Cortejar a la muerte es un placer
by predalienway
Summary: Peter Parker se sacrifica para evitar que Carnage se adueñe de la ciudad, pero cierta diosa asgardiana de la muerte decide traerlo a la vida con un propósito, ¿que consecuencias traera esto para nuestro aracnido favorito? spiderman x ¿?. (no lo emparejare con Mary Jane)advertencia: habra lemon, violencia y escenas no aptas para todo publico.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos los lectores, este es mi segundo fanfic de Spiderman, y para aquellos que también leen fics en inglés, sabrán más o menos de que se trata esta idea. También quiero dar gracias a mi editora _****_Liliana Galadriel_****_por ayudarme. Una última cosa, la pareja de Peter aun no la se, por lo que pueden votar por las que aparecen en el fic o que no este, también es aceptable, excepto Mary Jane. _**

**_Resumen rápido de la ubicación de los personajes._**

**_Isla araña ya paso._**

**_Avengers vs x-men termino._**

**_La antorcha humana ya volvió, algo que paso hace mucho pero para aclarar._**

**_El doctor octopus murió por la radiación de su traje durante el suceso de "hasta el fin de la tierra" por lo que superior Spiderman no existirá, además Silver Sable está viva, al igual que Wasp. Eso seria todo_**

**_¡Luces! ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!_**

"habla"

"_piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Todo era un completo desastre, por decir menos.

El supervillano y asesino Cletus Cassidy también conocido como Carnage, una vez más había escapado de su celda y en el tiempo que estuvo libre había estado alimentando a su simbionte dándole la oportunidad de expandirse más allá de lo imaginable, conquistando una parte pequeña de la ciudad, junto con muchos civiles, solo siendo detenido por el ejército que había acordonado el lugar.

Naturalmente los Avengers fueron los primeros en la escena, entre ellos estaban Ironman, Hawkeye, Spiderwoman, Tigra, Black Widow, la Mole, Ironfist, Luke Cage, el Capitán América, Scorn quien fue llamada apenas Kasady apareció, Thor, Hulk, Mockingbird, Wasp, el agente Venom y Spiderman.

Pero al llegar, lentamente todos fueron atrapados por el simbionte quedando solo Venom, Scorn, Ironman, Tigra y Spiderman.

En un intento por liberar a sus compañeros, el hombre de hierro uso el unirayo para liberar a sus compañeros y a los civiles pero la explosión no solo había dejado sin energía su armadura, también había dejado débiles a sus compañeros y a Venom, quien estaba demasiado cerca, si no que parte de la explosión había atrapado a Tigra bajo escombros en un edificio en construcción.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" dijo una voz tenebrosa y burlona a la vez, Tigra dejo de tratar de quitarse los escombros para ver a Carnage caminando hacia ella "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Ajajajajajaja". Con su risa macabra haciendo crecer sus garras.

Todo esto era visto por el héroe arácnido quien peleaba contra uno de los pocos esclavos de Carnage que quedaban para evitar que dañen a sus amigos.

"_Tengo que ayudarla y detener a Carnage, de una vez por todas_" corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Ironman para luego abrir un compartimiento en su brazo y tomar un pequeño tubo con tapa que había ahí.

"Peter, ¿qué haces?" dijo Tony poniéndose de rodillas mientras su armadura se reiniciaba.

"Terminar con esto".

"¿Qué?"

"Confía en mi tengo un plan" dijo el arácnido usando sus redes para impulsarse hacia Carnage.

"Adiós Hello Kitty" Carnage estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia mientras que Tigra solo cerro los ojos esperando.

"¡Carnage!" El grito la despertó y al abrir los ojos puedo ver a Spiderman taclear al simbionte rojo.

"Spiderman, ¿vienes aquí a ver como mato a tu amiguita?"

"No, vengo a que acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo Peter poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"¡Que así sea!" respondió Carnage lanzando varios de sus tentáculos de su simbionte hacia el héroe arácnido. No le eran difíciles de esquivar, hasta que sujeto una y lo paso sobre su cabeza llevándose a Carnage también dejándolo en el suelo. Con ello le dio la oportunidad de ponerse sobre él y golpearlo una y otra vez en la cara hasta que escucho un crack y sus brazos se cansaron. Pensando que había terminado bajo la guardia para recuperar la energía.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritó el Simbionte transformando su mano derecha en un sable e incrustándolo en el abdomen del Hombre Araña.

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!" grito Ironman al ver la hoja de simbionte atravesar a aquel que consideraba como un hermano, casi un hijo.

"¡Spidey!" exclamo Wasp con miedo e ira, temiendo que lo último que le haya dicho haya sido un error.

"No" jadeo Black Widow cubriendo su boca sabiendo que el daño lo mataría, lo había visto recibir golpes letales que mataría a cualquiera para luego salir caminando pero esto… era diferente.

"¡Peter!" gritaron Luke Cage y Ironfist, ya que ambos eran tan buenos amigos de Spiderman como del hombre bajo la máscara.

"¡Spiderman!" grito con fuerza el dueño del simbionte original, lleno de ira podía sentir como perdía el control transformándose en Venom, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no ahora.

"¡Sí! Al fin lo logre" grito de felicidad Carnage quitándose de encima al héroe, aun con el sable clavado y parándose para extender su brazo para que los helicópteros policiales, de noticias y civiles que habían escapado a la infección lo viera "¡Observa Nueva York! ¡Mira a tu héroe morir a mis manos! ¡Al final fui yo quien finalmente elimino a Spiderman! "

"Tú… tú no hiciste… nada" dijo como pudo el moribundo Spiderman.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas?" exclamo el simbionte rojo volteando al arácnido y acercándolo a él.

"Yo… me interpuse entre… tu… y tigra… si no… te hubiera ganado igual… fue un… accidente" respondió como pudo mientras disimuladamente usaba su pie para pegar un pedazo de vidrio roto para tomarlo con su mano izquierda.

"¡¿Accidente?! ¡Esto no fue un accidente!" grito con ira Carnage.

"… Tal vez… " Usando el vidrio para cortarle el abdomen en horizontal y luego meter su otra mano en la herida.

"¡Ja! ¡¿Creías que podías engañarme para matarme?!" tomando su brazo para torcérselo causándole más dolor mientras su herida se cerraba "La pérdida de sangre te debe estar afectando la cabeza. ¡¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?!"

"Lo suficiente… como para… ponerte… una bomba…" sonriendo debajo de la máscara y mostrándole una pequeña tapa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundido el asesino en masa para ver abajo y, a pesar de que la herida estaba cerrada, pudo ver una luz en su estómago y como empezaba a hincharse. "¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Dijo quitando el sable del cuerpo de Spiderman y dejándolo caer por el borde del edificio para cortarse a sí mismo tratando de sacar la bomba pero ya era tarde. "¡Noooooooooooooooo!" hinchándose hasta explotar lo suficiente para terminar tanto con Cassidy como con el simbionte pero sin lastimar a Tigra mientras que Spidey solo caía.

"¡Jarvis, manda toda la energía a los propulsores!" grito desesperado Ironman.

"No es posible señor, la armadura aún no se carga" respondió la inteligencia artificial.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Que alguien haga algo!" Gritó con furia Wasp e intentando levantarse y desplegar sus alas pero aún seguía débil por la separación forzosa del simbionte.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo todos vieron un borrón rojo balancearse para atrapar al héroe moribundo justo antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo y aterrizar en 2 edificios más adelante.

"… ¿K-Kaine?..." dijo confundido Spiderman al ver a su 'hermano' con su traje de Scarlet Spider dejarlo en el suelo del techo y quitándose la máscara, "¿q-qué… haces aquí?"

"No eres el único que tiene cuentas pendientes con Carnage pero veo que llegue tarde" le respondió el clon viendo los restos muertos de Carnage dispersados y a los Avengers yendo hacia ellos.

"Miren quien… hace bromas… ahora…"

"Tus amigos están llegando, pronto estarás mejor hermano."

"… Por favor… mírame… ambos sabemos… que no… lo lograre…" el arácnido original se levantó la máscara hasta sobre los ojos.

"Al menos deja que te cierre la herida con telaraña para ganar tiempo" excusaba el clon tratando de encontrar alguna forma de salvar a su hermano.

"… Kaine… estoy… deshecho por dentro… en todo esto… perdí demasiada… sangre… no queda nada… por hacer… al menos… pude quitarle… quitarle a… Cassidy… su oportunidad…" con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?"

"… Si… sigue… como hasta ahora… Scarlet Spider…" con una sonrisa burlona y poniéndose la máscara al ver que los helicópteros se acercaban.

"Te lo prometo" dijo Kaine volviéndose a poner la máscara antes de que los Avengers llegaran y procediendo a irse.

"¿Y Kaine?" dijo Spiderman deteniendo a su clon que volteo levemente la cabeza "Ben… estaría orgulloso" con estas apalabras Kaine volvió a mirar hacia adelante e irse balanceándose a la vez que sus compañeros de equipo llegaban.

"Spidey, vamos despierta, ganamos, detuviste a Carnage, así que por favor despierta" dijo desesperada Wasp arrodillándose cerca del cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas y acariciándole la frente mientras las lágrimas no esperaron a salir.

"Janet… el… se fue" dijo Black Widow mientras trataba de mantener las lágrimas a raya sin éxito alguno.

"… No… ¡no, no, no!" gritó Wasp mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Spiderman.

"_¡Maldita sea!_" gritaba en su mente Ironman quitándose el casco de la armadura _"¿Qué sentido tiene contar con toda esta tecnología si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mis amigos?_"

"Hombre insecto amigo de Hulk, Hulk triste" cualquiera en el lugar hubiera jurado que habían visto llorar al grandulón verde.

"Hemos perdido a un gran aliado y guerrero" dijo Thor bajando la cabeza, quitándose el casco y poniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

"Y a un amigo" dijo el Capitán América también quitándose la máscara.

"Que las valkirias te den la bienvenida" comenzó a decir el dios del trueno mientras los demás Avengers se consolaban unos a otros. "Y te guíen por el gran campo de batalla de Odín, que canten tu nombre con amor y furia, para que lo escuchemos alzarse desde las profundidades del Valhala y sepamos que has tomado el lugar que te corresponde en la mesa de los valientes, porque ha caído un gran hombre, un guerrero, un líder, un hermano, un amigo".

"Spider" dijeron los 2 simbiontes restantes desde lejos y saliendo del lugar.

Mansión Avenger

"Parker… ¿murió?" murmuro en shock el héroe mutante conocido como Wolverine al llegar a la sala de la mansión y ver las noticias del televisor, él y el resto de los Avengers, incluyendo a los Uncanny Avengers, habían tenido que ir a una misión en Latveria para evitar un plan del Dr. Doom junto a los 4 fantásticos.

"No… no puede… no puede ser" dijo Ms. Marvel sollozando al mirar la pantalla al no haber podido estar ahí para una de las personas que consideraba un amigo cercano, hasta un pequeño hermano que a pesar de a veces ser una molestia no le importaba.

"Realmente se ha ido" dijo She-Hulk en el mismo estado que todos.

Pero nadie había visto a la mutante de cabello castaño con una franja blanca y traje verde, miembro de los Uncanny Avengers, en la puerta de rodillas llorando.

"No, no. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No, por favor, no!" grito Rogue a la vez que las lágrimas aumentaban y cubría su cabeza con sus manos.

Edificio Baxter.

"Peter…" murmuro desconcertada Sue Storm, la Mujer Invisible, al mirar la pantalla junto a su hermano, sus hijos y los demás niños que vivían allí, con excepción de Reed que como siempre estaba trabajando en algún proyecto.

"No… Sue, dime que no es cierto, ¡dime que no lo es!" decía en estado de negación la Antorcha Humana al ver morir a su mejor amigo.

"Lo siento Johnny… pero es cierto" le respondió su hermana en llanto tapándose la boca.

"¿Mamá?" pregunto su hijo Franklin consolando a su hermana menor en un abrazo, los cuales ya sabían la identidad secreta del arácnido hace muy poco, cosa que causaba más tristeza al no poder conocer mejor al hombre que admiraban debajo de la máscara.

"¿Si Franklin?" respondió automáticamente sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó el niño sin recibir respuesta ya que ninguno de los 2 adultos sabía que responder.

Escuela de Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada

"No… el no por favor" dijo Kitty Pryde, a.k.a. Shadowcat, al ver la televisión junto con los otros profesores de la escuela de Wolverine.

"Lo siento mucho Kitty" dijo la vice directora del lugar, Ororo Munroe, a.k.a. Storm, abrazando a la chica castaña.

"Vamos a extrañarte Pete" dijo Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman, bajando la cabeza al ver el destino de su viejo amigo.

En alguna parte de las calles de Nueva York

"No, por favor, no" dijo una sollozante Anya Sofía Corazon, Spidergirl, viendo un televisor detrás de una vidriera sin poder creer que su mentor y amigo había muerto.

"Siento lo de tu padre" dijo una de las personas que estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella.

"Él no era mi padre, era mi mentor" respondió balanceándose de regreso a su casa. Recordó que Peter le había dicho que si iba a ser parte de todo de esto debía tomárselo en serio, que un gran poder conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y eso es lo que haría, así que tomo su teléfono y lo pisó partiéndolo a la mitad para luego echarse a llorar, sabía que si quería ser una mejor heroína tenía que dejar de Twitter y tomar una mayor responsabilidad. Lo haría por él pero primero, tenía que llorar.

Arma X, la nueva escuela Xavier, ubicación desconocida

"¿Scott?" dijo Emma Frost, a veces llamada White Queen, observando a su pareja en la sala de control que veía las noticias en la pantalla "¿Qué sucede?"

El ex lider de los X-Men no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando la pantalla y disimuladamente sin que Emma lo notara se quitó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla

Horas más tarde, Houston, suite presidencial del Four Season

Kaine entraba por la ventana de su habitación de hotel aun con el traje puesto y sentándose en el sofá quedándose ahí unos minutos antes de gritar de ira y arrojar la mesa de centro hasta la cocina destrozándola. El ruido hizo que la mujer que dormía en la habitación de Kaine se despertara de golpe y saliera corriendo a ver qué pasa pero se quedó preocupada y confundida al ver al héroe de Houston de rodillas y cubriéndose la cara.

"Kaine ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Annabelle acercándose a Kaine.

"Murió, mi hermano murió, Peter murió" respondió sin importarle que lo viera llorar.

Annabelle había visto lo sucedido en Nueva York en las noticias, también que Spiderman se había sacrificado para detener a Carnage, ella sabía que su novio y Spiderman tenían algún tipo de relación pero eso no importaba en este momento por ahora lo único que podía hacer era consolar al hombre destrozado y rezar porque Aracely no se haya despertado.

2 semanas después, mansión Avengers, funeral de Spiderman

"Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para honrar a un héroe, por protección a sus amigos y familiares no revelaremos su identidad" dijo el Capitán América con tristeza y observando a quienes se presentaron al funeral, no solo los diferentes grupos de Avengers, sino también los X-Men que enseñaban en la escuela de Logan, también héroes que habían tenido aventuras junto al arácnido, incluso Nick Fury estaba presente para presentar sus respetos, Kaine también había asistido acompañado por Annabelle pero sin su traje de Scarlet Spider, no quería causar problemas en un momento así, también estaba Hope Summers quien vino con Spidergirl ya que ambos consideraban a Spiderman como su mentor, en especial Hope ya que él había sido el único que la vio como una chica normal y no como la mesías mutante. Hasta algunos anti héroes como Deadpool, Punisher, Elektra, Black Cat o Silver Sable habían ido, todos estaban listos para sacar a Deadpool a los golpes en cuanto dijera una palabra pero desde que llegó ni siquiera había abierto la boca, solo se sentó en una de las sillas y no se movió.

"Él era un luchador, un amigo pero lo más importante, a un miembro de la familia. Muchos me preguntaron ¿Por qué había dejado que Spiderman se uniera a los Avengers? Se los diré, porque mientras que ellos veían a un bufón o un simple héroe callejero, yo veía a un soldado, el nunca renunció aun cuando el problema era demasiado para él, el siempre siguió luchando para proteger a aquellos que amaba, aun cuando no podía más o sus heridas eran demasiado para él. Él nos enseñó una valiosa lección: 'un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad' y siempre lo recordaremos por esa lección" terminando su discurso para luego darse la vuelta y hacer un saludo militar hacia el ataúd, que estaba abierto a la mitad dejando ver el cuerpo con el traje de siempre. Luego, bajó del estrado y Logan fue el primero en hablar.

"Soy Logan, Wolverine. Hace años que conozco a Spidey, la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando peleamos contra Sabertooth, en ningún momento dejo de hablar, al final eso fue lo que sirvió. Él siempre fue un buen amigo, sabía que siempre podía contar con él, sin importar contra quien o que. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté por qué luchaba, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta de que no luchaba por si mismo, si no por nosotros, para que nosotros no tengamos que pasar por lo mismo que el pasó. Lo admito, hubo veces en las que actuó como un niño irritante que nunca se callaba pero cuando llegaba la hora siempre nos salvaba el pellejo aun contra una entidad mística o sacaba un as tecnológico debajo de la manga que nos impresionaba. Tengo suerte de poder llamar amigo a alguien como él" dijo Logan triste apretando los puños y volteándose para ver el ataúd de Spiderman, de entre su ropa saco una foto de él y Peter para colocarlo en el ataúd y bajar del estrado dándole lugar a Tony Stark quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió en público sin llevar ningún tipo de armadura, solo un traje elegante para la ocasión.

"Hola, soy Anthony Tony Stark, soy Ironman, la primera vez que conocí a Spiderman él había venido a industrias Stark para una entrevista de trabajo y al instante pude ver que él era un adolecente con talento. Spidey fue… es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, posiblemente casi tan inteligente como yo pero él era una personaje mejor, él siempre hacia todo lo posible para ser un héroe, para demostrar que pertenecía a los Avengers. Pero lo más importante es que él tenía un gran corazón y lo demostraba haciendo lo correcto cada día aun cuando cualquiera de nosotros se hubiera cebrado ante la situación o aun cuando el Daily Bugle difamaba su imagen poniendo incluso a la policía contra ellos, incluso cuando la mayoría de los héroes lo persiguieron durante la guerra civil y nunca le importo o pidió ayuda en absoluto. Hemos perdido a un gran héroe, y a un amigo aún mejor. Te extrañaremos Spidey, eras un buen hermano" limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y bajando del estrado.

Muchos fueron los amigos quienes hablaron hasta que finalmente el ataúd fue enterrado y colocaron una placa con la estatua de Spiderman sobre ella, la placa tenía grabado lo siguiente:

"Aquí yace el asombroso Spiderman, cuya lección nunca será olvidada:

'un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad'

Murió para detener a un monstruo y salvar a quienes amaba y quienes lo amaban.

Él era un Avenger.

Un bromista.

Un hermano.

Un mentor.

Un peleador.

Un líder.

Un científico.

Un salvador.

Un superviviente.

Un amigo.

El héroe más grande de todos."

Sin saberlo, la ex Spiderwoman, Julia Carpenter, la actual Madame Web observaba el funeral desde el edificio con las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

"Esto… esto no está bien… esto no debía ser así… no pude verlo, no pude prevenirlo" sintiendo a punto de explotar por la mezcla de emociones entre la confusión, ira y tristeza.

Ubicación desconocida

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo Peter abriendo los ojos lentamente y poniéndose en pie tratando de no caerse. Cuando finalmente se aclaró su visión vio que se encontraba en un lugar donde todo el terreno era rocoso y el cielo era de color morado casi oscuro, también que aun llevaba su traje de Spiderman pero no su máscara, "¡wow! Definitivamente ya no estoy en Nueva York, bien Parker, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? Carnage quedo libre, otra vez, intento otra vez dominar una ciudad, los Avengers estaban débiles, Cassidy iba a matar a Tigra y… morí", recordando el agonizante dolor cuando el sable de Carnage lo atravesó "y… yo lo mate… con una bomba" dejo de pensar en eso para volver a mirar alrededor suyo "y supongo que esto es el cielo o más bien el infierno. Supongo que hacer explotar a alguien, aun siendo un maniático como Carnage, no te hace entrar en la lista de San Pedro".

"Que interesante" dijo una voz detrás de él, Peter se volteó de golpe para ver a una mujer, ella tenía la piel pálida, cabello negro que suavemente caía hasta las rodillas, sus labios estaban pintados de un extraño verde/negro. Llevaba un largo vestido verde que no ocultaba su escote, el vestido tenía largas hendiduras a lo largo de ambos lados de la cintura para mostrar sus piernas, llevaba una especie de casco con mascara con 3 largos cuernos de cada lado junto con una máscara que cubría sus ojos en un verde resplandeciente. Estaba sentada en una especie de trono de roca con las piernas cruzadas, "hola".

"Eh… hola… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto Peter tratando de concentrarse en su situación actual y no en la mujer que se encontraba frente a él "¿y dónde estoy?"

"Directo al grano, me gusta eso en un hombre" respondió la mujer con voz seductora haciendo que el castaño se sonrojo hasta por los codos, "yo soy Hela, hija de Loki, la diosa de la muerte asgardiana y estas Helheim, mi reino" levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia Peter.

"Eh… ¿y podrías decirme porque estoy aquí?" tratando de mantenerse calmado.

"La respuesta es simple mortal, tú me has impresionado" deteniéndose a poco menos de medio metro de Peter

"¿E-en serio?" dijo sin poder creer que había impresionado a una diosa asgardiana "¿cómo?"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo?" comenzando a caminar a su alrededor "Has impresionado a los héroes más poderosos de Midgard con tu valentía y responsabilidad, incluso has impresionado a mi propio padre al ayudarlo a salvar a una de sus hijas terrestres de ser poseída por una antigua entidad, has pasado por un verdadero infierno, cargando con la muerte de aquellos a quienes amaste, con la culpa de haber traído un traje alienígena que transformo psicópatas comunes en monstruos asesinos, con la ira y el dolor que las personas más cercanas a ti te causaron dolor y sufrimiento pero aun así cuando tuviste la oportunidad los dejaste vivir para luego volver a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, cualquiera se hubiera doblegado ante la tentación o incluso dar ese pequeño paso hacia el abismo sin fin. Pero tú no" dijo deteniéndose frente al arácnido "y es por estas razones que he decidido devolverte la vida".

"¿En serio? Eso es muy amable de tu parte pero, sin embargo, tengo que saber ¿Cuál es el truco?"

"Nada se te escapa ¿verdad?" con una sonrisa seductora que hizo a Peter desear tener su máscara de vuelta; "veras, en Helheim vienen las almas de los guerreros caídos en batalla, como guerreros que eran, puedo verlos pelear uno contra otro hasta encontrar al guerrero más fuerte y estoy cansada de ver los restos de quienes fueron grandes guerreros caer hechos trizas a mis pies, necesito alguien que dure ante lo que sea, es por eso que te devolveré la vida, serás mi guerrero y te veré pelear cada momento del resto de tus días"

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Spiderman no muy confiado.

"Bueno, como mi guerrero habrá momentos en los que te llamare para que resuelvas, ciertos asuntos en mi nombre"

"¿Quieres decir que seré como tu Ghost Rider personal, me veras todo el tiempo?" pensando en lo horrible que sería tener el alma de alguien más unida a tu cuerpo.

"Claro que no, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver cada segundo de tu vida" respondió Hela volviendo a sentarse en su trono "y la decisión de matar será solamente tuya".

"¿Dices que si vuelvo debo matar a todos con los que pelee, como Wolverine?"

"Como ya te dije, esa decisión es tuya y de nadie más, pero cuando ya has tomado la vida de alguien como Cassidy, ¿qué diferencia habría de hacerlo una vez más? Pues la gran mayoría de los Avengers han tomado una vida de ser necesario".

Las palabras de Hela rodaban por su cabeza, es cierto, Thor, Wolverine, Hulk, Ironman, Widow, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, ellos y más habían tomado una vida en diferentes ocasiones y él también lo habían hecho antes, pero solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, "piensa en todas las vidas que podrías salvar y si nadie juzga a tus amigos ¿Por qué habrían de juzgarte a ti también? Alguien que lo habría hecho en cualquier otro momento con mucha justificación, así que, ¿qué me dices?"

"Acepto… pero con una condición, con respecto a esas misiones tuyas, no hare ninguna misión de asesinato o algo que dañe a mis amigos y seres queridos"

"Hecho" dijo Hela volviendo a levantarse de su trono para acercarse más a Spiderman solo que estaba vez estaba aún más cerca de su rostro; "ah por cierto, para asegurarme de que dures aún más aumentare tus poderes".

"¿Q-que clase… de aumentos?" preguntó Peter tratando de no tartamudear por tener a la diosa tan cerca.

"Aumentare tu fuerza, velocidad y agilidad para que sea tan fuerte como Ironman o más, incrementaré ese sexto sentido tuyo llamado arácnido hasta el punto en que podrías sentir quien es la amenaza, podrás generar redes orgánicas y también tendrás tanto los aguijones de tu… hermano… como las garras y la extraña habilidad de comunicarte con las arañas" explico Hela.

"¿Algo más?" usando toda su concentración para no tener un derrame nasal.

"Si" cubriendo su mano derecha de un fuego rojo oscuro, "respira profundo" metiendo mano en su pecho haciendo que las llamas lo consuman en segundos "nos veremos pronto, mi guerrero".

Mansión Avenger, de noche, 2 dias después del funeral de Spiderman

De pie frente a la lápida estaba la mujer tigre totalmente recuperada de sus heridas durante la llamada Carnage City.

"Hey, Pete... yo… lamento no haber venido en mucho tiempo… pero… simplemente no podía admitir que esto había sucedido" dijo Tigra sin importarle que la vieran de este estado.

"Tigra" dijo una voz robótica detrás de ella, al darse vuelta detrás de ella estaban Ironman, quien ahora había reemplazado el rojo de su armadura por el negro, Capitán América, Hulk, Wasp, Wolverine, Thor y Ms. Marvel o más bien Capitana Marvel ya que había cambiado su traje a uno más parecido al de su antiguo novio kree.

"Lo siento… ya me voy" pero antes de que pudiera irse fue abordada por los brazos de Janet.

"Tigra, no fue tu culpa" dijo Wasp.

"Si lo fue" respondió con sollozos, "si no hubiera quedado atrapada bajo los escombros… Peter jamás habría tenido que ir contra Carnage de esa manera" correspondiendo al abrazo.

"Y si yo no hubiera usado ese rayo repulsor" intervino Ironman retirando la máscara, "tu jamás hubieras quedado bajo los escombros".

"De la misma forma en que si yo no me hubiera confiado y dejado atrapar por esa vil criatura" dijo el dios del trueno, "podría haber usado el poder de mjolnir para liberar a los civiles mucho antes de que la situación empeorase".

"Y si yo hubiera entrenado a Peter mucho antes, puede que haya evitado que lo apuñalaran, el punto es, Tigra", dijo el súper soldado, "que no tiene sentido el buscar un culpable, Peter sabía lo que hacía cuando lo hacía".

"Y conociendo al cabeza de tela si él no hubiera podido intervenir, el seria quien se estuviera lamentando en este momento por no haber podido salvarte dejando también a un niño huérfano" dijo Wolverine.

"Es que… ni siquiera pude despedirme" dijo un poco más calmada Tigra.

"Ninguno pudo" hablo por fin Carol procediendo a mirar la tumba junto con sus compañeros de equipo, "pero no hay nada que podemos hacer, más que seguir adelante y seguir honrando su sacrificio".

"Creo que tienes razón" le respondió Tigra.

"Hulk extraña hombre insecto".

"Todos lo hacemos grandulón" dijo Ironman golpeando levemente la espalda del gigante verde.

"Hombre insecto aplastar bien y hacer reír a Hulk".

"Eso ya es discutible" dijo Wolverine sacándoles una pequeña sonrisa a todos.

"Ven, es hora de volver" dijo Wasp haciendo que todos se den vuelta para entrar a la mansión pero apenas lo hicieron Tigra escucho un pequeño golpe detrás de ella.

"¿Escucharon eso?" dijo la mujer tigre.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Thor confundido.

"Fue como… un pequeño golpe" volviendo a escucharlo otra vez y más.

"Mis censores no detectan nada alrededor de la mansión" dijo Ironman tratando de calmar a su compañera.

"Es extraño" volteando a ver la tumba al igual que todos "pero hubiera jurado que…"

De repente una mano salió de golpe del suelo que cubría la tumba de Spiderman haciendo que todos, incluso Hulk y Thor, griten de terror tanto que no notaban la mano con el guante de Spiderman, la mano comenzó a excavar y otra mano salió para ayudar para agrandar el agujero y dejar surgir el cuerpo de Spiderman, con el traje con pequeños hueco por haber sido desgarrado y cubierto de tierra.

"Respira profundo dijo" se quejó Spiderman sacando el resto de su cuerpo de la tierra "muy graciosa, de tal padre tal hija" quitándose la máscara sucia y escupiendo un poco de tierra, "aunque ellos en realidad pudieron haberme enterrado menos profundo" quitándose la tierra y sintiendo que lo observaban, levemente levanto la cabeza para ver a sus viejos compañeros Avengers ante el mudos, en shock y tal vez asustados.

"Hola" al instante que dijo esto los ojos de Janet, Carol y Tony también se fueron hacia atrás antes de caerse desmayados.

"¿Fue algo que dije?" se preguntó Spidey rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

**_Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden comentar con quien quieren ver a Peter y tal vez, solo tal vez, pude que sea con más de una, si es que los votos lo dicen. Los espero en el próximo capítulo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a otra vez, me alegra que les haya gustado a muchos, los votos de las posibles parejas para Spiderman están al final del capítulo, recuerden votar en sus comentarios._**

**_¡Deadpool corre la cinta!_**

**_"_****_¡No lo hare! ¡Ya no tengo hilos atándome!" gritó Deadpool usando una fea mascara de Ultron sobre su máscara._**

**_Sabía que no debía llevarte a ver Avengers: Age of Ultron_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Sentido arácnido_**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Mansión Avenger

Sue Storm, la mujer invisible, terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su nueva habitación en la mansión Avenger para luego sentarse en la cama pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Flashback, 1 día después del funeral de Spiderman, edificio Baxter.

"Reed" dijo Susan entrando al laboratorio de Sr. Fantástico que como siempre estaba enfocado en alguno de sus inventos.

"¿Si Sue?" le respondió el científico sin siquiera molestarse en volver a mirarla, cosa que tal vez era bueno para no ver la expresión de ira en su esposa.

"Necesito que firmes esto" dijo Sue sosteniendo un pedazo de papel.

"Claro cariño" dijo extendiendo su mano y firmando el papel.

"Gracias Reed" dijo Sue girándose para salir.

"¿Es todo Sue?"

"Si, es todo" respondiéndole con cierta dureza e ira.

"¿Estás bien Sue?" pregunto Reed preocupado pero aun concentrado en su trabajo.

"Estoy bien, tanto como puede estar una mujer divorciada" dijo Sue simplemente.

"¡¿Divorciada?!" este fue el balde de agua fría necesario para que saque los ojos de sus experimentos y le preste atención a su ahora ex esposa "¿Q-Qué? ¿P-Por qué?"

"¡Por esto!" señalando todos los proyectos "todos estos malditos trabajos, ¡pasas aquí todo el día, las 24 hora del maldito día; a menos que Galactus aparezca o alguna emergencia! ¡Ignoras a tus amigos, a mí, a tu familia! ¡Y lo peor es que faltaste al funeral de Peter ayer!" le grito en la cara sin importarle la posibilidad de que podía ser escuchada.

"¿El funeral de Peter?" pregunto Reed en shock y confusión.

"Si Reed. Peter murió hace 2 semanas, ayer fue el funeral y todos fueron, ¡hasta los anti-héroes fueron! ¡Pero usted estaba tan concentrado en tu trabajo que ni si quiera te diste cuenta de que alguien que consideramos familia murió!" Sue podía sentir como las lágrimas de ira y dolor se le escapan de los ojos.

"Sue, escucha, lo siento mucho y si te calmas estoy seguro que si lo hablamos lo arreglaremos y…"

"¡Llevo tiempo intentándolo! ¡Hemos visto cientos de consejeros, leído cientos de libros y también lo hablamos! ¡Pero no hay diferencia, no contigo!"

"Sue yo…"

"Guárdatelo, ni siquiera as notado como esto está afectando a la comunidad súper heroica".

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Spidergirl ha estado ejercitándose hasta más allá del límite al borde de la obsesión! ¡Nnadie sabe nada sobre Hope desde que Peter murió! ¡Tony se encerró en su laboratorio agregando cada vez más cosas a sus armaduras para asegurarse de que esto no vuelva a pasar! ¡Logan ha estado bebiendo cada vez más! ¡Steve siente que de haber entrenado a Peter pudo haberlo evitado! ¡Y Tigra no ha dejado de llorar con excepción de cuidar a su hijo, la culpa la está matando! ¡Lo mismo con Janet y Natasha, no han dejado de pelear contra cualquiera, esto solo hará que las maten!"

"Sue, cariño, cálmate".

"¡¿Calma, calma?! ¡No me quiero calmar! Y puesto que te preocupas más por tu trabajo que por cualquier otra persona, también firmaste por la custodia de Franklin y Valerie. Los voy a sacar de aquí. Ahora podrás trabajar todo lo que quieras en tus proyectos". Le dijo Sue volviéndose invisible y saliendo del laboratorio dejando a Reed totalmente destrozado.

Fin del flashback

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la rubia. En el mismo día que le había dicho todo eso a Reed se había llevado a sus hijos del edificio Baxter, al igual que Johnny y Ben. Steve le dijo que no había ninguno problema en que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera, más ahora que necesitaría ayuda con Franklin y Valerie, la muerte de Peter les había afectado mucho haciendo que se sienta culpable al pensar que lo había empeorado al separarse de su esposo.

Sala medica de la mansión Avenger.

"Aaaaggghh, mi cabeza" dijo Wasp frotándose la frente y abriendo los ojos observando que estaba en una cama en la sala medica de la mansión, separada del resto de la habitación por una cortina que rodeaba toda la cama.

"Hey Jan" dijo la Capitana Marvel corriendo la cortina y cerrándola rápidamente.

"Hola Carol, tuve el sueño más extraño, estábamos frente a la tumba de Peter y de repente el sale escavando como si fuera un zombie y nos dice hola" recordando que donde estaba "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" levantándose de la cama.

"Si, eh… escucha Janet, mejor vuelve a sentarte, esto… puede ser difícil de explicar…"

"Por favor, hemos visto muchas cosas en estos años" corriendo la cortina a punto de salir " ¿Qué podría ser tan…?" no termino la frase al escuchar una voz muy conocida, una que no pensó en volver a escuchar. Sin importarle salió y vio a Peter en su traje de Spiderman sin su máscara hablando con Tony, Steve, Wolverine, Thor y Bruce Banner, que estaba usando una bata de laboratorio sobre sus clásicos pantalones destrozados.

"¿Estas completamente seguro?" le decía Steve de forma muy preocupada.

"Por favor Cap, ¿no crees que de no estar seguro aceptaría algo así de no estar seguro?" le respondía Peter tratando de calmar al primer vengador antes de notar que los observaban, "hola Jan" dijo de lo más normal del mundo antes de que Jan perdiera el equilibrio pero fue atrapada por Carol.

"N-no es posible… te vi morir… todos lo hicimos" dijo Wasp sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Jan, escucha, sé que estas asustada, pero en serio, soy yo, el único Peter Parker" decía Peter tratando de convencerla.

"Es cierto" dijo Tony "le hicimos todo tipo de pruebas, no es un clon o un skrull o un ciborg, ni un cambia formas o una ilusión de cualquier tipo" continuo el hombre de hierro mostrándole una pantalla de su traje con las pruebas. Antes de que pudieran decir algo la castaña se zafo de los brazos de la chica mitad kree y fue corriendo hacia el castaño para abrazarlo enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

Instintivamente Peter le devolvió el abrazo pero al momento Janet se separó y lo abofeteo con fuerza haciendo voltear hacia los otros hombres.

"Eso no lo merecía" dijo Peter volteando la cabeza pero esta vez fue Carol quien lo abofeteo "… tal vez eso sí" dijo Peter frotándose ambas mejillas mientras los hombre asentían.

"P-pero… ¿cómo?" dijo tartamuda Janet.

"**Suspiro **bien, te explicare todo"

Flash back, hace un par de horas

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunto Peter confundido al ver a sus amigos desmayarse, luego de quitarse el polvo se acercó a ellos pero su sentido arácnido se activó, antes de que reaccionara Wolverine ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello apuntándole con las garras de su otra mano contra el suelo.

"Muy bien Bub, tienes 10 palabras, solo 10, para explicarnos quien eres y que haces con el cuerpo de nuestro amigo y si no me gusta lo que me vas a decir te devolveré a esa tumba" dijo Wolverine.

"Logan por favor, soy yo" decía como podía Peter.

"A otro perro con ese hueso" dijo la Capitana Marvel apuntándole con sus rayos "todos vimos a nuestro amigo morir, así que necesitaras una mejor explicación".

"¡Por favor, si me dejan explicar estoy seguro que nos estaremos riendo de esto en unas horas!" dijo desesperado el arácnido.

"Se te acabaron las palabras" dijo Carol a punto de disparar pero fue detenido por el mutante.

"¡Alto! Dice la verdad" dijo Wolverine guardando las garras y soltando al ex cadáver.

"¿Realmente crees que él es realmente nuestro difunto amigo quien volvió del Valhala?" decía Thor tomando su martillo preparándose para cualquier escenario.

"Es su olor y no parece decir mentiras" respondió Wolverine inspirando confianza en el arácnido, "pero algo no me convence"

"Llevémoslo adentro para asegurarnos" dijo el Capitán América mientras Hulk ponía a Ironman sobre su hombro, Carol sujetaba a Wasp y Tigra mientras Wolverine, el Cap y Thor se acercaban a Peter para mantenerlo vigilado.

"_Bien, hasta ahora todo va bien, espero que reaccionen bien cuando les cuente de mi trato_", pensaba un muy nervioso Spiderman mientras entraba a la mansión aprovechando que ya era tarde para que alguien lo viera.

Sala medica de la mansión Avenger.

Spiderman ahora estaba sentado en una silla reclinable de hospital rodeado de diferentes tipos de máquina que lo escaneaban, una aguja le quitaba sangre, un cabello y todo tipo de cosas.

"Entonces que, ¿es un niño o una niña?" bromeaba Peter.

"¿Y bien Tony?" preguntó el Cap al hombre de hierro recientemente despertado junto con Tigra mientras Janet seguía dormida.

"Bruce y yo le hemos hecho todas las pruebas conocidas, no es un skrull o algún tipo de cambia forma o clon" respondió el ex fabricante de armas junto a Bruce, quien logro transformarse justo a tiempo.

"Es real, es realmente Peter Parker" dijo Bruce sin poder creer lo que veía al igual que los otros Avengers en la sala.

"Se los dije, ¿ahora puedo bajarme de esto?" dijo Peter, las maquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a retirarse.

"Bien porque tienes que explicarnos ¡¿Cómo $%&amp;%# estas vivo?!" gritó Wolverine.

"El lenguaje" dijo Spiderman.

"_Realmente es el_" pensó Ironman riéndose por lo bajo.

"Peter, por favor, sin bromas, explícanos como es que estas vivo" dijo el Capitán América.

"**Suspiro** bien, esto será muy complicado, así que por favor no me interrumpan" dijo Spiderman de un modo serio que rara vez veían "bien, cuando yo… morí… desperté en… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿halhaim? ¿velhaim?"

"¿Helheim?" dijo un preocupado Thor.

"Si, eso, bueno y apareció Hela, dijo que la había impresionado" continuo Peter.

"¿Tú? ¿Impresionaste a la diosa de la muerte?" dijo sorprendido Ironman.

"Primero que nada, auch, segundo si, dijo que había estado al tanto de toda mi vida y que la había impresionado como a muchos otros… así que…" reuniendo todo su valor para lo siguiente, "me ofreció devolverme a la vida".

"¿A cambio de qué?" dijo la Capitana Marvel.

"… a cambio de que sea su guerrero" respondió Peter desviando levemente la mirada.

"¡¿Y tú aceptaste?!" grito el súper soldado.

"¿Oigan van a dejarme contar la historia o no?" dijo Peter tratando de calmarlos antes de que le salten encima "si, acepte el trato, pero déjenme explicarme, pensé lo mismo pero no voy a ser el nuevo Ghost Rider asgardiano, así que aumento mis poderes, dándome unos extras además, diciendo que podría ser de más ayuda aquí que muerto. Lo que Hela dijo que quería es a un guerrero para observar para su entretenimiento o misiones, nada más" dijo Peter esperando una mejor reacción.

"¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que podría haberte mentido u ocultado algo?" dijo Bruce tratando de mantenerse calmado.

"Vamos, ustedes me conocen, no aceptaría algo así sin tener un plan, aun siendo la diosa de la muerte, sigue siendo una diosa, ellos cumplen sus promesas por lo que le hice prometer que no me haría dañar a ninguno de mis amigos o asesinar a alguien. Confíen en mí, de ocultar algo Logan ya lo sabría y estaría bien lejos de aquí".

"Thor, tu eres nuestro experto asgardiano, ¿Qué opinas?" dijo Steve.

"Lo que Spiderman dice es cierto" sorprendiendo a todos y calmando un poco al castaño "los grandes guerreros van al Valhala pero de ser necesario Hela podría invocar un alma, ella puede ver a los guerreros batallar entre si buscando al más grande, disfrutando de lo que ustedes llamarían espectáculo, nuestro amigo no sería el primero en volver" bajando el martillo y acercándose al ex muerto "No sé ustedes amigos míos, pero yo confió en el" poniendo su mano en su hombro demostrando su apoyo.

"Yo también" dijo Wolverine" en ningún momento nos mintió y todos conocíamos bien a Peter Parker, jamás haría algo tan estúpido de no ser necesario".

"Pienso igual" dijo Tony "pero me hace pensar, a parte de su discursito de como podrías ayudar, ¿Qué te persuadió de aceptar?"

"A veces creo que me conocen demasiado bien… cuando estaba en Helheim y me ofreció el trato pensé en no aceptarlo pero no era el único súper humano que había muerto, y Carnage había muerto conmigo, tenía miedo de que si no aceptaba, traería a alguien que si acepte y no quería arriesgarme a que trajera de vuelta a alguien como Carnage o quien sabe quién" dijo Peter convenciendo a los Avengers restantes.

"Ese si es el Peter Parker que conozco" dijo el súper soldado sonriendo junto a Carol, con excepción de la mujer tigre que no había dicho una sola palabra.

"Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero ¿Tigra estas bien?" dijo Peter viendo que la pelirroja no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma.

"Yo… necesito pensar" respondió Tigra saliendo del cuarto.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto un confundido Peter.

"Las cosas han estado algo… tensas… desde que, bueno, moriste" dijo la Capitana Marvel.

"Ya me lo imagino, eh… jamás creí preguntar esto pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?"

"Poco más de 2 semanas" respondió Bruce.

"Ven, te pondremos al tanto y podremos seguir conversando sobre tu pequeño trato" dijo el Capitán América.

"**Suspiro**"

Fin del Flash back

"Y eso fue lo que paso" dijo Peter viendo a Janet tiesa antes de volver a abofetearlo con más fuerza haciéndolo voltear otra vez.

"Apuesto a que no merecías eso" dijo Ironman con una sonrisa burlona.

"Eso si lo merecía" dijo Peter volviendo a ver a Janet.

"¡¿Te volviste completamente loco?!" Le grito Janet, "¡aceptaste un trato con una loca diosa asgardiana!"

"Cuida tu lenguaje mortal" dijo una voz femenina que Peter reconoció de inmediato "no deberías hacerme enojar" todos vieron una especia de espiral de fuego negro/rojo formarse de la nada, dentro del espiral se compuso una especie de energía por el cual salió la diosa de la muerte.

"Hela" dijo con simpleza Thor.

"Baja tu martillo dios del trueno" dijo Hela observando al hermano de su padre "no he venido con la intención de pelear".

"¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí? No llevo ni una hora aquí y ¿ya me tienes una misión?" pregunto Peter sintiendo la mirada fija de Hela en él al igual que su reino, cosa que Wasp noto y no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

"He venido para confirmar que lo que dice mi guerrero es verdad" respondió Hela sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo énfasis en _mi_ "y que Thor tiene razón, lo único que deseo es por fin tener un guerrero noble que no caiga ante cualquier pelea, y aunque sería entretenido verlo pelear contra sus antiguos amigos y compañeros, no creo que ni el con toda su voluntad pueda sobrevivir contra todos los Avengers, sin ofender" dándole una sonrisa seductora al arácnido.

"No te preocupes" dijo Peter.

"No quiero ofenderte pero ¿no se te ocurrió que tendría más problemas mostrando su cara por ahí si murió hace más de 2 semana?" dijo Janet sin importarle que era una diosa asgardiana pero esto hizo pensar a todos, en especial a Peter, no se le había pasado por la cabeza como haría para volver a tener una vida detrás de la máscara, pero esto le hizo pensar en otra pregunta ¿Qué había pasado con Peter Parker?

"Esa, señorita van Dyne, es la segunda razón por la que estoy aquí" descendiendo hasta el suelo poniéndose frente al castaño "solo basta un hechizo simple para camuflarte".

"Y ¿Cómo funcionaría exactamente? ¿Cómo me vería?" pregunto Peter un poco nervioso.

"Seguirías siendo tú mismo, aquellos que te vean solo te verán como alguien que se parece a Peter Parker, no importa cuanto lo intente o comparen una de esas 'fotos' como ustedes las llaman, solo te verán como alguien que se parece. Mientras que quienes conozcan este secreto o sepan quién eres realmente no serán afectados por el hechizo" respondió la diosa de la muerte.

"Me parece perfecto ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" pregunto Peter antes de que Hela lo agarrara con firmeza del cuello, a lo que todos en la habitación estaban preparados para atacar a la diosa de no ser porque su mano se deslizo del cuello de Peter hacia la parte detrás de su cabeza y lo acercó a su rostro presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Todos en la habitación estaban en shock, Peter tenía los abiertos ojos a más no poder, su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que el resto de los Avengers solo se quedaban viendo, con excepción de Tony quien secretamente capturo la imagen con su armadura.

Al momento en que Peter despertó del shock, correspondió el beso que se volvía cada vez más apasionado, Hela lentamente se separó de su guerrero que parecía estar más rojo que un tomate.

"Nos veremos pronto mi guerrero, disfruta de tus nuevas habilidades" dijo Hela creando otro portal y dándose la vuelta acercando su mano lentamente hacia sus labios, tocándoselos levemente con la punta de los dedos y atravesando el portal para que no vean el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Wow, y yo que pensé que ya tenías suerte por volver de la muerte, eres todo un casanova Peter" dijo Ironman dándole un pequeño golpe a Peter en su espalda pero no hubo reacción "¿Peter? ¿Estás bien amigo?" pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Peter.

"…"

"¡Lo debe haber envenenado!" grito desesperado Wasp.

"No, solo está sorprendido" dijo Wolverine olfateando el aire

"Bueno, Peter está de vuelta, se volvió un sirviente de la diosa de la muerte, tal vez su… amante" dijo Carol con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de Peter "y ahora parece que se tildo" picándolo con el dedo esperando alguna reacción "¿ahora qué hacemos?"

"Lo mejor será que llamemos al resto del equipo, todos merecen saber esto" dijo el Capitán América viendo a todos los Avengers asentir y salir de la habitación.

Antes de volver y tomar a Peter que seguía como estatua.

Sala de reuniones de los Avengers.

Todos estaban allí, cada rama de los Avengers estaba presente, los new Avengers, los Uncanny Avengers y también los Secret Avengers. También los X-men que enseñaban en la escuela de Wolverine fueron llamados, preocupando aún más a los presentes. Sue, Johnny and Ben también decidieron ir, ya que si el Capitán América había citado a todos los Avengers y X-men disponibles, debía ser algo muy importante.

"Gracias a todos por venir" dijo el súper soldado entrando en la sala junto a Ironman, Hulk, Wolverine, Thor, Wasp y la Capitana Marvel, todos se acercaron a la enorme mesa para ser escuchado mejor.

"¿Has visto a Tigra?" pregunto Wasp susurrándole a Capitana Marvel.

"Creí que estaría aquí".

"¿Qué sucede Cap?" preguntó Hawkeye.

"Seré breve" quitándose la máscara "sé que han sido dos semanas difíciles desde Carnage city". La mención de este acontecimiento hizo que varios bajaran la cabeza en tristeza, no había sido lo mismo sin el arácnido, "todos extrañamos a Spiderman y en parte sentimos que podríamos haber hecho algo", dijo Steve jurando haber visto a algunos de sus compañeros con pequeñas lagrimas deslizarse por su rostro "pero… todos sabemos que Peter desearía que siguiéramos adelante y que el…"

"Ya no puedo aguantarlo más" dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Steve que lo miraba con confusión, "baja de una vez" al instante del techo vieron al arácnido descender del techo colgado de cabeza de su telaraña.

"Hola" dijo con simpleza.

"¡¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta Stark?!" dijo con furia la Antorcha Humana.

"Muchas gracias Tony "dijo Steve fulminando al hombre de hierro con la mirada "no es ninguna broma Johnny, se que es difícil de creer pero realmente es Spiderman"

"Lo dice en serio, soy yo, Peter Parker" dijo Spiderman quitándose la máscara dejando en shock a todos los presentes y también algunos felices pero a la vez confusos.

"Esto… esto es imposible" dijo Rogue creyendo que no volvería a ver ese rostro.

"Tienes mucho, ¡tienen! Mucho que explicar" dijo Black Phanter.

En alguna parte de alguna montaña totalmente nevada, ubicación exacta desconocida

Un grupo de cuatro hombres con equipo para escalar subía por la montaña con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegaron a la cima.

"Ahí" dijo el hombre primero en la fila señalando una enorme estructura metálica escondida entre las montañas "la ciudad inhumana de Attilan… ¡solía erguirse aquí mismo!"

"¡¿Estás seguro?!" dijo el segundo hombre.

"Sí. ¿Ven cómo amaina la nieve y el viento? ¿Ven los terraplenes subterráneos? Puedes notar que hubo algo aquí ¡estuvo aquí!" le respondió el primer hombre "por años y años".

"¿Dónde está ahora?" volvió a preguntar el segundo hombre.

"No lo sé. ¡Nadie lo sabe!"

"Alguien lo sabe"

"Nadie en la tierra"

"¡Pensaba que eras un experto en cosas inhumana!" reclamo el segundo hombre.

"Me pagaste para mostrarte Attilan ¡aquí es donde estaba!" respondió el primero.

"Si" dijo el segundo sacando una especie de cetro de su mochila, muy discretamente "acerca de eso" le apunto a los otros 2 hombres con el cetro del cual salió un láser que les hizo un agujero en la cabeza a los otros 2 acompañantes.

"No, no… yo—yo puedo bajarte de la montaña ¿Cómo volverás?" dijo asustado el otro hombre restante.

"Me las arreglare" le respondió disparando el láser quedando solo él. Comenzó a descender por la barranca de nieve hasta estar frente a los restos de la antigua ciudad "Attilan. Un largo viaje desde la Gran Manzana. Que locura" se dijo a si mis quitándose las gafas y la bufanda mostrando su cabello castaño hasta el cuello. Nuevamente metió su mano en su mochila sacando una especie de pantalla táctil la cual proyecto una serie de edificios poco comunes "el castillo de la familia real" con mucho cuidado se metió en la ciudad siguiendo con exactitud los planos.

Estuvo un buen rato caminando por la ciudad de los inhumanos hasta que llego a las catacumbas de la ciudad.

De su bolsillo saco algo muy parecido a un teléfono celular pero este proyecto unas palabras.

Fuente de poder desconocida. Tipo de poder: desconocido. A 5,58 MTS. Noroeste.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del aparato camino por las catacumbas hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida.

Tomo una roca para comenzar a golpearla contra la pared, abriéndole un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar una esfera roja brillante, no más grande que una pelota de tenis

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó el misterioso hombre tomando la esfera, la acerco a su oído y la movió un poco escuchando como algo pequeño se movía dentro. La acerco a sus ojos buscando cualquier tipo de abertura o algo "no tiene juntas. ¡ #$ $!" saco un cuchillo de su mochila y empezó a apuñalar la esfera o intentar cortarla sin éxito "vamos… llegar hasta aquí" en su desesperación tomo la esfera roja para golpearla varias veces contra el suelo "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" saco el cetro de su mochila y le apunto a quema ropa haciendo que el láser revote en las paredes.

Una vez cesado el momento, el hombre vio que le había roto una capa de la esfera mostrando varias grietas.

"Ahí vamos, ahí vamos" dijo volviendo a tomar el cuchillo y meterlo entre las grietas "vamos… vamos, nena" sujetando la esfera con una mano y usando la otra para apuñalarla con fuerza logrando romperla siendo cegado brevemente por un destello amarillo pero cuando recupero la vista vio una pequeña joya amarilla de forma ovalada brillando intensamente "Okey. Bueno, señor Robbins, tomo mil millones de dólares y casi toda tu cordura, pero… fuiste y te conseguiste una gema del infinito" tomando la pequeña piedra preciosa "amarilla, amarilla… ¿Cuál era la amarilla? Oh si… así es…" acercando la gema a su cuerpo 'realidad' su cuerpo entero fue envuelto por la luz amarilla para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Mansión Avengers.

Spiderman, con ayuda de los Avengers detrás de él, había relatado todo lo sucedido, desde despertar en Helheim hasta la intervención de Hela para confirmar su historia, exceptuando la parte donde la diosa de la muerte lo beso claro.

Y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los otros, todos reaccionaron con confusión, ira y un poco de indignación pero luego de calmarlos, y hacer que Hulk los calle con un grito, Peter les dio la misma explicación del porqué acepto semejante trato convenciendo a muchos de que ese si era Peter Parker, aunque algunos todavía no estaban tan convencidos de que fuera el que recordaban.

"Suena como una linda historia" dijo la agente de shield rusa "pero aun así ¿Cómo sabemos que es la completa verdad?"

"Yo… bueno, este sería un buen momento para que cierta diosa de la muerte aparezca" dijo el arácnido esperanzado de que acudiera a su llamado pero nada sucedió "igual que la policía, nunca están cuando más los necesitas" cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

"Solo quiere que le de otro beso" dijo Wasp también cruzándose de brazos.

"Y tu ¿Por qué tan celosa?" dijo Carol con una sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

"Yo puedo ayudarte" dijo una voz entre la multitud, todos se apartaron para mostrar a una de las profesoras de la escuela de Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada, Rachel Grey "si me lo permites, puedo entrar en tu mente y ver si lo que dices es verdad".

"¿Sabías que esto pasaría no?" pregunto Peter volteando levemente a ver a él mutante de las garras.

"¿Por qué crees que los llamé?" le respondió Wolverine.

"**Suspiro** bien, si no hay más opción, pero no revises lo que sucede entre las 3 y las 4 de la tarde de hace 2 semanas, ese es mi tiempo" bromeo Spiderman convenciendo un poco más a algunos con sus malas bromas.

La pelirroja puso sus manos en sus sienes cerrando los ojos y comenzando a inspeccionar los últimos recuerdos del castaño desde Carnage City.

"Es el" dijo Rachel abriendo los ojos sorprendida por la historia, además de cierto suceso de hace poco con la diosa. Esto enmudeció al resto de los súper humanos "es realmente el verdadero Spiderman, todo lo que dijo es verdad" muchos de los presentes querían ir y abrazar a aquel que consideraban el alma y corazón del equipo, pero como siempre, hay alguien que no se termina de convencer.

"No me lo creo" dijo Hawkeye no muy convencido "pruébalo, di algo que solo Peter sabría" .

"Bien, cuando Tony no duerme con Pepper duerme con un oso de peluche estilo Ironman llamado Tony jr." Le respondió Peter y al instante el lugar estallo en risa excepto por una persona.

"¡Se supone que era un secreto Peter!" le recrimino el hombre de hierro.

"¿Qué pasa invencible Ironman? ¿Le temes al monstruo bajo la cama?" se burlaba Hawkeye.

"¿En serio Hawkeye? ¿No fuiste tú quien se asustó cuando vio frozen?" dijo Peter haciendo que las risas aumenten y Tony se agarre el estómago del dolor.

"¡No es gracioso! ¡Había un maldito muñeco de nieve parlante! ¡Eso no existe ni aquí!" se defendía como podía pero cuando vio a Black Widow rodando de risa en el suelo se rindió.

"¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja!" Peter escuchaba la risa de Carol detrás de él.

"¿Tú también Carol? Porque puedo escuchar como cantas canciones de Shakira, desde mi cuarto cuando te duchas", dijo Peter haciendo que la Capitana Marvel se sonroje como algunos de los chicos comenzaban a cantar diferentes canciones.

"Tsamina mina, eh eh, waka waka, eh eh" cantaba el Capitán América.

"Oye Cap no te hagas, que te vi cantar y bailar 'quiero mover el bote'" apenas Peter termino de hablar todos en el lugar se reían, algunos estaban el suelo llorando mientras que otros arrodillados sosteniéndose el estómago.

"¡Todo esto tengo que twittearlo!" decía la antorcha humana.

"Yo no haría eso a menos que quieras que muestre el video de ti intentando hacer artes marciales en calzoncillos" le advirtió Peter haciendo que el lugar estalle en risas, no había quien no se riera incluyendo a quienes estaban sonrojados por sus secretos rebelados.

"Está bien, creo que es suficiente" dijo Hawkeye levantándose y limpiándose las lágrimas pero en realidad quería acabar con esto antes de que Peter dijera otra cosa sobre él.

"¿En serio? Porque se mas, como cuando Natasha…"

"¡NO!" grito desesperada la espía de shield.

"Está bien, está bien, que amargados" haciendo un puchero.

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, aunque claro aún había algunos que no confiaban plenamente en lo sucedido, no porque no creyeran que no era el sino que no confiaban plenamente en alguien que era la diosa de la muerte. Muchos de sus amigos se le acercaron chocando las manos o dándole un golpe en la espalda por haber salido de algo como esto mientras que algunas de sus amigas lo abrazaron feliz de que estuviera devuelta para luego abofetearlo, al igual que hicieron Carol y Janet, por haber hecho algo tan estúpido y riesgoso, ya sea por aceptar el trato o lo sucedido en Carnage City.

"Espero que todos estén con energía, esto debemos celebrarlo, Jarvis prepara todo en la sala" dijo Tony haciendo que algunos de los Avengers suspirar en negación.

"Una fiesta suena genial pero hay algo que debo saber antes" dijo Peter luego de recibir tanto cariño.

"¿Si los dragones ya llegaron en Game of Thrones?" dijo Johnny.

"No… bueno si, pero es otra cosa" respondió el castaño serio.

"¿Qué sucede soldado?" dijo Steve.

"Necesito que me respondan ¿Qué paso con Peter Parker?"

**_He aquí el segundo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo... auto publicidad._**

**_Aquí les tengo las votaciones de las posibles parejas para Peter:_**

**_Harem: 2_**

**_Hela: 2_**

**_Wasp: 1_**

**_Black cat: 1_**

**_Silk: 1_**

**_No olviden dejar su voto, los espero en el próximo capítulo._**

**_"_****_¡Sin hilos yo se me mover, yo puedo andar y hasta correr! ¡Los tenía y los perdí! ¡Soy libre y soy feliz!" cantaba y bailaba Deadpool._**

**_"_****_¡Ya callate!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me alegra ver que a tantas personas les haya gustado este fic. Aunque claro temo que se me suba a la cabeza. Pero, ¿a qué personaje no le paso eso?_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Sentido arácnido_**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente

'Aquí yace Peter Parker'

Era lo que decía la lápida frente al dueño de ese nombre, a su lado estaban el Capitán América, usando una gorra y lentes para ocultarse un poco y Johnny, quien le había prestado ropa, aun cuando no se habían desecho de las cosas de Spiderman, las de Peter Parker no podían correr el riego.

"Así que… como fue exactamente que… morí" pregunto Peter sin quitar la mirada de la tumba, era algo muy raro mirar su propia tumba.

"Ten, la 3° página" le dijo Johnny dándole un periódico de hace varios días" 5 días después de que moriste, empezamos a planearlo, Tony logro usar esos robots vivientes de SHIELD para hacer una copia exacta de ti"

**_(Nota: esos son unos robots que SHIELD diseño, hechos para parecer completamente humanos con todo tipo de detalles)_**

"Y fingimos un choque de autos" continuo Johnny mientras Peter veía la mención de un choque cerca de una cafetería, que decía que él había sido la única víctima cuando ambos autos explotaron, "supuestamente, tu ibas a reunirte con tus amigos cuando un auto sin frenos choco con un taxi en el que estabas".

"¿Y con quien exactamente me iba a reunir?"

"Con Flash, su ex Betty, Mary Jane y Carlie" respondió Johnny.

"Claro que Mary Jane y Carlie sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado, fueron de mucha ayuda, en especial Carlie siendo policía forense" dijo el súper soldado.

"Wow, me disculparía con ella por meterla en esto de no ser por, bueno, esto… ¿y mi tía May?" pregunto Peter.

"Ella esta… mejor" dijo la antorcha humana haciendo que Peter lo mire con miedo "Wow, tranquilo amigo, esta perfecta de salud, claro que le afecto el hecho de que su único sobrino murió en un horrible accidente".

"Solo haces que me sienta peor" dijo Peter pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, "jamás pensé que llegaría a este punto".

"No te sientas mal soldado, de no ser por ti muchas personas más hubieran muerto a manos de Carnage y quien sabe que más hubiera pasado" dijo Cap tratando de calmar la culpa.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Peter viendo la portada del periódico, era el alcalde Jameson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el titulo decía 'Alcalde Jameson: no más amenaza arácnida'. "Oh maldito hijo de… ¿es en serio?" devolviéndole el periódico a Johnny y cubriéndose la cara.

"Si, esperábamos que te enteraras con más tacto, al día siguiente de tu muerte, Jameson hizo una conferencia para exclamar su felicidad. Te alegrara saber que su popularidad bajo casi al fondo cuando dio este anuncio" dijo el Capitán América.

"Gracias Cap pero me sentiría mucho mejor si Fury no me estuviera apuntando a matar" dijo Peter confundiendo mucho a sus compañeros. "Sé que estás ahí Fury, sal ya" dándose vuelta para ver un árbol del cual salió el director de SHIELD.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" dijo Johnny en shock, con el Cap en el mismo estado.

"Recuerda que mis poderes están mejorados, incluso mi sentido arácnido, hasta el punto en que si me concentro puedo saber que o quien es la amenaza" le susurro Peter a sus compañeros Avengers "y al pirata se le ocurrió tener 3 agentes francotiradores apuntándome".

"Entonces es cierto, volviste de entre los muertos teje redes" dijo Fury acercándose al trio de héroes.

"Solo dime ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Mockingbird, Clint o Natasha?" le pregunto Peter.

"Aunque por alguna razón no me sorprende" dijo Fury.

"¿Mockingbird, Clint o Natasha?" volvió a preguntar Peter.

"Supongo que ya todos los Avengers y algunos X-Men lo saben".

"Fue Natasha" dijo Peter sintiéndose un poco traicionado al igual que el Capitán América, él esperaba que esta clase de información no saliera del equipo pero a veces olvidaba que ella era una de las agentes de SHIELD más fieles.

"Te estas volviendo más perspicaz Parker".

"¿Entonces ahora qué? ¿Me encerraras y experimentaras conmigo? O… ¿solo me encerraras?" dijo Peter.

"Tu dímelo, aceptaste un trato con una diosa asgardiana y según sé, tus poderes están aumentados por ella. Quien sabe hasta qué punto lo estén o que haya plantado en ti con ese beso que te dio", dijo sacando un teléfono de su bolsillo mostrando la foto donde Hela besaba a Peter. En plan de venganza, Tony les había mostrado a todos la foto que saco con su armadura recibiendo algunas burlas entre alguna que otra muestra de envidia.

"_Esta me las pagaras Tony_" pensó Peter.

"Escucha Nick" intervino el Capitán América, "tú conoces a Peter, sabes que jamás haría tan estúpido de no ser necesario".

"¿Me ofendo o me alago?" le susurro Peter a su mejor amigo que solo se encogió de hombros.

"Y él está bajo la jurisdicción y protección de lo Avengers y la mía, lo que sea que pase nosotros nos encargaremos".

El hombre de un ojo no dijo nada, solo se dio vuelta hasta que desapareció en el horizonte.

"Gracias Cap", dijo Peter sintiendo como su sentido arácnido se calmaba mientras ellos volvían en dirección a la mansión.

"De nada Peter, sabes que cuentas con nosotros"

"Ya que lo mencionas necesito la ayuda de ambos" dijo Peter.

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto Johnny.

"Necesito que vayan a los laboratorios Horizon para recuperar mis trajes de Spiderman".

"¿Para qué?" dijo Johnny un poco confundido.

"Bueno, obviamente no puedo seguir usando mi viejo traje de Spiderman, seria de muy mal gusto dadas las circunstancias, así que estoy planeando hacerme un nuevo traje con, digamos, nuevos aditamentos. Necesito mis otros trajes para poder hacer el nuevo y dudo que Max le de esa tecnología a cualquiera que llegue diciendo conocer a Spiderman o Peter Parker" explico el castaño.

"Seguro, no hay problema"

1 hora después, Mansión Avengers.

Peter y Tony estaban en el laboratorio, más bien, Peter en una computadora terminando el diseño del nuevo traje y Tony viendo los planos del nuevo traje, ambos sentados en sillas giratorias.

"Impresionantes diseños" dijo Tony.

"Gracias".

"¿Por qué no lo intentaste antes? Te habrías ahorrado un montón de problemas" pregunto Tony.

"Me lo he preguntado desde esta mañana que se me ocurrió… listo, ¿qué te parece?" dijo Peter mostrándole el diseño.

"No está mal, simple, sutil pero tiene estilo" dijo Tony.

"¡Tío Peter!" ambos escucharon dos pequeñas voces, una masculina y otra femenina, al darse vuelta vieron entrar a los hijos de la Mujer Invisible que corrieron contra Peter y lo abrazaron haciendo que casi se caiga de no ser por su adición a la silla.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos despiertos tan temprano?" pregunto Peter confundido mirando a los niños.

La noche anterior sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, los dos jóvenes habían escuchado parte de la conversación secreta de los Avengers con respecto al estado actual de Peter.

Flashback

"Te lo explicaremos mañana, ahora lo mejor será que descanses" dijo Carol empujando a Peter fuera de la sala, por como lo conocía no iba a descansar hasta que tuviera lo que quería, a menos que lo obligaran.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Peter comenzando a caminar solo abriendo la puerta y dándose vuelta para ver al equipo "pero espero que…"

"¿Tío Peter?" dijeron dos pequeñas voces que Peter reconoció de inmediato.

"_Demonios_" pensó lentamente dándose la vuelta para ver a los hijos de la mujer invisible mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder "¡Hey!" lo primero que vio fue a Franklin con los ojos ir hacia atrás y desmayarse "Aaaaaaaaahhh, no otra vez".

"Yo lo despierto" dijo Valeria sin quitar la vista del hombre parado frente a él, excepto para abofetear con fuerza a su hermano mayor haciéndolo despertar.

"¡Au!" dijo Franklin levantándose pensando que todo había sido un sueño y volviendo a ver a Spiderman.

"Hey" dijo Peter como saludo.

"¿Tío Peter?" dijo franklin en tono neutro.

"Si soy yo, escuchen, sé que están confundidos y dolidos pero en cuento les explique esto…" no pudo seguir en cuanto ambos niños lo abrazaron a la altura de las piernas. Peter no pudo hacer nada más que arrodillarse a su altura para devolverles el abrazo.

Todos veían esta escena con mucha ternura y emoción, en especial Sue, sabia lo mucho que sus hijos necesitaban esto.

"Clint ¿estas llorando?" dijo Spiderwoman escuchando al arquero respirar momentáneamente con fuerza con la nariz.

"No es que… se me metió algo en el ojo" excuso el agente de SHIELD.

"Pero llevas lentes…"

"¿Te quedaras esta vez?" pregunto Franklin.

"¿Bromeas? Aún tengo que ayudarte para que te conviertas en el mejor superhéroe de la historia" dijo Peter revolviendo el cabello a Franklin, "y aún tengo que ver cómo creces para convertirte en la mejor científica dejándonos a todos nosotros atrás princesita" esto hizo que Sue lo mire con más ternura al ver como su hija ocultaba su rostro sonrojado.

"Tony vas a volver a la cama o…" todos levantando la mirada para ver a la esposa de Tony Stark, Pepper Pots, caminando hacia ellos con una bata pero se detuvo al ver esta extraña y tierna escena "¿Quién es él y porque lleva el traje de Spiderman y abraza a los hijos de Sue?"

"_Bueno, al menos sabemos que el hechizo de Hela funciona_" pensó Peter.

Fin del flashback.

A todos les pareció una tierna escena cuando los dos niños abrazaron al héroe arácnido

"¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?" pregunto Peter.

"Valeria quería asegurarse de que lo de ayer no fuera un sueño" respondió el hijo mayor.

"¡No es cierto!" dijo Valeria avergonzada, aun siendo una niña prodigio le gustaba pensar en ella misma como una adulta.

"Ya, no peleen, ahora que están despiertos vayan a desayunar, los veré en un rato" dijo Peter haciendo que ambos niños se bajen y salgan hacia la cocina.

"De verdad que esos niños te adoran" dijo Tony.

"Si… aun es difícil creer que Reed y Sue se hayan separado".

"Nadie lo creía".

"Sabíamos que tenían sus problemas pero pensé que ellos siempre los solucionarían, eran como los Brad y Angelina Jolie de los superhéroes" dijo Peter.

"Aquí están tus cosas" dijo Johnny entrando con una caja.

"Gracias Johnny ¿tuvieron algún problema con Max?" dijo Peter abriendo la caja y sacando su traje de sigilo, el de la fundación futuro y el traje que uso contra los 6 siniestros dejando dentro su traje de la fundación futuro y el viejo traje negro junto a sus lanzadores y la formula de telaraña.

"al principio pero como decirle que no al Capitán América ¿Y qué planeas hacer con ellos?" pregunto Johnny.

"Intentare unir estos trajes" dijo Peter señalando los que sacó "para el nuevo traje y evitar mucho más problemas esta vez".

"No entiendo porque no usabas estos más seguido" dijo Tony tomando el traje a prueba de balas.

"Porque si me estuviera cambiado de estilo a cada rato, sería como tú" respondió el arácnido.

"Turn down for what" dijo Johnny riéndose.

"¿Turn down for que?" pregunto confundido Peter.

"Cierto, muerto, es algo que salió en los últimos días donde muestran videos de gente tratando de hacerle una broma a alguien o recriminarle ese alguien le devuelve la broma y ponen esa música de fondo" dijo Johnny tomando el traje de la fundación futuro.

"Uno no puede morirse tranquilo en estos días".

"Oye, ¿no te parece que luces igual a alguien con esto?" dijo Johnny con el traje blanco en sus manos, "tal vez… ¿un anti héroe?" haciendo énfasis en la palabra anti y una sonrisa burlona.

"… Sue te lo dijo ¿no es así?" dijo Peter un poco molesto.

"¿Qué? ¿El que no hacía minuto que no pensaras que parecías Anti-Venom? No sería capaz".

**_(nta: en la primera aparición de Peter como miembro de la fundación futuro, insistió mucho en que su traje se parecía al traje de anti-venom y que la gente los confundiria)_**

"Ríete todo lo que quieras" empezando la construcción del traje.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Tony comenzando a pensar ya en cómo transformar el traje en una armadura.

"Agradezco tu ayuda pero no me vendrá nada mal el trabajar como antes, ensuciarme las manos… y reconozco esa mirada" dijo el arácnido.

"Bien, ah por cierto, ¿en cuánto crees que lo terminaras?" pregunto Tony antes de salir con Johnny.

"Antes del almuerzo ¿Por qué?"

"Porque algunos pensamos en como harías para explicar el hecho de que hay un nuevo Spiderman luego de su muerte, así que… organice una conferencia de prensa para después del almuerzo" dijo Tony con una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿Qué tu qué?" dijo Peter sorprendido girando sobre su silla pero ambos héroes se habían ido "bien, vamos a trabajar".

Edifico Baxter

"Okey" dijo el mismo hombre que había estado en Attilan observando a Reed Richards que dormida sobre su escritorio en su laboratorio, con una botella de cerveza a un lado y parecía que no se había afeitado "siga durmiendo doctor. Alarmas, sigan apagadas" dijo con un brillo amarillo saliendo de su mano izquierda y buscando algo con la mirada hasta que escucho una voz masculina y gruesa.

"Hey Reed, vine a ver como estabas dado que ya sabes…" dijo la Cosa entrando con 3 cajas de pizza.

"Ben Grimm" dijo el hombre misterioso.

"¿Quién demonios?" dijo sorprendido dejando caer las pizzas y a punto de atacar hasta que sintió como el piso bajo sus pies se volvía cada vez más blando hasta que se hizo liquido atravesándolo, así y así, hasta que llego al último piso dejando un cráter.

"¿Qué #$ ?" dijo Ben muy confundido.

De vuelta en el laboratorio.

"Alarmas del edificio, sigan apagadas. Reed Richards sigue durmiendo. Okey doctor, ¿dónde guardas tus secretos?" dijo el castaño volviendo a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio una puerta muy elevada en la pared así que fue caminando hasta ella usando una mini escalera para llegar a la puerta "una puerta hacia la nada. Necesito que esta puerta se abra" la luz en su mano se intensifico un momento antes de que la puerta se habrá mostrando un cuarto oscuro "¿Qué…?" al entrar la habitación se ilumino mostrando un orbe rojo cristalino flotando en el centro de la habitación.

"¿Acaso, ¡wow! Acaso ha creado un pequeño universo para protegerlo? ¿Para esconderlo? ¡wow!" dijo el castaño metiendo la mano dentro del orbe y sacando una pequeña joya como la amarilla pero esta era roja. "La roja, Poder" dijo envolviéndose en la luz amarilla y desapareciendo del lugar.

Horas más tarde. Mansión Avengers. 

"No estoy seguro de esto Tony" dijo el Capitán América caminando hacia el laboratorio junto al hombre de hierro.

"Por favor, Cap esto es lo que necesita, un nuevo Spiderman que surge de las cenizas para tomar el lugar del que murió para salvar a la ciudad" respondió Tony.

"Ese es el punto, puede que mucha gente lo tome de mal gusto y esto le salga mal a Peter".

"Nadie pareció tener mucho problema cuando Bucky te reemplazó".

"Eso es diferente, el país entero estaba sumergido en una situación diferente, puede que solo hayan sido dos semanas que no estuvo, pero pasaron muchas cosas, creo que lo que necesita es un tiempo fuera de toda esta locura" dijo Steve.

"Tal vez, pero conociendo a Peter lo más probable es que pase esas vacaciones peleando contra criminales y supervillanos" dijo Ironman, en este caso el Cap le dio la razón cuando vio que llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio.

"Oye Peter, la prensa ya está aquí, ¿terminaste?" dijo el Capitán América frente a la puerta del laboratorio.

"Ya casi" le respondió.

"Dios, tardas más que una mujer" dijo Ironman sin saber que Spiderwoman, la Capitana Marvel y Wasp estaban detrás de él.

"¿Disculpa?" dijeron las 3 a la vez haciendo que el arquero se de vuelta con miedo en el rostro.

"Eh… yo… no quería… es decir…" dijo Ironman tartamudo.

"Ni si quiera yo soy tan estúpido para decir algo así" dijo Peter saliendo de la habitación con su nuevo traje.

**_(Nota: me ahorrare la molestia de describirlo, es el traje de la foto del fic, es el de esa vieja serie "unlimited Spiderman" solo que en vez de ser azul es negro, y lo rojo de la cabeza y hombros, también es negro. Sin la capa y tiene telarañas que también salen de la cara hasta las segundas piernas de la araña y también son rojas, algo así como las de la nueva versión de ultimate Spiderman)_**

"Y bien, ¿qué les parece?" dijo Peter.

"No está mal" dijo Steve.

"Te vez bien" dijo Jessica con ambos pulgares arriba.

"Mucho negro para mi gusto, pero está bien" dijo Carol. Por un leve momento todas las miradas estaban en ella pero de inmediato volvieron a Peter.

"Mejor que tu viejo traje" dijo Wasp.

"Gracias" yendo hacia la salida de la mansión seguido de sus compañeros.

"Y bien ¿pudiste hacer esos cambios que querías?" pregunto Tony.

"¿cambios?" preguntó Wasp.

"Logre hacer una mezcla de mis otros trajes en este" respondió Peter.

"¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?" pregunto la mujer mitad kree confundida al igual que el resto.

"Debo haber escuchado esa pregunta más de 20 veces esta mañana" dijo Spiderman pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"¿Y qué puede hacer este traje exactamente?" preguntó Spiderwoman.

"Bueno tiene un modo de camuflaje que distorsiona la luz y el sonido, invisible e inmune a ataques sónicos, agregue las propiedades de mi traje contra los 6 siniestros, también tiene una función que emite un gran golpe sónico" explico Peter.

"¿Perfecto para simbiontes?" dijo divertida Spiderwoman.

"Tal vez, también agregue bombas de los diferentes tipos de telarañas que hice, las cuales guardo en mi cinturón bajo el traje, una placa sobre mi muñeca con mini dardos y lo hice a partir de las moléculas inestables de unos de mis otros traje" termino de explicar Peter para darse cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la entrada y a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas podía adivinar por los gritos que había mucha gente afuera.

"Todo está listo Steve" dijo Pepper, que claro sabía todo el asunto y como todas las mujeres, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Peter.

"Gracias Pepper" dijo el Capitán América, "muy bien, terminemos con esto" saliendo por la puerta junto a sus compañeros, excepto Peter quien pudo darse una mejor idea de cuantas personas había.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Peter?" preguntó Pepper.

"Por supuesto que no, no es la idea que tenía en mente pero tanto Tony como Cap tienen razón, no es la mejor respuesta pero no puedo aparecer de la nada sin explicación, algunos podrían tomarlo de muy mal gusto" dijo Peter sintiendo un deja vú.

En alguna parte del universo ultímate, miles morales, el nuevo Spiderman, estornudo mientras peleaba contra Omega red.

Volviendo a nuestro universo.

"Gracias a todos por venir" dijo el hombre de hierro desde el mini escenario hecho frente a la mansión, él y los otros héroes observando a todos los periodistas sacando fotos y listos para hacer preguntas "seré breve, han sido 2 semanas difíciles para muchos de nosotros, con la muerte de Spiderman… todos aquellos que son héroes, o lo han sido, saben las consecuencias que este trabajo puede traer y Spiderman lo sabía, el dio su vida por la ciudad, pero su legado no acabara ahí" llamando la atención de los reporteros, "ya que él, en caso de que algo le pasara, tenía a alguien que lo reemplace, alguien quien siga con su legado". Esto hiso que todos empiecen a murmurar y el flash de las cámaras aumente "los Avengers sabemos quién es y es hora de que ustedes lo conozcan".

"Aquí voy mundo" dijo Spiderman viendo abrirse las puertas.

"Les presento al nuevo Spiderman" dijo Tony haciendo que el flash aumente a un punto casi enceguecedor y los gritos tantos de fanáticos como periodistas aumentaban mientras todos veían al arácnido salir de la mansión quien, a pesar de llevar la máscara, los demás podía notar los nervios en su forma de caminar. Al llegar frente al micrófono, lo ajusto un poco a su altura.

"Bueno, para empezar quitare algunas preguntas obvias, no, no revelare mi identidad secreta ni la del mi predecesor", dijo Spiderman haciendo que muchos comiencen a pensar en nuevas preguntas. "Así que, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?" dijo haciendo que todos griten y levanten la mano, "tú, la castaña del fondo" seleccionando al azar.

"¿Por qué apareces ahora y no antes?"

"Porque conocía a Spiderman tanto con o sin la máscara y no quería aceptar el reemplazarlo, pero gracias al apoyo de los Avengers, decidí seguir con sus deseos tomar la responsabilidad, la pelea contra el crimen y los chistes que sé que tanto les encanta" respondió Spiderman.

"¿Tienen alguna clase de relación con el superhéroe de Houston, Scarlet Spider?" pregunto otro.

"Lo siento pero no puedo responder eso sin revelar cosas personales" volvió a responder.

"¿Cómo podemos confiar en quien eres quien dices ser?" dijo una rubia de altura mediana que Peter reconoció.

"_No creas que no estaba preparado para ti Norah Winters. _Cualquiera diría, porque los Avengers confían en mi o saben quién soy, pero yo no, no hago esto porque quiera su fama o un puesto en el equipo, hago esto porque él dijo que 'un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad' y esta es ahora mi responsabilidad, seguro, no espero que todos me acepten al principio, incuso a mí me pareció ofensivo el tomar su lugar, pero como dije, hago esto para que un hombre que sacrificó su vida y todo lo que eso conllevaba no sea olvidado… así que me su confianza me la ganare, al igual que él lo hizo, sin ayuda" dijo el arácnido dejando callada a la rubia.

"Y entonces, ¿para qué es todo esto?" volvió a preguntar la misma chica.

"Dije que quería hacerlo igual que él, pero jamás dije que me gustara la idea de policías disparándome o de un bigotudo con olor a Habano barato tratando de culparme de todo" dijo con tono de broma haciendo que varios rían mientras sus compañeros detrás de él negaban con una sonrisa "así que si no les molesta, no más preguntas damas y caballeros, son un público excelente y no olviden darle la propina a la camarera" dijo Spiderman dándose vuelta ignorando los gritos de la multitud mientras entraba de vuelta a la mansión con sus amigos Avengers, con excepción de Tony quien se quedó para terminar con la conferencia de prensa.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh, eso sí que fue intenso" dijo Peter quitándose la máscara y pasándose la mano por la frente quitándose unas pequeñas gotas de sudor.

"Vaya discurso, ¿lo practicaste frente al espejo?" dijo Johnny.

"No, pero confiaba en que Norah estuviera aquí y que tratara de hundirme" dijo Peter.

"Pues salió mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo Tony entrando a la mansión "sinceramente pensé que tendría que intervenir".

"Gracias por el voto de confianza".

"Fue un bonito discurso Tony" dijo Wasp.

"Gracias, Pepper lo escribió en realidad" admitió un poco avergonzado.

"Ya sospechaba" dijeron todos a la vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Creen que no pueda escribir un discurso emotivo?" dijo indignado Ironman.

"Tony, no hay discurso posible en el que no digas, 'yo soy Ironman' " dijo Pepper.

"¿No se supone que tu estés de mi lado?"

"Tony, te quiero, pero no eres el hombre más romántico del mundo" dijo la pelirroja haciendo reír a todos.

"Puedo ser romántico si quiero"

"Está bien, llévame a cenar el fin de semana" dijo Pepper dándose la vuelta.

"No parece tan difícil" dijo Ironman muy confiado.

"Sin ninguna armadura" dijo su novia a lo lejos dejando en silencio al billonario.

"… ¿Pero si IMA decide atacar?" dijo Tony siguiendo a su chica.

"Bien, mientras ellos discuten, otra vez, yo me voy" dijo Spiderman subiendo por las escaleras principales dela mansión.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el Capitán América un poco confundido.

"¿Lo olvidan?, tengo un 'legado' que cumplir".

"Espera Pete" dijo el Dr. Bruce Banner.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo Doc?"

"Necesito que vengas al laboratorio, el Dr. Strange y yo tenemos que hacerte unas pruebas sobre tu estado" dijo Bruce.

"¿Otra vez? Escuchen sé que siguen nervioso con lo de Hela pero les aseguro que…"

"No es por eso, pasaron 2 semanas desde que moriste, en ese tiempo tu cuerpo ya había empezado con la descomposición por lo que tenemos que revisarte de arriba a abajo" respondió el Doctor.

"**Suspiro** si no tengo más opción" dijo Spidey bajando por las escaleras y siguiendo a Bruce hasta la sala medica de la mansión.

Houston, Four Season.

"¿Tú sabias algo de esto?" preguntó Annabelle a su novio al ver las noticias sobre un nuevo Spiderman, pero al ver que Kaine estaba con los dientes apretados, temblando de ira y sosteniendo su taza de café con tanta firmeza que se rompió sin impórtale la bebida caliente.

"Toma eso como un no" dijo una chica adolecente de no más de 16 años, cabello negro, con una trenza como cola de caballo, una sudadera celeste y unos pantalones negro, que estaba comiendo helado directo del recipiente "Kaine está pensando en groserías, tiene que poner un dólar en el frasco" señalando un frasco casi lleno de dinero que tenía una cinta pegada que decía 'groserías'

"Creo que no es el mejor momento Aracely" dijo Annabelle.

Horas más tarde, casi al anochecer, mansión Avengers.

"Dime la verdad, solo me queda un mes ¿no es así?" dijo Peter sentado en una cama, quien solo llevaba los pantalones y botas de su traje mostrando lo que parece ser una cicatriz delante y detrás de su cuerpo donde Carnage lo había apuñalado, simulando la voz de una mujer llorosa. Desde hace horas que Bruce y el Dr. Strange lo tenían encerrado en la sala medica haciéndole todo tipo de pruebas.

"Según tus exámenes, parece que estas mejor que antes, todas tus cicatrices desaparecieron, con excepción de la que Carnage te dejo y tu masa muscular aumento los suficiente para que tu cuerpo se adapte a tu nueva fuerza" dijo Bruce.

"Te lo dije, estoy fantástico" dijo Peter levantando su mano derecha para empezar a meter y sacar el aguijón oculto, claro que la primera vez fue tan doloroso que pego un grito que se escuchó por toda la mansión y Sue tuvo que taparle los oídos a sus hijos por lo que decía el grito "_no sé cómo Kaine hace esto todo el tiempo_".

"Desde una perspectiva medica estas bien, deja de hacer eso" regaño el científico experto en gamma haciendo que Peter deje de jugar con el aguijón, "¿tú que dices Stephen?" mirando al hechicero supremo en flotando en pose de meditación.

"He revisado cada cm de su cuerpo…"

"Que eso quede entre la relación Doctor/paciente" interrumpió Peter.

"Y he encontrado algo" dijo el doctor haciendo que ambos se asusten, "parece que Hela te ha marcado".

"¿A qué te refieres con marcado?" pregunto asustado el arácnido.

"En estos momentos puedo ver el aura y alma de ambos" abriendo los ojos mostrando que ambos resplandecían en color rojo, "cuando veo la de Dr. Banner, veo un aura y alma común pero cuando veo la tuya…"

"Dilo, que sea rápido e indoloro".

"Parece que lo que Hela ha hecho, fue proclamarte como suyo, cualquier otra entidad que intente afectarte de cualquier manera no tendrá efecto, no sin su consentimiento" explico el Dr. Strange.

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó el arácnido.

"Yo diría que un poco de ambos, ya que no sabemos hasta qué punto te haya afectado la marca".

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?" pregunto Bruce.

"No lo creo, en lo que respecta al resto, sigue siendo el mismo Peter Parker".

"Genial, entonces ya puedo irme" dijo Spiderman bajando de la cama y tomando su ropa al mismo tiempo que por la puerta entraron Wasp y Spiderwoman.

"Oye Pete, el Cap quiere que…" empezó a decir la versión femenina de Spidey pero ella y la fundadora Avenger se quedaron calladas al ver el torso desnudo y con musculoso de Peter, no tenía tanto musculo como Thor pero si el suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquiera, en especial con la cicatriz en su abdomen marcado.

"Hey, hola tierra a Jessica y Janet" dijo Spidey ya con su traje completo pasando su mano frente a las caras de las chicas haciéndolas reaccionar "¿Qué sucede?"

"Eh… nosotras estábamos… estábamos… ¿Jessica que estábamos haciendo?" pregunto Wasp con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Nosotras? Eh… si… eh, Steve quiere verte" dijo por fin Spiderwoman.

"Seguro" dijo Spiderman poniéndose su máscara y siguiendo a ambas mujeres.

"¿Crees que algún día se dé cuenta?" preguntó el Dr. Strange al ver las expresiones de las damas.

"Ese será el día en que Hulk le gane a Tony en ajedrez" bromeo Bruce.

Con Peter, Janet y Jessica

"¿Y para que quiere verme el Cap?" Preguntó Peter mientras las mujeres delante de él lo guiaban por un salón hacia la sala de la mansión.

"Ya lo veras" dijo Spiderwoman abriendo la puerta hacia la sala pero todo estaba oscuro.

"¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?" pregunto confundido Peter entrando para prender la luz.

"¡Sorpresa!" se escuchó el grito de todos los Avengers, la sala había sido decorada y había una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Spidey quitándose la máscara.

"Es tu fiesta de bienvenida" dijo Ironman retrayendo su máscara.

"¿Bienvenido de entre los muertos?" dijo leyendo el cartelón colgado "¿Johnny?"

"Johnny" respondió Tony.

"Ven, es tu fiesta y no vas a perdértela" dijo Hawkeye dándole una bebida y arrastrándolo mientras que Pepper le daba una sin alcohol a Tony.

Time skip

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que empezó la fiesta, Peter estaba en el balcón, con su máscara arremangada hasta la nariz para poder tomar su bebida. Aun cuando era en su honor las fiestas no eran lo suyo, podía escuchar a los Avengers hablar unos con otros, en especial a Sue regañando a Johnny o a Pepper haciendo lo mismo pero con Tony.

"¿Aislándote en tu propia fiesta?" dijo una voz detrás de él, giro levemente la cabeza para ver a la mutante miembro de los Uncanny Avengers, Rogue.

"Si bueno, las fiestas nunca fueron lo mío, pregúntale a cualquiera en este lugar, y yo supongo que tu estas aquí porque tú y Carol siguen sin poder estar en la misma habitación" dijo Spiderman mientras Rogue se acercaba y ambos se apoyaban en el barandal del balcón.

"Tienes razón, por cierto" dijo Rogue antes de abofetearlo.

"¡Ow! ¿Por qué todas las mujeres están tan empeñadas en abofetearme? No te imaginas los que dolió el de She-Hulk" frotando su mejilla.

"Eso fue y todos los demás, fueron por haber hecho algo tan estúpido en Carnage city" explico Rogue.

"Si, bueno creo que me lo merezco" dijo Spidey antes de quedar en un silencio incómodo.

"Te extrañe Pete" dijo Rogue sin pensar y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que dijo "es decir, te extrañamos... todos lo hicimos, yo lo hice, Steve lo hizo, hasta Logan lo hizo"

"Gracias Rogue"

"Hasta hablo en tu funeral"

"¿En serio?" dijo sorprendido Spiderman, "¿y que dijo exactamente?"

"Puedes escucharlo en video, Tony hizo que filmaran tu funeral"

"Entonces podre ser el primer hombre en ver su propio funeral… ¿lo sigues usando?" dijo Peter.

"Claro" contesto Rogue arremangándose y mostrando una pulsera dorada con lo que parecía ser una piedra en el centro "jamás pude agradecerte lo suficiente por esto"

"No tienes que hacerlo Rogue, eres mi amiga y siempre ayudo a mis amigos"

"supongo que te estas adaptando bien" dijo Rogue.

"entiendo que Tony tenga una armadura donde cambio el rojo por el negro, entiendo el nuevo uniforme de Carol, entiendo su corte de cabello, entiendo muchas cosas más, lo que no entiendo es como es que Deadpool está casado, cuando yo no eh tenido una cita desde isla araña" dijo Peter haciendo reír a la miembro de los Uncanny Avengers.

"nadie lo entiende, creo que tiene que ver con Drácula y una especia de matrimonio arreglado que Deadpool interfirió para luego enamorarse de esa mujer, no lo sé, siempre está diciendo locuras" trato de explicar Rogue.

"dímelo a mí" dijo el castaño recordando todas las veces que trabajo con él.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Qué se siente… morir?" pregunto un poco nerviosa la mutante.

"Bueno… eso sí que es algo difícil de describir" dejando su bebida apoyada en el barandal y pasando sus manos por su cabeza, "supongo que es difícil de describir ya que a mí me apuñalaron, pero… es como cuando te despierta e intentas levantarte pero estas tan cansado que no puedes… hasta que lentamente vuelves a quedarte dormido".

"¿Tuviste miedo?"

"Un poco" dijo Spiderman sorprendiendo a Rogue, "porque aun con todo lo que vimos, nadie sabe lo que nos espera, en especial a mi dado que…" lentamente su rostro perdía la sonrisa y se volvia neutral.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo… lo mate… mate a Carnage" dijo Peter, sabía que lo había hecho, era la razón por la que estaba en esta situación pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta en firme de lo que había hecho "yo… mate a alguien…"

"Ah no, no harás eso" dijo con firmeza Rogue.

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó Peter confundido.

"Eso, que siempre haces, tomar tus victorias y convertirlas en fallos haciéndote sentir peor".

"Pero yo…"

"Peter mírame" dijo Rogue haciendo que el arácnido la mire "ese hombre era un monstruo, ha asesinado a cientos, tal vez miles de personas con o sin ese traje, sé que el pensar en las vidas que salvarás no ayudan, pero era lo que tenías que hacer. Muchos te conocen como el héroe que toma la decisión que nadie más puede, pues a veces esa decisión es una más difícil de lo que parece. Y no por eso dejas de ser quien eres".

"Gracias Rogue"

"De nada Pete" dijo Rogue volviendo a entrar en el silencio incómodo "oye, si no tienes nada que hacer ¿quieres…?"

**¡CRASH! **

Ambos escucharon algo romperse dentro de la mansión y con mucha fuerza para luego ver a través de la ventana a todos reuniéndose.

"_Maldita sea_" pensó la mutante Avenger como Peter se volvió a acomodar su máscara para luego entrar a la mansión y ver al Hulk rojo con la cara hinchada y en el suelo.

"¿Ese es el Hulk rojo?" preguntó Spiderman.

"La verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué puede hacerle esto a un Hulk?" dijo el Capitán América preocupando a todos.

"In… infinito… gemas… infinito" dijo el Hulk rojo como pudo antes de perder la conciencia.

**_Bueno, aquí lo tienen el 3 capitulo y quisiera aclarar, para aquellos que llevan mucho tiempo leyendo comics y saben mucho, Peter sigue sin recordar que estuvo casado, entre otras cosas que le hice olvidar yo :)_**

**_Aquí les tengo las votaciones de las posibles parejas para Peter:_**

**_Hela: 12_**

**_Harem: 11_**

**_Black cat: 9_**

**_Sue: 4_**

**_Rogue: 3_**

**_Wasp: 3_**

**_Silk: 2_**

**_Solo pueden votar una vez, y para aquellos que no lo han hecho, no olviden hacerlo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Me alegra ver que a tantas personas les haya gustado este fic. Aunque claro temo que se me suba a la cabeza. Pero, ¿a qué personaje no le paso eso?_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Sentido arácnido_**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 4

Funtime Inc. Una subsidiaria de empresas Stark.

El lugar parecía estar abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y el hombre de hierro estaba apoyado contra una mesa, con 6 sillas, esperando en lo que parecía solía ser una sala de reuniones.

"Vamos…" mirando el reloj proyectado en el casco de su armadura "vamos…"

"Fluctuación de energía detectada" dijo la inteligencia artificial del traje, en el momento un destello multicolor apareció brevemente antes de mostrar al hechicero supremo "Doctor Stephen Strange. Identidad confirmada. Ocupación: hechicero".

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo el doctor.

"De haber ido a la fiesta lo sabrías… esperamos a los otros" contesto Ironman.

"Creí que habíamos dejado de juntarnos así".

"Esperamos a los otros" volvió a decir Ironman.

"Forma de vida humanoide detectada a 30,5 metros" dijo Jarvis "escaneando… rey T'Challa. Alias: Black Phanter. Identidad: confirmada. Ocupación monarca"

"¿Qué inusual emergencia hizo que me alejara de las obligaciones de mi reino?" dijo el rey de Wakanda pasando por una de las entradas.

"Me encanta cuando vienes con una línea memorizada T'Challa y de haber ido a la fiesta de la mansión no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" dijo Ironman.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" dijo Black Phanter.

"Estamos esperando a todos" dijo Ironman una vez más.

"Te dije que había terminado con esto" dijo T'Challa muy molesto.

"Cálmate".

"Secretos y mentiras".

"Espero no llegar tarde" dijo una voz en una de las tantas puertas del lugar.

"Henry Phillip 'Hank' McCoy. Alias: Beast" dijo Jarvis.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" pregunto uno de los X-Men originales.

**_(Nota: les recuerdo, para quienes no lo sepan, ahora Beast tiene otra forma, algo más grande, ustedes busquen en Google imágenes: All new X-Men Beast, y es de las dos primeras imágenes)._**

"Identidad: confirmada. Ocupación: maestro en la escuela Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada. Grupo de afiliación: X-Men" volvió a decir Jarvis.

"Esperamos a todos Hank" dijo Ironman.

"Caballeros, tengo algo de suma importancia para hablarles" todos voltearon a ver a Reed Richards que seguía en el mismo estado que en su laboratorio.

"Reed Richards. Alias: Mister Fantástico. Grupo de afiliación: Los 4Ffantásticos. Ocupación: científico, aventurero. Identidad: confirmada" siguió Jarvis.

"¿Lo tienes?" pregunto Ironman confundido.

"Creí que por eso nos habías reunido" dijo Reed igual de confundido.

"No. Los reuní por mi tema"

"Espera ¿Cuál es tu tema?" Reed seguía confundido.

"Deberíamos esperar…" Ironman estaba a punto de decir su misma línea pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su inteligencia artificial.

"Fluctuación de energía… teletransportacion no-natural detectada" un destello azul les cegó levemente.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo una mujer adulta de laaaaaaaaaargo cabello rojo que se movía como si estuviese vivo, llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo, morado que tenía el cuello rojo y parecía ser una gran M en su cintura y la punta bajaba por el costado de las piernas. Junto a ella estaba una enorme criatura con apariencia perruna, le llegaba hasta el pecho y parecía tener el símbolo omega al revés en su frente como cuerno.

"Medusa. Alias: ninguno. Grupo de afiliación: reina de los inhumanos. Ocupación: monarca revolucionaria".

"Grrrrr" hizo la criatura.

"Lockjaw. Alias: ninguno. Grupo de afiliación: inhumanos. Ocupación: teletransportador, transporte para la familia real inhumana. Identidad: confirmada" explico Jarvis.

**_(Nota: les recomiendo buscarlo para saber cómo se ve)._**

"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" pregunto Ironman aún más confundido.

"Enviaron una señal para mi esposo" dijo Medusa.

"Si, tu esposo el rey de los inhumanos. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" dijo Ironman.

"Mi esposo está muerto" explico Medusa sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro.

**_(Nota: no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero la última vez que leí algo sobre los inhumanos Black Bolt estaba muerto)._**

"Esas… esas son terribles noticias. No lo sabía" dijo Mr. Fantástico.

"Lo sé".

"Oh, mi… lo siento tanto" dijo Reed abrazando a la pelirroja por un momento.

"Él te quería" dijo Medusa sin querer mencionar su aspecto.

"¿Qué tan seguido se encontraban ustedes en secreto?" pregunto Medusa.

"No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora Medusa. Por favor ¿sabes… sabes dónde guardaba tu marido una… una gema? ¿Una joya?" preguntó Ironman.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó el Dr. Strange ya impaciente.

"Las gemas del infinito" dijo el ex líder de los 4 fantásticos.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto asustado T'Challa.

"Lo saben" dijo Reed.

"Cre…- creo que alguien ha robado la gema de Black Bolt" dijo Tony Stark.

"No" dijo Mr. Fantástico.

"¿No?"

"No. Robaron la mía" dijo Reed.

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" preguntó Stephen Strange.

"Anoche. Justo anoche" respondió Reed.

"¿Cuál tenías?" volvió a preguntar el hechicero supremo.

"Roja, poder".

"¿Tú tenías poder?" dijo Ironman sin poder creerlo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Medusa molesta.

"Este grupo… nos reunimos en secreto" respondió Beast "todos, incluyendo a tu esposo, para intentar mantener bajo control a la locura de este mundo".

"¿Y por qué mi marido me ocultaría esto?" pregunto Medusa.

"Hicimos un pacto" dijo Reed algo avergonzado.

"Hombres" dijo Medusa por lo bajo, "¿y qué han hecho? Exactamente, ¿qué ha regresado para atormentarlos tanto?"

"Sacamos de circulación las gemas del infinito".

"¿Las gemas del infinito?"

"Ítems de increíble poder sobre el tiempo y el espacio" continuo explicando Reed, "cuando las gemas se juntan… ellas, permiten a su poseedor control completo de todo… cada uno tomo una, para salvaguardarlas".

"Jurando jamás usarlas nosotros mismos".

"¿Las tomaron?" pregunto Medusa sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"Para tenerlas a salvo" dijo Mr. Fantástico, "porque cada vez que alguien intentaba juntarlas… para crear el guantelete del infinito, la tierra, nuestras existencia pendía de un hilo".

**_(Deadpool: ¡Sin hilos yo se me mover, yo puedo andar y hasta correr los tenia y los…!)_**

**_(Nota: ¡Suficiente con los hilos!- sacando una bazuca- ¡voy a contra vivirte!)_**

"Simplemente retiramos esa opción de la mesa".

"Hasta ahora" dijo T'Challa.

"Bien... así que ¿Quién está intentando robarlas esta vez?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"¿Y cómo podrían saber que las teníamos?" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"¿Cómo podrían saber dónde están?" preguntó T'Challa.

"Escuchen... anoche… un hombre irrumpió en el edificio Baxter. Ninguna alarma se activó y no me desperté" dijo Reed.

"_No me sorprende, hueles a cerveza __**snif snif**__ y de la barata_" pensó el X-Men.

"¿Lo capturaste en la cámara de seguridad?" preguntó Ironman.

"No".

"¿No?" pregunto nuevamente el hombre de hierro.

"Pero Ben se lo topó por accidente" dijo Mr. Fantástico, "ese hombre transformo el piso debajo de los pies de Ben en agua… si, agua, tirándolo desde 34 pisos hasta el suelo. Al momento en que Ben regresó al laboratorio… se había ido. Mi bóveda había sido abierta y la gema no estaba".

"¿La mantenías en una caja fuerte?" pregunto Beast indignado.

"La mantenía en un micro-universo de mi propia creación, escondida en un universo de bolsillo con una sola vía de entrada y salida. Una puerta sin trabas ni combinaciones, que solo podía ser abierta con la activación de mis propias ondas cerebrales, en otras palabras, una imposibilidad" explico el científico aventurero.

"Y sin embargo…" dijo Beast.

"¿Pero no lo sabias?" dijo Mr. Fantástico mirando a Ironman "no es por eso que nos convocaste aquí".

"No".

"¿Entonces por qué nos llamaste?"

"¿Recuerdan al Hulk rojo?"

Flash back, una hora antes, mansión Avenger.

"Despierta dormilón… ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Te vienen persiguiendo?" dijo Spiderwoman dándole pequeños disparos de sus rayos venenosos haciéndolo reaccionar.

"No, no, he venido solo" dijo el Hulk de otro color "lamento mi aterrizaje, realmente, creo que podía hacerlo, pero no estoy… en la mejor forma" poniéndose de rodillas mostrando la mitad de su rostro hinchado de tal forma que le salía la sangre amarilla.

"Y tienes un salpullido rojizo… en todo el cuerpo" dijo Spiderman haciendo que el Hulk rojo se le quede viendo.

"Eres igual de hablador que el otro" dijo el Hulk rojo.

**_(Nota: de ahora en adelante al Hulk rojo lo llamara por su otro nombre, Rulk, lo sé no es de lo más imaginativo pero que se le va a hacer)._**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Thor con su martillo levantado.

"Un tipo acaba de patearme el trasero. Tenía una… una joya, una joya roja" dijo Rulk.

"¿Dónde paso esto?" pregunto Ironman rápidamente.

"El valle de la muerte" respondió.

"¿Un tipo solo?" dijo Spidey sin poder creerlo, aun siendo un hombre que volvió de la muerte.

"Bueno, obviamente era mucho más que eso" dijo Rulk.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?" volvió a preguntar Thor.

"¿No es lo que ustedes hacen? ¿Pelear esa pelea que ninguno puede pelear solo?" preguntó el Hulk rojo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos" dijo Steve Rogers acercándose al grandote rojo "has hecho lo correcto al venir aquí".

"Pero la próxima vez usa la #$ $ puerta" dijo Black Widow.

"Leguaje" dijo el Capitán, sintiendo la mirada extraña de todos "dinos todo lo que sepas, no te guardes ninguno detalle"

"He estado viviendo en el área del valle de la muerte, haciendo una operación encubierta de los Thunderbolts" dijo Rulk.

"¿Los Thunderbolts volvieron?" preguntó Spiderman a la Antorcha Humana.

"Algo así, él junto a otros, Elektra, Punisher, Deadpool, Ghost Rider" contesto Johnny.

**_(Nota: sé que falta un miembro pero es cosa para después)_**

"¿Hizo que Deadpool se uniera? ¿Está loco?"

"Se supone que tenía que mantenerme discreto, hasta que vi una luz particular" comenzó a explicar Rulk "ahora creo que fue algún tipo de teletransportacion, pero…"

Flash back de Rulk, hace un par de horas antes.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" dijo el hombre que tenía ambas gemas, la roja en la mano derecha y la amarilla en la izquierda "desierto, calor, okey, la gema de la realidad necesita ordenes más específicas" su cuerpo entero fue cubierto una vez más por el resplandor amarillo haciendo que su ropa cambie por una camiseta de manga corta, pantalones cortos y sandalias "no puedes solo decir 'sácame del maldito edificio Baxter' debes persuadirla en su dirección. Okey, curva de aprendizaje. No pasa nada. Es como con las piedras Norn" comenzó a caminar hasta que algo frente a él se estrelló "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

"¿Qué demonios te parezco?" dijo el Hulk rojo saliendo del cráter.

"¡UNA PRUEBA!" grito el hombre misterioso saltando y golpeando al gigante rojo en el lado derecho de su cara con la mano que tenía la gema roja haciendo que se arrastre por el suelo hasta que clavo su mano contra el suelo y fue corriendo contra el hombre misterioso pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo este levanto su mano con la gema del poder y sujetó al Hulk rojo, lo giró sobre sí mismo y lo dejo de espalda al cielo.

Saltó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta que Rulk logró sujetarlo de su brazo izquierdo tirándolo contra el suelo.

El Hulk rojo intento hacerlo abrir su mano pero para su sorpresa el hombre a pesar de ser pequeño tenía casi tanta fuerza como él.

"¡Quítate!" grito el castaño, el resplandor rojo aumento y golpeó al mastodonte carmesí haciendo que se elevara en el aire antes de caer inconsciente.

Fin del flash back de Rulk.

"Para cuando desperté este sujeto había ido" dijo Rulk "y déjenme decirles algo, se cuando alguien sabe cómo pelear, este tipo no sabía de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía poder pero no movimiento".

"Un tipo con un lindo auto y sin licencia para conducir" dijo Spiderman.

"Algo así, pero hay un tipo misterioso por ahí que tiene el poder para noquearme… supuse que les interesaría saberlo".

"¿Joya roja de poder?" dijo Spiderwoman sin saber a qué se refería.

"Deberíamos llamar al Dr. Strange" dijo Hawkeye.

"Lo primero que aparece en la base de datos de los Avengers son las gemas del infinito" dijo Sharon Carter usando una tableta de Horizon.

"Bueno, ¿no es todo lo que necesitamos?" preguntó Wolverine.

"¿Qué son las gemas del infinito?" dijo Spiderman pensando que era algo que paso durante su ausencia.

"No tengo idea" dijo Rogue aun molesta por que su momento a solas con Peter fuera interrumpido.

"Déjenme… chequear mis archivos" dijo Ironman antes de salir volando por la ventana que Rulk había roto.

"¿No puede chequear sus archivos desde aquí?" pregunto confundido el héroe arácnido.

"Uh… si" respondió Sharon.

"Rastréalo" dijo Steve.

"Um, no sé si me voy a sentir cómoda…"

"Sharon… es una orden"

"Si Steve"

Fin del flash back.

"Me asegure de que mi gema estuviese a salvo y los junte a todos" dijo Tony Stark al terminar de contar lo sucedido "eso es lo que dijimos que haríamos, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, creí que esto era…".

"¿Quién tenía la amarilla?" pregunto Black Phanter.

"Black Bolt" respondió Mr. Fantástico.

"No quiero ser grosero, señorita medusa… pero, ¿dónde descansan los restos de su marido?" preguntó el Dr. Strange.

"Estoy… incomoda repasando los detalles del fallecimiento de mi esposo con ustedes" respondió Medusa desviando la mirada.

"Black Bolt jamás se hubiese llevado la gema de la tierra" dijo Reed interviniendo.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Puedes llevarnos a donde estaba Attilan?" pregunto Reed.

"Lockjaw" dijo Medusa y de su 'cuerno' salió una luz que envolvía a todos los presentes.

"Espera, ¿En dónde estamos.." dijo Ironman antes de que el ambiente a su alrededor cambiara y se encontrara frente a la antigua ciudad de los inhumanos "… yendo?"

"El antiguo hogar de nuestra Attilan" respondió la reina inhumana.

"¿Los Himalaya?" pregunto Beast alegrándose de tener pelo en todo su cuerpo.

"Si".

"Fantástico" dijo el mutante azul abrazándose a sí mismo.

"Señor, detecto 3 cuerpos a 134.72 metros al noroeste" dijo Jarvis.

"Heridas de arma de fuego, pero no de balas" dijo el Dr. Richards estirando su torso para revisar los cuerpos.

"Suponemos entonces que el asesino continuó hasta los cimientos de la ciudad" dijo el hechicero supremo haciendo su clásica posición de manos "déjenme ver si puedo conjurar un hechizo de aura" sus manos brillaron por un momento hasta que frente a ellos apareciera una silueta brillante y comenzara a caminar.

Todos siguieron la forma brillante por toda la ciudad hasta que terminaron en el mismo lugar que el hombre misterioso.

"Las catacumbas" dijo Medusa comenzando a caminar por el pasillo siendo seguida por los hombres.

"Mi armadura no detecta ondas cerebrales aquí abajo, humana o inhumana"

"Aquí es donde la familia real encarcelaba a los insurgentes" dijo la pelirroja.

"Por aquí" dijo Reed aun estirado hasta que encontraron la esfera roja abierta y los artículos tecnológicos, "bueno…"

"Tenemos otra escena del crimen" dijo el hombre de hierro.

"Este es el cuerpo del delito" dijo Reed tomando el bastón que había sido disparado, "tecnología de pulso de m iones, muy nuevo, es un arma de Hydra".

"¿Dices que Hydra está detrás de esto?" pregunto asustado el rey de Wakanda.

"No necesariamente, alguien con un arma de Hydra" respondió Reed.

"Y luego esta esto…" dijo Tony tomando el otro aparto "esto es tecnología de I.M.A. un escáner de fuentes de energías ambientales".

"¿Lo que significa?" pregunto Stephen Strange.

"Una pieza de súper alta tecnología, como lo que usarías para buscar metales en la playa".

"¿Quién lo hace? ¿Podrías conseguir uno?" volvió a preguntar el Dr.

"No puedes comprar uno, ¿sabes lo que costarían solamente algunas partes de esto?" dijo Ironman.

"No" respondió sin más el hechicero.

"Solo por el estuche, diría que hecho a pedido, tecnología de I.M.A. y tecnología de Hydra".

"Nuestro asesino estaba bien financiado, bien conectado y tengo suerte de que Ben lo haya encontrado cuando lo hizo, podría haberme matado" dijo Reed.

"¿Qué hay de huellas dactilares?" preguntó el Dr. Strange.

"No hay nada excepto una cantimplora, una barra energética y un sweater grueso" dijo Mr. Fantástico revisando la mochila.

"¿Y ese gran huevo rojo?" dijo Black Phanter tomando la esfera pero Medusa se la arrebato.

"Había uno de mi gente que hacia estuches como ese, cascarones duros, hermosos, era su talento, su nombre era Ertzia" dijo la pelirroja.

"La gema estaba en el estuche, ¿podemos hablar con este Ertzia?" preguntó Reed.

"Murió".

"Black Bolt la tenía encerrada y escondida aquí en las catacumbas" dijo Reed.

"¿Pero la dejo atrás?" preguntó Ironman.

"Se tomaron decisiones difíciles cuando abandonamos este planeta" respondió Medusa.

"¡ROWLLFF!" todos escucharon como el perro de la reina ladraba con fuerza.

"Oh, no…" dijo Ironman dándose una idea.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Medusa.

"Creo… que se nos necesita arriba" dijo Ironman yendo hacia la salida con el resto para encontrar a los Avengers, también Sue y Johnny, usando algunas bufandas, gorros o mascaras enteras para cubrirse del frío y el líder, el Capitán América, no se veía muy contento.

"Tony… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el Capitán América.

"¿Qué están haciendo todos juntos?" preguntó Wolverine.

"Realmente" dijo Mockingbird.

"Preferiría tener esta conversación en privado, Steve" le respondió Ironman.

"Lo sentimos Capitán, pero este no es el lugar" dijo Black Phanter.

"Bueno, los 5 juntos, una chica, sabes de que hablo" dijo Hawkeye por lo bajo siendo escuchado por unos pocos pero recibió un codazo de su novia "au, Jess ¿y eso porque?"

"Este no es el momento" le respondió Spiderwoman.

"Jamás se lo hacen a Peter".

"Es diferente, él es él, tú eres tú" le respondió la arácnida.

"¿Podemos por favor conversar en privado?" dijo Ironman caminando algo alejado del equipo seguido por el Capitán América.

"Dime que esto no estuvo pasando el tiempo que estuve a cargo" dijo Steve muy molesto.

"Necesitas clamarte…" dijo Tony.

"Tony".

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"¡Tony, basta! Solo basta, se cuando haces tiempo para cocinar una mentira y cubrirte, dime la verdad, ¿los grandes cerebros se han estado juntando a mis espaldas?" preguntó el líder de los Avengers, pero Tony no dijo nada y eso era lo único que necesitaba "¿eres realmente tan ruin? ¿Estás tan molesto con que yo esté a cargo en lugar de ti?"

"Nos hemos estado reuniendo desde… el final de la guerra Kree-Skrull" respondió el genio de la armadura pero el súper soldado guardo silencio soltando aire caliente por la nariz siendo visto por la temperatura "_sí que estoy en problemas_".

Con el resto.

"¿Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, Hank?" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"Así es Dr. Strange, muy cortas" le respondió el mutante.

"Me pregunto de que están hablando" dijo Spiderman, que gracias a su nuevo traje, no necesitaba ropas invernales.

"Yo también" dijo Rogue acercándose al cuerpo de Spidey sin que este lo notara "_puedo alegar por el frio_" pensó la mutante Avenger sin sentir la mirada asesina de algunas de las otras mujeres.

"El Capitán América y Ironman realmente no se llevan bien ¿no?" dijo Moon Knight en voz alta.

"Solían hacerlo" dijo la Cosa a un lado de la ex mujer de su mejor amigo en caso de que reaccionara.

"Son la columna vertebral de los Avengers, nobles guerreros de pies a cabeza" dijo Thor.

"Bueno Thor, están a punto de arrancarse la cabeza" dijo Spiderman.

"Se aprecian, solo tienen cosas que resolver" dijo Black Widow sin apartar la mirada de Rogue "_no, esto no está bien, yo soy Natasha Romanoff, no Nancy Rushman, no debo sentirme así_".

"No lo parece" dijo Rulk.

"Alguien debería hacer algo" dijo Luke Cage.

"Déjalos resolverlo Luke, son hermanos después de todo" dijo Hawkeye.

"No era una mentira con la que me sintiera cómodo" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"Caballeros, sabíamos que este día llegaría…". Dijo Mr. Fantástico sintiendo la mirada de muerte de su ex esposa.

"Diles la verdad Strange, son héroes honrados que merecen el respeto de todos ustedes" dijo Medusa envolviendo su cabello alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Tiempo atrás, nosotros tres, Xavier, el rey Black Bolt y Namor antes de que la fuerza fénix llegara, decidimos reunirnos y hacer lo posible para prevenir activamente catástrofes. Creímos que cada uno representaba un interés único en la humanidad y teníamos la obligación de compartir cierta información con los otros. Para ayudarnos y al mundo, cada vez que pudimos, así que durante los últimos años, hicimos lo que pudimos… y lo hicimos en secreto porque eran tiempos difíciles, esto se ocultó a la mayoría… solo para protegerlos".

"lo siento Luke" dijo el hechicero supremo a quien fue su compañero durante la guerra civil, "esto paso mucho antes de la formación de los New Avengers".

"Dijimos sin mentiras" dijo Luke Cage.

"Estos secretos no eran míos para revelarlos".

"Sin secretos significa sin secretos" le respondió de mala gana.

"Lo lamento Logan" dijo Henry McCoy a su compañero X-Men "pero luego de que Charles muriera recibí un mensaje que era de él explicando la situación".

"Y aun así aceptaste" dijo Wolverine.

"Supongo que esto afectará mi salario en la escuela".

"Ya veremos" dijo el mutante de las garras cruzándose de brazos.

"Es bueno verte Spiderman" dijo el mutante azul extendiendo el brazo.

"También es bueno verte Hank, ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias" respondió Spidey estrechando su mano.

"¡Es increíble Reed!" grito la Mujer Invisible "¡todos estos años! ¡Y con Namor!"

"Sue, escucha, sé que estas muy molesta, pero todo esto, fue para el bien de todos, era necesario mantenerlo en secreto y…"

"¡No me importa!" le grito nuevamente la rubia "no esperes que vuelva a hablarte después de esto…"

"Tranquila Suzie" dijo Johnny Storm acercándose para calmar a su hermana, quien se volvía con el grupo "si sigues revelando secretos así, se hará invisible y te hará llorar" dijo a su ex cuñado.

"Si tengo suerte" dijo con pocas ganas el científico aventurero y viendo al ´nuevo´ Spiderman que parecía hablar con la rubia "¿Qué hace el aquí?"

"Él es un Avenger, un amigo, amigo de mi mejor amigo y es quien seguirá con su legado, pero no es como si te interesase ¿o sí? Después de todo no fuiste al funeral, ¿Por qué ha de importarte ahora?" le respondió con dureza la Antorcha Humana.

"¿Cómo lo estará tomando el Cap?" dijo Spiderman luego de calmar a Sue.

"Considerando lo que sé fehacientemente, esto pisotea todo en lo que cree…" dijo Wasp.

"¿Así de, mal?"

"Creo que vamos a tener que buscar un nuevo financiador" dijo Hawkeye.

"Voy a calmar esto" dijo Thor pero Spiderman lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

"Espera Thor, es mejor que lo arreglen ellos solos, ahora si se lo guardan será peor, conozco el sentimiento" dijo el arácnido haciendo que el dios del trueno se quede.

Con Tony y Steve.

"No puedo creerte esto Tony" retirando la capucha de su traje.

"Esto no es personal Steve".

"Estoy a cargo del equipo que lucha por la seguridad del mundo libre, algo así me lo cuentas".

"Siento haber herido tus sentimientos".

"¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Crees que esto es acerca de mis sentimientos?"

"Esta parte, si".

"¡Cuánto ego tienes! Un ego astronómico, ¡te conté cuando el congreso quería hacerte responsable por las acciones de Norman Osborn!... Te conté que los convencí de no seguir adelante… y me dijiste que te comportarías, que serias un Avenger modelo y entonces decidiste que tendrías un grupo secreto con una agenda secreta".

"¡Y tu decidiste ser el Capitán América! No comencemos a tirar de ese hilo, nuestro mundo completo se desenredaría".

"No digo que estés haciendo esto conscientemente, pero el hecho de que te escondieras a mis espaldas para hacerte cargo de cuestiones de seguridad mundial… cuestiones como esta, increíblemente importantes y peligrosas, son muy, muy, muy decepcionantes".

"Esto ha ocurrido por muchos años, ocurrió cuando Nick Fury estaba a cargo, mientras yo estaba a cargo, y así".

**_(Nota: durante un tiempo, Tony Stark fue director de SHIELD)._**

"¡No me importa que ocurría entonces, me importa lo que pasa hoy! Y hoy me estás diciendo que alguien no solo descubrió un secreto que creías que era el mejor guardado del mundo… este secreto fue compartido por este grupito por todos estos años. Este hombre no solo descubrió que ustedes escondían las gemas del infinito, ¡pero ya tiene dos de ellas en sus manos!"

Tony giro la cabeza para ver por un momento a todo el equipo y luego ver a Steve.

"Si"

"Entonces, empieza por decirme ¿Cómo, Tony? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.

**_Bien, este fue el nuevo capítulo, y quiero aclarar 2 cosas, primero, todos pueden votar 1 vez por un personaje, si quieren pueden votar por 2 o más, pero una vez, nada de poner 2 veces a Sue o Hela. Lo segundo, con respecto a cuándo cerraré las votaciones, ya tengo varios momentos de Peter con otras mujeres, como con Rogue pero cada uno a su modo, así que si quieren cambiar su voto pueden, por si algunos de esos momentos que podre les hace cambiar de opinión y no se preocupen yo pondré cuando se cierra la votación._**

**_Aquí les tengo las votaciones de las posibles parejas para Peter:_**

**_Hela: 39_**

**_Harem: 39_**

**_Black cat: 23_**

**_Sue: 16_**

**_Rogue: 3_**

**_Wasp: 3_**

**_Silk: 3_**

**_She-Hulk: 3_**

**_Como pueden ver harem y Hela van cabeza a cabeza, ya quiero saber quién gana, aunque si ayuda si harem gana Hela obviamente estará incluida._**

**_Recuerden que quienes no hayan votado aún pueden hacerlo. _**

**_Otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, no incluiré a Mary Jane, es lo único que diré. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola a todos otra vez, una vez quiero aclarar, que… ¡solo pueden votar una vez!... es todo, recuerden que pueden cambiar su o sus votos si unos de los momentos que pondré los hace cambiar de opinión._**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Sentido arácnido_**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 5

Chicago, departamento de Madame Masque.

La famosa súper ladrona cambia caras preparaba sus armas, con el fin de cometer otro delito exitoso, hasta que…

"estuve buscándote por todas partes, Whitney" dijo el hombre misterioso, pero había cambiado, ahora llevaba una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, capa y botas rojas, el resto del traje era completamente negro. La pelinegra se dio vuelta apuntándole con un arma de fuego "creí que aun estarías en prisión, debería haberlo sabido, vaya, tienes un buen abogado"

"¿Parker Robbins?" dijo Madame Masque.

"no, The Hood y lo hice Whitney" le respondió Robbins.

"luces asombroso"

"tu también"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste afuera-? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Whitney, The Hood solo levanto la mano con la que sostenía la gema de la realidad y la hizo brillar aún más y de repente el rostro de la pelinegra empezó a dolerle y la máscara desapareció pero ella se cubrió la cara dándose vuelta rápidamente "¡no! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"ya no hace falta que lleves una máscara, Whitney. Ya no tienes que llamarte Madame Masque"

"¡mis cicatrices!"

"te las quite Whitney, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada" dijo The Hood, cuando Madame Masque se dio vuelta su rostro estaba intacto.

"¿Qué hiciste?" pregunto sorprendida Madame Masque.

"lo logre Whitney, tengo de nuevo el poder, tengo poder que no pueden quitarme" respondió Parker Robbins levantando ambas manos "me están hablando Whitney, saben lo que debe hacerse a continuación, te lo mostrare" acercando la gema de la realidad a su frente.

Flashback de The Hood, un mes atrás, la balsa, la instalación de máxima seguridad extrema de Ryker.

"sé que no tienes motivos para creerme, pero… tengo mucho dinero, muuuuuucho dinero, tengo dinero suficiente para liderar un país pequeño, he escuchado las cosas que le contabas a los guardias… sé que estas teniendo problemas en casa, tengo dinero suficiente para arreglar eso" decía Robbins desde su celda en la sección de súper humanos, al guardia frente a su puerta, en un tono donde solo el escuchara "tengo algo que necesitas y tú tienes algo que necesito, es un trato justo, me sacas de aquí y a cambio tu vida en todas las formas concebibles. Piensa en tu hija, en tu esposa… "

"ya basta Robbins" le respondió el guardia.

"en serio, no soy el único preso aquí, tú lo estas, quieres o-"

"todo el dinero que tienes… ¿Por qué no contratas algún tipo con poderes para que te ayude a escapar?" dijo el guardia.

"buena idea ¿me prestas tu teléfono?" dijo el encarcelado con tono sarcástico.

"no debes preocuparte por eso ahora" dijo el guardia con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Por qué?"

"te están transfiriendo pasado mañana"

"¿en serio?"

"te están llevando a la prisión para basuras normales"

"¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" dijo el castaño indignado.

"como ya no tienes ninguno de los poderes de 'The Hood' necesitan esta seguridad de alta gama que si tengan súper poderes. Hay catorce grupos de Avengers ahora, derriban a un perdedor de ustedes cada hora, necesitamos el espacio"

"¿pasado mañana?"

"podrás ver el sol, felicitaciones, debes estar orgulloso" dijo el guardia alejándose para el cambio de turno.

Tres semanas antes.

**_(nta: cuendo no aclare el flash back, reduzcan el tiempo, el tiempo que ponga es el que falta para la actualidad y el tiempo y el momento en que el sujeto recuerda que paso)_**

Actualmente el ex maestro del crimen estaba en el comedor de la penitenciaria de máxima seguridad acompañado de un hombre musculoso que actuaba como su guardaespaldas.

Mientras Robbins comía su almuerzo diviso un hombre calvo de piel gris y parecía tener pequeños puntitos que le salían de forma al azar, tenía los ojos cerrados y solo se quedaba quito sin tocar su comida.

"¿Quién es ese tipo?" preguntó el castaño.

"oh diablos, Sr. Robbins, no quiere ser parte de eso" le respondió su guardaespaldas.

"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué se sienta solo?" volvió a preguntar Robbins.

"no conozco toda la historia porque no estuve ahí, pero ese tipo es peligroso"

"ese tipo" pregunto confundido Robbins viendo la poca musculatura del hombre de piel gris.

"es un mutante, y mata gente, un asesino mutante"

"ese tipo de ahí" pregunto nuevamente Robbins.

"ese tipo mato a alguien del patio, hizo que se ahogue con su propia lengua o algo"

"¿Por qué no está en la prisión de los grandes?" pregunto confundido el castaño sintiéndose cada vez más interesado en el sujeto.

"no se ¿Por qué tiene 150 años?" los 2 lo vieron abrir los ojos mostrando que eran completamente negros.

Dos semanas atrás.

El así llamado mutante estaba en el patio de la penitenciaria, arrodillado de espalda al sol.

"hey…" dijo Parker acercándose al hombre de rodillas

"oh, hola" le respondió con simpleza.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"yo… asesine a un hombre" le respondió manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo

"¿se lo merecía?"

"no lo sé" le respondió el hombre de piel gris mirándolo.

"soy Parker Robbins" dijo el castaño poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él y extendiendo su mano.

"hola, soy Ertzia"

"¿Ertzia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Búlgaro?" dijo Robbins bajando la mano.

"no es Búlgaro, soy de… muy lejos" le respondió volviendo a bajar la mirada.

"¿sabes quién soy?"

"no" le respondió el hombre calvo sin cambiar su tono de voz.

"¿nunca escuchaste hablar de mi?"

"no, dije… soy de otro lugar"

"¿mutante?" dijo Parker mostrando señas de no dejar de insistir.

"no" le respondió Ertzia.

"¿de dónde eres?"

"si me disculpas…" dijo Ertzia levantándose y caminando hacia otro lugar.

"está bien… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, mutante"

Una semana atrás.

Ertzia estaba en la lavandería, completando su turno de lavar las ropas delos prisioneros.

"feliz cumpleaños" dijo Parker, acompañado por su guardaespaldas, extendiendo una pequeña caja.

"no es el día de mi nacimiento" dijo Ertzia, desde que lo conoció que no había cambiado su modo de hablar o respondido alguna de las preguntas sobre su pasado.

"seguro lo es, Ertzia, tienes un regalo aquí mismo" dijo el castaño viendo a el hombre de ojos negros abrir la caja con asombro y cerrándola en el acto "supuse que extrañarías el tuyo, así que…"

"¿Cómo lograste hacer esto?" le dijo shockeado Ertzia.

"soy un buen tipo para conocer"

"eres atento como nadie"

"te veo en la cena" dijo el castaño dándose la vuelta junto a su guardaespaldas.

"llaman a mi gente… los inhumanos" le respondió Ertzia por fin.

"vuela" le dijo Parker a su guardaespaldas.

"¿Qué son los-?" preguntó el guardaespaldas.

"vete" volvió a decir Robbins haciendo que su protector se vaya mientras él se volvía hacia el inhumano "¿eres uno de los inhumanos? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?" dijo el castaño con suma satisfacción.

6 días antes.

El ex maestro del crimen y el inhumano estaban en el patio ambos en pose de meditación.

"era un emisario de nuestro rey, Black Bolt" le dijo Ertzia.

"leí sobre el en internet, los 4 fantásticos y todo eso"

"era un confiable consejero del trono, antes de que abandonase la tierra, quizá el más confiable"

"¿A dónde fue?" pregunto Parker.

"mi gente dejo este planeta, buscando más delo que podían encontrar aquí"

"eso lo entiendo ¿Por qué tú te quedaste atrás?"

"soy viejo, no he tenido noticias de otro inhumano en mucho tiempo, temo que mi gente haya caído, que hayan encontrado su destino" dijo Ertzia con dolor.

"dime más acerca de esa niebla"

"las nieblas terrígenas le dan a los inhumanos sus singularidades, pero las nieblas ya no están en la tierra" le respondió el inhumano.

"¿puedes hacer nuevas?" pregunto con esperanza Parker.

"no"

"¿Cuál es tu singularidad?"

Ertzia levanto su mano y una especia de esfera roja transparente se formaba en la palma de su mano hasta que creció al tamaño de una pelota de tenis y se solidifico.

"uh ¿de que esta hecho?" preguntó el castaño observando la esfera con mucha atención.

"nada de lo que conoces"

"¿Qué puedes hacer con eso?"

"protegía del mundo los secretos de mi rey"

"¿Qué clase de secretos?"

Más tarde, en la celda de Parker Robbins. 

El castaño solo estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con las manos en su mentón, pensado profundamente hasta que la apertura para pasar cosas se abrió.

"hey, Robbins…" dijo el mismo guardia de hace días.

"¿sí?..."

"¿era cierto lo que decías?"

"¿Qué parte?" dijo Robbins haciéndose el despistado.

"no te hagas el listo ¿de cuánto dinero hablamos? Te hago salir- ¿de qué cantidad hablamos?"

"¿Cuánto hace falta?"

Fin del flashback, tiempo actual, con los Avengers.

"no… no lo sé" dijo Ironman sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Tony.

"Tony" dijo Capitán América a punto de comenzar otra discusión de no ser por la intervención de Thor.

"hermanos… necesitamos lidiar con la tarea pendiente" dijo Thor.

"tienes razón Thor, tienes toda la razón" le dijo el rubio dándose vuelta yendo con el grupo pero se dio vuelta apuntando al hombre de hierro "está bien, hacemos esto, pero luego, ya no más, estas acabado. Y si algo pasa ahora por lo que tengas que hacerte responsable… lo harás, no más favores, no más tratamiento especial, pagaras por tus pecados Tony, como todo el mundo"

"¿está todo bien Steve?" dijo Spiderman.

"no, no lo está, okey… gemas del infinito ¿Cuántas hay?" dijo el súper soldado volteando a ver al resto de los Illuminati.

"seis en total" respondió el Dr. Strange.

"alma, tiempo, espacio, mente, realidad y poder… ya tiene poder y realidad" dijo Reed.

"increíble" dijo Peter sin poder creer las cosas que sucedían.

"mi gema fue robada, al igual que la de Black Bolt" volvió a decir Reed.

"¿Black Bolt estaba metido también?" dijo el líder delos Avengers en el mismo estado que Spiderman.

"así que… ¿Quién de ustedes hablo?" dijo Wolverine.

"¡¿Qué?! No le dijimos a nadie" dijo Mr. Fantástico indignado.

"mi esposo no le conto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi" dijo Medusa.

"sé cómo te sientes" dijo la Mujer Invisible colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"alguien le dijo algo a alguien, caballeros y dama" dijo Spiderman sintiendo la mirada de los Illuminati en el "… solo decía…"

"mi amigo Logan tiene unos poderes que lo convierten en un eficiente detector de mentiras, está intentando ver quien de ustedes reacciona a la acusación" explico Beast.

"¿algo?" preguntó el Capitán América.

"no"

"maldición" dijo Steve.

"lenguaje" dijo Spiderman de forma burlona haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

"_jamás lograre que lo olviden_" pensó Steve.

"nadie aquí le dijo nada a nadie, se realizó un pacto, todos entendimos el precio" dijo Ironman.

"eh, no soy miembro de su súper club secreto de genios" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención "pero permítanme agregar lo obvio, que deberíamos considerar que la información haya sido… robada de al menos uno de ustedes, Xavier no se lo dijo a nadie, todos sabemos eso, lo acabamos de confirma, el súper ego de Namor no se lo permitía y, sin ser irrespetuoso, uno de ustedes no está aquí… "

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" grito Medusa con el cabello levemente erizado al escuchar como hablaban de su difunto esposo.

"cálmate Medusa, Spiderman faltarle el respeto a Black Bolt" dijo la Antorcha Humana poniéndose frente a su mejor amigo.

"si, eso" dijo Spiderman viendo que la inhumana se calmaba un poco.

"wow Pete, ¿de dónde sacaste el valor para eso?" dijo Wasp por lo bajo acercándose al arácnido sin importarle la mirada de Rogue.

"sinceramente, no lo sé" le respondió con una pequeña risa, apenas si había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que dijo.

"bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo Hawkeye

"protegemos las otras gemas a cualquier precio" le respondió Steve.

"nada es más importante" dijo Ironman.

"tenemos que formar equipo"

"tengo algunas ideas en esta área" dijo Rulk.

"¿En verdad? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo pelear con alguien que controla la realidad?" dijo Spiderwoman.

"llegamos primero a las otras gemas y las usamos nosotros, las usamos para enviarlo a golpes al mismísimo infierno" explico el Hulk rojo.

"_ya eh estado, ahí no es tan malo_" pensó Spiderman.

"creo que no tienes consideración el nivel de poder del que hablamos" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"poder con un costo… " dijo Black Phanter.

"seguro que cualquiera de nosotros está abierto a otra sugerencia, pero me he enfrentado a él, ya es más fuerte que yo, lo que significa que es más fuerte que cualquiera aquí, así que dejando de lado soltarle una cabeza nuclear y esperar lo mejor"

"cosa que nadie sugiere" dijo el Capitán América.

"las otras gemas lo pueden enfrentar, me gusta" dijo la Cosa.

"¿Qué otra chance tenemos?" dijo la Capitana Marvel.

"a menos que quien sea ya las haya obtenido" dijo Hawkeye.

"en ese caso, estamos acabados" dijo Mockingbird.

"¿se volvieron locos?" dijo Spiderman volviendo a llamar la atención "_es mucha atención por un día._ No quiero sonar como… ya saben, pero… creo que un grandes poderes conllevan grandes responsabilidades… se supone que somos mejores que el tipo este porque elegimos no usar poderes que no controlamos y que apenas entendemos, no estoy de acuerdo en que ellos hayan ocultado algo así de esta forma pero en parte entiendo el porqué, sabemos que tiene un costo, sabemos que hay un precio."

"cualquiera diría que el momento para esa charla ya ha pasado…" dijo Beast.

"pero tienes razón, Spiderman, diste en el clavo, no comenzamos esto, pero lo debemos terminar. Tomamos las gemas y solo las usamos si debemos" dijo el súper soldado.

"tendremos que usarlas" dijo Rulk.

"y las colocamos donde las encontramos cuando terminamos" dijo Steve Rogers mirando a Tony Stark.

"de acuerdo" dijeron los Illuminati.

"ok, escuchen atentamente, estos son los equipo, Wolverine, Rogue, Spiderwoman, Sue, Johnny, War Machine, Moon Knight, Ironfist y Medusa, acompañen a Beast" comenzó a dirigir el Capitán América "Luke Cage, Jessica, Wasp, Capitana Marvel, Mockingbird, Valkiria, Reed, Black Widow, Vision, Hawkeye, Dr. Strange, Ben y Spiderman, vendrán conmigo y Stark. Thor y Rulk, acompañen a T'Challa"

"¿Por qué solo 2?" preguntó Rulk.

"aún es nuestro estado actual, Wakanda sigue siendo mi reino y mi gente no aceptara a muchos extranjeros entrando" dijo el rey de Wakanda.

"creo que contaste mal ¿Qué pasara con la 6° gema del infinito?" dijo Clint.

"mi gema la resguardo en el plano astral, un lugar al que no se puede acceder con facilidad, si logramos conseguir las otras gemas, no será necesario el que la busquemos" respondió el hechicero supremos mientras él y los demás designados iban hacían la nave.

"señorita Medusa, si fuera tan amable" dijo Beast.

"Lockjaw" dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que su mascota los transporte hacia el lugar que el mutante azul quería.

Condado de Westchester, New york, ruinas de la escuela de jóvenes talentos.

"bienvenidos a la escuela de jóvenes talentos de Xavier, antiguo hogar de los X-men" dijo Beast, todos veían los restos destrozados de la que una vez fue la mansión de los X-men.

"sigue siendo tan extraño ver la escuela cerrada" dijo Rouge un poco molesta de que no le haya tocado en el mismo equipo que Peter y el estuviera con otras mujeres.

"los tiempos cambia Rogue"

"¿Dónde has escondido la cosa, Henry? ¿En el patio?" dijo Wolverine.

"síganme" dijo Beast caminando por los escombros.

"el patio seria lo fácil ¿alguna chance de que se lo fácil?"

"Después de ti Logan"

"seh, no me parecía" todos siguieron al miembro de los X-men originales hasta que llegaron a una habitación, también destrozada, pero esta estaba completamente hecha de metal por dentro.

"ok, un gran cuarto vacío" dijo la Antorcha Humana.

"este era el cuarto del peligro, señor Storm.

"me encanta el nombre"

"bueno ¿no?" dijo Spiderwoman.

"aquí es donde los X-men solían entrenar" dijo el mutante azul.

"tuvimos buenos tiempos aquí" dijo Wolverine.

"Un poquito del lado minimalista" dijo Moon Knight.

"si, seguro" dijo Rogue.

"¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?" dijo Moon Knight sin entender donde escondía la gema.

"cuando escondí la gema, cree un programa, el programa fue creado para detener lo que estamos por intentar hacer, específicamente, el programa fue creado para pelear hasta la muerte si hace falta" explico Hank McCoy.

"¿estamos en un programa?" pregunto War Machine.

"si, y-"

"¿y no puedes apagarlo?" Dijo Spiderwoman.

"no"

"¿Qué nos hará hacer?" pregunto la inhumana pelirroja.

De la nada el salón entero parecía prenderse fuego y de entre los muros salieron un par de centinelas, alienígenas y los primeros miembros de la hermandad de mutantes.

"defendernos" respondió Beast poniéndose en pose de defensa junto con el resto.

Con los otros Avengers, Nuevo México.

Todos estaban en el quinjet, pero el ambiente era muy incómodo, nadie había dicho una palabra en mucho tiempo.

"bueno, esto es cómodo" dijo Spiderman.

"está un poco repleto" dijo Hawkeye.

"no, me refería a mamá y papá peleando"

"entiendo"

"¿a qué te refieres Spiderman?" pregunto confundido Vision.

"no te preocupes Vision, sigo pensando en los chistes" dijo Spidey, aún le era difícil el fingir ser otra persona que empezaba como superhéroe.

"quiero saber, usualmente tú y tu predecesor" dijo Vision recordando el estado actual del arácnido y que Reed Richards no lo sabía "usaban palabras cuyo significado comprendo, pero cuando tú las usas, tienen poco o ningún sentido en contexto…"

"okey, pero… "

"Y sé que lo haces con una intención humorística, pero-" lo interrumpía Vision.

"em-"

"mi incapacidad para entender la referencia del sarcasmo que usas, para hacer una observación del mundo que te rodea, es muy frustrante para mi"

"bueno… eso es más gracioso que lo que se me haya ocurrido" dijo Spiderman sintiéndose vencido.

"a lo que el nuevo se refiere, es al hecho de que Steve Rogers y Tony Stark están en medio de la tercera guerra mundial porque Rogers siente que Stark hizo cosas a sus espaldas, mientras que Stark siente que al momento en que lo hizo estaba haciendo lo mejor para el mundo" le explico Luke Cage.

"como esconder las gemas del infinito"

"exacto" dijo Jessica Jones.

"así que Steve Rogers seria la madre y Tony Stark sería el padre" terminaba de completar la inteligencia artificial.

"o viceversa" dijo Spiderman.

"la madre y el padre de este grupo"

"exacto"

"muchachos…" dijo el súper soldado interviniendo.

"¿ya llegamos?" pregunto impaciente la Cosa.

"llegamos" le respondió Ironman aterrizando la nave, al salir el grupo vio una especie de instalación militar "damas y caballeros… Roswell, Nuevo México"

"¿área 51?" pregunto sorprendido Spiderman 51.

"¿acabo de cumplir uno de tus sueños?"

"solo el sueño de mi niño interior, pero ¿Qué hacemos en el área 51?"

"es mía"

"¿eres dueño del área 51? ¿Desde cuándo?" dijo el Capitán América sintiéndose cada vez más traicionado.

"el gobierno la puso en venta discretamente y la compre" le respondió el genio billonario.

"terminemos con esto" dijo Steve sin más.

"sabes, te diré que es lo que me molesta de todo esto" dijo Ironman.

"Lo que te molesta es que tengo razón"

"Lo que me molesta es que crees que estas más enojado contigo que conmigo, hemos tomado decisiones difíciles en nuestras vidas" dijo Tony deteniéndose frente a la cerca, hiso presión en un punto del piso haciendo que surja una especie de estante a la altura de Ironman, a los costados tenía un molde en el cual poner las manos y dedos, y del frente salió una placa que se ponía sobre los ojos de la máscara de la armadura "todos hemos tomado decisiones difíciles, esta vida que hemos elegido… viene con decisiones demenciales que tomamos cada día" colocando sus manos y rostro en el aparato "compromisos que debemos hacer cada día y creo que no te gustan algunos de los tuyos"

"bueno, eso es-"

"momento- debemos dejar algún reconocimiento al nivel de la superficie vigilancia para nuestro misterioso invitado" interrumpió el hombre de hierro mientras una placa falsa en el piso se abría mostrando una de metal como ascensor.

"si, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Wasp, la Cosa se quedan arriba" dijo el Capitán América subiendo a la placa junto con el resto del equipo y descendían.

"buuuú" dijo Mockingbird.

"yo estoy feliz por la tranquilidad" dijo la Cosa.

"supongo que me iré al techo" dijo Hawkeye.

"diviértete" dijo la rubia mientras ella y Janet veían al arquero de SHIELD pasar por la cerca y subir a uno de los techos "¿Reed no sabe lo de Peter no?"

"no y mejor así, en su estado actual, si se entera de que Peter volvió luego de que Sue lo dejara un día después de su funeral, al que él no fue, probablemente lo culpe y se descargue en el" explico Ben Grimm

"y ya tenemos a Jameson para eso…entonces ¿Cómo van las cosas con Peter?" alejándose un poco la Cosa junto a Wasp para tener una charla tranquila.

"¿de qué hablas?" pregunto confundida la castaña.

"vamos, eh visto como lo miras desde que 'volvió' y según entiendo, tú y Hank se están dando un tiempo"

"si, pero eso no significa que Peter me guste, es decir, si es lindo, cariñoso, inteligente, atento, no tiene un ego enorme como otros que conocemos, además de que tiene un buen cuerpo" sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo hasta que sintió la mirada de la agente de SHIELD sobre ella "… olvida eso ultimo" con un leve sonrojo.

"no me engañas Jan, escucha, antes de que Carnage intentara conquistar la ciudad, los escuche discutir" esto hizo que la castaña salte levemente y la mire sorprendida "no entendí lo que decían, solo los escuchaba gritarse el uno al otro, Peter murió no volviste a actuar igual, así que ¿vas a decirme que paso?" la castaña no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada y redujo su tamaña y se fue volando a otro punto "ok, pudo salir mejor"

Con el resto del equipo.

"escucha, siendo que nadie sabe más que tu…" dijo Ironman hacia Steve "…cuanto ego desenfrenado trae este trabajo, para sé quiénes somos, representar lo que representamos… debes ser lo suficientemente arrogante para creer que lo puedes hacer, es el ego lo que nos trajo aquí, y es el ego que nos permite quedarnos. Si, tomamos las malditas gemas del infinito y lo hicimos porque creíamos que estarían seguras con nosotros, si, fue arrogancia y fue ego y fue absolutamente lo correcto, todo este tiempo, así que, aunque creas que es tu trabajo juzgarme a mí y a los otros por lo que hicimos aquí… creo que no es nada, nada comparado con las cosas que tuvimos que hacer para mantener al mundo a salvo, nada"

"pues quizá no vea al mundo del mismo modo que tu" le respondió el súper soldado.

"y Ironman, sin ofender, pero ni todos tus discursos practicados en la ducha te salvaran de la ira de Pepper cuando vuelvas" dijo Spiderman haciendo reír a unos cuantos.

"no tenemos por qué decirle ¿verdad?" le dijo con un leve toque de miedo.

"¿Luego de que un Hulk rojo atravesara la ventana de la torre y rompiera parte del piso donde hacías una fiesta? No creo que sea necesario" dijo Black Widow con una leve sonrisa, le gustaba ver el miedo que la pareja de Stark le provocaba.

"fue un placer conocerte" dijo Spiderman como la placa se detuvo y una puerta se deslizo hacia la derecha.

"ok, esto es" dijo Ironman saliendo del ascensor con el equipo pero al hacerlo vieron a alguien con una capa y capucha roja al fondo del pasillo junto un espacio hueco, con su mano derecha tenía un brillo rojo y amarillo mientras que en la izquierda sostenía la gema purpura del espacio.

"oh hola" les dijo el encapuchado.

"¡¿The Hood?!" grito Ironman sorprendido.

"¿creí que estaba en prisión?" dijo Spiderman preparándose junto con el resto del equipo, pensando que era algo que se había perdido en su ausencia.

"estaba" dijo Natasha.

"¡Avengers reunan-!"

"demasiado tarde" interrumpió The Hood levantando la mano con la gema de la realidad y en un destello los Avengers habían desaparecido "okey… ¿ahora a dónde?"

Con Black Phanter, Rulk y Thor.

Actualmente estaban en Wakanda, más precisamente, en los terrenos acuáticos de Wakanda y la búsqueda de la gema a cargo de Black Phanter los llevo a lugares donde hombres comunes no lograrían llegar.

Hacía rato que el dios del trueno, el Hulk rojo y el rey pantera, con un respirador, nadaban sumergiéndose cada vez más en las profundidades.

"_¿Qué es eso?_" pensó Rulk observando una especie de luz a lo fondo de la oscuridad haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que diviso una especie de serpiente gigante de mar, nado rápidamente hacia ellos golpeando al rey de Wakanda.

El Hulk rojo intento golpearlo pero debido al ambiente a la serpiente le fue muy fácil esquivar el golpe dándole la oportunidad atraparlo con la boca mientras era golpeado por Black Phanter y Thor se preparaba para usar a mjolnir contra la serpiente de no ser porque un puño atravesó parte dela mandíbula de la criatura para que el Hulk rojo salga desde el resto de la cabeza terminando con la criatura dándole la oportunidad para que el rey los guie hacia una placa contra un muro.

Black Phanter llamo la atención de Thor para luego golpear 2 veces la placa haciendo que el dios del trueno gire el torso y golpee con fuerza la placa en la pared creando un estruendo que duro unos segundo hasta que se hizo un agujero en la pared del cual salía un resplandor naranja, T'Challa metió la mano para poder sacar la gema del tiempo.

Rulk extendió la mano para que le diera la gema pero el rey en cambio se la dio al dios del trueno quien la tomo con gusto y la puso cerca de sí mismo a pesar de la mirada desaprobatoria del Hulk rojo.

Al momento comenzaron el camino de vuelta pero al llegar a la superficie vieron a alguien The Hood de espaldas a ellos, en la orilla con un resplandor rojo, amarillo y purpura en su mano izquierda

"huh, muy bien" dijo The Hood observando el gran bosque frente a él "muy bien, ¿y por qué termine en este lugar donde quiera que sea?" se dio vuelta para ver al mismo Hulk que en el desiert Avengers "oh, bueno… hay buen clima para esto"

**_Bueno mis lectores, aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, 2 cosas, 1, sobre las votaciones, se cerraran en el siguiente capítulo, ya que al principio había varios votos anónimos parecidos, pero no dije nada ya que no tenía pruebas de que fuera la misma persona, pero ahora que sigue pasando y otros me lo han dicho vía mensaje y con comentarios, sé que es verdad, así que en el siguiente se cierra,_**

**_Aquí, una vez más, las votaciones de las posibles parejas para Peter:_**

**_Harem: 69_**

**_Hela: 60_**

**_Sue: 35_**

**_Black cat: 26_**

**_Rogue: 16_**

**_Wasp: 15_**

**_Tigra: 11_**

**_Black widow: 10_**

**_Shadowcat: 7_**

**_Emma Frost: 7_**

**_She-Hulk: 5_**

**_Silk: 5_**

**_Spiderwoman: 3_**

**_Recuerden que quienes no hayan votado aún pueden hacerlo, más ahora que en el siguiente se cierra. _**

**_Lo segundo es que en donde vivo se cierran las primeras notas y estoy seguro que la mayoría sabe qué significa esto._**

**_Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Por fin, lo termine, y al final del capítulo podrán ver quien fue el ganador de las posibles parejas para Peter._**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

**_Sentido arácnido_**

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 6

Condado de Westchester, New York, ruina de la escuela de jóvenes talentos.

"¡llamas a mí!" grito la antorcha humana prendiendo fuego su cuerpo y volando contra los centinelas junto a War Machine y la Mujer Invisible.

"¿es un módulo de entrenamiento?" dijo Spiderwoman esquivando a uno de los alienígenas.

"si" respondió Wolverine cortándole las piernas al Quicksilver falso y Beast atacaba a Magneto.

"¿Así que no va a dolernos? Es solo-"dijo Spiderwoman pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la espalda de parte de Blob que la dejo en el piso.

"¡¿eso responde a tu pregunta?!" grito Wolverine apuñalando a Scarlet Witch.

"de acuerdo" dijo Spiderwoman con sus manos brillando con sus rayos venenosos "¡huuaargh!" golpeando al mutante obeso en el estómago pero nada le hacía.

"jajajaja, siento cosquillitas" dijo el falso Blob con una voz mecánica.

"¿nada más?" pregunto Jessica algo asustada.

"odio decirlo… ¡pero creo que necesitaba esto!" dijo Susan Storm haciéndole flotando en uno de sus campos de fuerza y creando uno lo suficientemente fuerte dentro de la cabeza haciéndola explotar, el otro centinela le apuntaba con su palma apunto de dispararle pero logro crear un campo de fuerza enorme desviando el disparo hacia el pecho del centinela sin cabeza.

"¿y ella es tu hermana?" dijo War Machine disparándole al otro centinela mientras la Antorcha Humana le hacía un agujero en el pecho al último centinela.

"si, siento pena por quien vaya a ser su pareja y lo que le pase a Reed… olvida a Reed, no siento pena por el"

"¡un poco de ayuda por aquí!" grito Spiderwoman quien estaba siento aplastada por Blob con un abrazo.

"tomare prestadas tus garras peludo" dijo Rogue quitándose la pulsera dorada para luego guardarla en su bolsillo y quitarse el guante derecho para tocar levemente a Logan "¡aguanta!" sacando las garras de hueso escondidas y saltando a la espalda de Blob clavando las garras haciendo que suelte a la arácnida "voy a disfrutar esto bolsa de pus" atravesándole la cara al falso mutante gigante mostrando los circuitos.

"gracias Rogue" dijo la arácnida tomando la mano de la mutante para levantarse.

"cuando quieras, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo"

"¿entonces vas a decirme si es verdad que te gusta Peter?" pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la mutante se sonroje e ignore la pregunta para volver a apuñalar cosas.

"¡perdemos el tiempo!" grito Medusa usando su cabello para separar a Magneto "debemos encontrar la gema del infinito y salir de aquí"

"Medusa tiene razón, caballeros…" dijo Beast olvidándose de las defensas y corriendo contra la puerta al fondo de la sala.

"Después de ti McCoy" dijo Moon Knight apartando a Toad del camino del mutante azul con sus cuchillas blancas.

"te cuidamos la espalda" dijo Ironfist abriéndole el camino a Beast.

"y si me permites, una sugerencia para el futuro, 3 palabras: botón de apagado" dijo Rogue.

"no quería uno Rogue, no quería que el programa se pudiese anular, tenía que proteger la gema de todo visitante"

"uno se pregunta ¿Qué otros secretos se guardan tú y tus Illuminati?" dijo la Antorcha Humana disparando su fuego a los aliens restantes.

"créeme, esta no es parte de la vida que tenía planeada para mi"

"seguro lo es, Hank" dijo Wolverine apuñalando al último alien junto a Rogue.

"yo quería se científico, síganme"

"¿ahí?" pregunto Moon Knight confundido.

"ahí" todos fueron hacia la puerta pero al estar más cerca la pared se abrió a la mitad mostrando un rostro gigante, metálico, con circuitos de luz azul.

"no pasaras" dijo la inteligencia artificial del programa.

**_(nta: en serio, ¿no se cansan de crear inteligencias artificiales que no salen como quieren y se rebelan? ¿Es que nunca aprenden?)_**

"¿esta es la parte difícil?" dijo la Mujer Invisible.

"si"

Bordes de Wakanda, con Rulk, Black Phanter y Thor

"¡baja vuestra mano, ladrón de ladrones!" dijo Thor levantando su martillo.

"bien, Thor, Hulk rojo y Black Phanter… ¿no es esto una verdadera desventaja?" dijo The Hood sin moverse.

"¡tiene las gemas en sus manos!" grito Rulk corriendo contra el "¡tiene las-!" pero una fuerza invisible envió a los 3 héroes los golpeo dejándolos atontados.

"¿eh de usar la gema naranja del tiempo?" dijo Thor.

"no, es demasiado riesgoso, la gema del tiempo es tan impredecible como la de la realidad, un mal uso y podrías terminar trayendo dinosaurios aquí o asesinar al primer pez que salió del agua y le dio su empuje a la humanidad" dijo Black Phanter levantándose.

"entonces todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo" dijo Rulk.

"es mejor que nosotros seamos quienes posean esta peligrosa gema del tiempo" dijo el dios de elevándose con su martillo "¡que este ladrón sin sentido!" el dios intento golpear a The Hood con su martillo pero este solo tuvo que elevar su mano para bloquear el golpe de mjolnir y devolvérselo a sí mismo "¿Cómo es que has podido poner a mjolnir en mi contra mortal?"

"yo soy quien tiene la gema de la realidad y poder" dijo The Hood golpeando a Thor en el mentón mandándolo hacia atrás.

Black Phanter intento arrojándole sus cuchillas de vibranium pero al igual que con el dios nórdico, The Hood las detuvo antes de que impactaran y se las devolvió, gracias a sus habilidades pudo evitar la gran mayoría de ellas pero aun así recibiendo algunos cortes en los brazos y el pecho.

"deberían entregarme la gema del tiempo antes de que los- un momento ¿Dónde…?" decía Parker antes de que el agua saliera el mastodonte para que con una mano lo sujetara de la cara y con la otra la mano que tenía las gemas "¡#$%#$!"

"¡dame esas gemas!" grito el Hulk rojo pero igual que antes la misma fuerza invisible lo golpeara alejándolo y dejándolo cara al suelo.

"¡vuelve a intentar eso y…!" sentía algo extraño, como que algo le faltaba se sentía…. Con menos energía, miro su mano para ver que solo tenía la gema de la realidad y la del espacio "¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!" buscándola en el agua de forma desesperada hasta que vio un resplandor rojo junto al Hulk.

"rojo… es poder" decía Rulk apoyándose en su mano izquierda "rojo… es poder" saco su mano derecha del agua viendo la gema roja "¡ROJO ES PODER!" grito levantándose y corriendo contra The Hood junto a Thor y Black Phanter.

"no tengo tiempo para esto" haciendo brillar la gema de la realidad.

Afueras del área 51

"aaaahhh… ¿Jarvis?... ¿sigues ahí?" dijo Ironman, él y el resto de los Avengers estaban aún lado de quienes se quedaron afuera, todos levemente inconscientes o gimiendo de dolor.

"para usted siempre señor, todos los sistemas encendidos" le respondió la inteligencia artificial.

"¿ubicación de Parker Robbins?" dijo tratando de levantarse apoyándose entre las rocas.

"por favor aguarde"

"sabes que odio cuando dices eso" dijo Tony viendo que el resto de los Avengers despertaban.

"¿Qué paso?... por favor que no esté en Helheim tan pronto" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie y ayudando al resto.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto la Cosa.

"Robbins nos transportó fuera del lugar" explico Ironman.

"aguarde… fluctuación de energía de 7.4, origen desconocido, 10 metros sudoeste" dijo Jarvis y al instante la misma luz que los hizo transportarse, apareció a la distancia indicada dejando el mismo cráter que antes, todos vieron a The Hood, Black Phanter, Rulk con la gema de poder y Thor con la gema del tiempo.

"si, lo veo, redirecciona 77 por ciento de las celdas de poder a los escudos" dijo Ironman.

"¿ese es Hulk con la gema de poder?" dijo Luke Cage.

"¡rápido tenemos que ir!" dijo Ironman mirando al Dr. Strange que sabía que significaba.

"vamos, ¡Avengers reúnanse!" dijo el Capitán América yendo con todos los Avengers.

"¡escucha con atención al hijo de Odín, Parker Robbins! el poder que blandes no es tuyo, es peligroso y no se debe jugar con él, arroja las endemoniadas gemas del infinito ahora mismo y mis acciones hacia ti serán indulgentes"

"las tuyas primero" dijo The Hood.

"¡este no es el momento de negociar, Thor!" grito Rulk.

"yo digo que lo es"

"¡yo te diré que momento es! ¡Es hora de una pa-!" grito la Cosa saltando contra The Hood pero este se transportó a un lado de él y golpeo al superhéroe de roca mandándolo contra el Hulk rojo.

"¡cada uno tiene una gema! Tú no sabes que son ni cómo funcionan, te mataras antes de descubrir adecuadamente su verdad, os digo esto- arroja las gemas y ahórrate lo que viene" dijo Thor.

"¿os digo esto?" dijo Spiderman al llegar.

"así es como hablo"

"tengo una mejor idea, ¿Qué tal si obtengo las gemas de sus frías y moralistas manos muertas?" le dijo The Hood.

"¡todos los Avengers contra el!" dijo el capitán américa haciendo que todos los héroes con ataques de largo ataquen al villano pero para cuando los ataques chocaron The Hood ya se había ido una vez más.

"yyyyyy… ¡se ha ido!" dijo Jessica Jones.

"¡no deberías haber intentado razonar con el! ¡Lo tenía contra las cuerdas!" le recrimino el Hulk rojo.

"puede que tengas razón pero era lo más noble"

"¿ahora qué?" dijo Wasp recobrando su tamaño original.

"nos apegamos al plan, debemos seguir moviéndonos" respondió el súper soldado.

"aún tenemos 2 gemas" dijo Ironman.

"pero también el" dijo Black Phanter.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" dijo el Hulk rojo cayendo al suelo, todos se voltearon a verlo para ver la razón de su dolor, de su mano que sostenía la gema de poder parecían salir ráfagas de esa energía y grietas se formaban desde la gema avanzando por el brazo.

"¡¿Qué le pasa?!" dijo Ms. Marvel cubriéndose con sus brazos al igual que el resto.

"¡es la gema de poder, no puede con tanto!" dijo Ironman.

"¡estúpido gigante rojo!" grito el hechicero supremo, de su mano salió un rayo azul que envolvió la gema roja en una cúpula del mismo y al quitársela lentamente su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" dijo Spiderman confundido a mas no poder.

"es la gema de poder, es eso, poder puro, nadie puede contenerlo, la única razón que él pudo es por su condición de Hulk que pudo soportar tanto tiempo con ella en sus manos" dijo Reed Richards.

"¿y cómo es que The Hood, siendo un idiota sin poderes, puede sostenerla sin problemas?" preguntó Hawkeye.

"es por la gema de la realidad, la debió estar usando para poder controlar la gema de poder sin explotar en pedazos" explico Black Phanter.

"genial, entonces no podremos usarla sin que muramos, una gema menos" dijo Mockingbird.

"no exactamente, Rulk pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, si podemos llegar a la gema del Dr. Strange antes que The Hood creo que tengo un plan para poder engañarlo, de no funcionar le daremos la gema de poder a Rulk para que mande a Robbins al infierno a golpes" dijo Ironman.

"¿de verdad creen que es una idea sensata darle a un Hulk una súper gema cósmica de poder?" dijo Spiderman sin confiarse mucho del Hulk rojo.

"sigo aquí, enano" dijo Rulk

"no te tengo miedo" dijo Spiderman haciendo que la mayoría lo viera como si se hubiera vuelto loco "_¿en serio no le tengo miedo a él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_"

"no tenemos muchas opciones Spiderman y roguemos que a Beast y los demás les haya ido mejor que a nosotros" dijo Reed Richards.

Ruinas de la escuela de jóvenes talentos.

"no pasaras" dijo la inteligencia artificial del programa una vez más.

"¡escúchame! Soy Hank McCoy y soy tu creador, este fue mi hogar y estas cuidando lo que es mío" dijo Beast.

"sé quién eres, McCoy y conozco a tus compatriotas"

"esto lo aprendí en una película, quizá deberías decirle que ella no pasara, y entonces su cabeza entrara en corto circuito y-" dijo la Antorcha Humana pero fue callado por su hermana.

"gracias por la sugerencia señor Storm, pero no funcionara"

"¿puedo destriparla ahora?" preguntó Wolverine.

"la construí para detenerte"

"voy a entrar" dijo la Antorcha Humana.

"espera fosforito, hay algo más aquí, percibo a alguien más… " Dijo Wolverine.

"¿algo más?" preguntó Rogue.

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Moon Knight.

Todos fueron cegados por un resplandor multicolor que venía desde dentro de la máquina para luego escuchar una explosión para ver a The Hood ahora con la gema azul de la mente en sus manos. En el momento en que la sostiene empieza a sentir sus efectos, el cómo sus habilidades se desarrollan en un segundo y crecen a la par de un telepata experimentado sintiendo todas las mentes en el lugar.

Siente a Wolverine reteniendo su tendencia homicida y obedeciendo las ordenes que le mismo se ha impuesto para quedarse atrás por el momento.

Siente a Spiderwoman lanzando su poder de feromonas directamente hacia el intentando hacer lo posible para confundirlo.

Siente a Moon Knight luchando contra sus diferentes personalidades, ideando un plan de ataque.

Siente a la mutante Rogue pensando en si intenta absorber su energía, haría lo mismo con la de las gemas del infinito estando en su posesión, generando comience a pensar en las cosas que nunca pudo hacer y se arrepiente, de las cosas que hizo y se arrepiente.

Siente la Mujer Invisible totalmente concentrada en sus hijos y que hacer en caso de que todo salga mal.

Siente al x-men original, Beast, haciendo las cuentas en su cabeza para saber cuánto daño le hará al mundo y los números no son prometedores, pero no le importa.

Esta embriagado de poder, ignora los ataques de la Antorcha Humana, Spiderwoman, War Machine y Moon Knight, no le llevo más de 1 minuto el entrar en las mentes de todos a la vez y revolverles el cerebro hasta el punto de hacerles salir montones de sangre por la nariz y pierdan la conciencia.

"Rogue" la mutante escucho como pronunciaban su nombre, lentamente la castaña abrió los ojos para ver 2 enormes ojos blancos en una máscara negra con rayas rojas "buenos días bella durmiente"

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Rogue abriendo más los ojos viendo que estaba sentada en el suelo, en a parte de atrás del quinjet junto con los otros que la habían acompañado que parecían estar bien.

"The Hood uso la gema de la mente para revolverles el cerebro y escapar" explico Spiderman.

"¿se metió en nuestras cabezas? En cuento le ponga las manos encima…" poniéndose de pie pero tambaleándose un poco.

"tranquila vaquera, ahora mejor guardas tus fuerzas"

"¿no deberíamos haber traído a mas refuerzos? Como no se ¿a Banner o a Scarlet Witch?" pregunto la Antorcha Humana.

"gran idea Storm, traigamos a 2 de los seres más poderosos a pelear contra alguien que controla la mente y la realidad a la vez" dijo Quicksilver queriendo mantener a su hermana lejos de algo así, luego de rescatar a los otros Avengers, habían ido hecho una parada por la academia Avenger para reclutar a los profesores Jocasta, Quicksilver y Giantman, quien desde que entro en la nave él y Wasp no se habían hablado, todos veían como si estuviera nervioso, no por las gemas si por algo más. Tigra había decidido quedarse con los estudiantes y su hijo sin siquiera escuchar lo que Steve Rogers le decía.

"espero que hayas hecho tus maletas, porque nos vamos al plano astral" dijo Spiderman sin quitarle la vista a Hank Pym.

"¿a dónde?" dijo la castaña confundida.

Plano astral, actual ubicación de The Hood.

Este lugar no era como ninguno otro, parecía no tener fin o suelo o cielo, era como estar en el espacio pero este tenía muchos colores que cambiaban constantemente de forma lenta, y las figuras circulares con que se formaban a su alrededor de forma aleatoria, además de los que parecían ser huecos en el medio del espacio.

Pero eso no le importa ahora, no con 3 gemas en sus manos brindándole la información, la gema del infinito final esta guardada a salvo, envuelta dentro de un poderoso hechizo de contención llamado: la bandas carmesí de cyttorak.

Nadie excepto el Dr. Strange sabe dónde está, pero las gemas se están llamando entre sí, hacen que se acerquen mutuamente y aun sin saberlo, con cada paso adelante que Parker Robbins da, trae con el poder desconocido.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que él no es la única persona en el universo que busca desesperadamente las gemas, siempre hay otros.

Frente a el había un hombre de gran musculatura, su piel era morada, llevaba un traje que era azul, con un cinturón, guantes y botas amarillas y lo que parecía una máscara que cubría por debajo de los ojos dejando la boca descubierta. Parecía estar sobre una plataforma flotante amarilla, frente a él estaban unas especies de franjas enormes rojas donde dentro de ellas había una gema verde, conocidas como las bandas carmesí de cyttorak. El enorme hombre solo tuvo que pasar su mano por las bandas para hacer que se empiecen a quebrar y liberar la gema, es el ahora quien posee la gema del alma y él sabe exactamente como blandir las otras.

"mi nombre es Thanos" dijo el enorme ser con una voz grabe y profunda"maestro de la muerte, tengo un ofrecimiento para ti, Parker Robbins"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó el castaño.

"tu buscas aquello que es mío, Robbins, es un insulto que creas que no sabría de ti a esta altura"

"¿Qué es tuyo exactamente?"

"las gemas del infinito, me pertenecen" le respondió el titán.

"¿en serio? ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de ti?"

"tenía la esperanza de que sí, pero parece que hasta hace poco estas cuestiones estaban fuera de tu alcance"

"bueno, si te pertenecen ¿Cómo es que no están en tu mano?" pregunto The Hood confundido.

"porque las han escondido de mí, hasta ahora, esta es mi oferta, dame las gemas que tienes y a cambio te daré la realidad que deseas" ofreció Thanos.

"o me quedo con las gemas y lo hago yo mismo y te puedes ir a #$%&amp;#" refuto Parker.

"ningún humano ha sostenido las gemas juntas, ningún humano ha vestido el guantelete del infinito que las combina, el poder que buscas es más del que tu clase podría soportar, si continuas con esta búsqueda" el alien morado empezó a reírse por lo bajo "simplemente dejaras de existir, no es una amenaza, estos son simplemente los hechos de la existencia"

"bien, ¿entonces que te importa? Dejare de existir, luego puedes tomas tu gran guante y hacer tu fiesta, no entiendo que me quieres vender"

"claro que sería más sencillo, pero en la agonía de tu ser podrías destruir o alterar sin querer nuestra realidad, de un modo que no me convenga, he visto esto pasar antes, yo he cometido ese error, es parte de los motivos por los que me han quitado las gemas, estas sosteniendo en tu mano el poder sobre el espacio, la mente y la realidad, estos no son conceptos abstractos, estos son los ladrillos de la existencia, un pequeño mal uso puede partir la realidad en dos" dijo Thanos tratando de convencer al humano "y no tendrás reino que reinar ni lugar en el multiverso, estarás perdido o muerto, sosteniendo un poder que no puedes comprender"

"pero tu si" dijo The Hood sin creerle.

"absolutamente, soy una criatura que nació específicamente para esto, honro más promesas y compromisos" dijo Thanos sonando un poco desesperado "dame las gemas y te daré todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecerte, obteniendo todo lo que deseas… sin costo para tu persona"

The Hood no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo en silencio, pensando en lo que decía, esperando que el usar la gema de la mente le ayude a ver sus intenciones pero por alguna razón no podía saber que pensaba.

"destruiré a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino y tu lealtad será mi honor"

"a-ha ¿de dónde eres?" pregunto Parker Robbins.

"de ningún lugar que conozcas, pero puedo-"

"pregunto porque me intriga saber si tienen póker de dónde vienes"

"no sé qué es eso" le contesto el titán sonando confundido.

"eso es bueno, porque mientes muy mal" dijo The Hood sosteniendo las gemas en su mano con más fuerza.

"hmm… entonces déjame ofrecerte el plan B" dijo Thanos rascándose la mejilla.

"¿Cuál es el plan B?"

"te las quitamos a la fuerza" le respondió Thanos levantando ambas manos y extendiendo el pulgar, el índice y el meñique dejando los 2 restantes contra su palma, en ambas manos.

"¿a la fuerza? ¿Y cómo planeas-?" dijo The Hood pero gracias a la gema purpura sintió algo detrás de él, volteo la cabeza para ver una especie de portal como si fuera una ventana, abrirse detrás de él, mostrando a los Avengers corriendo hacia él mientras que Thanos empezaba a brillar para luego cambiar de forma en el Dr. Strange.

"¡con un Hulk rojo con una gema de poder roja, Robin Hood rojo!" grito Spiderman.

"¡hijo de-!" grito The Hood pero fue interrumpido por el Hulk que lo golpeo en la cara con la que sostenía la gema roja, haciendo que sangre por esa parte hasta por la oreja. El golpe fue tal que no solo le hincho toda la mitad de la cara si no que no pudo sostener más sus gemas mientras caía dentro del portal saliendo del plano astral.

Con toda su velocidad Quicksilver y la capitana Marvel fueron contra The Hood para quitarle las gemas de la mente y el espacio mientras que el Dr. Strange las encerraba en el mismo orbe en el que había encerrado la gema del poder.

"¡aaagh!" grito The Hood logrando tomar la gema de la realidad antes que Ironman.

"¡escuchen todos! ¡Tiene la gema del espacio! ¡The Hood aún tiene la-!" dijo Ironman volando contra el pero la gema en la mano de Parker comenzó a brillar abriendo un agujero de color amarillo que se tragó al hombre de hierro y lo mando contra sus propios compañeros para que luego de la tierra comenzaran a formarse hombres de roca con picos encerrando a los Avengers, que con cada golpe volvían a crecer.

"¡haa!" grito el Hulk rojo cayendo lo más cerca posible de Robbins dejando un cráter mientras el corría "¡no! ¡¿Qué estás-?!" pero al igual que al principio la energía de la gema del poder era demasiada incluso para él, generando que una vez más su mano empiece a sucumbir ante tal poder cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

"debes ser tan estúpido como el verde, ¿creías que podrías sostener la gema de poder sostenerla sin problemas?" dijo The Hood pateando en la cara a Rulk.

"¡alguien, quien sea, si puede salir, deténganlo!" dijo Capitán América peleando contra los hombres de roca pero se volvían a unir.

"¡Susan, elévate, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, si logras sorprender a The Hood…!" decía Ironman tratando de pensar en un plan.

"¡eso intento!" dijo la Mujer Invisible debajo de uno de sus campos de fuerza evitando a las creaciones de Parker Robbins.

"esperen un momento… ¡¿Dónde está Spiderman?!" dijo la Antorcha Humana buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

"creí que estaba contigo" dijo Rogue haciendo lo mismo que el sin encontrarlo entre la multitud de héroes "¡¿Spiderman?!"

"¡¿A dónde se fue?!" grito Wasp esquivando los manotazos de los hombres de roca.

"debe haber huido" dijo Reed envolviendo a uno pero con su cuerpo "no estaba listo para esto"

"¡tú no lo conoces!" grito Natasha recargando sus armas.

"esperan, ¿no dijo que su traje tenía un sistema de camuflaje que refleja la luz y el sonido o algo asi?" dijo Spiderwoman.

"… no creerán que…" dijo Wolverine.

"¡Dame. La gema. Del. Poder!" decía The Hood obligando a Hulk soltar la gema del infinito roja de una vez con su gema y tomándola mientras hacía que más hombres de roca aprisionen "ahora ¿Qué les parece un mundo donde los Avengers no existen o uno donde…? ¡oooww!" fue callado cuando algo lo golpeo en su rostro ensangrentado "¡¿ahora qué demonios pasa?!" mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrar a quien lo había golpeado solo para recibir otro golpe en el estómago y sintiendo como algo lo tiraba de la espalda para levantarlo en el aire y golpearlo de espalda al suelo, sin sentir que la gema del poder se le escapaba una vez más "muéstrate" levantando la mano con la gema amarilla haciéndola brillar brevemente mandando una onda que pareció chocar con algo o más bien alguien envolviéndolo en la misma luz para mostrar a Spiderman.

"oh vamos, acabo de hacer esta cosa ¿es que acaso no tienes respeto por las cosas ajenas?" dijo Spiderman.

"todas las arañas son tan habladores, veamos que tanto hablas cuando te cierre la boca a…" dijo Parker Robbins levantando su otra mano luego de ponerse de pie, pero la gema roja no estaba, ambos voltearon a ver a la derecha la gema del poder a lo lejos, volvieron para mirarse entre sí antes de salir disparados hacia la gema del infinito, Spiderman trataba de detenerlo con telaraña en su camino pero The Hood solo la hacía desaparecer.

Gracias a su nueva condición Spiderman tenía una gran ventaja sobre el ladrón, que en su desesperación creo un enorme agujero por debajo de él haciéndolo caer.

"¡espero que hayas disfrutado tu breve tiempo como héroe, novato!" grito The Hood sin ver a Spiderman lanzar telarañas de ambos brazos pegándolas en el borde e impulsándose lo suficiente hacia arriba para ver a The Hood cerca de la gema, pidiendo tener suerte disparo otra telaraña cerca de la gema para impulsarse hacia abajo pero estando cerca choco con The Hood que apenas sujeto la gema roja, él y Spiderman, fueron envueltos en la luz amarilla de la gema de la realidad desapareciendo del lugar.

En cuanto Robbins desapareció los hombres de roca se desmoronaron dejando a los Avengers solo con la cuestión de ¿A dónde se habían ido?

Con Spiderman y The Hood

En un parpadeo ambos estaban en el cielo, más exactamente, a miles de pie de altura sobre el desierto del Sahara.

Mientras caían ambos miraban a unos metros de ellos veían la gema del poder caer, The Hood le llevaba ventaja, así que disparo una red pegándosela al pie y tirando para atraerlo y sujetarse el uno al otro de los hombros hasta que Spiderman lo alejo de un golpe en el rostro ensangrentado, una vez le disparo una telaraña en la espalda que lo atrajo a hacia el pero esta vez The Hood lo pateo en la cara, mientras giraba y se equilibraba, el arácnido disparaba pequeñas bolas de telaraña que The Hood deshacía en el aire para luego sujetarlo del pie atrayéndolo y volver a patearlo en el rostro y golpearlo despistando al arácnido lo suficiente para estirar la mano intentando alcanzar la gema.

"¡¿A dónde vas tú?!" dijo Spiderman sujetándolo del pie.

"¡suéltame insecto!"

"¿cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo? Las arañas son ¡cuidado!" haciendo que The Hood mire que estaban a pocos metros del suelo para activar la gema de la realidad transportándolos a ellos y la gema del poder a otro lugar.

Cuando abrieron los ojos ambos rodaban sobre una pirámide de Egipto mientras la gema daba pequeños golpes bajando.

Usando su habilidad de adherirse, Spiderman apoyo las manos dando un pequeño salto para empezar a correr por el camino inclinado mientras que The Hood seguía rodando por la pirámide, sin que Spiderman lo notara se transportó al final de la pirámide donde la gema de poder casi llegaba pero Spiderman no pudo frenar, chocándose contra él y transportándolos a otro lugar.

El arácnido se levantó para sentir su sentido arácnido explotar para luego esquivar un sinfín de autos y pegarse al edificio a un lado observando la famosa quinta avenida de Nueva York mientras le gritaban cosas no aptas para todo público.

"bien, es obvio que estoy en Nueva York, pero no veo a The Hood, ni la gema" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de espaldas contra la pared "bien, si yo fuera una gema del poder ¿Dónde estaría?" de repente se escuchó algo parecido a un choque y 2 calles más adelante había una gran cantidad de círculos que chocaban unos con otros formando un circulo donde The Hood caminaba con la gema de la realidad brillando y manteniendo los autos al margen "seguro, estaría en medio de un embotellamiento, donde más" balanceándose lo más rápido que se le permitían las telarañas "lo siento, necesito ver su licencia para usar esa gema del infinito" tomando una capsula pequeña de su cinturón y lanzándola a los pies del ladrón.

"¿en serio crees que esto…?" dijo The Hood antes de que la capsula explotara y lo envolviera en telaraña, claro que no tardó mucho en hacerla desaparecer, aunque eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Spiderman para que acercarse a la gema como para tomarlo antes que The Hood, pero al hacerlo al instante cayó al suelo y lo mismo que le sucedía al Hulk rojo, le sucedía a él, las gritas se expandían por su brazo, la energía se disparaba en todas direcciones y una nube roja se formaba al rededor.

"_no soportara mucho tiempo sin la gema de la realidad_" pensó Parker Robbins viendo.

Helheim.

La diosa de la muerte estaba sentada en su trono de piedra, a su derecha había un perro completamente negro de tamaño considerable y de aspecto amenazador, frente a ella había un espiral de fuego por el cual veía la pelea de su guerrero con mucho interés, desde el inicio que siguió a los Avengers en la búsqueda de las gemas del infinito pero ahora que Spiderman estaba sosteniendo la gema del poder se interesó mucho más.

"hhmm, no durara mucho tiempo más de seguir así, creo que mi guerreo podría necesitar un poco de ayuda" dijo Hela levantando la palma de su mano derecha de la cual se formó un polvo negro para luego soplar en dirección al espiral de fuego.

De vuelta con Spiderman.

El arácnido podría sentir como el poder comenzaba a destruir su cuerpo, era demasiado para él y no podía soltarla, no podía creer que luego de haber muerto y ahora luego de 3 días volvería a hacerlo sin saber.

Pero de repente comenzó a sentirse diferente, el dolor disminuía a la par con las grietas de su cuerpo retrocedían.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sentía como si su cuerpo se reformara hasta el punto de sentirse imparable, se levantó para ver que su brazo y cuerpo volvían a la normalidad a la vez que la nube roja desaparecía dejando que los civiles observaran lo que pasaba.

"¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!" gritaba confundido The Hood hasta que fue callado por Spiderman con un solo golpe mandándolo 3 calles atrás.

"no sé qué fue lo que paso o si solo es temporal, pero de cualquier forma hay algo que siempre quise hacer" balanceándose hasta The Hood para luego dejarse caer "¡Spiderman aplasta!" golpeando con los 2 puños el suelo haciendo que la graba se eleve en dirección a Parker elevándolo en el cielo mientras que Spiderman lo atrapa con su redes y lo atraía hacia el para golpearlo una vez más en el rostro hacia el suelo hinchándosela aún más.

"muy bien Robin Hood, hora de que me des esa gema y que vuelvas a una celda" dijo Spiderman sujetándolo de su ropa y de la mano donde tenía la gema de la realidad.

"suel… ta… me" dijo The Hood como pudo antes de darle un golpe bajo a Spiderman y volviendo a transportarlos.

Plano astral.

"¿a dónde fue?" dijo el Capitán América.

"Jarvis los ha estado buscando, a ávido puntos de trasportación de energía desconocida, el desierto, Egipto, Nueva York" dijo Ironman.

"¿y ahora dónde están?" dijo Wolverine.

"señor, hay una fluctuación de energía de origen desconocida" dijo la inteligencia artificial de Tony Stark.

"¿dónde?" pregunto Ironman antes de que a lo lejos vieran un destello amarillo para luego ver a The Hood corriendo con sus energías y a Spiderman siguiéndolo por detrás, pero lo que más los dejaba en shock era el hecho de que el arácnido estaba sosteniendo la gema de poder sin problema alguno.

"todos están viendo a Spiderman perseguir a The Hood con la gema de poder ¿verdad?" dijo Wasp mientras todos los héroes asintieron "que bien"

"¡no nos quedemos aquí vamos!" grito el Capitán América "¡Avengers reúnanse!" haciendo que todos los Avengers vayan contra The Hood pero el suelo comenzó a temblar, truenos sonaban aun cuando no había nubes en el cielo, casi como si el cielo se partiera a la mitad.

"señor, recibo multiples noticias de desastres naturales alrededor del globo" dijo Jarvis.

"¡hay que detener a The Hood!" dijo Ironman.

"¡detén esto! ¡Detenlo ahora mismo!" grito Spiderman tratando de mantenerse en pie "¡vas a destruir el mundo!"

"¡bien! ¡No me importa!" dijo The Hood "¡esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y yo! ¡Están intentando salvar al mundo y a mí no me importa lo que pase! ¡¿Te parece que me importa una #&amp;%$ alguna cosa o alguien como para no partir la realidad por la mitad?! Solo me importa lo que obtengo"

"_va a destruir el mundo entero, tengo que detenerlo, tengo que detenerlo, tengo el poder, la gema del poder, tengo la responsabilidad_" pensó Spiderman "¡activar sonics!" grito haciendo que su traje comience a emitir un sónico agudo de alto volumen que hacía que los oídos de Robbins le dolieran "¡dame!" golpeándolo en la cara "¡la!" pateándolo con la izquierda girando con su cuerpo "¡gema!" apoyándose en sus manos y golpeándolo en el mentón con ambas piernas "¡ahora!" saltando sobre el sacando el aguijón de su brazo y clavándoselo en el hombro izquierdo.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" el dolor era tanto que le hizo soltar la gema.

"eso fue por el universo" dijo Spiderman desactivando su traje tomando la gema para luego soltarlo y patearlo en la cara para tomar la gema "y eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Tigra, bastardo" los sismos se detuvieron como el cielo volvía a la normalidad y el resto de los Avengers llegaban.

"señor, parece que los desastres naturales se detuvieron" dijo la inteligencia artificial.

"y… ¿qué? ¿No creen que se de ustedes?" dijo The Hood arrodillándose "¿Creen que no conozco sus sucios secretos? No hay ninguno de ustedes, ni uno solo, que hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo. Si hubiesen perdido sus poderes, cualquiera de ustedes hubiese partido al mundo en 2 para recuperarlos, montón de hipócritas, montón de ricos hipócritas ¿y puedo recordarles? Necesitaron de todos ustedes- todos ustedes- para vencerme"

"cierra la boca de una vez" dijo Spiderman atándole las manos con su red y cubriéndole la herida.

"okey, así que ahora tienen todas las gemas, pueden formar el guantelete, entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? Lo mismo que iba a hacer yo, un mundo como tú quieres, y al diablo con quien no lo vea del mismo modo" dijo The Hood.

"¿Qué hare? Podría… dios… podría deshacer cosas que nunca se debieron hacer" dijo Spiderman elevando la mano que tenía la gema de la realidad, aun en este estado podía sentir la mirada preocupada de todos, de que haga algo drástico o se le suba a la cabeza.

"eh, Spiderman, creo que deberías…" dijo Mr. Fantástico pero fue interrumpido.

"déjalo Richards, necesita esto" dijo Wolverine, pero aun con las garras afuera.

"podríamos crear un mundo sin guerra, podría hacer un mundo sin alcohol o drogas, sin odio ni envidia, pero entonces no sería el mundo en el que vivimos, nada se aprendería y nada se ganaría, no avanzaríamos como especie, de hecho, apuesto que involucionaríamos" dijo Spiderman haciendo que varios de los Avengers se calmen "podría volver a la vida a muchos, podría traer Bucky de nuevo, o a Spiderman… pero como no soy nada más que un hipócrita solo voy a hacer una pequeña cosa"

"apuesto que si" dijo The Hood.

"te coloco donde perteneces" dijo el arácnido haciendo brillar la gema amarilla para que The Hood brille y desaparezca.

Celda de la isla Ryker.

"no" dijo The Hood abriendo los ojos, reconociendo el oscuro lugar, para luego mirar por la pequeña ventana "no, no, no, no… ¡nooooooooooooooooooooo!" grito haciendo que los guardias se alarmen.

Plano astral.

"¿lo mataste?" pregunto Luke Cage preocupado.

"por supuesto que no" dijo Spiderman "lo mande devuelta a Ryker, estoy seguro que los guardias tendrán un buen susto" tomando las gemas con ambas manos y dándoselas a Ironman que estaba junto con los Illuminati "tengan, casi muero por usar esas cosas, casi me aplastan, me rompen los huesos o me hacen explotar, es demasiado poder y demasiada responsabilidad"

"bien… tenemos el guantelete" dijo Ironman juntando las otras gemas para luego mirar a los otros Illuminati que solo asintieron antes de que las gemas desaparezcan.

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?" pregunto Steve Rogers.

"use el poder de las gemas para desear que el guantelete y las gemas dejen de existir" respondió Ironman.

"eres un hombre mejor que yo" dijo Rulk.

"bien jugado, amigo mío" dijo Thor.

"gracias Thor"

"quítalo de la mesa y jamás tendremos que preocuparnos de nuevo por eso" dijo el súper soldado.

"bueno, en teoría, Capitán" dijo Reed.

"esta hecho Reed, y si me disculpan… ha sido un largo, largo día, siento que todo haya salido así" dijo Tony caminando al quinjet seguido de sus compañeros.

"¿estas preocupado verdad?" dijo Steve acercándose a el hombre de hierro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por ver a nuestro amigo arácnido, quien volvió de la muerte por una diosa asgardiana, sostener la gema del infinito del poder sin problema alguno y apuñalar en el hombro a otro hombre?" dijo Ironman.

"no creo ser el único nervioso con esto"

"algo me dice que tendremos que mantener vigilado a Spiderman, solo por si acaso"

"¿están todos bien?" pregunto Sharon Carter a los Avengers.

"no creo" respondió Dr. Strange.

"¿podemos ir a casa, Luke? El mundo casi se termina, me gustaría ir a casa y abrazar a mi bebe" pregunto Jessica Jones.

"vamos" le respondió su esposo.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Rogue acercándose al arácnido.

"acabo de sostener una gema de poder que casi me hizo explotar cuando de repente pude sostenerla y tuve la oportunidad de cambiar todos mis errores"

"¿eso es un no?"

"es un tal vez" dijo Spiderman pasándose la mano por la cabeza "hablaremos luego Rogue, iré a la academia Avengers, necesito pasar a hablar con alguien"

Todos los Avengers entraron a la nave mientras que algunos se iban en su modo, ya sea transportándolos o volando en otras direcciones.

Lugar de reunión de los Illuminati

"te creí Stark, creí que lo habías destruido" dijo el Dr. Strange observando el guantelete frente a ellos, con todas las gemas.

"bueno, doctor, he vivido lo suficiente para saber que ese hubiese sido un grave error" dijo Ironman.

"¿Por qué…?" pregunto Black Phanter.

"porque, T'Challa, el universo no es otra cosa que causa y efecto"

"acción y reacción" dijo Reed.

"el universo hubiese… reaccionado, de algún modo"

"Tal vez no" dijo Black Phanter.

"Thanos pudo haberse presentado realmente" dijo Beast "pero hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer" tomando la gema de la mente una vez más, Black Phanter tomo la de la realidad, el Dr. Strange la del poder encerrándola en una cúpula, Mr. Fantástico tomo la del alma y por ultimo Ironman la del espacio y la del tiempo.

"¿ahora lo ves? ¿Ves porque hacemos esto? ¿Ves ahora que hay cosas que no son de dominio público? Hay cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar silenciosamente, es mejor que algunas cosas el mundo no los sepa, incluso los Avengers" dijo Ironman extendiendo la gema del tiempo a la persona a un lado de el.

"okey Tony" dijo el Capitán América tomando la gema del tiempo "estoy contigo, estoy dentro pero intentemos encontrar mejores escondites esta vez"

**_Bien, como vieron, las gemas están de vuelta con los Illuminati, Peter está de vuelta y parece que muchas chicas están interesadas en el arácnido y he aquí el ganador. Deadpool _**

**_Deadpool: y el ganador…- con un sobre mientras Spiderman y las chicas votadas esperaban sentados en unas gradas- para la pareja del arácnido… es… ¡Harem!- globos caían del techo y la canción sexy and i know it empieza a sonar._**

**_Spiderman: no entiendo, ¿debo celebrar o no?-_**

**_Amigo, vas a tener un harem con muchas de ellas, así que deja de ser un #$&amp;# y celebra, por cierto aquí las miembros del harem con sus votos:_**

**_Harem: 73_**

**_Hela: 68_**

**_Sue: 40_**

**_Black cat: 25_**

**_Rogue: 16_**

**_Wasp: 15_**

**_Black widow: 14_**

**_Spiderwoman: 13_**

**_Tigra: 11_**

**_Emma Frost: 11_**

**_Shadowcat: 10_**

**_Bueno, estas son las chicas que aparecerán en el harem, díganme su opinión y espero que lean el siguiente capítulo ya que ahora que las gemas no están Peter podrá arreglar sus asuntos con quienes más le afecto su "muerte"_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, hola otra vez, sé que eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero eh tenido algunos problemas, pero no voy a aburrirlos con eso, ¡Deadpool rueda la cinta!_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 7: los nuevos seis siniestros

"**sniifffff, suspiro **estas son las mañanas que me gustan ¿tú que dices bruce?" dijo Spiderman sentado en cuclillas junto a la gárgola con la que solía hablar… solo "tú lo has dicho"

**_(Deadpool: ¿y yo soy el loco?)_**

Al día siguiente de la misión contra The Hood los grupos de Avengers se habían separado para cumplir cada uno con sus responsabilidades, con excepción de Peter quien por obligación de Bruce Banner y el Dr. Strange estuvieron una vez más en la sala medica haciéndole diferentes pruebas, tanto mágicas como científicas, durante el resto del día.

Flash back, el día anterior

"vamos, por favor, si siguen quitándome sangre tendrán suficiente para alimentar a Morbius por un mes" dijo Spiderman recostado sobre una camilla con máquinas escaneándolo y el Dr. Strange a un lado recitando conjuros.

"es necesario Peter, no solo por tu tiempo en descomposición, queremos asegurarnos de que no habrá ningún efecto secundario por sostener la gema del poder" dijo Bruce.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo? Aún tengo muchas, muchas cosas que arreglar, y disculparme y lo más probable es que me den una paliza en el medio"

"O sea, un día normal en tu vida no muy normal" dijo la Antorcha Humana entrando a la sala medica junto con una bolsa de equipaje.

"es en momentos como estos que quisiera probar si la gema me daría la suficiente fuerza para mandarte al espacio" dijo Spiderman sonriendo bajo la máscara.

"sigue así de gracioso y la próxima vez te buscaras tu propia ropa" dijo Johnny dejando la bolsa a un lado del arácnido.

"gracias por prestarme la ropa y no me culpes, culpa la morfina"

"bien, creo que es suficiente" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"Gracias a Hela" dijo Peter levantándose haciendo que los 3 hombres en la sala lo miren de forma rara "¿Qué? Ella me revivió"

"es todo, por ahora"

"demonios" dijo Spiderman tomando la bolsa y saliendo de la sala medica junto a Johnny.

"¿encontraste algo?" pregunto Stephen.

"nada, compare las pruebas que le hicimos antes, no hay diferencia, es como si su cuerpo se hubiera adaptado al momento"

"es más que obvio que Hela participo en este acto, la pregunta es ¿cómo?"

"algo me dice que esa es una pregunta que no deberíamos saber"

Con Peter y Johnny

"¿no tienes ropa que no huela a ceniza?" dijo Peter, sin su máscara y guantes, con unos jeans, zapatillas y terminando de ponerse una camiseta deportiva sobre su traje. Ambos entraron a la cocina de la mansión Avengers donde había algunos metidos en sus propios problemas.

"si tanto te desagrada ¿Por qué no sales y te compras ropa?" dijo Johnny "oh cierto, estas muerto, y ahora más quebrado que antes, creo que no podrás salir a comprar por un buen rato" y como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de palabra mágica, Janet Van Dyne apareció de la nada.

"¿alguien dijo comprar ropa?" dijo Wasp haciendo que ambos se den vuelta luego de dar un pequeño salto.

"bueno… algo así" respondió el castaño algo asustado conociendo de primera mano lo que sucedía cuando una mujer fascinación por la moda tenía una excusa para salir de compras.

"si tanto necesitas ropa ¿Por qué no simplemente lo llevan tú y otras chicas?" dijo Johnny sin pensar haciendo que, al igual que con un suricato bajo ataque, algunas de las mujeres presentes se den vuelta de golpe.

"Storm, que idiota, nos condenaste a todos" dijo Luke Cage al ver la mirada de su esposa.

En un centro comercial.

No sabían cómo ni cuándo, pero de alguna forma, Peter, Johnny y Luke Cage, fueron arrastrados por Janet, Jessica Drew y Jess, con lentes o gorras para no causar revuelo, con la excusa de ayudar a su buen amigo.

Mientras que las mujeres seguían conversando entre ellas, los hombres que cargaban con sus compras detrás de ellas trataban de encontrar el punto donde dejo de ser una ayuda para al arácnido y terminaron siendo las mulas de carga de las heroínas.

"se supone que soy el nuevo caballero de la muerte ¿Cómo es que termine así?" se dijo Spiderman a sí mismo.

"pregúntale al cabeza de cerillo rubio" dijo Luke Cage.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento?" dijo Johnny.

"todavía no lo has hecho"

Luego de estar como esclavos del trio de harpías… eh, quise decir hermosas súper heroínas por las cuales no estoy siendo amenazado y por lo cual no deberían pedir ayuda a alguien para que me salve de esta, otra vez, volvieron a la mansión, con excepción Peter que tenía que hacer una parada una parada en la Academia Avengers.

En uno de los cuartos de los profesor, Greer Grant, alias Tigra arrullaba a su bebe frente a su cuna, durante los últimos días había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso los estudiantes comenzaban a preocuparse por ella.

No sabía cómo afrontar la resurrección de Peter, por un lado estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta, pero el hecho de que haya tenido que aceptar un trato con la diosa de la muerte para hacerlo solo hacía que la culpa aumentase.

"_si no hubiera quedado atrapada contra Carnage nada de esto habría pasado_" pensó Tigra tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona frente a su puerta.

"hola Tigra" dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que de un pequeño salto para luego darse vuelta y ver a Spiderman con su máscara sostenida en su mano.

"oh… hey Peter" dijo Tigra volviendo a darse vuelta para dejar a su bebe en la cuna y arroparlo

"escucha quiero hablar contigo" dijo Peter acercándose un poco más a la Avenger.

"lo siento Pete, pero será en otro momento, ahora tengo que ver a los estudiantes para…"

"¿Por qué me estas evitando? Entiendo que no es fácil todo esto de Hela, no lo fue para nadie, sé que necesitabas tiempo, pero es casi como si ni siquiera quisieras verme" dijo Peter con la intención de no dejarla ir hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

"no es eso, es que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que tome la decisión incorrecta? ¿Qué debería haber dejado las cosas como estaban?..."

"No yo..."

"¿me tienes miedo?"

"es mi culpa" dijo Tigra

"¿Qué?" pregunto Peter confundido, la pelirroja se dio vuelta mostrando las lágrimas en su rostro.

"es mi culpa el que hayas muerto, que hayas tenido que hacer un trato con una diosa asgardiana para poder volver y que ahora seas su método de entrenamiento personal… si no fuera por mi todo seguiría como antes y tú no tendrías que haber matado a Carnage" explico Tigra a pesar de los sollozos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para luego sentir como 2 brazos la rodeaban.

"nada de esto fue tu culpa" dijo Spiderman abrazando a Tigra "la decisión fue mía, si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, nadie más, tal vez de haber escuchado los concejos de los demás en vez de ignorarlos podría haber evitado Carnage city mucho antes de que sucediera, así que deja de culparte porque no lo fue ¿sí?" estaba a punto de seguir hasta que sintió como si algo vibrara "_¿esta… ronroneando?_" separándose levemente para pasar su pulgar por la mejilla limpiando la lagrima "además, te ves más bonita cuando no lloras" en ese momento Tigra agradecia el estar cubierta de pelo, lo suficiente como para tapar el sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente hacía.

Antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera decir algo, escucharon un pequeño ruido de alguien quejándose por lo bajo, ambos dirigieron la mirada a la cuna para ver que el pequeño bebe que comenzaba a despertar.

"parece que alguien clama por tu atención" dijo Spiderman dejando que la pelirroja atienda a su hijo "¿así que este es tu hijo?" acercándose a la cuna mientras Tigra tomaba al bebe en brazos que lentamente despertaba con una pequeña risa.

"así es, este es mi pequeño niño, William" dijo la mujer tigre pasando su mano por la frente de su hijo.

"es muy lindo" dijo Peter rascándole con cuidado la pansa haciendo que este ría para luego sujetar su dedo con sus pequeñas manitas y acercarlo a su boca mordiéndolo levemente.

"le agradas" dijo Tigra sonriendo a la vez que una idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza "¿quieres cargarlo?"

"¿qué?... yo, eh, no lo sé, no acostumbro a cargar bebes que no saco de incendios o de un auto, no sé si deba…" dijo Spiderman totalmente nervioso.

"vamos, es muy fácil" dijo la pelirroja acercándose al castaño y lentamente pasándole al bebe, que en cuanto estuvo en brazos del arácnido comenzó a trepar por su brazo.

"parece que él tiene otras ideas" dijo Peter con su mano cerca de el para que no se caiga.

"está pasando por la etapa de escalada, la gente felina madura rápido, pronto será bastante mayor para cazar por su cuenta"

"pues espero que sea solo una etapa, porque en cuanto comience a balancearse por ahí, van a tener un modelo más joven con el cual reemplazarme" dijo Peter bajando al bebe tigre de su hombro para devolvérselo a su madre "estoy seguro de que Logan lo postularía"

"no lo creo"

"¿en serio?"

"no lo demuestra pero no creo que haya alguien que pueda reemplazarte"

"_A menos que aparezca un chico afroamericano con poderes arácnidos llamado Miles Morales_" pensó Spiderman para sí mismo recordando su viaje a otra dimensión "me gustaría quedarme pero el Dr. Strange y Bruce quieren hacerme más exámenes, juro que haveces pienso que me ven más como un experimento"

"ese es el precio de volver de entre los muertos" dijo Tigra tratando de pensar en otro tema.

"será mejor que me valla, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar" dijo Peter volviendo a ponerse su máscara "adiós pequeñito" saludando al bebe acercando su mano haciendo que este intente agarrarla para luego dirigirse a la puerta "por cierto, The Hood… no creo que vaya a mostrar su cara de nuevo por un tiempo"

Fin del flash back.

"me gustaría a quedarme a charlar y comer unas botanas Bruce pero tengo que una protegida que encontrar" dijo Spiderman dejándose caer para comenzar a balancearse justo antes de llegar al suelo y balancearse por lo alto de la ciudad "_¡sí! ¡Esto es una de las cosas que significa se Spiderman!_" pensó para sí mismo saltando por lo alto de un edificio y balancearse de cabeza "_balancearse por el cielo, el cielo de Nueva York, patrullando la ciudad, cada momento es una oportunidad para hacer una diferencia, para pelear una buena batalla_" dando varias vueltas por el aire "_y ahora que ya no necesito mis lanza redes no tengo que preocuparme porque se me acaben en medio del aire, nunca voy a abandonar esto_"

"oye ese sujeto es Spiderman" dijo un niño de la calle viendo al héroe arácnido.

"¡yep! ¡Ese soy yo! Su amigable vecino-"

"¡piérdete maldito imitador!" dijo un tipo de la calle.

"_ciiiiiieeeerto_" pensó Spiderman aterrizando en esquina de uno de los tantos edificios "así que es exactamente como volver al principio, no importa, yo me encargo, debería tomar esto como un reinicio, una nueva oportunidad de vida, una segunda oportunidad y voy a hacer que esta valga… y estoy hablando solo… otra vez" sentándose en cuclillas justo antes de que el sonido de una alarma suene a lo lejos "¡las alarmas! ¡sí!" poniéndose de pie "¡el momento justo! Música para mis oídos arácnidos, alguien allí arriba me quiere… Hela si estas escuchando por favor no me devuelvas" balanceándose en dirección de la alarma sin saber que había estado siendo observado por una silueta desde las sombras.  
En otra parte de la ciudad, entre la calle 49 y la 6° avenida, en la casa de subastas de Nueva York una explosión derrumbo las puertas dándole paso a un hombre con traje rojo y amarillo, en las partes amarillas de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una red como de pescar y 2 enormes guanteletes plateados, el otro era también un hombre con una camiseta negra pero lo más característico era que donde debían estar sus piernas salía un potente chorro de agua con el grosor de su torso, el otro tenía un traje completamente azul con boomerangs blancos en los hombros, la parte trasera de la cintura, 2 más en cada lado de la espalda, en los hombros, rodillas y partes final de los guantes, además del casco blanco con un visor con la apariencia de un boomerang, la siguiente era una mujer con una especia de traje de baño de una pieza morado, los guantes y botas del mismo color, pero las piernas y brazos verdes, en la espada llevaba alas como de escarabajo y su máscara era verde con los ojos amarillos y por ultimo uno muy conocido para algunos, llevaba una máscara gris de duende de ojos amarillos, una capucha naranja que era atravesaba por las orejas, su torso era naranja hasta los hombros, el resto de los brazos era negro, a los costados del torso llevaba unas escamas de armadura grises y un arnés que conectaba con las alas naranjas, unas botas para escalar, su cinturón llevaba 2 bolsas naranjas, sus brazos tanto como sus piernas eran negras y llevaba una espada que parecía estar prendida fuego.

"¡fuera de nuestro camino peones!" grito el más que bien conocido Hobgoblin sosteniendo una canasta con huevos faberge "¡Contemplen a los nuevos 6 siniestros, Hydroman controla la multitud!"

**_(nta: los huevos faberge son esos huevos decorativos con diamantes, oro y esas cosas que balen muchísimo dinero, uno solo vale más de un millon)_**

"claro, pero no te acostumbres a darme ordenes Goblin" dijo Hydroman usando sus poderes para empujar a la gente que gritaba de terror. En su moviente y la gente una mujer con una cangurera con su bebe por poco se cae de no ser porque justo antes de tocar el suelo algo la sujeto de la espalda.

"te tengo, ningún bebe será aplastado, no en mi primer día" dijo Spiderman.

"¡¿tu?!" grito el Hobgoblin.

"¿no estaba muerto?" dijo Shocker.

"lo está, este es solo un reemplazo" dijo Boomerang sacando 2 boomerangs.

"miren quienes hablan, ustedes deben ser la peor versión de los 6 siniestros jamás vista" dijo Spiderman aterrizando en el suelo en posición de pelea "y sé que no son los más listos pero creí que al menos los 5 juntos, sabrían contar hasta 6"

_Sentido arácnido._

"_oh por favor, ¿el_?"

"vuelve a contar genio" dijo una voz dentro de la casa, del lugar salió un sujeto con una enorme armadura verde, sus manos estaban cubiertas por enormes pinzas, una cola el doble de su tamaño con un aguijón enorme y en su pies 2 garras.

"aaaahh, pero si es Escorpión" dijo el arácnido sin siquiera voltearse antes de dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando la cola del viejo villano y pegándose a un semáforo.

"¡acaben con el!" grito el Goblin naranja haciendo que los villanos de largo alcance disparen, Shocker intento darles con sus disparos de onda expansiva pero Spiderman pudo esquivarlos con facilidad en el aire antes de desaparecer sin más.

"¡¿A dónde fue?!" dijo Shocker buscándolo con la mirada al igual que el resto.

"boogi ti boo" dijo Spiderman apareciendo detrás de Shocker para luego sujetarlo de los hombros y dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y mandarlo contra una pared antes de pegarle el cuerpo completo con telaraña "uno menos, faltan 5" volviendo a dar una vuelta para evitar que la mujer disfrazada como The Beetle lo tacleara y pudiera sujetarse a su espalda.

"¡quítate de encima insecto!"

"no soy un insecto, soy un arácnido, el insecto eres tú, por lo cual si aprobaste la clase de biología, sabrás como termina" dijo el héroe arácnido distrayéndola lo suficiente como para guiarla a un callejón donde había una telaraña en la cual quedó atrapada "esto no es un reto, es un día de campo"

"¡piénsalo de nuevo!" grito el Hobgoblin tratando de darle un zarpazo con su espada de fuego, Spiderman no tuvo ninguno problema en esquivarlo dando un salto en el aire pero al estarlo rápidamente la cola de Escorpión lo atrape con la cola y lo golpe contra el suelo varias veces para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba Hydroman que lo mando contra el Hobgoblin quien lo esperaba con su espada levantada pero una red se pegó al guardamano y tiro de él dándole la oportunidad al arácnido para que pusiera sus pies contra el pecho del Goblin y se impulsara para poder quedarse pegado a un pared mientras que un borrón negro se pegaba al edificio siguiente.

"¿Qué tu mama no te dijo que no debías volar con objetos afilados y llameantes?" dijo el borrón con una voz femenina, no parecía superar los 20 años, tenía un traje completamente negro con excepción de la araña blanca gigante que ocupaba la mayor parte de su traje, tenía una máscara con los ojos idénticos a los de Spiderman pero la máscara dejaba descubierta su boca junto con su largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo.

"_¿Anya? Genial, esto me ahora mucho más tiempo_" pensó Spiderman observando a la arácnida adolecente.

"¡tú!" grito con desprecio el Hobgoblin.

"yo" dijo Spidergirl.

"¿Quién?" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención de Spidergirl.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" pregunto la castaña con un tono de enfado muy notorio.

"pues, por como lo veo, conociendo a los nuevos y terribles 6 sin cerebro"

"¡hey!" gritaron los 4 de los 6 siniestros restantes.

"no, lo que quiero decir es" dijo Spidergirl saltando hacia el mismo edificio que el arácnido mayor y acercándose demasiado "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? No puedes solo aparecerte con un traje y hacer de él"

"mira, Spidergirl, si me diera un minuto para…"

"no quiero tus explicaciones, quiero que te quietes ese traje…"

"primero, espacio personal, segundo, entiendo cómo te sientes pero si me dejaras que te explique luego de que acabe con esos payasos…"

"oigan" dijo un civil.

"¡¿qué?!" dijeron ambos.

"se escapan" señalando a los 4 villanos a lo lejos.

"genial, mira lo que hiciste" dijo Spidergirl disparando su red y balanceándose hacia los villanos.

"y volvemos a que me culpen de todo" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo "solo me falta ser 10 años más joven y listo" haciendo lo mismo que la arácnida hasta alcanzarla "escucha, obviamente no te agrado, pero no puedes tu sola contra esos 4 y no lo niegues, aun cuando uno de ellos parece un australiano del futuro, pero necesitas ayuda"

"… está bien, trabajaremos juntos" dijo Spidergirl a regañadientes "¿alguna idea?"

"divide y vencerás" dijo Spidey alcanzando a 4 miembros de los 6 siniestros.

"perfecto, tu encárgate de boomerang y Hydroman, yo de… "

"olvídalo" dijo Spiderman dejándose caer para balancearse en el último segundo y golpear a Escorpión en la cara con ambos pies, al instante Hydroman comenzó a disparar sus chorros de agua mientras él los esquivaba.

"oh vamos, no tengo problema con el duende de jardín pero ¿porque debo quedarme con el australiano del futuro?" se quejó Spidergirl mientras tapaba la vista de Hobgoblin con su red.

"¡oye!" se quejó Boomerang arrojando sus boomerangs explosivos.

"¡quédate quiero spider farsante!" gritaba Hydroman tratando de agarrar a Spiderman.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que soportar que me digan farsante?" dijo Spiderman mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón bajo su traje.

"si no puedes con las criticas será mejor que dejes el traje" dijo Spidergirl mientras esquivaba la espada del Goblin naranja y le devolvía uno de sus proyectiles a boomerang.

"tú y yo tendremos una larga charla más tarde"

"¡quédate quieto para que pueda ahogarte novato!" gritaba el villano de agua mientras disparaba sin darle al blanco.

"por favor, ¿a quién quieres engañar con esa actitud Morrie ? ¡Te amamos! Eres el villano favorito de todos los superhéroes en esta época del año" dijo Spiderman sujetando algo parecido a un rastreador arácnido pero este era completamente blanco.

"¡cállate redes!"

"¡lo digo en serio! En días como hoy, hacemos colas de una cuadra para enfrentarte ¡es como jugar con un hidrante abierto! Y te lo agradezco gotitas, me viene genial, déjame regresarte el favor…" dijo Spiderman lanzando la pequeña araña a Hydroman para que se metiera dentro de su cuerpo"¡te ayudare a refrescarte también!"

"¿Qué acabas de…?" decía Hydroman pero de repente su movimiento comenzó a ser cada vez más limitado hasta que del punto donde se metió la raña comenzara a congelarse "… hacerle a mi-kkk" quedando totalmente congelado.

"eso lo contendrá por un rato" dijo el arácnido.

"¿ahora también usas su tecnología?" dijo Anya pegando a Boomerang a un pared quedando sola contra el Hobgoblin.

"_solo un poco más, solo soporta un poco más y podrás explicarle todo_" pensó Spiderman.

_Sentido arácnido._

Sin pensarlo 2 veces salto hacia adelante para esquivar la cola de Escorpión y aterriza en cuclillas.

"ya me había olvidado de ti grandote"

"me asegurare de que luego de esto no te olvides de mí" dijo Escorpión sacando su cola del pavimento.

"si una pelea de aguijones es lo que quieres" dijo Spiderman sacando el aguijón en su mano derecha sorprendiendo a los súper humanos y espectadores presentes "una pelea de aguijones tendrás" saltando contra uno de sus enemigos más viejos mientras esquivaba su cola para luego caminar sobre ella "¡yeeee-haaa! ¡Arre!" clavando el aguijón en la cola mientras Escorpión trataba de quitárselo de encima.

"_¿Qué son esas cosas? Spiderman no las tenía_" pensó Spidergirl distrayéndose lo suficiente como para que el Hobgoblin logre golpearla.

"¡Spidergirl!" grito preocupado Spiderman también distrayéndose lo suficiente como para que escorpión ponga su cola alrededor de su cuello y luego lo arroje lejos haciendo que aterrice sobre el capó de un auto en movimiento.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" grito la señora que conducía comenzando a asustarse haciendo que el auto se mueva en zic zac.

"con su permiso su permiso señora" dijo el arácnido sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas "¿podría detenerse?" la conductora piso el freno haciendo que el auto derrape quedando de costado hasta que se detuvo, al instante se bajó mientras Peter se bajaba del capó del auto quedando de rodillas por el golpe y movimiento "bien… estas bien… ¿Qué e costillas menos?" apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo mientras que la otra estaba en el auto, sin darse cuenta comenzó a ejercer presión con esta haciendo que el metal del vehículo se retraiga con facilidad.

Peter se quedó mirando esto con intriga, recordaba que Hela le había dicho que su fuerza había sido aumentada pudiendo compararla con la de Ironman con su traje a plena potencia.

Al instante sintió a su sentido arácnido activarse para luego voltear levemente la cabeza y ver a Escorpión corriendo hacia él.

"señora… "dijo Spiderman apoyándose en un pie a la vez que apoyaba la otra mano en el parachoques "voy a necesitar su auto"

"¡oiga la transmisión se atasca!" le contesto la señora mientras se corría al ver al villano de verde estar cada vez más cerca.

"¡eso no será un problema!" dijo Spiderman girando justo cuando Escorpión estaba detrás de para golpearlo con el auto como si de un bate de bassball se tratase haciendo que este volviera varios metras por donde vino.

Tanto el Hobgoblin como Spidergirl se quedaron viendo como el nuevo Spiderman había golpeado a Escorpión y sostenía el vehículo sin parecer hacer esfuerzo alguno.

"debe ser la primera vez en mi vida que hago un homerun" dijo Spiderman lanzando el auto hacia adelante para balancearse junto a él aterrizando más adelante y antes de que tocara el suelo lo sujeto con redes de ambas manos y una vez más lo uso para golpear a Escorpión pero esta vez quedando inconsciente e incrustado en el auto.

"¡al diablo con estos idiotas, me voy de aquí!" dijo Hobgoblin tomando la canasta de huevos faberge para emprender vuelo.

"¡tú no vas a ninguna parte!" dijo Spidergirl intentando alcanzarlo.

"¡déjame en paz Spider nena!" dijo el duende naranja tratando de usar su espada para cortarla "no puedes detenerme, me das risa ¡mucha risa! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" usando su risa sónica de Goblin haciendo que el dolor en sus oídos sea insoportable mientras caía al suelo.

"_¡Anya!_" grito en su mente Spiderman logrando atraparla antes de que impactara en la calle "¿estás bien?"

"mis oídos… " Dijo la castaña tapándose los oídos con las manos tratando disminuir el dolor.

"ya mismo me encargo de el" dijo el arácnido de traje negro y rojo dejándola en el suelo para luego mirar al Goblin con furia "¡Goblin!" grito saltando hacia él.

"¿Cómo es que mi ataque sónico no funciona contigo?" dijo confundido aumentando el volumen de su risa sin lograr detener al arácnido enojado. En un intento desesperado lanzaba todos los Goblin Boomerangs de su bolsa.

"puede que sea nuevo, pero este novato tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga" dijo Spiderman esquivando los mini proyectiles para luego juntarlos con su red y pasarlos por sobre su cabeza haciéndolos chocar contra la espada de fuego generando una pequeña explosión que desoriento al Goblin lo suficiente como para que Spidey se acerque de un golpe en la cara lo deje semi inconsciente "como tener un traje aprueba de ruido" a la vez que atrapaba los huevo faberge en una red entre 2 postes de luz "alguien por favor cuídelos durante 1 hora o eso va a ser la tortilla de huevos más cara del mundo"

Lentamente se acercó a la castaña que se recuperaba del ataque sónico.

"¿estás bien?" dijo Spiderman ayudándola a levantarse.

"si yo… gracias" dijo Spidergirl apenada rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza "escucha… sobre lo que dije…"

"no tienes nada que decir" la interrumpió el arácnido "te entiendo, no eres la primera que se siente de la misma forma al verme con este traje y por usar ese nombre"

"gracias pero aun así, lo siento, se lo difícil que es ser nuevo en esto, mas llevar una carga así"

"lo sé, también se por buena fuente que no has parado de 'trabajar' desde Carnage city y se nota en tus movimiento lo cansada que estas" notando la vergüenza de Spidergirl" y no soy tan nuevo como crees" dijo el arácnido sintiendo la mirada confundida de la castaña "escucha, si quieres… ¡cuidado!" empujándola para esquivar una bomba calabaza del Hobgoblin para que luego vieran que esta ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo.

"se escapó… otra vez" dijo Spidergirl recordando su primera pelea contra él.

"no te preocupes, algún día caerá, todos lo hacen tarde o temprano" Dijo Peter escuchando las sirenas de la policía acercándose "escucha, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te explicare todo sobre yo y mi relación con el otro Spiderman, pero te lo advierto… no es sencillo"

"¿lo vale?" preguntó Anya.

"hizo que la mayoría de los Avengers me gritaran o trataran de golpearme así que…" dijo Spiderman.

"… está bien" dijo Spidergirl viendo al nuevo Spiderman balancearse hacia el cielo para luego ella hacer lo mismo hasta que llegaron a uno de los edificios más altos y cercanos para tener privacidad.

"bien, empecemos por lo principal" dijo Spidey aterrizando en cuclillas en el borde del edificio como de costumbre "tu no sabías su identidad secreta"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dijo Spidergirl sorprendida.

"se mucho más de lo que crees Anya" esto hizo que a la castaña se le helara la sangre, la cantidad de personas que sabían su identidad secreta era mínima.

"¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?!"

"tú misma me lo dijiste" dijo Peter poniéndose de pie "tú misma me lo dijiste, también que tu no eras su única protegida, que durante la guerra entre los Avengers y los X-men, entreno a Hope Summers, la nueva usuaria del fénix, que un gran poder conllevar una gran responsabilidad, sé que el anterior Spiderman era Peter Parker"

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"… _yo le cause todo esto, merece saberlo, hace mucho que lo merecía_ Porque yo soy Peter Parker" dijo Peter quitándose la máscara al principio con duda pero al final sabía que ella se lo merecía "soy el Spiderman original y antes de que preguntes, el mismo que murió hace más de 2 semanas"

Anya no sabía cómo reaccionar, había escuchado ese nombre del hombre que solía sacarle fotos a Spiderman para el Daily bugle, también cuando murió en un accidente de auto y ahora este aparecía diciendo ser su mentor fallecido.

"p-pero… como si tu… pero Carnage… e-el té… todos vimos… en tu funeral…" tartamudeaba Spidergirl tratando de procesarlo.

"lo sé, es muy complicado pero si te sientas y te tranquilizas te explicare todo lo que está pasando"

Durante los siguientes minutos Peter le explico todo lo sucedido con Hela, el como ella lo había invocado, el cómo se convirtió en su guerrero/ entretenimiento personal y había vuelto de entre los muerto omitiendo claro la parte donde algunos de los Avengers se desmayaron.

"y eso es todo"

"…"

"sé que es mucho para procesar y entiendo que tal vez no quieras nada que ver conmigo dado mi esta actual de sirviente de la muerte nórdica" dijo Spiderman mirando a Spidergirl que solo tenía la vista clavada en el suelo "solo quería lo supieras ya que la última vez no te dije nada y…" fue callado cuando la castaña lo abrazo y enterraba su rostro sin la máscara en su pecho dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres, Spiderman le devolvió el abrazo a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

"todos los héroes tienen razón… de verdad no sabes… cuando callarte" dijo Spidergirl entre sollozos.

"si, bueno, eso es algo que ni la muerte puede arreglar"

Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que la protegida del arácnido finalmente se calmó.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el borde del edificio con las piernas en el aire.

"entonces ¿todo bien?"

"¿a qué te refieres?" pregunto Anya confundida y aun sorprendida de no solo ver a su maestro vivo sino también de finalmente saber quién era.

"bueno, quiero decir, ya sabes con mi estado de semi Ghost Rider nórdico, además de que yo… tome una vida y todo eso pensé que…"

"no me importa… antes de que murieras… yo no lograba ver las cosas del mismo modo que ahora… siempre twiteando, preocupándome más por mi estado social de súper heroína que por lo demás… pero aprendí que debo ser mejor que antes, quería que te sintieras orgulloso, demostrar que sabia que un gran poder…"

"es una gran responsabilidad" termino Peter "pues lo estoy, has estado haciendo un gran trabajo en mi ausencia" escuchando a la castaña bostezar "tal vez demasiado, eh estado en tu lugar, sentir que no importa lo que hagas no cumples con las expectativas, llevar tu cuerpo más allá del límite para sobrepasar tus medidas… así que te lo digo por experiencia, descansa un día te lo mereces" revolviéndole el cabello a la arácnida.

"gracias… ¿y ahora que harás?"

"ahora seguir solucionando los problemas que mi muerte ocasiono" dijo Peter poniéndose de pie "lo siguiente es encontrar a Hope, me dijeron que desde mi funeral que nada sabe nada de ella, será difícil encontrarla, aun cuando los Avengers no pudieron pero creo que si puedo…"

"yo sé dónde está" dijo Anya.

"¿tu que?"

"¿estas buscando a Hope Summers no? Yo se donde se esta quedando"

"¿crees poder decirme donde?"

"Hare algo mas sencillo, te llevare con ella, pero yo que tu tengo cuidado"

"No es algo que tengas que decir" dijo Spiderman volviendo a ponerse su mascara al igual que su protegida para luego irse balanceandose a la par.

_**Bueno mis amigos eso seria todo por ahora, quisiera recordarles que las votaciones ya se cerraron definitivamnete, asi ue nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y no olviden comentar**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Buenos días/tarde/noches a todos mis lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, sé que talvez ha sido más corto que los anteriores pero quería un momento emocional con Spiderman y su protegida, pero eso no termina ahí._**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 8: 

"entonces ¿Dónde está?" dijo Spiderman balanceándose por la ciudad en compañía de su protegida Spidergirl o Anya Corazón.

"bueno… es complicado"

"últimamente me responden mucho eso, adivinare, ¿después de mi funeral?" dijo Spiderman con cierta culpa en la voz.

"si" respondió Spidergirl sabiendo por como hablaba que se culpaba "nos conocimos en el funeral, ambas… estábamos mal, nos enteramos que fuimos aprendices tuyas y no se… conectamos en ese instante, ambas perdimos a nuestro maestro y ella quería estar tranquila sin querer a los Avengers o X-men detrás de ella"

"y ¿cómo es que exactamente la ayudaste a 'desaparecer'? por así decirlo"

"ya lo veras"

Durante el resto del trayecto hablaron de muchas otras cosas, pero Anya insistía en que le mostrara todos sus nuevos poderes.

"por favor, solo una vez" insistía Spidergirl.

"no Anya, además no creo que pueda traer una marea de arañas con solo pensarlo"

"pero dijiste que hablabas con las arañas"

"si pero dudo que eso sea posible, si Scarlet Spider no lo ha hecho aún es porque no puede hacerlo y créeme que él lo haría si pudiera" dijo Spiderman notando que se acercaban a un pent-house "espera ¿no es esa…?"

"¿mi casa? si" respondió Anya aterrizando en lo que sería el balcón junto a su maestro.

"¿no es peligroso que me aparezca por tu casa?"

"tranquilo, mi padre casi nunca está en casa" dijo Spidergirl quitándose la máscara, el lugar era, enorme, en el centro había un sillón en forma de U que estaba un poco hundido en el suelo, frente a el un televisor de plasma gigante y detrás pegado a la pared un barra con diferentes tipos de botellas de alcohol y copas, al fondo había una puerta mientras que antes había un pasillo extra.

"y ¿Qué hacemos en tu enorme, elegante y mejor que mi cuarto en la mansión Avengers, casa?" dijo Spidey observando todo el lugar.

"¿tú qué crees?" dijo Anya guiándolo hasta su cuarto a punto de abrir la puerta.

"espera ¿dices que Hope esta…?"

_Sentido arácnido. _

En cuanto se abrió la puerta una chica de cabello rojo, traje verde con líneas amarillas y una capa muy maltrecha, salió, tacleando al arácnido para luego ponerle su brazo derecho sobre la garganta y apuntarle a la cabeza con una pistola.

"¡Hope espera!" dijo la castaña.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" dijo Hope con enojo.

"¡¿la tenías escondida en tu cuarto?!" grito el ex cadáver.

"no sabía dónde más esconderla"

"¿le dijiste quién eres?" pregunto la pelirroja con más enojo mirando a Anya sin la máscara.

"Hope, escucha, sé que parecerá una locura y que no me creerás, pero yo soy Spiderman, el original"

"tienes razón, no te creo" dijo Hope tirando del cargador del arma con su pulgar.

"espera Hope, él dice la verdad" dijo la arácnida tratando de calmar a su amiga.

"¡Pruébalo!" grito la que una vez fue la mesías mutante.

"¡yo te entrene durante le guerra entre los Avengers y los X-men!" dijo Spiderman viendo que el agarre en su cuello disminuía.

"… y eso que… mucho lo sabían"

"eso no es todo, yo… yo te dije que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, el cómo mi tío me lo decía seguido, aun en el desayuno, hasta que fue asesinado por un idiota con un arma, a quien podía haber detenido, si no hubiese estado ocupado preocupándome. Que podías vivir tratando de pensar más profundo o exacto… pero para nosotros, para gente como nosotros, que de repente nos encontramos frente a un mundo demente y sin saber qué demonios se supone que hagamos en él… y que eso podía definirte completamente… luego me seguiste un tiempo preguntando si deberías cambiar de traje o donde había conseguido el mío"

"¿Cómo… como sabes todo eso?" pregunto Hope un poco más calmada y confundida, negándose un poco a creer lo que estaba frente a ella, mientras guardaba el arma y se levantaba.

"ya te lo dije, yo soy Spiderman… sé que es difícil de creer y más aún cuando te diga que paso, pero estoy devuelta" dijo Peter antes que al igual que con Anya, esta lo abrazara con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer, pero a diferencia de la castaña no lloraba a lagrima abierta, las reprimía, Peter sabía que a pesar de todo ella aun seguiría manteniendo la faceta de chica dura que se enfrentó cara a cara contra un mutante con poderes cósmicos.

"volviste" dijo Hope separándose y pasándose el pulgar por los ojos.

"si, pero esta vez no se desharán tan fácil de mí, tengo mucho que contarte" dijo Spiderman sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja, antes de que esta cambie su expresión por una de enojo a la vez que levanta la mano derecha con la palma abierta "_hay no, otra vez no_"

Base de los Avengers secretos

"¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto la guerrera asgardiana conocida como Valkiria, al hombre de armadura negra con una araña blanca, mejor conocido como el agente Venom.

"si, es solo… siento que no merezco estar aquí" dijo Venom retirando el simbionte de su rostro mostrando el rostro de Flash Thompson.

"¿Por qué dices una cosa así?" pregunto Valkiria confundida mirando a su pareja.

**_(Nta: para los que no lo sepan, luego de que Flash y Betty rompieras y él se uniera a los Avengers secretos del Cap., Flash y Valkiria se volvieron unidos)_**

"tú sabes porque"

"no pudiste hacer nada" dijo la rubia deteniendo al rubio "estabas muy lejos cuando Spiderman fue por Carnage y ayudando a los civiles a escapar de esa monstruosidad alienígena" al decir esto vio como un pequeño tentáculo se elevó del traje para luego volver a su lugar.

"Valkiria, me entrenaron para pelear contra monstruos como Carnage, me enviaron a detenerlo una vez y mucha gente en Houston murió" dijo Flash

**_(Nta: durante un crossover entre Scarlet Spider actual y Venom, ambos siguieron a Carnage por la nasa y el microverso, pero ya se imaginaran que paso mientras lo seguían)_**

"y ahora deje que Spiderman, mi héroe desde la secundaria, muriera a manos de ese mismo psicópata, ese Spider de Houston tenía razón, debí haber matado a Carnage cuando tuve la oportunidad"

"pero no es solo eso ¿verdad?" pregunto Valkiria.

"… mi amigo Peter… murió hace unas semanas… un choque de autos… yo estaba en el lugar, íbamos a reunirnos para, ya sabes, pasar el rato, alejarnos un poco de la locura que es el mundo, el llego y… todo fue tan rápido… yo estaba en el lugar, pero no hice nada" dijo el poseedor del simbionte bajando la mirada.

Valkiria sabia lo sucedido, también que Flash era uno de los pocos Avengers o miembros de la comunidad heroica que no sabía la situación actual del arácnido, si fuera por ella le diría todo ahora mismo, pero no solo arriesgaría información muy sensible si no también la identidad de Spiderman, algo que todos sabia no le confiaría a cualquiera, además del cómo afectaría su amistad el descubrimiento de estos 2 grandes secreto.

"no hubiera nada que pudieras hacer sin arriesgar tu identidad, y si las historias de conspiración que pasan en esas películas que ustedes ven on reales, el gobierno bajo el que vives te perseguiría hasta arrancar a esa criatura de tu cuerpo"

"lo se… pero eso no debió detenerme de salvar a mi mejor amigo" dijo Flash volviendo a cubrir su cabeza con el alien mientras dejaba a Valkiria pensando.

Casa de Spidergirl.

"bien, ahora que ya nos calmamos" dijo Spiderman sin su máscara sentado en el sillón de la sala, acariciándose la mejilla que estaba roja y con un mano marcada, mientras que Anya estaba sentada frente a él con Hope a su lado, de brazos cruzados, luego de haber explicado la situación en la que estaba "podremos tener una conversación decente como personas civilizadas… ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"te abofeteare otra vez" dijo Hope.

"tranquila tigresa" dijo Spiderman preparándose para volverse invisible en cualquier momento "¿Qué te paso Hope? Lo último que supe de ti después de la guerra contra Cyclops fue que estabas intentando tener una vida normal"

"y lo intente… por unos días" respondió Hope "pensé que después de todo lo que sucedió tener una vida normal sería lo ideal, pero después de un tiempo era demasiado…"

"¿normal?" dijeron ambas arañas al mismo tiempo.

"si… al final hui e intente buscar a mi padre"

"¿su padre?" susurro Spidergirl.

"Cable, ese mutante del futuro con un brazo mecánico, él la adopto" susurro Spiderman.

"**suspiro **en fin, lo encontré, me dijo que no lo buscara y…"

"¿y qué?"

"yo… vine aquí a buscarte" dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo.

"¿a mí?" dijo Spidey señalándose.

"eh entrenado toda mi vida, desde que puedo recordar, con Cable siempre era el sobrevivir y el entrenar, cuando llegue aquí lo mismo, Cyclops me hacía entrenar hasta desmayarme y cuando el asunto del fénix comenzó… solo empeoro, pero contigo… tú me trataste como una persona común, no me sobre explotabas o gritabas sobre como salvaría al mundo y como tenía que esforzarme más, sinceramente, esa fue la única ocasión en la que había disfrutado el entrenar. Así pensé en venir y…"

"¿y?"

"… ser una superheroina, como… tu compañera" dijo Hope bajando levemente la mirada.

"¿Qué tu qué?" dijo Spidergirl sin creerlo.

"sabes, la última vez que alguien me pidió eso lo negué" dijo Spiderman haciendo que la pelirroja crea que la rechazaría "le diría lo peligroso que esto, que hay cosas que no debería ver y que no es un juego tan simple como parece, pero no esta ocasión" haciendo que ambas chicas lo miren, una con esperanza y la otra con extrañes "tienes entrenamiento, actitud altanera y por lo que Wolverine me dijo, en tu tiempo en Utopía te escapabas a hacer pequeños trabajos de vigilante" avergonzando a la que una vez fue la mesías mutante.

**_(nta: antes de la guerra entre Avengers y X-Men, Hope solía escaparse de Utopía en la noche para pelear contra súper criminales, aunque de una manera demasiado violenta a veces)_**

"Así que ¿estoy dentro?" pregunto Hope.

"bienvenida al equipo de los superhéroes callejeros, espero que sobrevivas a la experiencia" respondió Peter estrechando su mano con la mutante.

"esperen un momento" dijo Anya llamando la atención de ambos "¿Qué hay de mi?"

"¿Qué hay de qué?"

"digo, yo soy tu protegida, lo eh sido más tiempo y ¿ahora quieres reemplazarme?" dijo Spidergirl con dolor en su voz.

"Anya tranquila, no voy a reemplazarte, las 2 pueden ser mis protegidas" respondió Spidey tratando de calmar a la chica latina.

"¿en serio?" dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

"claro, no veo por qué no, ambas ya están entrenadas, están calificadas y pienso que podría ser bueno para ambas el hacerlo al mismo tiempo"

"está bien" dijeron a la vez otra vez.

"pero claro que habrá momentos en los que trabajaran separadas, formar horarios y esas cosas pero eso no significa que tenga un favoritismo sobre la otra ¿está claro?" dijo Spiderman como ambas chicas asintieron "está bien, pero primero, Anya, debes descansar, te lo digo de experiencia, no puedes ser una vigilante si estas exhausta" viendo las ojeras en el rostro de la castaña que se avergonzaba, estaba a punto de darle la razón a su maestros hasta que Hope hablo.

"entonces supongo que empiezo yo ¿no?"

"espera, yo llevo siendo su protegida más tiempo creo que yo debería empezar" dijo Spidergirl.

"eh, chicas"

"exacto, tu llevas más tiempo con él, en cambio yo no eh podido estar con él ni una semana por culpa de Cyclops"

"no es mi culpa que él se haya vuelto loco y eh sido yo quien ah estado intentado enorgullecerlo mientras estaba muerto"

"chicas"

"exacto, tu debes descansar, mientras yo estaré adaptándome al estilo heroico de Nueva York"

"no existe ninguna estilo heroico de Nueva York, tu lo inventaste" dijo la castaña acercándose más a la pelirroja.

"_esto no terminara bien, para mi_" pensó Peter observando a su vieja protegida y a la actual discutir.

Aeropuerto de Nueva York

Un hombre de cabello castaño casi rapado, de gran musculatura con un tatuaje rojo en el brazo izquierdo y cargando un mochila deportiva salía del lugar. Haciendo una seña con la mano llamo un taxi para luego meterse y mientras indicaba el lugar hacia donde quería ir, abrió levemente el cierre de la mochila viendo una máscara negra con unos ojos grandes de insecto y había una araña negra en el resto del traje.

El hombre solo se quedo mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad.

"_veamos cuanto duras imitador_"

De vuelta en Nueva York

Peter se balanceaba por la ciudad luego de haber calmado las cosas entre ambas protegidas, le parecía increíble el cómo había llegado a esa situación en la que una mutante y una joven súper heroína se peleaban por llamar su atención, ahora tenía una mayor responsabilidad, era su trabajo el entrenarlas para ser mejores de lo que eran ahora.

_Sentido arácnido._

Mientras estaba en el aire un fuerte golpe en la cara lo saco de curso haciendo que casi se estrellara contra uno de los edificios de no ser porque logro sostenerse del borde de otro con su telaraña y con un empujón, aterrizara en posición de defensa.

"_¿Pero qué es lo que hace…?_" pensó Peter antes de que un golpe en la mandíbula lo desconcentrara, se volteo buscando al responsable pero no había nadie "sal de ahí Kaine, se que eres tú" frente a él apareció el primer clon en su traje de Scarlet Spider en posición de pelea.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" dijo el arácnido de rojo "¿Qué eres? ¿Un clon de Jackal?"

"Bueno, en realidad…"

"Sabes que, no me importa" dijo Kaine sacando ambos aguijones y saltando contra Peter pero este logro evadirlo"¡No mereces usar su nombre!" barriendo el suelo con el pie tirando a Peter, Kaine volvió a saltar contra su oponente pero este lo amortiguo poniendo ambos pies en su pecho para luego pasarlo por encima de el, estrellándolo contra la puerta que daba a la azotea donde estaban.

"¡Kaine solo escúchame un segundo…!" grito Spiderman tratando de calmar a su hermano.

"¡Callate!" grito Scarlet Spider volviendo a saltar contra la otra raña apuntando con los aguijones, Peter, a pesar de su agilidad y sentido arácnido, apenas si pudo esquivar su ataque.

"_maldita sea, es igual que hace años_" pensó Spiderman desenfundando sus aguijones para desviar los de su hermano, como una pelea de cuchillos.

"¡¿Quién crees que eres para usar su nombre?! ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando murió?!" gritaba Kaine dejando de pelear y solo lanzar golpes "¡¿Qué hacias mientras mi hermano se desangraba?!"

"yo estaba allí" dijo Spiderman guardando sus aguijones para golpear a Kaine en el abdomen con fuerza quedando levemente suspendido en el aire antes de arrodillarse.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?" dijo el clon con su brazo por su abdomen.

"porque yo soy Peter Parker" dijo el arácnido quitándose la máscara dejando a su clon/ hermano en shock "eres la segunda persona que no se desmaya o me abofetea por esto"

Kaine solo se le quedo mirando en silencio, no podía creerlo, pero sabía que no era imposible, el mismo había vuelto de entre los muertos en 2 ocasiones pero sus métodos eran un poco mas complicados.

"¿Cómo… cómo es posible?" dijo Kaine quitándose la máscara.

"bueno, la versión corta, la diosa de la muerte asgardiana Hela se había impresionado conmigo, ella quería un guerrero para representarla y entretenerla, como un guerrero en el coliseo, desperté en mi tumba, los Avengers se me vieron, me ayudaron con mi identidad y ahora vengo de detener a un par de súper adolecentes de que se maten entre sí, tal vez no me creas pero…"

"te creo" dijo Scarlet Spider.

"¿en serio?"

"tú no fuiste el único en morir y luego volver"

"tienes razón"

**_(nta: durante un conflicto con Kraven el cazador, Kaine tomo el lugar de Peter en un sacrificio para luego volver y mientras protegía a Aracely de un par de hombres lobo que lo matar, pero una vez más volvió de la muerte pero esta vez con ayuda del Otro, afectándolo en más de una forma)_**

Ambos quedaron en silencio incomodo, no sabían cómo seguir, a pesar de considerarse hermanos nunca habían tenido una relación muy cariñosa una con el otro.

"¿ahora qué?" pregunto Peter mientras ambos se ponían su respectiva mascara.

"buen, planeaba golpearte hasta que desistieras de seguir siendo Spiderman"

Peter solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar el plan de Kaine aunque en el fondo se sentía bien el ver que Kaine estaba mejorando el expresar sus emociones

"pero ahora creo que debo volver a Houston, seguro está sucediendo algo y Annabelle se está volviendo loca con Aracely" dijo Kaine sentándose en el borde de la azotea con las piernas al aire.

"¿y ella es tu novia?" dijo el arácnido original queriendo molestar a su hermano.

"Algo así… ella… es la que maneja el bar del hotel donde me hospedo" respondió Scarlet Spider "y Aracely ella… es más complicada… solo diré que ella seria alguien que se queda conmigo y… a veces me acompaña cuando 'salgo' "

"¿tiene poderes?" pregunto Peter sorprendido por esta información, Kaine nunca había sido muy sociable, quien sabe que le paso en Houston que lo cambio tanto.

"algo así, no sabemos si es mutante o mágica o algo por el estilo"

"tú también tienes una protegida ¿eh?... debe ser difícil"

"me recuerda a ti"

"¿es encantadora, graciosa, asombrosa?"

"jamás se calla" dijo Kaine sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Una vez mas cayeron en el silencio incomodo hasta que el comunicador de Spiderman sono.

"lo siento… ¿sí?" dijo Spidey contestando.

"hey Pete, es Tony"

"¿sucedió algo?" pregunto Peter un tanto preocupado.

"me sobraba tiempo, así que empecé a hace los detalles para tu 'nueva vida' y ahora lo único que me falta es tu nombre" dijo Tony en la otra línea.

"bueno, pensé en seguir usando mi primer nombre para no confundir y molestar pero no tengo apellido… ¿tú qué crees?" dijo Peter mirando a Kaine.

"¿yo?"

"¿hay alguien más contigo?" pregunto Ironman.

"mi hermano"

"¿tienes un hermano?" pregunto el genio, billonario, plaboy y filántropo confundido.

"es complicado" dijo Peter metiendo su mano bajo la máscara para sacar el comunicador.

"Peter yo no tengo apellido"

"está bien, eh estado pensando y ya que ambos necesitamos uno ¿Por qué no… usar el de Ben? El usaba el apellido de soltera de la tia May, podemos ser Peter y Kaine Reilly" dijo el castaño dejando en silencio al otro castaño.

"como quieras" dijo Kaine volviendo a adoptar su forma dura.

"¿hey Peter? ¿Sigues ahí?" dijo Ironman apenas escuchando.

"aquí estoy" dijo Spidey volviendo a ponerse el comunicado "usa el apellido Reilly"

"¿Reilly?"

"R-e-i-… ¿hola? Mmm colgó" dijo Spiderman apretando su oído levemente "oye, ahora que arreglamos nuestro problema de identidad ¿quieres…? ¿Kaine?" viendo para todos partes pero su clon había desaparecido "genial, ahora se cree Christopher Nolan… y estoy hablando solo…" antes de que pudiera volver a su patrullaje su comunicador volvió a sonar "oye Tony esa forma en la que me cortaste fue muy grosera" dando un pequeño salto para empezar a balancearse.

"no soy Stark Spiderman, soy Valkiria"

"¿Valkiria? Wow esto sí que es raro" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo, ellos nunca habían hablado mucho, posiblemente solo habían intercambiado un par de palabras durante las misiones con los Avengers "¿Qué sucede?"

"necesito hablar contigo, es algo muy importante y no puede discutirse a través de estos aparatos" dijo Valkiria con un tono muy serio.

"de acuerdo, voy en camino" dijo el arácnido cortando la línea.

Mansión Avengers.

Spiderman entraba por la ventana de su habitación en la mansión en modo sigiloso pero al abrir la puerta la guerrera asgardiana estaba allí de brazos cruzados.

"¿soy tan predecible?" pregunto Spiderman desactivando la invisibilidad de su traje.

"la Antorcha Humana te conoce lo suficiente" respondió la rubia dándose vuelta para caminar mientras Spiderman la seguía.

"entonces ¿de qué quieres hablar, música, deportes, el nuevo aspecto de Ms. Mar… perdón, Capitana Marvel?"

"Flash Thompson"

"nooooss vemoooos" dijo cantando Spiderman dándose media vuelta.

"Spiderman espera por favor" dijo la guerrera deteniéndolo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

"escucha, si es por el simbionte, no quiero saber, realmente yo no…"

"esto no es sobre tu viejo traje alienígena, es sobre Flash, la muerte, tanto la de Peter Parker como la de Spiderman le afectaron mucho, se culpa por no detener a Carnage y por no ayudar a su mejor amigo"

"¿y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué le diga no solo que volví de la muerte si no quien eh sido desde los 15 años?"

"tu amigo necesita ayuda"

"Valkiria no lo entiendes, el y yo… no siempre fuimos mejores amigos ¿sí? Teníamos problemas, grandes problemas, serios problemas antes de que nos arregláramos… cuando estábamos en la escuela, había momentos en los que fingía estar enfermo solo para no tener que ir a la escuela a verlo"

"estoy al tanto del pasado de Flash, sé que no ah sido una de las mejores personas en el pasado pero se ah reformado, como muchos de nosotros"

"esto no es solo por cómo era, es el cómo es ahora, ¿Quién sabe como reaccione si se lo digo? Más aun con ese maldito simbionte pegado a su cuerpo"

Valkiria podía entender los puntos de vista del héroe arácnido pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

"sé que no somos los mejores amigos, no tenemos esa misma relación de confianza que tienes con los otros Avengers, pero te pido, como compañera, que ayudes a alguien que sufre por la culpa y tu bien sabes cómo es ese tipo de dolor" dijo Valkiria antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando dejando solo a Spiderman con sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de la guerrera asgardiana resonaban en su cabeza, a pesar del pasado, Flash era su amigo pero la situación de ambos era muy sensible como para discutirla.

Yendo en dirección opuesta a la de Valkiria, pronto se encontraba en la sala de la mansión donde varios miembros del equipo descansaban en el sillón, o jugaban billar o cosas así. Aprovechando que todos en el lugar sabían quién era, se quito la máscara y ambos guantas para luego pasar sus manos por su rostro y cabello.

"¿Qué sucede cabeza de tela?" Peter se dio la vuelta para ver al X-Men de las garras de metal con un tarro de cerveza en la mano, sentado en la barra de la habitación.

"solo pensando en si es muy tarde para retractarme en el trato con Hela"

"ya lo creo" dijo Wolverine sin darse vuelta señalando la televisión donde pasaban las noticias mostrando el lugar donde él y Spidergirl habían peleado contra los nuevo 6 siniestros "parece que tu y esa niña hicieron un buen trabajo"

"si, Spidergirl ha estado mejorando desde, ya sabes" dijo Peter sentándose a un lado de Wolverine y tomando una botella de gaseosa "por cierto, encontré a Hope" usando su aguijón para abrir la tapa de la botella

"¿en donde esta?"

"no puedo decirte" dijo Spiderman esperando reclamaciones o unas garras en su garganta pero nada paso "¿no vas a decirme nada?"

"esa niña escapo por una razón, y si tu sabes dónde está y no lo dices significa que está bien en donde sea que se esconda" dijo Wolverine sorprendiendo al castaño.

"wow, gracias logan, aunque es probable que la veas mas seguido"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"creo que te preocupas por nada Tony" dijo Pepper Pots entrando a la sala junto a Tony.

"no estoy preocupado, solo soy precavido" dijo Tony retirando la placa frontal de su armadura.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Alguna empresa trata de copiar su armadura otra vez?" dijo Luke Cage que estaba jugando al billar contra Ironfist.

"empresa si, armadura no" dijo Pepper quitándole el control del televisor a Hawkeye que estaba sentado aun lado de Spiderwoman.

"¡oye!" se quejo el arquero.

La pelirroja cambio de canales hasta que lo dejo en uno donde decía que una nueva empresa se estaba fundando.

"¿eso es todo lo que le preocupa?" dijo Peter levantándose y tomando su bebida.

"si, es sobre una nueva empresa que se acaba de fundar, se llama Alchemax y…" Pepper se detuvo cuando vio a Peter escupir su bebida.

"lo siento, creo que no escuche bien, ¿acaso… dijiste Alchemax?" dijo Peter limpiándose la boca y viendo la pantalla con más interés y un poco de miedo.

"¿los conoces?" pregunto Luke Cage por su reacción.

"algo así, es una historia larga"

"Galactus no parece querer atacar hoy así que…" dijo Hawkeye.

"bueno, hace un par de años accidentalmente viaje al futuro, al 2099 para ser más exactos y conocí a un Spiderman que decía haberse inspirado en mi leyenda de la edad heroica o algo así, el punto es, que mientras estuve allí y por lo que ese Spiderman me conto, Alchemax era como el Oscorp del 2099"

Ahora todos entendían un poco mas su preocupación, sabían que su relación con Oscorp era muy sensible y peligrosa, y si él decía, aunque fuera en el futuro, que ese lugar seria igual a Oscorp, tenían razones para preocuparse.

"¿viajaste en el tiempo?" pregunto Ironman sorprendido.

"les sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que eh hecho"

"doy fe de ello" dijo Spiderwoman "oye ¿y había una Spiderwoman también?"

"no encontré ninguna pero aunque la hubiera no sé si sea buena idea decirte"

"¿Qué me dices de industrias Stark? ¿Qué paso con Ironman?" pregunto Tony.

"¿y quién es la CEO de ese lugar?" pregunto Wolverine tratando de terminar con la conversación sobre el futuro mientras que Peter estaba tratando de recordar el nombre que Miguel O'Hara le había dicho a la vez le daba otro trago a su bebida.

"una tal Liz Allen" respondió Pepper.

Puuuuuffff.

"creo que mejor te quito esto" dijo Ironman quitándole la gaseosa a Peter mientras Jessica intentaba no reírse ya que esta vez le escupió en la cara a Hawkeye.

"¿y a ella de donde la conoces?" pregunto Clint limpiándose la cara.

"para ser corta la historia, era una compañera de mi secundaria con la que sali 5 minutos, después ella se caso con mi mejor amigo Harry"

"¿el difunto hijo de Osborn?" pregunto el arquero sin pensar antes de recibir un codazo de Jessica.

"el mismo, tuvieron un hijo y no eh sabido de ella en mucho tiempo" dijo Spiderman con nostalgia "pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que aunque Liz haya madurado, el fundar una empresa multimillonaria de tecnología de la nada no es lo suyo, no tiene sentido, algo en todo esto no cuadra"

"entonces yo estaba bien en preocuparme" dijo Ironman con una sonrisa de victoria.

"entonces admites que estabas preocupado por otra empresa" dijo Pepper quitandole la sonrisa a Tony.

"_demonios_ lo importante aquí, es que si Peter tiene razón, Alchemax algún día será muy peligroso y habrá que mantenerlo vigilado"

"¿no sería un poco sospechoso el que de repente nos interesemos en una empresa que se acaba de inaugurar?" Dijo Ironfist.

"Danny tiene razón, pero como vamos a…" dijo Peter pero solo se quedo mirando a la nada.

"conozco esa cara teje redes, ¿en que estas pensando?" dijo el mutante.

"¿no dijiste que ya tenias una nueva identidad para mí?" pregunto mirando a Tony quien sonrió al entender su idea.

Corporación Alchemax, antiguo edificio de Industrias Oscorp.

"Sr. Banks, Sr. Stone, déjenme ser la primera en darles la bienvenida en este audaz esfuerzo" dijo Liz Allen, una mujer adulta rubia con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, usando un traje de oficina rojo oscuro con falda. Frente a ella estaba un hombre de unos 40 años, cabello muy corto colorado, con un bigote estilo motociclista, con un traje de oficina marrón claro y a su lado, estaba el antiguo miembro de Horizon Labs, Tiberius Stone, usando también un traje formal pero negro y sin el saco, solo la camisa blanca con corbata, los 3 con copas de champaña en sus manos en la oficina principal propiedad de Liz, con un enorme estante de libros en la pared izquierda y al fondo un escritorio con una gran ventana detras"la fundación de esta nueva mega corporación, en conjunto con la compañía de mi padre Alla Chemical, junto con la propiedad de mi hijo en Oscorp y las propiedades intelectuales que Tiberius ha logrado traer desde Horizon Labs. Caballeros, les doy a ustedes Alchemax, que perdure en el tiempo"

"¡por Alchemax!" dijeron los 3 levantando sus copas.

"discúlpenme…" dijo una voz desde la puerta, los 3 voltearon para ver a un hombre de unos 20 entrar, llevaba un pantalón y saco gris, una camisa blanca, su cabello era corto hacia adelante y en cuanto bajaba desde las orejas, se volvía cada vez más corto hasta que en la punta era casi rapado "no quería interrumpir, pero el personal me envió, estoy buscando a Liz Allen" sacando unos papeles de entre sus ropas.

"soy yo"

"he sido asignado como su asistente personal, señora"

"hmm, no recuerdo haber pedido uno" dijo Liz tomando los papeles "me resulta familiar, ¿nos conocemos señor…?"

"_por favor hechizo de Hela, funciona _soy Reilly, Peter Reilly y no, esta es la primera vez que la veo en mi vida" respondió Peter mientras que Liz revisaba los papeles, el miraba a los otros 2 hombres en la oficina, no reconoció al del bigote pero al otro lo reconoció de inmediato "_no puedo creerlo Liz, ¿contrataste a la rata de Stone? ¿En qué pensabas?_"

**_(nta: antes de superior Spiderman, Peter y Max Model descubrieron que Tiberius Stone trabajaba para Kingpin vendiéndole artículos secretos de Horizon o diseñando aparatos para él y fue despedido)_**

"_ahora lo recuerdo, Tyler Stone era el CEO de Alchemax en el 2099, debe ser el hijo o nieto de Tiberius, pero aquí la que manda es Liz, creo que tendré que vigilar a Stone y probablemente cuidar la espalda de Liz_" pensaba Peter preocupado no solo por su vieja amigo sino por la esposa de su Mejor Amigo.

"_no puedo creerlo, este sujeto… es idéntico a Peter, hasta lleva su mismo nombre pero no es él, el que conocía y quería murió_" pensaba la CEO de Alchemax tratando de quitar los pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora era una líder de una corporación y debía comportarse como tal "hhmm, bueno, parece oficial" devolviéndole los papeles al castaño "muy bien Reilly, espérame afuera mientras termino"

El castaño solo se dio la vuelta y salía de la habitación, dio un par de pasos hasta que dejo de escuchar ruido del cuarto.

Saco un teléfono y marco un número.

"ya entre" dijo Peter con voz gruesa.

"¿Por qué hablas así?" dijo Tony por la otra línea.

"así hablan los agentes secretos cuando se infiltran ¿o no?"

"no"

"¿seguro?"

"si"

"está bien, gracias por ayudarme a entrar, esto significa mucho para mí"

"no hay de que Pete, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para ayudarte"

"lo sé y se los agradezco mucho, por todo lo que han hecho desde mi 'regreso' "

"¿estás completamente seguro de esto? a veces las personas cambian mucho con el tiempo, tú mismo lo dijiste, hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tu amiga"

"te lo digo Tony, conozco a Liz y aunque parece haber cambiado, el hacer algo así de grande no es de ella, algo no cuadra en todo esto, algo mas pasa, además, también necesito un trabajo y ya encontré a alguien más a quien tengo que echarle un ojo"

"está bien, si tu lo dices… Jan dice gracias por dejar que te arregle el cabello"

"sigo pensando que Spiderwoman usos sus feromonas para obligarme" dijo Peter escuchando reír al hombre de hierro antes de cortar.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que finalmente la puerta volvió a abrirse y ambos hombres salieron en diferentes direcciones.

"Sr. Reilly pase por favor" dijo Liz desde la oficina, cuando Peter entro ella estaba esperándolo en la puerta "muy bien Sr. Reilly, empezara el lunes, descanse el fin de semana pero no se lo tome a la ligera, mantente cerca, presta atención y podrás quizás tener un futuro con la compañía" mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

"si Sra. Allen"

"esta es tu paga adelantada" dijo la rubia dándole un cheque "suficiente para subsistir hasta tu próxima paga si manejas bien tus cuentas, ahora puedes retirarte, te espero a primera hora el lunes" ella se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras Peter salía de la oficina preguntándose qué le había pasado a su vieja amiga.

Al día siguiente.

El resto del día Peter, con ayuda de Johnny, habían estado buscando un departamento para el arácnido gracias a su nuevo trabajo hasta que finalmente encontraron uno cerca de la zona del centro.

"se supone que me ayudas a mudarme ¿Por qué soy yo el que carga las cosas pesadas?" se quejo Peter cargando un sillón por las escaleras yendo hacia su departamento en el 10ª piso.

"porque el que pudo levantar un auto eres tú" dijo Johnny cargando unas cajas con las pocas pertenencias del arácnido.

"eres un idiota" dijo Peter llegando a su nuevo hogar, el lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo suficiente para poder vivir tranquilo, al entrar ya se podía ver la sala, la cual hasta ahora solo tenía una mesa con 4 sillas y un pequeño televisor al fondo junto a unas ventanas corredizas que daban a un balcón, a la derecha había una puerta que daba con la cocina en la cual ya había un refrigerador, una barra con la pileta para lavar platos y arriba y abajo los estantes, a la izquierda había otra puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo, a la derecha de ese pasillo estaba la habitación de Peter con una cama de tamaño matrimonial y un armario integrado, en el pasillo estaba el baño y al final una habitación vacía que aun no decidía que hacer con ella.

"lindo lugar" dijo el rubio dejando las cajas en el suelo.

"si, un lugar que necesita remodelación, un trabajo con horario horrible y una jefa explotadora y la gran mayoría de Nueva York me odia, me siento de 15 años otra vez" dijo Peter dejando el sillón al lado de la puerta de la cocina.

"deja de quejarte" dijo la Antorcha Humana sacando unas cervezas del refrigerador y dándole una a su amigo "y celebremos por esto, por los nuevos inicios" elevando su botella.

"por los nuevos inicios" dijo Peter mientras ambos chocaban las puntas de las botellas.

Mansión Avengers.

"¿Qué lo ayudaste a qué?" dijo el Capitán América al enterarse del nuevo trabajo de Peter, estaba feliz por el ahora que podía iniciar una nueva vida pero no le gustaba el que en parte haya sido para espiar a un compañía.

"Steve cálmate, cubrí cada detalle, no es la primera vez, jamás sabrán que me infiltre en su sistema eh introduje a Peter" dijo Ironman, ambos estaban en la sala de reuniones de la mansión.

"¿y todo este riesgo solo para ayudarlo?"

"Peter es nuestro amigo, se lo debemos, si cree que hay algo sospechoso en Alchemax que lo investigue, sabes cómo es con estas cosas, yo se lo debo" dijo Tony mirando a Steve quien lo miraba con la misma expresión que cuando descubrió lo de las gemas del infinito "pero también, hice mi investigación aparte, hice números y a pesar de todos los contactos y recursos de los que se fundó, algo no encajaba"

"es decir que Peter tenia razón"

"En parte" elevo su mano para mostrar un holograma de un diagrama "cuando estuve en su sistema me tome la libertad de hurgar en sus finanzas, encontré una empresa fantasma y cuentas al extranjero, que guiaban una a la otra hasta que llegue al origen y al cómo se financiaban"

"¿y qué fue lo que encontraste?"

"todas eran cuentas a nombre de Norman Osborn"

**_Yyyyyyyyyy fin, esos es todo por ahora, un millón de disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido problemas pero ya no ya no importa._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola otra vez, si así es, actualice mas rápido esta vez, lo se, es raro y siento que altere el universo._**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 9: ¿Qué hay de nuevo gatita? 

Nuestro vecino amigable se balanceaba por la parte más alta de la ciudad con la vista fija en un auto.

Había pasado una semana completa desde que se había encontrado con Spidergirl y Hope, y había conseguido empleo en Alchemax, desde ese momento el ser Spiderman se había vuelto más complicado y entretenido. Por un lado el tener un trabajo de asistente personal de una CEO no le dejaba mucho tiempo para Spiderman, y hasta ahora sus pequeñas excusas seguían funcionando con su jefa pero por suerte a pesar de todo Liz aun seguía siendo Liz y tenía tiempo suficiente como para hacer pequeños patrullajes entre tiempos.

Y por el lado bueno, había empezado a entrenar tanto con Anya como con Hope, cuando no tenía que trabajar y Anya no estaba en la escuela, ambas chicas pasaban por la mansión Avengers para sus prácticas.

Cuando los Avengers se enteraron de donde había estado la mutante y que ahora quería ser una heroína callejera con Spiderman, los había dejado mudos sin saber cómo reaccionar, en especial Wolverine y Rogue.

Con Spidergirl se enfocaba en enseñarle el estilo de lucha de artes marciales que él y Shang Chi habían desarrollado cuando perdió su sentido arácnido mientras que a Hope la ayudaba con la pelea de súper villanos a nivel callejero sin dejarlos hechos polvo, aun con todo su entrenamiento admitía que el pelear con ellos era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Actualmente Spidergirl le había dicho a su mentor que hace 2 días un estudiante destacado de su escuela, un tal Donald Phillips, apareció muerto por una supuesta sobre dosis de heroína.

Según lo que los compañeros de Anya decían era un buen chico, nadie sabía que tuviera interés por las drogas.

Al principio Peter le decía a su protegida que podría no ser nada más que un típico caso de síndrome de la mala suerte del principiante, el clásico chico que experimentaba con narcóticos o el del neófito sin tolerancia con el corazón destrozado, pero había un detalle muy importante, la autopsia no había revelado que el chico se hubiera pinchado, fumado o inalado heroína, nunca.

No había marcas en los brazos, ni quemaduras en los labios, ni desviación en el tabique.

"es obvio que la droga le enveneno la sangre pero… ¿Cómo demonios llego hasta allí?" pensaba Peter, así que se había reportado enfermo en el trabajo para seguir el rastro de una pandilla de vendedores y distribuidores que fueron vistos por la zona la noche que el compañero de Anya murió.

Naturalmente ambas protegidas quisieron acompañarlo pero Peter le había dicho a Anya que no podía faltar a sus clases normales y mientras que Hope se había quedado discutiendo con Wolverine, esa era una pelea de la no quería formar parte.

Por horas estuvo siguiendo a los narco traficantes hasta que finalmente se detuvieron.

"_me trajeron hasta Midtown_" pensó Spiderman aterrizando sobre el poste de una bandera de uno de los edificios "_si puedo seguir fuera de su vista un poco más, puede que me lleven hasta su suministrador_" observándolos desde lejos "_y cuando llegue, hay un par de preguntas que…"_ uno de los narcotraficantes lo vio alertando a los otras 2 que se habían bajado del autos "_oh demonios…"_ los 3 comenzaron a disparar mientras el arácnido los esquivaba sin problemas "_la próxima vez tengo que recordar el sistema de camuflaje_" pegándose a la pared del edificio.

"muy bien chicos, ustedes mueven primero…" dijo Spiderman saltando de la pared y disparando pequeñas pelotitas de red "y luego me toca a mí" tapando 2 de las 3 pistolas de los criminales.

"¡maldición!"

"¡todo tuyo amigo!" dijo uno de los vendedores tratando de quitar la red.

"estoy en ello…"

"¡no, yo estoy sobre ti!" dijo Spidey golpeando al criminal restante con ambos pies en el rostro "¿Qué pasa Elmer el cazador? ¿Se acabaron las balas?" dando una vuelta para aterrizar de pie "¡temporada de patos!" golpeando a uno de los criminales con el brazo haciéndolo volar contra un semáforo "¡temporada de conejos!" dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula al último.

"¡fa mandifula, mas foto fa mandifula!" dijo uno de los narcotraficantes en el suelo sangrando por la boca y la nariz.

"maldito desgraciado…" dijo el que se estrello contra el semáforo.

"e-e-eso es todo amigos" dijo Spiderman haciendo reverencias ante los civiles que le aplaudían "_bueno, parece que se están adaptando, tal vez los chistes de un hombre disfrazado golpeando gente en la calle si dan resultados_" pensó atando a los narcotraficantes para luego escuchar un motor arrancar con fuerza y unas ruedas derrapar antes de salir disparado "genial, se me había olvidado el del auto, no hay problemaaaa" disparando 2 redes de cada mano pegándolas al para choques del auto "y ahora solo me quedo aquí y dejo que esta nueva súper fuerza haga su trabajoooooooooooo!" siendo arrastrado por el vehículo haciendo que de pequeños golpes y revotes contra el pavimento "_nota mental, la próxima fijar bien mis pies_ ¡uf! Eso me va a… ¡ay!... dejara marcas… ¡auch!... no olvides… ¡uf! No olvides improvisar con el público, al estilo Dennis Miller…" dijo para sí mismo logrando dar un salto con la suficiente fuerza para elevarse pero el conductor parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba pegado y comenzó a mover el auto frenéticamente haciendo que Spiderman empieza a chocarse con todo tipo de cosas en el camino mientras tiraba de las redes acercándose al auto.

"esto va a doler…" dijo antes de estrellarse contra una cabina telefónica seguido de un taxi "oh que sensación" volando hasta la otra mitad de la calle "¡extra, extra!" golpeando un puesto de revista de espaldas "disculpe mi trasero señora…" pasando por encima de una persona en bicicleta "muy bien, hora de acabar con esto…" sujetando ambas redes con una mano dejando libre la otra para poder disparar otra para atraer la tapa de un tacho de basura y usarlo como tabla de surf "¡al del barco, prepárense para ser abordador! ¡argh!"

"¡sera $# !" grito el conductor viendo a Spiderman por el retrovisor junto con los autos de policía que los seguían. Con fuerza piso el freno haciendo no solo que el vehículo derrape sino que Spiderman, aun sujeto a la red, pasara por encima del carro y luego se estrellase contra el vidrio frontal atravesándolo "¡virgen santa!" grito al tener al súper héroe tan cerca de su cara

"Sin duda sabes, que esto significa la guerra" dijo Spiderman mientras eran rodeados por la policía.

"bueno, estas cosas no se ven todos los días…" dijo uno de los policías al ver la mitad del arácnido dentro del auto.

"¡fíjate que trasero! Este tipo se mantiene en forma" dijo otro de los policías haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo miren "¿Qué? Fue solo un comentario" sin ver a Spiderman sacar uno de sus brazos disparando una red hacia arriba para luego impulsarse saliendo del auto sujetando al criminal con el brazo libre.

"¡¿pero qué…?!"

"disculpen caballeros ¿me prestan su sospechoso?" dijo el arácnido antes de subir por una de las paredes de los edificios. Al llegar arriba, arrojo al vendedor de drogas contra la rejilla de la caja de ventilación y pegándole el cuerpo entero con su red.

"¡quítamela, quítamela!" gritaba el vendedor mientras Spiderman quedaba cara a cara con él.

"eh, idiota, un chico de 16 o 17 años, nombre, Donald Phillips, todavía en secundaria, tuvo una sobredosis de heroína"

"¿y… que?"

"se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor le vendiste tu"

"¡y a mí se me ha ocurrido que te vayas al diablo! ¡No diré ni mu hasta que hable con mi abogado!"

"aja, ¿mencione que Donald Phillips murió?"

"¿y qué? ¿Es que me ves cara de ser Oprah? Me importa una…" se callo cuando Spidey le presiono la cara contra la rejilla y pegaba la punta de sus pies a su cuerpo quedando más cerca "¡¿Qué… que estás haciendo fenómeno?!"

"¿Cómo me llamo idiota?" dijo el arácnido presionando su cara con ambas manos.

"S-Spiderman"

"ok, pregunta rápida sobre las arañas, ¿Qué hacen las arañas con sus presas cuando las atraparon en la red?" mientras seguía trepando parándose sobre los hombres del vendedor todavía presionando su cara.

"¿se.. se beben… su sangre?" respondió sin dejar de temblar.

"_la prueba del éxito del sistema educativo Estado Unidense_" pensó levantando su máscara hasta la nariz "me encanta comer a esta hora…"

"¡No me comas! ¡No me comas!"

"si me dieran una moneda cada vez que alguien me chillaba eso antes de que le chupara toda la sangre…" dijo Spiderman inclinando la cabeza viéndolo al revés.

"¡te diré todo lo que quieras saber!" gritaba llorando del miedo

"pues empieza a hablar desayuno, Donald Phillips ¿le vendiste la droga o qué?"

"yo-yo no se lo di, pero lo lleve con el sujeto que probablemente lo hizo"

"¿y quién es?" bajándose de sus hombros y cubriendo su boca.

"una especie de estrella del cine, solía compararnos a nosotros, hasta que le presentamos a Mister Brownstone"

"¿Quién es Mister Brownstone?"

"nuestro suministrador, no me preguntes donde encontrarlo, porque no lo sé, jamás fui a recoger la mercancía"

"¿y el actor? Dime su nombre"

"te juro que nunca había oído hablar de él, ¿sí? Pero lo vi en la portada de una revista el otro día"

"pues si que facilitas las cosas…" dijo Spidey con sarcasmo.

"pero lo que si se es que le gustan los adolescentes, por eso lleve al chico al piso del actor en el hotel Soho Grand, pensé que si le llevaba carne fresca volvería a compararnos pero no volví a ver al chico, lo juro"

Spiderman estaba a punto de volver a hablar hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta que daba con el tejado con fuerza.

"¡abran la puerta! ¡Policía!"

"una última pregunta… el chico… el que llevaste al piso del actor… ¿quería que lo llevaras allí?"

"no sé, es decir… él no sabía… podría… ya sabes, si…" dejo de balbucear cuando vio que Spiderman sacaba un aguijón de su mano "… no" al instante el arácnido le cubrió tanto la boca como la nariz con telaraña.

"si tienes suerte, la poli abrirá la puerta rápido y te quitaran la red de los conductos respiratorios"

"¡mmmmmf!"

"si no, sabrás como se sintió el chico" dijo Spiderman antes de saltar y balancearse fuera del lugar al mismo tiempo que la policía rompía la puerta "_no sabe que estoy exagerando, puede respirar por los pequeños huecos pero es demasiado idiota para darse cuenta, como lo demuestra la mancha húmeda en sus pantalones_"

Lugar desconocido.

"_soy adicta a las duchas, esta debe ser la segunda o tercera que tomo en el día_" pensó una mujer mientras se duchaba en el baño de su lujoso departamento "_bien, concéntrate, según Meg, Tricia dijo que iba a ir a un club del Soho Grand_" saliendo de la ducha con una toalla en su esbelto cuerpo y otra en su largo cabello blanco "_y la revista Vogue y Entertainment Weekly, Tricia se ha relacionado romántica mente con el tipo al que llaman 'el nuevo Tom Cruise', un tal Hunter Todd, que también reside en el Soho Grand_" luego de secarse se acerco al armario junto a la cama matrimonial y saco un traje de cuerpo completo de cuero negro, en el cuello, brazos y punta de las piernas había algo que simulaba ser como pelo negro, también con lo que parecían ser 2 ojos grandes amarillos de gato en frente de los hombros con una franja negra en cada uno "_así que supongo que la mejor manera de conseguir una pista sobre Tricia será jugar al gato y el ratón con el niño bonito_" poniéndose el traje con lo que parecía ser un cinturón que se dividía en varios pedazos, daba 2 vueltas por la cintura y luego giraba por su pierna 3 veces terminando en una punta filosa "_eso me hace a mi…_" Camino hasta la puerta con ventanas y saliendo al balcón "_la gata_" ella era la infame Black Cat, a diferencia de su antiguo traje este estaba cerrado hasta el cuello cerca del collar de gato que siempre llevaba junto a su clásico antifaz.

**_(nta: el traje que lleva es la versión Marvel now luego del fin de superior Spiderman)_**

Dio un pequeño salto sobre el barandal del balcón para luego dejarse caer antes de darse vuelta para extender el brazo del cual disparo un garfio de 3 puntas y balancearse al igual que cierta araña.

"_es extraño el como todo cambia de un momento a otro_" pensó Black Cat mirando una pancarta del Daily Bugle con una foto del Spiderman original que decía algo sobre una sección de homenajes al arácnido "_no Felicia, no te distraigas, concéntrate bien y ve al Soho Grand como tenías pensado, son unas 35 manzanas columpiándome, maldita sea, ¿Por qué ese actor de segunda tenía que alojarse en un hotel tan lejos de mi departamento?_"

El Soho Grand, en el centro de la ciudad, ya en la noche.

"_bueno, es como si mi coeficiente intelectual se hubiera ido por el inodoro_" pensó Spiderman pegado de espaldas un la pared frontal del hotel, esta vez en modo el modo sigilo, leyendo una revista de celebridades "¿Quién puede leer esto cada semana?" dijo para si mismo "_supongo que si Harrison está en la portada de People y Mel Gibson en la de Premire, el actor en la portada de la revista que aquel idiota no podía reconocer debería ser ese tal Hunter Todd, pero no he leído nada sobre gustos con los adolecentes, según esto salía con una tal Tricia Lane, ¿pero cómo te fías de una revista que dedica 6 páginas a la nueva película de las tortugas ninja?_"

"¡Maldición! ¡Bájate del auto Tiffanny!" grito alguien frente al hotel.

"_epa, parece que alguien ha bebido demasiado…"_ pensó Peter bajando la mirada viendo que 2 personas bajaban de una limusina frente al hotel.

"¡no te pongas así Hunter!" grito la chica.

"_no puede ser verdad…_" pensó Spidey descendiendo un poco para ver al mismo sujeto que en la revista.

"te estoy pagando ¿no? ¡Pues cuando yo digo vamos, es vamos!" grito Hunter Todd a la chica que lo acompañaba.

"_esto es fácil, demasiado_" pensó Spiderman extendiendo su brazo, de su muñeca salió una de sus arañas rastreadoras que logro pegarse al hombro del actor mientras entraba al hotel.

Lentamente empezó a trepar por el edificio siguiendo la señal de su rastreador hasta que finalmente encontró la habitación donde se hospedaba, por suerte había dejado abiertas cortinas.

"_wow, este lugar es más grande que mi departamento, tal vez deba dedicarme al cine_" pensó Spiderman.

"vamos Hunter, te he hecho de novia toda la tarde, quiero lo que prometiste" dijo la acompañante de Hunter Todd.

"cálmate, lo estoy llamando"

"¿Mister Brownstone? Soy Hunter, estamos listos para la dosis"

"_¿Brownstone? Esto es perfecto, está pidiendo una entrega, ahora solo tengo que quedarme esperando que aparezca Mister Brownstone y asunto resuelto_" pensaba el héroe arácnido sin notar la presencia del edificio de enfrente.

"_parece que llego justo a tiempo_" pensaba Black Cat "_es hora de que ese niño bonito me de algunas respuestas_" saltando del edificio balanceándose directamente hacia el Soho Grand.

"_el traje se está comenzando a calentarse demasiado, será mejor que apague el modo sigilo_" pensó Peter desactivando el camuflaje.

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?!_" pensó Black Cat al ver a alguien aparecer de la nada y pegado a la pared sin poder cambiar su rumbo.

_Sentido arácnido_

"_¿pero que esta…?_" pensó Peter pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**¡KKRAAASHH!**

Ambos súper humanos chocaron entre sí haciendo pedazos la ventana mientras caían al suelo con los escombros.

"oh dios mío ¡¿ese es Spiderman?!" gritaba la chica.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" grito el actor.

"yo diría que una rodilla dislocada… tal vez una costilla rota" dijo Spiderman arrodillándose "_muy bien Parker, conserva la calma, solo es una ex novia con quien solías trabajar, puedes trabajar con Cat aquí, tu sabes quién, y ella sabia quien era el otro Spiderman pero tengo que ser cuidadoso porque no sabe que yo sé quién es, tampoco sabe que yo lo se y ella no sabe que yo se que ella sabe… me duele la cabeza_".

"estoy buscando… estoy buscando a Tricia Lane" dijo Black Cat sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

"¿T-Tricia Lane?"

"si… espera ¿Tricia Lane?" pregunto Spiderman confundido mientras se paraba y extendía su mano para ayudar a Cat pero esta solo rechazo su ayuda alejando su mano con un pequeño golpe.

"si, Tricia Lane ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?" dijo la peliblanca parándose por sí misma.

"vine a preguntarle al señor actor si sabe algo de un chico llamado Donald Phillips"

"oh no…" dijo Hunter todd dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"yo diría que eso es un sí" dijo la heroina de la mala suerte acercándose pero Spiderman le gano.

"y yo" dijo Spiderman, abrió la palma de su mano derecha extendiendo sus dedos y al momento de la punta de estos le crecían pequeñas puntas afiladas como garras pero sin romper el traje.

Felicia estaba sorprendida por esta habilidad, que ella supiera, Peter nunca había podido hacer algo así.

"empieza a hablar Todd" dijo el héroe arácnido sujetando del cuello mientras ponía la otra mano cerca de su cara.

"¡no fui yo! ¡Fue él! ¡Le dio demasiado! El… ¡aaaaaggghhh!" sangre empezó a salir de la boca y nariz del actor asustando a los presentes.

"¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!" grito Felicia.

"¡no estoy haciendo nada! Solo estaba…"

"oh dios, sobredosis" dijo la acompañante de Todd.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!" grito Spiderman sin entender.

"¡de heroína tarado! ¡rápido, acuestalo!" ordeno Black Cat ayudando al arácnido a recostar al actor con sobredosis en el sillón.

"¡pero no se han inyectado heroína desde que llegaron! Los estuve vigilando"

"¡¿tienes inyecciones de adrenalina en el lugar?!" grito Felicia.

"¡no se!" grito la chica "nunca… ¡aaaaaaahhh! ¡nnnnnooooooo!" sosteniéndose el estomago como sangre salía de su boca y nariz.

"¡ahora le pasa a ella!" dijo Black Cat sosteniendo a la chica.

"¡¿Qué #$&amp;% está pasando aquí?!" grito Spiderman.

"Tal vez pueda arrojar alguna sobre el tema" dijo una voz masculina alertando a ambos súper humanos.

"¿eres tu señor?" dijo Spidey mirando hacia el techo.

"es el teléfono tarado" dijo la peliblanca como la araña de traje negro tomaba el teléfono del suelo.

"¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"

"el señor Todd y la señorita Cumming están experimentando sobredosis, morirán dentro de unos instantes" decía la persona de la otra línea.

"¡tenemos que llevarlos a un hospital!" grito Spiderman haciendo que Black Cat cargara a la chica sobre su hombro.

"no merece la pena señor, les estoy administrando dosis lo bastante grandes para asegurarme de que no puedan transmitirle más información"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Quién eres maldita sea?!"

"Mister Brownstone"

**Clik**

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!" gritaba Spiderman cuando le colgaron.

Entre bambalinas en el Carnegie Hall

"borra a Hunter Todd como cliente" dijo un hombre de unos 40 años robusto con barba, cabello negro corto usando un traje de gala mientras cortaba una llamada.

"oh maldición, iba a conseguirme entradas para la última de Los Juegos del Hambre" dijo una persona delante de él, este era más joven con unos 20 años, con anteojos, el cabello castaño también con un traje de gala, sacando una libreta portátil de entre su ropa y tachando un nombre.

"pero si ya leíste el libro"

"eh, a mi me gusta Jennifer Lawrence"

"pues ve haciendo fila, mientras asegúrate de que las pruebas de nuestra relación con Hunter Todd desparezcan, repasa la base de datos de fiesta y bórrale de las listas"

"… el principal responsable de haber recaudado más de 50 de millones de dólares para los desplazados por los ataques de…" decía una mujer del otro lado de una puerta que daba hacia un escenario.

"parece que hay un par de sujetos disfrazados investigando la… desaparición de Tricia Lane" dijo el hombre robusto.

"¿enmascarados husmeando? ¿Qué pasa? ¿De pronto eres Wilson Fisk?"

"como no peso 400 kilos diría que no" dijo el hombre de la barba caminando hacia el escenario.

"¿Qué disfrazados?"

"creo que uno era ese nuevo Spiderman del que hablan"

"… el hombre que vamos a honrar esta noche…" decía la mujer.

"¡¿Spiderman?! ¿Entre Tricia Lane, Hunter Todd y las fricciones con los Ortega, estás seguro de no estar llamando la atención?"

"¿en estos tiempos? Por favor, Francis…"

"un autentico neoyorquino…" dijo la mujer.

"¿Qué es llamar la atención?" dijo el hombre robusto entrando al escenario.

"damas y caballeros, les presento a ¡Garrison Klum!" dijo la presentadora presentando al hombre siendo recibido por un enorme aplauso por todas las personas en el salón.

El Soho Grand.

"_era otro día normal como Spiderman, investigando un caso que la policía no podía y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle una tunda a un actor… apareció ella_" pensó Spiderman mirando desde el edificio de enfrente como las ambulancias y policías frente al Soho Grand se llevaban los cuerpos pero sin mover su cabeza miro a la mujer a su lado "_piensa Parker, mantente tranquilo, solo es una ex-amante quien no sabe que volviste de la muerte y piensa que eres un reemplazo y novato, que mejor forma de seguir la noche_"

"_noto que me mira desde detrás de la máscara_" pensó Black Cat mirando también la situación de enfrente "_Peter solía hacer lo mismo en ocasiones así, $ 20 a que está molesto, se parecen, siempre con su poder, su responsabilidad, su-su… corazón… dios, te extraño Peter_" pensó girando la cabeza y ver que el arácnido la estaba mirando "¿Qué?" pregunto molesta.

"¡¿tienes inyecciones de adrenalina en la casa?!" dijo Spiderman poniendo voz de mujer "¿en serio?"

"no molestes" dijo la peliblanca dándose la vuelta y caminando.

"no sabía que la infame ladrona Black Cat fuera experta en sobredosis" dijo Spiderman girando.

"oh por favor, como si no hubiera visto Pulp Fiction"

"_¿Pulp qué?_" pensó Spidey.

"y el que Peter te haya contado sobre mí no significa que me conozcas"

"¿ah sí? Pues tu… espera un segundo ¿Quién es Peter?" haciéndose el tonto.

"no tienes que fingir, se que tu predecesor era Peter Parker"

"¿pero como…?"

"vi esa conferencia de prensa que hiciste en la mansión Avengers, fue de mal gusto por cierto"

"_maldición, me había olvidado de eso_ oye eso fue idea de Ironman y si sabes quién era, pues entérate que él me hablo mucho de su vida como Spiderman, también me hablo de ti"

"¿y te crees que tienes el derecho de juzgarme? Mira no me importa lo que te haya dicho sobre mí, solo te diré esto, deja esto, mientras puedas, vive tu vida antes de que te maten por hacerte el héroe"

"si claro, lo dice la mujer en cuero negro con temática de gato, como si tú fueras la reina de las noches tranquilas en casa…" dijo Peter sin pensar.

"¿y que se supone que significa eso?" dijo Black Cat volteándose para verlo.

"significa que uno de ustedes, y no voy a decir nombres, pero uno de ustedes termino la relación porque estaba enamorada del asombroso Spiderman, no del sencillo Peter Parker"

"santo cielo…"

"solo digo"

"¿Qué esperas que te diga? Era una niña malcriada en ese tiempo, tal vez si él me hubiera dado tiempo y paciencia, podría haber terminado sentando cabeza" dijo Black Cat sorprendiendo a Peter por esto.

"oye, lo siento no quería…"

"¿Qué? ¿Recordarme que en todo ese tiempo que pasamos juntos lo que escuchaba era 'amabas a Spiderman, no a mí, oh que pena penita'? nunca dijo algo como 'eh, Cat, me salvaste el pellejo aquella vez contra los Spider Slayers de Smythe' o '¿sabes Cat? Fue muy bonito que te sometieras a cirugía para conseguir tus poderes de mala suerte y poder acompañarme y cubrirme la espalda sobre el terreno' es solo que ¡aaaagaggghhh!" tirándose levemente del cabello "y siempre con su responsabilidad sobre los demás sin pensar en sí mismo o en su seguridad, jamás me dio la oportunidad de decirle que yo…"

"¿Qué tu qué?"

"olvídalo, solo olvídalo" dijo Cat masajeándose las sienes tratando de calmarse.

"… sabes, el cómo rompieron no fue lo único que me contaba, también hablaba sobre lo valiente que fuiste todas esas veces que tu peleabas a su lado contra algún villano a pesar de no tener poderes o de lo agradecido que estaba cuando lo sálvate de Smythe y usaste tus poderes de mala suerte, pero en especial hablaba sobre el cómo se quería disculpar por el reclamarte sobre el cómo terminaron" dijo Spiderman poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Black Cat "escucha, obviamente ambos estamos siguiendo al mismo sujeto y por lo que acabamos de ver con ese par, no nos vendría mal el que nos cuidáramos la espalda el uno al otro, así que dices ¿amigos?" quitando la mano de su hombro y extendiéndola levemente.

Black Cat solo se quedo mirando al vació, parte de ella quería terminar con esto y trabajar con la araña actual pero parte de ella quería alejarse temiendo recaer en viejos sentimientos con este sujeto.

"… de acuerdo" dijo la peliblanca volteándose y estrechando la mano.

"bueno, entonces, ¿Cuál era la relación de esa Tricia Lane?"

"ella era… una amiga, pero otra amiga me llamo diciendo que Tricia había desaparecido"

"¿le gustaba el jaco?"

"¿el jaco?" pregunto confusa

"trato de actualizar mi vocabulario"

"no, no le gustaba el 'jaco', al menos que yo supiera pero últimamente iba con jóvenes actores que no son conocidos por su moderación, especialmente Hunter Todd" explico Black Cat "¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo te metiste en esto?"

"hace poco un chico, Donald Phillips, murió de una sobredosis de heroína"

"no quiero sonar idiota, pero ¿Dónde está lo extraño?"

"que al igual que ese par, Donald no tenía ninguna marca o señal de haber ingerido heroína" dijo Spiderman rascándose la cabeza "esto no tiene sentido, los vigile y en ninguna momento se metieron algo antes de la sobredosis"

"puede que ese tal Mister Brownstone les diera una dosis de reacción retardada antes que empezaras a seguirlos"

"no lo creo, estaban haciendo un pedido cuando, bueno, hicimos nuestra entrada"

"si lamento eso, pero tu apareciste de la nada, no recuerdo que Peter pudiera hacerse invisible o esas garras"

"tengo algunos poderes que el otro Spiderman no tenia, y lo de la invisibilidad es algo que le agregue al traje" explico Spiderman "pero no nos desviemos, el caso es que ese Brownstone dijo que les estaba dando dosis, no que les hubiera dado… esto no tiene ningún sentido"

"dice el sujeto que camina por las paredes y tiene un súper traje"

"touche" dijo Spidey cruzándose de brazos.

"será mejor que empecemos a rastrear a ese Mister Brownstone…" dijo Felicia extendiendo su brazo para disparar su arpón garfio pero fue detenida cuando Spiderman la sujeto del brazo.

"espera, espera, espera, ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso sin ningún pista? ¿No deberíamos tener un plan antes?"

"¿un plan? Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Peter se lanzaba a una pelea sin tener ningún tipo de plan, hay gente muriendo por culpa de ese tipo ¡incluida una amiga mía! ¡Quiero encontrarlo y crucificarlo!" gritaba Black Cat.

"sé que estas molesta pero no es forma de…"

"¡no me importa que no hagas las cosas así, pero así trabajo yo! ¡y si no puedes estar al ritmo tal vez no merezcas usar su nombre ni ese traje!" grito Black Cat liberándose de su agarre.

"Tal vez, pero seguimos a un tipo que le provoco sobre dosis a la gente sin siquiera estar en la habitación, tener una estrategia nunca está de más ¿no?" dijo Spiderman tratando de calmarlo.

"no, supongo que no" dijo la peliblanca un poco más tranquila "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

"bien, esta tarde un idiota me dio información sobre Hunter Todd, tal vez algunos de sus compañeros sepa algo"

"no es mala idea" dijo Felicia dando un pequeño salto parándose sobre el borde del edificio "escucha tengo una habitación en el Four Season para casos especiales, podemos hacer planes con un plato de fresas bañadas en chocolate"

"eh no se si deba…"

"¿es que acaso me llamo la golfa negra? ¿Realmente crees que intentaría algo con un hombre que no conozco?"

"¿Qué no besaste a Peter?"

"… eso fue diferente" dijo Black Cat volviendo a disparar su arpón garfio "ven o quédate, tu decide, pero yo me voy" saltando y balanceándose "_sígueme, sígueme, sígueme…_" pensaba

"_un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad… al diablo_" pensó el arácnido antes de saltar y balancearse para tratar de alcanzar a su ex novia.

"¡_Sí_!" pensó Black Cat, no sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero por alguna razón, se sentía cómoda y confiada con el viejo Spiderman, se sentía como si tuviera 21 años otra vez.

"perdón, disculpen, perdón, voy pasando" dijo Spiderman pasando por encima de Black Cat y sobrepasándola.

"¡hey!" dijo Felicia "mira ¡de cabeza!"

"demasiado lenta…" dando un vuelta quedando de cabeza "_había olvidado esto, es preciosa, y lista, y graciosa_" pensó Spiderman recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos "_debe ser con quien más me he divertido con o sin el traje_"

"¡ja!" dijo Black Cat dejándose caer y aterrizando en la espalda de Spiderman.

"te ves más ligera de lo que eres" dijo Spidey en broma.

"¡cerdo!" dijo Cat golpeándolo en la cabeza levemente.

"2 palabras, Jenny Craig" dijo Spiderman "_es fácil perderse en Felicia Hardy, demasiado _oye tengo una duda, ¿Qué hay con el nuevo look y desde cuándo investigas homicidios?" logrando quitársela de encima.

"bueno, desde la muerte de Peter sentí que tenía que cambiar, el siempre me dijo que podía hacer mas con mi vida, así que decidí que intentaría ser mejor, pensé que era hora de cambiar mi traje y empecé a tratar de ayudar a las personas, claro que con unos bonos extra"

"¿Así que ahora serás como Robin Hood?"

"exacto, robo a los ricos"

"¿yyy?"

"¿y qué?"

"**suspiro**, _en el fondo sigue siendo la misma Felicia_" pensó Spiderman mientras ambos se balanceaban a la par.

Carnegie Hall

Actualmente Garrison Klum y su acompañante Francis estaban rodeados por la gente rica de la ciudad en una clásica charla de gente snob.

"…y les dije: ¡Rudy… dáselo a Rudy! ¡El sujeto fue una roca para esta ciudad cuando más lo necesitábamos! Incluso Harvey lo merecía más que yo, con el concierto y eso, pero no quisieron atender a razones, insistieron en dárselo al patán que lo merecía y luego los convencí para que mejor me lo den a mi" decía Garrison Klum haciendo reír a los que estaban con él.

"ahí esta nuestro titular" dijo un periodista "¿Dónde pondrá el premio Sr. Klum? ¿En su despacho o en su casa?"

"voy a hacer como Joel y Ethan y lo voy a poner en el baño, sobre la tapa del…"

**¡BOOOOOOM!**

Una gran explosión detuvo la fiesta como todos veían un gran agujero en la pared.

"¡¿Qué demonios…?!" dijo Garrison mientras era ayudado por Francis a pararse viendo que en el agujero estaba una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos verdes, llevaba un unitardo verde claro, tenía botas hasta las rodillas y guanteletes grandes como los del Shocker de un verde mucho más oscuro, peor lo mas destacante era que tenía una cola mecánica igual a la que el villano Escorpión solía usar.

"¿…haces para llegar al Carnegte Hall?" dijo Elaine Coll conocida como Scorpia "con practica, idiota"

Con Spiderman y Black Cat.

"dijo la araña a la gata, veo veo, ¿Qué ves?" dijo Spiderman cantando al ver el agujero en el edificio desde lo alto.

"¿siguen re modelando el Carnegie Hall?" pregunto Black Cat.

"¿a las 11 de la noche? No creo, vamos" dijo Spiderman mientras los 2 cambiaban de dirección.

De vuelta al Carnegie Hall

"¡Quieta! ¡Manos arriba!" dijeron 2 guardias corriendo contra Scorpia con sus armas desenfundadas.

"¿chicos de azul con juguetes? ¿Quieren jugar?" dijo Scorpia levantando las manos "¡juguemos!" golpeando a uno de los guardias con su cola y al otro con su puño en la cara dejándolo inconsciente "no se pongan histéricos gente, busco a un solo hombre…" empujando a la gente entre la multitud.

"¿el cartel ortega?" susurro Francis a Garrison.

"tiene que ser" dijo Klum en el mismo tono.

"¿puedes intoxicarla?"

"gaste las reservas más cercanas con Hunter…" fue callado cuando Scorpia lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo mientras empujaba al otro chico contra la pared.

"solo busco a un Klum, que dicho así suena feo" dijo Scorpia elevando la punta de su cola antes de recibir una patada en la cara que le hizo soltar al hombre robusto.

"pues yo prefiero los haikus" dijo Black Cat.

"será posible, si es una súper zorra"

"si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que me han llamado así…" dijo Felicia esquivando un golpea de la cola de Scorpia "¿ya está? ¿Este es tu mejor movimiento?"

"¡no!" grito la pelinegra extendiendo los brazo disparando mini aguijones de sus guanteletes pero al igual que con su cola, la gata no tuvo ninguna problema en esquivarlos hasta que la punta de los guanteletes fueron tapados por telarañas "oh no" elevando la vista viendo a Spiderman colgado de cabeza "¡tú!"

"¡hola!"

"qué casualidad" dijo Francis ayudando otra vez a Garrison.

"demasiada" dijo Garrison.

"larguémonos antes de…"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Con toda la prensa mirando?!"

"no veía un desastre parecido en el Carnegie Hall desde que estrenaron Fantasía 2000" dijo Spiderman dejándose caer para evitar el golpe de la punta de la cola de Scorpia, cayendo sobre los hombros de esta "¡holaa de nuevo!"

"gracias" dijo Scorpia.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Spidey antes de que la cola de Scorpia lo sujetara del cuello

"¡por ponérmelo fácil!" grito la pelinegra arrojando al arácnido contra una mesa.

"muy bien chica" dijo Black Cat esquivando los constantes golpes de la cola de Scorpia "vamos a dar a los chicos lo que de verdad quieren ver" dando un salto sujetándose a la cola de Scorpia "¡pelea de chicas! ¡iaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Esto hizo que Scorpia moviera su cola de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse a la peliblanca de encima.

"¡te voy a arrancar el $%&amp;# corazón!" grito la versión femenina de Escorpión.

"hablas como mis últimos 5 novios" dijo Black Cat sujetando a Scorpia de la cabeza.

"¡¿Qué estas…?!" pero fue callada cuando la hizo caer hacia atrás para luego tirar de su cinturón gris e impulsarlo sobre la cola de Scorpia enganchándolo con 2 vueltas.

"_espero que esto funcione_" pensó Felicia aun sujetando la cola de Scorpia con su cinturón y corriendo hacia el agujero en la pared antes de saltar arrastrando a la pelinegra con ella.

"¡oh &amp;%$#!" gritaba Scorpia que clavaba sus dedos en el suelo tratando de detenerse "¡$%&amp;#!" pero justo antes de caer logro sujetarse del borde del agujero con codos y manos usando todas sus fuerzas.

La presión fue demasiada y la cola de Scorpia se desprendió dejando que Black Cat caiga libre.

"¡aaaaaaahhh! _¡no contaba con eso!_" grito Felicia en su cabeza.

**_(Deadpool: ¿acaso no lo viste venir?- hablando con acento europeo y ropa azul sobre su traje)_**

"uf" dijo Elaine pensado que estaba a salvo a pesar de tener la mitad del cuerpo colgando.

"disculpe señor…" dijo Spiderman pisando la cabeza de Scorpia contra el suelo "¡creo que me toca entrar!" dejándose caer para luego disparar una telaraña que se pego a la cola de Scorpia mientras el pasaba por a un lado de una vara de una bandera deslizando la telaraña con Felicia aun gritando.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" gritaba Black Cat "_siete vidas, siete vidas, siete vidas_…" era todo lo que podía pensar pero justo antes de llegar al suelo fue jalada hacia arriba "¡¿eh?!" mirando hacia arriba vio al nuevo Spiderman bajando lentamente con la red colgando de la vara hasta que quedaron a la misma altura y distancia.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Spiderman con su mano en el hombro de Felicia viendo que tenia la respiración agitada pero en vez de responder esta solo le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza, le subió la máscara hasta por encima de la nariz y cruzo sus piernas por la cintura del arácnido para luego poner sus labios sobre los de él "¡¿HHMMM?!" no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar los gritos de la gente que los observaba, diciendo cosas como '¡bravo Spidey!' '¡dale duro Spiderman!' '¡no aflojes, no aflojes!'

"hhmmmmm" dijo Black Cat sin separarse.

"_oh dios, ¿en qué me metí?_" pensaba Peter pero al final termino rindiéndose ante la tentación y correspondiendo el beso con la misma pasión.

"hmmmm" gimió Black Cat hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separándose al instante "ah… lo siento… yo… es que…"

"no, no, es que… ah… no tienes que explicarte...es, bueno, nadie había intentado meterme la lengua tan deprisa" dijo Spiderman volviendo a ocultar la parte inferior de su cara.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabia como reaccionar, solo se quedaron ahí colgados.

"eh… creo que… deberíamos subir"

Mansión Avengers.

Johnny Storm, la Antorcha Humana, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en direcciona ver a su hermana después de asegurarse que sus sobrinos se hubieran acostado, desde que Sue se había divorciado de Reed, el se había vuelto más atenta con ella, pero ahora con los 4 fantásticos disueltos y con su mejor amigo de vuelta sentía que las cosas serian mucho más interesantes, hasta que quizás decida unirse a los Avengers nuevamente.

**Beep Beep.**

Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo revisando un mensaje recién llegado, cuando lo abrió lo primero que vio fue una foto de Spiderman besándose con Black Cat.

"… bastardo suertudo" dijo Johnny guardando su teléfono.

**_Bien, otro capítulo terminado, como pueden ver Black Cat esta devuelta y ahora es una más de las personas que tiene que lidiar con el nuevo Spiderman y respondiendo una pregunta, creo saber la edad de Peter Parker, deberían ser unos 25 años, porque cuando la araño lo pico tenia 15 años, y según Silk cuando apareció en spiderverse, dijo que estuvo 10 años encerrada hasta el momento en que Peter la libero, ambos fueron picados al mismo tiempo, por lo que en mi opinión Peter debe tener uno 25 años, espero haber aliviado tu duda y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Otra vez actualice rápido? Esto me está asustando._**

**_Deadpool: aun mas que Phineas y Ferb misión Marvel?_**

**_Aun más que eso_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 10: crímenes de odio. 

Más tarde, Carnegie Hall

Luego de que Spiderman y Black Cat volvieran a subir, y de que pudieran volver a mirarse después de ese beso, la policía ya había arrestado a Scorpia mientras ambos súper humanos hablaban entre ellos.

"¿seguro que es buena idea?" dijo Francis al ver que Klum se acercaba a los disfrazados.

"si no quiero que todos los periódicos de Nueva York escriban sobre cómo desprecie a los que me salvaron la vida, si" dijo Klum caminando directamente.

"es de Silvermane, la marca de calidad en equipos de supervillanos" dijo Spiderman con la cola mecánica de Scorpia en manos.

"¿Silvermane construyó esto? Menuda porquería, se rompió" dijo Black Cat.

"bueno, soporto todo tu peso…"

"ya basta con los chistes de gordas" dijo Felicia golpeando el hombro del arácnido "¿es que quieres que me vuelva bulímica?"

"¿Dónde están? ¡¿Dónde están mis salvadores?!" gritaba Klum "¿Quién necesita a los 4 Fantásticos cuando esta ciudad tiene su propio héroe? ¡El nuevo Spiderman!" poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de ambos.

"esto… eh… me está poniendo incomodo…" dijo Spidey dejando caer la cola mecánica.

"¡y miren! ¡Se ha unido con Catwoman!" dijo el hombre de sobrepeso.

"Black Cat"

"Lo que sea" dijo Klum quitando sus brazos y estrechando la mano con Spiderman como las cámaras no dejaban de sacar fotos "Garrison Klum a su servicio, claro que probablemente ya lo sepan, lo del nombre, no lo del servicio"

"ah… si _no_ _tengo idea de quién es este tipo _oiga, señor Klum ¿tiene idea de por qué lo buscaba Scorpia?" dijo el arácnido.

"hijo, cuando tienes tanto dinero como yo, siempre hay algún secuestrador que quiere sacarse unos billetes, es el precio que se paga por tener éxito" dijo Klum volviendo a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Black Cat para las fotos pero acercándose demasiado a la mujer de negro.

"se está apoyando en mi pecho…" susurro Black Cat a Spiderman tratando de contenerse.

"tranquila tigresa" susurro Spiderman poniendo su mano en su hombro para calmarla y que no le saque los ojos al sujeto "tal vez no debería llamar tanto la atención" decía mientras alejaba un poco a la peliblanca.

"¿y que ganen los terroristas?" dijo Klum llamando a su asistente "no merece la pena señor"

"_esa frase, esa voz… me resultan familiares_" pensaba Spiderman.

"la policía de Nueva York quiere que conteste algunas preguntas así que debo irme, gracias de nuevo por la ayuda"

"¿la ayuda?" dijo la peliblanca con cierta indignación.

"si alguna vez necesitan algo, ya saben donde esta mi edificio, ¡sigan luchando por la ciudad!" dijo Klum saliendo del lugar seguido por Francis y algunos de los periodistas.

"y creí que Donald Trump daba asco, ese tipo es un idiota" dijo Black Cat aun molesta.

"creo que puede ser algo peor" dijo Spidey.

"¿de qué hablas?"

"bueno, sonara como una locura… pero creo que ese es Mister Brownstone" dijo Spiderman sorprendiendo a Black Cat por esto.

Mansión Avengers 

Tony Stark, Ironman, estaba sentado frente a la computadora de la sala de reuniones, sin el casco de su armadura, viendo todo tipo reportes sobre Alchemax y también viejos reportes sobre Norman Osborn, desde su época como el Green Goblin, pasando por el año donde era líder de la mayor fuerza del mundo hasta que finalmente fue sacado del poder y desapareció.

Entre él y Steve habían acordado no decirle nada Spiderman sobre el posible retorno de Osborn, ambos conocían bien la historia de que tenían y el pensaban que el decírselo solo lo alteraría más de lo que ya está. Así que Tony había estado usando cualquier minuto libre para buscar cualquier indicio de Osborn.

"¿trabajando hasta tarde?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas, volteo la cabeza levemente para ver a Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, entrar al salón.

"solo revisaba algunas cosas"

"¿encontraste algo?" pregunto Steve apoyándose en la mesa para ver la información.

"no, no quiero admitirlo, pero necesitamos a Peter, el conoce a Osborn mejor que nadie y si hay alguien que sabe cómo encontrarlo es el" dijo Ironman pellizcándose el espacio entre las cejas por la presión.

"si le decimos esto no parara hasta encontrarlo"

"y si resulta no ser nada, se obsesionara convencido de que si esta por alguna parte tramando algo"

"… sigue buscando" dijo el Capitán América saliendo de la sala.

"si señor" dijo Tony volviendo a lo suyo.

Celdas del Distrito, Centro Norte.

Elaine Coll estaba sentada en la cama de la celda, sin su traje de Scorpia, ahora con un traje común de preso, leyendo un libro sobre derechos y abogacía en un intento de evitar la cárcel, pero al estar tan concentrada en su lectura no noto a Spiderman pegando a la pared del otro lado de la ventana de barrotes.

"hola"

"¡aaaaah!" grito Scorpia saltando por el susto, dejando caer su libro.

"¿te asuste?"

"vete al diablo" dijo Elaine volteando a ver al arácnido.

"eh, Scorpia, ¿y tu tonto traje de tarada? Je, tonto traje de tarada, intenta decirlo 5 veces rápido"

"¿sabes lo que puedes intentar decir 5 veces rápido Spider- Marica?"

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Black Cat desde el techo no muy lejos viendo a Spiderman.

"estamos saludándonos, ya sabes, trabalenguas y esas cosas" respondió Spidey.

"¿la chica gato está contigo?" pregunto la castaña dándole la espalda al arácnido.

"si"

"dile que va a morir en cuanto salga" dijo Elaine cruzándose de brazos.

"¿ahora qué dice?" pregunto la peliblanca.

"dice que una mujer con un pecho como el tuyo no debería moverse tan rápido"

"¡dile que ella actuaba muy bien como lastre!"

"lo haré" dijo Spiderman con el pulgar arriba "oye, Elaine ¿puedes decirnos quien te contrato para matar a Klum?"

"no voy a decir ni mu…" dijo Elaine antes de ser golpeada por una pelotita de telaraña en la cabeza "¡eh!"

"o me dices quien te contrato o me quedare colgado de la ventana toda la noche, tirándote pelotitas de red y por si eso no bastara, hare que Black Cat 'Memories' de la obra Cats ¡dale Cat!" dijo Spiderman señalándola.

"meeeemories! All alone on the pave-ment…!" cantaba Black Cat esforzándose por desafinar como, bueno, un gato.

"¡está bien, está bien!" dijo la castaña cubriéndose los oídos "dios, los odio… fueron los Ortega"

Cuartel de Alberto Ortega en el Harlem Hispano.

Frente a uno de los departamentos de uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Nueva York, estaba Klum y Francis, ambos aun con esmoquin.

"¿Qué?" dijo una persona del otro lado de la puerta.

"hola, puede que no me conozcas, pero soy el sujeto a quien tu jefe intento mata esta noche ¿podría hablar con él?" durante un minuto solo hubo silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por varias personas con armas apuntándoles a la cabeza.

Los pandilleros escoltaron a ambos hombres en esmoquin hasta la sala donde un hombre con saco y pantalones marrones y una camisa naranja con cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y un bigote los esperaba.

"tienes huevos para venir a mi casa Klum" dijo el hombre del saco.

"pensé que era mejor hablar antes de que esta guerra territorial acabe con alguno de nosotros muertos Alberto, especialmente yo" dijo Klum levantado las mano mientras los pandilleros lo revisaban a él y a Francis para que no tuviera ninguna arma oculta.

"están limpios" dijo uno de los pandilleros.

"es lo más amable que me han dicho en todo el día" dijo Klum.

"dime por qué no debería hacer lo que no hizo la supernena y liquidarte en mi propio salón" dijo el líder de los Ortega sacando un revolver de entre su ropa y apuntándole a la cabeza de Klum.

"porque dejando aparte el lio de hace rato, Alberto, eres un hombre de negocios listo" respondió Garrison "aun mas, eres esposo y padre, y como cualquier buen padre, no quieres que le ocurra nada a tu esposa y tu hijo ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué estas…?"

"¿Alberto? ¿Qué está pasando?" dijo una mujer de pelo negro bajando por las escaleras con una bata de baño y un bebe envuelto en una manta, en sus brazos.

"¿Qué haces aquí Pilar? Vete arriba con el niño ¡estoy trabajando!" grito Alberto.

"si, trabajando" dijo Klum "¿sabes? Tu esposa no se ve muy bien, Alberto"

"Alberto…" dijo la esposa del líder de los Ortega como sus piernas empezaban a temblar y caer.

"¡Pilar!" grito Alberto logrando atrapar a su esposa antes de que cayera.

"estoy… débil…"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" apoyando a su esposa en el suelo.

"lo mismo que les pasa a tus hombres…" dijo Klum a la vez que todos los pandilleros armados se sostenían el estomago a la vez que sangraban por boca y nariz para luego caer del dolor "igual que a ti"

"¡aaagh!" grito Alberto agarrándose el corazón y cayendo al suelo viendo solo las lagrimas de su esposa antes de dejar de moverse.

"y así cae el cartel Ortega…" dijo el hombre con sobre peso.

"quiero que conste que ha sido un error" dijo Francis.

"Francis, eres el rey de los cobardes"

"¿matar a tanta gente en el mismo sitio? Quieres que me atrapen ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te atrapen Francis?"

"oh cielos… nos, tu, da igual, estoy cansado de hablar así…"

"a pesar de tus lloriqueos puede que tengas razón, tantas sobredosis simultaneas podrían llamar la atención"

"¿tú crees?" dijo Francis con sarcasmo.

"Tal vez la mejor manera de evitarlo... Sea darnos una fiestecita de cadáveres…" dijo Klum con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Garrison, ¿Qué estas…?"

"saca el cuchillo de la cocina, ¿sí?"

Más tarde

"santa María madre de dios…" dijo Spiderman que al llegar con Black Cat, ambos en shock, al ver la horrible escena, todos los cuerpos estaban cortados en diferentes ángulos, la sangre estaba esparcida por toda la habitación con varios cuchillos en las manos de los pandilleros muertos y lo más espeluznante era que en centro de todo esto estaba un pequeño bebe que no dejaba de llorar, con pequeñas manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Habitación especial de Felicia en el Four Season

"ahora recuerdo porque no era una heroína" dijo Black Cat, ella y Peter estaba en el balcón de la habitación de Felicia, ambos aun con las mascaras pero Felicia tomando una copa de champagne mientras que Peter solo estaba en cuclillas sobre el barandal mirando hacia la ciudad "la gente disfrazada dispara rayos laser, si, es casi divertido, pero los auténticos horrores… el salvajismo de la gente 'normal'… o sea, esa gente estaba troceada ¿Por qué? ¿Por drogas? Santa cielo…" dándole otro trago a su copa.

"_soy más fuerte, más rápido, más ágil, tengo más poder, tengo a una diosa, a la diosa de la muerte, de mi lado, que es hija de Loki, sobrina de Thor y aun así… no puedo evitar siquiera que unos pandilleros mueran" _pensó Spiderman todavía con la mirada fija_"_… al menos el bebe estaba bien"

"_es como ver a Peter otra vez… incluso enfrentado a una locura inconcebible… encuentra esperanza_" pensó Black Cat con una pequeña sonrisa, recordado todos esos momentos en los que estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, pero el siempre aparecía para levantarle el ánimo y no dejarla rendirse.

"vamos" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie como pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y se escuchaba un trueno a lo lejos "es hora de visitar a Klum"

Torre Klum, Circulo Columbus.

Garrison Klum estaba en el segundo piso más grande de su edificio que era su habitación, solo llevaba una bata con sus iniciales y con una copa de vino en la mano frente a la gran ventana de la habitación que daba con el balcón.

Le dio un trago a su copa antes de que un trueno iluminara el cielo nocturno mostrando a Spiderman y Black Cat ambos parados contra el barandal del balcón y mirando a Klum.

"¡buuuaaaagh!" Klum escupió el vino en su boca al instante a la vez que todo se volvía a oscurecer "santo cielo…" dijo apoyando una mano contra el vidrio.

**Krakoom**

Otro trueno ilumino el cielo pero el héroe arácnido y la ladrona gatuna ya no estaban.

Con Spiderman y Black Cat

"¡¿ya está?!" grito Black Cat con furia, ella y Spiderman se balanceaban e la lluvia alejándose del edificio de Klum "¡¿esa fue tu gran maniobra?!"

"sabe que lo controlamos… si es a él a quien buscamos" le respondió Spiderman junto a Black Cat aterrizando en lo alto sobre uno de esos grandes cubre techos de cines con letreros brillantes.

"¡cuando dijiste que querías visitar a Klum creí que querías sacarle una confesión a golpes! ¡no hacer de mirón!"

"necesitamos recoger más pruebas antes de ponernos 'histéricos' con el"

"¿más pruebas? ¿La masacre de los Ortega no te basta?"

"¡No sabemos si lo hizo él! ¡No tenemos pruebas, solo corazonadas!" grito Spidey tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

"¡¿y?!"

"y… ¡hasta que estemos seguros de que Klum es Mister Brownstone, esperaremos y acumularemos mas información!"

"¡¿es que acaso ves una placa en algún lugar de este unitardo de cuero mojado?!" grito Felicia cada vez más molesta "¡¿acaso recuerdas que le leyera sus derechos a Scorpia?! ¡No vamos vestidos así para que los jueces puedan concedernos órdenes de registro! ¡Debo haber rotos mas leyes con Peter haciendo esto que en mis robos! ¡Trabajamos fuera de la ley! ¡Y trabajar fuera de la ley significa que no tenemos que esperar y acumular más información!... significa que cuando sabemos que tenemos al que buscamos ¡lo agarramos!"

"En general ¡pero no se trata de un demente en pijama delante de un edificio destruido, amenazando con poner la ciudad de rodillas! ¿De acuerdo? Cuando empezamos con las palizas suponemos que son algo más que sospechosos ¡pero este tipo es un miembro destacado de la comunidad! Es un miembro destacado de la comunidad que solo creemos…"

"¡tú crees! ¡yo lo sé!"

"¡… que solo creemos que puede ser un traficante!... pero aunque lo sea, Cat ¡no tenemos nada contra él! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo mata a la gente!"

"¡con heroína de alguna clase obviamente! ¡Patán!"

"¡no hay marcas en los cuerpos!" grito el arácnido usando sus dedos para contar "¡algunas víctimas no tienen historial de drogas! ¡En el caso de Tricia, no hay cuerpo!"

"quiero atrapar a quien mato a Donald Phillips tanto como tu al responsable de la desaparición de Tricia ¡sí! Y si es Klum, créeme, ¡yo daré el primer golpe! Pero solo llevamos siguiendo a este sujeto horas ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?" dijo Spiderman poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Felicia para tranquilizarla.

"¡sí!" grito Felicia quitando las manos del arácnido de forma brusca "estás diciendo lo mismo que Peter solía decirme ¡que eres mejor en esto que yo! ¡Que si no son sus reglas, entonces no juego!"

"¡pero es que no es un juego, maldición! ¡Tienes que escucharme!"

"¡no! ¡Me harte de escucharte cuando no tengo porque!" grito Black Cat "¡No eres Peter Parker, no eres realmente Spiderman! ¡Solo eres otro idiota con poderes arácnido del montón, no puedes llegar de la nada e intentar reemplazarlo como si nada! ¡Al diablo! ¡Ya no soy una niña inexperta! ¡Me volví una heroína para ayudar! ¡Necesito respuestas sobre Tricia! ¡Y Klum es mi mejor pista!" empujando a Spiderman "¡y como es mi mejor pista, pienso en sacarle la información! ¡Y a la primera duda, le pienso meter cosas hasta que le salga sangre por el trasero!" dándose vuelta en dirección hacia el edificio de Klum para extender el brazo preparándose a disparar su garfio arpón "y si te crees que voy a aceptar tus 'sugerencias' te puede ir a la…" fue interrumpida cuando Spiderman la tomo de la muñeca extendida.

"no puedo dejar que hagas eso Cat" dijo Spiderman decidido.

"_oh no… no deberías haber hecho eso…_" pensó Black Cat antes de darse media vuelta para golpear a Spiderman en la cara para luego patearlo en la cabeza, dejarse caer barriendo los pies de Spiderman con su pierna y saltar sobre el quedando en la cintura.

"Cat… ¿Qué estas…?" dijo Spiderman atontado viendo a la peliblanca agarrar sus muñecas.

"a ver si recuerdo… como funciona" dijo Felicia presionando la muñeca del lado de la palma pero nada paso "¿pero qué…?" fue callada cuando Spiderman logro poner sus piernas por su cuello y quitársela de encima sin lastimarla.

"esta es una de las ventajas de tener telaraña orgánica" dijo Spidey poniéndose de pie pero tambaleándose para no caerse, se levanto levemente la parte superior del traje para sacar una de sus capsulas de telaraña de su cinturón "_lo siento Felicia, pero no voy a dejar que te mates_" pensó arrojando la capsula a Felicia pero esta la esquivo cuando exploto liberando la telaraña que la hubiera dejado atrapada.

"_interesante_" pensó Felicia tirando de su cinturón metálico y rodear su cuello con él para luego atraerlo dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire, cosa que aprovecho para tomar una de las capsulas del cinturón del arácnido, tirarlo al suelo y usándola para encerrarlo en su propia trampa, dejando solo los brazos, piernas y cabeza libres.

"esto no… sale barato ¿sabes?... no puedo creer que me hayas sorprendido" dijo Spiderman tratando de quitarse la telaraña pero no había caso mientras Cat volvía a ponerse su cinturón "_maldita sea la telaraña tan fuerte como el acero y sus poderes de mala suerte_".

"y a mí me sorprende que no te haya alertado tu sentido arácnido, novato y ponlo en mi cuenta, así te quedaras quietecito hasta que vuelva" dijo Black Cat disparando su garfio arpón.

"no puedes… enfrentarte sola… a este tipo… puede ser peligroso…"

"y yo soy una mujer en camino a los 30, en cuero húmedo y alimentando un spm de primera" dijo Felicia saltando "¿Quién es más peligroso que eso?" perdiéndose a la distancia.

"_sé que a esta altura no puede verme nadie, pero por alguna siento que se están riendo de mi_" pensó Spiderman forcejeando para zafarse de la telaraña.

Hellheim

"¡aaaaajajajajajajajajajajaja!" la risa provenía de la diosa de la muerte que estaba en su trono, con 2 guardias esqueleto de cada lado que también se reían por lo bajo, viendo en su fuego especial la situación en la que se había metido su guerrero "definitivamente, no me arrepiento de haberlo revivido" quitándose una lagrima que se había filtrado por su máscara.

Dormitorio de Garrison Klum.

Black Cat se deslizaba por dentro del tubo de ventilación de la habitación de Klum hasta que pudo salir por una de las ventilas, lentamente de forma sigilosa se acerco a la cama de Klum mientras él seguía roncando como elefante.

Abriendo su palma izquierda con las garras dentro del traje, tomo parte de la sabana y tiro de ella solo para ver que no había nada más que unas almohadas apiladas y una grabadora de voz vieja.

"¿te gusta?" dijo Klum, aun con la bata, detrás de ella apagando la grabadora con control, con 2 copas en una mano y una copa de coñac "obviamente, yo fui fan de Ferris Bueller"

"¡no te muevas!" grito Black Cat tomando su cinturón metálico.

"¿tu entras a mi dormitorio y yo soy la amenaza?" dijo Klum riéndose "¿coñac?" extendiendo la copa servida.

"paso"

"lastima, no hay nada más sexy que una chica bebiendo coñac, excepto una chica con mallas negras bebiendo coñac ¿Dónde está su Spider-amigo?"

"¿conoces el nombre Alberto Ortega?" pregunto Felicia directamente con las manos en su cadera.

"traficante ¿verdad? Creo que recuerdo que Bloomerg me menciono algo en…" Klum se callo cuando vio la cara seria de la heroína gatuna.

"¿Qué?"

"iba a bailar contigo un rato, a hacerme el tonto, pero me descubrirías ¿verdad?" dijo Garrison dejando la copa y abriendo un cajón de un estante junto a la botella "claro que lo arias, eres demasiado lista y aunque es puro azar que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado, es hora de que me ocupe del asunto" dándose vuelta mostrando que en su mano había una chuchara un encendedor y pequeño paquete de plástico con un polvo blanco dentro "¿sabes lo que es esto?"

"mataste a Tricia Lane ¿no?"

"paciencia señorita gata" dijo Klum poniendo el polvo blanco en la cuchara lentamente y con cuidado.

"_no puede ser, aquí llega el discurso del villano_" pensó Felicia.

Con Spiderman.

"muy bien, si esto funciona me liberare" se dijo Spiderman a sí mismo con ambos brazos levantados con las muñecas apuntando a sí mismo "si no, me cortare y veré a Hela otra vez… 1… 2… ¡3!" de sus muñecas salieron disparadas 3 de sus spider-dardos de cada una, que por suerte cortaron la telaraña lo suficiente como para poder romperla quedando libre "ahora, a salvar a mi ex novia, algo que nunca pensé en decir" saltando balanceándose lo mas rápido que podía hacia la torre de Klum.

De vuelta con Black Cat.

"mi familia procede de Alemania ¿lo sabías? Supongo que el nombre me delata" dijo el hombre de sobre peso poniendo un poco de coñac en la cuchara "fui engendrado allí pero me crié aquí, no me moleste en aprender mi lengua nativa, no investigue la historia de mi familia… hasta el accidente" encendiendo el encendedor "tenía 16 años, en el baño, me enjuagaba con elixir bucal para una cita con un bomboncito, mi madre me gritaba… en alemán, la verdad, cuando se enfadaba, ladraba en alemán, es un lenguaje brusco" poniendo el encendedor debajo de la cuchara haciendo que lentamente el liquido con el polvo se mezclen y comience a hervir "me reprendía por salir demasiado de noche, y exigía que me quedara en casa con ella para cenar tranquilamente"

"_bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…_" pensó Black Cat guardando su cinturón para tirar directamente de su arpón garfio y dando un par de vueltas con la otra mano quedando el cable "_les encanta oírse hablar ¿verdad? No sé como Peter podía soportar a los villanos o los Avengers los discursos de Red Skull_"

"y mientras me lo decía, yo daba vueltas daba vueltas al elixir en mi boca y pensaba 'dios, ojala se callara, que se calle y me deje vivir mi vida' y mientras lo pensaba, pensaba en lo caliente que se estaba poniendo el elixir en mi boca, me quemaba la lengua" dijo Klum dejando caer el liquido de la cuchara sobre un pequeño vaso para tequila "y de pronto…"

**Bamf**

El líquido del vaso había desaparecido en una pequeña explosión de humo.

"… el elixir ya no estaba en mi boca y mi madre estaba muerta en el suelo"

"ok, charlatán, dejemos de hablar…" dijo Black Cat acercándose "y vamos a… ¡ah!" un repentino dolor se concentro en su cuerpo, dejo caer su arpón y se sostuvo el estomago "¿Qué… me está pasando?... me siento…"

"cuando le hicieron la autopsia ¿sabes que descubrieron que la mato, exactamente? Fue algo increíble"

"uhhhn…" el dolor en el cuerpo de Felicia aumentaba cada vez mas como Klum la empujo sobre la cama.

"una concentración de elixir bucal había inundado inexplicablemente su corazón, la mato al instante"

"_no… me puedo… quedar en pie…_"

"la dosis de heroína que he preparado está recorriendo tu organismo, dejándote incapacitada" dijo Klum acercándose "supongo que nunca te has drogado, técnicamente, aun no lo has hecho pero seguro que quieres saber cómo se te ha metido la heroína dentro" metiendo su mano dentro de su bata y sacando una navaja suiza "soy teletransportador de bajo nivel" desplegando la navaja "gracias a un gen mutante latente de mi familia puedo teleportar pequeñas cantidades de liquido, no parecía un talento muy útil hasta que empecé a pensar en cómo utilizarlo, hace unos años se me ocurrió un uso lucrativo ¿a quién le gustan más las drogas que a los ricos y famosos? Y toda esa gente apuesta, los aspirantes a drogadictos que no pueden dejarse ver con marcas en los brazos pero que quieren entregarse…" cortando parte del traje de cuero de Felicia en el abdomen "¿Cuánto pagarían por un método limpio y fácil de drogarse que no requiera jeringas n los demás elementos desagradables relacionados con drogarse?"

"_dios, por favor… no…_" pensó Felicia con una lagrima que se le escapaba intentando moverse con todas sus fuerzas pero sus músculos no reaccionaban.

"entonces se me ocurrió el nombre… Mister Brownstone" dijo Garrison quitándose la bata "y Mister Brownstone no puede dejar que te metas en sus asuntos, o en su lugar en la comunidad, solo porque hayan muertos unos drogadictos novatos ¿verdad? Así que Mister Brownstone va a enseñarte a no meter la nariz donde no te llaman…"

"te… te matare…" dijo Black Cat como podía mientras más lagrimas salían.

"¡oooh! Eso me recuerda… si Tricia Lane era amiga tuya, lamento decir que calcule mal su dosis" dijo Klum "pero su pérdida es tu ganancia, ahora ya se la cantidad adecuada para teletransportar en alguien que no quiero que se resista" mirando por la ventana "y si todavía no ha venido, supongo que tu amigo no piensa venir… aunque daría lo mismo" volviendo a ver a Felicia "tengo suficientes frascos de heroína preparados para parar su corazón"

"_tengo que resistir… tengo que… por favor_" pensó Felicia viendo la ventana.

"algunos drogadictos dicen que la heroína es mejor que el sexo, ya me dirás lo que…"

**¡CRASH!**

Klum fue tacleado por un borrón negro que atravesó la ventana y que lo comenzó a golpear en la cara.

"¡quítale! ¡Las manos! ¡De encima!" grito Spiderman cuando había visto lo que estaba por suceder pero se cuerpo entero se detuvo como un enorme dolor recorrió su cuerpo para luego caer al suelo inmóvil como Garrison se ponía de pie con la nariz sangrante.

"debo decirlo, pensé que no vendrías, pero ahora podría matarte, imagina como aumentaría mi reputación si acabara con el nuevo Spiderman" dijo Mister Brownstone "aunque antes voy a dejar que veas el espectáculo" volteando hacia Felicia pero justo antes de perder el conocimiento pudo escuchar un grito de Klum seguido de un ruido parecido a como si alguien aplastara un sobrecito de mayonesa seguido de una capa de humo que apareció y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

"Peter… Peter… Peter…" dijo una voz femenina sintiendo como algo lo sacudía levemente.

"… ¿Q-Qué… paso?" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo, para lentamente abrir los ojos y contra todo pronóstico vio a una Spidergirl que a pesar de la máscara podía notarse su preocupación "¿Anya?"

"si"

"¿Qué… que haces aquí?" pregunto Spiderman sentándose con dificultad para ver que estaba sobre una terraza junto a un contenedor de agua.

"quería ayudarte con este caso"

"gracias pero… un segundo, es de madrugada, en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Peter sonando un poco molesto.

"bueno, puede que me haya escapado de mi habitación cuando escuche que trabajabas con Black Cat, así que fui a los lugares que estuvieron hasta que te vi a lo lejos entrar en el edificio de ese sujeto y…"

"¿y qué?"

"bueno… encontré esto…" dijo Anya sacando su teléfono de entre su traje para mostrar una foto de Garrison Klum en la que estaba, simplemente, hecho pedazos, todo su torso estaba abierto como si le hubieran metido dinamita dentro.

"por dios…" dijo Peter quitándole el teléfono a su protegida.

"Peter… acaso tu…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo último que recuerdo es que él se acerco a Black Cat y una nube negra apareció de la nada… ¿tú que encontraste?"

"bueno, cuando llegue solo te encontré desmayado y a ese sujeto… en ese estado pero no estaba Black Cat ni nadie más, escuchaba que la policía se acercaba por lo que te saque de allí antes de que te metieras en problemas" respondió Spidergirl.

"esto es cada vez más complicado" dijo Spidey poniéndose de pie con dificultad pero siendo ayudado por su protegida.

"¿y si Black Cat fue la que…?"

"¡no! ¡Ella jamás haría algo así y desaparecería dejándome ahí, la conozco, además de que ella estaba…!"

"¿estaba qué?"

"ese sujeto, Klum, la había dejado inmóvil de alguna forma, su ropa estaba rota y…" dijo Spiderman con duda, no sabía cómo platicar de esta clase de temas con otros y menos con una adolescente, esa era una de las razones por las que no quería a Anya o Hope con él, había cosas que no quería que viera a esa edad.

"¿el la quería…?" dijo Anya cubriéndose la boca sabiendo a que se refería "eso la quita como sospechosa, bien, ¿entonces me explicaras que sucede?"

"no, es demasiado complicado y largo y tú debes volver a tu cama"

"¡no! Te salve de la cárcel, me lo debes, sé que soy una adolescente pero tú también lo eras cuando empezaste, ¿nunca rompiste las reglas para cumplir con tu deber?" dijo la arácnida dejando callado al arácnido.

"_es mas terca que una mula _aaaaagggh, está bien, quédate, esta vez, pero en cuanto encuentre a Cat tu iras directo para tu casa"

"si señor" dijo Spidergirl haciendo el saludo militar.

"bien, vamos" dijo Spiderman disparando su red.

"¿A dónde?" pregunto la castaña confundida.

"bueno, suponía que Black Cat haría algo estúpido como huir o que de alguna forma terminaría secuestrada así que mientras estaba distraída le coloque un rastreador arácnido"

"excelente idea, tengo que anotarlo" dijo Spidergirl usando su teléfono para anotar.

"¿es en serio?"

"lo siento" dijo Anya avergonzada con una sonrisa guardando su teléfono antes de que saltara siguiendo a su mentor.

Estuvieron un rato balanceándose y en ese tiempo Peter había puesto al tanto a Anya sobre la situación lo que la dejo algo confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

"¿y te beso así sin más?"

"¿en serio, esa es tu pregunta de todo lo que te dije?"

"tienes razón, ¿Por qué no le dijiste todo esto de Hela y que eres Peter Parker?"

"es… aaaagggh… Black Cat y yo tenemos historia, ¿sí? Una larga, divertida y muy complicada historia y en el tiempo que no estuve ella cambio, no mucho, pero mejoro"

"y tienes miedo de que si se entera de la verdad vuelva a robar todo lo que brille"

"eso y que me use de poste para gatos" dijo Spiderman como sintió el rastreador cerca, lo que finalmente lo guió a lo que parecía ser un viejo edificio de apartamentos abandonados que no quedaba demasiado lejos del edificio de Klum"vamos Spidergirl, prepárate para todo" dijo a la vez que ambos aterrizaban sobre el edificio "bien, regla 35.5 B, si tienes que infiltrarte en un edificio…" acercándose al tubo de ventilación y arrancando la ventila "los tubos de ventilación siempre son una buena respuesta"

"¿pero que no puedes hacerte invisible?"

"si, pero tú no, damas primero" dijo el héroe arácnido dejando que su protegida entre primero.

Durante los siguientes minutos estuvieron deslizándose por la ventilación siguiendo las instrucciones de Peter hasta que finalmente salieron en un piso cubierto de polvo y suciedad.

"si este lugar no tuviera más polvo que Wolverine, podría usarlo como guarida" dijo Spidergirl saliendo primero.

"excelente chiste alumna mía" dijo Spiderman también saliendo "… no lo digas frente a el por favor"

"ni soñarlo"

"¡¿Cómo nos encontraron?!" grito una voz masculina.

"¡Cat!" grito Spiderman dándose vuelta con su protegida viendo a Felicia con el traje reparado pero sus brazos eran sostenidos por un hombre de cabello castaño corto y con lentes, con una camisa rosa y unos jeans.

"¡salgan de aquí!" grito Felicia.

"no me dijiste que iba venir tu amigo" dijo el hombre para luego ver a Spidergirl "y que estaría trabajando de niñera"

"¡¿disculpa?!" grito Spidergirl "¿Quién demonios es este?" haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos.

"es el secuaz de Klum, se llama Francis" respondió Spiderman.

"me halaga que me recuerdes Spiderman, nadie suele recordarme, suele ser Garrison el que acapara toda la atención, acaparaba quiero decir" dijo Francis.

"ok, el asistente del villano ¿y estamos esperando a ir por el porqué…?" dijo Anya con frustración.

"porque no tienes poderes y no queremos que esto se vuelva…" fue callado cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, Peter se dio vuelta pensando que había sido alguien que se le escapo pero se quedo en shock cuando vio que fue Anya quien lo había golpeado.

"¡no! ¡Déjalos Francis!" grito Felicia.

"¡Spidergirl! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!" una vez mas fue interrumpido por un golpe pero esta vez con una patada en su abdomen pero esta vez Peter la sujeto del pie para pasarlo sobre sí misma y hacerla caer sobre su espalda.

"¡Él los obliga a hacerlo! ¡Tienen que resistir!" grito Black Cat viendo a Spidergirl volviendo a golpear a su mentor para que cuando tratara de taclearlo este saltara y poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de la araña latina impulsándola a chocarse contra la pared.

"sabes que no quiero hacerlo pero jamás lo entenderán" dijo Francis sin soltar a la ex ladrona.

"puedes explicárselo a él Francis, el lo entenderá, créeme, Spiderman puede ayudarte" dijo Black Cat con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla "¡as que paren!"

"¡si hago que paren, me harán a mí lo que se están haciendo el uno al otro! ¡Lo sé!" dijo Francis viendo a Spidergirl pateando a Spiderman en la mandíbula rompiendo parte de su mascara.

"¡por favor, es mi amigo, Francis!"

"el no es el verdadero trepa muros"

"¡pero es su único legado que conoceré y no quiero que muera por mi culpa, solo quieren ayudarme… ¿puedes hacer que nos vayamos de aquí?" dijo Felicia tratando de pensar en algo.

"nunca he intentado mover algo tan grande, podríamos…"

"¡solo hazlo!" grito Felicia como Francis la sujeto con fuerza y…

**¡Bamf!**

Ambos habían desaparecido en una explosión de humo al mismo tiempo que ambos arácnido detenían su pelea cayendo al suelo.

"ya… ya no quiero pelear… dios… lo siento tanto… Peter… yo no quería" dijo Spidergirl tratando de disculparse.

"está bien Anya… no fue tu culpa" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su protegida.

"dios… ¿es un teletransportador?" pregunto Spidergirl.

"peor… es psíquico" respondió Spiderman.

**_Eso es todo por ahora, las cosas si que se complicaron, quiero aclarar algunas cosas, hay lectores que reconocieron el comic pero para los que no, me estoy basando en la mini serie, el mal que hacen lo hombres y esa escena donde Black Cat casi es… bueno, ya sabe, estaba en la historia, pero no sucedió tampoco._**

**_Ya aclarado eso, pero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Otra vez actualice rápido? Esto me está asustando._**

**_Deadpool: aun mas que Phineas y Ferb misión Marvel?_**

**_Aun más que eso_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene material no apto para todo público, se sugiere precaución, pds, recuerden que Marvel invento el pasado de black cat, cúlpenlos a ellos._**

Capítulo 11: el mal que hacen los hombres 

Torre inicial del Puente Queensboro.

"probablemente no lo sepas, pero cuando yo era pequeño llenaban los urinarios de hielo" dijo Francis, junto a él estaba Black Cat quien se había quitado el antifaz.

Flashback, Francis POV

Nunca supe porque exactamente, creí que era un juego, algo como 'eh chicos, ¡a ver cuántos cubitos pueden fundir antes de acabar!' pero cuando tenía 12 años mi hermano me enseño por que ponían hielo en los urinarios.

"¿lo ves Gooch? ¡Te dije que había visto a el payaso de Klum entrando en el baño de los de segundo año! ¡Me debes $ 10!" uno de mis compañero entro junto con otro, el otro era gordo y siempre me molestaban, tal vez porque a pesar de su actitud de niño rubio, no podía conseguirse una novia.

"¿sabes que es lo único que odio más que perder una apuesta?" dijo Gooch acercándose a mi "¡los cobardes!" me empujo, yo caí al suelo, antes era mucho más flacucho que lo que soy ahora.

"también es judío" dijo el otro idiota, este al menos tenia mas cerebro, no mucho mas.

"¿Quién te dijo que podías usar nuestro baño judío cobarde?"

"lo siento, no quería…" trate de que me dejaran, dios, era tan patético antes.

"¿Cuántas veces tienes que pegarle a este marica antes de que entienda el mensaje, Gooch?"

"¿sabes qué? ¡Si quieres estar con los chicos grandes, habrá que enseñarle cómo se arreglan los chicos grandes!" gooch se bajo el cierre, pero…

"¡eh Gooch!" en la puerta estaba Garrison, mi hermano mayor, tan grandote como siempre "¡te dije que dejaras a mi hermano en paz!"

"¡no tendría que estar en el baño de los de segundo!" dijo el primer idiota.

"calma, Klum grande no quiere armar ningún alboroto, solo va a llevarse a Klum pequeño a casa para limpiarle el pañal ¿verdad judío?" me sorprende que nunca lo hayan expulsado.

"… ¿quieres ver algo que solo un judío puede hacer?" Klum se toco la nariz con la lengua, no es de familia.

"eso no es algo de judíos, yo también puedo"

"si claro"

"¿Qué te apuestas? Mira" Gooch se toco la nariz con la punta de la lengua pero mi hermano le dio un golpe uppercut que lo hizo sangrar seguido de un golpe en el estomago mientras el otro idiota corría asustado.

"seguro que duele de verdad, ¿sabes que necesitas para eso?" dijo Klum tomándolo de la cabeza "¡un poco de hielo!" Garrison le enterró la cabeza en el urinario mientras enterraba.

Después de eso nadie volvió a molestarme, en momentos así, amaba a mi hermano mayor… y en otros momentos no tanto.

"no quiero Garrison" dije, habíamos vuelto y ahora estábamos en mi habitación al fondo de mi casa.

"vamos, Francis, hazlo una vez mas"

"no me gusta hacerlo, no está bien"

"siempre te estoy ayudando Francis ¿Qué hay de lo que le hice a Gooch Herbert?"

"ya te di las gracias…"

"¿y no puedes hacer una cosa por mí a cambio? Será la última vez, lo juro…"

"se supone que no tendríamos que hacer este tipo de cosas Garrison, somos hermanos"

"¿acaso no quieres a tu hermano?" tomándome de la cabeza.

"si pero…"

"jamás volveré a pedirte que lo hagas, lo prometo, por favor Francis… buen chico"

Fin del flashback. POV normal.

"¿ves? No es lo mismo si se hace con amor… ¿verdad?" dijo Francis viendo la ciudad desde la torre del puente.

"si no querías hacerlo, no lo hacías con amor, Francis" dijo Felicia acercándose "si Garrison te hubiese querido no te habría obligado a hacer cosas que no querías hacer"

"supongo que no…"

"¿seguro que es aquí donde quieres que estemos?" dijo la peliblanca viendo hacia el vacio, naturalmente después de haberse balanceado por toda la ciudad, no tendría miedo a las altura pero al menos cuando lo hacía tenia edificios cerca y su arpón garfio no tenía un alcance tan largo.

"teleportarnos a los 2 fuera de ese edificio, 2 veces y dentro de Klum me ha llevado al límite, nunca había teleportado a 2 personas… supongo que por eso solo hemos llegado hasta aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a probar otra vez, podríamos aparecer… a medias… en cualquier lugar ¿sabes? ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la vista?"

"me siento un poco… desnuda aquí arriba" dijo Black Cat sosteniendo la parte que Garrison le había roto.

"¿te sirve esto?" dijo Francis para que luego de un bamf otro uniforme doblado de Black Cat apareciera en su mano.

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"eres Felicia Hardy, escuche tu nombre en los años juntándome con gente snob, no fue difícil ubicarte donde vivías después de eso" dijo Francis dándose media vuelta para que Felicia se pudiera cambiar tranquila "se lo terrible que es que alguien te arrebate tu sentimiento de individualidad…"

"estoy bien Francis, cuéntame que otras cosas te hacia tu hermano"

Con Spiderman y Spidergirl.

Luego de disculparse varias veces habían vuelto al mismo edificio donde Anya había puesto a Peter.

"¿Qué tal el ojo?" pregunto Spidergirl apenada.

"tranquila, eh recibido golpes más fuertes de sujetos mas grandes… pero ese fue un buen golpe, joven padawan"

"gracias" dijo Anya con un leve sonrojo.

"bien, ahora… ese humo… esa forma de teleportarse, la eh visto antes… muchas veces"

"Tal vez sea uno de esos nuevos mutantes que están apareciendo" dijo la castaña.

"Tal vez, muchos… dame tu teléfono"

"¿Qué?"

"necesito hacer una llamada"

"claro, pero nada de larga distancia, mi padre me mataría" dijo Spidergirl dándole su teléfono "¿a quién llamaras?"

"a tu compañera de piso" dijo Spiderman levantándose la máscara hasta la nariz con el teléfono a un lado mientras sonaba el tono de llamada.

"mmmhh… ¿hola?" dijo una voz femenina adormilada en la otra línea.

"buenas noches Hope" dijo Spiderman.

"¿Hope?" pregunto Anya confundida.

"lo siento ¿te desperté?"

"¿Qué %&amp;$# sucede?" pregunto la pelirroja irritada por que la despertaran.

"ese lenguaje, escucha necesito tu ayuda, ¿sabes algo sobre teletransportadores?"

"solo… **bostezo**… un par de cosas, lo común, no pueden ir muy lejos, necesitan ver a donde van, mientras más… **bostezo**… cargan, mas difícil… es teleportarse… ¿Por qué?" respondió Hope.

"estoy siguiendo a uno, una larga historia, muchos golpes, sangre y esas cosas ¿sabes cómo seguirlos o cómo encontrarlos?"

"no… pero **bostezo**… conozco a alguien que… puede ayudarte"

"genial, dime quien y llamare a Logan para…"

"¿quieres despertar a Wolverine a la madrugada por una llamada?" dijo Hope dejando callado al arácnido

"… ¿puedes llamarle tu?"

"si, conociéndola aceptara, dame **bostezo**… unos minutos"

"de acuedo, gra…"

**Clik**

"…cias… mh, corto" dijo Peter devolviéndole el teléfono a su protegida.

Estuvieron un par de minutos esperando hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

"¿sabes? A veces oigo a mis compañeros de la escuela hablando sobre quien ganaría en un combate entre nosotros 2" dijo Spidergirl.

"yo también he escuchado a algunos adultos hablando de eso, como, quien ganaría entre Thor y Wolverine o el Cap vs Punisher" dijo Spiderman.

"¿pero no es extraño? ¿Por qué querrían ver a 2 de los buenos golpeándose entre sí?"

"Como si no hubiera suficientes chicos malos"

"o chicas malas" dijo Spidergirl "¿a quién estamos esperando?"

"no lo se, Hope dijo que podría ayudarnos y que…"

Frente a ellos se formo un destello multicolor que los ilumino.

"y hablando del rey de roma…"

"¿Spiderman y Spidergirl?" dijo una voz femenina joven, cuando el destello desapareció una adolescente de cabello rosa recogido hacia atrás en una bincha, de ojos completamente negros, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, llevaba puesto un uniforme amarillo y negro clásico de los x-men con la X en su cinturón y lo más notable, las alas como de hada en su espalda "¡es increíble, eres el nuevo Spiderman!"

"hey, yo te conozco, eras… eras… ¡Pixie!" dijo Spiderman "si, Hope me hablo de ti _y de la vez que te pateo el trasero_"

**_(nta: al principio de la guerra entre Avengers y x-men, Hope había sido encerrada en un cuarto con los mutantes del lado de Cyclops, entre ellos Pixie, pero les pateo el trasero y escapo)_**

"¡esto es increíble! ¡Estoy conociendo al nuevo Spiderman y a Spidergirl!" dijo Pixie totalmente emocionada mientras flotaba frente a ambos.

"súper, me estoy volviendo famosa" dijo Spidergirl.

"si, luego revisas tu estado social de superhéroe, ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

"cierto"

"Hope dijo que podían necesitar mi ayuda, así que, ¿en que los ayudo?" dijo la chica de pelo rosado.

Con Black Cat y Francis. 

"la teleportación me asusta mucho" dijo Francis continuando con su historia "fue en el funeral de mi madre, no quería mirar el cuerpo pero Garrison insistió"

Flash back, Francis POV

"no seas tan quejoso Francis, no es más que mama" me dijo Garrison empujándome para ver el ataúd abierto de mama.

"no quiero Garrison, por favor, no me obligues…" le dije, pero él seguía empujando.

Garrison siempre hacia de mi lo que quería ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ese día? Parecía tan diferente… era irreal, no soportaba seguir mirándola… solo pensaba en marcharme de allí pensaba una y otra vez, con tal esfuerzo que… bamf…

Fin del flashback. POV normal.

"aparecí en un centro comercial de Dallas que había visto una vez por la tele, que extraño… tarde 2 días en teleportarme de vuelta a casa, entonces Garrison comenzó a acosarme con preguntas, que cuanto hacia qué podía hacer algo así… que no debía volver a hacerlo nunca a menos que me lo dijera el… cosas así"

"pero ¿Cuándo descubriste que podías obligar a la gente a hacer lo que querías?" pregunto Black Cat ya cambiada y volviendo a ponerse el antifaz.

"eso también fue gracias a Garrison"

Flash back. Francis POV

Cuando Garrison empezó con el negocio de la droga, me llevo con él a Atlantic City donde… decidió que debía perder mi virginidad con una profesional, así que nos llevo a un cuarto de un motel cercano.

"dios, al menos podrías moverte un poco…" me dijo la prostituta.

"lo siento, no encuentro… el… no puedo hacerlo…" me senté en la cama y la mujer hizo lo mismo.

"no lo has hecho nunca ¿verdad?" me pregunto.

"no… así no"

"¿entonces como?"

Todos los años que Garrison me había obligado… tuvieron un efecto en mí.

"de la otra forma…"

"¡oh no! ¡Yo no hago esas cosas! ¡Olvídalo pervertido de mierda! ¡Vete a ver a los drogadictos que hay junto a la calle si quieres hacer cosas de esas!"

Pero yo no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara y me dejara hacerle las cosas que Garrison llevaba años haciéndome, así que use la mente para decirle que tenía que hacer…

"no te marcharas hasta que hagas lo que quiero" le dije viendo como volvía a vestirse.

"y un carajo… ¡uhn!" su cuerpo se detuvo "¡No! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! ¡No!"

En ningún momento pensé que estuviera haciendo algo malo, no la estaba obligando físicamente a hacer nada, no la golpeé ni le apunte con un arma… lo hizo todo por voluntad propia, físicamente al menos, sabia como se sentía.

Fin del flashback. POV normal, de vuelta con Spiderman.

"¿y dices que nuestro teleportador tiene que ser un mutante?" dijo Spidergirl.

"si y no" respondió Pixie aun con una enorme sonrisa "hay muy pocos mutantes teleportadores de nivel uno, yo solo conocí a uno" bajando la mirada recordando al difunto Nightcrawler "sin embargo, por lo que eh leído y escucho de las historias de los X-Men, hay muchas personas con capacidad para teleportarse que técnicamente no son mutante, la mayoría son víctimas de la noche de las vidas rotas" viendo que, a pesar de las mascaras, ambos arácnidos estaban confundido "¿la noche de las vidas rotas? Se estudia en segundo curso de historia mutante"

"si, eh Pixie, ninguno de los 2 es mutante" dijo Spiderman señalándose a sí mismo y a Spidergirl.

"cierto, los humanos no saben historia mutante… bueno, si no me olvido nada, fue la noche en que los nazis comenzaron a cazar mutantes" dijo Pixie comenzando con el relato "un científico nazi, Josef Mengele, tenía la teoría en la que los órganos y tejido mutantes, trasplantados a una fisionomía humana, podían dar con la clave de una raza superior"

"oh dios…" dijo Spiderman.

"sus científicos implantaron corazones, pulmones y lóbulos frontales mutantes en sujetos humanos para ver si su biología podía resistir la genética mutante"

"creo que voy a vomitar…" dijo Spidergirl cubriéndose la boca.

"la mayoría de sus experimentos fallaron pero tuvo éxito con un grupo, los niños eran sujetos ideales porque se creían las mentiras que les contaban, eso de, si haces lo que te digo, te devolveremos con tus padres y esas cosas, los llamaban pequeños viajeros en el tiempo pero Hitler decidió que aquella hibridación representaba una amenaza para la campaña bélica… que si uno de esos niños se revelaba, podía vaciar un campamento entero, por no hablar de la posibilidad de teleportarse en el cuarto de Hitler y matarlo mientras dormía, así que ordeno la destrucción de todos los sujetos pero los aliados llegaron y liberaron el campamento antes de que iniciaran" dijo Pixie terminando de contar la historia.

"_recordatorio, patear a Red Skull la próxima vez que los Avengers detengan a Hydra_" pensó Spiderman "así que en Alemania y en Europa hay generaciones de híbridos humanos mutantes con poderes de teleportacion de diferentes niveles"

"esa es la teoría, algunos deberían tener poderes de nivel 5… y pueden teleportar objetos pequeños o materia inorgánica, otros debería poder teleportarse a sí mismos y a otras personas" explico Pixie.

"pero eso no explica cómo consiguió que lucháramos entre nosotros ¿pueden tener poderes telepáticos los teleportadores?

"nunca he conocido a alguien así" dijo la pelirrosada confundida por la combinación de poderes "¿Qué está pasando?"

"seguimos a un sujeto que puede teleportarse y que nos obligo a pelear usando su mente" respondió Spidergirl.

"wow, jamás pensé que existiría alguien así, pero con todo lo que eh visto no cuesta mucho imaginarlo… es decir, ¿Qué es la telepatía sino la teleportacion de ideas y sugerencias?" dijo Pixie haciendo que los arácnidos se pongan a pensar en este razonamiento.

Con Francis y Black Cat. Flash back. Francis POV

Cuando le conté a Garrison lo que había hecho con la prostituta, el transformo de inmediato su estilo de negocio.

Yo tenía que usar mi 'don' para sugerir a personajes ricos y famosos que probaran la heroína de Garrison, y luego el teleportaria las dosis directamente a su flujo sanguíneo.

Una vez que se corrió la voz de que Mister Brownstone podía meterte una dosis sin necesidad de ninguna aguja y sin dejar marcas, ya no tuve que usar mi poder con nadie.

Nuestra lista de clientes era una guía completa de estrellas de cine, políticos, celebridades y diletantes de alta sociedad.

Transcurridos 6 meses, teníamos suficiente dinero para comprar el club en el que solíamos trabajar, al terminar el año, compramos nuestro quinto edificio, el dinero permite comprar influencias al peor de los criminales… nos codeamos con buena gente… y con gente no tan buena.

Después de 5 años, éramos una organización con una fachada perfectamente legal, pocos sabían que vivíamos del negocio de las drogas, 2 hermanos de una familia humilde habían conquistado la ciudad más grande del mundo, cualquiera habría pensado que Garrison tendría suficiente… pero yo descubrí que no.

"en absoluto, excelencia… no es ningún problema… esta noche a las 10… disfrutad del viaje, señor…" Garrison estaba cerrando otro trato, a pesar de ser hermanos su oficina era más grande que la mía, siempre queriendo más "con este llevamos… ¿3 jueces metidos en el bolsillo?"

"Oscorp ha hecho una oferta a la baja por el edificio de West Side" dije.

"Norman Osborn puede irse al infierno, como si necesitara mas dinero…"

"en ese caso ¿por aquí no abandonas esa guerra con los Ortega? ¿Por qué de repente vas a por su cliente? Es trafico callejero, Garrison, estamos por encima de eso…"

"ahí es donde quiero a los Ortega… aplastados bajo mi zapato" dijo Garrison levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hasta estar detrás de mí.

"son traficantes conocidos, la DEA los vigila, hasta ahora los federales ni siquiera nos han guiñado el ojo… si nos metemos con los Ortega, llamaremos la atención de los narcos y abriremos una caja de gusanos lo más fea…"

"tienes que relajarte, Francis, te preocupas demasiado" dijo Garrison poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

"y si tú no te preocupas lo suficiente, te volverás demasiado arrogante… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" viendo que mi hermano cerraba las cortinas con un control.

Habían pasado varios años pero sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo dijese…

"quiero que hagas algo por mi…"

Ya ni siquiera me necesitaba, era como cuando era pequeño… él iba directamente por las estrellas, podía tener a quien quisiese, pero no se trataba de sexo, solo quería recordarme quien mandaba.

"Garrison, por favor, no…"

"shhhh… buen chico…"

Fin del flash back. POV normal.

"¿Por qué no usaste tus poderes para detenerlo?" pregunto Black Cat.

"Garrison era la única persona sobre la que mis poderes nunca funcionaron, tal vez porque éramos hermanos, no sé, pero era inmune, ya había arruinado mi infancia pero… ¿sabes que se siente cuando eres un adulto y te violan? Por eso tuve que intervenir esta noche…estaba haciendo lo que hacía siempre con la heroína cuando su asquerosa y vil necesidad le nublaba el juicio, introducirte la dosis necesaria para poder utilizar tu cuerpo a su antojo… como había hecho con aquel estudiante… el que trajo Hunter Todd, como había hecho con Tricia Lane"

Esta confesión hizo que la sangre de Felicia ardiera, ahora la culpa disminuía con cada palabra que Francis le decía.

"te vi debajo de el, y me vi a mi mismo, durante todos esos años, obligado a hacer cosas que no quería hacer, cosas que me asqueaban, pensé en lo descuidado que se había vuelto, tanto con el tráfico de droga como con sus apetitos sexuales, pensé en los asesinatos que había cometido, que acabarían dejando al descubierto nuestras operaciones… y tal vez otros secretos mucho peores que me avergonzaban demasiado, estaba cansado de todo, muy cansado, asi que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento…"

Con Spiderman y Spidergirl.

"definitivamente parece que alguien se teleporto dentro del cuerpo de este hombre y lo hizo explotar desde adentro" dijo la adolescente mutante viendo la foto en el teléfono de Spidergirl " si soy sincera, siempre me he preguntado qué se debe sentir… ¿estás bien?" viendo a Spidergirl que todavía se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra se sujetaba el estomago.

"si, es solo que… la imagen de los cuerpos de tu historia… lo que le paso al sujeto hoy y lo que dijiste solo…" Spidergirl solo se alejo hasta estar detrás de la puerta de la azotea "¡bluuuuuuaaaaggghh!"

"¿estará bien?" pregunto Pixie preocupada y descendiendo al suelo.

"si, solo no está acostumbrada a muchas cosas de este trabajo" dijo Spiderman viendo a su protegida volver.

"lo siento, eso fue poco profesional" dijo Spidergirl volviendo y recuperando su teléfono.

"¿Cómo el twittear mientras peleas con un supervillano?" dijo Pixie, ya que era una de las seguidoras en su twitter antes de que lo abandonara

"yo no hago… mas"

"esto significa que Black Cat lo vio todo así que Francis tuvo que llevársela para que no lo pudiera delatar" dijo Spiderman preocupándose por el destino de su ex.

**_(Deadpool: ¿Quién se preocupa por una ex?)_**

"pero si quería matarla lo podría haber hecho en el edificio Klum" dijo Spidergirl.

"¡entonces tal vez sigan en la ciudad!" dijo Spiderman con desesperación "tenemos que encontrarla, ahora puedo sentir una leve señal del rastreador, ¡vamos!"

"si señor" respondió Anya como ambos arácnidos disparaban sus redes.

"¿puedo ir con ustedes? Por favor" dijo Pixie rogando.

"olvídalo, ya le permite a ella quedarse" dijo el arácnido original señalando a su protegida "si Wolverine se entera de esto, me convertirá en una alfombra para su escuela, mejor vuelve, gracias por todo, te debemos una grande" saltando seguido de la arácnida dejando sola a la mutante.

El Puente de Queensboro.

"no pasa nada Francis, ahora puedes desahogarte…" dijo Black Cat tratando de tranquilizar a quien la salvo.

"¡No quería hacerlo, pero te habría matado! ¡Como mato a los demás!"

"lo sé, Francis y por eso te estaré siempre agradecida"

"¡Dios mío! ¡He matado a mi propio hermano…!"

"mírame" dijo Felicia obligando a Francis a darse la vuelta "era un monstruo, Francis, durante toda tu vida hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para sobrevivir, y esa noche, hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer para evitar que arruinara la vida de alguien más, por eso tenemos que ir a la policía y contárselo"

"¡No! ¡Me meterán en la cárcel! ¡O algo peor! ¡He oído como tratan a los mutantes! ¡Me condenaran a muerte!"

"no los dejare, estás enfermo Francis, y vamos a buscar ayuda que necesitas, cuando el tribunal oiga tu historia, se dará cuenta"

"¡uhn!" gimió Francis tratando de teleportarse sin éxito "no puedo… no…"

"estas demasiado débil para teleportarte otra vez, tienes que confiar en mí, puedo ayudarte, escúchame estabas atrapado en un circulo de abusos que no controlabas, pero ahora te has liberado de él, y puedes dejarlo atrás, el tribunal entenderá lo que hiciste y con la debida terapia…"

"¡No! ¡No le contare a nadie más lo que me hizo! ¡Es humillante! ¡Jamás lo comprenderán! ¡Se reirán de mi!"

"solo podrás volver a ser una persona normal haciendo frente a lo que has hecho, Francis… y a lo que te han hecho"

"¡No sabes que es sentir esa vergüenza! ¡No sabes que se siente al sufrir lo que yo he sufrido!" gritaba Francis.

"si lo sé Francis"

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?!"

"porque a mí también me han violado" confeso Black Cat.

**_(nta: otra advertencia, el contenido siguiente puede ser mucho más fuerte que el anterior, se recomienda cuidado, si eres menor, te recomiendo saltarte este tema hasta el último flashback)_**

Flash back. Black Cat POV.

Dicen que el modelo de toda relación que tiene una mujer con un hombre se basa en el primer hombre al que amo. Su padre.

"¡y Hardy los destroza cuando suena la bocina! ¡los Knicks pasan a los playoff!" grito mi padre sosteniéndome sobre sus hombros para que pudiera encestar en una cancha de baloncesto de la calle.

"¡Hardy! ¡Hardy! ¡Hardy!" gritaba "¡otra!" grite mientras mi padre me bajaba.

"oh, no, ya es suficiente baloncesto por hoy, muchacha, tu madre me matara si no llegas a tiempo a la escuela" me dijo mi padre "gracias chicos" dijo mi padre quitándome la pelota y devolviéndosela a unos chicos que nos la prestaron.

"¿podre ser animadora de los Knicks cuando sea mayor papi?" pregunta.

"¡¿animadora?! Acabas de romperle el corazón a tu pobre padre" poniendo sus manos en su corazón como si le doliera "¿Por qué animar a esos brutos cuando puedes mover la bola tu misma? ¡Serás la pivot titular y serán los chicos quienes te animen a ti!"

"pero si en los Knicks no hay ninguna chica…"

"pues tú serás la primera, si el juego no se adapta a ti, cambia el juego, cuando seas mayor podrás ser lo que quieras, preciosa, no lo olvides"

Por supuesto, las únicas pistas que vi al hacerme mayor fueron las que se presentaron en los tribunales, cuando crecí quise ser igual que mi padre, y como él era un ladrón… bueno, digamos que de tal palo tal astilla.

Fin del flashback. POV normal.

"pero papa no fue el responsable de mi destino" dijo Francis "bueno, el hubiera preferido que no siguiera sus pasos ¿entiendes?"

"el principal responsable de que me enfundara estas mallas y me dedicara a robar cosas no era tan noble y teniendo en cuenta que mi padre era ladrón profesional, eso es decir mucho" dijo Black Cat.

Flash back. Black Cat POV 

Conocí a un chico en mi primer año de estudios en la universidad.

"me siento hinchada" le dije a una amiga y compañera de piso, ambas estábamos en una fiesta de una fraternidad, nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

"estás loca, tienes un cuerpo increíble, cualquier tio mataria por acostarse contigo" me dijo mi amiga.

"no si sigo tragando cerveza, ¿sabes cuantas calorías tienen esas cosas? Si me bebo alguna botella mas, me acabaran echando por gorda" dije dándome vuelta a las escaleras "por cierto, asostenme la bebida, tengo que ir al baño"

"¿otra vez? Tienes la vejiga de niño"

"si, si, cállate"

"¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"no, tranquila, pero no te vayas sin mi ¿ok?"

"no te prometo nada si aparece mi hombre ideal…"

Pero en aquella fiesta no estaba el hombre ideal, sino el hombre nada ideal.

Un chico borracho abrió la puerta mientras me lavaba las manos, se notaba por su olor y el vomito en su ropa.

"¡eh, cuidado!" grite.

"¿Por qué? ¿has ?"

"que encanto" dije con sarcasmo.

"si, puedo serlo, deja que te muestre…" dijo el idiota acercándose demasiado.

"¡suéltame!"

"venga… vamos a tener una fiestecita tu y yo solos"

"¿es que no has oído a la dama Rappaport?" dijo un chico quitándome al idiota de encima "ah dicho que no" tenía el cabello castaño corto y podía notarse su cuerpo "ha dicho que no"

"¡suéltame!"

"¿a que no se siente nada bien que alguien te ponga las manos encima cuando tu no lo deseas?" dijo el chico empezando a empujar al idiota "¿Por qué no te vas a tratar de conquistar a otra chica?"

"tienes mucho valor Ryan… ¿lo sabías?"

"claro, claro, claro, vete antes de que le des mala fama a nuestra fraternidad" dijo el tal Ryan volteando a verme "lo siento, puede ser muy estúpido cuando se emborracha"

"algo me dice que no es mucho mejor cuando esta sobrio" dije.

"no, tampoco pero no nos juzgues a todos los Beta por él, somos bastantes inofensivos"

"comprenderás que no crea tus palabras así como así"

"lo entiendo, ¿y si lo demuestro acompañándote hasta tu residencia?" propuso Ryan mirándolo con poca confianza "si te sientes mejor, tendré las manos aquí" metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

"no hace falta, de verdad"

"venga… ahora me siento responsable de ti, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que sales de aquí de una pieza"

Era todo lo que buscaba en un chico por aquel entonces, caballeroso, encantador, guapo, era mejor

"tu causas unos problemas muy diferentes… ¿Ryan no?"

"Ryan, si, pero nada de problemas"

Me acompaño hasta mi residencia, y charlamos durante todo el camino, de las clases, del campus, de cine, de los Knicks, me dio una primera impresión excelente.

"¡vamos! ¿los Knicks? ¡te gustan porque eres incapaz de apreciar la poesía en movimiento que son los Bulls!"

"seguro que eres de los que les emocionan con Michael Jordan, estoy segura de que, en el fondo, todos los hombres están enamorados de él"

"¿en el fondo? Me casaría con el sin dudarlo un instante y no es el único"

"oh dios…"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un romántico ¿te gustan los románticos Felicia Hardy?"

"me caen bien"

"¿lo bastante bien como para ir a tomar algo mañana? ¿Digamos, a las 2?" dijo Ryan.

"déjame mirar mi calendario y te digo algo, amante de Jordan"

¿Qué puedo decir me había cautivado?

"¿Qué te parece?" le pregunte a mi compañera recostándome en mi cama.

"no está mal, para ser de una fraternidad" me respondió.

" '¡¿no está mal?!' ¿Estás loca? Es perrrrrfecto…"

Pase todo el día siguiente con él, incluso llegamos al gimnasio.

"¡Jordan se cuelga y los Bulls vuelven a ganar!" grito Ryan encestando en un clavado.

"¡no es justo! ¡Tienes la ventaja de la altura!"

"se trata de envergadura y no de altura, señorita" dijo Ryan caminando detrás de mi "pero si quieres altura…" sujetándome de la cintura y elevándome lo suficiente para encestar.

"¡3! ¡2! ¡1! ¡y Hardy termina cuando suena la campana!"

Luego me pase el resto de la semana con él, fuimos al cine, estudiamos, salimos a comer, creí que el seria mi hombre, y lo fue… pero no sabía qué tipo de hombre seria.

"eres tan guapo" dije mientras nos besábamos en su cuarto, en su cama.

"si me dieran una moneda por cada chica que me ha dicho eso…"

"¿tendrías una moneda en total?" dije separándome de él.

"Más o menos"

"bien, don ricachon… tengo que irme, tengo un examen de filosofía mañana por la mañana"

"vamos… quédate un poco más"

"si me quedo un poco mas acabare haciendo algo que luego lamentare"

"¿y si te prometo que no lo lamentaras?"

"si me dieran una moneda por cada chico que me ha dicho eso…"dije sentándome en la cama.

"lo digo en serio, soy bueno"

"ya veremos, pero esta noche no ¿si?"

"Felicia…"

"lo bueno siempre se hace esperar" dije tratando de pararme pero Ryan me tenia de la cintura.

"a mí no me gusta esperar Felicia, no me puedes dejar así…"

"tu aguanta un poco más"

"preferiría aguantarte a ti…."

"eres muy dulce" dije besándole la mejilla "pero tengo que irme, de verdad…" estaba por levantarme pero Ryan me sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza.

"vamos… espera"

"Ryan…"

"quiero… quiero hacerlo ahora" dijo Ryan de rodillas en la cama.

"pero yo no, por favor basta"

"no tardaremos, solo un poco…"

"¡Ryan quítate!" grite mientras él se sentaba sobre mis piernas y me sujetaba de ambas muñecas.

"shhh… relajate"

"¡no! ¡Basta!"

"¡shhhh! ¡No pasa nada…! ¡Te quiero!"

"¡basta! ¡Por favor no!"

Hay estudios que dicen que una mujer una de cada cuatro mujeres son violadas alguna vez a lo largo de su vida.

Otros estudios dicen que son una de cada nueve, aunque fuera solo una de cada millón… aun sería demasiado.

Me pase el resto de la semana en otro mundo, me daba vergüenza contárselo a nadie, como una idiota, creía que había sido culpa mía.

Jamás lo denuncie, jamás se lo conté a nadie, esa noche me arrebato algo que era mío… y no me refiero solo a mi virginidad, me arrebato la imagen que tenia de mí, me arrebato mi identidad, pero en el campus encontré un papel, que decía "¿has sido víctima de un abuso sexual? Queremos ayudarte, únete a nuestro grupo de apoyo en el campus, reuniones cada semana en el…" no estaba sola.

Según las estadísticas del departamento de justicia cada 2 minutos y media una mujer es violada en algún punto de los Estados Unidos, piénsalo, en el tiempo que me ha llevado contar esta historia ¿Cuántas mujeres han sufrido abusos sexuales? Entonces me di cuenta… de que no permitiría que me convirtieran en otra estadística.

En un arrebato de egoísmo, aquel hombre me había robado la vida, le dije que no, pero no le importo, no me escucho, fue un crimen de odio y dio a luz a otro odio que exigía justica.

Ojo por ojo.

Iba a matar a mi violador.

No había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas posteriores a mi residencia y no le había visto desde aquella noche, ya no quería considerarle una persona… solo un violador.

Me entrene durante meses, estudie muchos estilos de combate, aprendí cuales eran los golpes más letales, no me importaba lo que fuera de mi después… juicios, prisión… solo quería hacer justicia… pero el universo fue más rápido que yo.

El y sus amigos tuvieron un accidente estando ebrios, tanto entrenamiento y preparación… para nada.

Estaba furiosa, era una pistola a punto de dispararse que ya no tenía un blanco al que disparar.

Me había arrebatado la vida, y yo quería arrebatarle la suya, pero ya no podía… me hizo sentir… vacía.

Esa misma noche vi un anuncio en el Daily Bugle 'los diamantes son los mejores amigos de una chica' y junto a él estaba la foto de un diamante del tamaño de la cabeza de un mapache.

Esa noche robe mi primer diamante, pronto ya no pensaba en lo que me había pasado con Ryan, lo usaba como justificación, alguien me había robado algo, así que yo hacía lo mismo.

Me invente una nueva identidad, ya no era Felicia Hardy, la ingenua estudiante de primer año a la que habían violado en una cita, a partir de entonces fui Felicia Hardy, ladrona extraordinaria… Black Cat.

Fin del Flashback. POV normal.

"lo siento" dijo Francis.

"no, soy yo la que lo siente" dijo Black Cat "siento no haber denunciado nunca la violación, siento no haber acudido nunca a terapia… jamás hable con nadie sobre lo que me ocurrió, siento que me costaba tanto volver a confiar en alguien, pero al final lo hice" recordando su primer encuentro con el Spiderman original "lo conocí la primera noche que me puse el traje… cuando saque a mi padre de la cárcel, la noche en que por fin me convertí en Black Cat. Y a pesar de lo que sentía por los hombres en aquel momento, me di cuenta de que era diferente… sabía que podía confiar en él, hemos sido amigos desde entonces… a veces más que amigos" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa "pero en todos estos años, nunca le he contado lo que te he contado a ti esta noche, Francis"

"¿Por qué no?"

"no lo sé, supongo que lo había enterrado hasta casi eliminarlo, hacía años que no pensaba en lo que me hizo Ryan… hasta esta noche, con tu hermano"

"cuando te salve"

"si, ahora deja que te salve yo, ven conmigo, habla con mi abogado, nos entregaremos y lo explicaremos todo, yo te apoyare, les diré lo que ocurrió, y les diré que impediste que un hombre malvado cometiera otro acto horrible dentro de una vida llena de actos terribles"

"¿tendría que… contarle…?" dijo Francis "¿… lo que me hizo?"

"creo que deberías hacerlo, te ayudaría hablar sobre ello, a mi me ha ayudado contarte lo que me ocurrió en la universidad, y Francis… no tenía ni idea de lo que me dolía todavía, no hasta que lo he compartido contigo, y tú me has vuelto a ayudar" dijo Felicia quitándose el antifaz "déjame ayudarte como lo has hecho conmigo, hemos sobrevivido a una violación, Francis, para poder curarnos, tienen que oírnos"

"¡no puedo!" grito el teleportador "¡todos se reirán! ¡Dirán que fue culpa mía! ¡Que me lo merecía! ¡Que yo me lo buscaba!"

"lo entenderán Francis… entenderán lo que tu hermano, lo de la prostituta de Atlantic City, todo" dijo la peliblanca tratando de calmarlo "estabas atrapado en un circulo de violencia, pero ahora puedes acabar con todo si le haces frente"

"¡te digo que no puedo hacerlo!"

Con Spiderman y Spidergirl.

"¿la tienes? ¿Notas algo del rastreador?" pregunto Spidergirl tratando de balancearse a la misma velocidad que su mentor.

"algo, puedo sentirlo por momento guiándome, pero la teleportacion debe haberlo averiado…" respondió Spiderman "¡espera! ¡La tengo! ¡Al norte!"

"¿al norte? ¿Por el rio?" pregunto confundida la castaña.

"si, lo sé es raro, ¿Por qué…? no" el arácnido quedo en silencio cuando vio el ya conocido puente Queensboro "¡no!" grito recordando la última vez que estuvo allí como Spiderman al ver a lo lejos a Francis con sus manos en los hombros de Felicia, ambos muy cerca del borde de la torre.

Con Francis y Black Cat.

"¡no iré a la cárcel!" grito Francis con desesperación"¿sabes en que prisiones meten a la gente con poderes como los míos? ¡¿Sabes que inhibidores utilizan?!"

"no iras a la cárcel, te prometo que iras a un hospital, Francis… donde podrás hacer frente a lo que te han hecho, con médicos que solo se preocuparan por tu bienestar psicológico y emocional…" volviendo a ponerse el antifaz.

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de…?" no pudo terminar cuando recibió un rodillazo en la cabeza de parte de Spiderman pero sin que este se cayera.

"¡te tengo!" grito Spidergirl atrapando a Felicia en el aire.

"¡no, no lo entienden!" grito Felicia viendo que Spiderman solo se dedicaba a golpear al teleportador en la cara, sujetarlo de la ropa para volver a golpearlo sin parar.

"¡otra vez no!" grito Spiderman sin dejar de golpear a Francis empezando a perder el control de su fuerza, por lo único que pasaba por su mente era el momento en el que Gwen murió en sus brazos, junto con la risa del Green Goblin original que había causado todo eso, aun podía escucharla como si estuviera ahí, bloqueando todos los gritos de su ex amante pidiéndole que se detenga "¡nunca más!"

"¡Basta! ¡Lo estas matando!" grito Felicia tratando de liberarse del agarre de la protegida del arácnido mientras este lo agarraba del cuello de su ropa.

"¡estoy harto de psicópatas que hacen daño a la gente que quiero! ¡Nunca más! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nunca más!" gritaba Spiderman sin ver que la mano de Francis se acercaba al antifaz viejo junto a la ropa rota de Black Cat "¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más!"

**Bamf**

"¡uhhhnngghh!" grito Spiderman como el antifaz solido aparecía en la parte baja del cuello, causándole gran daño pero no el suficiente para causarle una hemorragia mortal, soltando al teleportador.

"¡Spiderman!" gritaron ambas mujeres corriendo hacia el arácnido.

"¡oh dios mío!" grito Spidergirl abrazando el cuerpo de su mentor "_no por favor, no otra vez, no tan pronto_" pensó con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"cr…creo que… uhnnn… no me ha… dado en la carótida…" dijo Spiderman como podía.

"¡yo lo cuidare! ¡Tú ve por ayuda!" grito Black Cat, Spidergirl dudo un momento pero no quería arriesgarse, así que contra toda voluntad dejo el cuerpo de su maestro en manos de la ladrona mientras ella se balanceaba de vuelta a la ciudad "¡Francis ayúdalo! ¡Sácalo… por favor!"

"¡confiaba en ti, Felicia! ¡y me mentiste!" dijo Francis tratando de ponerse de pie "¡tu… llamaste a tus amigos para que vinieran, no sé cómo! ¡Para que me maten!"

"Francis, no, te lo juro por dios que no es cierto ¡jamás te traicionara, no después de lo que hiciste por mi!"

"¡me mentiste! ¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo! ¡Para mantenerme aquí hasta que aparecieran tus amigos!"

"¡No Francis! ¡No es cierto!"

"¡Mientes!"

"¡por favor Francis! ¡No te mentiría! ¡Quiero ayudarte ¡quiero que rompamos el circulo de violencia, juntos!"

"¿sabes que tengo en mi apartamento? ¿en un cajón junto a mi cama justo donde puse tus cosas?"

**Bamf.**

Un arma de fuego apareció en la mano del teleportador.

"Francis, por favor"

"¡eres como Garrison! ¡y como la prostituta! ¡y los chicos de la escuela! Son un monton de mentirosos, me odia y como tu dijiste" apuntándole con al arma a Felicia "ojo por ojo"

Justo antes de que pudiera dispara el cañón de la pistola fue cubierto de telaraña amortiguando la bala.

"¡aaaaaahhh!" grito Francis por el dolor de la explosión tan cerca de su mano, que dio unos pasos para atrás, resbalándose cayendo de la torre hacia el agua.

"¡Francis!" grito Felicia mientras ambos héroes se acercaban a la orilla "¡tenemos que salvarlo!" a punto de disparar su arpón garfio pero se detuvo cuando Spiderman se dejo caer.

"_por favor, que esto funcione_" pensó el arácnido apuntando con su mano sabiendo que si disparaba desde esa altura, el latigazo cervical le rompería el cuello, matándolo en el instante. Estaba a punto de disparar su telaraña de no ser porque fue cegado por un destello multicolor que desapareció y algo lo sujeto para que de un momento a otro volviera a la torre con Black Cat "_¿Qué…?_" se dio la vuelta para ver a Pixie, acompañada de Spidergirl quien ataba al teleportador con su propia telaraña.

"lo ves, te dije que podía ¡santa madre teresa!" grito Pixie al ver la herida de Spiderman.

"tranquilas…" dijo el arácnido como lentamente se quito el antifaz del cuello y cubrió la herida con telaraña "eh sobrevivido… a peores… cosas _mucho, muuuuuucho peores_"

Más tarde

Ambos héroes estaban en el tejado frente al edificio de Klum, mientras Spidergirl y Pixie hablaban, donde la policía se encargaba del cuerpo de Garrison o el ahora conocido Mister Brownstone mientras arrestaban a Francis por diferentes razones todo gracias a las pruebas presentadas por Spiderman.

"no es justo" dijo Black Cat.

"nunca lo es, pero todos pagamos por nuestros errores y no te preocupes conozco a un excelente abogado que lo ayudara a que reciba la ayuda necesaria para superar su trauma" dijo Spiderman tratando de calmar a la felina.

"si tu lo dices… escucha… lo que te dije antes…"

"no te preocupes, lo entiendo, tu relación con… Peter" dijo el arácnido susurrando el nombre por la X-Men "significo mucho para ti y tengo que aprender cosas, y con ese beso… fue por la emoción, no tienes que preocuparte por nada"

"si… y gracias… por salvarme de Klum… Spiderman" dijo Black Cat girando la cabeza para ver al arácnido como ambos se quedaban en silencio viéndose.

"_¿debería decirle quién soy? Tal vez, se lo merece más que nadie_" pensó Spiderman "escucha…"

"¿le preguntaste?" interrumpió Spidergirl apareciendo entre ambos junto a Pixie.

"no, no le…"

"¿preguntarme qué?" pregunto la peliblanca.

"ella quiere sacarse una selfie contigo para presumirla en internet" respondió Spiderman bajando la mirada y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"mmmmm… seguro, ¿Por qué no?" respondió la ex ladrona mientras la arácnida daba pequeños de felicidad y sacaba su teléfono, Black Cat se inclino a la altura de la arácnida haciendo la señal de paz y sacando labio mientras Anya tenía una gran sonrisa.

"Esto es genial" dijo Spidergirl subiendo la foto a internet.

"¿podemos una todos juntos?" pregunto Pixie sacando otro teléfono.

"_¿Qué les pasa a los héroes adolecentes con sus teléfonos?_ Pensó Spiderman aceptando la idea como el pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Black Cat que hacia la misma pose, su otra mano hacia la seña con las manos a punto de disparar red a la pantalla, Spidergirl cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho haciendo una "X" con las manos haciendo lo mismo que su maestro y por ultimo Pixie en el centro sosteniendo la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Más tarde, departamento de Peter Reilly.

Después de arreglar su situación con Black Cat pero sin haberle dicho quien es, y asegurarse de que Spidergirl volviera a su casa y Pixie también, antes de que Wolverine lo descubra, se fue directo a su departamento y se sentó en la cama sin siquiera quitarse el traje, solo la máscara.

"fue un día y noche muy largo" dijo Peter para sí mismo mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de un cajón de su mesa de noche, levanto levemente la telaraña en su herida para ver que ya no sangraba pero tardaría en sanar "eh sobrevivido a cosas peores, ¿no Hela?" volviendo a colocar su telaraña en su lugar, guardando el espejo y recostándose en la cama quedándose dormido en el momento.

De entre las sombras una figura femenina en un vestido negro y verde salió observando al arácnido dormido.

"interesante" dijo Hela observando al arácnido dormido "tuviste la oportunidad de asesinar a un hombre que estaba por hacer algo horrible y aprovecharte de tu antigua relación con tu amiga, pero decidiste protegerla, y dejar que la justicia haga su trabajo, pero descuida mi guerrero" elevo su mano en la que apareció una esfera cristalina roja en la que apareció Garrison Klum siendo torturado por los esqueletos de Hellheim "se hará justicia" haciendo desaparecer la esfera para luego acercarse a su guerrero, con cuidado quito la telaraña viendo la herida. Se inclino besando levemente la herida la cual brillo un segundo antes de que se cerrara completamente "descansa mi caballero, pronto necesitare de tus servicios" caminando hacia las sombras "y entonces recordaras..." recordando el momento en que vio a Black Cat besar a Peter "...que tu eres mío" dijo Hela desapareciendo de la habitación.

**_Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado de la aparición especial de Black Cat y no se preocupen, escribiré lo más rápido que pueda._**

**_Nos vemos la próxima._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola a todos, me disculpo por el capitulo anterior, a los que les haya cambiado la opinión de Black Cat y por nada del mundo tengo a las feminazis en mi puerta, amenazando con entrar y colgarme de mi orgullo, por lo que no tienen que llamar a los Avengers._**

**_Spiderman: ah no, no nos metas contra ellas-_**

**_Hulk: Hulk no pelear contra niñas, niñas causan problemas en internet, quejas censurar a Hulk-_**

**_Wolverine: bub, soy el mejor en lo que hago, pero eso no incluye meterse con las feministas de internet-_**

**_Yo: ¡son un montón cobardes!-_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 12: all new all different Phoenix

"_es el inferno_" pensó Peter Reilly en el escritorio frente a la oficina de Liz Allan, desde que volvió de su descanso por estar 'enfermo' su trabajo había aumentado, arreglando los papeles de Liz, organizando sus citas del día y los siguientes, haciendo reservas en restaurantes para reuniones de todo tipo, sin mencionar la cantidad de cafés por las que tenía que bajar a la cafetería en el 3 piso, y no en ascensor, sino en las escaleras "_la próxima vez que tenga pedir un trabajo, aceptare la oferta de Tony, al menos allí puedo con ropa casual… al menos pudo darme esas 2 horas de descanso_"

Una de las ventajas de que tu jefa haya sido tu ex y la esposa de tu mejor amigo es que la conoces a fondo, para poder seguir con su trabajo como Spiderman y poder seguir entrenando a sus 2 protegidas logro que Liz aceptara que tuviera 2 horas de descanso al días sin contar con las del almuerzo, en las cuales iba hacia la mansión Avengers para entrenar a Anya y Hope o se encontraba con ellas en alguna parte para enseñarles las lecciones del combate callejero para superhéroes.

Pero no todo era bueno, en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en Alchemax no había encontrado anda sospechoso, estaba atento a todo rumor que apareciera de cualquier cosa, pero hasta ahora lo único que había escuchado era el que Tiberius Stone era un completo idiota, nada nuevo, y un rumor que quien sabe de dónde salió, que decía que él se acostaba con su jefa.

Eso lo frustraba, sabía que Alchemax estaba en algo, que Liz ocultaba algo y que todo esto de la nueva CEO era una fachada, pero no encontraba las pruebas, pensó que como el asistente de Liz podría descubrir algo pero nada.

Miro el reloj de la computadora frente a él, pronto seria su tiempo para almorzar, podría aprovechar este tiempo para una comida rápida y llegar más temprano a la mansión Avengers para su sesión con sus protegidas.

Luego de asegurarse de dejar todo en su escritorio en orden, entro a la oficina de su vieja amiga y actual jefa.

"disculpe Sra. Allan, iré a almorzar y luego tomare mi descanso, ya deje en orden su agenda para esta noche, solo hace falta su confirmación" dijo Peter, aun se sentía extraño hablar de este modo con alguien que una fue de sus amigos más cercanos.

"de acuerdo Reilly, aunque es extraño, nunca conectas estas horas ¿algo especial?" pregunto la rubia con un pequeño interés pero sin apartar la mirada de su computadora.

"algo así, ayudo a unas amigas con… su entrenamiento de defensa" dijo Peter no siendo de todo mentira.

"está bien, pero quiero que cuando vuelvas termines con todo lo que deje en tu escritorio ¿entendiste?"

"si señora" dijo Peter saliendo de la oficina, camino calmadamente ignorando a todas las personas que caminaban a su lado hasta lograr entrar en un baño común, luego de asegurarse de que estuviera vació se quito la corbata y tiro de la camisa sin romper los botones mostrando la parte superior de su traje de Spiderman.

Mansión Avengers.

"¡por supuesto que no!"

"¡claro que sí!" eran los gritos que escucho Spiderman cuando entro al gimnasio de la mansión, el lugar estaba equipado con todo tipo de elemento para ejercitar, tanto a Hulk como a Luke Cage o Ironfist, y actualmente Peter la usaba para su entrenamiento con Anya y Hope, las cuales estaban discutiendo. Hope ahora llevaba una máscara con el mismo estilo que el de Spidergirl, pero esta era verde y había un hueco en los grandes ojos dorados mostrando los suyos.

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunto Spiderman a Luke Cage que estaba recostado levantando pesas.

"no lo sé, ya estaban discutiendo cuando llegue, creo que son cosas de chicas" respondió Luke Cage.

"¿crees que deba detenerlas?" pregunto Peter.

"claro, metete en un conflicto entre 2 adolecentes, eso terminara bien para ti" respondió el hombre de piel irrompible.

"¡retráctate!" dijo Hope a Anya.

"oh lo siento, ¿dije algo que te ofendió?" dijo Spidergirl.

"¡¿Qué?! La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque tienes un flechazo por Spiderman" dijo Hope susurrando lo último.

"ah ¿y tú no?" respondió Anya con un pequeño sonrojo.

"p-por supuesto que no" dijo la pelirroja sorprendida y sonrojada.

"por favor, ni siquiera trates de negarlo, te vi mirándole el trasero a Spidey cuando nos mostraba la nueva técnica de lucha el otro día"

"t-tu solo lo sabes porque también lo estabas mirando" dijo Hope aun sonrojada haciendo que el de su compañera aumente.

Peter las seguía viendo pensando en que tanto discutían hasta que recordó que no tendría todo el día, así que decidió terminar con su pelea.

"hey, ya basta ustedes 2" dijo Spiderman acercándose separando a ambas protegidas "creí que ya habían arreglado sus problemas ¿Por qué peleaban esta vez?"

Las chicas solo se voltearon a verse unos segundos y mirar a su mentor nuevamente.

"cosas de chicas" dijeron ambas a la vez aun con un pequeño sonrojo.

"**suspiro** está bien, escuchen, hoy no tengo tanto tiempo y todavía no almorcé, así que entrenaremos y luego iremos por una hamburguesas" dijo Spiderman calmando a sus protegidas "bien, ahora, Anya empecemos contigo, quiero ver que tan bien llevas el nuevo estilo araña" caminando un poco más al fondo poste de madera altos que Ironfist usaba para entrenar.

"será como una revancha" dijo Spidergirl siguiéndolo mientras Hope se quedaba en su lugar para verlos.

"algo así, pero esta vez…" dijo Spidey dando un salto hacia atrás y pegándose a la pared solo con los pie "lo haremos como arañas" poniendo un pie adelante y el otro atrás para hacer lo mismo con sus brazos.

"está bien" dijo la arácnida haciendo lo mismo que su maestro.

"esto será entretenido" dijo Luke Cage dejando las pesas a un lado y tomando una toalla.

Al momento Anya salto contra su maestro el cual dio una vuelta hacia atrás quedando ambos en la pared, la castaña se impulso intentado dar una patada al pecho pero Peter la bloqueo con su brazo, intento golpearlo con su palma abierto pero nuevamente el brazo de Peter la bloqueo, este salto otra vez, pero hacia una de las columnas de madera siendo seguido por su aprendiz, Peter intento golpearla pero Anya lo bloque con su muñeca, en respuesta Anya intento otra patada justo cuando Peter saltaba a la otra columna, este la sujeto del pie y la paso por su cabeza haciendo que apenas pueda aterrizar en la misma columna, la castaña intento golpearlo directamente en la cara seguido de una patada con el talón que Peter esquivo inclinándose sobre su espalda, el castaño aprovecho para apoyarse sobre sus manos e intentar darle una patada en el mentón a su aprendiz que apenas pudo esquivar, ambos saltaron cayendo sobre las columnas de madera, Spiderman intento con una patada hacia arriba, Anya logro esquivarla mientras giraba en el aire, cuando aterrizo rápidamente sujeto a su maestro del pie con ambas manos y lo impulso con la suficiente fuerza para que ambos siguieran la pelea en el techo, aun pegados con solo los pies, ambos intentaron con una patada que Peter bloqueo con ambas manos y Anya con su muñeca, como Peter volvía a pegarse al techo Anya lanzo un golpe en vertical que Spiderman bloque con una pierna extendida, Spidergirl intento darle una patada en el mentón pero nuevamente Spiderman la tomo del pie e impulsándola hacia la otra pared de la habitación, pero justo antes de llegar, Anya giro sobre si misma logrando patear a su mentor en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"¡Peter!" grito Spidergirl preocupada al verlo caer mientras descendía con más cuidado.

"ajajajajaa" se reía Spiderman por lo bajo poniéndose de pie "excelente, excelente, excelente" dando pequeños aplausos.

"eso fue impresionante niña" dijo Luke luego de ver la pelea volviendo a su ejercicio.

"¿estuve bien?" pregunto Spidergirl.

"no muchos logran golpearme por mi sentido arácnido, y desde que Shang Chi y yo creamos este estilo de artes marciales menos, siente orgullosa" dijo Spidey subiéndose la máscara hasta la nariz para respirar mejor.

"gracias" dijo Anya sonrojada.

"bien, Hope tu turno" dijo el arácnido mientras Hope caminaba hacia su mentor y Anya iba haciendo donde Hope los había estado viendo "¿lista?"

"si" respondió la pelirroja poniéndose de posición de pelea.

"recuerda, algunos criminales callejeros están desarrollando poderes mutantes y será tentador copiarlos, pero eres mejor que ellos, demuéstraselos" volviendo a cubrir su boca.

**_(nta: la mutación de Hope le permite copiar poderes pero solo de otros mutantes)_**

"ella lleva apenas más de una semana entrenando y apenas logro golpearte" dijo hope señalando a su compañera molesta por el comentario "llevo más tiempo entrenando, creo que podre contigo, no seré tan fácil"

"esa es la actitud" dijo Spiderman lanzando el primer que Hope no tuvo problemas para bloquear con su muñeca y devolvérselo, Peter se inclinó sujetando su brazo con el libre y haciéndola pasar sobre sí mismo pero ella cayo con ambas piernas y un brazo, a diferencia de Anya, Hope ya tenía integrado el entrenamiento extra con Spidey y Ironfist por lo que su elasticidad era mayor, Hope giro sobre si misma barriendo el pie de Spidey con el suyo haciéndolo caer, ella salto sobre el pero este la atrapo poniendo sus pies en su abdomen e impulsarla hacia atrás quedando a uno metros de distancia, cuando ambos se pusieron de pie corrieron el uno contra el otro pero fue Hope quien pudo golpearlo en el abdomen quitándole el aire momentáneamente, Peter intento golpearla pero la pelirroja lo sujeto con su mano usándola para sostenerse mientras daba un pequeño salto para poner ambas piernas en el cuello de su mentor, aun sujeta a su brazo dio un impulso que lo hizo caer quedando ambos en el suelo pero con Hope tirando de su brazo con las piernas en su cuello.

"¿te rindes?" dijo Hope confiada sin ver que el brazo libre del arácnido se levantaba y le tiraba telaraña directamente a los ojos haciendo que lo suelte "¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Dijiste sin poderes!" Poniéndose de pie y quitándose la telaraña de la cara.

"dije sin tus poderes" dijo Spidey viendo la cara molesta de su protegida "_ok, está molesta_" pensó al momento en que Hope empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra "ok, lo entiendo, estas enojada, pero debes concentrar esa ira en tus golpes o limitarla, recuerda que los ladrones no pelean como Jackie Chan" bloqueando los golpes de la mutante.

"¡no es por eso que estoy molesta!"

"¿entonces?" pregunto Spiderman sujetándola de ambos brazos "sabes que puedes hablar conmigo"

"…Storm vino a verme hoy" respondió Hope liberándose y volviendo a pelear.

"¿y eso es malo por queeeeee…?"

"decía cosas de que estuviéramos juntos, los mutantes, que debemos unirnos en momentos como estos, quería que volviera a la escuela, con los X-Men"

"¿y qué hay de malo en eso? Allí tienes a tus amigos"

"¡pero no es lo que quiero!" grito Hope empezando a aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes "¡toda mi vida, literalmente toda, eh estado haciendo los que otros quería, mi vida entera fue dada para que un estúpido pájaro me usara como un vehículo!"

"está bien Hope, libera toda esa ira" dijo Spidey ahora solo bloqueando los golpes de su protegida para que se descargara "¿y Wolverine dijo algo?"

"el solo se quedó parado, no le importa lo que haga mientras no amenace con convertir el mundo en cenizas"

"sé de primera mano que no lo demuestra, pero se preocupa por ti, se preocupa por todos"

"lo sé pero es que… ¡estoy cansada!" dejando de golpear con estrategia y solo golpear "¡estoy cansada de que todo el mundo venga y me diga que hacer! ¡Cansada de que otros elijan por mí!" sin siquiera saberlo el color de sus ojos desaparecía siendo reemplazado por un leve destello amarillo/anaranjado

_Sentido arácnido._

"_¿Qué le está pasando?_" pensó Spiderman al verla en este estado, ya lo había visto antes pero no recordaba.

"¿Qué le pasa a la niña?" pregunto Cage dejando las pesas de lado y viendo a Spidergirl que se sujetaba la cabeza "¿estás bien?"

"mi sentido arácnido…. grita" respondió la arácnida más joven.

"_esta sensación es… oh demonios_" pensó Spidey recordando al ver un pequeño destello en la mano de Hope "_fue en Utopía_"

"¡solo quiero dirigir mi vida!" grito Hope que al momento de dar el golpe una enorme ráfaga de fuego salió disparada con una pequeña explosión, de ella junto con lo que parecía ser el grito de un ave, Peter apenas si pudo esquivarlo sin quemarse, lo mismo con Anya que había empujado a Luke Cage.

Cuando Peter levanto la vista, Hope estaba de rodillas mirando sus manos, parte de sus guantes estaban quemados junto con algunas pequeñas llamas a su alrededor. Lentamente levanto la mirada viendo a su mentor, en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación y el miedo por lo que acababa de suceder.

"no… no otra vez, por favor, no otra vez" dijo Hope abrazándose a sí misma, al instante Spiderman se movió hacia ella y la cargo fuera de la sala de entrenamiento, ella ni siquiera chisto por eso, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Más tarde.

Solo pasaron 15 minutos, pero debieron ser los 15 minutos más largos de su vida, apenas salieron de la sala de entrenamiento Peter fue directo con el Cap. Y Wolverine quienes apenas se enteraron pusieron manos en el asunto, Beast había llegado desde la escuela de Logan para examinar a Hope como uno de los más conocedores de la fuerza Fénix.

Steve, Logan, Tony y Peter estaban fuera de la sala medica esperando cualquier resultado mientras el Dr. Strange y Beast examinaban a la mutante.

"¿y dices que solo exploto?" preguntó el Capitán.

"de la nada, entrenábamos como todos los días, pero hoy estaba más molesta porque Storm intento convencerla de volver con los X-Men" respondió Spiderman dándole una mordida a un sándwich que tenía y mirando a Wolverine.

"fue su idea, no mía" dijo Wolverine sin más manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta.

"no soy el experto en magia aquí, pero ¿Wanda y Hope no se habían deshecho de esa cosas ya?" preguntó Ironman.

"esa es la cuestión Tony" respondió el Cap.

"¿y si lo es? ¿Si es el Fénix otra vez?" preguntó Spiderman.

"ya saben mi respuesta" dijo el mutante.

"no esta vez Logan, ella puede decidir por sí sola" dijo Spiderman saltando a la defensa de su protegida al recordar que la primera vez en Utopía, lo primero que hizo Wolverine fue intentar apuñalarla "y nos tiene a nosotros, si es la Fuerza Fenix, es la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. _En especial sin que mi cara termine aplastada por Coloso_"

"hm… ¿de dónde sacaste el sándwich?"

"estaba en refrigerador de la cocina"

"es de Banner" dijo Logan haciendo que Peter se atragante.

"¡¿Qué?!" escuchando reír a Ironman y al Capitán.

Antes de que cualquiera de los 2 pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió de la cual salieron el hechicero supremo y uno de los X-Men originales.

"¿y bien? ¿Sí o no estamos lidiando con el Fénix?" preguntó el Capitán américa.

"bueno, si y no" respondió Beast.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los 4.

"es algo complicado, lo que viste no era el fénix en sí, era una pequeña porción, no como la de los 5 Fénix, parece que cuando Hope estuvo unida al fénix sus poderes aumentaron también, y durante esos pocos minutos, sus poderes copiaron parte del fénix la cual sobrevivió todo este tiempo en su interior, por lo que estamos hablando de una décima, de una décima, de una décima, de una décima parte del fénix dividido en 5" explico Beast.

"¿pero crecerá?" preguntó Ironman.

"no parece haber señales de ello" dijo el Dr. Strange "es como una versión de plástico del fénix, un intento de 'hazlo en casa tú mismo' a simple vista parece tener los poderes principales en la manipulación del fuego, pero nada que pueda cambiar la materia o la realidad a su antojo"

"lindo ¿pero qué hay de su lado oscuro?" pregunto Wolverine aun de brazos cruzados.

"sabes tan bien como yo Logan que ningún fénix inicia siendo oscuro" dijo el mutante azul conociendo la preocupación de su compañero y la única solución que el tenia.

"¿y ahora qué sigue?" intervino Spiderman, sabia como los ponía el tema del fénix "¿encerrarla? ¿Obligarla a ir a la escuela de Wolverine? ¿Darle a Cyclops la razón?"

"¿y qué sugieres?" dijo Wolverine.

"ayudarla, la última vez le declaramos la guerra a los X-Men y todo termino peor para el mundo, cuando Osborn estaba al mando experimento con muchos chicos con poderes, dijeron que querían corregir eso y apostaría todo a que ella esta tan asustada como lo están ustedes, esta vez podemos corregir todo eso" dijo Spiderman haciendo que todas las vistas se queden clavadas en él.

"esto no es como un chico que despertó con la piel de acero bub" dijo el mutante de las garras acercándose al arácnido "sabemos cómo sigue, todo se vuelve oscuro" Spidey estaba a punto de refutarle pero el Capitán América los separo.

"¿tú lo harás? ¿Ser responsable por sus acciones?" preguntó el soldado.

"lo haré" respondió el arácnido sin pensar.

"de acuerdo, Hope estará a tu cuidado pero no podemos arriesgarnos, así que se quedara aquí" dijo el Cap. Como Spiderman asentía con la cabeza a la vez que se alejaba para entrar en la enfermería.

"no me convence" dijo Wolverine.

"no estoy de acuerdo tampoco, pero tiene razón, Hope merece decidir en su vida y quien sabe, tal vez se vuelva más sociable de esta forma" dijo Beast preparándose para salir devuelta a la escuela "ahora, si me disculpan caballeros debo volver a la escuela, deje a Iceman a cargo de Quentin Quire y no se cuanto pueda soportar" fue seguido por Wolverine que a pesar de ser un Avenger, también era el director de la escuela, dejando solos a los 2 Avengers fundadores.

"qué curioso ¿no?" dijo Tony caminando a un lado de Steve.

"¿Qué?"

"primero Peter vuelve de la muerte, después las gemas del infinito aparecen y ahora esta niña parece haber creado su propio Fénix"

"¿crees que están relacionados?"

"en el mundo actual Steve" dijo Tony quitándose la máscara de la armadura "ya no estoy seguro de en qué creer"

Enfermería de la Mansión Avengers

Al entrar a la sala Peter vio a Hope, sin la máscara, y Anya ambas sentadas sobre una camilla hablando entre ellas de quien sabe qué.

"saludos gemelas maravilla" dijo Spiderman llamándole la atención a sus protegidas, pudo notar la enorme preocupación y temor en el rostro de Hope, así que disparo una red una tableta con papeles, atrayéndola y empezando a ver los papeles "lamento informarle que los resultados son positivos, usted es una joven que fuerte de sí y con un severo temperamento, vamos a tener que abrirle la cabeza para ver si podemos hacer que sonría más" dijo haciendo reír a su primer protegida y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la mutante.

"¿y su testimonio es confiable Doc?" dijo Hope siguiéndole el juego.

"créalo, eh visto todos los capítulos de Dr. House y si el diagnostico resulta no ser lupus entonces tendremos un problema" dijo Spidey quitándose la máscara y haciendo reír a ambas "¿te dijeron que es o tendré que hacerles sacar humo por las orejas?"

"¿sobre el que copie y cree un Fénix sintético? si" respondió la mutante volviendo a perder la sonrisa.

"estoy seguro de que sabes cuál fue la primera idea de Logan, la eliminamos, y la segunda de encerrarte o mandarte a su escuela con los otros mutantes"

"_sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo_" pensó Hope.

"pero convencí al Cap. De que no lo hiciera" dijo Spidey sorprendiendo a la mutante "seguirás entrenando con nosotros pero tendrás que quedarte en la mansión un tiempo, solo hasta que Wolverine esté preparado para no saltar como un gato o Ironman de llamar a un Hulkbuster"

"Esto es genial, ahora tienes más poderes y tal vez si puedes volar Peter no tendrá que llevarte en su espalda todo el tiempo" dijo Spidergirl con un poco de felicidad extra.

"sí, es cierto" dijo Hope forzando una sonrisa y mirando a su compañera no muy sanamente.

"bien, ahora…" dijo Spiderman como sonó un pequeño pitido "lo siento, mi teléfono" dándose vuelta revisando un mensaje sin ver como Hope tratando de ahorcar a Anya y a ella sujetándole las manos "ahora…" dándose vuelta para ver a sus protegidas con cara de ángel "podríamos seguir entrenando, con los nuevos poderes de Hope tendrá que ser más intenso, aunque también podríamos quedarnos aquí y descansar un rato"

"¡¿Quién de ustedes se comió mi sándwich?!" se escuchó la voz de Bruce Banner por los pasillos.

"¡las veo en el gimnasio!" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia la salida dejando solas a las adolescentes.

"… ¿le estabas mirando el trasero verdad?" dijo Hope viendo a su compañera.

"necesito ayuda, pero no me arrepiento" dijo Spidergirl.

Más tarde.

"bien chicas, lo siento pero tengo que volver al trabajo" dijo Spiderman abriendo una de las ventanas de la Mansión Avengers, el resto de su tiempo libre lo usaron para ayudar a Hope con sus nuevos poderes de Fénix, incluso había llamado a la Antorcha Humana para ayudarlos, a las chicas les parecía gracioso el cómo de un momento a otros él y su mentor se ponían a discutir para luego volver a llevarse bien, era como verse en un espejo, entre los poderes de Hope estaba el dispara el fugo, volar, controlar el ajeno al que crea y una especie de grito sónico parecido al grito del Fénix.

"¿sigues molesto?" pregunto Hope ya que mientras entrenaba el cómo disparar con sus manos accidentalmente le quemo el trasero a Spiderman.

"no, fue completamente un accidente, no te preocupes" respondió Spiderman "por cierto, se me ocurrió que ahora que tienes poderes nuevos bien podrías tener un nuevo traje"

"¡sí! ¡Podremos diseñar el traje juntas!" grito Spidergirl de la emoción mientras que Hope la miraba con horror, puede que se haya vuelto un poco más sociable y que Anya fuera su amiga pero la moda nunca fue y nunca sería lo suyo.

"tú lo planeaste ¿verdad?" dijo la pelirroja viendo a su mentor sacar su teléfono y apretar un botón.

"no, como crees" dijo Spidey poniendo el teléfono junto a su oreja "hey Jan, tengo aquí una chica que necesita ayuda con su traje ¿crees poder ayudarnos con…? ¿Hola?" y a una velocidad que pondría celoso a Quicksilver, Wasp apareció aumentando su tamaño.

"¿Quién necesita ayuda?" pregunto Wasp muy emocionada y empezando a hablar con Spidergirl sobre los posibles trajes.

"suerte" dijo Spiderman haciendo un saludo militar antes de alejarse balanceándose y jurar haber visto a Hope enseñándole el dedo de en medio.

Al día siguiente.

Nuevamente Spiderman había conectado su tiempo de descanso con el del almuerzo para poder tener más tiempo con sus protegidas, actualmente las estaba esperando sobre uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad.

"¿llego tarde?" pregunto Spidergirl aterrizando a su lado.

"no, solo falta esperar a Hope" respondió Spiderman "¿Cómo les fue con el traje de Hope?" riéndose por lo bajo.

"¡fue increíble! ¡Trabaje con Janet Van Dyne! Claro que no podre presumírselo a nadie pero ¡trabaje en un diseño con ella, la Avenger original!" gritaba Anya de la emoción.

"¿y Hope?"

"mira por ti mismo" dijo Anya señalando algo detrás de su espalda, cuando se dio vuelta vio a Hope volando hacia ellos envuelta en fuego con su nuevo traje, la mayor parte era del mismo verde pero sin mangas, sobre el pecho llevaba unas especie de hombreras doradas triples con el que se formaba el símbolo del fénix pero no tan grande como el de Cyclops, llevaba unos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los bíceps, parecían estar hechos de cuero con 2 correas en el brazo que resaltaban la punta y 3 en el antebrazo del mismo modo, las botas también negras llegaban a la mitad del muslo con 3 correas iguales a las del brazo y un cinturón, también dorado, que sobresalía sobre las caderas, lo único que llevaba igual era la máscara que Peter le había dado, lo más notable era como el fuego a su alrededor parecía formar las puntas de las alas de un ave.

**_(nta: pueden buscar el traje como: Avenger vs X-Men what if Hope, el traje que lleva es el de la portada)_**

"¿y bien?" pregunto Hope.

"Wow, ese es un excelente traje" dijo Spiderman.

"gracias" dijo Hope con un pequeño sonrojo cubierto por la máscara.

"bien, hoy las traje aquí porque quiero que practiquen en público" dijo el arácnido sorprendiendo a ambas adolecentes "Anya as mejorado mucho en el estilo arácnido que te enseñe y Hope se que tal vez sea pronto, pero ya llevas mucho tiempo entrenando y creo que lo mejor para ambas es que prueben lo que les enseñe en las calles" antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo al fondo se podía escuchar las sirenas de la policía junto a unos disparos "esa es nuestra canción, a la carga mis valientes" saltando junto a Spidergirl con Hope volando a su misma altura.

Cuando llegaron con las patrullas vieron que perseguían a 3 autos.

"bien, prueba rápida, regla 1 del héroe callejero" dijo Spiderman.

"salvar a los civiles" dijo Spidergirl tomando la ventaja para salvar a unos civiles que estaban en el camino de autos mientras que Hope derretía las balas que se desviaban.

"excelente, ¿que sigue?"

"eh… ¿asegurarse de que todos estén bien?" respondió Hope con un poco de duda.

"exacto, pero ¿y si es una persecución?"

"detener a los ladrones con poco daño colateral" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo con emoción.

"demuéstrenme lo que aprendieron chicas"

Hope fue la primera en avanzar, adelantándose a los autos y deteniéndose a unos metros frente a ellos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uso su nuevo grito sónico potenciado por el Fénix para hacer que los autos se detengan de golpe pero sin dañar a los conductores.

De cada auto salieron 2 personas con mascaras de carnaval cubriéndoles la cara, primero fue Hope quien ataco disparando ráfagas de fuego que derritió las armas de fuego para luego chocar las cabezas de ambos y noquearlos, mientras que Spidergirl tiraba de ambos ladrones, aun en el aire, elevándolos a su altura para darle 2 patadas giratoria a uno y dando una vuelta hacia atrás para noquear al otro para luego envolverlos en telaraña y dejarlos colgados de un semáforo.

Y finalmente, Spiderman aterrizo frente a los 2 restantes pero antes de que atacara, ambos vieron a sus compañeros caídos y…

"¡nos rendimos!" gritaron ambos ladrones poniéndose de rodillas con las manos detrás de sus cabezas.

"eso fue demasiado fácil" dijo Spiderman acercándose a sus protegidas "excelente trabajo, se contuvieron bien con los golpes, porque…."

"a los malos comunes se les da golpeas comunes" dijo Spidergirl.

"y a los súper malo, súper golpes" dijo Hope golpeando su palma con su puño.

"muy bien dicho peques" dijo Spidey revolviéndoles el cabello a ambos mientras los policías arrestaban a los ladrones.

"gracias por su ayuda Spiderman, Spidergirl y… eh, ¿Quién es la otra?" dijo un policía.

"yo soy…"

"¿Qué no lo ves? Es pelirroja, debe ser Firestar" dijo otro policía.

"¿Qué?" dijo la mutante.

"no, mira su traje, debe ser Firebird" dijo otro policía.

"¡yo no…!"

"¿Qué ella no está en Houston?"

"¿la nueva Sunfire?"

"¡oigan! No soy Firestar o Firebird o Sunfire, ¡mi nombre es Hop…!"

"¡la nueva Phoenix!" grito Spiderman interviniendo "ahora que ya se conocen, nos tenemos que ir ¡adiós!" balanceándose siendo seguido de ambas protegidas.

"¿la nueva Phoenix?" pregunto Hope volando a un lado de su mentor.

"lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió antes de que le revelaras tu identidad secreta a un policía" dijo Spiderman de modo serio.

"¡lo sé es que…! Me estaba desesperando el que me confundan con alguien más"

"hey, está bien, no fue tu culpa, pero deben aprender a controlarse en este trabajo para no lastimar a alguien de mas o que no lo merezca, en especial tu Hope, queremos demostrarle a los Avengers que puedes con esto y que no tienen que temerte ¿puedes con esto?"

"…si"

Más tarde, en la noche con Tony Stark.

"debo admitirlo Tony, cumpliste tu promesa" dijo Pepper Pots, al final Tony había cumplido su promesa de llevarla a cenar sin llevar ninguna armadura de ningún tipo.

"hey, soy Tony Stark, y no lo seria no le cumpliera lo prometido a mi chica"

"claro que lo eres" dijo Pepper mirando directo a su pareja "¿estás bien Tony? Te ves cansado ¿son cosas de los Avengers?"

"algo así, pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte"

"¿tiene que ver con Peter y su 'resurrección'?"

"no, eso ya quedo en el pasado es…" dijo Tony pero al ver la mirada de la pelirroja no pudo seguir "algo por el estilo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"… muchas cosas pasaron desde que volvió, Steve y yo creemos que no son coincidencia"

"¿crees que Peter es la causa de todo eso? Tony, es Peter de quien hablamos, el chico infantil con el corazón de oro"

"lo sé, pero recuerda, estuvo muerto 2 semanas y luego volvió de la muerte ¿Por qué en ese lapso? ¿Por qué no antes?"

"¿y que si lo hizo? Todos ustedes mueren y reviven, Steve recibió una bala durante la guerra civil, Thor ha muerto y vuelto varias veces, Logan lo hace todo el tiempo, incluso tú has estado muerto y vuelto con extremis"

"si, pero Thor es un dios Pepper, Logan tiene un factor de curación que le permite sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear, y Steve y yo sobrevivimos por métodos científicos, a Peter lo trajo una diosa nórdica hija de Loki que no es conocida por su bondad ni buenas obras"

"¿dices que no es de fiar?"

"claro que es de fiar y de cuidado, tu sabes cómo es, se gana la confianza de cualquiera sin siquiera quererlo, es amigo de casi todos en los Avengers y a pesar de lo que los demás te digan, lo estiman mucho, ¿Qué pasara si todo esto que Hela está haciendo no es más que un truco y planea usar a Peter contra nosotros? ¿Crees que podremos pelear contra nuestro amigo?" explico Tony bajando la mirada

"Tony, mírame" dijo Pepper haciendo que el hombre de hierro la mire "un amigo volvió, no todos los días podemos decir esto, esta vez todos tenemos una segunda que no muchas personas tienen, aprovéchala"

"… tienes razón Pepper"

"claro que la tengo" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de la victoria.

Con Spiderman

Luego de que Peter terminara con su trabajo volvió a encontrarse con su protegidas y de ahí en más estuvieron recorriendo la ciudad deteniendo los crímenes que encontraban, Spidergirl y Hope, ahora llamada Phoenix, estaban muy felices, en especial ya que en muchos casos Peter las había dejado trabajar solas pero vigilando desde la distancia.

Actualmente estaban los 3 estaban sentados en el borde de un edificio comiendo algo de comida rápida.

"será mejor que me valla antes de que mi padre llegue a mi casa" dijo Spidergirl despidiéndose de su mentor y compañera antes de balancearse de vuelta a su casa.

"bueno, supongo que eso será todo por esta noche, lo hiciste muy bien hoy Hope, si sigues así pronto el Capitán esta pidiéndote que te unas a los Avengers" dijo Spiderman volteando a ver a la mutante que estaba abrazando sus rodillas "hey ¿estás bien?"

"no" respondió la pelirroja mirando la ciudad.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"mentí"

"¿con qué?"

"¡con todo!" grito Hope poniéndose de pie y quitándose la máscara mostrando sus ojos llorosos

"wow, cálmate roja" dijo Peter quitándose la máscara y acercándose "dime qué pasa, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo"

"no puedo… no creo poder con esto, el Fénix, los X-Men, el Cap… Cyclops creyó que podía controlarlo y casi destruye el mundo, yo estuve unido a el por menos de 10 minutos y ya podía sentir como me gritaba que lo quemara todo" dijo Hope sin dejar de llorar "estoy… estoy asustada, tengo miedo de perder el control… de que me encierren, que me alejen de ustedes… yo tengo miedo Peter"

"sssshhh, tranquila" dijo Peter abrazándola y acariciando su cabello mientras Hope le devolvía el gesto y lloraba en su pecho "está bien tener miedo, no lo contengas… si, eres una mutante, fuiste su mesías y debes tener más entrenamiento que cualquier chica de tu edad no tienen, pero a pesar de todo eso, eres una niña sin edad para beber que está lidiando con cosas mas allá de su control… poderes cósmicos fenomenales y todo… es más de lo que cualquiera que nosotros hemos lidiado… pero te diré una cosa" alejándose levemente para poner su mano en el mentón de la chica y hacer que la vea "no estás sola en esto, Anya es tu amigo, los X-Men lo son y estoy contigo, si algo aprendí es que no hay tal cosa como el destino y cualquier cosa que nos depare el futuro, lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿sí?" limpiándole las lagrimas a la mutante mientras ella asentía "ahora deja de llorar, las chicas bellas no deben llorar"

"eres un lame botas" dijo Hope limpiándose con las manos.

"¿estás mejor?" pregunto el castaño.

"si, gracias" volviendo a ponerse su máscara.

"bien, ahora vete, recuerda que te quedas en la Mansión Avengers y a pesar de todo, Luke odia que lo despierten" dijo Spiderman viendo como su protegida se envolvía en fuego y volaba en dirección de la Mansión.

"impresionante" dijo una voz femenina detrás de Peter, cuando este se dio vuelta vio a Hela flotando frente a él "_es muy bueno con los niños, sería un excelente padre_"

Buenos Aires, Argentina

Una chica caminaba por las calles hablando por teléfono, tan concentrada en lo suyo que no vio a la chica con bata de laboratorio que salía de la alcantarilla.

"oh dios" dijo la chica, una mujer de más de 30 años con cabello castaño corto, su cuerpo y ropa estaban en ruinas "oh dios" viendo a la chica hablando por teléfono "necesito tu teléfono"

"¿Qué?" dijo la chica asustándose.

"por favor rápido ¡por favor!" gritaba la chica de laboratorio como una explosión de fuego salió de la alcantarilla por la que salió "¡dame el maldito teléfono!" golpeando a la chica para quitarle su teléfono "¡ahora corre!" la chica no dudo ni 2 segundo antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo "por favor, por favor, por favor…" tratando de mandar un mensaje.

**¡kabooom!**

Otra explosión vino de la tierra misma de la cual salió un hombre con traje amarillo parecido al de un apicultor con las manos prendidas fuego.

"Gracias a dios" dijo la chica al ver que el mensaje se había mandado y ver al hombre frente a ella, antes de que el mismo fuego se dispara de su mano en su dirección "¡aaaaaaaahhh!" siendo consumida por las llamas hasta quedar en los huesos.

Casa de Tony Stark

"mmmm" gemía Tony mientras entraba a la sala de su casa besándose con Pepper hasta que…

**Beep, beep, beep**

"solo un segundo, tengo un mensaje importante…" dijo Tony.

"descuida, tu contesta y yo te espero" dijo Pepper yendo hacia la cocina.

"eres una genio" dijo el billonario sacando su teléfono, era un mensaje de voz.

"(hola Tony, habla Maya Hansen, este es un mensaje pregrabado, tengo 2 malas noticias, primero, probablemente este muerta y segundo, extremis esta suelto)" dijo el mensaje de voz.

"¿todo bien Tony?" dijo Pepper volviendo con una lata de crema batida.

"lo siento, pero…" dijo Tony.

"¿surgió algo?" adivino la pelirroja.

"si, yo… lo siento" dijo el pelinegro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

"está bien" dijo la pelirroja subiendo la escalera a la habitación.

Con Spiderman.

"saludos Spiderman" dijo Hela descendiendo frente al arácnido "o prefieres Peter Parker o Reilly según entiendo, cambiaste tu nombre"

"eh, Peter está bien, mientras no haya público o sea en privado, pero si con los Avengers, ellos saben quién soy, bueno, la mayoría, no todos los héroes, aunque… estoy divagando, lo siento" dijo Spiderman sacándose la máscara.

"descuida mi guerrero, me haces reír, en el buen sentido" dijo Hela acercándose más a su guerrero.

"eh gracias…" dijo Spidey sonrojándose levemente por el acercamiento de la diosa "eh, entonces ¿estás de visita por la ciudad o traes una queja con el entretenimiento?"

"mmhh, no te has olvidado de nuestro acuerdo" pasando la punta de su dedo por la barbilla del arácnido

"¿Cómo olvidarme de que una diosa asgardiana puede verme cuando ella quiera?"

"entonces recordaras la otra parte de nuestro acuerdo, necesito de tus servicio" dijo la diosa de la muerte alejándose levemente "¿reconoces a estos sujetos?" a la altura de sus ojos se formó un espiral de fuego negro y rojo que dentro mostró un grupo de hombre con trajes de estilo apicultor amarillo frente a computadoras de alta tecnología.

"¿traje de cuidadores de abeja y tecnología de avanzada? IMA, Ideas Mecánicas de Avanzada ¿pero qué es lo que tienen que ver?"

"paciencia mi guerrero, ellos tienen algo en sus manos, no estoy muy segura de que es, una creación del hombre, pero esto es lo que se" dijo Hela haciendo desaparecer el fuego "que esta creación aumenta las propiedades de los humanos, eso incluye la prolongación de la vida más allá de lo natural y eso es algo que no puedo permitir"

"¿y tú que esperas que haga?"

"quiero que busques este invento del hombre y los detengas, no me importa cuales sean tus métodos o con quien lo hagas, quiero que esa sustancia quede fuera de sus manos"

"¿y que sigue después, ir por Wolverine?"

"no eh olvidado mi promesa guerrero mío, no hare nada contra tus amigos y la larga vida del mutante de las garras es natural, por así decirlo, son los intentos artificiales los que me molestan" dijo Hela volviendo a acercarse al ex cadáver.

"no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?" dijo Peter bajando la cabeza.

"oh mi guerrero…" dijo Hela poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla para hacer que la vea "no la tienes, puedes empezar mañana, descansa esta noche" alejándose abriendo otro espiral de fuego pero esta vez de su tamaño, se acercó dándole la espalda al arácnido pero se detuvo un cm antes "eh sido muy buena contigo, te eh dado dones, te eh devuelto tu vida y también te he permitido que elijas como proceder a tus trabajo, pero que nunca se te olvide Peter Parker, que tú me perteneces" atravesando el portal y desapareciendo dejando solo a nuestro héroe.

"ir solo contra IMA… justo cuando pensé que mi nueva vida estaba bien, la suerte Parker vuelve para jugar" dijo Peter poniéndose su máscara y balanceándose en dirección de su departamento.

20 minutos después, hogar de Tony Stark.

"Tony" dijo Pepper bajando por las escaleras con el cabello suelto y usando una camiseta de football que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, viendo a su pareja frente a unas pantallas holográficas "¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿sabes que es lo peor que me puede pasar?" dijo Tony sin voltearse a verla "ser raptado y forzado a crear armas para asesinos indiscriminados, que mi talento sea pervertido"

"lo sé, así es como te convertiste en Ironman"

"tuve suerte, con la ayuda de Ho Yinsen cree un arma que me ayudo a escapar, pase el resto de mi vida manteniendo esa arma alejada de la gente, pero cuando hablo con la gente como yo, se trata sobre qué haríamos si ocurriese, que medidas de seguridad aplicaríamos… **suspiro**" dijo Tony moviendo su mano al costa para mostrarle 2 pantallas a Pepper que tenía información sobre extremis y Maya Hansen "acabo de recibir un mensaje de una de esas medidas de seguridad, Maya Hansen, ella creo un sistema que enviaría una advertencia específica a sus amigos si ella se comunicaba con cierto número, supongo que después de todo, me incluía… decía que su pesadilla… la pesadilla de todos… ocurrió, fue raptada y forzada a su propio monstruo de Frankenstein…"

"¿Maya? ¿La reprogramadora genética?" dijo la pelirroja viendo las pantallas "¿alguien la obligo a reconstruir extremis?"

"si, sabiendo lo que podía hacer si cayese en las manos equivocadas, aunque sea una vez… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

"soldados mejorados, ejércitos privados"

"y más"

"¿alguna idea de quien la obligo a hacer más extremis?"

"el mensaje solo decía una cosa… IMA" dijo Tony escupiendo el nombre.

"¿dices que esos psicópatas ahora tienen extremis en sus manos para hacer lo que quieran?"

"solo un porcentaje, no la formula, aun con las muestras sin Maya no podrán replicarlo"

"Tony sé que no te gusta meter a más personas en asuntos de tu pasado, pero no podrás solo con esto"

"ya tengo una ubicación, IMA va a promocionar el extremis en una subasta súper exclusiva y secreta, use un programa de Shield para conseguir una entrada"

"ok, definitivamente necesitaras ayuda, a los Avengers, a alguien que te cubra la espalda, tu rostro es muy conocido Tony" dijo Pepper con preocupación.

"lo se Pepper, y ya tengo pensado en alguien, que me ayude sin resaltar"

"¿no puedes pedirle ayuda a Susan? Alguien que se hace invisible te serviría"

"tal vez, pero Susan podría ser detectable" dijo el hombre de hierro volteando a ver a la pelirroja "tu querías que confiara, así que tengo a alguien más en mente"

Departamento de Peter.

Actualmente estaba recostado bajo las sabanas de su cama pensando en lo que Hela quería que hiciera, podía hacer muchas cosas con sus poderes aumentados pero el enfrentarse a IMA para quitarles una pieza de tecnología que mejoraba a los humanos… estaba fuera de su liga.

"_bueno… Hela dijo que podía usar los métodos que quisiera_" pensó Peter con la mirada fija en el techo "_tal vez pueda pedirles ayuda a algunos Avengers, talvez a los X-Men… como si fuera a funcionar_" pasando sus manos por su cara "_¿Cómo voy a explicarles esto sin que tenga un cuestionario? ¿Cómo hago para infiltrarme en una súper organización de tecnología sin que sospechen de mi o qué me mantengan al margen porque creen que Hela tiene algo más planeado?_" pensaba Peter con desesperación, justo en ese momento su teléfono en su mesa de noche sonó, lo levanto para ver el nombre de Tony en la pantalla "hey Tony ¿Qué sucede?" contestando la llamada.

"(lo siento bella durmiente ¿te desperté?)" Dijo el Avenger original del otro lado de la línea.

"no estaba despierto con… cosas de la vida, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por Ironman a estas horas?"

"(¿estas libre mañana? necesito tu ayuda con algo, es… muy especial)"

"¿eh, mañana?" dijo Peter con nervios por el pedido de Hela.

"(si, el día después de hoy)"

"¿y eh… que sería exactamente?"

"(tiene que ver con IMA y extremis)"

Al momento Peter se levantó de golpe sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando para todas partes.

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Ahora la diosa de la muerte se volvió vidente?_" pensó Peter sin saber si esto no era más que una gran coincidencia o algo que Hela no le había contado.

"(¿Peter? ¿Sigues allí?)"

"si, si, estoy aqui"

"(se que es mucho lo que te pido, pero…)"

"no, no… por supuesto que no, recuerda que se los debo así que… ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

**_Bien, eso sería todo por ahora, sé que no actualice a la misma velocidad pero ahora estoy de vacaciones así que tengo más tiempo para escribir y con las fiestas cerca no esperan que actualice antes del 31, si es así, es pura suerte._**

**_Spiderman: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_**

**_¿Qué sucede?_**

**_Spiderman: ¿crema batida? ¿En serio?-_**

**_Oye, el tipo es un playboy y este fic tendrá Lemon, no podrías esperar menos_**

**_Spiderman: ¿me harán lo mismo cuando el harem suceda?_**

**_No voy a negarlo pero tampoco afirmarlo, eso sería spoilers y ellos son atrocidades ¡muerte a los spoilers!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola una vez más fanáticos de Spiderman, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, quisiera aclararles a todos que ni Spidergirl ni Hope va a estar en el harem, aun son muy chicas, incluso si cumplieran 18 Peter sería demasiado mayor para ellas._**

**_Spidergirl/Hope: oooohh, por favor-_**

**_Yo: no-_**

**_Spidergirl/Hope: que malo eres- haciendo puchero._**

**_Yo: ¿si se dan cuenta de que podrán leer el Lemon con Peter de antemano?- haciendo que ambas sangren por la nariz._**

**_Spiderman: wow, wow, wow, espera, tiempo fuera, no estoy de acuerdo con esto-_**

**_Yo: no me importa, yo decido-_**

**_Spiderman: ¿Por qué?-_**

**_Yo: porque yo soy el idiota con el teclado bitch-_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 13: Confianza

16 horas después.

"damas y caballeros, soy Colin 44 y estoy aquí de parte de Ideas Mecanizas de Avanzada para ofrecerles la típica ciencia del futuro que nos especializamos en proveer" dijo un hombre de traje de gala amarillo, acompañado por guardias con trajes de IMA pero sin la parte de la cabeza, estaban en la subasta secreta frente a los que parecían ser hombres y mujeres millonarios "estoy aquí para ofrecerles extremis" la pantalla detrás de el cambio mostrando a la creación de Maya Hansen y sus efectos 'conocidos' "ahora quizás ustedes estén dudando, quizá crean que esos miles de millones que traen en oro podrían gastarse mejor de otra forma, si, hay otras opciones para manufacturar súper humanos pero ninguna con la flexibilidad y la precisión de extremis" comenzando a caminar por el escenario "con su dosis adaptable de nanotubos de grafito, ataca los centros de reparación del cuerpo, lo cambia, el cuerpo se cura, se transforma en su nueva designación y el homo extremis nace, pueden ver el modelo de ventas básico entre ustedes pero ¿y el poder real? El programa hace lo que deseen" terminando con el discurso.

"incluso convertirlos en armas con solo unas pocas modificaciones y matar a todas las personas de la tierra pero por supuesto ¿Por qué preocuparte por eso si lo único que te interesa es la ganancia?" dijo Tony Stark en susurros, oculto entre las personas del fondo mientras todos se levantaban, pero lo más curioso es, que se había afeitado su barba y cargando un portafolios.

"¿y eso del homo extremis? Ya empieza a sonar como Magneto" dijo Spiderman en modo camuflaje, la noche anterior Tony le había pedido a Peter ayuda con la subaste del extremis, usando su modo camuflaje que bloqueaba la luz y el sonido, haciéndolo indetectable y que con un comunicador especial con el que solo Tony podría oírlo mientras se mantenga en ese estado "¿y qué hay con eso de afeitarse?"

"teniendo el bigote más famoso del mundo, te sorprendería que tan buen disfraz es afeitarse y tengo un bioquímico amigo que jura que tiene una solución que le puede hacer crecer en un par de horas" dijo Tony aun en susurros.

"Lo que tu digas, 1000 caras ¿y ahora qué?" dijo Peter pegándose a la pared a un lado.

"esperamos mientras trato de entrar en su sistema" dijo Tony rechazando una copa de champagne.

"señor… hay un problema" dijo uno de los soldados de IMA acercándose al presentador "nuestro sistema está comprometido, una infiltración de corto alcance"

"localízala, cierren la habitación y revisen a todos" dijo Colin mientras los guardias de IMA empezaban a revisar a todos los invitados.

"_hmm, notaron el virus más rápido de lo que pensé_" pensó Tony mientras uno de los guardias se le acercaba.

"necesito revisar su portafolios señor" dijo el hombre de IMA.

"… seguro" dijo Tony metiendo la combinación.

"típico, afeitarte los confunde pero un virus prestado, altamente experimental de SHIELD es percibido" dijo el arácnido bajando de la pared y estirando los músculos mientras Tony habría su portafolio mostrando una especie de líquido plateado metálico.

"esos no son mil millones" dijo el guardia.

"nah, vale más que el oro" dijo Tony como el liquido se movía por sí mismo, empezó a salir del portafolio extendiéndose por los brazos de Stark "es decir, no podía traer una armadura aquí, su seguridad apesta, pero no tanto" el liquido en sus manos aumentaba mientras se extendía por el resto del cuerpo y el guante de su armadura se formaba "tuve que manufacturar una aquí" disparando su rayo repulsor, ahora rojo, derribando al guardia y advirtiendo a los demás.

"impresionante armadura" dijo Spiderman desactivando el modo sigilo de su traje mientras el resto de la armadura de Ironman se terminaba de armar mostrando la nueva armadura negra , dorada con las luces rojas en vez de azules y la máscara retraída"¿Cómo le haces para formar una armadura como las otras pero con metal derretido?"

"metales inteligentes, se alinean al fantasma subdérmico de un exoesqueleto, piensa en arcilla para modelar, hecha de impresoras 3D de la generación que le sigue a la nueva generación" explico Tony como las últimas gotas del metal liquido se adherían.

"increíble, yo había pensado en hacer un traje compuesto de nanobots sumamente microscópicos que formaran la tela entre ellos y aun así pueda mantener las nuevas características de mi traje, pero sigo pensando en cómo hacerlo aprueba de un PEM"

"podemos discutirlo más tarde con un café" dijo Ironman cerrando la placa frontal de su casco al mismo tiempo que los soldados de IMA se reagrupaban "hola, soy Ironman, el es mi amigo Spiderman, ¿quieren adelantarse a la parte en la que se rinden?"

"¡atrápenlo!" grito el presentador como los 6 soldados restantes corrían contra ellos.

"¿El que acabe con ellos primero paga el almuerzo?" dijo Spiderman.

"hecho" dijo Ironman disparando ambos rayos de sus manos contra 2 de los soldados de extremis mientras otros 2 iban contra Spiderman, saltando sobre uno y disparando su red pegándola su espalda para luego hacerlo girar varias veces hasta soltarlo contra el otro soldado de IMA derribándolos a ambos "no te confíes niño, su fuerza esta aumentada de forma increíble y son tan rápido que hasta con mi armadura tengo problemas para atraparlos" uno de los soldados de IMA lo ataco por atrás para levantarlo y soltarlo con fuerza contra el piso y golpearlo en el pecho, Spiderman intento quitárselo pero este se alejo de un salto quedando frente a ellos junto al otro soldado restante. Ambos inhalaron mucho aire antes de exhalarlo y escupir fuego "y claro también esta toda esa cosa de escupir fuego" elevándose para esquivar las llamas.

"adivinare ¿se preparan para una barbacoa o es por los burritos picantes?" dijo Spidey balanceándose en el poco espacio pero uno de los soldados que dejo de exhalar fuego lo siguió por la mirada para luego dispara el fuego concentrado por los ojos "¡nunca dijiste de que eran mini Cyclops!" esquivando los disparos.

"¡antes no podían hacer eso!" grito Ironman haciendo lo mismo que el arácnido "_Debe ser por un efecto secundario de la modificación de Maya para encontrarlos_"

"¿alguna idea?" dijo Spidey disparando pequeñas telarañas a la cara de los soldados de IMA.

"una" dijo Tony extendiendo el brazo derecho del cual se abrió un compartimiento del cual salió un disparador, del cual salieron 2 pequeños proyectiles que se pegaron a la cabeza de los soldados para luego darles una descarga que los dejo fuera.

"la próxima vez empieza con eso" dijo Spiderman aterrizando a su lado.

"como quieras, igual me debes el almuerzo" dijo Ironman mientras ambos se volteaban a ver al presentador "entonces… ¿Cuántas personas más tienen el kit de extremis?"

"¿realmente creen que voy a hablar?" respondió el presentador haciendo que Ironman y Spiderman volteen la cabeza para verse.

Afuera del edificio.

"entonces… ¿Cuántas personas más tienen el kit de extremis?" pregunto otra vez Ironman flotando.

"¡3, 3, 3, 3!" gritaba el presentador de IMA de cabeza, siendo sujetado de la pierna por Spiderman que estaba pegado de la punta del edificio.

"¿lo son? ¿Por qué se me está cansando el brazo?" dijo Spiderman.

"si, 3, eso es lo que las lecturas de energía de Maya confirma, información coincide" dijo Ironman.

"excelente, aunque fue bueno ser el policía malo una vez" dijo el arácnido descendiendo hasta el suelo donde había naves de SHIELD que arrestaban a los otros miembros de IMA.

"entonces… hay 3 kit de extremis en manos de lunáticos que no les importo comprarles a IMA"

"¿quieres que llame al equipo o nos quedamos mirando el paisaje?"

"ya le envié un mensaje al Cap. Nos espera en la mansión" dijo Tony retrayendo la máscara "_yo me asegurare de que tus demonios vuelvan a la botella Maya_"

Mansión Avengers.

"bien Tony ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" pregunto el Capitán América en la sala de juntas junto a la Capitana Marvel, Spiderwoman, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, War Machine, el Dr. Strange y Wasp.

"¿Rhodey? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Ironman retrayendo su máscara, ya con su bigote devuelta.

"Pepper me hablo de lo que paso, vine en cuanto pude" dijo War Machine retrayendo su máscara también.

"¿y qué es lo que pasa bub?" dijo Wolverine.

"extremis" respondió Ironman haciendo aparecer varias pantallas holográficas con información de IMA y extremis "hace poco mas de 16 horas, una amiga, la Dra. Maya Hansen fue secuestrada por IMA y obligada a reconstruir a extremis, hace poco Peter y yo fuimos una subasta secreta, se vendieron 3 kit con extremis"

"¿alguna idea de cómo encontrarlos?" pregunto Hawkeye.

"si, Maya modifico el extremis de un modo en que puedo rastrearlo pero sin que IMA detecte las modificaciones"

"y disparar fuego por los ojos" dijo Spiderman señalando los suyos.

"y disparar fuego por los ojos"

"¿entonces tenemos que encontrar a estos nuevos súper soldados en 3 locaciones distintas?" dijo Wolverine.

"4 de hecho" corrigió Ironman "los 3 kit vendidos, más una locación especifica ubicada en el desierto, debe ser uno de los escondites de IMA ocultando lo que queda de extremis"

"bien, Avengers ya conocen la misión, nos dividiremos en grupos, recuperaremos el extremis y rescataremos a la Dra. Hansen" dijo el Cap.

"eso no será posible Cap." Dijo Tony "Maya murió" sorprendiendo al resto del equipo "su mensaje fue muy especifico"

"lo lamento Tony" dijo el súper soldado.

"hm, Maya era como yo, sabia los demonios que desataba cuando creo su mayor orgullo, aseguremos de que vuelvan a la botella"

"está bien ¿Dónde está el extremis?" pregunto Black Widow.

"hay uno en Colombia, lo curioso es que hubo 2 señales, una desapareció, la información de Maya indica que el aumentado murió, no sobrevivió al proceso" dijo Tony haciendo aparecer la proyección del planeta entero, con un punto rojo en Colombia "la señal lo ubica en la mansión de un hombre de negocios, Juan Carlos Valencia"

"reconozco el nombre" dijo Natasha "los archivos de SHIELD dicen que es un líder traficante"

"la otra señal es de 2 grupos, uno está compuesto por 6 aumentados pero la señal es extraña" dijo Ironman haciendo que la proyección gire hacia Paris "aparece y desaparece, seguramente se están moviendo, el otro está quieto en las catacumbas de Paris, son 13 aumentados en total"

"me encanta Paris" dijo Wasp "yo iré, definitivamente"

"¿y la ultima ubicación?" pregunto la Capitana Marvel.

"esta es un poco más complicada, hay seis aumentados por extremis en una pequeña isla artificial en el medio de un lago de Symkaria, es propiedad de un grupo de mercenarios llamados 'el circulo' a Symkaria les encanta tenerlos ahí"

"¿y cuál es la historia? ¿Soborno?" pregunto Spiderwoman.

"no, este círculo los ha impresionado, los symkarianos no se impresionan fácilmente" dijo el billonario.

"doy fe de ello, según mi experiencia" dijo Spiderman recordando a Silver Sable.

"por eso cuando alguien aparece en su escala de competencia siempre es bienvenido para quedarse, después de todo limitan con Latveria"

"y cuando tienes al Dr. Doom como vecino, se entiende la atracción de tener una pequeña disuasión en tu jardín" dijo Hawkeye.

"como sea" dijo Tony "será difícil entrar en la isla sin invitación pero no podemos permitir que la tecnología extremis quede en manos de nadie, Maya volvería a la vida solo para matarme, si puedo infiltrarme…"

"disculpen caballeros pero ¿Qué es eso?" dijo el Dr. Strange señalando una especie de espectáculo de lasers en el cielo que formo un mensaje entre las nubes:

'¡Tony Stark! El circulo te invita a Nueva Avalón, Symkaria, para una negociación por ciertas tecnologías, los detalles seguirán vía métodos más tradicionales'

"… me enfadaría por su grandiosidad, si en el fondo no me gustase" dijo Tony viendo el mensaje desaparecer.

"yo también" dijo Peter.

"bien, ya resuelto nos dividiremos, Capitana Marvel y Spiderwoman irán con Ironman a Symkaria, Spiderman, Wolverine y Black Widow vendrán conmigo a Colombia, y Strange, War Machine, Hawkeye y Wasp irán a Paris"

"¡sí!" celebro Janet.

"andando ¡Avengers reúnanse!" dijo el Capitán yendo al quinjet con sus compañeros, mientras el Dr. Strange abría un portal hacia París.

"¿nos vamos?" dijo Spiderwoman.

"solo un segundo, tengo que buscar que puede ayudarnos" dijo Ironman.

Nueva Avalón, lago de Symkaria.

Ironman y la Capitana Marvel volaban, Carol cargando a Spiderwoman, hacia una de las pequeñas islas de Symkaria junto con un contenedor metálico de barco que volaba a un lado de Ironman, a la distancia se podía ver las instalaciones, que aunque no fueran muy grandes, se podía apreciar lo avanzado del lugar.

"muy bien, ya estoy aquí" dijo Ironman aterrizando junto a sus compañeras.

"bienvenido" dijo un hombre de traje con el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y barba "descuida Stark, no tenemos planes nefastos para la tecnología extremis, somos aventureros, al igual que usted, bueno… un poco mejor" con una sonrisa presumida

"Ugggh, odio cuando dan el discurso" susurro Carol a su mejor amiga.

"nos inspiraron los ideales asturianos, vivimos aquí, en las líneas de combate, defendiendo a los débiles de la perdición, fundamentalmente, creemos que la era de la caballería armada ha regresado y deseamos aprovechar"

"y además ingles, esto tomara tiempo" dijo Spiderwoman apoyándose contra la caja metálica.

"pero sabíamos que nos estarías buscando ¡eres Tony Stark! Lo que buscas, lo encuentras, así que vayamos directo al evento principal y así, a nuestra pequeña isla, llega el que se considera a sí mismo el caballero del grial…"

"lo siento, estaba tan preocupado por tecnología que puede ser mal utilizada de millones de modos que no pude asistir a la feria del renacimiento de este año" dijo Ironman.

"el caballero del grial, el que está destinado a recuperar el grial, y al hacerlo, entender la verdad definitiva…"

"… supongo que lo soy, pero extremis es…"

"preferimos llamarlo 'grial' " interrumpió el hombre viendo a Ironman retraer la máscara del casco.

"¿siempre eres así de pretensioso?" pregunto la Capitana Marvel.

"siempre, ten cuidado de los hombres que no tienen pretensiones, ellos son hombre sin creencias" dijo el hombre "que la vida no tiene significado es la más grande de todas las pretensiones"

"¿entonces eres un idealista que negocia con asesinos para conseguir la tecnología que desea?" dijo Tony.

"bueno, estoy negociando contigo, Tony, y ser un idealista en un área no significa que lo sea en todas, tenemos un propósito más elevado en mente, pero, como bien decían los contratos que te envié, soy lo suficientemente idealista como para apostar lo que tú quieres por lo que nosotros queremos"

"no te daré la tecnología repulsora, ni ningún tipo de arma"

"claro que no, no somos poco razonables, solo queremos una muestra de todo lo que consideramos de interés, tengo una diseñadora de armas, Merlín nos proveyó una lista de las cosas que la cautivaron, es una apuesta razonable"

"pero, no es por desmerecer el trabajo de Tony, pero lo que pides no es exactamente…" dijo Spiderwoman.

"no, nuestras armaduras no serán tan buenas como las de Ironman, no necesitamos que lo sean, eso es lo de él, siempre harás una armadura mejor, nosotros creemos en los pilotos y este torneo demostrara que eso es lo que siempre has ignorado…"

"¿primero? Deberías saber que si alguien que no sea nosotros se acerca a tres metros de mi arsenal, este se irá volando o se autodestruirá, depende de si Jarvis esta de mal humor o no, no intentes nada" dijo Tony haciendo que Spiderwoman se aleje levemente del contenedor "segundo, ¿honestamente, Arturo? Preferiría saltearme la competencia y solo hacer un trato, no te daré municiones, pero hay toda clase de patentes que puedo licenciarte si así puedo obtener el extremis…"

"tu palabrerío de marcader nos deshonra más que tu desconfianza" dijo Arturo "nosotros, por lo menos, somos mejores que eso, somos hombres de honor, solo conseguiremos lo que queremos si perdemos, y tus amigas no podrán interferir, deberás hacer esto solo, pero estoy seguro de que el gran Ironman no le teme a algunos campesinos vistiendo armaduras inferior"

"¿acaba de llamar gallina a Tony?" pregunto Spiderwoman a la Capitana Marcel.

"si" respondió la rubia.

"pobre de él"

"vengan, vayamos al estadio"

Estadio de pelea de Nueva Avalón.

El lugar entero tenía el tamaño de un estadio olímpico y con el estilo de un estadio medieval pero con un toque de modernidad "entonces, nuestras apuestas están sobre la mesa" dijo Ironman con su máscara puesta viendo a sus contrincantes, eran 5, entre ellos Arturo, con armaduras negras estilo Halo, pero los visores del casco eran de diferentes colores, rojo, azul, verde, morado y celeste. Detrás de ellos estaba un trípode más grande de lo común que resguardaba un inyector con estilo de pistola que contenía el extremis

"me parece que conoces a nuestra diseñadora de armas" dijo Arturo, que llevaba el visor azul, señalando a una mujer de traje completamente morado pegado a su cuerpo, de cabello negro y largo del que parecían salir cables que se movían por si solos.

"hola Stark" dijo la mujer.

"hola Meredith" dijo Ironman.

"¿la conoces?" pregunto Spiderwoman.

"trabajaba en Stark Industries en mis primeros días como Ironman, diseño un campo de fuerza supuestamente impenetrable, era una prodigio, hasta que lo probamos en acción contra mí en armadura, los escudos podían pero penetre en su seguridad y desactive los campos de fuerza, demostré que podía ser hackeada, no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos cuando se entero…"

"¡arruinaste mi trabajo Stark! ¡Mi vida entera!" grito Meredith.

"si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que alguien me ha dicho eso, sería más rico de lo que ya soy"

"suficiente, Merlín" dijo Arturo calmando a su empleada.

"entonces ¿Quién va?" pregunto Ironman.

"Gawain del circulo interno se pone entre tú y el grial" respondió Arturo mientras el hombre en la armadura con visor morado se acercaba.

"linda armadura Meredith, has llegado lejos" dijo Ironman caminando hacia su arsenal portátil.

"y ¿nosotras solo nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?" pregunto Spiderwoman irritada.

"debería haber ido con Janet a Paris" dijo la Capitana Marvel.

"¿Jarvis?" dijo Ironman mientras se abría el contenedor mostrando brazos mecánicos como los que solía usar para ponerse sus viejas armaduras.

"¿si señor Stark?" dijo la inteligencia artificial.

"despliega el arsenal, dame una carga para un oponente, en singular, instala el ultimo repulsor, el Mark IVA" dijo Ironman a la vez que los brazos mecánicos se acercaban.

Colombia.

Spiderman estaba sentado junto al resto del equipo mientras el Cap. Conducía el quinjet sumido en sus pensamientos, desde la noche anterior que Hela no había vuelto a aparecer, supuso que a este punto ya lo estaba observando, eso le seguía dando escalofríos, pero estaba más concentrado en ocultárselo al resto del equipo.

Quería decirles que Hela le había encomendado el detener a IMA y destruir extremis, pero sabía que si lo hacía probablemente lo hubieran sacado de la misión o lo tendrían vigilado sin dejarlo ni ir al baño.

"¡Parker!" el grito de Wolverine lo saco de su transe.

"¿eh… que sucede?"

"llegamos cabeza de tela" dijo el mutante de las garras parándose de su asiento mientras el Cap. Dejaba la nave flotando.

"muy bien escuchen" dijo el súper soldado "tenemos la información de Stark sobre el extremis para localizarlo, así que Spiderman, tendrás que usar tu modo sigilo para entrar a la casa, buscar al extremis y a cualquier aumentado que encuentres"

"eh, normalmente me sentiría halagado de que me des una misión Cap. Pero ¿no debería ser Natasha la que se infiltre?" pregunto Spiderman.

"normalmente sí, pero Avenger o no, soy una agente de SHIELD y este hombre es un criminal internacional" dijo Black Widow.

"no podemos arriesgarnos a que cualquiera de nosotros sea atrapado, ¿tu dijiste que bloqueas el sonido y la luz? Podrás entrar y salir sin ser visto" dijo el súper soldado.

"está bien, si ustedes lo dicen" dijo Peter mientras el Cap. había la entrada de la nave mostrando el cielo nocturno por el cambio de hora, varios metros debajo de ellos estaba la mansión del traficante y se podía ver a varios guardias armados.

"Stark ya modifico nuestros comunicadores para funcionaran como los tuyos, podremos escucharte pero no verte" dijo la agente de SHIELD mientras sacaba una cámara miniatura y la ponía en la frente del arácnido "con esta cámara podremos ver lo que tú y guiarte hasta la señal del extremis"

"de acuerdo" dijo Spidey acercándose a la salida a punto de saltar.

"nos quedaremos en el cielo en modo camuflajes, grita si necesitas ayuda teje redes" dijo Wolverine relajándose en el asiento del copiloto.

"si que eres de ayuda Logan" dijo Spiderman activando el modo camuflaje y dejándose caer del quinjet mientras su puerta se cerraba, a los pocos segundos pego sus brazos a su cuerpo para luego tirar con fuerza mostrando unas telarañas entre su cuerpo y los brazos que lo hicieron planear hasta aterrizar del otro lado de la reja de la mansión guardando las redes de sus brazos.

Dentro de la mansión, subsuelo.

"esto es… una tecnología de mucho valor, pero no, no de tanto valor, no se hagan ideas" dijo un hombre colombiano con traje, con el cabello oscuro medio canoso peinado hacia atrás y un bigote bien grande, a su lado estaba el kit de extremis "como han visto, mi hogar está bien defendido, no me preocupan los bandidos convencionales, pero me han informado de la relación de Tony Stark con esta pieza de tecnología y que seguro vendrá a buscarla, por eso los he contratado, para asegurarme de que lo mantengan alejado de aquí durante los siguientes días ¿entiendo que ya tienen experiencia con Stark?" dijo el líder traficante viendo a las personas frente a él, uno era de color rosa/purpura con solo un casco y hombres de tecnología puestos, el resto del cuerpo parecía estar compuesto de luz y electricidad, conocido como el Laser Viviente, a su lado una mujer de cabello corto y castaño, con un traje marrón claro con luces estilo tron pegado a su cuerpo, conocida como Firebrand, el otro hombre tenía solo la placa de su traje como armadura dejando el brazo derecho descubierto, pero este tenía un núcleo parecido al de Ironman, con botas y lo que parecían ser látigos hechos de electricidad, conocido como Wiplash y por ultimo un hombre calvo pero que llevaba unas hombreras verde metal que cubrían la mayor parte del pecho, junto con sus botas, con el resto del traje negro, conocido Vibro.

"se podría decir que si" dijo el Laser Viviente.

Con Spiderman.

Caminaba tranquilamente, pero aun atento, entre los guardias armados de la mansión Valencia.

"es una bonita casa" dijo Spiderman observando la mansión ya cerca de la puerta siguiendo a uno de los guardias que iba a entrar.

"el Dr. Doom está haciendo de DJ en Latveria" dijo el guardia de la puerta.

"no, ese es un Doombot superestrella" dijo el otro guardia haciendo que le abran la puerta sin saber que el arácnido entro caminando por el techo.

"¿escucharon eso? Díganme que escucharon eso, debe ser la peor clave que he escuchado en mi vida" dijo Spiderman bajando del techo para observar toda la casa.

"(concéntrate Peter)" dijo Black Widow del otro lado del comunicador.

"lo siento Natasha, pero no te sientas mal porque acabo te acabo de superar en el campo de la infiltración"

"(ya basta los 2)" dijo Wolverine.

"pues guíame Mapa" dijo Spidey.

"(la señal de extremis viene debajo de la tierra, debe haber un sótano)" dijo el Capitán.

"¿por dónde?"

"(ve por el pasillo a tu derecha y luego a la izquierda)" respondió Black Widow.

"suenas como mi GPS" dijo Spidey caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala con sillones, trofeos pero ninguna otra puerta "eh, chicos, aquí termina el laberinto"

"(busca algo, la entrada debe estar por allí)" dijo la agente rusa haciendo que el arácnido busque con la mirada hasta que vio una estatua decorativa más limpia que las demás.

"por favor que sea una puerta secreta, una puerta secrete, una puerta secreta" dijo el arácnido tomando la estatuilla y tirando escuchando un clic a la vez que la pared a su lado se movía hacia el costado mostrando unas escaleras "yahtzee"

Cuando llego al final de las escaleras vio un pasillo con varias puertas, pero lo más curioso era lo limpio que se veía todo, además de moderno.

"muy bien, encontré su bat-cueva, ¿ahora donde? Dijo Spiderman.

"(la señal del aumentado viene de la puerta delante de ti)" dijo el Cap. Haciendo que Peter intente abrirla pero esta estaba bloqueada con una combinación y cerradura de huellas dactilares.

"(parece que tenemos un obstáculo, escucha Peter, te diré como puedes desactivarla…)" dijo Natasha.

"descuida, tengo mi propia llave" dijo Spiderman agachándose y sacando su aguijón para atravesar la cerradura que soltó chipas unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta.

"(eso fue muy arriesgado soldado)" dijo el súper soldado.

"relájate Cap. mi sentido arácnido me hubiera advertido" dijo Spiderman entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado "es… una niña" dijo Spidey viendo a una niña de unos 15 años recostada en una cama con sueros conectados a ella junto con otras maquinas que revisan sus signos.

"(la señal indica que ella es la aumentada)" dijo Black Widow.

"pues no se ve muy 'aumentada que digamos', no se ven las mejoras reconocibles" dijo Spidey acercándose un poco más.

"(es solo una niña)" dijo el Steve.

"(es una víctima, tiene que serlo)" dijo Wolverine "(deben estar experimentando con ella)"

"no más" dijo Spiderman quedando a un lado de la cama y desactivando el camuflaje de su traje al ver que la niña empezaba a despertar "hey pequeña, soy tu amigable vecino Spiderman ¿puedes entenderme? Estoy aquí para salvarte ¿recuerdas en donde realizaron la operación o quien fue?"

"¡guardias!" grito la niña cuando vio al arácnido a su lado.

_Sentido arácnido._

"lo siento Natasha" dijo Spiderman escuchando como algo destrozaba cosas a su paso "retiro lo dicho" siendo tacleado por el Laser Viviente que lo saco de la mansión por el techo para luego estrellar contra el suelo, fuera de la mansión.

"¡tú no eres Stark!" grito el Laser Viviente.

"¿no lo soy? Oh, viejo, mi novia va a estar tan decepcionada cuando se entere" dijo Spiderman apoyándose en sus manos tratando de levantarse a la vez que los otros villanos se presentaban a la acción.

"¡Avengers reúnanse!" grito el Capitán América mientras el y los otros 2 Avengers descendían de la nave para ayudar a su compañero.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Black Widow preocupada ayudando al arácnido a ponerse de pie.

"tranquila Nat, me han golpeado cosas más fuertes" dijo Spiderman poniéndose en posición de pelea junto a sus compañeros para enfrentarse a los villanos de Ironman.

"esto…"

**SNIKT SNIKT**

"…será divertido" dijo Wolverine mostrando sus garras.

Las Catacumbas de Paris.

"esto no es como me lo imaginaba" dijo Wasp en su tamaño miniatura mientras el Dr. Strange, Hawkeye y War Machine, que iluminaba el camino, caminaban por las catumbas recubiertas de cráneos de Paris.

"hay km de catacumbas debajo de la ciudad señorita Van Dyne, y por lo que siento, se les ha dado un nuevo propósito" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"nunca eh sido claustrofóbico" dijo Hawkeye "pero este sería un mal momento para empezar a experimentar con una nueva y excitante neurosis" viendo los cráneos a su alrededor.

"estos están grabados" dijo War Machine señalando unos que tenían unas palabras grabadas en las frentes.

"parece ser un grafiti salido de tolkien" dijo Wasp "odio a tolkien"

"traje, pulso sonar, úsalo para crear un mapa" dijo Rhodey a su armadura "y luego agrégale las señales de los aumentados"

"¿encontraste algo?" pregunto el arquero.

"se reunieron en el cuarto central" dijo War Machine viendo el mapa en la pantalla de su casco "aun están quietos… por aquí" guiando a sus compañeros por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde solo había un estante con una cámara conectada a una computadora y con varios cables que se dispersaban por los otros pasillos.

"parece un sistema de seguridad" dijo Wasp acercándose a la cámara.

"¿tu traje puede conectarse a las cámaras?" pregunto Clint.

"tal vez no sea la armadura de Tony, pero tiene lo suyo" respondió Rhodey acercándose a la cámara y conectando su armadura "lo encontré, a 60 metros" viendo a un hombre con traje de enfermero en una habitación llena de sangre, armado y con el kit de extremis a su lado "y ahí está el extremis, también hay un científico, está armado y parece estar asustado"

"¿Qué hay de las otras cámaras?" dijo Janet.

"las estoy revisando" respondió el mejor amigo de Tony revisando las otras cámaras hasta que encontró un grupo de 13 mujeres reunidas frente a una puerta, todas con el cabello blanco solo vestidas con sabanas "oiga Doc, mire esto" haciendo una proyección holográfica de la cámara mostrando a las mujeres.

"no, no es tolkien… lovecraft" dijo el hechicero supremos viendo el video, hasta que una de las mujeres se volteo directamente hacia la cámara mostrando sus ojos negros y colmillos con las mismas marcas que en los cráneos esparcidas por su cuerpo como si las hubieran hecho con cuchillo.

"nos vio" dijo Hawkeye.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!"

"se están acercando" dijo War Machine preparando sus armas "debemos…"

"hiissssssssss" todos voltearon para ver a las mismas mujeres corriendo por el pasillo, las paredes y el techo hacia ellos.

"oh demonios" dijo Hawkeye disparando sus flechas "¡es por esto que odio la magia!" sin dejar de disparar pero las mujeres pero las esquivaban o las detenían.

"¡¿Cómo resisten tanto?!" grito War Machine usando las metralletas de sus brazos pero por mas que les disparaban nada parecía detenerlas hasta que una de las mujeres lo empujo contra la pared.

"¡Rhodey!" grito Wasp disparando sus aguijones.

"¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Es un lugar muy pequeño para luchar!" grito Hawkeye.

"¡no podemos arriesgarnos a liberar a estas criaturas en las calles de Paris!" grito el Dr. Strange.

"¡entren aquí!" grito una voz detrás de los Avengers, era el científico que estaba oculto en la habitación "¡rápido!"

"¡debemos alejarlas por un segundo!" grito el hechicero recitando un conjuro que creó un campo de fuerza que los separo de las mujeres diabólicas el tiempo suficiente para entrar a la habitación pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar, estas solo se quedaron quietas y se arrodillaron viéndolos sin moverse.

"no se preocupen…" dijo el científico "no entraran"

"¡por el ojo de agamotto! ¡¿Qué diablos has hecho?!" grito el Dr. Strange.

Nueva Avalón, Symkaria.

"todo listo señor" dijo la inteligencia artificial.

"gracias Jarvis" dijo Ironman guardando los brazos mecánicos "cuando quieras, Gawain"

Al momento el primero de los hombres de Arturo voló contra Stark mientras el intentaba dispararle con sus rayos repulsores pero este creaba escudos rectangulares de energía, siguió así hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un codazo en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo.

"¿Cómo se siente Stark? Gawain te dará más dolor" dijo en tercera persona volando nuevamente contra él mientras Ironman se volteaba a verlo logrando esquivar una patada hacia su cabeza, dejándolo a suficiente distancia para que Tony pudiera dispararle con ambos rayos repulsores que no pudo esquivar o amortiguar con los escudos haciéndolo volar de regreso y dejándolo fuera de combate.

"bien hecho Stark" dijo Arturo "la primera victoria es tuya"

"oh, lo sé… y gracias por traer el premio al combate ¿ahora lo ves el grial?" dijo Ironman apuntando al kit de extremis "ahora no lo-" pero cuando disparo el mismo escudo de energía se interpuso en su objetivo "… tenía que intentarlo" retrayendo su máscara "buen escudo de repulsores, Meredith" viendo a su ex empleada celebrar por su logro.

"¿intentas escapar de la competencia Tony? Me desilusionas" dijo Arturo.

"claro que te desilusiono, eres un idiota, la vida es una desilusión para los idiotas y aunque esté jugando tu juego, esto no es un juego para mi" dijo Tony volviendo a ponerse su máscara y caminar hacia su arsenal.

"¿tus rayos no pueden atravesar esos escudos?" pregunto Spiderwoman a la rubia a su lado.

"seguramente, pero Tony firmo contratos en esta lucha, si intervenimos podríamos perder el kit de extremis y estar en guerra con Symkaria, es mejor que nos mantengamos al margen y estar preparadas para cualquier cosa" explico la Capitana Marvel.

"creo que estas solo en esto Tony"

**_Yyyyyyyy, es todo por ahora mis amigos, estén atentos por el próximo capítulo, que será muy especial, muy, muy especial_**

**_Spiderman: no me gusta como sonríes-_**

**_Y a mí como cocinas._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Nos volvemos a ver lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, yo lo hice._**

**_Spiderman: por supuesto que lo hiciste, es tuyo-_**

**_Yo: sabes, me estoy cansando de tu actitud, los fics contigo y un harem son casi inexistentes, deberías darme las gracias-_**

**_Spiderman: y un desodorante-_**

**_Yo: … y entonces- sacando un teclado y empezando a escribir- al asombroso Spiderman le empezó a dar urticaria en la espalda mientras las hormigas rojas de Antman entraban en sus pantalones-_**

**_Spiderman: ¡esto no ah terminado!- corriendo rascándose la espada y siendo seguido por una colonia de hormigas rojas._**

**_Y mientras el corre, les presento a _****_Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka_****_, ella es una lectora que aparecerá en los omakes al principio a fin, como si fuera mi pasante._**

**_Ethel Miyatzaky Tanak_****_a_**: **_¡saludos!-_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 14: homo extremis

"ok, a menos que tengan un as bajo la manga, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse" dijo Ironman entrando a su contenedor "Jarvis, baja los escudos del torso y dame una unidad de hackeo"

"si señor"

"siguiente round" dijo Ironman saliendo del contenedor y viendo al de la armadura con visor rojo. Al momento empezó disparando sus repulsores rojos mientras su oponente amortiguaba los disparos con el escudo de energía y le devolvía los disparos del mismo color que el escudo. En su distracción el hombre de hierro aprovecho para disparar en la pierna expuesta de su oponente haciéndolo caer de rodillas y otro disparo en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

"está jugando con nosotros" dijo uno de los caballeros de Arturo.

"así es, Stark está intentando penetrar en los escudos" dijo Meredith revisando los escudos del kit de extremis con su tableta "ja, eso nunca podrá funcionar por segunda vez, pase años perfeccionando la seguridad y… "

"ok Meredith, lo admitiré" dijo Ironman elevándose en el aire viendo a su oponente tratar de levantarse "tu seguridad electrónica ha mejorado, Jarvis, concentra la energía en el reactor del pecho" cargando su armadura para usar el unirayo de su pecho dejando fuera al segundo caballero "pero el diseño de tu exoesqueleto aun es defectuoso" descendiendo y volviendo a caminar hacia su arsenal.

"esto es demasiado aburrido" dijo la pelinegra.

"no se preocupen damas, pronto acabara esto" dijo Tony entrando al contener con los brazos mecánicos desplegados "Jarvis, cambia la unidad de hackeo por poder de fuego, cambia el repulsor izquierdo por un laser ultravioleta"

"como usted diga señor" respondió la inteligencia artificial.

"gracias, eres un encanto" dijo Tony saliendo de su arsenal y viendo a su tercer oponente con el visor verde "¿y quién eres tú?"

"Lancelot"

"¿y eso es porque eres el mejor o porque tienes un romance con la esposa del jefe a sus espaldas?" en respuesta el oponente solo se inclino brevemente hacia adelante "un artista marcial en un traje mecánico, no me impresiona mucho, es decir, me gusta el estilo James Bond del lugar, pero…"

"hay más que eso" dijo Lancelot poniendo un pie atrás y inclinándose con los brazos al frente "solo pelea conmigo"

"hey, como quieras…" dijo Ironman disparando el repulsor pero este logro esquivarlo elevándose en el aire, causando una pequeña explosión por el impacto, siguió disparando con su repulsor derecho pero Lancelot solo los esquivaba en el aire hasta que apago la bota izquierda aumentando la potencia de la otra y dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder.

"impresionante, uso la fuerza del propulsor para dar un buen golpe a Tony" dijo Capitana Marvel.

"ok amigo, tú te lo buscaste" dijo Ironman elevándose en el aire siguiendo a Lancelot mientras disparaba con el mismo repulsor pero Lancelot seguía esquivando los disparos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de para darle un codazo impulsado por el laser del brazo haciendo que Ironman caiga creando un cráter por el impacto.

"¡vamos Stark! ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!" grito Jessica viendo al hombre de hierro levantarse.

"que decepción Tony" dijo Arturo.

"si, ni siquiera has utilizado tu repulsor izquierdo… ¿Por qué no has usado tu repulsor izquierdo?" dijo Lancelot usando su armadura para escanearlo "eso no es un repulsor"

"¡Merlín! ¡el grial!" grito Arturo

"¡ahora Carol!"grito Ironman extendía su brazo izquierdo se disparo un delgado laser que impacto contra el kit de extremis acompañado por los rayos de energía de la Capitana Marvel, pero esta vez lo destruyo en una gran explosión.

"el campo de fuerza tenía un lindo diseño, muy bueno, con energía kinetica ¿pero hacerlo permeable a la luz? Lo dejaba abierto a todo tipo de láseres, especialmente a un rayo X de alta intensidad, como el mío y vulnerable a los rayos kree de mi amiga" dijo Ironman retrayendo su máscara, viendo a Meredith en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas "deberías haber ampliado el rango de protección en vez de ir tan lejos en esa excesivamente"

"no de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo" se decía una y otra vez la ex empleada de Stark Industries.

"¡peor la apuesta!" grito Arturo quitándose el casco de la armadura "¡firmaste contratos para…!"

"búscame en la corte, en una corte estadounidense" dijo Ironman caminando tranquilamente hacia su arsenal con sus compañeras Avengers "tengo amigos abogados, muy buenos, y si lo haces, encontraremos algún modo de envolverte como un cómplice en la muerte de Maya Hansen" pateando una de las pequeñas partes del kit de extremis "nunca me hice pasar por un maldito caballero" bajando la máscara del casco y despegando con su arsenal junto a la Capitana Marvel que cargaba a Spiderwoman en su espalda.

"¿lo tenias planeado?" pregunto Jessica.

"algo así, sabía que tendrían protegido el extremis, solo necesitaba entretener a ese fanfarrón" respondió el hombre de hierro.

"¿pero que pasara con los aumentados?" pregunto Carol.

"Meredith le hizo una modificación al extremis para conectarlos con sus armaduras y los pilotos, no importa si se van de la isla, tarde o temprano el extremis los consumirá por el mal uso"

"¿y ahora que genio?" pregunto la arácnida.

"volvemos a Nueva York, espero que a los demás les este yendo bien" dijo Ironman.

Colombia, mansión Valencia.

"entonces ¿Quién baila con quien?"

"¡rrrraaaaaaaahhh!" grito Wolverine saltando contra Wiplash que envolvió sus látigos contra él, mientras que el Capitán lanzaba su escudo contra vibro pero este se lo devolvió con sus golpes sísmicos y Firebrand se elevaba y dispara fuego contra Black Widow que lo esquivaba con su agilidad.

"eso me deja a…" dijo Spiderman viendo al Laser Viviente flotado "eehh… ¿y si jugamos a las damas chinas?"

"¡muere insecto!" grito el Laser Viviente disparando contra Spiderman.

"¡por última vez, soy un arácnido!" grito Spidey esquivando los golpes del villano de Ironman.

"¡aléjate de mi fenómeno mutante!" grito Wiplash usando sus látigos eléctricos para cortarle el pecho a Wolverine.

"que malas palabras elegiste bub" dijo Wolverine sujetando el látigo con su mano y tirando de el atrayendo a Wiplash golpeándolo en la cara, en su desesperación Wiplash uso su envolvió el látigo alrededor del cuello del mutante, tirándolo sobre si mismo pero Wolverine logro cortar la cuerda eléctrica y aterrizando de pie.

"¡oye!" grito Wiplash usando su otro látigo para envolverlo en el cuello del mutante y aumentar las descargas "huesos de metal, mala combinación"

"¡gaaaaaahh!" grito el mutante de las garras sujetando la cuerda de su cuello, vio directamente al villano para luego levantarse envolver el látigo en su brazo y cuerpo hasta que estuvo a centímetros de Wiplash para golpearlo en la cara, abdomen y por ultimo un buen cabezazo que lo dejo fuera de juego "basura tecnológica"

"¡quédate quieta!" grito Firebrand disparando su fuego mientras Black Widow disparaba de sus brazaletes pero las municiones se derretían antes de impactar.

"_esto tomara toda la vida_" pensó Black Widow analizando su ambiente, rápidamente corrió hacia el auto saltando hacia el techo, Firebrand siguió disparando que cuando entro en contacto con el auto genero una explosión que la impulso hacia la mujer de fuego, cuando estuvo cerca saco un cable delgado que rodeo el cuello de Firebrand haciéndola caer con ella, cuando llego al suelo solo basto dos golpes en la cara, uno en el cuello y un rodillazo en la espalda para dejarla fuera de combate.

"detente esto mientras puedas hijo" dijo el Capitán América cubriéndose con su escudo de los ataques de Vibro.

"¡cierra la boca anciano!" grito Vibro golpeando sus puños uno contra el otro creando una onda de choque que hizo retroceder al súper soldado.

A la primera oportunidad el Capitán lanzo el escudo contra el villano pero solo se tuvo que agachar.

"¿eso es todo anciano?" dijo Vibro sin ver como el escudo rebotaba y lo golpeaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿Qué te pareció el anciano?"

"_¡piensa Parker, piensa!_" gritaba Spiderman en su mente mientras esquivaba los disparos del Laser Viviente y le disparaba sus dardos de los lanzadores pero sin éxito "_bien, el es energía, no tienes un arma de fotones o un laser… pero si un arma sónica_" pensó Spidey lanzando telaraña al visor de su casco haciendo que el villano de Ironman "¡activar sonics!" al momento el ataque sónico de su traje se activo afectando al Laser.

"¡aaaaaaaaaaggghhh!" grito el Laser Viviente con las manos en la cabeza como los rayos de su cuerpo se contraían contra este"¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"¡mi nuevo disco de rap!" grito Spiderman saltando y golpeando al Laser en la cabeza para luego pegar redes en sus hombros y estrellarlo contra el suelo "espero que hayas disfrutado del demo, no hagas versiones piratas"

"¿están todos bien?" pregunto el súper soldado.

"jamás me sentí mejor" dijo Wolverine mientras su factor regenerativo curaba las quemaduras y los cortes.

"el Sr. Rosado me ha dado una pista" dijo Spidey "el vino hacia mí directamente, atravesando paredes"

"Así que esa es una ruta directa al lugar en el que estaba" dijo la agente de SHIELD

"que será el mismo lugar en donde esta lo que estaban protegiendo, extremis" dijo el Capitán haciendo que todos se metan por los huecos hasta que llego a la habitación a un lado donde estaba la niña, donde estaba el mismo hombre que contrato a los villanos.

"lotería" dijo Spiderman apuntándole con sus manos, Natasha con sus disparadores y Wolverine sacando sus garras.

"muy bien señor Valencia, todo termino" dijo el Capitán América.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!" decía el hombre levantando las manos "no pueden hacerlo"

"eso decía Charlie Sheen y ¿qué le paso?" dijo Spiderman.

"por favor, permítanme explicarles, solo necesito un día mas"

"¿Por qué escucharte?" dijo Wolverine.

"por favor, se los explicare"

Flash Back, hace un año, Colombia.

"papa, tenemos que hablar" dijo la misma chica que estaba en la habitación, caminando hacia la sala donde estaba su padre "he descubierto… algo, algo que deberías saber"

"siempre supe que este día llegaría, Juliana, eres una chica lista" dijo el señor Valencia "siempre me enorgullecí de eso" volteando a ver a su hija "nunca mentí, soy un hombre de negocios, solo que mi negocio es el polvo, el poder y el dinero de las drogas han construido nuestra vida entera, no soy un monstruo, pero he hecho lo necesario para mantenerlo, pero si vienes aquí a juzgarme, recuerda que compre esta forta…"

"papa, por favor" interrumpió su hija "lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, no eso, solo escúchame… tengo cáncer"

"¿Qué?" dijo Valencia en shock.

"es un tipo raro de cáncer, hay errores en el centro de reparaciones de mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo no sabe como sanar… y no hay cura…"

"la hay" dijo valencia abrazando a su hija "tiene que haberla"

Fin del Flash Back

"extremis reescribe el centro de reparación, ese es su mecanismo" dijo Spiderman dando un paso al frente "le dice al cuerpo como reconstruirse siguiendo un diseño especifico, lo programaste para normalizar su comportamiento"

"intentamos de todo, era la única opción que me quedaba" dijo el padre de la niña

"¡hey arácnido segundo round!" grito el Laser Viviente apareciendo en la sala.

"¡Laser! ¡Aléjate, aléjate! No podemos arriesgar la tecnología"

"vete Laser, esto no te incumbe ya" dijo el Capitán.

"gaste todo mi dinero en la subasta para conseguirlo, cada maldito centavo… estoy acabado, pero Juliana… Juliana no puede terminar así"

"¡espera! ¡¿Qué hay del resto de tu dinero?!" grito el Laser.

"vete, Laser" dijo Spiderman.

"¡nos prometiste-!" fue callada cuando el arácnido le dio un golpe directo a la cara que lo hizo atravesar la otra pared "…puede… esperar" dijo tumbado entre los escombros.

"Ironman dijo que había 2 señales, uno debe ser la niña moribunda ¿pero y la otra?" pregunto Black Widow poniendo su mano en el hombro del arácnido para calmarlo.

"aquí huele a cadáver" dijo Wolverine olfateando el aire "adivinare, hallaste a otro paciente sin nada que perder, pero murió por el tratamiento… pero ella se está muriendo"

"si"

"si alguien está demasiado débil cuando extremis intenta reconstruirlos, los destruirá" explico el arácnido.

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no" repetía el traficante.

"tú eres el líder Cap. ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Spidey.

"… eres un científico Peter ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer?" susurro el súper soldado.

"¿con esto?" pregunto incrédulo el arácnido señalando a la niña con el pulgar "Cap, soy listo si, hago aparatos para Spiderman y ese tipo de cosas, pero el extremis esta fuera de mi liga, apenas si entiendo como esa cosa te hace escupir fuego"

"cuando Ironman estuvo a punto de morir se inyecto extremis, casi lo mata" dijo la agente de SHIELD "pero sobrevivió, algo le hizo a su dosis de extremis"

"¿y esperan que haga lo mismo que el hombre que invento una armadura en una cueva con un poco de metal?"

"no, esperamos que seas quien siempre has sido, un héroe" dijo Wolverine sorprendiendo a los otros Avengers por su forma de hablar "ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo funciona, tu eres el más cercano, así que llama a Stark y ponte a trabajar cabeza de tela"

"… ¿Tony estas allí?" pregunto Spiderman usando su comunicador.

"impresionante Logan, jamás creí que dirías esas palabras" dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

"si dicen algo, lo negare"

Catacumbas de Paris.

"está escrito" dijo el hombre con el arma "el gran negro infinito será traído a este mundo en un cuerpo mortal, luchamos para que así sea, pero la carne es demasiado débil como para soportarlo, el contenedor siempre se rompe, y pensamos, este es el mundo modernos, podemos hacer un contenedor más fuerte"

"extremis" dijo Wasp.

"creamos vehículos adecuados para la semilla del negro infinito, mas fuertes, mas rápidas, inmunes al dolor, inmunes a los sentimientos" dijo el hombre viendo a las mujeres quitas "una mente que no se fragmentara cuando comprenda su majestuosidad, sin mente alguna"

"es oficial, está loco" susurro Hawkeye.

"debemos haber cometido un error, se volvieron locas, nuestras armas de pacificaron… fueron insuficiente" viendo los cuerpos esparcidos y despedazados de sus compañeros.

"debemos irnos de aquí, esto es una atrocidad" dijo el Dr. Strange.

"están atrapadas ahí, esa parte de la programación se mantuvo, no pueden atravesar el circulo"

"las programaste para ser supersticiosas, tus ilusiones se cruzan con la súper ciencia… y de repente tenemos demonios"

"oh genial, esto se pone cada mes mejor" dijo Hawkeye.

"pues al menos no harás nada más" dijo War Machine activando la metralleta de su hombro para dispararle al extremis.

"¡no!" grito el hombre disparando el laser de su arma hacia la armadura, pero el disparo reboto.

"¡Rhodey!" grito Wasp acercándose.

"estoy bien, los escudos soportaron"

"pero la pared no" dijo el arquero sacando una flecha al ver el enorme hueco en la pared donde estaban los símbolos.

"n-" el hombre no pudo terminar ya que una de las mujeres entro a la habitación para sujetarlo y partirlo a la mitad.

"¡armadura completa la misión!" grito Rhodey empezando a disparar todas las armas de fuego de su armadura a la vez que Hawkeye disparaba sus flechas, Wasp sus aguijones y el Doctor usaba sus hechizos.

Todos disparaban con lo que podían hasta que terminaron acorralados contra la pared intacta.

"¡¿alguno tiene un plan?!" grito el agente de SHIELD.

"¡si disparamos hacia arriba, nos seguirán hasta Paris y será una masacre bíblica!" grito Janet.

"¡pues en segundos nos harán pedazos!"

"¡tengo una idea! ¡Señor Rhodes use las grabaciones, copia los símbolos!" grito el Dr. Strange.

"¡armadura copia los símbolos de las grabaciones, rápido!" gritaba War Machine haciendo que una de las armas de fuego se desvié y empiece a escribir los mismo símbolos que las mujeres poseídas tenían en el cuerpo, a su alrededor.

"¡¿no puedes ir mas rápido?!" grito Hawkeye al quedarse sin flechas y usar su arco como arma.

"¡ponte tú la armadura la próxima vez!" grito War machine cuando las mujeres de repente se quedaron quietas, los símbolos ya habían sido grabados.

"¿terminamos?" pregunto la castaña volviendo a su tamaño.

"espera" apuntándole al kit de extremis y disparándole con ambos rayos repulsores haciéndolo pedazos "si"

"¿y qué haremos con ellas?" pregunto el rubio picando la cabeza de una con la punta del arco.

"no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellas, sus almas y cuerpos están perdidas, lo único que podemos hacer es… acabar con su sufrimiento" dijo el hechicero supremo.

"veamos si funciona" dijo el mejor amigo de Tony apuntándole a la cabeza con el repulsor y haciéndole explotar la cabeza "si, ahora pueden morir"

"no quiero ver" dijo Wasp encogiéndose y cubriéndose la cara hacia la pared.

"yo tampoco" dijo Hawkeye haciendo lo mismo que Wasp.

"armadura, toma el control, carga total, dispara a las cabezas… apaga la visualización hasta que esto termine"

Colombia, Mansión Valencia.

"(ok, ahora, debes inyectarla con cuidado, una dosis extra o menos podría ser fatal)" dijo Ironman a través del comunicador guiando a Spiderman en el proceso para reducir la agresividad del extremis.

"gracias Tony" dijo Spiderman cortando la comunicación cargando el inyector de extremis.

"¿Por qué no se incluían estas instrucciones en el extremis?" pregunto el Capitán América.

"es difícil hacerlo cuando tienes un arma en la cabeza, afecta la motivación" dijo Wolverine.

"por favor, salva a mi hija" dijo Valencia "t-te daré lo que sea"

"¿Lo que sea?" dijo Spidey acercándose a la niña "regresa a la amiga de Tony al mundo" inyectando el extremis modificado en su torrente sanguino. A los pocos segundos de hacerlo su respiración y ritmo cardiaco empezaron a mejorar.

"¡gracias, gra…!"

"por favor, no me lo agradezcas" interrumpió el arácnido "hayas querido salvarla o no, eres un traficante, formaste tu imperio y poder aprovechándote del dolor, debilidad y el sufrimiento de los demás, arruinando sus vidas con las drogas" guardando el inyector de extremis en el kit y cargándolo hacia el quinjet.

"su niña va a vivir señor Valencia" dijo el Capitán "y usted va a ir a prisión"

Más tarde, Quinjet.

"_de verdad que la hiciste_" pensó Spiderman sentado en el quinjet, luego de que usaron los cañones para destruir el kit de extremis "_¿y si esa niña era la razón por la que Hela quería que hicieras esto? ¡aaaaaaaaaaahghhhh! Odio esto_"

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Natasha sentándose a un lado del arácnido.

"si, solo pensando"

"lo hiciste muy bien allá atrás"

"yo no hice nada, Tony es el que sabia como funciona extremis, yo solo seguí las instrucciones"

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?"

"¿hacer qué?" dijo el arácnido rascándose la cabeza.

"eso"

"¿rascarme la cabeza? Es que acabo de cambiar de acondicionador" dijo Spidey pero al ver la expresión de la rusa hizo silencio "¿hablas de no darme crédito?"

"Peter, se que ocultas algo" dijo la rusa sorprendiendo y asustando al arácnido "debes tener tus razones, pero lo que se, es que eres un héroes, lo que hiciste allá atrás, le salvaste la vida a esa chica, porque si puedes evitarlo, tu no dejas que nadie muera, sea bueno o malo"

"… gracias Natasha"

**CLANK, CLANK, CLANK.**

Todos voltearon hacia adelante para ver a Ironman volando a un lado del Quinjet y saludándolos con la mano.

"jamás entenderé a Stark" dijo el Capitán abriendo la puerta de carga del Quinjet. Unos segundos después la puerta se deslizo dando paso a Ironman, Spiderwoman y la Capitana Marvel, también a su lado estaba el Príncipe de Asgard, Thor que llevaba en su espalda al científico de rayos Gamma.

"hola a todos ¿Cómo les fue?" fijo Stark quitándose directamente el casco de la armadura.

"eh, peleamos con villanos, rompimos paredes, escuchamos una desgarradora historia, un monologo de villano, ya sabes, lo usual" respondió el arácnido "¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?"

"Steve nos llamo" dijo el Dr. Banner.

"¡saludos compañeros, derrotaremos a IMA y vengaremos la muerte de la ex novia de Tony!" grito Thor con su martillo levantado

"¿Cómo les fue?" pregunto otra vez Spiderman.

"aburrido, solo vimos a Stark pelear contra unos idiotas aumentados con armaduras baratas" respondió Spiderwoman.

"hable con Rhodey, dicen que ya destruyeron el extremis en Paris, busquémoslos, ya tengo la ubicación exacta del último kit de extremis"

"_que no sea un lugar con calor, que no sea un lugar con calor, que no sea un lugar con calor_" se repetían en la mente Spiderman y Spiderwoman.

"esta en el desierto"

"demonios" dijeron al mismo tiempo los arácnidos.

Más tarde.

"¿hey Jan estas bien?" pregunto Spiderman viendo a la fundadora Avenger con la mirada perdida. Luego de haber buscado al equipo de Paris, todos tenían la mirada perdida "te ves como una…" solo basto con que Janet se voltee a verlo para que se callara "increíble y hermosa mujer con la que no debería meterme" sentándose a un lado de la castaña.

"**suspiro** no es tu culpa Peter"

"¿entonces qué paso?"

"…en Paris… había un sujeto, o varios no lo sé, que… experimentaron con mujeres con el extremis, para hacer alguna especie de abracadabra… las destrozaron… poseídas por algo… al final… Rhodey no tuvo más opción que… volarles la cabeza… ¿es esto lo que nos espera? ¿Es esto a lo que nos dedicaremos el resto de nuestra?"

"sinceramente, no lo sé, pero eso es lo bueno" dijo Spidey confundiendo a la castaña "tómame como ejemplo, debería estar bajo tierra, pero aquí me tienes, el Cap debería estar en una casa de soldados retirados pero aquí lo tienes, en sus mejores años, luchando contra cosas que nunca imagino y la lista sigue, el punto es, que por mas futuros que visitemos, dimensiones alternativas que veamos, no sabemos que nos espera, pero para eso somos un equipo, para no enfrentar las cosas solos"

"… gracias Peter" dijo Janet mirando directamente a los ojos de la máscara, se movió levemente hacia Peter y sorpresivamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del arácnido "eres un gran amigo" ninguno de los otros Avengers le tomo importancia, estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, con excepción de una rusa pelirroja que no les quitaba la mirada de encima y apretaba los dientes.

"…eh… Jan… tal vez no sea el momento pero..."

"no lo he vuelto a ver" dijo Wasp "desde Carnage City… desde que discutimos… no veo a Hank… ni nos hablamos, estamos en ese 'tiempo fuera'… pero nada más… y sé que no has dicho nada porque nadie me mira diferente… pero lo hare, tengo que enfrentarlo, no ahora… y agradezco que estés ahí para ayudarme"

"créeme que es difícil el no decir nada o hacer nada Jan, eh, pero no era eso lo que querida decirte… es que… tienes un pequeño pedazo de carne y piel en tu espalda" dijo Spidey sintiendo como el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado se sacudía levemente pero nada más "¿Jan?"

"quítalo" dijo Janet sin moverse "solo… quítalo"

"está bien" usando su brazo para tomar del pedacito de carne con los dedos y tirarlo a la esquina para cubrirlo con su telaraña. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse entre dientes.

"no es gracioso Peter" dijo molesta la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

"no, los chistes de Thor no son graciosos, pero admite que si lo es" todavía riéndose un poco más fuerte, lentamente el ceño fruncido de la Avenger fue desapareciendo y comenzaba a reírse al mismo tono que el arácnido.

"hey Nat ¿estás bien?" dijo Hawkeye viendo a su compañera de SHIELD que parecía enojada, aun mas de lo normal "es que Jess dice que…" el arquero se quedo callado cuando la pelirroja volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina que asustaría a Hulk "… le diré que estas bien" dándose vuelta y caminando hasta su novia sin decir nada.

"muy bien equipo, llegamos" dijo el Capitán América deteniendo el Quinjet en el aire, todos fueron a la parte trasera de la nave, la puerta de carga se abrió mostrando debajo de ellos nada más que arena.

"¿seguro que estamos en el lugar indicado Ironman?" dijo Thor.

"tu duda me lastima Thor, debajo de nosotros hay una placa cubierta de arena, que es la entrada a la base de IMA con el extremis" explico Ironman.

"¿entonces qué? ¿Tocamos la puerta?" pregunto Bruce.

"oh, querido Bruce, no sé cómo decirte esto" dijo Tony poniendo su mano en el hombro del científico "… así que solo lo hare" empujando al doctor por la puerta dejándolo caer libremente desde metros de altura en el cielo "salió bastante bien" viendo a Bruce caer para luego levantar la mirada y notar que todos lo miraban fijamente de forma reprobatoria "¿Qué? Oh vamos, como si nunca lo hubieran pensado" escuchando un potente rugido.

"**suspiro**, ok, Avengers reúnanse" dijo el súper soldado pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Dentro de la base de IMA.

Como cualquier base escondida, esta estaba compuesta por túneles recubiertos con metal para su mantenimiento, con barios guardias armados y científicos, todos con los mismos uniformes, había un pasillo que tenía otros a los costados, que guidaba a un gran salón que parecía ser el principal, donde se encontraba una gran computadora con guardias, 2 científicos frente a la computadora, detrás de ella había un gran tanque con un liquido anaranjado brillante, era el extremis restante.

"entonces ¿veras el juego esta noche?" dijo uno de los guardias.

"no, solo me quedare en mi casa comiendo helado hasta quedarme dormido" respondió otro guardia.

**¡KABOOOOOM!**

Una enorme explosión derribo la puerta principal arrancándola llevándose puesto a los primeros guardias, mostrando a los Avengers, Thor, Ironman, War Machine, Capitana Marvel, Wasp encogida, y el Dr. Strange flotando y el resto del equipo de pie en posición de pelea.

"buenos días, ¿Quién ordeno la pizza especial de los Avengers? Recuerden si no llegamos en 30 minutos, les toca una paliza gratis" dijo Spiderman golpeando su palma con su puño.

"los Avengers" dijo una voz masculina mecánica, al fondo del pasillo una enorme cabeza sobre una silla flotadora con brazos y cuerpos minúsculos "sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que aparecer"

"tenía que ser Modok" dijo Hawkeye sacando una flecha de su carcaj "su cabezota siempre me da nauseas"

"¡no se llevaran el extremis!" grito Modok "¡soldados de IMA ataquen!" muchos de los guardias y algunos científicos se quitaron la parte de arriba de su traje mostrando los ojos brillantes casi llameantes que corrían contra ellos.

"¿todos son aumentados?" pregunto Spiderwoman.

"si" respondió Ironman.

"debí quedarme con Luke en los New Avengers"

"¡Avengers reúnanse!" grito el Capitán América corriendo contra los soldados de IMA dando la señal para que el equipo responda.

"¡Hulk aplasta!" grito el gigante verde golpeando a los aumentados.

"¡sufran la ira de Mjolnir mortales malvados!" grito el dios del trueno lanzando su martillo.

"¡necesitamos nuestro propio grito de batalla!" grito Spiderman golpeando a los aumentados cerca, pero estos volvían a levantarse.

"¡Stark! ¡¿Dónde está el extremis?!" grito el Capitán bloqueando los disparos de los aumentados con su escudo.

"¡en esa cúpula de cristal ridículamente grande!" grito Ironman disparando sus rayos repulsores.

"¡no se acercaran a nuestro logro más grande!" grito Modok usando el rayo de su cabeza contra Ironman arrojándolo contra la pared.

"¡Tony!" grito War Machine volando contra la cabeza gigante.

"¡si alguien tiene la oportunidad de destruirlo, hágalo!" dijo el Capitán lanzando su escudo dejando fuera a algunos de los aumentados.

"¡voy por el!" grito la Capitana Marvel volando hacia el extremis pero uno de los aumentos logro sujetarla del pie y con su nueva fuerza hacerla retroceder para ser rodeada de los aumentados.

"¡¿estas cosas nunca se mueren?!" grito Black Widow luego de ya haberle disparado a varios de los aumentados pero estos no se caían o parecía afectarles. Uno de los soldados de IMA logro sujetarla del cuello para aprisionarla contra la pared asfixiándola.

"¡Nat!" grito Hawkeye disparando sus flechas a diestra y siniestra acompañado por Spiderwoman.

"la famosa Black Widow, solo otra cara bonita" dijo el aumentado.

"¡a diferencia de ti, cuando acabe contigo!" grito Spiderman saltando sobre los aumentados para sujetar de ambos lados de la cabeza al aumentado que sostenía a Natasha, y tirar con fuerza en una vuelta que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared, sin soltarlo, aterrizo en su pies para golpear la cara del aumentado contra la pared repetidas veces.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Wasp deteniendo al arácnido, que soltó la cabeza del aumentado inconsciente y esquivando el fuego de otros.

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso? estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeándolo ¿Por qué?_" pensó Spiderman enredando a uno de los aumentados, cuando vio lo que el aumentado así lo único que podía pensar era en golpearlo hasta descolocarle la cabeza.

"¿es todo lo que tu tecnología puede hacer?" dijo Modok usando el rayo de su cabeza para retener a War Machine y darle descargas.

"¡rraaaahhhh!" grito Ironman impulsándose y golpeando a Modok lo suficientemente fuerte para que suelte a su amigo.

"¡quítense de encima!" grito la Capitana Marvel usando su energía para mandar a volar a todos los aumentados a su alrededor "¡Thor ¿puedes llegar al extremis?!"

"¡estoy ocupado Capitana Marvel!" respondió el dios nórdico golpeando a los aumentados con su martillo.

"arácnido inferior, no podrán hacer nada contra el nuevo homo extremis" dijo uno de los aumentados intentando golpear al héroe arácnido pero este esquivaba los golpes sin esfuerzo.

"¿no tienes idea mecánicas y avanzadas? Pues entonces sabes…" dijo Spidey dando un rodillazo con fuerza en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse y a punto de golpearlo con fuerza pero el aumentado logro esquivarlo haciendo que el brazo se entierre en la pared hasta la mitad del bíceps "que tengo la fuerza aumentada de una araña aumentada" tirando con fuerza su brazo de la pared, mostrando parte del interior reforzado con concreto y barras de metal "… soy un genio" volvió a meter su mano para arrancar una de las tantas barras de metal y salto hacia el techo corriendo por el "¡hey Carol! ¡¿Te parece una onda de red como en los viejos tiempos?!"

"me gusta esa idea" dijo la rubia como el arácnido disparo su red hacia la mujer mitad kree, al momento lo atrapo y haciéndolo girar en su eje 2 veces antes de lanzar al arácnido hacia el extremis "extrañaba hacer eso" volviendo a dispararle a los aumentados.

"¡no extrañaba hacer esto!" grito Spiderman volando a toda velocidad hacia el tanque de extremis "ok… esto va a doler" aterrizando con sus pies y mano libre contra el tanque de golpe, tomo la barra con ambas manos para luego clavarlo con fuerza en el tanque, pero no lo suficiente para romperlo.

"¿esa es tu gran idea?" pregunto uno de los aumentados.

"no te creas, ¡Thor, pase largo!" grito Spiderman saltando del tanque contenedor.

"¡a la orden, amigo Spiderman!" grito Thor haciendo que de su martillo salgan los rayos para lanzarlo, a pesar de la cantidad de aumentados, logro golpear contra la barra de metal, que el contacto con la gran cantidad de energía eléctrica se descargo directamente contra el extremis que empezó a burbujear aun más de lo normal.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto el Dr. Strange

"los aumentados son fáciles contra descargas" explico Spiderman antes de que el tanque entero de extremis explotara de repente junto con las computadoras, generando una gran explosión que derribo a la mayoría de los aumentados de IMA pero también atrapo a Spiderman impulsándolo hacia una de las paredes golpeando su espalda contra el borde.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Wasp preocupada, volando hacia el arácnido y recuperando su forma normal "Peter ¿estás bien?" dijo en susurros.

"sobreviviré" dijo Spiderman con voz seca poniéndose de pie.

"¡no! ¡¿Pero que han hecho?!" grito Modok "¡esto es tu culpa Stark!" usando el rayo de su cabeza para atrapar al hombre de hierro y su mejor amigo "¡IMA acaben con ellos!"

"esto resulto mejor en mi cabeza" dijo Spiderman volviendo a ponerse en posición de pelea.

"Rhodey tengo una idea" dijo Ironman levantando la palma de la mano y cargando el rayo repulsor hacia War Machine.

"¿esta es tu idea?" pregunto War Machine sabiendo en lo que pensaba.

"sip"

"¡estoy listo Tony!" grito War Machine apuntando también el rayo repulsor hacia Ironman "¡hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!"

"¡deben estar bromeando!" grito Spiderman tomando a Wasp, en su modo miniatura, para cubrirla con ambas manos y darle la espalda a Modok y demás, mientras Wolverine hacia lo mismo con Black Widow y Hawkeye con Spiderwoman.

"¡dispara!" grito Ironman como ambos dispararon el rayo repulsor que choco frente a Modok, creando una esfera transparente que al momento exploto, la explosión, aunque no combustión, basto con la energía repulsora para derribar a todos en la base de IMA.

"la próxima… avisa" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie y dejando a Wasp libre "¿estás bien?"

"si, gracias" dijo Wasp flotando hacia el rostro del arácnido y dándole un pequeño, literalmente, beso en la mejilla antes de ir a revisar a sus amigos que se ponían de pie.

"con permiso" dijo Spiderman caminando sobre los cuerpos de los aumentados inconscientes "lo siento, disculpa, ponle un poco de hielo y estará mejor"

_Sentido arácnido._

"¡esto no termina!" grito un aumentado sujetando al arácnido y arrojándolo hacia el centro de la explosión.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Spiderwoman corriendo a ayudar a su versión masculina pero uno de los aumentados restantes se interpuso en su camino.

"¡raaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" grito el aumentado que ataco a Spiderman dando un gran salto para intentar golpear al arácnido, pero este logro esquivarlo haciendo que golpee el suelo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse el suelo empezó a temblar y las placas debajo de ellos se abrieron haciéndolos caer hacia el piso debajo de la base.

"¡Spidey! ¡Jess!" grito el agente de SHIELD tomando una de sus últimas flechas para dispararla hacia el techo y caer sostenido por una cuerda, pero al llegar un aumentado, mas grande que los otros, cayó frente a el "¡oh por amor de dios! ¡¿Nunca se rinden?!"

"aaaaggghhh" dijo Hulk empezando a encogerse mientras su piel verde se volvía a la normalidad, volviendo a ser Bruce Banner.

"rápido, tenemos que ayudar a nuestros compañeros" dijo Thor elevando su martillo.

"¡no irán a ningún lado!" grito Modok, de su silla salieron varios cañones y láser para disparar a los Avengers de pie.

"¡las armaduras de Tony y Rhodey están fuera!" dijo Wasp esquivando los disparos "¡algo de la explosión debió haberla averiado!"

"¡estos es totalmente humillante!" grito Ironman desde su armadura inmóvil.

"¡estaremos bien!" grito Spiderwoman "¡saquen a Tony y Rhodey de aquí! ¡Podemos manejarlo!" distrayéndose lo suficiente como para que el aumentado la tomara por sorpresa, sujetándola del cuello.

"¡Logan!" grito el súper soldado cubriéndose con su escudo.

"¡estoy en ello!" respondió el mutante de las garras resistiendo los disparos y derribando a los aumentados en su camino.

"¡quédate abajo!" grito Spiderman tomando de los pies al aumentado y elevándolo sobre sí mismo para golpearlo de cara contra el suelo. Este intento levantarse con una rodilla en el suelo pero rápidamente Spidey lo sujeto por atrás del cuello, quedando con las rodillas flexionadas, pasando su brazo izquierdo por delante y sujetando su cabeza con el derecho, pasándolo por debajo del brazo del aumentado. En su esfuerzo por zafarse vio a Spiderwoman a lo lejos en la pared de enfrente, siendo sujetada del cuello por el otro aumentado contra la pared, con el brazo en su cuello.

"los Avengers gritan sobre estar unidos…" dijo el aumentado "veamos… como lloran unidos ¡raaaaaaaaa!" concentrando el fuego, lo disparo por sus ojos, al igual que en la subasta secreta, marcando la pared y empezando a moverse lentamente hacia la arácnida. El otro aumentado se percato y de un segundo sujeto a Spiderwoman de ambos brazos y el cuello, dándole la posición perfecta para dar el golpe de gracia pero sin lastimarse demasiado.

"¡no lo hagas!" grito Spiderman intentando usar su fuerza, pero la explosión lo dejo débil y el extremis le daba mucha fuerza al soldado de IMA "¡alto!" ajeno a saberlo, una proyección fantasmal se formo a sus espaldas. Mostrando a Hela quien quería ver todo en primera persona pero en un estado fantasmagórico, en el que no sería vista ni oída.

"¡Jess!" grito Hawkeye corriendo en dirección de los arácnidos pero el aumentado lo sujeto por detrás para arrojarlo a la pared y sujetarlo contra ella hasta que Wolverine cayó sobre la espalda, clavando las 6 garras en ella y luego cortándole la cabeza "¡Jess!" grito otra vez el arquero como él y el mutante corrían hacia la acción.

"¡no podran detenernos!" grito Modok "¡yo soy el lider de IMA, yo soy la ciencia, yo sou Mod-!" fue interrumpido cuando la Capitana Marvel voló contra el incrustandolo en la pared para luego derretir sus armas con sus propias armas "¡hey, esto no es justo!" grito mientras veia a sus aumentados restantes ser derrotados.

"sabes lo que tienes que hacer Peter" dijo Hela sin importarle si la escuchara o no "ya lo hiciste una vez ¿recuerdas?… hazlo"

"¡altoooooo!" grito Spiderman otra vez intentando que su movimiento desista, quedándose sin opciones.

"..aaghh… nunca" dijo como pudo el aumentado cada vez más cerca de Spiderwoman.

"¿Qué estas esperando?" dijo la diosa de la muerte "hazlo"

"¡alto!" viendo el rayo a un cm de su compañera.

"¡hazlo!" grito Hela.

"¡raaaaahh!" grito Spiderman haciendo fuerza, tirando de ambos lados de la cabeza del aumentado hacia la izquierda rompiéndole el cuello, columna y desnucándolo al momento junto con un gran 'crack' que se escucho en toda la habitación. El rayo de los ojos del soldado se apago, cayendo al piso con el cuello totalmente torcido, con Spiderman detrás, cayendo en sus rodillas, con la respiración agitada y la mirada clavada hacia abajo, en el cuerpo sin vida del aumentado.

"¡no!" grito el aumentado que sostenía a Spiderwoman, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que esta dispare sus aguijones venenosos hacia su cabeza, liberándola, para barrer el suelo con su pie tirando al aumentad y golpeándolo en cuello y cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. La arácnida respiraba rápidamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Levanto la mirada para ver al arácnido que seguía respirando agitadamente y mirando sus manos. Lentamente empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él.

"..No…" dijo Black Widow en shock descendiendo en el momento preciso para verlo todo, junto al Capitán que cargaba a Ironman con Thor, acompañados por Wasp y el Dr. Banner, con el Dr. Strange cargando a Rhodey con la Capitana Marvel.

Todos habían visto como Spiderman le había roto el cuello al aumentado, desnucando la cabeza, para salvar a su compañera Avenger.

"no… no es posible" dijo Wasp cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

"…Peter…" dijo Jessica Drew al estar más cerca del arácnido.

"…aahhh… ¡yyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" grito Spiderman sin siquiera moverse. Lentamente la proyección de Hela descendió para abrazarlo por la espalda y frotar su mejilla contra su hombro

Spiderwoman se detuvo un momento ante el grito del arácnido que hizo eco en la habitación, pero a pesar de eso podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos de este, no dudo en acercarse y arrodillarse frente a él, para abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y acariciarla intentando calmarlo, pero no parecía haber resultado, aun con el uso de sus feromonas.

"hm, buen chico" dijo Hela besando su mejilla y desapareciendo del lugar al ver que los otros Avengers se acercaban y no necesitaba al hechicero supremo junto a ella.

Más tarde.

Nadie decía nada.

Luego de haber llamado a SHIELD para que se hiciera cargo de la base de IMA, todos, inclusive Thor, se subieron al Quinjet, volando en dirección de vuelta hacia la Mansión Avengers en Nueva York.

Con el Capitán y Ironman manejando la nave de los Avengers, el resto de equipo estaba sentado en la parte detrás, nadie se movía o decía algo, no sabían que decir.

Los que rotaban la vista hacia Spiderman lo veían sentado al fondo, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, las manos juntas y la cabeza apoyada contra ellas.

Sin expresarlo, todos querían levantarse de su lugar e ir con su compañero para hacerlo sentir mejor a su manera, pero no era necesario ser un telepata o ver su rostro para darse cuenta por lo que estaba pasando, cualquiera en la nave lo sabía de primera mano.

Y lo que esto simbolizaba para él, con todos esos años protegiendo sus ideales, haciendo que la gente cambie de opinión haciéndoles entender lo que significaba el mantener a todos vivos, aun a los villanos pero ahora… esos ideales habían sido aplastados por él mismo, no sabían qué pasaría con él.

Las horas pasaron hasta que volvieron al espacio Estado Unidense y finalmente a la Mansión Avenger.

"llegamos" dijo Ironman finalmente al estar flotando sobre la Mansión Avengers, lentamente fue descendiendo por la abertura hacia el interior por la entrada del Quinjet.

Al momento en que el Quinjet toco el suelo, Spiderman fue el primero en levantarse y salir lo mas rápido que podía de allí.

"Peter espera" dijo Steve Rogers siguiendo junto al resto del equipo pero al salir de la nave el arácnido se impulso hacia arriba saliendo por la entrada del hangar del Quinjet antes de que esta se cierre.

"¡Peter espera, no te vayas!" grito Wasp tratando de seguirlo pero la entrada se cerro, y aunque la abriera probablemente este ya se habría vuelto invisible o estaría demasiado lejos, así que la Avenger original no tuvo más opción que descender para ver el rostro de sus amigos y compañeros "¿y ahora que haremos?"

Nadie respondió, solo se miraban unos a los otros buscando que alguien tenga la respuesta, pero ninguno de ellos sabría cómo afrontar, que el héroe que conocían desde hace años y respetaban por ser quien era, había matado a alguien para salvar una vida.

**_Yyyyyy eso es todo, les dije que sería especial el capitulo, espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado y no se preocupen, escribiré la continuación tan rápido como pueda._**

**_Spiderman: ¡me hiciste matar a alguien!-_**

**_Yo: quieres calmarte, no es para tanto-_**

**_Spiderman: ¡mate a alguien por amor de dios!-_**

**_Yo: oh por favor, Superman mato a Zod en "el hombre de acero" y está bien ¿verdad Supi?-_**

**_Superman: veo el rostro de Zod en mis pesadillas cada noche-_**

**_Yo: … se acabo, Ethel, la macana eléctrica-_**

**_Ethel: si señor- pasándome la macana eléctrica_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo hasta que yo adiestre a este arácnido-_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Saludos a todos ¿no se la esperaban verdad? ¿Cuántos de ustedes pensaban que Spiderman estaba a punto de matar y le demostró a Hela lo contrario? Pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿ustedes no?_**

**_Spiderman: si- atado a una silla _**

**_Yo: Animo cabeza de tela, tengo una buena noticia-_**

**_Spiderman: ¿vas a soltarme?-_**

**_Yo: No… este será no solo el primer capítulo, si no mi primer capítulo sin edición, con Lemon-_**

**_Anya/ Hope: ¡Siiiiiii!- chocando las manos._**

**_Spiderman: ¿no tendré voz en esto?-_**

**_Yo: no-_**

**_Wasp: ¿y quién va primero?- apareciendo con las otras elegidas._**

**_Yo: no dire ni mu-_**

**_Hela: ¿en serio?- prendiendo fuego sus manos, Wasp encogiéndose, Emma volviéndose diamante, Shadowcat sacando una espada ninja, Sue volviéndose invisible, Tigra sacaba sus garras, Rogue se quitaba los guantes, Black Cat sacaba su látigo, Spiderwoman disparaba sus aguijones venenosos y Black Widow preparaba sus brazaletes._**

**_Yo: … ¡no me arrepiento de nada!- saltando por una ventana- ¡Deadpool rueda la cinta!-_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 15: una noche memorable

3 días más tarde.

Peter Reilly caminaba a su trabajo hacia su departamento. Así es, caminaba. Durante esos 3 días luego de lo sucedido, cosas cambiaron.

Flash Back, hace 3 días.

Spiderman se balanceaba a todo lo que le daban los brazos, ni siquiera se molestaba en descender para elevarse otra vez, solo disparaba su telaraña hacia adelante pare impulsarse y así sin parar.

Cuando finalmente llego a su departamento, apenas entro lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la máscara con fuerza para tirarla sobre la cama, lo mismo hizo con sus guantes. Intento quitarse la parte superior del traje pero su rapidez y movimientos erráticos le impedían el quitarse quedando con la cabeza atorada.

"¡aaaaaahh!" grito tirando con fuerza del traje desde el pecho haciendo que este se rompa a la mitad con varios pedazos cayendo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando sus viejos lanzadores de telaraña que ahora usaba para disparar los dardos, se los quito dejándolos caer al suelo. De ahí en más solo se quedo sentado mirando sus manos sin nada más, sino fuera porque su alarma sonó, no se habría dado cuenta de que estuvo toda la noche sin dormir.

Fin del Flash Back.

Y así fueron los siguientes 3 días, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran prueba de que no había dormido nada, Peter ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglar su traje para salir como Spiderman, no podía hacerlo, cada vez que veía su máscara en la cama solo, se repetía el momento en que mato al aumentado de IMA.

No había vuelto a la mansión Avengers tampoco, pero suponía que ninguno de sus compañeros había divulgado lo que hizo al resto de los Avengers o la Antorcha Humana probablemente lo estaría acosando o quien sabe que otro héroe haría.

También sabía que tanto Anya como Hope lo habían estado buscando, mas de una vez pasaron por su departamento después de sus horas de trabajo, pero él se quedaba en silencio hasta que se fueran. En varias ocasiones las había visto por una ventana o por la calle volando o balanceándose por la ciudad cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de que ellas siguieran.

Una vez más llego a su departamento sin darse cuenta. En cuanto entro fue directo a su habitación, la máscara y guantes estaban en la cama, la parte superior todavía rota en el suelo.

Se quito el saco y abrió la camisa para volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama, esa había sido su rutina durante los últimos 3 días, apenas si comía, lo único que seguía normal era el ducharse, por suerte.

"… yo… no puedo seguir así…" dijo Peter a si mismo pasando sus manos por su cara, en su mente se repetía lo sucedido una y otra vez, quería gritar y despertar como si de una pesadilla se tratase, pero sabía que no lo era, había matado a un hombre, malvado, pero un hombre.

Parte de él se decía que había salvado a Jessica, que era la única forma de hacerlo, se lo decía a cada momento sin ser suficiente "tengo… necesito ayuda…"

Tenía que hablar con alguien, que lo ayudara a sobreponerse y vivir con lo que hizo.

"_lástima que no tengo el numero de Punisher_" pensó Peter poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad "_pero… ¿con quién puedo hablar?_"

Escuela de Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada.

El director de la escuela Logan, o Wolverine, estaba en su oficina, con ropa común, terminando de revisar algunos papeles, si hubiera sabido que esto es a lo que se tendría que enfrentar, habría pensado 2 veces el ser el director de la escuela, también Charles pudo haberle advertido.

Estaba por guardar los papeles en el cajón de su escritorio hasta que sintió algo. Giro la cabeza hacia la parte oscura del techo.

**Sniff, sniff.**

"sal de una vez" dijo Wolverine cerrando el cajón y levantándose para cerrar la ventana que estaba en la parte oscura de la habitación "fue un buen intento" volviendo a sentarse.

De entra las sombras del techo una persona cayo con los pies de punta y una mano en el suelo, llevaba una sudadera gris con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, un gran pañuelo rojo cubriéndole la boca y unos jeans azules con zapatillas deportivas negras.

"¿tan malo fue?" dijo el hombre quitándose la capucha y el pañuelo mostrando a Peter Reilly.

"sabes que no puedes engañarme" dijo Wolverine viendo las enormes ojeras en el rostro del arácnido

"sabes porque vine"

"me sorprende que vengas conmigo"

"¿Quién mejor que él que es el mejor en lo que hace pero lo que hace no es muy bonito?"

"no arruines mi frase"

"¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunto Peter "¿Cómo… puedes soportar… el hacerlo todos los días y no… sentir?"

"hm… muchos tienen su forma de sobrellevarlo" dijo Logan abriendo el cajón final de su escritorio y sacando 2 pequeños bazos "esta es una" sacando del cajón y dejando en el escritorio un whisky de 20 años.

"¿esta es tu solución?" dijo Peter sentándose frente al director de la escuela "¿volverme alcohólico?"

"no" respondió sirviendo en ambos vasos "pero te ayudara hoy a hablar sin ponerte a llorar como niña" pasándole la bebida.

"si que sabes animar a alguien" dijo el arácnido tomando el vaso y bebiendo el whisky de un solo trago. Se sacudió levemente e hizo una expresión de desagrado un segundo "mas"

"no voy a decirte lo que esperas" dijo el mutante sirviéndole más y tomando el suyo lentamente "nada 'salvaste una vida, alégrate, supéralo bub' porque lo arruinarías"

"yo también te quiero"

"porque nunca nada te complace, si salvas a alguien te concentras en lo que deberías haber hecho, no en lo que hiciste, así as sido desde que te conozco"

"¿y qué esperas que haga?"

"hacer lo que haces, vivir con eso, hay niños en esta escuela que han matado más que tu, y como todos pensaron que nunca serian los mismo, y no fue así" dijo Wolverine guardando el whisky y los brazos "no será fácil aceptarlo al principio, pero te conozco, lo superaras, como todo lo demás y si un niño puede terne una vida normal ¿Qué te lo impide a ti?"

Peter se quedo pensando en las palabras del mutante unos segundos.

"gracias Logan" dijo Peter volviendo a cubrirse el rostro y la cabeza mientras abría la ventana "¿algún otro consejo?"

"ve a la mansión, antes de que decidan buscarte por la fuerza" respondió Wolverine viendo al arácnido saltar por la ventana y desapareciendo en la noche.

Mansión Avengers.

Peter entraba lo mas sigiloso posible por una de las ventanas de la mansión, no parecía haber así que le fue más fácil el caminar por la mansión.

_Sentido arácnido._

Un brazo se paso por su cuello para luego tirarlo al suelo.

"¡espera Natasha soy yo! ¡Soy Peter!" dijo Peter quitándose el pañuelo para mostrar su rostro.

"¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Natasha ayudando al arácnido a levantarse, estaba sorprendida de verlo aquí, sin noticias sobre Spiderman durante los últimos días estaba empezando a preocuparla.

"solo… pasaba por aquí" dijo Peter acomodándose la ropa.

"Peter… por favor"

"…hable con Wolverine hace un rato… le pedí ayuda… pero no me siento bien… y el dijo que pase por la mansión, que me estaban buscando"

"si… Tony no está, pero Steve está en la sala de entrenamiento…"

"eh… gracias" respondió el arácnido dándose vuelta y a punto de cubrirse el rostro otra vez.

"no puedes vivir el resto de tu vida así Peter" dijo la agente de SHIELD deteniendo a su compañero.

"¿de qué hablas?"

"te eh visto en tus peores momentos, y aun así salías como Spiderman a hacer tu trabajo, pero ahora te ocultas en…"

"¡pues no todos podemos ser asesinos sin remordimientos!" grito Peter dándose vuelta para encarar a la pelirroja rusa.

"¡¿acabas de decirme insensible?!"

"¡si las mallas de cuero te queda!"

"¡Esto es prueba de lo que digo!"

"¡¿quieres saber por qué no salgo como Spiderman?! ¡Por qué no puedo con mis manos manchadas!... se supone que… brindo esperanza a las personas que no la tienen… que era diferente a los demás, pero esto… solo probo que no soy nada que representaba antes de que Hela me devolvió a la vida… no puedo salir como Spiderman siendo alguien que mato a una persona para salvar una vida…"

"nunca es fácil el quitar una vida… en la sala roja… me entrenaron para no sentir nada con las misiones, pero con el tiempo que pase con los Avengers me he dado cuenta que parte de mis emociones seguían vivas, hasta el punto en que las acepte… tengo números en rojo, muchos, tengo mucho que compensar y dudo que lo que haga en mi vida sea suficiente para compensar los horrores que hice antes de SHIELD… y no voy a aburrirte diciendo que salvaste una vida, porque no sirve… pero salvaste a un amigo"

"¿dices que ahora debo asesinar para salvar?"

"digo que… hay decisiones difíciles que tomamos en nuestra vida, esta fue una… pero eso no cambia quien eres o que eres… no significa que vayas a asesinar a cualquier criminal"

"gracias Natasha… y lo siento, no fue justo de mi parte gritarte así"

"está bien…"

"no, no está bien… es como tu dijiste, eso no cambia lo que eres… eres una persona maravillosa que está ayudando a alguien que lo necesita y que no importa lo que digan de ella sigue adelante… gracias Nat" dijo Peter volviendo a darse vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Las palabras del castaño golpearon a la rusa, otra vez sentía esa rara sensación del pecho y venían a su mente recuerdos que creyó haber enterrado y olvidado hace mucho.

"Nancy Rushman" dijo Black Widow haciendo que el castaño se detenga pero no se voltee "¿la recuerdas?"

"como olvidarla" dijo Peter pensando que era una nombre que nunca escucharía otra vez, hace años el la encontró como Spiderman siendo asaltada por unos criminales cualquiera, luego de hablar con ella resulto que no recordaba nada por un suero hecho por Hydra en una misión y que creía que su nombre era Nancy Rushman, una maestra de primaria, totalmente diferente y opuesta a Black Widow, el la ayudo a recuperar sus recuerdos pero en el proceso la nueva personalidad de la rusa había desarrollado sentimientos por el arácnido, lamentablemente cuando recupero la memoria volvió a su personalidad original, cambiando la relación entre ambos "nunca lo dijimos pero… creí que no lo hablaríamos de nuevo"

"pues… tal vez no haya desaparecido como creíamos"

"¿Qué, escuchas su voz? ¿Cambias de personalidad? Porque creo que deberías hablar con otra persona acerca de…"

"no… hablo acerca de… lo que ella sentía por ti"

Peter podía ser despistado con muchas cosas, pero era claro lo que eso significaba. Giro la cabeza violentamente pero la agente de SHIELD no estaba más.

"odio cuando hace eso"

sala de entrenamiento.

El Capitán América, usando ropa deportiva, usaba su escudo para bloquear los disparos de las esferas robóticas que usaba para entrenar, bloqueo uno de los disparos para luego lanzar su escudo eliminando a los últimos drones.

Tomo una toalla para colocarla en su cuello mientras bebía de su botella de agua, ignorando a uno de los drones que parecía seguir funcionando, a pesar del gran corte hecho por el escudo en la capa exterior.

Lentamente se levanto y disparo su laser, aunque le erro por unos centímetros. Rápidamente el súper soldado tomo su escudo pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo una red se pego a la esfera y fue fuertemente tirado hacia la puerta para ser sujetado por un hombre.

"debe tener cuidado señor" dijo el hombre que sujetaba la esfera antes de que la presionara con fuerza aplastándola quedando con los dedos marcados "con su edad, no creo que se recupere"

"¿así sales ahora Pete?" dijo Steve limpiándose el sudor viendo la ropa común que llevaba.

"mi otro traje esta… algo dañado" respondió quitándose la capucha y el pañuelo para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"lo rompiste" dijo sorprendiendo al castaño, sentándose en la banca contra la pared.

"¿Cómo lo…?"

"Logan me llamo, el me lo dijo"

"pero yo no se lo dije a Logan"

"ahora tu me lo dijiste" dijo el Capitán dejándole la boca cerrada al arácnido.

"¿te crees Batman?" por un momento ambos Avengers se rieron antes de que volvieran a quedar en silencio "sabes porque vine"

"siéntate" dijo el líder de los Avengers señalando el lugar a su lado "no es ningún misterio lo que hacía en la guerra, la primera vez que fui al campo de guerra después de que me inyectaran el suero, sentía que nada apodia detenerme, pero cuando llego el momento tenia a un soldado a tiro, y mi escudo no regresaba, al principio mi mano temblaba dudaba, yo esperaba que en cualquier segundo mi escudo volviera pero no fue así, el soldado estaba a punto de matar a un miembro de mi escuadrón y fue cuando tire del gatillo… con el tiempo, se fue haciendo cada vez mas fácil el matar a los soldados, de Hydra, nazis, no importaba… pero eso no quitaba el remordimiento que muchos soldados sentíamos cuando descansábamos"

"pero era diferente Cap., era una guerra, no tenias opción"

"ese es el punto… si no hubiera sido por ti, Jessica hubiera muerto y ahora estarías lamentando el no haber podido salvarla"

"eso no lo cambia"

"Tal vez… pero ahora que mataste a alguien contra todo lo que creías para asegurarte de que alguien no fuera lastimada, has abierto una puerta de la que no hay retorno… esto empezó con Carnage, siguió con el soldado de IMA... pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que harías lo que fuera para evitar hacer algo como lo que hiciste"

"dices de usarlo de último recurso"

"muchos soldados lo hacían… en las calles tu, Daredevil, Moon Knight están librando una guerra"

"si… tal vez tengas razón Cap." Dijo Peter pensando en las palabras de la leyenda viviente, también en las que sus otros amigos habían dicho, ya había matado a Carnage y desde ese momento no se había vuelto un loco como Punisher, tal vez, ser la última opción no era tan malo.

"Peter… tal vez necesites tomar vacaciones" dijo el súper soldado sorprendiendo y asustando al arácnido "no te estoy echando del equipo, ahora tienes mucho en la cabeza, no estás en un buen estado desde ningún punto de vista, tienes que descansar, despejar tu mente… se que nunca tomas vacaciones, está en tu sangre, pero en esta ocasiones hay que hacer una excepción"

"gracias por la charla Cap." Dijo Peter levantándose "fue de gran ayuda" saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta y ponerse en camino a la salida de la mansión pero al hacerlo se topo con la agente de SHIELD y ex agente de Hydra, Spiderwoman.

"Peter" dijo la arácnida sorprendida de verlo en la mansión.

"Jess, eh ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Natasha me dijo que estabas aquí, vine a ver como estabas"

"estoy bien, mejor, ya he hablado con algunos y… creo que podre seguir"

"bien, bien, eso… está bien"

"bien"

"bien" se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia direcciones diferentes "eh… creo que… mejor me voy" volviendo a caminar.

"espera Peter, yo…"

"no fue tu culpa Jess… yo fui el que mato a ese sujeto, fue una elección mía"

"de acuerdo" dijo Spiderwoman viendo a su homologo masculino caminar hacia la salida.

Hellheim.

Hela estaba sentada en su trono con la mirada clavada en el vacio de su reino.

"¿Por qué… siento esto?" dijo Hela para sí misma "¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi pecho?" desde hace 3 días que había estado observando a su guerrero desde que le dio la misión de extremis, parte de ella se sentía complacida al ver como Peter había matado a ese soldado que protegía esa profana creación a su titulo, desde su punto de vista.

Pero por otra parte, de alguna forma, no disfrutaba el verlo de este modo, sumergido en el dolor que esto le causaba y el verlo así la hacía sentir… extraña.

No era una experta en emociones, muy pocas veces las había sentido, y aun contra su orgullo de diosa, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que supiera sobre las emociones.

Asgard.

Amora la encantadora, antigua secuaz del medio hermano de Thor, Loki, estaba en su el balcón de su habitación aburrida, su vida no era tan emocionante, ahora que ya no servía a Loki y con su adorado Thor pasando todo su tiempo en Midgard no había mucho que hacer.

"Amora la encantadora" dijo una voz detrás de ella, al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a la reina de Hellheim en su habitación.

"vaya, vaya, vaya, si el Hela, la diosa de la muerte ¿Qué es lo que desea la reina de Hellheim conmigo?"

"eh venido hasta ti con dudas con respecto a los Midgardianos"

"¿entonces son los rumores ciertos? ¿Has revivido a otro ser viviente para tener a un guerrero para tu diversión? Ja, ¿y quién es el incauto?"

"uno de los amigos de Thor en los Avengers, tal vez lo conozcas como Spiderman"

"¿Spiderman? ¿Ese insípido bufón?" dijo Amora ignorando el seño fruncido de Hela.

"tu sorpresa es entendible, encantadora, pero he observado a ese insípido bufón, como tú lo llamas, y créeme, es más de lo que muchos creen"

"¿y cuáles son las dudas, que hacen que una diosa salga de su reino arriesgándose en Asgard?"

"hace poco, envié a mi guerrero en una misión, para destruir una creación de los humanos que alteraría el orden natural de la vida, lo cumplió con éxito" explico Hela.

"¿y en donde está el descontento?"

"en su misión, fue acompañado por los Avengers, uno de esos, científicos creo que les dicen, puso en riesgo la vida de una amiga y el mato a este blasfemo" esto hizo que una leve expresión de sorpresa se formara en el rostro de Amora.

"según entiendo, este Spiderman está en contra del homicidio"

"ese es el punto… durante siglos, a todos los grandes guerreros que he revivido para servirme, los he corrompido o puesto obstáculos en su camino, para verlos caer, es parte del porque lo hago, pensé que al hacer que un héroe de Midgard hiciera algo que estuvo evitando hacer toda su vida sería un logro… pero no me siento feliz o satisfecha… al contrario… en estos días que lo he observado en su sufrimiento siento… un extraño dolor… como una punzada en mi pecho cada vez que lo veo… por lo que puse en su camino"

El silencio reino un momento en la habitación, pero fue quebrado por la risa de la encantadora de Asgard.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta risa bruja?" dijo Hela con molestia.

"me parece gracioso, que la fría y cruel diosa de la muerte, tenga sentimientos dirigidos por un simple mortal"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"por lo que entiendo de los humanos, lo que describes, se lo llama empatía"

"¿empatía?" pregunto la diosa confundida.

"es una emoción rara, significa que sientes lo que otra persona al verlo, como tu dijiste, hiciste que este Spiderman rompiera un ideal con el que lleva años, lo que le causa dolor y sufrimiento, y debido a eso, siente culpa por ponerlo en un escenario donde no tenia mas opción, y aunque no estoy segura del porque, te duele el verlo sufriendo por tu mano" explico Amora.

Las palabras de la antigua secuaz de Loki dejaron pensando a la diosa, jamás había sentido esta emoción, jamás había sentido pena por ninguno otro guerrero que haya revivido y mucho menos dolor por alguien más.

"¿algo más que desee la diosa?" dijo la bruja asgardiana con una sonrisa burlona.

"De hecho, si" respondió la diosa de la muerte llamando la atención de la rubia "antes de encomendarle esta misión, amigas suyas se le han insinuado, no parece darse cuenta, aunque podrían ser solo gestos de amistad, me molesta"

"¿te molesta verlos con esas mujeres?"

"¡claro que sí! ¡El me pertenece! ¡Fui yo quien lo revivió! ¡Quien le dio más poder! ¡Me lo debe todo! ¡Es mío!" grito Hela sin pensar.

"eso que sientes, se llaman celos, como tú dices, sientes que él es tuyo y no quieres que te lo arrebaten"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me quito estas emociones que me hacen sentir así?" pregunto Hela con cierto toque de desesperación

"te digo como alguien que tiene experiencia en los celos, la única forma de que dejes de sentirlo, junto con tu empatía, debes hacer algo por el"

"ya le devolví la vida, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"eso fue antes, esto es ahora"

"¿y qué sugieres, encantadora?"

"no puedo decirlo, eso es algo que tú debes descubrir Hela, lo único que puedo decirte, es que debe ser algo con lo que muestre que te pertenece y compense mostrando cariño"

La diosa de la muerte no respondió, solo se quedo en silencio antes de desaparecer en un manto de fuego rojo y negro.

De vuelta con Peter.

Peter se balanceaba por la ciudad, lo más alto posible para que no lo vieran, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

En su mente repasaba todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, y era cierto, ahora había abierto una nueva puerta, y tal vez, solo tal vez, la idea del Capitán de tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones no era tan mala.

"¡ayúdenme!"

Peter giro la cabeza para ver a un asaltante siguiendo a una mujer hasta un callejón, sin importarle se balanceo en la dirección del ladrón.

"despídete preciosa" dijo el ladrón acercándose a la mujer con un cuchillo pero antes de que se diera cuenta fue jalado hacia arriba para luego ser sostenido del cuello de su ropa por Peter, quien estaba pegado solo de sus pies. Se acerco al asaltante para verlo directamente a los ojos y el ladrón solo podía ver la ira en los ojos.

"escúchame bien idiota, no estoy de humor para gente como tú, así que quiero que hagas lo siguiente, te quedaras aquí, te disculparas y esperaras a la policía ¡¿m escuchaste?!" grito Peter viendo al asaltante asentir rápidamente antes de que lo dejara caer, pensó que era su fin pero justo antes de llegar al suelo fue detenido, abrió los ojos para ver telaraña pegada a sus pies y manos "¿estás bien?" pregunto a la mujer asegurándose de que no le vea el rostro.

"si, gracias"

"llama a la policía" dijo Peter corriendo sobre le pared y saltando para impulsarse hasta el borde del rascacielos.

"¿nuevo traje?"

Peter se quedo tieso al escuchar una voz demasiado familiar para él, giro la cabeza levemente para ver a Black Cat sentada sobre una escotilla viéndolo.

"mi traje se está lavando" respondió Peter tirando de la capucha para asegurarse de cubrirse el rostro.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Black Cat acercándose, a lo que el arácnido respondió dando unos paso para mantener la distancia.

"si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"hace días que no apareces"

"estuve… enfermo"

"mientes"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"lo dices igual que el… aun enfermo o adolorido seguía patrullando como Spiderman, solo lo evitaba cuando algo muy malo había pasado… y sospecho que lo mismo te pasa a ti"

"… nos conoces bien"

"¿quieres hablar de lo que paso?"

"ya eh hablado lo suficiente, créeme"

"pues tal vez el consejo de la ex novia de tu predecesor sirva mas" dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa burlona.

"…"

"oh vamos, ¿Qué paso que es tan malo que no puedes ni siquiera…?"

"mate a un hombre"

Esto dejo en silencio a la peliblanca, no sabía cómo responder ante esto.

"¿Q-Qué de… Cómo… qué…?" tartamudeaba la peliblanca "¿Qué… que paso?"

"¿recuerdas a Spiderwoman?... estábamos en una misión con los Avengers, no puedo decir mucho, terminamos peleando contra IMA, había uno que disparaba rayos de los ojos, iba a matar a Spiderwoman, yo lo sostenía pero no podía contenerlo y… le desnuque la cabeza" Peter esperaba cualquier reacción, gritos, insultos o algo por el estilo.

"¿y tienes miedo de lo que Peter pensaría de ti?"

"Más o menos" dijo Peter tratando de no mirarla, no quería mentirle de esta forma.

"escucha, muchas veces yo he estado a punto de cruzar esa línea y si no fuera por Peter habría terminado peor de lo que puedo imaginar, pero no debes preocuparte por lo que piense el, no tenias opción, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer"

"wow… gracias Cat"

"no es nada, además, Peter era amigo de Wolverine y si puede ser amigo de alguien como él, no creo que Peter te vea tan mal"

"creo que si lo haría"

"¿y tu como lo sabes?" pregunto la peliblanca cruzándose de brazos.

"… porque yo soy Peter, Felicia" dijo el arácnido quitándose la capucha y el pañuelo dejando en shock a la chica gato. En su rostro no había expresión y no parecía el querer moverse "se que debi decirlo an…"

**Smack.**

Fue interrumpido cuando su ex lo abofeteo con fuerza dejando su mano marcada, Peter giro la cabeza para ver el rostro con lagrimas de Felicia. Peter estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente pero Black Cat lo tomo del cuello de la ropa para besarlo.

"¿hm?" Peter no sabía cómo responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Black Cat se separo con brusquedad y volvió a abofetearlo.

"¡Eres! ¡Un! ¡Completo! ¡Idiota!" grito Black Cat aun llorando.

"oye, lo siento, si, te lo quería decir, pero no sabía cómo y todo eso de Francis y las confesiones…"

"¡no me vengas con tus excusas! ¡¿Cómo pudiste fingir tu muerte?!"

"oye, no fingí mi muerte, realmente estuve muerto, pero Hela me revivió y…"

"¡¿Quién es Hela?!"

"la diosa de la muerte asgardiana"

"¡¿Por qué una diosa asgardiana te revivió?!"

"eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es, que lo siento Felicia, debí haberte dicho desde un principio que volví, pero estaba en una situación complicada"

"¿crees solo por eso? No ¿tienes idea por lo que pase? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando supe que Carnage te había matado? ¿Qué había un sucesor del que nadie sabía? Me hiciste creer que no confiabas en mí, que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, de lo nuestro, tu ¡aaaaaaaaggghh! Tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme enojar" Felicia se quedo en silencio un momento para limpiarse el rostro "… escucha Peter, se que siempre tienes tus razones para guardar secretos, lo entiendo, y ahora más que mataste a ese sujeto, pero eso no cambia el que seas Peter Parker, el hombre que cambio mi punto de vista sobre el mundo y que siempre encontraras la forma de sobrellevar lo que sea que la vida te ponga en el camino"

"wow… en serio, gracias Felicia, yo…"

"cállate, solo… cállate"

"si, me lo merezco" dijo Peter volviendo a cubrirse el rostro "bueno, supongo que nos vemos por ahi" disparando su telaraña.

"no lo creo Peter"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"hace semanas que mi mundo se volteo, cambiaron muchas cosas y ahora esto, yo… necesito un tiempo para mi… para pensar las cosas, necesito tener mi espacio… que nos demos un tiempo uno del otro"

"esto debe ser un nuevo record mundial, jamás pensé que me dirían eso aun estando fuera de una relación" dijo Peter tratando de aliviar la tensión pero sabía que era inútil "está bien Felicia, lo entiendo"

"y Peter… me alegra que hayas vuelto" dijo Black Cat viendo al arácnido saltar y balanceándose.

Mas tarde, departamento de Peter.

Peter estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente con añoranza, parecía que esta vez su relación con Felicia realmente se daño, solo que esta vez fue su culpa.

"es increíble" dijo una voz femenina, Peter se levanto de la cama de golpe para ver a Hela para en la puerta "como cambian las cosas con solo una acción"

"tu" dijo Peter saltando de la cama para ponerse frente a la diosa de la muerte asgardiana "¿Qué haces aquí?" con molestia en su voz.

"vine a verte"

"claro, es lo que haces, verme como si fuera un programa" dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos "¿lo disfrutaste?... ¿ver cómo me rompo? ¿Cómo trato de sobreponerme? ¿Cómo veo una y otra vez el cómo le rompí el cuello a ese hombre para cumplir la misión que tú me diste?"

"no… no lo hice" respondió Hela "y no vengo a regocijarme… vengo a pedir tu perdón" sorprendiendo al arácnido, pero no lo demostró "durante siglos he traído a la vida a guerreros para mi entretenimiento, pero no eran como tú, eran salvajes, feroces sin piedad que nunca dudaban en quitar la vida… pero tú lo hiciste y sientes un remordimiento terrible y dolor… uno que yo cause, haciendo que hagas lo que juraste nunca hacer, porque tu aprecias la vida, todas las vida… eres diferente… y eres mi guerrero, me perteneces, por lo que las acciones que hagas me afectan tanto como a ti, por eso, Peter, te pido que me perdones por haberte hecho hacer algo que te lastimo"

Peter solo se le quedo mirando, jamás, en ningún momento, pensó en que escucharía a una diosa disculparse con él, mas siendo la diosa de la muerte, su titulo lo decía todo.

"si, bueno yo… no fue tu culpa" dijo Peter siendo su turno de sorprender a la diosa "yo… tu solo dijiste que destruyera el extremis y es lo que hice… en ninguno momento me dijiste que matara a todos los que se interpusiera… lo que hice después era mi responsabilidad, mate a ese tipo para salvar a Jessica, no lo justifico pero gracias a mis amigos podre sobreponerme… no tienes nada de que disculparte"

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia que hacer, por la cabeza de Hela circulaban las palabras de Amora, que para acabar con la empatía tenía que hacer algo por él y ella, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba harta de los celos que surgían al ver como sus amigas se le insinuaban, aun cuando él no se daba cuenta.

"pero debo ayudarte" dijo Hela acercándose al arácnido "como dije eres mi guerrero, eres mi responsabilidad, lo que significa que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Odín, pueden poner una mano sobre ti sin mi consentimiento, estas bajo mi protección" Hela levanto ambas manos para quitarse el casco/ mascara que llevaba dejándolo caer al suelo, mostrando sus ojos verdes que parecían brillar "y como dije, tus acciones son mi responsabilidad… estas sintiendo mucho dolor… déjame hacerte olvidarlo mi guerrero"

"¿de qué…?" fue interrumpido cuando Hela agarro su rostro con ambas manos y lo callo poniendo sus labios contra los suyos. Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta era la segunda vez que era besado por la diosa de la muerte. Antes de que reaccionara Hela se separo pero paso sus brazos por el cuello del arácnido "Hela, yo…"

"ssshh" Hela lo cayo poniendo su dedo en los labios del héroe para luego besarlo levemente otra vez "déjame… hacerte olvidar" Hela volvió a besarlo, una vez más Peter no respondió pero tampoco se separo, la Asgardiana estaba por separarse hasta que sintió los brazos de su guerrero pasar por su cintura a la vez que correspondía el beso.

Para ambos se sentía mejor de lo que pensaban, para Peter era cálido y suave mientras que Hela pensaba el cómo era firme pero a la vez dulce. La intensidad del beso empezó a subir cuando Hela le dio paso a la lengua de Peter.

Quitando uno de sus brazos del cuello del castaño, tiro de la placa de la cadena que sostenía las hombreras con la capa quedando solo en el vestido y usando su otro brazo bajo el cierre de la sudadera gris mostrando la camiseta ajustada que llevaba.

"¿segura?" pregunto Peter separándose levemente al quitarse la sudadera.

"yo lo quiero así" respondió Hela volviendo a besar al arácnido para empujarlo sobre la cama con ella encima.

**_(¡Advertencia, lemon! ¡Advertencia lemon!)_**

Peter se recostó con ella encima, ambos aún con el resto de la ropa puesta. Él pasó sus dedos por las piernas descubiertas de ella a través de las aberturas de su vestido provocando en la diosa de la muerte una risita nerviosa.

"¿Cosquillas?" murmuró divertido.

"No" respondió la diosa, aunque el rosado de sus mejillas demostraba lo contrario. A lo que él arácnido continuó deslizándose con sus dedos cada vez más dentro del vestido de la diosa, provocándole a ella un delicioso nerviosismo que la estaba haciendo perder el control por completo.

Las manos de Peter se deslizo por debajo del vestido hasta los pechos de la diosa, dándose cuenta de que no llevaba sostén al empezar a amasarlo.

"hhhmmmm" Hela gimió al sentir las manos de su guerrero en su cuerpo.

Lentamente quito el vestido de la parte superior dejando los pechos de la diosa asgardiana al aire.

Peter empezó a bajar dando pequeños besos desde los labios siguiendo por el mentón, el cuello hasta que finalmente llego a los pechos de su diosa.

Luego de disfrutar por unos momentos las caricias del arácnido, Hela no pudo más, se fue sobre él y prácticamente le arrancó esa camiseta ajustada mientras que Peter, por su parte, con ayuda de su telaraña, le bajó el cierre al vestido sin tirantes de ella y descubriendo que la diosa de la muerte y el infierno asgardiano no llevaba ropa interior abajo.

Hela aprovechó el desconcierto de Peter, para desabrochar y bajar el pantalón con todo y bóxers de su pareja, quedándose asombrada por el miembro de su guerrero. Claro que eso le dió tiempo a el arácnido de tomarla por la cintura, hacerla rodar en la cama debajo de sí y comenzar a besar el cuello de ella.

Las uñas de Hela recorrieron los hombros de Peter al sentir la primera mordida de él para luego seguir dejando marcas en su espalda con cada nueva mordida que el arácnido le daba.

Hela no estaba segura en qué momento, Peter había pasado de acariciar sus piernas a ir directamente con sus dedos a su entrepierna, jugando con su parte más sensible, apenas rozándola con sus dedos, pero haciéndola sentir maravillosamente bien.

Una vez más Peter empezó a descender por el cuerpo de la asgardiana, sin dejar de acariciar su entrepierna hasta que dejo de usar su mano para usar su lengua.

"hhhhmmm… Peter" gemía la diosa pasando sus manos por su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de su guerrero estimularla como nunca, puso sus pies sobre la cabeza del castaño para que no se separara "hhmm… n-no…no te detengas… mi guerrero… ¡aaaaahhh!" grito la diosa al llegar al climax.

Jamás había pasado algo como esto, Peter no era el primer hombre con el que había estado, pero era el primero en hacerla sentir de una forma que nadie más pudo.

El arácnido se coloco sobre ella para volver a sentir sus labios contra los de ella, se separo levemente y la miró directamente a sus ojos, verde contra café confirmando que ella le permitía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Como única respuesta, la diosa enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Peter y lo atrajo dentro de sí.

Nunca, ni en los sueños más descabellados de Peter se había imaginado lo que experimentaría a continuación. Hela, con sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de absoluto y puro placer era la definición perfecta de una diosa; el pensamiento "simplemente divina", sería lo más cercano a describirlo en la mente del Hombre Araña. Su interior, era indescriptible, tibio, húmedo, exquisito; a tal grado, que Peter no pudo contenerse ni un momento e inmediatamente que estuvo dentro de ella comenzó a moverse. Primero de manera suave, sintiéndola, grabando en su mente cada segundo de esa experiencia y luego cada vez más y más deprisa.

Una vez que su Guerrero estuvo dentro de ella Hela se dio cuenta que había perdido el control por completo de sí misma y de lo que planeaba hacer. ¿En qué momento terminó ella debajo de ese pecho musculoso? ¿Por qué razón sus ojos se negaban a abrirse? ¿Era acaso porque de esa manera podía sentir al arácnido completamente? ¿Por qué sus labios le exigían unirse a los de Peter? Ella quería hacer esto, claro, por eso había decidido ir a verlo pero ella era la diosa, ella era la que debería…

No hubo más tiempo para pensamientos o reflexiones por parte de ella ni de él; una vez que Peter comenzó a acelerar el ritmo todo lo racional quedó atrás.

"hm… Peter…"

"¿Qué… es lo que deseas?" susurro a su oído haciendo que se estremezca al sentir su aliento cálido tan cerca.

"mas…"

"¿Qué?"

"¡mas rápido! ¡N-No te detengas por nada… Peter Parker!" grito Hela perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba.

"tus deseos… son ordenes" respondió aumentando el ritmo.

Ella diosa, él humano, daba igual.

"Hela… ya casi…"

"¡hazlo… dentro!"

"pero…"

"¡tu diosa te lo ordena!" grito la diosa abriendo los ojos para mirar directamente a su guerrero

"¡no te atrevas a separarte de mí!" apretando el agarre de sus piernas.

Los dos gritaron el nombre de su pareja cuando llegaron juntos al climax, los dos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse para prologar lo más que fuera posible el momento.

**_(Fin del lemon)_**

Ambos se separaron para acomodarse mejor en la cama, Hela uso su magia para que las sabanas debajo de ellos se deslizan y cubran sus cuerpos al descubierto.

Ninguno decía una sola palabra, generando un ambiente calmo que relajaba al arácnido, lo suficiente como para que caiga por el cansancio o su necesidad de dormir después de días de no hacerlo.

"ahora, eres mío completamente" dijo Hela recostándose sobre el pecho de su guerrero como este inconscientemente pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la diosa, Hela levanto levemente la mano para luego, usando su afilada uña, hacer un leve corte en diagonal en el pecho del arácnido, sobre donde estaría el corazón "y yo soy tuya" haciendo otro leve corte en diagonal pero en el sentido opuesto quedando como un X "nos pertenecemos el uno al otro" beso levemente el punto donde los cortes se unían antes de volver a reposar sobre el pecho de su guerrero dejándose relajar por los latidos de su corazón y el cansancio.

Por un momento, ambos cortes brillaron para luego desaparecer, cuando el brillo se apago en donde estaba los cortes ahora había una especia de tatuaje, a simple vista parecía ser una especie de cráneo pero con el contorno de un corazón, en la punta inferior había 5 dientes largos que descendían, y en el punto superior donde se unían las puntas redonda, el contorno seguía dentro para formar los huecos oculares que parecían tener el seño fruncido, lo más curioso era que de cada lado parecían salir patas iguales a las de las arañas, las primera de arriba salían para volver sobre el cráneo/corazón como aumentando el seño fruncido, las segundas salían y volvían al igual que las primeras pero estas estaban a la altura de los ojos y la punta llegaba a los dientes, las terceras salían a los costados como las patas inferiores del símbolo original de Spiderman y las ultimas salían hacia abajo para volver sobre sí mismas con la punta rosando el contorno del tatuaje.

Día siguiente.

"¿Qué… paso?" dijo Peter despertando con los rayos del sol que golpeaban su rostro. Lentamente abrió los ojos, se froto los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y quitarse las lagañas.

Vio que no llevaba camisa ni nada y podía sentir directamente las sabanas con sus piernas, solo basto un segundo para que recordara lo sucedido. Se sentó de golpe viendo a todas partes, pero Hela no estaba en ninguna parte.

"_bien podría haber sido un sueño_" pensó Peter pero todo cambio cuando levanto las sabanas y vio su ropa desparramada y arrancada "está bien… me acosté con una diosa anoche… nadie va a creerme" se levanto para tomar una ducha bien, bien, fría para luego salir solo con una toalla cubriendo su cintura para abajo, en camino a la cocina vio los restos de su traje debajo de su máscara.

Tomo la máscara para sentarse en el borde de la cama y se le quedo viendo a los grandes ojos blancos.

A pesar de su gran noche, aun podía sentir la sensación que la culpa le provocaba, pero ahora luego de haber hablado con sus compañeros Avengers, que Felicia lo besara, abofeteara, le pidiera que le dé un tiempo alejado de él y que Hela se disculpara cambiaba mucho.

Eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por su cabeza.

"tal vez… si necesito un descanso" dijo Peter para sí mismo, se levanto para abrir el placar, golpeo levemente la pared a un lado de su cajón con ropa, este cayo mostrando los viejos trajes de Peter escondidos.

Mansión Avengers.

"¿Peter estuvo aquí?" pregunto Ironman, él, Wasp, Capitana Marvel y el Capitán estaban en la sala de la mansión luego de que el súper soldado los llamara.

"¿y? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Wasp frenética.

"parecía… mejor, más de lo que pensé, hable con él, también Logan y Natasha"

"¿y?" preguntaron todos a la vez.

"obviamente estaba abrumado por lo que paso, parecía que no había dormido en días, pero creo que logramos que lo acepte"

"¿Qué lo acepte? ¿Le dijiste que ahora tenía que matar?" pregunto la Capitana Marvel con los ojos brillando.

"no le dije eso, le dije que esto empezó con Carnage y que eso no lo había cambiado, que seguía siendo él y que esto no debía afectarlo tanto como él creía"

"¿y luego que paso?" pregunto Ironman.

"le propuse que se tomara un descanso, unas vacaciones para que despejara su mente"

"¿Peter? ¿De vacaciones?" pregunto Carol intentando no reírse por la situación.

"eso mismo pensé yo" dijo una voz detrás de ello, todos voltearon para ver a Peter en su clásico traje de sigilo entrando por la ventana "aunque creo que más bien quiere deshacerme de mi porque sus chistes no son tan buenos como los míos"

Apenas cruzo el marco fue abordado por los brazos de la castaña.

"puedo acostumbrarme a que me reciban así" dijo Spiderman pero al separarse vio que el brazo de Janet se levantaba y antes de que pudiera abofetearlo, se inclino levemente hacia atrás "fallaste" un poco cansado de que siempre lo abofeteen.

"creí que no podías salir como Spiderman" dijo el Cap. Sonriendo al verlo con su traje, al menos uno de ellos.

"si, yo también" respondió quitándose la máscara "pero recibí unos consejos muy buenos, uno en especial de un anciano" haciendo reír a los Avengers "que entendí que tenía que dejar de llorar y ver crepúsculo, y superarlo"

"pero ¿Qué significa? ¿Mataras ahora?" pregunto Ironman preocupado.

"no, si puedo evitarlo, tal vez como última y única opción" respondió sorprendiendo a todos, jamás pensaron escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca "pero, no es por eso que vine… voy a tomarme esas vacaciones"

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos a la vez, incluso el Capitán.

"luego de pasar por aquí… pasaron cosas… muy extrañas y necesito tiempo para asimilarlas, y no podre hacerlo si me quedo aquí, si lo hago saldré como Spiderman y será peor para mi"

"entonces ¿en serio vas a tomarte vacaciones? ¿Completas, sin Avengers, sin trepar paredes?" pregunto Wasp aun sin poder creerlo.

"sí, creo que será lo mejor"

"entonces te apoyamos en esto Peter" dijo el súper soldado poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del arácnido mostrando su apoyo.

"gracias, a todos"

"¿y donde planeas ir? Puedo mandarte a cualquier parte que lo desees" pregunto Ironman retirando la placa delantera del casco "Hawai, Taiti, Wakanda"

"En realidad… ya tenía pensado un lugar, algo más cercano"

Horas más tarde, Houston, Hotel Four Season

"¡Kaine! ¡Alguien se acerca! ¡viene por ti!" grito Aracely sentada en el sillón de la sala y viendo televisión mientras comía Helado.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién es?!" pregunto el clon de Spiderman saliendo de su habitación corriendo, pero lo más curioso era que tenía la ropa desordenada y lápiz labial en el cuello "¡¿SHIELD?! ¡¿El gremio de asesinos otra vez?!"

"ninguno, te pondrá feliz, aunque te confundirá pero creo que te pondrá feliz también" respondió la chica mexicana.

"¿Qué? ¿Aracely de que estas…?"

**Toc toc toc**

"es para ti" dijo Aracely sin quitar la vista del televisor.

Kaine se le quedo viendo unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la puerta, al abrirla la sangre se le helo.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Peter, con ropa común y un bolso deportivo colgado de su hombro derecho.

"¿Peter?" pregunto Kaine confundido.

"hey Kaine"

"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"

"eh… sé que esto es repentino, y que debí llamar antes pero… necesito un lugar donde quedarme y… no lo sé, es el primer lugar en el que pensé" dijo Peter esperando un montón de gritos o rechazos.

"eh, sí, claro, pasa" respondió el clon haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a su hermano.

"_esto va a ser %&amp;$ extraño_" pensaron ambos arácnidos.

"¡un dólar! ¡Deben poner un dólar en el frasco!" grito Aracely apuntando a un frasco lleno de billetes que decía 'groserías de Kaine'

**_Yyyyyyyyyy es todo por ahora, damas y caballeros, espero que les haya gustado el lemon, ¿a ustedes les gusto?- viendo a Hope y Spidergirl levantando el pulgar desde el piso con sangra saliendo de la nariz._**

**_Spiderman: necesito un abogado y representante nuevo-_**

**_Hela: ¡en sus caras mortales!-_**

**_Wasp: no tan rápido, esto no termina ¿Quién es la que sigue?_**

**_Yo: no lo dire-_**

**_Tigra: ¿pero ya lo tienes planeado?-_**

**_Yo: claro que si, todos los sucesos que siguen están anotados, me gusta organizarme-_**

**_Mujeres: ¡entonces dinos!-_**

**_Yo: … creo que acabo de cavar mi propia tumba…-_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que les guste este… por si no saben, estoy atado a una silla junto a Spiderman, las locas me atraparon._**

**_Spiderman: eres el escritor, ¿no puedes hacer algo?-_**

**_Yo: no puedo, Deadpool se llevo mi teclado especial-_**

**_Spiderman: ¿Por qué?-_**

**_Yo: dejo una nota que decía 'bye, bye bitchesssss, ahora que mi película es cada vez mas famoso y estando tan cerca no necesito esto, nos vemos en los Oscares. Que vivan las chimichangas._**

**_Pds. Me llevo tu teclado de recuerdo'_**

**_Spiderman: ese hijo de…-_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 16: todo el poder, nada de responsabilidad.

"¿dólar?" pregunto Peter viendo al frasco que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

"fue su idea" dijo Kaine señalando a la chica en el sofá.

"tú debes ser Aracely" viendo a la chica asentir rápidamente "hola, yo soy…"

"tu nombre es Peter, tienes 25 años, eres el hermano de Kaine, vives en Nueva York y eres…"

"¿Cómo… qué… cómo?" tartamudeo Peter interrumpiendo a la chica.

"ella es… no sé lo que es" respondió Kaine "es telepática, psíquica, siente emociones, obliga a la gente a sentirlas"

"¿no pensaste que tal vez era mutante?"

"ya le pregunte a tus amigos X-Men, no lo es"

"¿entonces como es que…?"

"¡Kaine! ¿Vas a volver a la cama o…?" todos voltearon para ver a una mujer salir de la habitación de Kaine, pero lo sorprendente era que tenía el cabello despeinado y una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos "… eh…"

"todos están tensos, puedo sentir la tensión" dijo Aracely volviendo a comer su helado.

"_demonios, lo olvide_" pensó Kaine sonrojado "Annabelle el es… mi hermano Peter"

"hola" dijo la chica tirando de la camisa, le tomo un momento darse cuenta lo parecidos que eran, casi como si uno estuviera frente a un espejo, la única diferencia, además del cabello, es que Kaine tenía los músculos más grandes.

"hola"

"Annabelle porque no mejor…"

"si… ya voy" respondió la peli rosada volviendo al cuarto.

"¿ella y tu…?" pregunto Peter.

"algo así"

"Kaine golpeo a su ex novio acosador, ellos se besaron" dijo Aracely.

**_(nta: Scarlet Spider numero 16)_**

"Aracely, te he dicho que no hables demás"

"me agrada esta niña"

"ahora vuelvo" dijo Kaine caminando a su habitación.

Peter se quedo parado sin saber qué hacer.

"sientes miedo, remordimiento" dijo la chica mexicana llamándole la atención al arácnido "por lo que Kaine dirá o lo que le causara cuando se lo cuentes"

"¿no te han dicho que es descortés meterte en las cabezas de los demás?"

"Tal vez, no lo sé, las voces no me lo dicen, Kaine golpea mucho, quiebra huesos, no recuerdo nada de mi vida, ¿quieres helado?" dijo la chica mexicana levantando la mano a la vez que una cuchara flotaba desde la cocina.

"… eh, que diablos" Peter dejo su bolsa detrás del sillón y salto sobre él para tomar la cuchara.

"Annabelle, lo siento, esto fue…"

"descuida Kaine" dijo Annabelle con su ropa puesta "no estoy molesta, pero si confundida ¿no dijiste que tu hermano Peter había muerte?"

"**suspiro** si lo dije, pero…"

"¡oh por dios!" grito Annabelle en voz baja "¿entonces es cierto? ¿El es nuevo Spiderman? ¿Ambos son hermanos? ¿Fingió su muerte? ¿Por qué fingió su muerte?" preguntaba una y otra vez.

"escucha Annabelle" dijo Kaine poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica para calmarla "se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es un bueno momento, mi relación con Peter es algo… rara…"

"está bien, lo entiendo" dijo Annabelle terminando de vestirse "te veré más tarde" dándole un beso rápido al arácnido escarlata "pero vamos a hablar más tarde" ambos salieron de la habitación, pero Kaine se quedo en la puerta viendo a Annabelle yendo hacia la salida.

"adiós" dijo Annabelle a los del sillón.

"adiós Annabelle" dijo Aracely.

"adiós cuñada" dijo Peter haciendo que tanto la chica como su hermano se sonrojen mientras Aracely se reía.

"Peter ¿podemos hablar?"

"espera quiero ver cómo termina"

"Peter"

"está bien" respondió el arácnido original dejando la cuchara en el helado "pero no quiero spoilers" levantándose para ir a la habitación de Kaine.

"no prometo nada"

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Kaine.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermano clon al que no veo desde que intento matarme… otra vez?" dijo Peter pero al ver la cara de Kaine decidió no seguir jugando "hice algo que nunca creí"

"¿Qué paso?"

"mate a un hombre" dijo Peter dejando en shock a su hermano.

"¿Qué…? Tu… e-espera… ¿Qué?" tartamudeaba Kaine, jamás pensó escuchar esa combinación de palabras.

"fue una misión, un sujeto de IMA, iba a matar a uno de mis amigos y… le rompí el cuello"

"¿y por qué viniste aquí?"

"no lo sé, yo solo… eres la única familia que tengo, me convencieron de tomar vacaciones y… no lo sé… sentí que era el único lugar al que podía venir" dijo Peter sorprendiendo a su hermano, el había matado varias veces cuando la degeneración celular le nublaba la mente, no le había afectado tanto, pero veía a su hermano y se notaba el cómo esto lo afectaba "escucha, se nota que tienes tus propios problemas, tal vez será mejor ir a…"

"no iras a ningún lado" interrumpió Kaine "te quedaras aquí"

"¿en serio?"

"somos hermanos, nos cuidamos la espalda… y tú me ayudaste en isla araña, es mi turno de hacerlo, Aracely duerme en la otra habitación, tendrás que dormir en el sillón"

"está bien"

"¿algo más que deba saber?"

"no, es todo lo que me sucedió, nada más, nada emocionante" dijo Peter recordando la noche anterior pero sabia por la expresión de Kaine que no le creía "en realidad… si"

"no te preocupes, yo tampoco he sido completamente honesto, han pasado cosas desde que llegue"

"hagamos un pacto, no más secretos, no entre nosotros ¿sí?" propuso el arácnido original.

"de acuerdo"

"bien, ahora tengo 2 protegidas, no puedo decirte su nombre pero estoy seguro que pronto lo sabrás, la misión fue de Hela, quería que destruye extremis porque lo consideraba peligroso para ella" dijo Peter, Kaine sabía lo que se sentía que lo obliguen a ejecutar una misión que no quería "y…"

"¿y?"

"tuve sexo con ella anoche" ahora sí que Kaine estaba sorprendido, tenia leves recuerdos de Peter atreves de los años, entre ellos sus relaciones, por lo que sabía que la idea de que Peter se acostara con una diosa era ridícula "y eso sería todo de mi parte"

"está bien… primero, se que te preguntas como pago por esto, cuando detengo a traficantes de todo clase, les quito las bolsas de dinero, en mis primeros días aquí pelee contra el Gremio de Asesinos, querían matar a un amigo, los detuve con un trato, haría un trabajo para ellos, tiempo después cobraron el favor, tenía que matar a Wolverine, lo apuñale en el corazón, sus X-Men casi me matan, al final fuimos contra el Gremio y ganamos" dijo el clon viendo el rostro inexpresivo de su hermano

**_(nta: sucesos que pasaron dentre el numero 17 y 19 de Scarlet Spider)_**

"¿Peter?"

"estoy bien, solo asimilando, pensando en lo hipócrita que sería de mi parte gritar sobre esto… ¿algo más?"

"si" respondió Kaine mas nervioso por esto "hace unos meses, aparecieron unos… hombres lobo, querían a Aracely por alguna razón pero eran más rápido y fuerte de lo que ya soy, pelee con ellos mientras Aracely escapaba, iba a matar a uno de ellos… pero no podía hacerlo, culpo a tu ADN, el otro me partió el abdomen y el otro me mordió el cuello, mientras me desangraba uno de los 2 comió parte de mi cuerpo"

"volviste a morir" dijo Peter sorprendido por su historia y esperando la explicación del como seguía aquí.

"desperté en una iglesia y allí estaba una… criatura hecha de arañas, completamente, decía cosas sobre la red de la vida, como Madame Web"

"El Otro"

"si… al final me convenció de revivirme diciendo que salvaría a Aracely de los hombres lobo, pero me revivió como un monstruo, uno peor del que ya soy, era como un hibrido araña humano, con piernas de araña saliendo de mi espalda…"

"detuviste a los hombres lobo y salvaste a Aracely"

"Por poco… a uno le arranque el brazo… casi mato a Aracely, de no ser por ella aun seguiría viéndome como un monstruo, pero ahora cada vez que me veo en un espejo… veo a esa cosa en la que me convertí, gritando 'presa' y cuando me enojo… lo siento asumiendo el control"

**_(nta: sucesos de entre el numero 13 y 15 de Scarlet Spider)_**

Kaine esperaba cualquier reacción, un aguijón en su espalda, un golpe en la cara, gritos sobre su creación que no debía suceder.

"no eres un monstruo Kaine" dijo Peter sorprendiendo a su clon "sacrificaste tu vida, contra bestias carnívora para que una niña inocente viviera, un monstruo no le da asilo a alguien que no conoce y tu, hermano, no eres un monstruo como Jackal quiere que creas"

"mi pasado no está de acuerdo"

"no importa el pasado, importa el presente, Quicksilver y Scarlet Witch eran miembros de la hermandad de mutantes, Hulk ha matado a muchas personas y no voy a mencionar a Wolverine" dijo Peter "al diablo con tu pasado"

"gracias Peter"

"no es nada… ¿eso es todo?"

"no tengo nada más"

"¿sin secretos?"

"sin secretos"

Ambos quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabia como seguir ahora, las confesiones pudieron haber derribado muros entre los hermanos pero seguía siendo incomodo para ellos el estar en la misma habitación.

"¡oh, por amor de dios! ¡Abrásense de una vez!" grito Aracely desde la otra habitación.

Se acercaron lentamente, abrieron los brazos de forma torpe, se inclinaron al mismo lado chocando con los brazos, volvieron a intentarlo pero resulto igual hasta que finalmente pudieron abrazarse dándose pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, ninguno decía nada.

"Esto es incomodo" dijo Peter.

"si, lo es"

"¿nos separamos?

"Por supuesto" al instante ambos hermanos se separaron terminando con el incomodo momento, salieron de la habitación para ver a Aracely viéndolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"te dije que te haría feliz" dijo Aracely.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el arácnido original.

"nada" respondió el otro arácnido volviendo a entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"se siente feliz y molesto"

"creo que no deberías leer su mente"

"no lo hice, puedo sentir lo que las otras personas, puedo obligarlos a sentir lo que yo quiera"

"… eres muy extraña"

"lo sé, ¿tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre, ¿has probado una Barbacoa?"

"… Kaine, necesito algo de ayuda aquí" dijo Peter a la vez que su hermano salía del cuarto con su traje de Scarlet Spider pero con la máscara en su mano.

"voy a salir ¿tú la cuidas verdad?" dijo Kaine abriendo la ventana y poniéndose la máscara.

"eh, bueno yo…"

"gracias" Kaine salto antes de que pudiera responder dejándolo solo con chica mexicana.

Peter volteo la cabeza para ver a la chica que aun tenía una enorme sonrisa.

"_¿en qué me metí?_"

Más tarde, atardecer.

Scarlet Spider se balanceaba de vuelta al Four Seasons, no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común, pero en todo este tiempo solo pensaba en su situación actual, por más veces que él y Peter se llamaran hermanos aun era extraño.

Aterrizo en el balcón de la suit presidencial, pero al entrar prefirió el no hacerlo.

"¡vuelve aquí niña!" grito Peter corriendo por el techo persiguiendo a Aracely quien no dejaba de reír y flotaba con un cinturón en sus manos.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Kaine quitándose la máscara.

"tu Robin me quito cinturón de Spiderman" dijo Peter mientras Kaine veía las telarañas en las paredes y esquinas de la habitación.

"no voy a limpiar eso"

"¿quieres ayudarme? Las capsulas de telaraña no crecen en los arboles"

"¿no puedes inventar un árbol de telaraña? Seria genial, imagina las arañas" dijo Aracely tirando otra capsula de telaraña.

"muy bien Aracely, basta"

"pero me divierto, tu hermano es divertido, debería visitarnos más seguido, nos divertiríamos"

"ok, suficiente" dijo Kaine saltando a la pared e impulsarse hacia la chica mexicana pero esta lo esquivo haciendo que choque con su hermano y caigan al suelo.

"¿así es tu vida?" pregunto Peter.

"cada día"

"espera a que conozca a un chico" estaban a punto de volver a intentar detener a la adolecente hasta que la puerta se abrió por la que entraron 2 hombres, uno castaño y otro rubio algo gordo.

"oye Kaine, Donald y yo pensamos pasar y…" dijo el hombre castaño pero ambos se detuvieron al ver la escena en la habitación, en especial al ver a alguien tan idéntico como Kaine.

"eh… esto no es lo que parece" dijo Peter levantándose.

"ellos saben quién soy" dijo Kaine.

"entonces es lo que parece"

"¿también ves dobles?" dijo el rubio al castaño a su lado.

"si y ya empiezo a preocuparme por tener 2 Kaine"

"Donald, Wally, el es Peter… es mi hermano" dijo el clon "Peter ellos son unos amigos"

"¿Cuántas personas conoces en Houston?" pregunto Peter acercándose a los amigos de su hermano "hola, un placer"

"hola, Dr. Donald Meland" dijo el hombre rubio estrechando la mano de Peter.

"Oficial Wally Layton" dijo el castaño haciendo lo mismo que el doctor.

"Peter, hermano de Kaine" dijo el arácnido "¿eres amigo de un doctor y un policía que saben quién eres? Eso es rapidez"

"cuando dijiste que tenias un hermano no dijiste que era un gemelo idéntico" dijo Wally viendo a un hermano a la vez, era casi como un espejo.

"muy idénticos" dijo el Donald sujetando a Peter del mentón para verle el rostro.

"eh, esto es incomodo"

"jamás había visto a gemelos tan parecidos" dijo el doctor "es casi como si fueran clones uno del otro"

"¿clones? Ja por favor" dijo Peter riéndose levemente y acercándose a su hermano dándole un leve codazo en las costillas "es absurdo"

"ridículo" dijo Kaine tratando de sonar convincente mientras volvía a trepar el techo.

"supongo que por todo esto, sabes de la doble vida de Kaine" dijo Wally.

"¿tu nos dirás algo sobre Kaine?" pregunto el Donald "¿Cómo de donde saco los poderes?"

"bueno… es algo complicado" dijo Peter pensando en algo rápido para no revelar cosas que Kaine no quería revelar.

"el es Spiderman, Kaine es hermano de Spiderman, son iguales, disparan redes, Kaine es serio y Peter divertido, son opuestos, se quieren" dijo Aracely descendiendo viendo la cara sorprendida de los visitantes.

Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo levanto los brazos para luego dejarlos caer con fuerza viendo a la chica mexicana.

Más tarde, comedor del Hotel.

"entonces, déjame ver si entendí" dijo Peter, el Kaine, Wally, Donald, Aracely y Annabelle, quien pidió un tiempo para descansar, todos estaban sentados en una de las mesas redondas, Kaine estaba sentado entre Aracely y Annabelle, Peter a la izquierda de Annabelle y a la derecha del Dr. Meland "tú eres la chica del bar que sale con Kaine y cuida a Aracely" señalando a Annabelle "tú eres una chica mexicana que Kaine encontró en un tráfico de humano, tienes amnesia pero tienes poderes que sabes cómo usar sin saber de donde salieron, y ahora sales como Hummingbird(Colibrí) acompañando a Kaine" señalando a Aracely "y ustedes 2 son esposos, tu eres un doctor que trata a Aracely y tu un oficial de policía que le pasa información a Scarlet Spider"

"si" dijeron todos la vez.

"y tú eras el Spiderman que murió en Carnage City pero la diosa de la muerte asgardiana te revivió para ser su representante y método de entretenimiento, y sucedió algo que solo se lo dijiste a Kaine pero no a nosotros, que te hizo tomar vacaciones aquí" dijo Annabelle.

"algo así" dijeron ambos arácnidos "si los Avengers preguntan, ustedes no saben nada de esto"

"escucha, hare una pregunta que parece que nadie se atreve a hacer" dijo Wally apoyando los codos en la mesa "¿Cómo era Kaine de niño?" esto hizo que todos, excepto los arácnido, sonrieran con malicia.

"eh, bueno… yo" la mente de Peter trabajaba a 1000 por hora intentando pensar cualquier cosa que pudiera inventar sin exponer a su hermano "Kaine, hace años, ajajaja, era enojón, gritaba y se peleaba con cualquiera que lo mirara feo" lo cual no era de todo mentira al recordar cuando Kaine tenía degeneración celular.

"no ha cambiado mucho" dijo Annabelle.

"tú no te quedes atrás Peter" dijo Kaine "¿recuerdas cuando estabas en secundaria, que usabas corbatín, anteojos y eras un nerd?"

Los amigos de Kaine no podían dejar de reír por la 'discusión entre hermanos'.

"¿y cómo fue que obtuvieron sus poderes?" pregunto Annabelle.

"eh… bueno, eso, es una historia graciosa… yo, nosotros…"

"a él lo pico una araña alterada y yo solo soy un experimento que salió mal" interrumpió Kaine.

"_bueno, no es del todo mentira_"

"demonio llegare tarde" dijo Annabelle mirando la hora.

"¿tarde a donde?" pregunto Peter.

Más Tarde, Iglesia de Houston.

"_¡Esto es increíble!_" pensó Peter, Annabelle los había invitado a él, Kaine y Aracely a un concierto de rock que daba con su grupo, giro la cabeza para ver a toda la gente, no parecía caber un alma mas, Aracely no paraba de gritar con el público y seguir el ritmo, pero Kaine, separado por unas personas, solo se quedaba parado cruzado de brazos sin quitarle la vista a Annabelle "_conozco esa mirada ¿Qué estará pensando?_"

"_Annabelle… es hermosa, gentil_" pensó Kaine "_debería huir de mí, lo hará, si se entera quien soy en realidad, lo que soy en realidad, tendría que irme de… aquí_" se quedo tieso, aun mas, al ver a quien estaba frente a él, era una chica de su misma edad, rubia de cabello largo hasta la espalda, llevaba ropa completamente negra, parecía hecha de cuero, solo le llegaba hasta los ante brazos, en el pecho parecían habar 2 ojos felinos con manchas de piel guepardos, con un cuchillo de cazador en su mano derecha y un bolso de cuero colgando de su hombro izquierdo"¡tú!" dijo acercándose a la chica con firmeza hasta que esta se lanzo hacia adelante, entre toda la gente, instintivamente levanto el brazo derecho para cubrirse pero haciendo que la chica le corte mayor parte del brazo "¡aaaahh!" grito sujetándose el brazo como la sangre no dejaba de gotear "hija de…" viéndola correr entre la multitud.

"¡Kaine!" dijo Peter acercándose a su hermano "¿Quién era esa? ¿Una ex novia?"

"Ana Kravinoff" respondió Kaine viendo como la preocupación de su hermano aumentaba,

"¿la hija de Kraven el cazador? ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"voy a averiguarlo" dijo el clon corriendo entre la multitud seguido de su hermano "¿qué haces? Estas de vacaciones"

"con Kraven y su familia por aquí" dijo Peter cubriéndose con la capucha "al diablo las vacaciones" ambos vieron a la rubia subir por las escaleras aun lado del escenario hasta el balcón a un lado.

"¿acaso creíste que olvide lo que me hizo tu familia?" dijo Kaine cuando ambos llegaron al balcón con Peter "¿a todos nosotros? Nunca debiste venir a buscarme niñita"

"no buscando" dijo Ana "cazando" sacando un encendedor y una botella con un pedazo de tela saliendo de la punta.

"pues dile a tu padre y al resto de tu familia que se metan su casería por donde no da la luz del sol" dijo Peter recordando la cantidad de veces que Kraven lo siguió por toda Nueva York.

"cállate farsante" dijo Ana.

"ni los hijos de los villanos me respetan"

"te arrebatare ese cuchillo y te lo clavare en el corazón" dijo Kaine apretando los dientes.

"es ya es discutible"

"Kaine…" dijo la rubia prendiendo la tela de la botella "tienes que morir otra vez" dejando caer la botella por el balcón.

"¡no!" gritaron ambos arácnidos disparando sus redes pero le herraron por una milésima de segundo.

En cuanto la botella impacto contra el suelo, el fuego se esparció con rapidez por la iglesia, aterrando a los espectadores que corrían empujándose unos a los otros.

"oh dios, oh dios no" dijo Annabelle al ver el fuego.

"¡Annabelle!" grito Kaine saltando sobre la barra de junto a Peter pero mientras que Peter aterrizo sobre sus pies Kaine aterrizo de cara al suelo.

"¿Qué clase de aterrizaje fue ese?" pregunto el arácnido original ayudando a su clon a ponerse de pie.

"no puedo moverme… el cuchillo, esa pequeña #$% lo drogo"

"¡tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí!"

"¡tu saca a Annabelle y Aracely! ¡Yo me encargo de Ana!"

"¡¿volviste a la locura?! ¡No voy a dejarte con la mini Kraven!"

"¡si me ve con alguna de ellas las matara, sácalas!"

"… ¡como ordenes Scarlet Spider!" saltando sobre la multitud asustada hasta que diviso a la pequeña de la sudadera azul "¡servicio de transporte arácnido!" tirando de ella con la telaraña y balanceándose hasta el escenario.

"¡¿Dónde está Kaine?!" gritaron ambas mujeres.

"¡resolviendo problemas familiares!" respondió Peter sujetando a la novia de su hermano de la cintura mientras Aracely se subía a su espalda "¡sujétense señoritas!" la entrada estaba bloqueada por el fuego y la puerta dañada, así que no tuvo más opción que salir por la ventana "esto va a doler" con cuidado sujeto a Aracely para cubrirla con sus brazos al igual que Annabelle para luego darse vuelta y atravesar la ventana con la espalda hasta que impacto contra el suelo.

"¡otra vez!" dijo Aracely una vez de pie.

"¡estás loca!" dijo Annabelle mientras Peter disparaba 2 telarañas hacia la ventana para volver a entrar.

"_siento los nervios que estallan con las llamas… apenas puedo respirar_" pensó Kaine tratando de mantenerse de pie entra el fuego mientras tosía por el humo "¡Ana!" grito haciendo que la hija de Kraven salte del balcón directamente hacia Kaine para poder golpearlo directamente en la cara gracias a la droga en el cuerpo del clon.

"¡debes morir!" grito Ana empezando a intentar cortar a Kaine pero a pesar de la limitación en sus movimientos pudo esquivar cada corte y sujetar a la rubia del pie para luego arrojarla contra uno de los postes que sostenían el balcón y aun no se había derribado.

"no tienes oportunidad aquí" dijo Kaine "todos tus cuchillos, todos tus venenos y aun así no eres nada comparada a mi"

"esto es apenas el inicio" dijo Ana poniéndose de pie "¡Terminara igual que la ultima vez! ¡Con tu muerte!" grito saltando sobre las llamas logrando rodear el cuello de Kaine con sus piernas e intentar apuñalarlo pero este le sujetaba la mano.

"¡oye niña creo que aun eres un poco menor para esa clase de cosas!" grito Peter pateando a Ana en su balanceo alejándola de Kaine "y estoy seguro que a su novia, no le gustara"

"matar… matarlos…"

"¿estás bien?" pregunto el arácnido original viendo la sangre en el cuerpo y ropa de Kaine junto a las pequeñas quemaduras.

"nunca he estado mejor"

"¡ambos serán usados!" grito Ana volviendo a saltar contra las arañas mientras estas esquivaban los ataques de la cazadora.

**CRANCH.**

Ambos levantaron la vista para ver uno de los soportes del techo separarse y caer sobre ellos.

Peter estaba a punto de disparar su telaraña para evitar que le cayera encima pero se quedo tieso al ver cuando su hermano salto sobre Ana para evitar que le cayera encima.

"me… me salvaste" dijo Ana tratando de levantarse pero Kaine tenía ambas manos en su cuello.

"cállate"

"te has vuelto débil, igual que Spiderman"

"¡oye, defiéndeme eso!" grito Peter quitándole el cuchillo.

"¡cállate!" volvió a gritar Kaine.

"¡ya viene! ¡El cazador viene por ti!" grito Ana cosa que preocupo mucho a Peter.

"cállate y escúchame" dijo Kaine levantándose pero aun mareado por la droga "si vuelvo a verte, te mata… te"

"mi padre va a castigarte, va a matarte y yo comeré tu corazón" dijo Ana antes de correr hacia las llamas y desapareciendo del lugar.

"¡vamos!" grito Kaine.

"¡no, salgamos de aquí!" grito Peter deteniendo a su hermano.

"¡pero…!"

"¡Lo que importa es salir de aquí para que te cures antes de que tu novia decida entrar! ¡Ahora salgamos!" Kaine se quedo pensando un momento antes de que ambos se balancearan hacia otra salida de la iglesia.

Hotel Four Seasons, suit presidencial.

"¿Quién diablos era esa loca?" pregunto Annabelle caminando de un lado a otro, luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más, volvieron al hotel donde el Dr. Meland y su esposo los esperaban.

"su nombre es Ana Kravinoff" respondió Kaine mientras era atendido por el doctor por las heridas luego de haber hecho que Aracely se duerma y haberse cambiado la ropa quemada.

"¿algo que ver con Kraven el cazador?" pregunto Wally.

"es su hija" dijeron ambos arácnidos a la vez.

"¿ese tipo tiene una hija?" volvió a preguntar el policía.

"te sorprendería la cantidad de villanos que tiene descendientes"

"¿y qué es lo que quería?" pregunto el Dr. Meland.

"no lo sé" respondieron otra vez los arácnidos.

"¿te habrá seguido?" pregunto Kaine viendo a su hermano.

"lo dudo, recuerda que para el mundo yo estoy muerto" respondió Peter "y no he visto a los locos Adams desde la última vez"

"me quiere a mi"

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" pregunto Annabelle preocupada.

"la última vez que nos vimos, intentaron usarnos a mí, Kaine y otras personas arácnidas en una especie de ritual vudú" dijo Peter llamando la atención de los amigos de Kaine "lo principal era que tenían que matarme, pero Kaine me noqueo, tomo mi disfraz y mi lugar"

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" pregunto Donald cociendo el corte en su brazo.

"logre rescatarlo al último segundo" dijo Peter antes de que Kaine pudiera decir algo "de alguna forma esto altero su ritual y por las locuras que gritaba parece que no olvidaron lo que les hiciste"

"quiere venganza"

"algo me dice que no será tan fácil" dijo Peter "si me disculpan, tengo una llamada que hacer" saliendo al balcón para tomar su teléfono y buscar un contacto "vamos responde, responde por favor"

"(¿hola?)"

"Anya, que bueno escucharte" dijo Peter sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"(¿Peter eres tú? ¿Dónde has estado? Hope y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, creímos que algo te había pasado)" dijo Spidergirl

"si lo sé, tengo muchos que explicarles pero esa será luego, ¿en donde estas?"

"(en mi casa)"

"excelente, escucha, necesito que me hagas caso, no salgas a patrullar de noche, no si Hope y si sales en el día, hazlo en zonas pobladas, muy pobladas"

"(¿de qué estás hablando? Siempre dijiste que peleáramos lejos de civiles)"

"(lo sé, se lo que dije, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí, al menos hasta que vuelva)"

"(¿volver? ¿En donde estas?)"

"en Houston"

"(¿Qué haces en Houston?)"

"te explicare todo, a ti y a Hope, cuando vuelva pero por ahora necesito que me hagas caso ¿está bien?"

"(de acuerdo)"

"gracias" cortando la comunicación para apoyarse en el balcón y suspirar con fuerza "primera vez que decido tomar una vacaciones como Spiderman y Kraven decide hacer su regreso… puedo ser peor… ya me estoy arrepintiendo de decir esto" se volteo para entrar a la habitación pero Wally, Annabelle y Meland ya no estaban "¿A dónde fueron todos?"

"a casa, Wally llevara a Annabelle" respondió Kaine poniéndose una camisa sobre las heridas tratadas y caminar hacia su habitación.

"piensas en escapar" dijo Peter haciendo que Kaine se detenga "nada de esto fue tu culpa"

"me están siguiendo a mí, es mi culpa"

"pues eso venia incluido con el traje"

"jamás quise esto, cuando me fui de Nueva York era para descansar el resto de mi vida en México, enterrando mis pies en la arena y con una margarita en mi mano"

"y si tienes razón y te siguen a ti, y no a mí, te habrían seguido hasta México y luego habrían ido por mi… y creo que esto fue mejor que México, desde que llegue, te veo diferente y no hablo sobre tu piel sin cicatrices o tu rasurada, te cambiaron para bien, si, pueden que estén en peligro, pero para eso estas tu para cuidarlos y a mí para cuidarte las espaldas"

"soy un monstruo"

"eres un héroe Kaine, mételo en tu dura cabeza, un monstruo habría dejado que la loca hija de un psicópata como Kraven hubiera sido aplastada pero tú la salvaste, eso no te hace un monstruo, te hace una persona que trata de redimirse"

"gracias Peter"

"¿abrazo?"

"no tientes a tu suerte… ¿Qué crees que quieran los Kravinoff?"

"no lo sé"

"¿y qué hay de tu amiga, Julia Carpenter?"

"no he hablado con Madame Web desde antes de volver, lo que me asusta un poco porque creí que sería la primera en gritarme al volver, con cosas sobre la red de la vida, el uno y el otro, él como estoy en el centro y todo eso"

"¿tendrá qué ver el estar los 2 aquí?"

"dejemos de hacer conspiraciones sobre arañas y cazadores" dijo Peter saltando sobre el sillón y cubriéndose con unas mantas que le dejaron "estoy de vacaciones"

"adiós"

"buenas noches, que no sueñes con los cazadores"

"púdrete"

Ubicación desconocida

"¿está muerto?" pregunto un hombre robusto con un chaleco de estilo de león y una lanza, Kraven el cazador estaba parado detrás de su hija en una habitación oscura que solo iluminaba a la rubia.

"no papa" respondió Ana.

"entonces escucha, buena niña" dijo Kraven "dime lo que has aprendido"

"el hotel, el policía, el doctor, la cantinera, la chica mexicana, lo vi todo" respondió Ana "también la nueva araña esta aquí, pero hay algo mas, él ha cambiado"

"¿Cómo?"

"no me mato, está pretendiendo ser un héroe y se ha ablandado"

"¿acaso que esto me complacería?"

"yo… no" dijo Ana bajando la cabeza "¿ahora me mataras?"

"aun no, Ana" dijo Kraven poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hija "porque tenemos caza que hacer"

**_Wow, que emoción, me disculpo por no actualizar antes, tengo problemas con la computadora y entre otras cosas._**

**_Spiderman: ¿quieres dejar tú monologo y sacarnos de aquí?-_**

**_Yo: ¿crees que si no lo quisiera no lo haría?-_**

**_Hela: traigan al prisionero-_**

**_Emma: ¿y ti quien te nombro jefa?-_**

**_Hela: yo, fui la primera-_**

**_Wasp: entregarte tan rápido no te hace la primera, te hace una zo…-_**

**_Yo: trata de cortar la soga mientras pelean-_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hola a todooooooos, me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, sigo con problemas con la computadora, pero no los entretengo mas, aquí el capitulo, ¡rueden la cinta!_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 17: que empiece la casería.

"_debo relajarme, debo relajarme_" pensó Peter.

El, Kaine y Aracely estaban recostados en las sillas de la piscina del hotel, habían pasado 4 días desde que Ana Kravinoff no aparecía, desde ese momento ambos arácnidos jamás bajaban la guardia, cuando Kaine salía como Scarlet Spider, Peter cuidaba de Aracely y pasaba tiempo en el bar del hotel para vigilar a Annabelle, y cuando ella se iba a su departamento Kaine la seguía en modo sigilo, mientras que Wally no dejaba que su esposo saliera a ninguna parte sin él.

Actualmente Kaine y Aracely intentaban que Peter se relajara, después de todo aun seguían siendo sus vacaciones, pero era más difícil de lo que uno podría pensar.

"… saben creo que debo…" dijo Peter sentándose.

"recuéstate" dijeron Kaine y Aracely a la vez.

"está bien" volviendo a recostarse "solo me preocupo por que uno de los psicópatas mas grandes que conocimos está de regreso del manicomio"

"estas de vacaciones, debes relajarte, no sabes relajarte"

"claro que lo sé"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste los disfraces sin ser por un probable trauma?" dijo Kaine bebiendo una margarita.

"… cállate" dijo Peter tomando su bebida "¿no tienes gente que salvar Scarlet Spider?"

"no me odies por tener razón" dijo Kaine levantándose.

"deberían ir los 2" dijo Aracely.

"¿Qué?" dijeron ambos arácnidos.

"salir, los 2, hacer trabajo súper heroico"

"¿Spiderman y Scarlet Spider trabajando juntos?" ambos arácnidos se miraron antes de volver a mirar a Aracely "no creo que sea buena idea"

"vamos, hermanos arácnidos trabajando juntos contra el crimen, balanceándose por la ciudad protegiendo a los inocentes, rompiendo huesos, thwip thwip" dijo Aracely

"el violento rompe huesos es él, yo soy el gracioso" dijo Peter señalando a Kaine con el pulgar.

"púdrete"

"también te quiero"

"y Peter no tiene traje, y no le daré el mío"

"primero que nada, técnicamente hablando el traje sigue siendo mío, yo lo construí y tú te lo llevaste después de isla araña, y segundo, tengo un traje de repuesto ¿Qué crees que hice antes de venir?" al momento sonó uno de los teléfonos en la pequeña mesa donde dejaban las bebidas.

"¿Qué pasa Wally?" dijo Kaine contestando el teléfono.

"(¡te necesito en el banco ahora!)" Respondió Wally.

"voy para allá"

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" canto Aracely moviendo los brazos en el aire.

"¡que no!" gritaron a la vez los hermanos mientras Kaine salía hacia su habitación a buscar su traje.

"¿tú no vas?" pregunto Peter mirando a Aracely.

"Kaine no me quiere allí, deberías ir tu"

"tampoco me quiere allí"

"claro que si, eres su hermano"

"estoy… de vacaciones"

"tienes miedo de ponerte el traje"

"escucha, se que tu y Kaine tienen esta extraña relación, pero eso no significa que me guste que te metas en mi cabeza"

"no me meto, se lo que sientes, tienes miedo de usar el traje, como el simbionte, no lo eres y Kaine quiere tu ayuda"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"porque eres Spiderman" dijo Aracely antes de que Peter le tapara la boca con la mano.

"porque no lo gritas más fuerte, creo que no te escucharon en Canadá" en ese momento el teléfono de Peter sonó esta vez, vio el nombre de Annabelle en la pantalla "espero que llames para cuidar a esta niña" sin quitar su mano de la boca de Aracely que no dejaba de hablar.

"(Peter ¿Dónde está Kaine?)" dijo Annabelle desde la otra línea en susurro.

"Wally lo llamo ¿Qué sucede?" dijo Peter escuchando un sonido muy conocido "¿esos son disparos? ¿Dónde estás?"

"(Salí al banco, hay unos sujetos disfrazados de Santa Claus con AK-47, son muchos y tienen a la policía a raya)"

"muy bien, cálmate, Kaine va en camino" dijo el arácnido original sentándose en el borde de la reposera.

"(que se dé prisa)" dijo Annabelle cortando.

Peter se quedo mirando el teléfono en sus manos, cada parte de su cuerpo le decía que saltara por la ventana y se balanceara lo más rápido posible con su hermano pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la niña mexicana tenía razón, estaba asustado de que en cuanto se ponga el traje se encontrara con otra situación imposible y tenga que matar a alguien.

"Annabelle está asustada, puedo sentirlo hasta aquí" dijo Aracely "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"… ¿tienes un traje?"

"si, Kaine dice que es horrible, yo pienso que es genial"

"entonces póntelo" respondió levantándose y tomando el mismo camino que su hermano seguido de Aracely.

"¡si, mi primer Team UP!"

Banco de Houston

"¡vamos abre la maldita caja fuerte!" grito uno de los sujetos disfrazados de Santa, apuntándole al cajero con el arma "¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Quieres ser un héroe?! ¡Pues a los héroes les disparan! Sé que ayudara, encontremos a un voluntario, alguien atractivo para balear frente a ti"

"¿Qué tal esta?" dijo otro de los Santa sacando a Annabelle de su escondite.

"… no soy tan atractiva"

Mansión Avengers

"buenos días Hank" dijo el Capitán América entrando al laboratorio de la mansión acompañado de Ironman, frente a ellos estaba el X-Men original, Beast.

"caballeros"

"muy bien McCoy, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?"Dijo Ironman cruzándose de brazos.

"si prestan atención a la pantalla" dijo Beast haciendo aparecer una pantalla holográfica en la cual se mostraba una grafica de barras que llegaban a poco más de la mitad, en la base eran por lo general verde pero cuando pasaban de la mitad se volvían naranjas "verán el estrés de una persona común, como pueden ver hay leve signos de estrés por cosas cotidianas, y esta es la grafica de estrés de un superhéroe común" la grafica se encogió y movió hacia la punta de la pantalla dándole lugar a otra grafica, solo que la mitad de esta ocupaba 3 medios de la pantalla y luego descendía como una montaña, con la punta mas rojiza que naranja.

"creo que necesito un masaje" dijo Ironman al ver la pantalla.

"Debido a los constantes atentados contra nuestras vidas, los ataques contra el planeta y el tener que sobrellevar sucesos que otras personas no conocen se entiende el estrés"

"y eso nos lleva a la pregunta de millón"

"… y esta es la grafica de Peter" nuevamente la pantalla se encogió en la otra punta mostrando otra grafica, esta estaba casi al borde de la pantalla y descendía en las últimas líneas, el rojo y el naranja ocupaban mas espacio que el verde.

"**silbido** Peter sí que necesita un masaje, de cuerpo entero y de cerebro" dijo Ironman

"¿seguro que esto está bien?" pregunto el Capitán preocupado.

"completamente Capitán, he estado trabajando con niños por mucho tiempo, esto no es solo por el estrés, las pruebas que el Dr. Strange y el Dr. Banner que le hicieron a Peter fueron muy meticulosas, lo que vemos aquí caballeros es una mescla de estrés, ira reprimida, tristeza, preocupación, miedo y otras tantas emociones que el Sr. Parker, o Reilly según entiendo, ha estado reprimiendo"

"agrégale malos chistes y tendremos el esquema grafico del cerebro de Peter"

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que Peter se tomara estas vacaciones?"

Ironman y el Capitán se miraron el uno al otro para luego ver a Beast.

"eso es información que no podemos revelarte" dijo el súper soldado "pero tú sabes lo que es eso, con tus actuales problemas temporales"

"touche Capitán"

"Esto es malo Tony" dijo el Capitán "necesita ayuda"

"lo sé" dijo Ironman retirando la placa de su casco "pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? No es como si pudiéramos entrar en su mente"

"en la escuela hay muchos telepatas de confianza que pueden ayudar al Sr. Parker/Reilly a saber lo que está mal"

"¿si no qué? ¿Hacer que alguien se acerque a él y te reporte a ti?"

"esa no es una mala idea" dijo Tony.

"yo no dije nada" dijeron Steve y Hank, los 3 en la sala voltearon para ver a Rogue apoyada contra la pared mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, y en su hombro estaba Wasp que a pesar de su pequeño tamaño se veía tan amenazante como la mutante.

"_estamos tan muertos_" pensaron los 3 hombres al mismo tiempo.

Banco de Houston.

"¡vamos amigo!" grito Annabelle, ella, 2 de los asaltantes y el cajero estaban dentro de la caja fuerte del banco mientras el cajero trataba de abrir una de las cerraduras con candado.

"estoy… estoy tratando, pero es un seguro con tiempo…"

"¿seguro de tiempo? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?" dijo uno el asaltante que le apuntaba a Annabelle "estas intentando que mate a esta chica, eso es lo que creo"

"no, por favor, lo juro… no puedo abrirlo"

"¡oh por favor!" grito Annabelle "¡tiene un arma en mi cara! ¡Y seguramente el maldito banco tiene alguna especie de maldito seguro! ¡Abre el candado!"

"ok… ok, dame un minuto"

"_¿Dónde estás Kaine?_"

Houston.

"¡¿Qué %&amp;$# está pasando?!" grito Scarlet Spider aterrizando, frente a él estaban las patrullas de policía rodeando el banco de Houston, todos los policías disparaban contra 10 sujetos disfrazados de Santa Claus que tenían AK-47, por las ventanas se podía ver que dentro había más reteniendo a los rehenes.

"llevan disparándonos toda la mañana, tienes a los rehenes acorralados, es calibre pesado" dijo Wally cubriéndose detrás de una de las patrullas "y… Annabelle está ahí dentro"

En solo un momento la mente de Kaine se nublo, solo salto sobre las patrullas esquivando las balas, disparo su telaraña a la cabeza de uno para golpearlo directamente en la cara, luego, aun sujeto a la telaraña, lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo para derribar a varios de los atacantes, salto sobre uno que intento golpearlo pero Kaine le sujeto lo mano para apretarla con fuerza y rompérsela, escuchaba sus gritos, junto con los de los disparos, no le importaba, Annabelle estaba ahí dentro, y la sacaría aunque le tuviera que romper los huesos a todos en el lugar.

Mientras golpeaba a otros ignoro a uno de los Santa en el suelo que tenia ambos brazos rotos, con dificultad tomo el arma en el suelo y le apunto a Scarlet Spider pero antes de que pudiera disparar el arma se le fue arrebatada para luego ser envuelto en telaraña.

"¿atacar a la espalda? Los criminales ya no son lo que eran antes"

Scarlet Spider volteo para ver a su hermano en su nuevo traje de Spiderman aterrizando junto a él y golpeando a otro Santa.

"¿Peter?" dijo Kaine en un susurro viendo a su hermano disparar telaraña a 2 sujetos que a su derecha e izquierda.

"¿a quién más esperabas?" dijo Spiderman dando un leve salto para dar 2 patadas en un giro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" grito Scarlet Spider saltando sobre uno de los asaltantes para sujetarlo de los hombros y lanzarlo al resto.

"¿creíste que dejaría a mi cuñada sola en ese banco?"

"¿y dónde está Aracely?"

"allí" Spiderman señalo a la chica mexicana en su traje de Hummingbird, quien flotaba levemente mientras los Santas a su alrededor no dejaban de gritar.

"están asustados, están bien que estén asustados" dijo Hummingbird viendo a los asaltantes encogerse en el suelo del miedo.

"¿la trajiste?"

"oye, el que dejo que se pusiera ese horrible traje fuiste tú"

"¡mi traje es genial!"

"no, no lo es" dijeron ambos arácnidos terminando con los últimos asaltantes.

"tu quédate aquí" dijo el clon como él y su hermano disparaban redes de ambas manos para inclinarse levemente hacia atrás y luego soltarse dejándose llevar por el impulso.

"¡hola Wally!" grito Hummingbird moviendo ambos brazos en el aire y mirando al policía.

"no puede ser" dijo Wally cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

"¡no se muevan!" grito uno de los Santa haciendo que todos los otros 14 asaltantes le apunten "¡¿Qué hace Spiderman aquí?!"

"¡eso no importa! ¡Maten a los insectos!"

"¡arácnidos!" gritaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo empezando a esquivar los disparos pero asegurándose de que no le dieran a los rehenes.

"¡de espaldas!" grito Spiderman haciendo que su clon y se den la espalda uno al otro, Kaine golpeo a uno de los asaltantes directamente en la nariz haciéndola sangrar y que quede en una posición no natural mientras que Peter pateo a otro en la mandíbula, Kaine sujeto a uno por el cuello para golpear a otro con la palma a sus espaldas, el cual era sujetado por Peter por las piernas y luego arrojado al muro.

Peter se inclino levemente para que Kaine se volteara sobre su espalda y golpeara a otro de los Santa, mientras él pego su telaraña a la espalda de uno para tirarlo y derribar a 3 Santas, esta vez fue Peter quien salto sobre la espalda de Kaine para bajarle el gorro a uno y dar una patada a otro, Kaine aterrizo sobre la cabeza de uno y golpear con el brazo entero a otro asaltante para luego saltar sujetando a uno esquivando los disparos mientras Peter golpeo al último para sujetarlo del cuello con el brazo.

"¿alguien más quiere espíritu navideño?" dijo Spiderman viendo a Kaine aterrizar sobre la espalda del que sujetaba para quitarle el arma a punto de partirla contra su rodilla.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" grito el asaltante saliendo de la bóveda aun sujetando a Annabelle y apuntándole con el arma.

Ambos arácnidos solo se le quedaron mirando, Spiderman giro la cabeza para ver a su contra parte que no se movía, su manos temblaban a la vez que el arma se partía en 3 pedazos por la fuerza aplicada.

"mejor seguimos lo nuestro en otra parte" dijo Spiderman dando pequeños pasos hacia su derecha aun sujetando al asaltante disfrazado, el cual asentía rápidamente.

Scarlet Spider dejo caer los pequeños pedazos que aun quedaban en sus manos, empezó a caminar hacia el ultimo asaltante con los puños apretados de tal forma que se podría ver el hueso de no ser por el guante.

"yo que tu bajo el arma" dijo Annabelle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como el Santa la dejaba para apuntarle al arácnido.

"¡Atrás, te lo advierto…¡ ¡disparare! ¡Lo juro!" gritaba el asaltante viendo su mano temblar conforme el héroe se acercaba cada vez mas "¡aléjate! ¡No!"

Fuera del banco todos los policías terminaban de arrestar a los asaltantes cuando de repente escucharon gritos venir de la escena del crimen, al principio pensaron que eran los rehenes pero cambiaron de idea cuando no escucharon ningún disparo, en cambio se escuchaban golpes, muchos, seguidos de algo parecido a una madera quebrándose, pedidos de ayuda, suplica, el grito de una niña y algo parecido a varios huevos crudos metidos y molidos en una batidora.

"¿deberíamos entrar?" pregunto uno de los policías.

"no, dejémoslo hacer su trabajo" respondió Wally.

"pero empiezo a sentir pena por el sujeto"

"¿quieres ser tu quien le diga alto a Scarlet Spider?"

"…"

**CRASH**

Todos giraron la cabeza para ver a ambos arácnidos salir por las ventanas a la vez que los rehenes corrían a la libertad.

"¡hey, se olvidan de mi!" dijo Hummingbird antes de que Kaine volviera y la tomara en brazos para ponerse al ritmo con su hermano "¡wiiiiiii!"

"¡no te acostumbres!" dijo Scarlet Spider pasando a Aracely de brazo a brazo para poder balancearse.

"déjala disfrutar"

"cállate"

"bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"

Mansión Avengers.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

"…nada" respondió Beast tratando de usar su cara mitad animal para parecer inocente, lentamente movió su mano hacia el panel hasta que Wasp le disparo con sus aguijones a la mano "¡aaggh!"

"lo diremos otra vez ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Wasp con la mano levantada preparada para dispara otra vez.

"podríamos hacerles las misma pregunta" dijo el Capitán.

"vine a buscar a Hank porque necesito hacerle una pregunta sobre la clase de química de mañana" respondió Rogue.

"y yo los buscaba a ustedes" dijo Wasp señalando a Ironman y al Capitán "para saber si sabían algo sobre Peter"

"ahora respondan" dijeron ambas otro vez.

"… este son gráficos del estrés de Peter" respondió Steve acercando la pantalla "no creo que sea necesario expresar la preocupación"

"pero eso no es todo" dijo Ironman.

"Tony…"

"muchas cosas pasaron…"

"Tony basta…" dijo el súper soldado.

"desde el momento en que Peter volvió, las gemas del infinito aparecieron, Hope creó su propia fuerza Fénix y quien sabe que mas siga"

"¡¿es en serio?!" grito Wasp bajando del hombro de la mutante para recuperando su tamaño.

"_bien hecho Stark_" pensó Steve.

"¿de verdad están intentando culpar a Peter por todo lo que paso? Hemos peleado con cosas peores desde antes que él fuera un Avenger"

"¿esto es por lo que paso con extremis?"

"¿Qué paso con extremis?" pregunto Rogue confundida.

"claro, mata a un psicópata con un traje alienígeno psicópata y nadie dice nada, mata a un sujeto de IMA para salvar a Spiderwoman y todo mundo pierde la cabeza"

**_(nta: amo esa frase)_**

"¡¿Peter mato otra vez?!" pregunto la mutante en shock.

"Janet míralo por ti misma" dijo Ironman señalando la pantalla "Peter es una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, tiene toda esa ira y estrés guardados, y si no hace algo pronto explotara, y tu sabes cómo es cuando está enojado con todo el mundo"

"escuchen, yo quiero volver a verlo en ese estúpido traje negro tanto como ustedes pero espiarlo de esta forma…"

"tenemos que estar seguros de todo" dijo el Cap.

"¿todo esto por Hela? ¿No se pusieron que tal vez nos nada fuera de lo común? Por más repugnante y raro que suene, tal vez Hela ve a Peter como un método de entretenimiento"

"y si no, podría ser una trampa de Loki o Hela o algún loco que quiere usar al Sr. Parker/ Reilly contra nosotros" dijo Beast.

"es increíble, ¿se están escuchando siquiera?... ¿y donde esta Peter de todos modos?" dijo Rogue sacando su teléfono.

"dijo que iría a Houston, no entiendo porque" respondió Ironman "hace calor, no hay muchos rascacielos ¿Qué puede tener de interesante?"

"creo que su hermano vive allí"

"¿Peter tiene un hermano?" pregunto el X-Men original.

"fue ese loco de traje negro con la araña roja que entro la escuela y trato de matar a Wolverine" respondió Rogue con la vista en su teléfono.

"eso explica el traje de camuflaje"

"… ¿llaman a esto vacaciones?" dijo Rogue mostrándoles la pantalla del teléfono donde se veía una foto de Spiderman y Scarlet Spider golpeando a los asaltantes disfrazados de Santa Claus con un título que decía '¿Spider-Hermanos?'

"… ¿Cuánto tiempo duro?" pregunto Ironman.

"5 días" respondió Steve.

"págame anciano" dijo el hombre de hierro con la palma extendida.

"ten, eran mis últimos 20" dijo el Capitán dándole un billete a su compañero Avenger.

"¡¿es en serio?!" gritaron las mujeres otra vez.

Houston, Hotel Four Season.

"¡eso fue muy divertido!" grito Aracely caminando hacia su habitación para poder cambiarse.

"debo admitirlo, fue divertido pelear contigo y no contra ti" dijo Peter quitándose la máscara.

"¿en que estabas pensando?" pregunto Kaine haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

"¿disculpa?"

"creí que estabas aquí para relajarte y descansar de la Spiderman"

"es muy tierno que te preocupes de esa forma por mi Kaine, pero en serio ¿Cuánto creíste que duraría sin salir a balancearme entre los edificios?"

"pensé que saltaría el primer dia"

"lo vez, es hiriente, pero lo vez"

**Tok tok tok**

"¡espere!" dijeron ambos arácnidos como Peter sacaba lo primero que veía de su bolsa mientras Kaine corría a su habitación.

"servicio a la habitación" dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡puede dejar la bandeja señorita!" grito Peter dando pequeños saltos para ponerse un pantalón.

"como diga señor"

"¿Quién pidió servicio a la habitación?" pregunto Kaine saliendo de su habitación sin su traje de Scarlet Spider.

"¡yo!" grito Aracely desde la habitación.

"¡Aracely!" grito Kaine abriendo la puerta para entrar la bandeja con comida.

"sabes que amas el servicio a la habitación, no puedes negarlo" dijo la chica mexicana quitándole la tapa a las bandejas mostrando 3 hamburguesas bastantes grandes con papas fritas a un lado.

"nadie puede odiarlo" dijo Peter tomando una de las hamburguesas "hasta el Dr. Doom debe amarlo" sentándose en el sillón junto a Aracely

Kaine no dijo nada, solo toma la ultima hamburguesa y se sentó en el sillón, estaba a punto de darle un mordisco hasta que sintió un olor raro, algo amargo, como vinagre de alguna clase, pero no le dio importancia y decidió aprovechar el tiempo con su hermano y Aracely.

Mansión Avengers, sala.

"muy bien señoritas" dijo la Capitana Marvel mirando a Mockingbird y Spiderwoman frente a ella, las 3 eran las únicas en la sala "¿Qué es lo que tenemos?"

"bien" dijo Bobbi "lo está negando mucho, en especial ahora, pero parece ser que Janet siente algo por nuestro arácnido"

"¿Qué te lo dice?"

"cuando The Hood intento tomar las gemas del infinito hable con ella, tal parece que ella y Peter discutieron por algo antes de Carnage City, no supe que era, y no parece querer decirlo, pero era algo importante" explico la agente de SHIELD "también esta Tigra"

"¿Tigra?" dijeron Spiderwoman y la Capitana al mismo tiempo.

"la misma, creo que después de que Peter se sacrificara por ella eso hizo que sintiera algo por él, además que parece que su hijo quiere a Peter, nada suma punto con una mejor que hacer que su hijo se encariñe contigo"

"¿y tu Jess?"

"primero tengo Rogue" dijo Spiderwoman viendo el ceño de Carol fruncirse levemente "durante la fiesta de vuelta de Peter ella se fue con él y los vi muy cercanos" con una sonrisa burlona "también cuando fuimos por la gema de Beast, le pregunte si le gustaba Peter y se puso como tomate"

"¿lo afirmo?"

"no, pero tampoco lo negó" dijo Jessica sin perder la sonrisa "y por ultimo tengo a Black Cat"

"¿la ladrona ex novia de Peter?"

"la misma, hace días ella y el 'nuevo' Spiderman tuvieron una aventura en la que beso a Spiderman"

"¿y ella sabe que es el verdadero?"

"no lo creo, aun que conociendo a Peter no pasara mucho antes de que se lo diga"

"¿y tu Carol?" pregunto Mockingbird.

"Natasha"

"eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, alto" dijo Spiderwoman moviendo las manos como si se detuviera "¿tratas de decirnos, que Black Widow, una de las mujeres más frías, duras, rudas, calculadoras y anti sociales del planeta tierra de esta dimensión tiene un enamoramiento por Spiderman, el nerd, bromista y poco serio?"

"¿Por qué reaccionas así? Tu misma lo viste en el Quinjet, durante la misión de extremis"

"oh… era eso" dijo Jessica bajando la mirada, a pesar de que Peter le había dicho que no la culpaba, eso no impedía que ella se sintiera responsable.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Mockingbird, desde hace un par de días que varios Avengers no veían a Spiderman por la mansión o Nueva York, lo último que sabían es que había salido a una misión, pero no que sucedió.

"no podemos decirte" dijeron ambas a la vez.

"oh por favor"

"lo siento Bobbi" dijo la arácnida "pero no podemos decirte, eso es decisión de Peter y no hay nada que digas que me haga decirte" no dijo nada mas antes de salir de la habitación dejando solas a Mockingbird y a la Capitana Marvel.

"¿pero qué le pasa?"

"_hhmm… creo que tenemos a alguien más en la lista_" pensó Carol con una sonrisa siniestra, olvidando que la ex de Hawkeye la estaba mirando.

"_ella sí que da miedo_"

Houston, mas tarde.

Luego de haber almorzado, discutir y convencer a Aracely de quedarse en el hotel, ambos hermanos estuvieron balanceándose por toda la ciudad deteniendo crímenes a diestra y siniestra, además de que Peter evitaba que Kaine se sobre pase con los ladrones.

Actualmente ambos arácnidos se dirigían hacia el jardín japonés de Houston por una llamada de Wally.

Jardines japoneses, Parque Hermann.

"esto está mal Wally" dijo uno de los policías a su superior, ambos estaban frente a una fuente en la cual había un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana, sentado en el borde de la fuente.

"¿Qué cosa?" respondió Wally.

"ya sabes, llamarlo aquí, a él, es un vigilante"

"es un héroe Hernandez"

"esto no es Nueva York, no tenemos héroes disfrazados"

"ahora sí, sabes que los necesitamos, hace 2 años, hubieras llorado al verlo, tras lo que hizo Clutch"

"no digas ese nombre, en todo caso, ese tipo solo empeora las cosas"

"lo necesitamos con la influencia de las pandillas extendiéndose, con…"

"¿Quién es Clutch?" preguntaron los arácnidos apareciendo entre los policías asustandolos por su modo sigilo.

"¡aaahhh!" grito el otro policía.

"pensándolo bien, no lo necesitamos" dijo Wally caminando hacia la fuente seguido de los hermanos.

"esto puede ser impactante para ti, pero yo ya vi cadáveres" dijo Scarlet Spider.

"se nota que no has visto el rio Hudson" dijo Spiderman.

"mujer japonesa, 20 años" tomando la manta blanca.

"¿… y por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto la araña de Houston.

"creemos que la pusieron aquí como advertencia"

"¿para mí?"

"para cualquiera como ella" Wally tiro de la manta un poco mostrando que en el rostro de la mujer tenía una quemadura enorme en el rostro, lo más extraño es que tena la forma de una mano derecha, con la piel roja y crepitada como si hubieran arrojado acido en ella.

"_esa marca…_" pensó Peter mirando a su hermano.

"_es mi marca… la marca de Kaine_" pensó Scarlet Spider "_antes cuando mataba gente por dinero, o cualquier cosa, solía arrancarles la carne de sus rostros con mi mano_"

"hey, Scarlet, ¿sigues aquí?" pregunto Wally preocupado por su amigo.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunto el clon.

"no sabemos, pero apareció con esto" Wally tomo una bolsa de plástico a un lado, con la palabra evidencia escrita, dentro de la bolsa había una pequeña araña, parecía estar muerta y detrás de ella un pedazo de piel de leopardo.

"es una trampa" dijo Spiderman, él y Kaine ahora se balanceaban alejándose de la escena del crimen "no una original, mas como de Archade"

"no me importa" dijo Kaine "si me quiere, que venga por mi"

"te está provocando"

"lo se, el no es el único cazador"

"no dejes que el Otro te vuelva loco Kaine, no eres un monstruo"

"… deberíamos separarnos"

"¿Qué? Por favor Kaine, te lo juro, puedo cambiar, solo dame otra oportunidad" dijo Spiderman haciendo voz de mujer.

"es increíble que haya salido de ti"

"ya hablando en serio, ¿te volviste loco? Kraven te quiere solo"

"y tú conoces a Kraven mas tiempo que yo, sabes cómo piensa y necesito que alguien cuide de Annabelle y Aracely, y solo puedo confiar en ti"

"… está bien" dijo Spiderman no totalmente convencido elevándose en el aire para disparar una red que lo impulso hacia el lado opuesto de su clon.

Kaine empezaba a moverse más cerca del suelo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, en parte era verdad que quería que alguien cuidara a sus chicas, pero el ver esa marca de nuevo, en alguien inocente, hizo que miles de recuerdos vinieran a su mente.

Tantos años sumergido en la locura por la degeneración celular, la cantidad de vidas que había tomado por diferentes razones, el tiempo que había invertido para torturar a Ben y a Peter, le hacían pensar que no merecía esa mascara.

"maldito $%&amp;# dolor de cabeza" dijo Kaine para sí mismo estirando su brazo para disparar su red, pero por un momento todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando recupero la vista estaba en el suelo siendo empapado por la lluvia.

"_¡¿me desmaye?!_" grito Kaine en su mente poniéndose de pie.

"¿duro aterrizaje señor superhéroe?" pregunto un civil que paso a su lado.

"no soy…" dijo Scarlet Spider apretando los puños "¡un %$&amp;# superhéroe!" con fuerza golpeo un poste de luz que se aboyo, asustando al civil que se hecho a correr.

"bueno…" de la nada un borrón rojo golpeo al clon arácnido en el rostro haciéndolo caer de rodillas "no seré quien discuta eso"

Kaine volteo la cabeza para ver a un hombre parado frente a él, llevaba una sudadera azul con una araña negra que ocupaba casi todo el pecho de forma diagonal, las mangas habían sido arrancadas, mostrando el resto del traje rojo, con los brazaletes plateados en cada muñeca y una máscara que cubría toda su cabeza con enormes ojos blancos.

"… ¿Ben?"

Hospital Park Plaza.

"debo suponer que la operación fue un éxito Dr. Meland" dijo una enfermera al ver al doctor salir de la sala de operaciones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"más fácil que enseñarle a un cachorro donde está el baño, eso seguro" respondió el doctor caminando a su oficina.

"tomare su palabra señor, mientras estaba en cirugía recibió una llamada urgente de, eh, Aracely…"

"¿Aracely eh? ¿Descubrió un nuevo restaurante o encontró un parque de diversiones?"

"no creo que fuera nada como eso, sonaba algo… asustada"

"¿asustada?... ¿podría poner a Wally en el teléfono por mi?"

"enseguida doctor"

El doctor se sentó frente a su escritorio para encender su computadora. A los pocos segundos el teléfono sonó.

"¿hola? Hola Wally, es Donald…"

De repente la luces en la habitación se apagaron solo siendo iluminada por la luces de la calle.

"increíble" dijo Donald colgando el teléfono.

**¡kakroomm!**

Un fuerte rayo ilumino el cielo nocturno y levemente la oficina del doctor.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo el doctor girando la cabeza pero no había nada "cálmate Donald, estás oyendo cosas, es solo una… "

**Snikt**

"… tormenta… ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Montrose, departamento de Annabelle.

Annabelle Adams dormida tranquilamente en su cama, siendo ayudada por el ruido de la lluvia en la calle, hasta que sonó su teléfono, intento ignorarlo peor cuando volvió a sonar decidió contestar.

"¿hola? ¿Aracely? No, estaba durmiendo, yo… ¿Cómo que Kaine está en peligro?" dijo Annabelle sentándose en la cama "¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿lo sientes? Escucha Aracely, Kaine es fuerte y Peter esta con el pueden cuidarse… no, no cariño, está bien…" se levanto de la cama con cierta torpeza y camino hacia el baño "tu espera allí, iré enseguida" corto el teléfono cerrando la puerta del baño.

**Snikt.**

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Residencia de Wally Layton y Donald Meland.

"parece que en la casa también se ha ido la luz" dijo el oficial de policía hablando por teléfono y entrando a su casa e intentando encender las luces pero ningún aparato eléctrico funcionaba "no puedo esperar para ver la sorpresa que nos ha dejado el perro, mira, si escuchas este mensaje antes de que sea tarde, trae unas…"

"¡yip!"

Un grito animal se escucho en la casa seguido de un golpe seco.

"¿Qué?" dijo Wally caminando por la casa "¿estás aquí chico?" camino hacia la cocina para encontrar a su perro tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre "¡¿Qué demonios?!"

**_(nta: no fue idea mia matar al perro, prefiero matar a otro antes que al perro)_**

"aw, lo siento chico… pero en cuanto encuentre al que hizo esto"

**¡Kakroom!**

**Snikt.**

"¡eeeeaaaahrgh!"

Hotel Four Seasons.

"¡no!" grito Aracely sentada en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas "no es real Kaine, no es real… lucha… no te rindas"

**Snikt.**

"¡aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Con Spiderman.

Desde el momento en que se separo de Kaine, había estado usando los mismos viejos métodos de antes para tratar de localizar a Kraven, pero no había resultados.

La tormenta estaba cada vez más fuerte, sería mejor volver al hotel y reunirse con su hermano para formular un plan mejor.

Al llegar al balcón del hotel sintió su sentido arácnido explotar de golpe.

"no…" dijo Spiderman, dio una patada a la puerta para ver que no había nadie "¡Aracely!... ¡Kaine! ¡Annabelle!... ¿hay alguien?"

"no hay nadie, araña" dijo una voz femenina detrás del arácnido original "se acabo el tiempo de luchar…"

"¡¿Qué hicieron con ellos Ana?!" grito Spiderman sacando sus aguijones al ver a la hija de Kraven con un cuchillo.

"… solo queda la casería"

**_Bien, eso seria todo por ahora, me disculpo otra vez por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, nos vemos._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hola a todos, me disculpo por no haber actualizado, es que acabo de empezar la escuela otra vez y ya saben lo que significa, eso limitara mi tiempo a escribir y ahora que estoy reescribiendo un fic eso también afectara, el fic por si les interesa es Ultimate Young Justices._**

**_¡rueden la cinta!_**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 18: hacia la tumba.

"_¡¿Ben Reilly?!_" Pensó Kaine sin comprender, frente a él estaba el hermano que había muerto, pero no podía ser posible "estas… estas muerto, Peter te vio morir, me lo dijo"

"vemos lo que deseamos ver" dijo el Scarlet Spider original dando pequeños pasos hacia Kaine "Peter recobro su vida, así que me hice una nueva, hasta que oí las historias, de un nuevo Spiderman en Houston… ¡llamándose a si mismo Scarlet Spider!" golpeando a Kaine en el rostro derribándolo "¡¿Por cuánto tiempo me atormentaste?!" dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen "¿y ahora crees que puedes ser un héroe?" apuntándole con el dedo "¡eres un villano! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Y estas usando mi nombre!" levantando el puño para golpearlo pero esta vez Kaine esquivo el golpe haciendo que su puño se incruste en el pavimento.

"_¡no! Esto no es… no puedo…_" los pensamientos del clon original no lo dejaban actuar correctamente ante la situación "_necesito pensar… alejarme_" en su oportunidad disparo una red para impulsarse en el aire y balancearse para alejarse hasta llegar a un tejado cerca "_debe ser por el golpe en la caída, debe serlo, no puedes dar tu cabeza contra el pavimento sin revolverte algo_" dio unos pasos antes de apoyarse contra una mano mientras se cubría la cara con la otra mano "_pero los golpes… los sentí… ¿me estoy volviendo loco? Por que Ben Reilly no puede estar…_"

"¡no te escaparas así de fácil Kaine!"

"¡¿Qué…?!" recibiendo un fuerte golpe que casi lo derribo.

"no de mi" dijo el Scarlet Spider original golpeando a Kaine en el abdomen "¡no después que lo arruinaste todo!" golpeándolo en la cara "había hallado mi paz con el mundo, Kaine ¡con mi vida!" dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula "¡y tú me lo quitaste!" dándole una fuerte patada con el talón en el estomago a Kaine enviándolo hacia atrás y quedando de cara al suelo.

"_tiene razón, lo cace, lo atormente_" pensó el nuevo Scarlet Spider viendo a Ben correr hacia él y darle una patada en el costado de la cara "lo… lo siento…" poniéndose de pie lentamente "¡si pudiera devolverte, lo haría!" empezando a quitarse la máscara "no sabía cómo era tener una vida real… ¡ni siquiera creí merecerme una! Estaba enojado, roto y… y por eso hice… fui… fui un monstruo" tirando de la máscara para mostrar su rostro sangrando por la nariz, boca y un ojo levemente hinchado "y he estado tratando de compensarlo, tratando %&amp;#$ duro de seguir tu ejemplo y el de Peter… y el Ben Reilly que recuerdo apreciaría eso, me habría perdonado… lo que me hace preguntarme… ¡¿Quién %&amp;#$ eres tú?!"

El otro Scarlet Spider no respondió. Acerco sus manos al borde de la máscara para tirar lentamente hasta mostrar su cabeza, para Kaine era como verse en un espejo, con la única excepción de que su cabello era un poco más largo y rubio.

"_es el…_"

"soy alguien que jamás te perdonaría"

Hotel Four Season de Houston.

"¡respóndeme pequeña maniática!" grito Spiderman saltando hacia la hija de Kraven con las garras expuestas, Anna logro rodar para esquiva el ataque y empezar a dar zarpazos a una gran velocidad que Peter apenas esquivaba "¡¿Qué hiciste con ellos?!" sujetando el filo del cuchillo con ambas palmas.

"todas las arañas tienen la misma debilidad" dijo Anna poniendo un pie sobre la pierna de Spiderman para saltar liberando su cuchillo "su lealtad y preocupación hacia los demás, serán la causa de su muerte"

"¡aaaaaaaaahhhh!" grito Spiderman corriendo hacia la cazadora dando zarpazos con sus garras, Ana no tenia problema en esquivar los ataquen violentos del arácnido, hasta que este puso su pie entre los de ella para hacerla tropezar y lograr rasgarle el rostro.

"¡gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" grito la hija de Kraven dándole la espalda al arácnido y cubriéndose el rostro sangrante.

Cuando volvió para mirarlo tenía 4 cortes en el rostro, que subían de derecha a izquierda, pero sin dañarse los ojos.

"oh mira, te pareces a tu papi" dijo Spiderman corriendo hacia la cazadora, evitando un golpe de su cuchillo saltando sobre él y tomándola de los hombres para girar, arrojándola en por la ventana hacia la terraza del edificio en frente "¡tal vez así me digas que hizo con Kaine!" tomando carrera para saltar con fuerza, justo antes de que llegara, retrajo su brazo pero Ana se movió justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño del arácnido que se clavo en el suelo.

"tienes espíritu cazador, araña" dijo Ana pasándose la mano por la cara esparciendo la sangre "pero no el suficiente"

"¿quieres dejar de hablar sobre la casería?"

Con Kaine.

"_mi cabeza se siente como el infierno…_" pensó Kaine recibiendo otro golpe del Scarlet Spider original en el rostro, dejando caer su máscara, intento levantarse del suelo pero sus músculos no respondía de forma adecuada "tal vez por toda la $%&amp;# que he estado recibiendo los últimos minutos" recibiendo una patada en el abdomen "_pero me dejo un momento de claridad…_" logrando apoyarse en sus rodillas y manos "_ya he pagado mi pena, completamente, con mi vida_" girando sobre sus pies para tomar impulso y taclear al otro Scarlet Spider "_con mi estilo de vida, se que moriré pronto y no necesito ayuda de nadie con eso_" golpeándolo en la mandíbula "_¡especialmente!_" recibiendo otro golpe en la cara "_¡no!_" dándole un rodillazo en el estomago "_¡de!_" golpe en la mandíbula "_¡Ben!_" golpe en el pecho "_¡Reilly!_" dándole un golpe directo a la nariz que lo hizo sangrar y caer al suelo "no te levantes, no quiero…"

"mátalo"

Escucho en su cabeza. Sabía bien que era. Era el otro, su otro, tratando de salir libre, diciéndole que hacer.

"debería, pero…"

"es una amenaza, es una presa, mátalo" volvió a decir El Otro en su cabeza.

"sabes que tiene razón, deberías acabar con Reilly aquí y ahora" dijo una voz a su lado. Giro alevemente la cabeza para ver una figura femenina, la cual por extraño que parezca, parecía estar completamente hecha de araña, Kaine la reconoció, esa era la figura que tenía El Otro la primera vez que lo conoció "robara tu vida, al igual que intento robar la de Parker, tomara tu identidad, tu propósito… incluso tomara a Annabelle, y probablemente más de una vez en su caso, mátalo Kaine, es por el bien de ambos"

"¡si, Kaine!" dijo otra voz a su lado que también reconoció, solo que esta casi hace que el otro se libere y el salte como un animal, era Jackal "siempre fuiste mi hijo favorito ¿lo sabías? Bueno, al menos tenias el criterio para no luchar contra el crimen en una capucha sin mangas, pero eso no viene al caso, ¡mátalo chico!"

"¡Mátalo!" gritaron ambos a la vez.

"¡raaaaaaaaaahhh!" grito el nuevo Scarlet Spider lanzando un golpe hacia el viejo pero su puño se clavo en el cemento, giro la cabeza esperando escuchar los gritos de decepción pero Jackal y El Otro ya no estaban.

"muy lento Kaine, eres un fracaso, no puedes vencer a un héroe real" dijo Scarlet Spider haciéndose a un lado para darle una patada a Kaine en el rostro "deberías haber muerto hace mucho tiempo"

"tienes razón sobre mi lentitud" dijo Kaine tomándolo del pie para pasarlo sobre si misma golpeándolo contra el suelo "pero definitivamente te venceré" tomándolo del cuello con la mano izquierda y elevándolo a la vez que levantaba su brazo derecho con su aguijón fuera "no… no voy a matarte" dejándolo caer al suelo "no… no puedo hacerlo" dando unos pequeños pasos tambaleándose "_Dios… me siento enfermo_" sujetándose el estomago.

"Kaine, te ves pálido, me pregunto ¿Por qué?"

"_debo… debo haber sido…_" pensaba Kaine cayendo de rodillas "¡hurrkkk!" vomitando apretando su estomago con más fuerza "… drogado…"

"En verdad no eres tan listo como Peter lo era, ¿cierto? Él se habría dado cuenta hace tiempo"

"tu… tu voz…" dijo Kaine, el ya no sonaba como él o como Peter, tenía un asentó más pronunciado y duro, con una voz gruesa.

"está bien, las alucinaciones vividas son un efecto colateral muy divertido de la droga"

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo? La seguridad en los hoteles, en especial en sus cocinas, es patética, las hamburguesas pueden contener cualquier cosa, pero ya he jugado contigo suficiente arañita"

Kaine giro la cabeza hacia atrás, solo para clavar sus dedos dentro del suelo, ya no estaba Ben Reilly, su hermano, sino un hombre de cabello oscuro corto con una barba candado con el traje del Scarlet Spider original.

"Kraven…"

"hay un asunto pendiente entre ambos Kaine y uno de los 2 debe morir"

**Krakoom.**

"no podría… estar más de acuerdo" dijo el clon del arácnido intentando ponerse de pie pero su visión empezó a oscurecerse, levanto sus brazo apuntándole al cazador pero sus brazos fallaron, seguido de sus piernas y finalmente su cabeza.

Con Spiderman.

Peter se estaba cansando de esto, cada vez que exigía respuestas, Ana balbuceaba tonterías sobre la caza y cosas así.

Bloqueo una patada con su brazo para golpearla en el rostro, seguido de una patada hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, para finalmente dar un salto giratorio dándole varias patadas seguidas y sujetarla de la cabeza con los pies, apoyándose en las manos para hacerla caer, golpeándose primero la cabeza para caer de espaldas

"Batroc el saltador estaría celoso" dijo Spiderman tronándose los dedos "ahora, vas a decirme donde esta…" dando una pirueta para quedar sobre Ana y sujetarla del cuello "…Kaine" sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el abdomen, bajo la mirada para ver que en la mano de Ana había una pequeña aguja bañada en un liquido verde.

Con lentitud la visión del arácnido se empezó a distorsionar y a ponerse más borrosa, la fuerza en sus músculos se desvanecía.

"hiiiijjjaaa dee…" dijo el arácnido antes de desmayarse.

Ubicación desconocida.

"_estaba teniendo un sueño, en aquel sueño, estaba muerto... una tormenta se acercaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla… el sonido de los truenos se volvió un rugido, los rugidos fueron reemplazados por tambores… cuando desperté surgió ese momento… ese momento en que te das cuenta que estabas soñando… el alivio recorre tu cuerpo, no era real… esto fue algo así como lo opuesto a aquello_" pensó Kaine abriendo los ojos con dificultad, su visión era completamente roja, paso sus dedos por su rostro pero no los sintió.

Paso su mano otra vez sintiendo un vidrio que tapo la vista, tenía su máscara puesta otra vez.

Apoyo ambas manos en el suelo, se hundieron levemente, logro sentarse, levanto la vista viendo un rectángulo por el cual se veía el cielo nocturno, estaba en una tumba.

"(colocarte en esa tumba no debería haber sido tan fácil, Scarlet Spider)" se escucho la voz de Kraven atreves de unos micrófonos "(creo que jugar a ser el héroe te ha hecho débil)"

"_estoy cubierto de…oh Dios_" pensó Scarlet Spider al ver su traje un poco mas rojo de lo normal y al sentirlo húmedo, rápidamente dio un gran salto para trepar por los muros de tierra y salir de la tumba, solo para desear volver a entrar "_estoy cubierto de sangre_"

A su alrededor había cuerpos de diferentes tipos de animales descuartizados, decapitados o partidos a la mitad.

"_el zoológico de Houston, Aracely me hizo traerla una vez_"

"(te he estudiado Kaine, he aprendido todo sobre ti)" volvió a hablar la voz de Kraven usando los megáfonos y ambientadores del zoológico "(no eres como Peter, no eres como Ben, ellos eran presas, eran débiles, tu eres un depredador, pero has pretendido ser algo mas por tanto tiempo que lo has olvidado)"

Aunque no tuviera sentido arácnido, si tenía buen oído, eran pasos, pesados y rápidos.

"(pero la caza te lo recordara, te hará fuerte de nuevo… o te matara)"

"oh, mierda" dijo Scarlet Spider al ver a un guepardo y un tigre corriendo hacia él.

Salto sobre el guepardo para sostener al tigre de la piel y arrojarlo hacia uno de los megáfonos, cuando se dio vuelta el guepardo estaba demasiado cerca logrando dar un zarpazo que aunque no lo lastimo mucho, si le arranco el ojo izquierdo de su máscara.

Sacando su aguijón se lo clavo en la pierna delantera haciendo gritar y retroceder.

Vio al tigre volviendo hacia el pero esta vez pudo saltar hacia atrás aterrizando en su espalda montándolo como caballo para luego hacerlo tropezar con su telaraña chocando contra el guepardo y enredándolos a ambos en su red.

Sin esperar empezó a balancearse, saltar, correr, lo que sea que le permita moverse por el zoológico para encontrar a Kraven.

Con Aracely.

"hm… ¿Kaine?" dijo Aracely abriendo los ojos lentamente, intento levantarse pero sus manos estaban atadas, al igual que sus piernas, podía sentir las tierra y el pasto en el que estaba sentada, la madera del poste al que estaban atadas sus manos.

"no pequeña, no Kaine" dijo Kraven frente a la chica mexicana con un cuchillo en su mano "mi nombre es Sergei, Sergei Kravinov, un placer conocerte, señorita Aracely"

"¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre?" pregunto Aracely como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"lo sé porque he estado observando a Kaine ya hace un tiempo, vi como salvo tu vida y la vida de muchos" dijo Kraven poniendo la punta del cuchillo en el mentón de Aracely "¿sabías que él es también la razón por la que estoy vivo?... hace mucho tiempo, lo perdí todo, hasta que encontré la caza y encontré un reto en Spiderman, una presa que pudiera igualarme en la cacería, la caza siguió por años, era todo lo que había deseado… pero eventualmente salí victorioso y luego me canse, no tenía otra cosa que conquistar en este mundo, así que lo deje… me volé la cabeza con una escopeta"

"pero… ¿Cómo es que estas…?" pregunto Aracely fingiendo confusión, aun recordaba como Peter le había explicado la interrupción de Kaine en el ritual de Kraven y sabia que ambos la estarían buscando, por lo que solo tenía que hacer tiempo, el suficiente.

"¿vivo? Mi familia sintió que mis deseos estaban abiertos a la interpretación, mi esposa e hijos cazaron a todos conectados por Spiderman, para que viniera, su sangre iba a ser la que me resucitase, pero los engañaron, fue un Spiderman el que capturaron, pero no fue su espíritu puro el que me trajo de vuelta a la vida, no fue su sangre… fue la de Kaine"

Esto hizo que la sangre de Aracely se helara, no era lo que Peter les había explicado, al menos no todo.

"las impurezas de su espíritu me maldijeron en esta no-vida, nunca puedo descansar, nunca puedo morir, me habría vuelto loco, señorita Aracely, pero veras, cuando él habría vuelto de la muerte, fue un regalo, algo digno que cazar"

"yo solo… no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto, no tiene sentido" dijo Aracely tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente para entrar en su cabeza "¿esto es por venganza? ¿o es por…?"

"nada de juegos mentales, niña" dijo Kraven haciéndole un leve corte en la mejilla para luego poner el fila del cuchillo en el cuello de la chica mexicana "saliste del efecto de las drogas muy rápido, no importa, mi cuchillo tiene algunas, pero deberías saber… no es simple venganza lo que quiero, niña, es algo mucho más importante" dándose vuelta para ver a Annabelle, Donald, Wally y a Spiderman en la misma posición que la niña "mucho mas"

"_¡por Dios! Este tipo nunca se cansa de hablar de su caza, o su familia, o su historia, o su historia cazadora, o su familia cazadora_" pensó Spiderman al escuchar toda la conversación, se había despertado justo a tiempo "_bien Peter, sabes que Kaine está en alguna parte de este zoológico, así que solo debo esperar a que llegue, rompo estas sogas y…._" movió levemente las manos detrás del poste pero no se sentían como sogas, el tintineo y la fuerte presión que hacían le decían lo contrario "_encuentro una mejor forma de romper estas cadenas_"

Con Kaine.

Puede que no sea un cazador experimentado, pero sabia como seguir un rastro, las manchas de sangre y animales muertos le servían de mucho.

Saltando de árbol en árbol seguía la carnicería que los cazadores habían hecho.

"_en un momento como este, Peter diría una broma sobre Greenpeace_" pensó Kaine deteniéndose al escuchar un sonido, uno seco, lo siguió hasta encontrar su fuente, en medio del césped vio a un hombre uniformado, un guardia probablemente.

De un salto se acerco al hombre, tenía un gran corte en el abdomen y se desangraba rápidamente.

"_los Kravinov hicieron esto_"

"tr…tra" intento decir el guarda ahogándose con su propia sangre.

"¿Qué? ¡No intentes hablar hombre! Hare vendajes con redes o algo, pero quédate…"

"no… es una…trampa"

Al terminar, ambos hombres fueran atrapados por una red escondida entre las hojas caídas de los arboles.

"lo siento… lo intente…" dijo el guardia.

"está bien, no hables, todo estará…"

"lo sien… to" la respiración del guardia se volvió más lenta hasta detenerse y sus ojos dejaron de moverse.

"_su pulso se detuvo_" pensó Scarlet Spider tomándole el pulso en el cuello "_intento advertirme con sus últimas palabras, y ni siquiera pude…_"

"¡jajajaja!" Kaine volteo para ver a Ana Kravinov debajo de ellos con su cuchillo en mano "¡creo que estás haciendo esta cosa del héroe completamente mal Kaine! ¿No se supone que salves vidas?"

"comienza a correr"

"ja ¿de qué?" pregunto Ana con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡rrraaaaaaaggghh!" grito Kaine rompiendo las cuerdas cayendo hacia Ana y clavando su puño en el suelo.

"ven por mí, arañita" dijo Ana empezando a correr siendo seguida de cerca por el clon original.

"¡suficiente! ¡no seré parte de tus juegos! ¡vuelve aquí pequeña y salvaje…!... no" dijo Kaine deteniéndose al ver a sus amigos y su hermano atados y de rodillas en los postes, algunos con cortes visibles pero no mortales, rodeados de 2 tigres, un guepardo y un león.

"¡Kaine!" gritaron Aracely, Annabelle, Donald y Wally al ver al arácnido.

"¡aja! Al fin llegas ¡bienvenido amigo!" dijo Kraven de cuclillas sobre uno de los postes con su cuchillo en una mano y una lanza en la otra "me alegro ver que llegaste hasta aquí con pocas heridas, esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Kaine haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no saltar como loco y destripar a Kraven ahí mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero? Pensaba que era obvio, pero no eres tan listo como el verdadero Spiderman, ni siquiera como este Spiderman" señalando a Peter con la lanza.

"_respira Peter, no dejes que te afecte, pronto le arrancaras ese bigote a golpes_" pensaba Spiderman.

"quiero tu ira Kaine" respondió el cazador "vamos a luchar Kaine, un depredador contra otro y uno de nosotros morirá"

"¡Kaine no!" grito Annabelle.

"si te niegas o mueres… todos y cada uno de tus amigos serán asesinados de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible"

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" pregunto Scarlet Spider.

"¡quiero que me mates!" grito Kraven "¡Ana! se una buena hija y tráeme a esta bestia"

"con gusto padre" dijo Ana.

"oh no, ¿y ahora quien podrá ayudarlo?" todos giraron la mirada hacia el poste donde estaba Spiderman pero no había nadie "¡yo!" volvieron a girar la cabeza hacia la punta del poste donde estaba el arácnido girando las cadenas con la mano.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Kraven.

"pues son soy el chapulín colorado"

"¡dijiste que lo habías drogado!"

"¡eso hice padre, debería permanecer dormido!"

"pues la próxima vez revisa la fecha de vencimiento de tus sedantes, es bastante común que estas cosas pasen, 1 de cada 5…"

"¡mátalo!"

"¡con placer padre!" grito Ana sacando el cuchillo detrás de su espalda y corriendo hacia el arácnido original "¡pagaras por le que le hiciste a mi rostro!"

"¿Qué será Kaine?" dijo Kraven bajando del poste "si quieres que tus amigos sobrevivan, si quieres vivir… debes matarme" corriendo hacia Kaine con su lanza pero este logro saltar sobre ella.

"no hay forma más fácil de morir"

"lo sé, pero aun no lo entiende" girando sobre sí mismo para golpearlo con la lanza "estamos vinculados, tu y yo" dijo como Kaine sujeto la punta de la lanza para partirla solo haciendo presión "fue tu sangre, tu muerte la que me regreso a la vida, si hubieras sido más fuerte, aun estaría muerto, en paz" arrojando la lanza "morí sabiendo que era mejor que Spiderman, mi familia me lo arrebato y pretendo recuperarlo"

"¡te arrancare el corazón y se lo daré a los leones!" grito Ana lanzando cortes con ambos cuchillos.

"si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que tu papi dijo algo parecido y no cumplió" dijo el arácnido original intentando dar un golpe con el ante brazo pero Ana se inclino sobre su espalda para luego dar un golpe con el talón en la cadera de Spiderman lastimándole la pierna "oye, los chistes con los pies son cosa mía" sujetándola del pie para arrojarla hacia los arboles golpeándola en la espalda, corrió como pudo antes de que pudiera levantarse pero esta trepo sobre el árbol saltando por el aire "¿te olvidas quién soy pequeña Kraven?" disparando ambas redes hacia los hombros haciéndola caer.

"¡sáquennos de aquí!" grito Wally forcejeando con las sogas intentando liberar sus manos.

"¡trabajamos en ello!" gritaron ambos arácnidos.

Kaine intento correr hacia sus amigos pero Kraven siempre se interponía en el camino.

"si tanto quieres que te maten…" dijo Scarlet Spider dándole un golpe con el codo en el cuello a Kraven "pídele a tu hija psicópata que lo haga, probablemente hasta lo disfrute"

"oh mírenlo, haciendo bromas, estoy tan orgulloso de él" dijo Spiderman limpiándose una lagrima fala mientras disparaba sus dardos pero Ana los desviaba con sus cuchillos.

"ya terminamos aquí" dijo Kaine corriendo hacia sus amigos.

"¡no!" grito Kraven corriendo hacia el clon "¡tienes que ser tu!" tacleándolo haciendo derrapar y destrozando la tierra "¡así lo exige el ritual!"

"¡cierra la boca!" grito el clon liberándose del agarre del cazador.

"te he cazado, he visto en lo que intentas convertirte, en quien quieres convertirte" pateándola la mandíbula de Kaine "pero nunca serás el héroe que Ben Reilly y Peter Parker fueron" intentando pisarle la cabeza pero Kaine logro rodar sobre sí mismo "tienes que ser lo otras arañas nunca fueron Kaine, así que deja de contenerte, ¡mátame! Eso es lo que eres, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás" logrando cortarle parte del pecho.

"¡deja de decir esas cosas sobre Kaine ruso de bigote feo!" grito Aracely.

"oooohh, ¿así que no lo saben?" dijo Kraven con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿de qué está hablando?" pregunto Annabelle.

"¡de nada! ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Está loco! ¡Solo miren su bigote! ¡Es claro que está loco!" grito Spiderman golpeando a Ana con un revés.

"¡su amigo Kaine no falso!" grito Kraven golpeando al clon en el rostro "¡nada más que una burda copia del Spiderman original, un clon fallido, que en su locura mato a todos los que estaban en su camino, y en muchos intentos, al mismo Spiderman y el Scarlet Spider original, que solo querían ayudarlo mientras intentaba arrancarles la cabeza porque si!"

"¡no lo escuchen!" grito Spiderman sujetando las muñecas de Ana.

No sabían que pensar, Kaine era su amigo, querían defenderlo de estos psicópatas pero no podían, no sabían absolutamente nada sobre su pasado, como aprendió lo que hacía, su actitud, y Peter no era de mucha ayuda contestando preguntas a media so cambiando de tema cada vez que preguntaba sobre sus vidas.

"¡tú no lo conoces!" grito Spiderman distrayéndose lo suficiente como para que Ana se libere de su agarre, lo golpe en la cara, luego en el abdomen y haciéndole un gran corte en el brazo "¡dulce Canadá!"

"¿Qué harás Kaine?" dijo el cazador caminado hacia el clon que se le levanto y disparo las redes de ambas manos hacia el pero no hizo esfuerzo en cortarlas o esquivarlas "¿atraparme en tus redes? ¿Piensas que quizás, si me capturas, todo simplemente terminara? No, no se me negara" sujetando una de las redes para atraer a Kaine y darle un rodillazo en la boca haciéndolo caer "y al final, ambos haremos lo que debamos, fue tu sangre la que me trajo de vuelta" viendo a Kaine apoyarse en sus rodillas y una mano "¡estoy sufriendo en agonía por tu culpa! ¡Solo tú puedes purgarme!" pateándolo en el abdomen "mátame Kaine" golpeándolo en el rostro "¡eso es todo lo que me debes!" tomando su cuchillo y haciéndole un corte en diagonal, arrancando parte de la mascara también.

"¡vamos Kaine, acaba con él!" grito el policía.

"¡no Kaine! No hagas esto ¡ya no tienes que matar más!" grito Spiderman esquivando una patada de la hija de Kraven, una vez más, logro sujetarla del pie para golpearla contra el suelo varias veces hasta que solo se podía escuchar los leves gemidos de dolor para luego arrojarla lejos mientras corría hacia Kraven.

"tienes que, pequeña araña, ven aquí y se el monstruo que se que eres" dijo el cazador viendo a Spiderman venir, de experiencia, esquivo el golpe directo para tomarlo de la cabeza con ambas manos y estrellarla contra el suelo para hacer lo mismo que el hizo con su hija y arrojarlo.

"Kraven… si estas en el infierno…" dijo Scarlet Spider limpiándose la sangre de la boca "entonces puedes quedarte, ya se lo dije a tu hija y te lo diré a ti, no seré parte de sus juegos"

Kraven no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo al clon con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas, por un segundo Kaine pensó que al fin se había dado cuenta de su error.

"¡jajajajajajaja!" rio Kraven como villano clásico "todo este tiempo pensaba que estabas jugando a ser el héroe ¡pero luego de toda esa charla acerca de ti siendo un monstruo, me doy cuenta que una parte de ti realmente piensa que eres un héroe! La influencia de tus amigos sin duda, ¡Ana!..." vio a su hija que intentaba ponerse de pie al escuchar a su padre "… mata a uno de ellos"

"con placer, padre" dijo Ana poniéndose de pie, tomando uno de sus cuchillos y rengueando hasta los amigos de Kaine.

"¡no!" grito Kaine saltando para correr pero Kraven lo sujeto del brazo "tu error era pensar que esto era un juego, no es un juego…" uso su otro mano para golpear con fuerza el hombro de Kaine y dislocarlo.

"¡aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

"¡es una caza!" dijo Kraven girando sobre uno de sus pies para golpear a Kaine en la cabeza con el talón "¡tú hiciste tu elección 'héroe'!"

"¡no lo hagas!" grito Kaine suplicante.

Todos los amigos de Kaine veían a la hija del cazador acercándose sin perder su sonrisa ni dejar de reír. Levanto la mano con el cuchillo, para ir señalando a cada uno, como un juego, hasta que se detuvo frente al Doctor Meland. Aun sonriendo se acerco al doctor. Levantando el cuchillo hacia el lado opuesto de su mano.

"¡Meland!" grito Wally con los ojos llorosos.

"tú eres mi favorito" dijo Ana.

"¡no!"

"¡Donald!"

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

Todos vieron a Ana mover su cuchillo ensangrentado, todos vieron sangre salir, todos escucharon un grito, pero no fue la voz de Donald la que se escucho, ni su sangre. Frente a Meland había un corte, en el aire, con sangre fluyendo sin cesar, como si Ana hubiera cortado el mismo aire.

Lentamente, al igual que como un imagen cargándose en la computadora, un contorno negro empezaba a aparecer hasta que todos vieron a Spiderman, frente a Meland, apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos, con un corte de lado a lado en la espalda, cerca de la cintura.

"eso… si dolió" susurro Spiderman dejando su cuerpo caer.

"¡Peter!" grito Kaine sin pensar, corriendo hacia su hermano en el suelo.

"¿con que Peter eh?" dijo Kraven tacleando a Kaine y sujetándolo del brazo "¿algo que quieras decir pequeña araña?" soltando el agarre para dar un gran golpe en su columna haciendo que Kaine se doble levemente con un grito de dolor "esta noche no habrá héroes, solo muerte, pero deberías sentirte a gusto con eso, mataste a la chica policía, mataste a mi hijo" pisando con fuerza su espalda.

"mmmm, dulce" dijo Ana pasando su lengua por el cuchillo ensangrentado.

"has sido responsable de tantas muerte Kaine" dijo el ruso cazador sujetando a Kaine del traje "¿Por qué detenerte ahora?"

"padre ¿debería matar a otro?"

"¿uno? No, eso no será suficiente, mátalos a todos"

"no" dijo Kaine en un susurro "¡no!" levanto su brazo sano para golpear a Kraven directamente en el pecho con toda su fuerza, más exacto, donde estaba el corazón.

"hnnf…" Kraven no podía decir nada al sentir como su corazón se detenía, haciéndolo soltar al clon y caer al suelo.

"padre… ¡padre!" grito Ana dejando caer su cuchillo y corriendo hacia su padre.

"¡Peter!" grito Kaine arrodillándose frente a su hermano "dime qué debo hacer" levantando la mirada para ver al doctor.

"yo… yo…"

"¡dime qué debo hacer!"

"vendas, debes cubrir su herida y hacer presión" respondió Donald viendo a Kaine cubrir el corte de Peter con tanta telaraña como le sea posible.

"¡Kaine desátanos!" grito Wally haciendo que el otro arácnido se apresure a usar sus aguijones para cortar las sogas, liberando a sus amigos.

"debemos llevarlo a un hospital" dijo el doctor.

"no… sin… sin hospitales" dijo Peter como pudo.

"¡aaaaaiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaagggghh!" todos giraron la cabeza para ver a la rubia cazadora sobre el cuerpo de su padre "¡no deberías haber sido capaz de matarlo! ¡No eres digno!" viendo a Kaine acercase a ella "¡te matare! ¡Te mata…!" fue interrumpida cuando Kaine la golpeo con un revés y luego la cubrió de telaraña.

Lentamente se acerco al cuerpo tieso de Kraven, le tomo el pulso en el cuello, no había reacción.

"¡ggaaaaahhh!" grito Kaine dándole un golpe igual de fuerte.

"aaaaaahhh" Kraven se arqueo levemente cuando tomo una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que empezaba a toser sangre "no…" intentando levantarse.

"si" dijo Scarlet Spider dándole un fuerte golpe que lo derribo "estuviste muerto Kraven, ¿cualquier conexión que hayamos tenidos? Se acabo" envolviendo a Kraven en telaraña al igual que su hija.

Hotel Four Season.

"¿seguro de esto?" pregunto el Dr. Meland, el, Wally, Aracely estaban en la sala de la habitación de Kaine, donde Peter estaba recostado boca en el sillón y con el torso descubierto.

Después de haber llamado a la policía, ellos volvieron al hotel, sin decirse una palabra, apenas llegaron Kaine se encerró en su habitación, Annabelle se fue directo a su casa ignorando el llamado de sus amigos.

Habían tratado de convencer a Peter de ir a un hospital pero no había forma, así que el doctor junto unas cosas para cocerle la herida.

"si… no habría forma de explicar cómo me hice esto… no quiero que nadie más se entere" respondió Peter tomando una botella de licor en la mesa, le dio un gran trago para luego pasarle la botella al doctor.

"ten" dijo Wally dándole una toalla de mano para ponerla en su boca.

"siempre quise ver una cirugía" dijo Aracely apoyada del otro lado del sillón.

"no es una cirugía Aracely, solo voy a cocerle la herida para que no se desangre" respondió Donald mojando un pañuelo en el licor "esto va a arder" derramando un poco en el corte de Peter y haciendo presión con el pañuelo.

"¡madre teresa de Calcuta!" grito el arácnido escupiendo la toalla y dejando salir sus aguijones que se clavaron en el sillón.

"puedo escuchar tu mente, me debes un dólar" dijo la chica mexicana sacando el frasco de groserías de Kaine.

"¡toma 10 de mi pantalón, porque esto no parara en un rato!" grito Peter al sentir la aguja con el hilo clavarse en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

"¡wiiii!"

"te han hecho esto por años, uno creería que te acostumbrarías" dijo el policía de Houston.

"no es gracioso, porque no vienes aquí y te ¡por todos los cielos! ¡¿Donde está Hela ahora?!"

"eres un bebe" dijo Donald.

"un bebe… que te salvo de ser comida de gato" dijo Peter entre dientes.

"…si… gracias por salvarme la vida, no sé como pagártelo"

"no tienes que… es mi trabajo"

"y hablando de trabajo" dijo Wally sacando su arma de la funda y dejándola en la mesa "¿vas a decirnos de que estaba hablando Kraven o tendré que hablar con SHIELD?"

"… hace años, uno de mis villanos, Jackal, estaba obsesionado conmigo y mi ADN, quería crear al clon perfecto…."

"y Kaine fue el primero"

"si… lamentablemente, no salió como esperaba, tenía una enfermedad, degeneración celular, estaba destruyendo su cuerpo y su mente, su piel estaba llena de cicatrices, lo volvió loco, no ayudo que Jackal hubiera intentado hacer otros clones que si sobrevivieron, algunos a su estilo, pero lo hicieron, Ben estaba entre ellos, el primer Scarlet Spider, al principio no quería nada que ver con ellos, pero con el tiempo los entendí, los veía como a los hermanos que nunca tuve, intentamos ayuda a Kaine, detenerlo, pero nada funcionaba"

"¿y qué me dices de las personas que mato?"

"… eso es otra historia, la degeneración celular afectaba la mente de Kaine, de muchas formas, lo hizo desconfiado, a pesar de ser mi clon no compartía mis ideales, si había alguien en su camino, lo mataba a la primera oportunidad… pero el solo quería mantener mi vida intacta, creía que Ben era el malo"

"¿y cómo entra Kraven en todo esto?"

"lo que les dije era verdad, su familia cazo a todas las arañas para un ritual vudú y traerlo a la vida, pero eso implicaba mi muerte… Kaine me atrapo antes, me noqueo, robo mi traje y tomo mi lugar en el ritual, pero su estado lo afecto y lo altero, Kraven volvió, pero no como debía… y así fue como Kaine murió"

"¿entonces como es que…?"

"no voy a entrar en explicaciones aburridas, pero hay algo en nuestro poderes, que le permitió a Kaine volver, pero como está ahora…"

"entonces es un asesino y un psicópata buscado" dijo Wally tomando su arma.

"¡Wally!"

"no lo entiendes"

"¿entender qué? ¿Qué todo fue una mentira? Kaine trajo a Kraven hacia aquí, casi nos mata, si nos hubiera dicho la verdad…"

"lo hubieras tratado como un criminal sin conocerlo, no voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima"

"¿Por qué no? Intento matarte varias veces, y no te veo tomando el té con tus villanos"

"porque fue culpa de Jackal, de él y solo de él, Kaine no pidió nacer así, no pidió que Jackal lo hiciera de mi ADN para hacer mi vida imposible… y es la única familia que me queda"

Wally no dijo nada, no sabía que decir, solo guardo su arma en la funda y salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente.

Annabelle pensaba que era un milagro el que haya podido levantarse siquiera de la cama, mas aun el tener que ir a trabajar.

"¿me da un café señorita?"

Tuvo que contener la necesidad de gritar o romper una botella contra la barra del bar.

"¿Qué haces aquí Peter?" dijo Annabelle al darse vuelta "¿o eres Kaine?"

"muy graciosa" dijo Peter apoyándose en la barra "creo que tenemos que hablar"

"¿de qué? ¿Qué he estado saliendo con tu clon todo este tiempo? ¿Qué no fue real?"

"fue real para Kaine"

"el no es real"

"quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que no salto por esta barra es porque respeto a las mujeres y a Kaine"

"entonces habla"

"… Kaine y yo podemos ser iguales en apariencia y en algunos poderes, pero en lo que respecta al resto, no lo somos, personalidad, carácter, actitud, sentimientos, somos completamente diferente en eso… dime una cosa, cuando me ves, ¿Qué ves?"

"a Kaine"

"perfecto, y cuando lo haces ¿Qué sientes?" Peter espero una respuesta pero Annabelle no dijo nada "¿sientes lo mismo que cuando miras a Kaine? ¿Qué cuando está contigo? ¿eh?"

"…no"

"no… Kaine es mi clon, si, ha hecho cosas horribles, sí, yo lo he visto, pero también las han hecho muchas de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, ya sean mutante, inhumanos, superhumano, alien, tu elige y si yo, el donante de ADN, puedo ver a este sujeto como mi hermano ¿Qué te impide a ti verlo como una persona y no como un clon?... piénsalo" solo se levanto y camino hasta la puerta dejando a una pensativa Annabelle sola.

Habitación de Kaine.

El clon del arácnido abrió la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse su traje destrozado de Scarlet Spider. Arrastrando los pies fue a hasta la puerta que no dejaban de golpearla.

"¡¿Qué demonios quie… mhp?!" fue interrumpido cuando Annabelle le salto encima juntando sus labios con los de él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello y las piernas por la cintura de Kaine "mhp… Annabelle… ¿Qué haces?" logrando separarse levemente.

"¿Qué te parece que hago?" respondió Annabelle abriendo los primeros botones.

"espera, espera, yo…"

"no me importa" dijo ella poniendo su dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar "no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no me importa quién o que eres, Peter es Peter, tú eres tú, es todo lo que necesito" volviendo a besarlo pero esta vez Kaine no se resistió y se dejo llevar.

Sin saber que Peter y Aracely habían escuchado todo desde la habitación de Aracely.

"Kaine está muy feliz, también Aracely, tú en especial" dijo la chica mexicana viendo la televisión.

"me alegra, Kaine se merece algo estable en su vida"

"está pensando cosas raras con Annabelle"

"creo que es mejor que dejes de leerle la mente a Kaine ahora" dijo Peter rápidamente preocupado por la inocencia de la niña.

"lindo tatuaje"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Peter confundido.

"tu tatuaje, me gusta"

"yo no tengo tatuajes"

"claro que si, en tu pecho, en el lado izquierdo, tienes un tatuaje pequeño"

Sin querer seguir la conversación Peter camino hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, se levanto la camiseta mostrando partes de las vendas que rodeaban su torso para quedarse helado.

Aracely tenía razón, había una especie de tatuaje en su pecho con la forma de un cráneo o un corazón o ambos, no estaba seguro, con piernas de araña.

No tenía idea de cómo se lo había hecho o el cuándo.

Paso los dedos por encima, parecía tener su tiempo. Una pregunta surgió en su cabeza, Hela había remarcado varias veces que le pertenecía, ¿era esta su marca o algo más?

**_Eeeeeeeesso es todo por ahora, me disculpo otra vez, tratare de subir cuando pueda, pero con la escuela y el otro fic no se cuanto tardare._**

**_También quiero aclarar que el harem comenzara pronto, solo que no es simple como en los fics japonese donde los hacen tener un arreglo matrimonial o cosas asi, y tampoco quiero que se centre en solo eso, las chicas tendrán su momento con Spiderman para incluirlas, solo tengan un poco de paciencia, que ya casi se acaban._**

**_Nos vemos._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Buenos días/ tardes/ noches, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior y gracias por comprender lo del harem, recuerden que está cada vez más cerca, digo, durmió con Hela, Black Widow confesó tener sentimientos y demás cosas sucedieron, asi que es solo cuestión de tiempo, y hablando de tiempo, les traigo esta capítulo especial._**

**_Hela: ¿quieres callarte?- que estaba sentada en un trono de madera rodeada de las demás miembros del Harem y otras mujeres, mientras Spiderman y yo estábamos atados a un palo y rodando sobre una fogata._**

**_Emma: habla de una vez-_**

**_Yo: solo quería hacer un buen fanfic de Spiderman harem, ¿Cómo termine así?-_**

**_Wolverine: te faltan pelotas bub- colgado de cabeza._**

"Habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 19: la batalla del átomo.

Nuestro querido y vecino amigable miraba la ciudad de Houston desde el techo del hotel Four Season, había pasado 1 día desde que capturaron a Kraven, Wally y Donald no dejaban de agradecerle, nada parecía haber cambiado para Kaine y Annabelle, con la diferencia de que pasaban más tiempo en la habitación de Kaine, razón por la que tenía que sacar a Aracely del hotel más seguido.

El ver que Kaine tenía todo equilibrado en su vida le hizo pensar en la suya, estaba listo, ya había tenido suficiente descanso y tenía que volver a su ciudad a cumplir su trabajo. Además, probablemente los Avengers ya se enteraron de sus 'vacaciones' con Scarlet Spider y ya podía escuchar a Wasp o Carol regañándolo.

"¿un centavo por tus pensamientos?"

Spiderman giro la cabeza para ver a su clon en su traje de Scarlet Spider.

"estoy listo para volver Kaine" respondió el arácnido original poniéndose en cuclillas al borde del edificio junto a su hermano "tengo que volver"

"si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo"

"gracias Kaine, aunque creo que será difícil con Annabelle, en serio, parecen 2 conejos en primavera" bromeo Spiderman recibiendo un golpe en el hombro "no quiero ni saber cómo llegaron al techo"

"recuerda que soy tu clon, no puedes negar que jamás se te haya ocurrido"

"touche"

**KABOOOOM!**

Ambos arácnidos vieron una explosión a lo lejos en la ciudad, los gritos no tardaron en llegar junto con las sirenas.

"creo que un crimen de despedida no estaría mal" dijo Spiderman dejándose caer junto a su hermano para balancearse "¿A dónde Scarlet Spider?"

"es cerca de la estación de policía, en la prisión del recinto" respondió Scarlet Spider.

"oye, llámame loco pero esos son…"

"no, yo también los veo"

"oh #$%&amp;" dijo Spiderman al estar cerca de la acción, mas de una calle estaba destruida y todo por lagartos gigantes de diferentes colores y tamaños, algunos con alas… si, así es, dije lagartos gigantes con alas, y en el más grande había una chica con ropa de presa de cabello banco inclinado hacia un costado con el otro lado afeitado y un tatuaje de estrella roja en la mejilla izquierda.

"¡oh dios mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo he soñado poder hacer pedazos este lugar asqueroso!" grito la mujer viendo a las criaturas destrozar los edificios o llevarse a la gente de la calle "¡llego el juicio final bastardos hipócritas y obsecuentes!"

"¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre?" dijo Spiderman disparando tela a su boca "cuantas groserías, deberás poner 1 dólar en el frasco de groserías"

"¡cierra la boca!" grito la mujer arrancándose la tela y señalando al arácnido, al instante un grupo de los lagartos monstruosos fue volando hacia él.

"¿ataques con lagartos? Debes fanática del Dr. Connors ¿verdad?" dijo Spiderman esquivando y golpeando a las criaturas mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo.

"¡a mi mis X-Men!" grito una voz femenina desde los aires.

"dime que esos no son…" dijo Scarlet Spider con fastidio.

"si hermano mío, esos son…" respondió Spiderman atándole la boca a una de las criaturas y elevando la vista solo para arrepentirse "¿Kitty?"

"¿Pet…Spiderman?" dijo la mutante intangible que llevaba una espada samurái.

**_(nta: Wolverine le enseño a usar la espada hace muchos años para poder defenderse, es muy sobreprotector con las niñas mutantes)_**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo olvidados en la situación en la que estaban "¿Qué hago aquí? Tu qué haces aquí, deja de imitarme, no te estoy imitando, claro que si ¡deja de hacerlo!"

"¡oigan &amp;%$ !" grito Kaine llamando la atención de ambos héroes que lo vieron sosteniendo el pie de una de las lagartijas gigantes que intentaba aplastarlo "¡discutan en la luna de miel y ayúdenme!" sacando los aguijones haciendo que la criatura grite de dolor y deje libre al arácnido.

"claro, luego hablaremos, ahora tu y los X-Men pueden…" dijo Spiderman pero cuando se volteo a ver a quienes habían venido con Kitty casi se le desprendió la mandíbula, eran 3 chicos y una chica, todos con los trajes de los X-Mens originales, la chica con el cabello pelirrojo y la cabeza cubierta por una capucha/ mascara que parecía ser parte del traje, uno tenía la misma capucha con un visor rojo , otro era de gran tamaño como un gorila y no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado, y el ultimo parecía estar completamente hecho de hielo y se deslizaba por un camino de hielo que se creaba a su paso, todos de 15 años "… dime por todos los santos en el cielo, Asgard, Hellheim y quien sabe que otro reino que esos no son los X-Men originales desplazados desde el pasado y que ahora están aquí"

"… entonces no te lo digo" dijo Kitty envainando su espada para cortarle la cabeza a una de las criaturas.

**_(nta: luego de Avengers vs X-Men, Beast trajo a los X-Men originales del pasado luego de que Cyclops formara una hermandad con Magneto, Emma y Magik, en un intento por hacerlo recapacitar de su idea de declararle la guerra a la humanidad, pero como se esperaba descubrieron más de lo que debían y decidieron quedarse hasta que los mutantes tengan lo que merecen. Lo se, es una idea estúpida, pero que se le va a hacer, ya saben como es MARVEL)_**

"¡¿Qué &amp;%# pasa con ustedes?!" grito Spiderman volviendo a la pelea para ayudar a su hermano "¡¿tienes idea de lo que podría pasar si algo les pasa aquí y ahora?!"

"¡oye no me grites, no fue mi idea!"

"¡¿Por qué siquiera están aquí?!"

"¡es una historia muy larga!"

"¡siempre lo es cuando los X-Men se meten con el tejido del espacio tiempo!"

"¿Por qué ese sujeto le esta gritando a la profesora K?" dijo el Iceman joven.

"lo averiguare en un segundo" dijo la Jean Grey joven.

"¡ni se te ocurra entrar en mi cabeza mini Jean Grey!... santo cielo, otra Jean Grey" dijo Spiderman entre dientes y pasándose la mano por la cabeza mientras pateaba a una de las criaturas.

"¡ya dejen de discutir y detengan a esta &amp; $% psicópata antes de que destroce mi ciudad!" grito Scarlet Spider con parte del traje con cortes.

"cierto, muy bien X-Mens, ayuden a los civiles, no entren en contacto con la mutante hasta que sepamos bien a que nos enfrentamos, recuerden su entrenamiento" dijo Shadowcat.

"ya estuvimos en acción antes profesora" dijo el Beast joven.

"¡yo la vi primero!" grito Iceman al ver a la ahora descubierta mutante.

"llegaremos a ella en un segundo primero salvemos a los civiles" dijo el Cyclops joven disparando sus rayos ópticos.

"mini Cyclops tiene razón" dijo Spiderman evitando que uno termine aplastado.

"no, me refiero a invitarla a una cita" dijo Iceman con aires soñadores.

"ahora entiendo porque nuestro Iceman no puede mantener una novia" dijo Spiderman pateando a una de las criaturas

"concéntrate Bobby" dijo Cyclops.

"oh estoy concentrado, ¡me gusta, me gusta, me gusta!"

"obviamente estas cosas no son tecnológicos o mecánicos" dijo Spiderman al apuñalar a uno con sus aguijones.

"si tuviese que arriesgar una teoría" dijo Beast al ver que de las manos de la prisionera salía una especie de humo azul que se acumulo en el aire, lentamente este tomo la forma de una de las lagartijas hasta adquirir consistencia y empezó a moverse "diría que estamos enfrentándonos a una mutante cuyo poder puede a llegar a ser el de traer a estas criaturas desde otra dimensión"

"o también podría crearlas manipulando materia molecular microscópica y reacomodándolas a voluntad para crear la utilería de Game of Thrones" dijo Spiderman evitando que una de las lagartijas lo muerda.

"esa es una teoría interesante eh… no se tu nombre"

"¡soy Spiderman mis jóvenes amigos mutantes del pasado que no deberían estar aquí!"

"sigo sin saber quién eres"

"ya me conceran"

"profesora K ¿Qué es Game of Thrones?" pregunto Iceman.

"¡nada que deban saber!" gritaron Spiderman y Shadowcat al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué pelea?" pregunto Cyclops interrumpiendo la discusión.

"veamos…" dijo Jean con una mano en su cabeza "se llama a si misma Animax, pero su verdadero nombre es Blake Schiel, ¿Qué es lo que le molesta a nuestra amiga mutante?"

"espera ¿Qué estas…?" dijo Animax antes de sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, en cuestión de segundo todos vieron la vida entera de la nueva mutante, a una niña siendo molestada por sus compañeras de clases, a ella más joven viendo a sus padres discutir casi todos los días frente a ella, cuando la suspendieron, al crecer se metió en más problemas hasta que se tiño el cabello, se tatuó y decidió asaltar un banco para luego quedar encerrada hasta que descubrió sus poderes.

"buen trabajo en esa presentación de imágenes Jean" dijo Cyclops "parece que tenemos a una criminal experta que acaba de descubrir que es mutante"

"¿pudieron ver eso? ¡Asombroso!" grito Jean usando la telequinesis para mover a las criaturas "¡proyecte psíquicamente todo eso!"

"si, eso fue increíble y adivinare…" dijo el arácnido original aterrizando frente a Kitty sobre una de las cabezas de las bestias "es algo que aprendió aquí"

"escucha, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras más tarde, no eres el primero, pero puedes hacerlo ¡cuando no estemos peleando por nuestras vidas!" grito Shadowcat cortándole la cabeza a varias criaturas y clavándola en el lomo de una haciéndole que se le salga todo lo de adentro.

"¡señora, si señora!" grito Spiderman aterrado.

"eh chicos, podemos llevar la pelea a un lugar con aire acondicionado…" dijo Iceman deslizándose en su camino de hielo pero este se deshacía más rápido de lo normal "porque este calor de Houston y mi hielo no se mesclan bien"

"¿Qué demonios son? ¿Avengers o algo así?" pregunto Animax creando tantos monstruos como podía "muy bien, entonces ¡veamos que tan lejos puedo llevar a mi nueva yo!"

"pelear contra las criaturas es en vano" dijo Beast saltando de monstruo a monstruo "debemos derribarla a ella"

"¡mía!" gritaron los arácnidos activando el modo sigilo de sus trajes.

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?" pregunto Iceman.

"tecnología de camuflaje que refleja la luz y el sonido, fascinante"

"¡no podrán esconderse de mi insectos!" grito Animax.

"¡que somos arácnidos!" gritaron ambas arañas reapareciendo frente a ella y golpeándola ambos a la vez en el rostro, lo cual la derribo de su monstruo.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en esferas de humos hasta que desaparecieron.

"mini Jean ¿puedes dormirla?" pregunto el arácnido envolviendo a la mutante en tela con Kaine.

"deja de decirnos mini, y estaba a punto de…"

_Sentido arácnido._

"oh, me debes estar…" dijo Spiderman.

Jean no pudo decir ni una palabra más, nadie podía. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de un motor parecido al de un cohete al despegar, pero los X-Men sabían lo que eran.

De entre los cielos, 6 centinelas, tan grandes como un edificio, aterrizaron a su alrededor dejándolos rodeados.

"¡como lo practicamos Jean!" grito Shadowcat.

"¡entendido! ¡Todos relájense!" grito la mutante pelirroja concentrándose para usar su telequinesis sobre todos, incluyendo a los héroes arácnidos que cargaban a Animax, atrayéndolos a todos hacia a ella.

"¡no! ¡Jean, puedo con esto!" grito Cyclops sin dejar de disparar sus rayos ópticos.

"¡dile a esa niña que me suelte!" grito Scarlet Spider moviéndose en el aire en un vano intento por liberarse.

"¡espera! ¡Nosotros no somos…!"

"¡despacio Jeannie!" grito Beast luego de haber chocado con algunos escombros.

"¡sujétense de mi para que pueda hacerlos intangibles!" grito la mutante tomando la mano de la pelirroja y estirando la otra para alcanzar a los demás mutantes.

"¡espere profesora K, podemos con esto!" grito Scott

"¡lo haremos valentón!" grito Kitty al ver a los centinelas levantando sus palmas y apuntándoles "¡pero no están listos para un escuadrón de centinelas cazadores de mutantes que fueron creados específicamente para matarlos apenas los vean!"

"¡no me están escuchando!" grito Scott.

"¡no puedo con todos!" grito Jean cayendo de rodillas haciendo que el resto también caiga.

"¡Spideys tomen mi mano!" grito Kitty estirando su mano a la vez que hacía que Jean sujete a Scott, el a Bobby y el a Hank.

"¡rápido!" grito Spiderman sintiendo su sentido arácnido gritarle sobre el ataque de los centinelas, tomo a Kaine del traje por la espalda y lo arrojo hacia los X-Men junto a Animax mientras corría lo mas que le daban las piernas.

"¡apresúrate!" grito Iceman.

"¡tenemos que pelear!"

"¡Spiderman!" grito Kitty con los ojos llorosos al ver las palmas brillantes de los centinelas.

**¡BOOOOM!**

Todos los centinelas habían disparado al mismo tiempo al mismo punto. Se genero una nube de tierra y escombros que les cubrió la vista. Con los segundos que corrían, la neblina se fue disipando mostrando a los X-Mens sanos y salvos, a Scarlet Spider que sostenía a Animax para evitar que se escape, a Shadowcat con el brazo estira, mano abierta y a Spiderman en el suelo, con el brazo estirado, tocando la punta de los dedos de Kitty.

"¿aun estamos vivos?" pregunto Iceman.

"si, porque me escucharon" dijo Kitty separándose de todos para abrazar al arácnido original.

"mmmm… Kitty, no es que no me guste el abrazo de una mujer, pero estamos rodeados de robots asesinos gigantes así que…" dijo Spiderman agradeciendo tener la máscara para ocultar el sonrojo.

"eh si, tienes razón" dijo Shadowcat separándose del arácnido con las mejillas rosadas "muy bien ¡como un equipo! Permaneceremos juntos y les devolveremos la pelea"

"¡¿Quién está detrás de estas armas cazadoras de mutantes?!" pregunto Beast muy molesto "¿Por qué atacarían una ciudad entera solo para atraparnos?"

"te prometo, Henry, que vamos a averiguarlo" respondió Spider ayudando a los X-Men del pasado a levantarse, tal vez no era mutante pero estas cosas destruían todo a su paso solo por una persona inocente, y muchos de sus amigos eran mutantes.

"X-Men, sigan mis órdenes y los eliminaremos uno por…"

"¡aaaggh!"

"oh no…" dijo Cyclops reaccionando al grito viendo a una madre bajo unos escombros.

"¡que alguien me ayude!" grito la mujer.

"lo tengo" dijo Cyclops corriendo hacia la mujer.

"¡Scott no!" grito la mutante intangible.

"¡Scott!" grito Jean.

"¡niño, el espacio tiempo, recuerdas!" grito Spiderman corriendo tras el mutante.

"mutante identificado" dijo uno de los centinelas apuntándole con la mano.

"¡salgan todos de… Agh!" grito el joven Scott antes de ser tacleado por Spiderman para esquivar el rayo del centinela.

"¡Scott!" volvió a gritar Jean con la intención de correr con su compañero de equipo pero fue sujetada de la mano por Shadowcat.

"¡no, los atacaran a todos!"

"escucha chico, me agradas más que tu yo adulto" dijo Spiderman levantándose "en especial ahora que corriste para salvar una vida" corriendo hacia la mujer y quitando los escombros de a uno para no lastimar a la mujer "pero nada de eso servirá si mueres, reescribes la historia entera del mundo y creas una paradoja que se traque el universo" levantando a la mujer.

"no soy estúpido" dijo Cyclops malhumorado.

"el internet diría lo contrario" dijo el trepa muros "¡Scarlet llévala a un hospital!"

"¡ni loco voy a dejarte aquí!" grito el clon.

"¡alguien tiene que rescatar a los civiles y esta es tu ciudad, así que ve y salva a sus habitantes!"

"… cuídate hermano" dijo Scarlet Spider atando a Animax a su espalda, cargando a la mujer en uno de sus brazos para luego escapar balanceándose.

"bien ahora tu y yo, distraeremos a los centinelas para que ellos escapen y …" dijo Spiderman señalando al mutante pero su sentido arácnido le advirtió, frente a ellos había 3 centinelas apuntándole "tengamos que hacer un escape al estilo de misión imposible"

"¿Qué es misión imposible?" pregunto el mutante.

"¡Scott! ¡Spiderman!" grito Kitty corriendo hacia ellos pero se detuvo en shock, cuando varios rayos rojos, muy conocidos para ella, salieron disparados y le arrancaron, destrozaron, quemaron, las cabezas a los 3 centinelas.

"¡cielos!" dijo Iceman mientras él y sus compañeros esquivaban las cabezas de los robots cazadores de mutantes.

"Como si mi día no fuera lo suficientemente extraño" dijo Spidey volviendo con el resto de los X-Men "¡¿Qué $&amp;%# fue eso?!"

"eso fue un tipo que sabe cómo hacer una entrada" respondió Kitty señalando a un grupo de personas que no estaban muy lejos de ellos.

"_fantástico, lo que nos faltaba_" pensó Peter al ver a sus rescatadores, por así decirlo, entre ellos estaban Magneto, Emma Frost, a su lado las hermanas Stepford Cuckoos con su uniforme de escuela, un adolecente con alas usando el mismo uniforme que los X-Men del pasado, Magik pero con una espada mucho más grande que la que recordaba y al frente el Cyclops con un pequeño humo rojo saliendo de su máscara.

**_(nta: recuerden que Cyclops, Magneto, Magik y Cyclops cambiaron sus trajes después de A vs X, búsquenlos como Marvel Now y el nombre del personaje, el de Magneto es la versión de blanco)_**

Pero había otro adolecente con ellos, un chico de color con rastas, usando un uniforme de escuela y guantes.

"hola Kitty" dijo el Cyclops adulto.

"de nada" dijo Emma Frost.

"esto debe ser una broma" dijo Spiderman.

"¡muy bien, ahora tenemos una oportunidad de pelear!" dijo Shadowcat "¡X-Men vayan a reventar traseros de robots!"

"¿estás bromeando verdad?" dijo Spiderman sujetando a la mutante del hombro.

"¿tienes una mejor idea? Porque yo no tengo el numero de los Avengers y dudo que tengas un teléfono en esos pantalones ajustados" le respondió Kitty.

"bueno, pero si se trata de nuestro viejo compañero Warren Worthington el tercero" dijo Beast viendo a su compañero X-Men volar hacia ellos.

"¡Hola Chicos!" dijo Warren "¿necesitas que te lleve sobre una de estas cosas para que uses tu cabeza y lo desmanteles?"

"De hecho, si"

"veo que trajiste compañía" dijo el Cyclops adulto viendo a Spiderman junto a Kitty "hey"

"adivino, ¿Cyclops?" dijo Spiderman, aun se le dificultaba un poco fingir que no conocía a algunas personas y que esta era la primera vez que las veía.

"lamento lo del otro Spiderman, el era…"

"ahórratelo niño bonito" dijo el arácnido sacando sus garras.

"¿desde cuándo puede abrir sus disparos ópticos tan ampliamente, señor Summers?" dijo Shadowcat con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿desde cuándo llevas a estudiantes desplazados en el tiempo a una misión cuando aún no han sido apropiadamente entrenados para el combate?"

"¡es lo que yo le dije!" grito Spiderman impulsándose con sus telarañas.

"era una misión de reconocimiento mutante, gracias"

"terminemos rápido con esto"

"Hecho"

"¡aaaaaaaaaagggghhh!" grito el Cyclops adulto disparando sus rayos ópticos, solo que como ahora no usaba los lentes, estos tenían un mayor rango de destrucción.

Magik usaba su enorme espalda para cortar a los robots, mientras que Jean y las hermanas Cuckoos usaban su telequinesis para desarmar a los robots arrancando la mayor cantidad de piezas grandes que podían, Iceman se deslizaba alrededor de los centinelas disparando su hielo con el Cyclops del pasado detrás de él disparando sus rayos ópticos, Beast acompañaba a Spiderman arrancando los circuitos de las cabezas, Archangel dejaba caer a Emma en su forma de diamante, a la vez que Kitty pasaba a través de los centinelas dañando sus circuitos por su intangibilidad y Magneto usaba toda su concentración en sus poderes magnéticos para detener a los robots.

A los pocos minutos los centinelas no eran más que piezas robóticas esparcidas por el suelo.

"genial" dijo Iceman viendo todo el destrozo, pero cuando vio que Spiderman le clavaba la mirada se arrepintió "digo, que horror"

"bueno, observando el contexto, no nos fue tan mal" dijo el joven Cyclops sentándose de espalda a la cabeza de un centinela "quizá no sea tener tan malo tener a 2 de nosotros cerca"

"espera a ver Volver al Futuro" dijo el arácnido recuperando el aliento.

"mutante…" dijo una voz robótica.

_Sentido arácnido._

"oh no" dijo Spiderman.

"… identificado" dijo la cabeza de centinela a la vez que se prendían sus ojos.

"¡Scott cuidado!" grito el arácnido pero era tarde, la cabeza del robot ya había disparado sus rayos atreves de sus ojos golpeando de lleno al Cyclops del pasado.

"¡Scott!" grito Jean corriendo hacia su compañero mientras Magneto convertía la cabeza del centinela en un montón de chatarra "no está… ¡no está respirando!"

"¡Christopher Muse! ¡Ven aquí!" grito la antes White Queen haciendo que el chico de rastas corra hacia ellos.

"¡discúlpenme!" gritaba Christopher pasando entre los mutantes "¿está muerto? No sé si puedo curarlo si esta…"

"debes intentarlo"

"¡no está respirando!" volvió a gritar Jean siendo empujada por Emma "¡¿Qué está haciendo?!" viendo a Christopher arrodillarse frente al cuerpo del Scott del pasado y tocarlo con sus manos de las que salia un destello azul.

"es uno de los nuestros, un mutante sanado ¡déjalo trabajar!" explico Emma.

"me siento… me siento extraño" dijo Spiderman con la mano en la cabeza, su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa, todo a su alrededor parecía estar distorsionándose de cierta forma, levanto su mano para quitarse el guante, pero se quedo en silencio. Su piel estaba perdiendo color y fundiéndose con la carne y hueso, al mismo tiempo que la punta de los dedos del guante que se había quitado empezaba a tornarse rojo con líneas negras alrededor de los dedos, extendiéndose por el resto de la tela.

"¿alguien, um, alguien ha visto al Scott adulto?" pregunto el Beast joven buscándolo con la mirada pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¡¿Scott?!" grito Kitty haciéndolo lo mismo que Beast pero al igual que Peter todo a su alrededor se estaba distorsionando.

"esta… oh Dios" dijo Magik "… desapareció, como si…"

"Como si nunca hubiera existido" dijo Magneto quitándose el casco que desde la punta volvía a tomar su color morado.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Iceman.

"que Scott Summer… murió hace muchos años" dijo el arácnido viendo su guanto totalmente cambiado al de su clásico traje.

"_vamos_" pensaba Christopher "_¡vamos, vamos!_" el brillo en sus manos aumentaba.

"¡mmaaggh!" grito el Scott del pasado arqueaba su espalda antes de sentarse de golpe "¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!" viendo sus manos.

"¡oh, gracias a Dios!" dijo Jean abrazando a Scott sin dejar de llorar.

"esperen, ¿Qué hay de…?" dijo Beast.

"¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" dijo el Scott adulto apareciendo detrás de todos y viendo sus manos de la misma forma que su yo del pasado.

"ok, eso fue todo un viaje" dijo Iceman.

"fue un poco más que eso Bobby" dijo Spiderman viendo su mano y guante que habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"en serio ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"en resumen, tu versión joven murió…" dijo el maestro del magnetismo.

"y tu dejaste de existir" dijo Emma.

"pero el joven Christopher puedo regresarte desde el abismo"

"¿alguien más está absolutamente aterrado acerca del hecho de que yo sea capaz de hacer eso?" dijo Christopher viendo ambas manos con horror.

"claramente, llegaste a él en el último minuto…" decía la rubia telepata en un intento de calmarlo.

"o quizá yo…"

"Christopher, tranquilo"

Nadie más decía nada, no sabían que decir, por poco habían sido borrados de la existencia en unos pocos segundos. El Scott adulto se giro para ver a su yo del pasado que le devolvía la mirada.

"Magik" dijo Cyclops escuchando el ruido de las sirenas de policía "vamos" la maga mutante solo levanto su espada y una enorme llama rodeo a Cyclops y su nueva hermandad de mutantes para luego desaparecer.

"¡quietos todos!" grito uno de los policías apuntándole a los X-Men y a Spiderman junto con el resto "¡no se muevan!"

"oiga, tranquilo oficial gruñón" dijo Spiderman "ellos están conmigo"

"¡son mutantes!"

"¿y que con eso? acaban de evitar que se destruya todo Houston"

"¡por un mutante!"

"escucha amigo, será mejor que bajes esa arma"

"¿o qué?"

"te la meteré por donde no da la luz del sol" dijo una voz cerca del oído del policía. Este giro la cabeza para ver a Scarlet Spider de cuclillas junto a él, que aunque no se le pueda ver la cara, el tono de su voz era más que suficiente para asustar a los policías y hacerlo bajar sus armas.

"creo que es mejor que nos vallamos" dijo Kitty a la vez que el Black Bird descendía del cielo "fue un gusto verte Peter" diciendo lo último en un susurro.

"ah no, señorita, voy con ustedes"

"¿Qué?"

"aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, como que Archangel este con el Scott malo o que ellos estén aquí y muchas cosas más, así que voy contigo"

"esto es un asunto de los X-Men" dijo Kitty cruzándose de brazos.

"creo que se volvió un asunto de medio mundo cuando los trajeron aquí" dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos también pero al instante soltó un suspiro de cansancio y aflojo sus brazos "escucha Kitty, puedes verlo de 2 formas, una, es que ustedes, y otros X-Men son mis amigos y se nota a millones a años luz que están teniendo problemas con esto, quiero ayudarlos" poniendo una mano en el hombro de la castaña "quiero ayudarte"

"… es muy complicado"

"está bien, puedes verlo de esta otra forma" dijo el trepa muros acercándose al oído de Kitty "Hela dice que soy como su heraldo, y hace minutos estuvimos a punto de desaparecer de la existencia, así que como representante de la diosa asgardiana, yo voy"

"… bien" dijo la mutante entre dientes caminando hacia la nave.

"Así que te vas" dijo Scarlet Spider detrás de su hermano.

"eso parece" dijo Spiderman estrechando la mano de su hermano "gracias por todo Kaine"

"olvídalo hermano, enviare tus cosas al buzón de Ironman"

"muy gracioso" dijo Spiderman caminando hacia el Black Bird "salúdame a las chicas y no me des un sobrino tan pronto, aun soy joven"

"¡eres un…!" grito Kaine pero cuando se dio vuelta el Black Bird ya estaba despegando.

Dentro del avión nadie se decía nada, los X-Men del pasado estaban en los asientos de atrás del Black Bird, mientras Kitty conducía el Black Bird con Spiderman sentando en el asiento del copiloto.

"entonces… los X-Men del pasado"

"si"

"¿fue idea de Hank o Bobby?"

"Bobby lo dijo en broma, Hank lo tomo de forma literal"

"¿y cómo tomo Wolverine el que…? Ya sabes… otra Jean"

"mejor de lo que esperaba, pero a Scott casi lo mata… otra vez"

"era de esperarse… ¿lo Avengers…?"

"ya lo saben, los 2 Warren tuvieron una pequeña aventura cerca de la mansión Avenger contra Hydra, el Capitan llego y hablo con Hank"

"ya puedo imaginar lo que dijo, algo como…" dijo Spidey aclarando su garganta "¿me estás diciendo que de nuevo abusaste del continuo espacio-tiempo para tus propios propósitos egoístas?" dijo agravando su voz y con tono militar en un intento de imitar la voz del Capitán América.

"¡pero Capitán!" dijo Kitty con una sonrisa haciendo lo mismo que Peter pero con Beast "¡veras, indudablemente, blablablá, concurrentemente! Hay muchas teorías sobre como el continuo espacio-tiempo es un organismo vivo que no blablablá…"

"¡no me vengas con tus peroratas evasivas de ciencia espacial!" dijo Spiderman todavía con su voz falsa "¡soy de 1940! ¡No sé cómo ustedes se las apañan con sus choches Ford modelo T y sus mujeres que caminan por ahí con sus brazos al descubierto!" viendo a Kitty cubrirse la boca para no estallar en risa "¡permíteme dejar esto bien en claro, a los Avengers no les gusta que los X-Men hagan lo que quieren, estamos vigilándolos!"

"¡no somos niños Capitán, dejando de lado que la mayoría de nosotros lo somos!"

"ustedes se hacen responsables de sus acciones, ya es bastante malo que Scott Summers este suelto declarando una revolución mutante mientras ustedes se sientan y no hacen nada al respecto

"¡¿Por qué no haces algo tu, niño bandera?!"

"¿Qué debería hacer?" girando la cabeza hacia Kitty y señalándose con ambas manos.

"¿Qué debería hacer yo?" dijo la castaña haciendo lo mismo que Peter pero manteniendo la vista al frente.

Ninguno de los 2 puedo aguantar más y ambos empezaron a reírse sin importarles que los X-Men del pasado los vieran como si estuvieran locos.

"¿de qué tanto están hablando esos 2?" pregunto Iceman.

"no lo sé, creo que él y la profesora K se conocían" respondió Beast.

"no me agrada" dijo Jean cruzada de brazos.

"solo lo dices porque usa una máscara"

"exacto, lo escucharon, no nos quiere aquí, como confiar en el"

"Wolverine tampoco nos quiere aquí"

"es diferente"

"¿Por qué está enamorado de tu versión adulta?" dijo Scott obviamente molesto dejando callada a la pelirroja.

Los minutos pasaron, en ese tiempo Kitty le explico a Peter que hace unos días Cyclops había ido a la escuela anunciando que fundaría su propia escuela, La Nueva Escuela Xavier, y que si alguien quería unírsele serie bienvenido, lamentablemente Warren fue uno de los que acepto, junto a las hermanas Cuckoos.

"¿y qué es lo que hacías en Houston?" pregunto la castaña.

"de vacaciones" respondió el arácnido solo para escuchar la X-Men intangible reírse de forma exagerada. Pero esta, al ver que el arácnido no respondió dejo de reir.

"oh, espera ¿es en serio?"

"si"

"wow, eso es… ¿Qué paso?"

"oh ya sabes, cosas"

"por favor, fui sincera contigo con todo esto"

"… mate a alguien"

"si, a Carnage, pero Peter, el era un monstruo, alguien debía…"

"no hablo de Casady… fui a una misión con los Avengers contra IMA y las cosas se salieron de control"

"Peter… tu…" Kitty estaba punto de hablar pero vio que ya estaban sobrevolando la Escuela de Jean Grey.

"dime la verdad ¿Qué tan extraño es para ti que una escuela lleve tu nombre?" dijo Spiderman caminando hacia la salida de la nave.

"cállate" dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la nave.

"wow, alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo" dijo el arácnido viendo el hangar de la escuela de Wolverine, la verdad es que nunca había venido a la escuela, era mas bonita de lo que uno pensaría cuando dices 'escuela de Wolverine'

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Logan! Amigo mío, tanto tiempo" dijo Spiderman viendo a Wolverine caminar hacia él, acompañado de Rogue, Storm y el Beast adulto.

**_(nta: en este momento Storm también está usando su versión de Marvel Now)_**

"creí que estabas de vacaciones"

"lo estaba, hasta que alguien llego con unos minis X-Mens"

"¡podemos escucharte!" grito Jean.

"lo sé"

"escucha Logan" dijo Kitty "en Houston…"

"lo sabemos Kitty" dijo Storm "lo vimos, sabemos lo que pudo pasar"

"es tiempo de que se vayan" dijo Rogue.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron los X-Mens originales.

"vengan, tenemos que hablar" dijo Storm caminando con Rogue hacia la salida del hangar siendo seguida por los X-Mens del pasado.

"en serio McCoy" dijo Spiderman "¿Qué diablos te pasa con los viajes en el tiempo? ¿es que nunca aprendes?"

"sé que se ve mal"

"¿mal? Estuvimos a esto de ser borrados de la historia" dijo Wolverine "se van a ir de vuelta a donde salieron"

"jamás creí poder estar más de acuerdo con Logan"

"… lo sé" dijo el X-Men original de azul con los hombros caídos, sin decir ni una palabra siguió el mismo camino que la vice directora de la escuela.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Wolverine.

"¿yo? Estoy perfecto, mírame, sano y feliz como una lombriz" respondió el arácnido pero cuando vio la mirada seria que Kitty y Wolverine le daban no podía decir nada más.

"Peter, basta" dijo Kitty sabiendo que debajo de la máscara tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿estás listo para volver bub?" dijo el mutante de las garras.

"bueno, no tengo ropa de repuesto así que no tengo opción y no estoy dispuesto a caminar en ropa interior" dijo Spidey haciendo que el mutante de las garras niegue con la cabeza y fuera al laboratorio de Beast donde se prepararían para arreglar este desastre mientras la mutante intangible se sonrojara por la imagen "me sorprende que no los hayan devuelto al primer día"

"lo sé, pero ellos no quieren volver Peter, saben lo que les pasara cuando crezcan, están asustados, quieren terminar lo que empezaron cuando se volvieron X-Men" dijo Kitty.

"entonces Beast jamás debió traerlos" dijo Spiderman caminando junto a Kitty.

"¿tú estás de acuerdo?"

"recuerda que estuve ahí cuando la historia del mundo casi es reescrita por un error, fue casi como volver a morir, jamás debieron venir"

"no vas a negar que no te gustaría viajar por el tiempo para cambiar algunas cosas"

"si lo hiciera, solo tendría que hacer un viaje"

"… evitar que esa araña te pique sería un error"

"¿salvar a mi tío Ben? ¿Qué Osborn se obsesione con Spiderman? ¿Qué Venom llegara a la tierra porque lo traje? ¿Salvar al padre de Gwen?"

"¿y qué hay de las otras vidas que salvaste? ¿Las veces que salvaste el mundo? Peter, tú fuiste quien dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿sería responsable de ti el cambiar toda la historia creando quien sabe qué futuro?"

"no… a veces odio que las mujeres sepan manipular a los hombres Pete"

"es parte de nuestro encanto" dijo Kitty pasando su dedo por la barbilla de Peter que se quedo tieso y sonrojado, sin ver que Kitty tenía un sonrojo igual al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Más tarde, laboratorio de Beast.

"¿deberíamos votar?"

"no" dijo Kitty, ella, Wolverine, Beast, Storm, Iceman y Rogue estaban frente a los X-Mens originales, y Spiderman en cuclillas sobre uno de los tableros de control de Beast observando todo "se van a casa, volverán a su tiempo"

"sabían que esto pasaría" dijo Wolverine.

"es demasiado peligroso que sigan aquí" dijo Storm.

"les advertimos sobre esto" dijo Rogue.

"encontraremos a Warren, se despedirán…" dijo Iceman.

"y con suerte recordaremos todo esto con añoranza" dijo Beast.

"estoy confundido" dijo el Iceman joven.

"dicen que estuvimos cerca de crear ramificaciones desastrosas en el espacio-tiempo" explico el Beast más joven "y que debemos ir a casa antes de que nada así ocurra"

"lo están decidiendo por nosotros" dijo Scott.

"esta fue una situación única para ver el mundo del futuro… pero es, lógicamente, hora de regresar"

"volveremos al lugar desde donde venimos, y Charles Xavier borrara todos los recuerdos"

"yo no me iré" dijo Jean.

"jean, estas poniendo tus necesidades antes de las…"

"¿del universo? ¿Toda la existencia?" dijo Spiderman.

"no hay otro modo" dijo el joven Beast "debemos volver y vivir nuestras vidas, cualquier cosa que hagamos… pone en riesgo el destino del mundo"

"por eso me caes bien mini Beast"

"esa es la razón de esto, vamos a intentar cambiar el mundo" dijo Scott.

"¿en que, un cráter humeante?" dijo Rogue.

"¿profesora?" dijo Jean mirando a Kitty.

"lo siento Jean" respondió la castaña desviando la mirada.

"entonces se termino, ustedes decidirán nuestros destinos por nosotros" dijo el mutante de rayos ópticos.

"si, eso no es…" dijo el Iceman del pasado.

"no nos dejaran elegir, nos condenaran a nuestros destinos predeterminados"

"esa es la definición de destino Scott" dijo Wolverine "casi mueres hoy"

"y yo digo que vale la pena, si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?" dijo Scott sabiendo que todos ellos quisieran cambiar sus destinos.

"oh por amor de Dios" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención "hablan como si los estuvieran mandando a un campo de concentración, los envían a su hogar, ¿creen que son los únicos que quieren cambiar su futuro? Todos en esta mansión, incluso más allá, quisieran sus futuros, incluso han viajo al futuro y vieron cosas que no debían, pero sabían los riesgos, y ustedes lo vieron, quieren cambiar el mundo ¿pero que creen que pasara si alguno es lastimado de gravedad o muere? ¿Están dispuestos a arriesgar el mundo que intentan proteger?"

"¿y tú que sabes?" dijo la pelirroja "no eres un mutante, no sabes lo que significa que te persigan y saber que no importa lo que hagas, estas condenado a morir"

"_se mas de lo que crees_" pensó Spiderman "pues eso no está a discusión, todos volveremos a donde pertenecen, ustedes volverán a su tiempo, ellos a salvar mutantes y corregir exámenes" sintiendo la mirada asesina de los mutantes adultos "y yo debo volver a Nueva York, tengo cosas que hacer, personas que ver y probablemente me abofeteen varias veces" poniéndose de pie

"da igual, no es como si cambiaras algo" dijo Jean dándole la espalda "Peter"

**SLUK**

"¡eres una pequeña hija de…!" grito Spiderman con sus aguijones afuera.

"¡Jean, no tienes ningún derecho de entrar en las mentes de los demás!" grito Storm.

"¡¿y el tiene el derecho de intervenir donde no lo llaman?!" grito la pelirroja "¡ni siquiera es el Spiderman verdadero! ¡¿Qué ha hecho por los X-Men?!"

"sabes, jamás quise tanto cerrarle la boca a una niña"

"tranquilo vaquero" dijo Rogue poniendo una mano en su hombro y otra en el pecho.

"oigan porque no nos calmamos y…" dijo Iceman.

"cállate Sub-Zero"

"¿Qué es un Sub-Zero?" pregunto el Iceman joven.

"eh… chicos…" dijo Beast viendo el panel de control que usaba para controlar el Cubo del Tiempo.

**_(nta: es la máquina de tiempo de Hank McCoy, como mesclar una plataforma con un tubo del tiempo)_**

"¡cálmense todos!" grito Wolverine "¡esto fue demasiado lejos! ¡Ustedes volverán a su tiempo, tu a tu ciudad y yo romperé ese estúpido cubo!"

"¡Chicos!" grito Beast.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todos a la vez antes de que del centro de la sala, surja un cubo de luz gigante, lo suficiente para pasar a una persona, del cual salían cientos de chispas y rayos.

"¡Hank!" grito Kitty "¡el cubo temporal!"

"¡yo no hice esto!"

"¿se encendió solo?" pregunto Storm.

"¿tiene un temporizador?" pregunto el joven Beast yendo con su versión adulta.

"no, se… se encendió solo"

"¿alguien más lo puede prender?"

"¿Cómo podría…?...no pude ser"

"¿algo lo está atravesando?"

"¡atras!" grito Kitty poniéndose frente a los X-Men del pasado.

_Sentido Arácnido_

"¡sea lo que sea, vuelve loco a mi sentido arácnido!" grito Spiderman.

Todos vieron como unas 7 figuras se formaban se formaban del Cubo y empezaban a salir, uno era un hombre joven con capa y capucha común, el otro era una mujer de unos 50 años con un uniforme de estilo piloto, de cabello corto castaño con algunas canas, el otro también era una mujer pero de unos 20 años pero con mas musculo, una musculosa marrón claro, con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza y unos pantalones militares camuflados con botas, pero los otros 4 se les hicieron más conocidos.

Uno tenía una armadura improvisada con varias partes de quipos protectores de rojo y negro, con una capucha roja, lentes oscuros, 2 espadas samurái en la espalda y la piel del rostro parecía estar totalmente quemada, la otra era una mujer con un casco idéntico al que había usa Xorn y sus cadenas.

**_(nta: Xorn fue una identidad que Magneto había adaptado para infiltrarse en los X-Mens hace muchos años)_**

Pero tenía vendas en los brazos y piernas desde la cadera, con solo una capa corta cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo, el otro un gigantesco golem del tamaño de un Hulk pero completamente hecho de hielo y el ultimo un hombre que era idéntico a Hank McCoy pero más viejo, con un cuerno saliendo de su cabeza en la derecho, una larga cola y estaba en una posición mas encorvada usando un bastón para apoyarse.

"X-Mens, venimos a evitar que comentan un terrible error" dijo el hombre parecido a Beast.

"un error desastroso, que acabara con nuestra especie" dijo la mujer de musculos.

**_Es todo por ahora, lamento haber tardado, pero con la escuela y el reboot de mi fanfic se puso difícil, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, por más extraño que haya sido, actualizare tan pronto pueda._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios, espero que les este gustando este especial del tiempo, tambien me gustaria preguntarles, ya que ya vi Capitan America: Civil War, ¿de que lado estan ustedes? yo soy TeamCap._**

**_Hela: eso no te va a salvar- viendome colgar sobre un poso con agujas y el resto de los hombre en jaulas._**

**_yo: ¿no podrian olvidarlo y ya? tengo un fic que hacer-_**

**_Black Widow: no creo que sea tan dificil-_**

**_Yo: ¿en serio? esperen a que vean las escenas que salieron mal durante el fic-_**

"habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

"¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes?" pregunto Kitty poniéndose frente a los X-Men del pasado.

"¿Qué te parece que somos retonta? ¡Somos los X-Men! Desde el futuro ¡hola!" dijo el sujeto de traje rojo y negro con una voz que los que eran del presente reconocieron demasiado bien "creí que era totalmente obvio"

"genial, más viajes en el tiempo" dijo Spiderman negando con la cabeza "solo faltan el Spiderman del 2099, Cable y a Bishop para hacer una fiesta"

"estamos aquí porque sus peores temores se han hecho realidad… realmente arruinaron todo" dijo la mujer con la máscara de Xorn "todo"

"¿y a cual de nuestros numerosos terribles errores te refieres?" dijo Wolverine con algo se cansancio en su voz, es decir, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

"esperen ¿ese gigante de hielo se supone que soy yo?" pregunto algo asustado el Iceman joven aun en su forma de hielo y retrocediendo con un mano en su mentón.

"oh dios mío, es verdad" dijo Iceman haciendo exactamente lo mismo que su yo joven.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Cyclops.

"¿Cuánto tiempo en el futuro?" preguntó Beast.

"calmémonos todos y pensemos como los casi adultos casi maduros que somos" dijo Spiderman viendo que en cualquier momento a alguien le iba a dar un ataque.

"mi nombre es Xavier" dijo el hombre de la capucha, lentamente la retiro mostrando su rostro muy parecido al de Charles Xavier, con calva y todo "ustedes conocieron a mi abuelo, Charles Xavier, el día en el que decidieron dejar que los X-Men originales viviesen en su tiempo termino siendo un desastroso"

"lo sabía" dijo el arácnido cruzándose de brazos.

"vinimos a revertir ese error y a darles, a nuestra gente, los X-Men, la oportunidad de sobrevivir con algo de dignidad" dijo el hombre de un cuerno parecido a Beast.

"estaba a punto de decir que irresponsable que es de parte de estos tipos regresar en el tiempo para alterar la historia de este modo" dijo Iceman un poco más calmado "pero entonces note que era muy…"

"hipócrita" dijeron Jean y Spiderman al mismo tiempo para después mirarse con desagrado.

"estaba a punto de decirlo"

"¡todos tranquilícense!" grito Wolverine acercándose a los supuestos X-Men del futuro "veamos que tenemos aquí, tu eres, supuestamente ¿el nieto de Xavier?"

"si, señor"

"y tú debes ser un Hank McCoy tan viejo como el polvo"

"Logan" dijo el Beast más viejo con una sonrisa.

"fascinante" dijeron los Beast del presente y pasado.

"para ser alguien tan inteligente nunca aprendes ¿verdad Hank?" dijo Spiderman.

"**snif snif** tu eres una Kitty Pride bastante crecida" dijo Wolverine frente a la mujer de uniforme.

"Wolverine" dijo la Kitty del futuro con una gran sonrisa.

"cielos… recuérdame usar humectantes para la piel" dijo la Kitty del presente a Storm, al ver su yo del futuro

"ya somos 2" dijo Rogue, que aunque no parecía haber ninguna versión suya del futuro, si Kitty termino así no quería saber cómo terminaría ella.

"¡te extrañe tanto!" grito el de armadura roja y negra empujando a la Kitty del futuro para abrazar y besar varias veces a Wolverine.

"¡quítate! ¡Quítate!" grito el X-Men de las garras antes de golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero lo más curioso es que su mandíbula había quedado dislocada, antes de que este la tome y la ponga en su lugar como si nada "ok, es Deadpool…" limpiándose la cara.

"¡Por supuesto que soy Deadpool!" grito el Deadpool del futuro "¡vaya que te tardaste en hacerme aparecer en este Fic! ¿Y viejo? Estoy seguro que esto del viaje en el tiempo está mareando a muchos" grito mirando hacia arriba.

"definitivamente Deadpool" dijo Spiderman negando con la cabeza.

"¡mi viejo socio contra el crimen!" grito Deadpool empujando a los X-Men del pasado para apoyar su brazo sobre los hombros del arácnido "oh, los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas nuestra pelea contra Hit Monkey?"

"lo siento, me confundes con alguien más"

"oh no mi Spider amigo, sé que eres tu ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hela? Eh, picaron"

"ya cállate" dijo Spidey nervioso cubriéndole la boca con telaraña a Deadpool.

"a ti no te conozco" dijo Wolverine señalando a la chica del pañuelo en la cabeza.

"soy Molly Hayes"

"aún no sé quién eres"

"de niña fui parte de los Runaways, nos encontramos como 6 veces"

**_(nta: los Runaways era un grupo de niños/adolecentes formado por los hijos de varios villanos muy poderosos y conocidos, pero se negaban a seguir sus pasos o que creyeran que eran como ellos)_**

"¿has pasado mucho tiempo en tu cuarto verdad?" pregunto Deadpool al cielo después de quitarse la telaraña, lamentablemente.

"¡¿ese pedazo gigante de nieve con esteroides realmente se supone que soy yo?!"

"¡rrrrggghhh!" gruño el Iceman del futuro.

"eh, muy bien" dijo Wolverine "¿Qué ocurrió que llevo a que todos rompan las reglas y regresen aquí?"

"los X-Men originales no deberían haberse quedado en este tiempo… en este espacio ¿una visita? Quizá" dijo la Kitty del futuro.

"pero de acuerdo a lo que sabemos ahora, si regresan ahora, ya mismo… podremos, podrán detener una serie de eventos que llevarían a…"

**¡SNIKT SNIKT!**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Deadpool con una mano en uno de sus sables.

"yo… no…" intentaba decir Wolverine pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

"¡Rrraahhrr!" rugió el Iceman del futuro tomando a Wolverine y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡no!" grito Kitty.

"¡te dije que esto iba a ocurrir!" grito Xavier.

"¡Todos tranquilos!" grito Storm viendo a Molly y Deadpool preparándose para pelear.

"¡nadie quiere pelear!"

"¡aquí no!" grito Beast saltando contra el Iceman gigante.

"¡no en el laboratorio!" grito el Beast del pasado haciendo lo mismo que el del presente pero ambos fueron golpeados por el Hulk de hielo.

"¡deténganse todos!" Grito Iceman creando un muro de hielo frente a sus compañeros X-Men.

"¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?! ¡Wolverine se volvió loco!" grito el Iceman del pasado creando otro muro frente a los X-Men del futuro.

"¡ustedes fue lo que ocurrió!" grito Molly golpeando el muro con un solo puño y haciéndolo pedazos al instante "¡no les basto con dejar que Xavier muriese!" saltando hacia los X-Men del pasado.

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas niña?!" grito Spiderman tacleando a Molly en el aire "Wolverine no te recuerda Molly, pero yo sé quién eres, así que o vuelves a ser una niña adorable con mucha fuerza o…" no pudo seguir cuando Molly lo golpeo con un revés y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared "puedes hacer eso" cayéndose al suelo.

"¡Spiderman!" gritaron Rogue y Kitty corriendo hacia el arácnido para ayudarlo a levantarse pero en medio de eso se quedaron viendo la una a la otra de forma extraña y ¿celosa?

"¡escúchenme!" grito Wolverine saliendo de entre los escombros del laboratorio "¡yo no lo hice! No iba a atacar a nadie, alguien tomo el control de mis brazos y la única que puede hacer eso es… ¡Jean Grey!" grito al darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación.

"¿yyyyy donde se metió?" preguntó el Iceman del pasado buscando a su compañera.

"y, eh, ¿Dónde está Scott Summers?" preguntó el Beast del pasado.

"¡¿Cyclops?!" grito Storm.

"oh no" dijeron ambas Kittys al mismo tiempo.

"¿A dónde fueron?" dijo Iceman creando un poste de hielo para verlos desde arriba.

"si es desgraciado volvió a tomar mi moto, juro que le cortare las…" dijo Wolverine.

"eh, Logan" dijo Beast llamando la atención del mutante de las garras de metal "el Black Bird no esta"

"¡Summer hijo de…!"

En el Black Bird.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Scott en el asiento del piloto del Black Bird "¿Qué sabemos?"

Flash Back, hace 1 minuto.

"_Scott, soy yo, Jean_" pensó Jean entablando un vínculo psíquico con el joven Scott "_tenemos que irnos_"

"_¿de qué hablas?_" pensó Scott "_¿Qué esta…?_"

"_Scott, por favor, algo está mal con estos 'X-Men' del futuro, tenemos que irnos, ahora_"

"_… está bien_"

Jean miro directamente hacia Wolverine para después, lo más disimuladamente posible, acerco su mano a su cabeza para ver como las garras del mutante salían.

Fin del Flash Back

"Jean ¿A dónde…?"

"no lo sé ¿entendido? N-n-no lo sé" dijo Jean sentada a un lado de Scott, abrazando sus piernas.

"tendremos que abandonar este avión pronto, Wolverine lo rastreara y…"

"¡Mentirosos!" grito Jean.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Un puñado de extraños tan solo aparecen diciendo ser los X-Men? ¿De la nada? Extraños que intentan controlarnos" dijo la pelirroja mirando por la ventana.

"de nuestro futuro"

"quizá, no confió en ninguno de ellos" dijo Jean volviendo a mirar a Scott "este mundo en el que vivimos… está lleno de mentirosos, todos intentan manipular a todos ¡y odio decir esto, pero algunos de estos mutantes, cambia formas y psíquicos, son los peores! ¿y quién sabe quiénes eran esos X-Men del futuro? Lo único que sé es que no bloqueas tus pensamientos a menos que tengas algo que ocultar"

"en eso estoy de acuerdo"

"nadie lo entiende, si volvemos en el tiempo regresare a una sentencia de muerte" dijo la telepata volviendo a mirar por la ventana "sé que creemos que volveremos y que Charles Xavier borrara nuestras mentes y no recordaremos nada de esto pero ahora soy psíquica… una telepata, y cada día que pasa soy más poderosa, por reflejo sé que no dejare que Xavier me obligue a olvidar nada de esto, no lo dejare, no volveré y no olvidare, esto… todo esto es la segunda oportunidad que tenemos"

"me alegra que hagamos esto juntos"

"Por supuesto"

Escuela de Jean Grey.

"iremos tras ella" dijo Iceman con su yo más joven detrás de él, ya que todos caminaban en dirección al hangar.

"yo iré tras ella" dijo Wolverine.

"debemos entender esto" dijo Beast en un intento de calmar la tensión de la habitación.

"no hay nada que entender Henry" dijo Molly con los brazos cruzados "ellos tienen que regresar a su tiempo y nosotros debemos regresar al nuestro, fin, pero con esto… podemos ayudar"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Storm sin entender "¿Por qué Jean Grey haría algo así? ¿Qué la podría llevar a huir de su gente?"

"culpo a todos menos a mí" dijo Deadpool "¡y tú y yo no hemos terminado Predalien!" volviendo a mirar al cielo, antes de que una pieza del techo le callera en la cabeza.

"todos sabemos por qué huyo, ella no quiere regresar" dijo la Kitty del futuro.

"pero ella no huye de sus problemas"

"claro que no Ororo" dijo Wolverine "ella percibió algo en sus cabezas que no le gusto" volteando a ver a los X-Men del futuro "es momento de ser honestos"

"creo que fue mi culpa" dijo el nieto del Profesor X "no le gusto que nosotros… que yo… haya bloqueado nuestros pensamientos"

"¿y por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó el mutante de Arma X con el ceño fruncido a mas no poder.

"no creo conveniente que sepan sobre el futuro" respondió Xavier "¿Qué buen puede hacer? Como poco, crear una paradoja, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí en su tiempo pero nuestro mensaje para ustedes es así de importante, no vemos otro modo"

"Xavier, te advertí lo que podría ocurrir" dijo la mujer con mascara de Xorn que se había mantenido muy callada hasta ahora "te advertí que ella estaba en un estado emocional delicado"

"lo siento, no escuche tu nombre" pregunto la mutante del clima, que al igual que los X-Men del presente la miraban con desagrado por la máscara.

"si, tengo que decir que" todos voltearon a ver a Rachel Grey apareciendo en el hangar junto con Psylocke, ambas obviamente muy molestas "considerando todas las cosas, usar ese uniforme por aquí es de pésimo gusto, la última persona que vistió esa mascara, mato a Jean Grey aquí mismo en la escuela"

"¿Cuándo llego?" pregunto Spiderman pero Kitty y Rogue solo se encogieron de hombros.

"lo sé, y lo siento, pero no soy esa persona" dijo la mujer misteriosa acercándose a Rachel hasta estar frente a frente.

"mi nombre es Rachel Grey, soy una mujer X, y una maestra en esta escuela, leí cada una de las mentes de mis compañeros y se todo lo que ocurrió aquí ¿Quién eres tú?"

"sé quién eres Rachel" acercando sus manos al casco "y por qué todos me miran así" quitándose el casco mostrando su rostro y un largo cabello rojo haciendo que todos los del presente se queden helados.

"oh mi barras y estrellas"

"no otra vez"

"arañas patonas"

"y la razón por la que ocultamos nuestros pensamientos y recuerdos de ustedes es porque los amamos, estamos aquí porque queremos lo mejor para ustedes" dijo la mujer acomodándose el cabello "ahora y siempre, mi nombre es Jean Grey y también soy una mujer X" acercándose a Rachel para besar su mejilla "te extrañe hija"

"lo siento, ¿es esta la parte donde el universo explota?" pregunto Spiderman en un susurro.

"creo que si" dijo Rogue tan confundida como todos.

"ahora, tienen que encontrar a mi yo joven y llevarla de regreso a donde pertenece, me hiciste una promesa Kitty, es hora de que la cumplas"

"esto es cada vez más desquiciado" dijo Iceman sintiendo como si se derritiera.

"si me disculpan, no deseo se maleducada" dijo Jean volviendo a ponerse el casco "pero he vivido mucho tiempo, mis poderes siguen creciendo y solo puedo quitarme este casco por algunos minutos"

"lo estás haciendo bien Jean" dijo la Kitty del futuro con una mano sobre la Jean adulta "enviaremos a tu yo del pasado y a sus amigos de regreso en el tiempo y resolveremos esto"

"tiene razón" dijo Xavier "y creo que lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar"

"eh, entonces Xavier" dijo Psylocke "que extraño que es usar ese nombre, hey, son todos muy lindos y bla bla pero ¿Cómo sugieren que los atrapemos? El Black Bird no está, Jean y Scott se lo robaron"

**_(nta: Psylocke también esta usando su traje de Marvel Now y es la ultima lo prometo)_**

"el Black Bird no es el único ¿no es asi?" dijo Xavier mirando a su Beast.

"¿Hank? O, supongo que debería decir, 'Hank del medio'" dijo el Beast más viejo.

"claro, tú lo sabrías" dijo el Beast del presente con una mano en su mentón "… recordarías… como sea, que mi yo más joven y yo decidimos probar algunas ideas aeronáuticas, grandes mentes, etc"

"está más o menos terminado" dijo el Beast más joven "y necesita desesperadamente un vuelo de ablande ¿crees que todo esto sea fortuito?"

"a un lado, por favor" dijo Beast sacando un pequeño control de su bolsillo y apretando uno de los botones.

"¡wow!" dijo Iceman cuando el piso empezó a dividirse en 2, separando a los X-Men. Una vez que el piso se separó se escuchaba el ruido de una plataforma subiendo.

"hay algo muy reconfortante en tener conocimiento del futuro ¿verdad?" dijo Xavier con una gran sonrisa.

"quizá puedan usar algo de ese conocimiento la próxima vez que pierda mis llaves" dijo Wolverine con una sonrisa igual de grande.

"les presento, a la Paloma" dijo Beast joven una vez que surgió la nueva nave, que a diferencia del Black Bird, esta era algo más chica, de color blanco, con los vidrios rojos y con un estilo más ondulado entre las cabinas y las alas.

"adorable, si se nos permite agregar" dijo Beast.

"fue mi obra maestra" dijo el Beast del futuro "Dios, odio ser tan viejo"

"Jean está intentando de forma admirable mantenerse oculta de mí, pero aún es muy joven, como lo es su experiencia" dijo Xavier caminando hacia la nave "está dejando un rastro psíquico, puedo rastrear a la joven Jean y Scott, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos asegurar el futuro de todos"

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Rogue viendo a Spiderman dar un paso pero detenerse con el cuerpo rígido.

"si, no te… preocupes, aaggh" dijo Spiderman intentando disimular pero se notaba que algo no estaba bien en su forma de caminar. Kitty se le quedo viendo buscando cualquier daño que pudiera haber tenido en la pelea de Houston o de cuando Molly lo arrojo en el laboratorio pero se detuvo cuando vio su espalda.

"quítate el traje" dijo Kitty.

"¿Qué?" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo viendo a la castaña que se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"no, no eso, estas sangrando por la espalda" dijo la castaña señalando una leve mancha en su traje que, a pesar de ser negro, se notaba.

"¿eso?... es solo un leve… corte"

"**Snif snif **y un demonio" dijo Wolverine caminando hacia el arácnido después de oler la sangre en el aire.

"oigan, en serio, jamás… ugh, me he sentido mejor" dijo Spiderman sin darse cuenta de que Rogue estaba detrás de él dándole la oportunidad de levantarle la parte superior del traje, para que vieran las vendas en la mayor parte de su torso y el cómo estas estabas manchadas de sangre por la espalda "oh, demonios"

"¡¿Qué diablos te paso?!" grito Kitty.

"la hija de Kraven el cazador me corto después de que ella y su padre nos secuestraran a mí y a Ka-Scalert Spider" dijo Spidey tan rápido como pudo cuando vio el enojo en el rostro de la mutante intangible "pero un amigo suyo que es doctor ya me coció la herida"

"pues se volvió a abrir" dijo Rogue levantando unos vendajes con algo de asco, levemente para ver el corte "debió hacerlo cuando Molly te mando a volar" viendo a la mutante del futuro que solo les dio la espalda.

"¿y qué? He estado mucho, mucho, muchiiiiiiisimo peor" dijo el arácnido volviendo a cubrirse.

"te quedaras aquí" dijo Storm.

"¿Qué? Pero yo…"

"lo siento Peter, pero en tu estado…" dijo Kitty.

"ustedes 2 también" dijo Storm señalando a Kitty y a Rachel.

"¿en serio?" se quejó Kitty mientras Rachel se cruzaba de brazos haciendo puchero.

"Hank y Bobby jóvenes también, Scott y Jean podrían regresar, y por eso necesitamos gente aquí" dijo la mutante peliblanca antes da caminar hacia la Paloma.

"haw haw" dijo Spiderman antes de darse cuenta que ambas mujeres lo miraban "¿no lastimarían a un lisiado verdad?"

"ven, te cerraremos eso" dijo Kitty aun molesta, tomando a Spiderman del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del hangar seguidos de Rachel y los jóvenes Iceman y Beast.

"me gusta este tipo" dijo Iceman entrando a la Paloma y sentándose junto a su yo del futuro que no había dicho una palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela "sin Peter aquí, no tengo que preocuparme de que me ganen de mano con los chistes"

"¿y se supone que tu eres el gracioso, Drake?" dijo Wolverine "siéntate y ajústate el cinturón, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

California.

"no me gusta que tener que robar la ropa de alguien" dijo Jean detrás de unas sabanas colgadas en un jardín. Después de haber dejado el Black Bird, habían logrado llegar a un barrio y se metieron en una casa vacía.

"a mí tampoco, pero no tenemos opción" dijo Scott dando pequeños saltos intentando ponerse un pantalón "nos estarán buscando y quién sabe si no hay algún aparato rastreador en nuestros uniformes, si lo deseas, podemos regresar después y… ¡aaaaahh!" grito cuando se tropezó con sus propios pies e intento sujetarse de una de las sabanas que lo separaban de la pelirroja pero de todas formas se cayo llevándose la sabana con él.

"wow, ¿esa es tu idea de intentar algo conmigo, Summers?" dijo Jean logrando haberse cubierto con una camisa verde con flores amarillas, también usando unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas negras.

"lo siento" dijo Scott rápidamente y dándose vuelta después de lograr ponerse los pantalones.

"_no, no lo sientes_" pensó Jean después de leer su mente "pero apresúrate, debemos irnos"

"¿A dónde?"

"no lo sé"

"Jean" dijo Scott algo cansado usando una camiseta blanca y unas botas marrones pero usando los lentes de su macara como si fueran lentes.

"¡lo siento! Es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente en este momento, solo déjame concentrarme en mantenernos ocultos" dijo Jean tomando sus uniformes de X-Men y tirándolos en un contenedor de basura una vez salieron de la casa "quizá podamos encontrar un vehículo"

"oh, eso lo tengo cubierto" dijo el castaño mirando una Harley estacionada frente a la casa "hola hermosa"

Con los X-Men

"ahí está, el Black Bird, la telemetría nos guio bien" dijo Xavier en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿estacionado en una playa?" dijo Storm detrás de Xavier, viendo la nave de los X-Men al borde de una playa de California en un acantilado pequeño y cerca de un vecindario.

"eso no es para nada obvio" dijo sarcástica Psylocke en el asiento del piloto "pensé que Jean y Scott intentaban ocultarse"

"tenemos que recuperar el Black Bird, asegurarlo"

"si y rápido" dijo el nieto del Profesor X mientras la nave descendía "me sorprende que no haya atraído a las autoridades"

"Jean y Scott deben estar asustados" dijo la Kitty del futuro saliendo de la nave "huyeron apresuradamente, es la única explicación de por qué dejarían aun Jet súper sónico así"

"si están asustados, será más fácil rastrearlos" dijo Xavier "¿Logan?"

"**Sniff**… subieron por la playa, hasta aquel vecindario antiguo" respondió Wolverine.

"pero no hay señales telepáticas de ellos" dijo Xorn.

"no estoy de acuerdo" dijo Xavier "Cerebro está funcionando" a su alrededor se formo una especie de esfera holográfica de la tierra de color verde.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" pregunto Iceman.

"Xavier tiene un implante de Cerebro en su cabeza, pero no puede usarlo por mucho tiempo" respondió la Jean del futuro.

"tengo señales, intermitentes, sombras, un rastro falso" dijo el calvo telepático ampliando la esfera "¿Dónde estás, joven Jean?"

"me imagino que en un radio de 80 kilómetros" dijo Xorn acercándose a la esfera "rutas grandes, nada de transporte público, sugiero que dejes marcadores, haz que cerebro trabaje para ti"

"una red psíquica, brillante querida"

Escuela de Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada

"¿sobras de comida china?" dijo Rachel entrando a una pequeña habitación que funcionaba como cocina y comedor.

"Dios, si…" respondió Kitty entrando con Peter después de que dejaron a los jóvenes Bobby y Hank en una habitación con televisión. La castaña abrió uno de los cajones para levantar levemente la tapa y sacar una jeringa con un líquido amarillo.

"no creo que eso sea curry" dijo Spiderman quitándose la máscara y los guantes.

"es una fórmula de factor regenerativo en la que Hank ha estado trabajando, hay de estas escondidas por toda la escuela, pero aun no es perfecta, dejara marca" Peter extendió el brazo sintiendo el leve pinchazo de la jeringa.

Se levanto el uniforme hasta la mitad del torso y girando lo mas que podía la cabeza vio el corte que le había hecho Ana cerrarse lentamente pero como había dicho la mutante, le quedaba una cicatriz del corte, no muy grande, pero si notable.

"wow, es increíble, ya ni siquiera duele"

"sabes, para ser alguien que murió hace más de un mes, no te cuidas mucho" dijo Rachel dejando palillos en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

"peores encuentros con los X-Men me han dejado peor ¿o no Kitty?" dijo Peter volviendo a ponerse el traje para ver a la castaña que tenia la mirada perdida y un sonrojo en sus mejillas "hola ¿estás ahí?" chasqueando los dedos frente a ella haciéndola reaccionar.

"eh, si, si, si, claro" dijo la castaña tomando unos fideos chinos y empezando a comer mientras Peter la miraba preguntándose qué le había pasado y Rachel se reía entre dientes.

"entonces, Jean Grey del futuro ¿eh? Eso debe ser raro" dijo Peter mirando a Rachel y tomando uno de los paquetes de comida china.

"casi tan raro como la Jean Grey del pasado, solo observen como me devoro estos fideos por causa del estrés"

"pero tienen razón, ¿no?" dijo Kitty "¿sobre Jean, Scott y los otros?"

"bueno, yo no soy la indicada para hablar" respondió la pelirroja "vine de un futuro y me quede en la fiesta para siempre, pero no, no estoy muy a favor de la idea de enviar gente a un lugar al cual no quieren ir"

"sé que no estoy siendo racional, diablos, estuve ahí cuando el joven Scott casi murió y elimino a nuestro Scott de la existencia" dijo Kitty "es realmente peligroso tenerlos aquí, lo sé, pero… no quiero que se vayan, desde que están aquí… siento que las cosas mejoraron, siento que estamos más cerca de lo que debemos ser y supongo que yo… bueno, ya sabes, lo que enviarlos de regreso significa ¿verdad?"

"si, lo sé" dijo la pelirroja "¿deberían regresar? Probablemente, pero debería ser su decisión"

"Tal vez tengan razón" dijo Peter llamando la atención de ambas.

"espera un segundo cabeza de red, ¿no querías desesperadamente que se fueran?" dijo Rachel.

"claro que sí, pero, no sé, empecé a sentirme muy hipócrita" dijo el arácnido confundiendo a las chicas "porque, bueno, yo no debería estar aquí, literalmente, estoy violando las leyes de la naturaleza con cada segundo que sigo vivo, y quien sabe cuántas cosas haya hecho Hela para traerme devuelta, y no estoy afirmando nada" señalando a ambas "es solo una teoría, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, ellos debían venir al futuro"

"¿de qué hablas?" dijo Kitty con esperanza en su voz.

"bueno, es como en la película de Terminator, mandaron a 2 para cambiar el pasado y el futuro, pero al hacerlo solo crearon el futuro del cual venían, ellos eran la razón de que viajaran en el tiempo"

"¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?"

"mira lo que paso hoy, en cuanto el otro Scott estuvo a punto de morir el universo empezó a adaptarse a un mundo donde él murió hace muchos años, ese cambia sucedió al instante, como todos los cambios en el tiempo, pero si los X-Men del pasado están aquí desde hace semanas y no hay cambios en nuestra línea del tiempo, tal vez es porque tenía que pasar, tal vez esto es la explicación de muchas cosas, el porqué Jean Grey era una telepata tan poderoso, el porqué Scott termino siendo como es, la razón de que Hank no haya dejado a los X-Men hace años, tal vez incluso el que Bobby no pueda mantener una novia" haciendo reír a ambas X-Men "el venir al futuro los hizo lo que eran en el pasado, ellos vinieron, se quedaron un tiempo y un dia, volvieron a su tiempo sin recordar nada de lo que paso"

Ninguna jamás había pensado en esa teoría, tal vez con esa idea convencería a sus X-Men y a los del futuro que lo que hacían estaba mal y que ellos debían decidir cuando era momento de volver.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" pregunto Kitty.

"pues, ahora que parece que estoy de su lado de que los X-Men del pasado se queden aquí arriesgando todo, les hago esta propuesta" dijo Peter tomando sus guantes y mascara "¿les interesa hacer algo completamente estúpido e irracional? Podemos llevar la comida china"

La Ruta de la Costa del Pacifico

"lo juro, Scott, si me lo preguntas una vez más… es lo único que puedo hacer para mantener a los telepatas alejados" dijo Jean abrazando a Scott sentada detrás de el en la motocicleta en la carretera "son tan poderosos, puedo sentirlos en los bordes de mi mente, siempre ahí, esperando que baje mi guardia"

"lo sé, lo siento" dijo Scott "es que… nos atraparan pronto y cuando eso ocurra estaremos acabados, nos enviaran de vuelta"

"¿Quién podría ayudarnos? ¿Los Avengers? ¿Crees que ellos estarán de acuerdo con los otros?"

"Jean, todos estarán de acuerdo con los otros, no quiero volver a casa más que tú, pero… esto es un error ¿no crees? Estamos poniendo en riesgo a la gente, estamos poniendo en riesgo la realidad"

"seguro, es peligroso, pero la vida es peligrosa" dijo la pelirroja en total negación, como cuando un burro se pone terco "tiene que haber alguien que entienda eso, alguien que quiera ayudarnos"

"si, pero ¿Quién?"

"bueno, puedo pensar en alguien que podemos contactar, pero no te agradaría, tendré que desactivar mi escudo psíquico por un momento"

Con los X-Men

"¡ahí esta!" grito Xorn señalando un punto en la esfera de Cerebro.

"¡se dirigen al norte por la ruta costera!" grito Xavier.

"estoy perdiendo la señal de nuevo" dijo Xorn retirando la máscara del casco, al instante las venas de sus ojos se remarcaron y una mueca de dolor "boo mi joven yo… esta adelante, 5 kilómetros"

Escuela de Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Bobby en su forma humana deteniendo la televisión.

"no lo sé, sentí un escalofrió en la espalda" dijo Hank quitándose la máscara.

"quizá sea la muerte por aburrimiento, como me pasara pronto"

"oh ¿están aburridos?" ambos voltearon para ver a Jubilee entrando a la habitación y cargando al bebe Shogo "tomen a Shogo, está ansioso por jugar, me voy a dormir una siesta" entregándole el bebe a Bobby.

"espera ¿Qué?" dijo Bobby viendo al bebe babearse "¡no sé cómo cuidar de un bebe!"

"homo superior, amigo, descubrelo, adaptate, yo lo hice" dijo la vampiresa saliendo del cuarto.

Con Jean y Scott.

"siento que debería agradecerte" dijo Jean.

"¿Por qué?"

"por confiar en mí, no tenías que hacer eso, no he sido muy buena contigo desde que llegamos aquí"

"no te culpo, Jean ¿Cuál es el modo correcto de reaccionar después de descubrir que te vas a casar con un tipo que claramente se ha vuelto loco?" dijo Scott sin ver la expresión de Jean "sin mencionar que descubriste que vas a morir"

"2 veces" levantando 2 dedos.

"¡2 veces!"

"pero tu estuviste genial, están ocurriendo tantas cosas y hay tanto que absorber y… y quiero decir que te agradezco que estés aquí por mi"

"haría lo que sea por ti, Jean, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

"yo, um… Scott…" dijo Jean sintiéndose algo incomoda.

"espera ¿notaste que no hay más tráfico?" girando la cabeza para ver a su compañera viendo que no había ninguno auto yendo o viniendo.

"¡Scott!" grito Jean haciéndolo ver hacia adelante para ver a Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, y el Beast y Iceman del futuro, frente al Black Bird.

"¡diablos!" Grito Scott apretando con fuerza los frenos y derrapando hacia el costado.

"no ¡aun no! ¡Esto no puede ocurrir ahora!" grito Jean.

"¡sujétate!" grito el castaño volviendo a acelerar pero dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la carretera.

"Scott, por favor, detente, queremos" dijo Storm volando hacia ellos.

"¡no nos llevaran!"

"no importa Scott" dijo Jean haciendo que se detenga al ver a la Paloma flotando frente a ellos "estamos rodeados"

"al diablo con eso" dijo Cyclops sujetando su visor.

"¡Scott, no empieces una pelea!" grito Jean pero no evito que le disparara a la nueva nave de los X-Men haciéndola retroceder levemente.

"¡dice la chica que ayer les arrojo a Wolverine encima!" grito Scott "¡nos sacare de esto y terminare esa conversación aun que signifique mi muerte!" girando de golpe la Harley y conduciendo sobre el césped del camino "… esa no es una declaración literal" recordando lo que paso la última vez.

"oh Scott…" susurro Xorn dentro de la Paloma, al ver lo que Scott hizo por su yo joven.

"¡vamos!" grito la Kitty adulta "¡no se supone que ocurra de este modo! Hank ¿puedes salir si abrimos la puerta?" viendo al Hank del presente

"estoy listo" respondió el mutante azul.

"Deadpool, detén esa motocicleta" dijo Kitty cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió en el aire y Beast saltaba.

"hecho y hecho" dijo Deadpool disparándole con su pistola de la cintura a la rueda del frente.

"¡aaaaaahhhh!" gritaron ambos jóvenes del pasado cuando salieron volando hacia adelante pero fueron atrapados por Beast.

"lamento que tenga que ser así, Scott, pero se los juro, nadie está intentando lastimarlos" dijo Beast.

"¡entonces no deberías habernos traído aquí en primer lugar!" grito Scott disminuyendo la potencia de su rayo para dispararlo a la cara de Beast.

"¡Gaaahhhr!" grito dejándolos caer mientras se sujetaba la cara.

Scott no se hizo esperar y tomo la mano de Jean para empezar a correr.

"¡Jean! ¡Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos!"

"son demasiado fuertes Scott…"

"Scott, Jean, por favor" dijo Storm deteniéndose frente a ellos con los otros X-Men detrás de ella.

"cálmense y hablémoslo" dijo Xavier con Psylocke, Iceman, Molly, Xorn y Kitty detrás de él.

"háganle caso a una ex Runaway, deben dejar de huir" dijo Molly.

"si, de X-Men a X-Men, la violencia no es necesaria entre amigos"

"tiene razón, es realmente por el bien de todos" dijo Storm con Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman y el Beast del futuro.

"aunque es lo peor para mi" dijo una voz femenina "y creo que hemos visto suficiente"

De un segundo a otro el Iceman fue derribado por un objeto volador a gran velocidad, todos siguieron este objeto para ver a Rache, Kitty y Spiderman a bordo del Hummingbird.

**_(nta: el Hummingbird también es una especie de súper auto que vuela, se desliza por agua, de los X-Men)_**

"¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?!" grito Kitty una vez aterrizaron.

"¡¿acaso se volvieron locos?!" grito Spiderman saltando de la nave.

"Jean ¿estás bien?" dijo Rachel.

"¿11 X-Men siguiendo a 2 niños? Bien hecho directora" dijo Kitty caminando hacia Storm.

"no es lo que parece Kitty, y les ordene que se quedaran en casa"

"cada pared que construyo, ellos la derriban…" dijo Jean cayendo de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza "siento que estoy a punto de volar en pedazos…"

"_escúchame, hey, escúchame ¿sí?_" pensó Rachel entablando un vínculo psíquico con la pelirroja "_tengo algunos trucos guardados ¿puedes ver mis pensamientos? Concéntrate, Jean, concéntrate…_"

"¿estás bien?" preguntó el arácnido.

"creí que nos querías de vuelta en nuestro tiempo" dijo Scott.

"Tal vez, pero no voy a darle una paliza a unos niños asustados"

"oh vamos, Storm ¿nos lo ordenaste?" dijo Kitty muy molesta.

"solo tranquilízate un segundo" dijo Rogue "no estabas aquí, Scott disparo primero"

"porque 2 jets los estaban encerrando"

"¡y ustedes 2!" grito Rachel poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Xorn y Xavier "¡ella es tan solo una niña! ¡¿Les caen encima con un ataque telepatico?!"

"no fue exactamente un ataque Rachel" dijo Xorn "y creo que no te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que era yo a esa edad"

"¡no te hagas la superior Rachel!" grito Psylocke "¡tú atropellaste con el Hummingbird al Iceman del futuro!"

"oh, como si no pudiera soportarlo"

"y tu Wolverine…" dijo Kitty señalando al mutante de garras.

"¿yo que…?" dijo Wolverine con expresión confundida cuando en realidad, el no había hecho nada contra los niños, incluso se ofreció a ir solo por los niños.

"¡silencio!" grito Xavier dentro de la esfera Cerebro, llamando la atención de todos "Cerebro, ¡recupéralos! ¡Recupéralos! ¡Demonios! … Se fueron… otra vez"

Todos movían la cabeza buscando a los jóvenes Jean y Scott pero no estaban en ninguna parte, tampoco el Hummingbird.

"¿ven lo que provocaron?" dijo Molly.

"¿nosotros? ¡Ustedes les cayeron encima como fugitivos!" grito Kitty ya con la voz algo ronca de tanto gritar "Spidey ayúdame con esto… ¿Spidey?" lo busco con la mirada pero al igual que los otros X-Men, desapareció "¿ahora donde diablos se metió?"

Costas de Utopía.

"¿ahí es a dónde vamos?" pregunto Scott conduciendo el Hummingbird por el agua "¿a esa isla?"

"es el asteroide en el que luchamos contra magneto, aparentemente, los X-Men vivieron ahí durante un tiempo en las costas de San Francisco antes de la guerra contra los Avenger por lo del Fénix" explico Jean.

"¿en serio? ¿En este pedazo de roca? ¿De quién fue la idea?" pregunto Scott esperando una respuesta pero la pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto "¿Jean? ¿Con quién nos vamos a encontrar aquí?" deteniendo la nave en la playa de Utopía.

"obsérvalo tú mismo" dijo Jean señalando hacia adelante.

"tienes que estar bromeando…"

"oh, Scott, no seas tan dramático…" dijo una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a Emma Frost, detrás de ella estaban Cyclops, Magneto, Magik, Archangel, las Cuckoos, Christopher y otros a adolescentes que supusieron eran sus otros estudiantes "ustedes nos llamaron"

_**bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, y como prometi, escenas ineditas de Cortejar a la Muerte es un Placer:**_

_**Capitulo 1: escena 5, Spiderman en Carnage City.**_

_**"accion" grite **_

_**"Peter ¿que haces?" pregunto Ironman.**_

_**"confia en mi, tengo un plan" dijo el aracnido para impulsarse hacia Carnage "¡Carnage!" Spiderman se dirigia a taclear a Carnage pero le erro por uno milímetros haciendo que siga volando hasta que se estrello.**_

_**Capítulo 14: Homo Extremis, escena 5, Ironman vs El Circulo Interno, corre cámara**_

_**"**__**yyyy acción" dije sentado en la silla del director.**_

_**"**__**búscame en la, en una corte estadounidense" dijo Ironman caminando tranquilamente hacia su arsenal con sus compañeras Avengers "tengo amigos abogados, muy buenos, y si lo haces, encontraremos algún modo de envolverte como un cómplice en la muerte de Maya Hansen" pateando una de las pequeñas partes del kit de extremis "nunca me hice pasar por un maldito caballero" bajando la máscara del casco y a punto de despegar pero se detuvo cuando todos nos empezamos a reír con fuerza, incluido Jarvis "¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué la risa?" se giró para verse en el reflejo de su arsenal y ver que en su máscara había pintado un bigote de monopoly, una pequeña barba y unas pestañas sobre los ojos "ajajajaja, que risa Peter" negando con la cabeza.**_

_**"**__**ya, alguien limpie eso y hagámoslo otra vez" dije limpiándome las lágrimas de la risa.**_

_**Capitulo 1, escena 10, Spiderman sale de su tumba, corre camara**_

_**"**__**mis censores no detectan nada alrededor de la mansión" dijo Ironman tratando de calmar a su compañera.**_

_**"**__**es extraño" volteando a ver la tumba al igual que todos "pero hubiera jurado que…" esperando al momento en que Peter sacara su mano de la tumba pero no llegaba "hubiera jurado que… Peter, es tu turno" susurrando.**_

_**"**__**corten" dije levantándome con un megáfono "a ver Peter, se supone que es en ese momento que sales como zombi ¿Qué paso?... Peter… ¿Peter?" esperando una respuesta "… ¡por dios Peter!" corriendo hacia la tumba.**_

_**"**__**¡santo cielo!" grito tigra empezando a cavar sobre la tumba con Wolverine.**_

_**"**__**¡alguien llame a Vision!" grito Ironman "¡traigan a Vision!"**_

_**"**__**¡Peter si puedes escucharnos, te sacaremos de ahí!" grite cavando con una pala.**_

_**"**__**¿Qué están haciendo?" todos volteamos para ver a Peter con su traje de Spiderman y con una bata encima.**_

_**"**__**¿no estabas en la tumba?" dije dejando caer la pala.**_

_**"**__**no, fui a buscar algo de comer, tenía hambre ¿teníamos que grabar?" pregunto Spiderman mientras todo lo mataban con la mirada.**_

_**"**__**oh no pasa nada" dije extendiendo la mano para que Tigra me diera la pala "ven, te ayudo a enterrarte"**_

_**Capitulo 14: Homo Extremis, escena 3, Capitana Marvel arroja a Spiderman, corre camara.**_

_**"**__**¡hey Carol! ¡¿Te parece una onda red como en los viejos tiempos?!"**_

_**"**__**me gusta esa idea" dijo la rubia como el arácnido disparo su red hacia la mujer mitad kree, al momento lo atrapo y haciéndolo girar 2 veces antes de lanzar al arácnido hacia el extremis, pero la red se quedó pegada en las palmas de ambos haciendo que Carol saliera volando con Peter "¡oh no!"**_

_**Escuchando como algo se estrellaba contra un vidrio, una pared, un gato gritar y un auto romperse con la alarma sonando.**_

_**"… **__**corten…" dije usando el megáfono "… traigan una bandita"**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**bueno amigos, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, se que he estado haciendo los capitulos mas largos, pero la razon de eso es que yo tengo una lista de lo que debe pasar en el fic, parece corta, pero mientras mas escribo parece ser mas larga, y dado que ya ha pasado 1 año desde que empece con el fic, hare los capitulos mas largos posibles para que haya menos capitulos, digo este es el 21 y el harem no empezo, pero les juro que pronto habra un Lemon.**_

"habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

_**Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics.**_

Capitulo 21: X vs X

"¿hace cuanto que están escapando?" dijo el Cyclops adulto a la vez que su yo y la Jean del pasado se acercaban a ellos.

"no mucho" respondió el Cyclops del pasado "Wolverine y Hank McCoy son difíciles de perder"

"sé cómo se siente" dijo Cyclops girando para ver a los alumnos de la nueva academia Xavier, Fabio Medina, A.K.A Gold Balls, Eva Bell, A.K.A Tempus, Hijack, Benjamin Deeds, A.K.A Morph y las hermanas Stepford, Celeste, Phoebe y Mindee, quien ahora llevaba el cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros "X-Men, conozcan a los 2 de los originales, esta es Jean Grey y bueno, no hay otro modo de decir esto… ese soy yo a los 16 años"

"¿Scott Summers a los 16 años?" pregunto Hijack tan confundido como sus compañeros "¿es un cosplay o…?"

"no" respondió Magneto "están siendo testigos de algo único, estos son los X-Men originales desplazados en el tiempo"

"que locura" dijo Christopher.

"¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?" dijo Archangel "¡hola chicos!"

"entonces tenemos a X-Mens del pasado, X-Mens del futuro… y nosotros"

"me duele la cabeza" dijo Gold Balls.

"discúlpeme, Srta. Grey" dijo Tempus acercándose a Jean "soy Eva Bell, una admiradora, estos X-Men del futuro de los cuales ustedes están huyendo… ¿había alguno, eh, como nosotros en el grupo?"

"lo siento, no estoy muy segura de quienes eran todos" respondió Jean decepcionando a la mutante.

"¿no eres Jean Grey, la todopoderosa reina de lo psíquico?" dijo Celeste.

"¿no puedes meterte en sus cerebros y fácilmente descubrir que somos devotas estudiantes de la revolución de Scott Summers?" dijo Phoebe sin mucho ánimo.

"yo no…"

"Celeste, Phoebe" interrumpió Emma "esa envidia a Jean Grey no es atractiva"

"la obtuvimos de ti, mamá" dijo Celeste.

"qué lindo" dijo la rubia mayor rodando los ojos "esta es una Jean Grey de 16 años que apenas ayer acaba de transitar los primeros escalones de sus poderes mutantes"

"bueno, no exactamente ayer, pero…"

"ella no sabe hacer lo que a nosotras nos ha tomado años aprender"

"es verdad"

"tengo una idea niñas, activemos la mente comunitaria de Stepford para poner a todos al día" dijo la ex White Queen antes de girar para ver a sus alumnos "¿alguien tiene un problema con eso? ¿Todos están de acuerdo con estar en las mentes de los demás por un minuto?"

"procede" dijo Magneto quitándose el casco e ignorando a quienes levantaron la mano.

"hagámoslo" dijo Emma tomando de la mano a Celeste, esta a Phoebe y esta a Mindee.

"¿mente comunitaria?" pregunto la pelirroja como Emma la tomaba de la mano.

"_concéntrate_" pensó Emma cerrando los ojos con las otras psíquicas "_lo único que debes hacer es concentrarte, abrir tu mente y mostrarnos tus recuerdos de estos nuevos X-Men, nostras haremos el resto_"

Por la mente de Jean circularon los momentos desde que volvieron a la escuela hasta que llegaron a Utopia. Cuando abrió los ojos frente a ella estaba la misma proyección que hizo en Houston, solo que de los mutantes del futuro y decían ser los X-Men.

"bien, un Beast viejo, una Kitty Pryde adulta, supongo que el Hulk de hielo es bobby" dijo el Cyclops del presente.

"eso es perturbador" dijo Magneto.

"Deadpool"

"¡ugh!" exclamo Emma.

"Xorn"

"¡doble ugh!"

"esa mujer me resulta familiar"

"es Molly Hayes adulta, fue una de los Runaways" respondió la rubia.

"los recuerdo ¿y ese es…?"

"dice que es el nieto de Xavier" dijo el Scott del pasado.

"lo es" dijo Magik una vez terminaron con la proyección psíquica.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto el Cyclops adulto.

"porque ya lo he visto"

"espera ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?" pregunto Cyclops obviamente molesto.

"si me disculpan" dijo la rubia mágica antes de ser envolvida en su fuego demoniaco y desaparecer.

"¿A dónde se fue?" pregunto el Scott del pasado.

"no lo sé" respondió su yo adulto "¿alguna de las psíquicas capto algo antes de que se largara?"

"si, eh, no querrías meterte en su cabeza" respondió Celeste "nunca"

"es oscura y tenebrosa" dijo Phoebe "casi como Wolverine"

"pero más demoniaca" dijo Mindee.

"¿regresara?" pregunto Jean.

"realmente no lo sé" respondió el Scott del presente.

"y estos X-Men del futuro se animaron a viajar hasta aquí para decirles a ustedes, los X-Men originales, que regresen a su tiempo" dijo Magneto volviendo a ponerse su casco.

"¡al fin!" grito Archangel, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con quedarse.

"¿dijeron lo que ocurriría si no regresaban?"

"dijeron que no nos convenía saber demasiado sobre nuestro futuro" respondió Scott.

"y es verdad"

"y psíquicamente nos bloquearon algo que… sentí que era muy sospechoso" dijo Jean.

"no te culpo por eso" dijo Mindee.

"no bloqueas a alguien así a menos que ocultes algo" dijo Phoebe.

"o si quieres protegerlo" dijo el Scott del presente.

"no queremos regresar" dijo Jean "sabemos lo que nos espera si volvemos a casa, queremos quedarnos aquí y comenzar a construir un nuevo futuro, y vinimos a pedirles ayuda"

"¿nos ayudaran?" Ninguno de los adultos mutantes respondió, solo bajaron la mirada o se le quedaron viendo "por favor"

Scott tomo aire y exhalo con pesadez, siempre había sido débil ante las peticiones de Jean, y ahora lo estaba siendo, pero no era situación normal. El que ellos existan aquí ponía en riesgo todo por lo que se estaba revelando.

Estuvo a punto de responder hasta que escucho algo, como un pequeño golpe. Giro la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo un montón de piedras que conformaban la isla de Utopia, pero había una pequeña piedra que estaba rodando en dirección hacia el agua.

Sin decir nada, disparo sus rayos ópticos hacia el punto donde estaba viendo.

"Scott ¡¿Qué demonios…?!" viendo a su ex volver a disparar sus rayos rojos en la dirección opuesta creando una gran cantidad de tierra en el aire.

"Summers ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Magneto.

"… te tengo" dijo Cyclops volviendo a disparar en la misma dirección haciendo otra explosión mas grande.

Escucharon un golpe seco cerca de ellos. Cyclops dio unos pasos hacia atrás para dar una leve patada al aire, pero en vez de solo aire moviéndose, se escucho el pequeño golpe.

Todos vieron como en el suelo, frente a Cyclops, empezaba a aparecer un hombre de taje negro con toques rojos.

"¡¿ese es Spiderman?!" grito Gold Balls algo emocionado.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto otro estudiante.

"¿desde cuándo se hace invisible?"

"¿creen que este vivo?"

"¿significa que los Avengers vendrán también?"

"no puede ser, ¡el profesor mato a Spiderman!"

"¿no estaba muerto?"

"lo está" dijo Cyclops "el solo esta inconsciente"

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Emma viendo a los 2 X-Mens originales.

"estaba en Houston y vino con nosotros a la escuela, estaba de acuerdo en que deberíamos volver" respondió el Scott del pasado.

"pero nos ayudo con la profesora Kitty y Rachel" dijo Jean.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?" pregunto Magneto pero una vez mas, Cyclops no tenia respuestas.

Con los X-Men, Ruta de la costa del Pacifico.

"¡Cerebro, recupéralos!" grito Xavier intentando usar su implante de cerebro "diablos… diablos, diablos, diablos" una vez que Cerebro se desactivo "no hay señal de ellos"

"oh, bueno Xavier" dijo Kitty con falsa decepción "supongo que Jean y Scott deberán hacerse cargo de sus propios destinos y decidir sus futuros en vez de tener que hacer lo que ustedes digan"

"Kitty…" dijo Storm cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Ororo! Justo tu…" Kitty pasó las manos por su rostro y el cabello para luego girar hacia sus compañeros X-Men con brusquedad "déjenlos en paz, déjenlos vivir sus vidas, no sabemos lo que va a ocurrir, lo único que hacemos es pelear por nuestras libertades y las libertades de nuestra gente ¿Cómo pueden decirme que atacarlos así es…?"

"basta" dijo la peliblanca "hemos aceptado que los X-Men originales estén aquí" acercándose a la mutante intangible "todos nos lamentamos con la muerte de Charles Xavier y nos alegró el hecho de tenerlos como un recordatorio de lo que se supone que debemos hacer, todos sabíamos, en lo profundo de nuestros corazones, que ellos no debían estar aquí, que era peligroso"

"todos deberían vivir sus propias vidas del modo que deseen" dijo Rachel en el mismo estado que Kitty.

"¡vamos Rachel!" grito la Kitty del futuro "¿todos deberían hacer lo que desean? ¡¿aunque las consecuencias de esas acciones sean desastrosas?!"

"¡¿Quién dice?!"

"¡hey, yo vieja del futuro!" dijo la Kitty del presente "dinos exactamente que pasara si los X-Men originales se quedan aquí y por qué es tan malo que tuviste que venir a este tiempo, o callate"

"les dijimos que no les conviene saberlo… ¿no me creen?" le respondió su yo del futuro.

"no puedo creer que terminare convirtiéndome en la clase de persona que atacaría a estos niños" dijo la castaña "no puedo creerlo, y, si lo hice… ¡entonces al diablo contigo y conmigo! De hecho, jamás fui una gran admiradora mía"

"lamento haber sido así"

"hey, yo sigo diciendo que todo esto no es real" dijo Deadpool "¿y cuánto más tardara Spiderman en volver a Nueva York? Una pregunta mejor ¿Cuándo volverá a tener 'acción nocturna'? if you know what i meen" recibiendo un golpe en la cara de Molly que le hizo girar la cabeza dejándola al revés.

"¿Logan?" dijo Kitty mirando al hombre que se había portado como un hermano mayor con ella desde que se unió a los X-Men.

"niña, escúchame" dijo Wolverine "no he cambiado de opinión sobre esto ni por un maldito segundo, los X-Men originales no deberían estar aquí, deben volver a casa y el mundo debe seguir girando, nada es más importante, para mí, que la escuela"

"creo recordar a mucha gente intentando decirte a ti qué y cómo y dónde deberías estar" dijo Kitty haciéndole frente al mutante de garras "recuerdo a la gente diciéndote que no eras más que un animal, está bien para ti no escuchar y huir ¿pero está bien para ellos?"

"no estas enojada conmigo" dijo Wolverine inclinándose cerca del suelo para intentar encontrar cualquier rastro de los X-Men originales o el arácnido "estas molesta con McCoy, por haberlos traído en primer lugar"

"Esto es tan disfuncional que no creo que la mayoría de ustedes pueda afirmar cuan disfuncional realmente es" dijo la mutante intangible "estamos peor que nunca, por esto es que la gente nos odia, no tienen idea de cuánto los apoyo… de cuanto quiero que todos sean la mejor versión de sí mismos y se los diré, esta no es, van a tomar una decisión que yo no quiero tomar ¡tiene que escucharme! ¡Estos son mis mutantes! Estos niños deben escoger por si mismos o nuestras vidas enteras como maestros y mutantes serán una mentira"

"suena como que aun lamentas la perdida de Xavier" dijo Storm "todos lo lamentamos Kitty, eres todo emoción y nada de…"

"les estas permitiendo hacer esto" señalando a los X-Men del futuro.

"Ni siquiera confías en ti misma"

"ya basta de esto" dijo Xorn llamando la atención de todos "Xavier ¿tienes algo?"

"no puedo encontrarlos" respondió el nieto del Profesor X.

"¿entonces cuál es nuestro nuevo camino?" dijo el Beast viejo.

"esperen… Xorn ¿puedes sentir eso?"

"claro que si"

Utopía.

"aaaaahhh… mi cabeza" dijo Spiderman abriendo lentamente los ojos, intentaba recordar que era lo que sucedía "… ya lo recuerdo" los X-Men del pasado estaban en el presente, después los X-Men del futuro aparecieron diciendo que los del pasado debían volver a su tiempo, de alguna forma Rachel y Kitty lo convencieron de que los X-Men originales, teniendo las vidas que tuvieron, o tendrán en este caso, que deben decidir qué hacer con su vida, su teoría del tiempo mesclando a Terminator, los X-Men atacaban a los originales, él se metió en su autor volador, llego a Utopía y Scott Summers casi lo mata "tengo que salir"

Intento levantarse solo para quedar inmovilizado, miro sus piernas y estas estaban atadas a las de una silla, sus manos detrás de la reposera. Miro a su alrededor, estaba en una especie de habitación metálica totalmente destrozada, como si Wolverine y Hulk hubieran peleado.

"esta debió ser una los cuartos de Utopía antes de la guerra entre Avengers y X-Men" dijo Spiderman para sí mismo "bien, luego hare turismo y paso por la tienda de recuerdos, hora de irme de aquí" haciendo fuerzas con sus brazos para intentar liberarlos pero por más que fuerza que hacia no había resultado "¿pero qué…?" giro su cuello hacia la espalda lo más que pudo para ver que había unas especies de muñequeras de metal uniendo sus brazos.

"no te molestes" dijo una voz femenina. Miro hacia adelante para que se había abierto una puerta y por ella entraba Emma Frost, detrás de ella las hermanas Cuckoos "esas son las esposas que SHIELD usa con los superhumanos, no te dejaran usar tus poderes"

"hey, yo te conozco, eres la telepata ex novia del loco de Summers ¿Cómo se siente trabajar con tu ex?" dijo Spiderman esperando un ataque de ira pero en el rostro de la rubia había una sonrisa burlona.

"ooh, has sido un niño muy travieso" dijo Emma agachándose apoyada en la punta de sus dedos "Peter Parker"

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba, no solo una de las telepatas más poderosas del mundo, sino un miembro de la Hermandad de mutantes de Cyclops sabía quién era, y no solo su nueva identidad, su identidad verdadera.

"O debería decir Reilly, es tierno que hayas usado el apellido de tu tía y el de tu clon, también has hecho muchas cosas, aceptar un trato con la hija de Loki para volver de la muerte, hacerles creer a todos los que conoces que estás muerto, espiar a tu amiga en su trabajo fingiendo ser alguien más, matar a ese soldado de IMA solo para decidir que ahora mataras" dijo la rubia sin perder la sonrisa "sin mencionar que te acostaste con Hela, debo admitir que estoy impresionada, la última vez que te vi, parecías no poder conquistar ni a una rata y mírate ahora"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Por qué te metes en esto?"

"creo que una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué sigues a Summers? El tipo está loco, y si viste en mi mente, sabes que conozco a los locos"

"hacemos esto por los nuestros, nuevos mutantes aparecen, los humanos nos siguen odiando, tú no sabes lo que significa que te odien sin razón, solo existir" dijo Emma pero no era necesario usar sus poderes o ver a través de la máscara para saber que pensaba "está bien, te concedo lo de que te odien, pero a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios, deberías entenderlo"

"aun no entiendo ¿Por qué seguirlo? El intento matarte para conseguir al Fénix, y si leíste bien mi mente, sabes que conozco a dementes que intentan matarte tanto como conozco la palma de mi mano"

"¡¿tú crees que lo olvide?! Jamás olvidare lo que ese bastardo hizo, pero ya te dije, hay que hacer sacrificios"

"¿Qué paso con la Emma Frost que hacía a las personas inclinarse?"

"te recuerdo que el que está atado a una silla eres tú" dijo Emma dándole la espalda al arácnido.

"te lo dice alguien que sabe lo que es perder lo que amas" dijo Spiderman deteniendo a la mutante "él no te quiere"

"¿tú qué sabes?"

"perdí a la mujer que más amaba, se lo que es que tu mundo se destroce, piensas que no podrás, quieres… dar ese paso solo para estar con esa persona y… llegas a hacer cosas de las que no te creías capas"

"¿tu punto?" con expresión aburrida.

"que te reemplazo"

"¡¿Disculpa?!"

"una mujer súper sexy, si se me permite decir, con los poderes telepáticos más poderosos y que ha sido parte del Club Hellfire ¿te suena familiar?"

"…"

"no digo esto para que me saques de aquí, sería estúpido tratar de engañar a alguien que puede leer la mente, digo esto por allí afuera hay un sujeto que le declaro la guerra a la humanidad, es como un Magneto más joven y quiere usar estos nuevos mutantes, que son niños, como soldados ¿Cuántos mutantes quieren sacrificar?"

"tú no eres mutante"

"¿Realmente importa? ¿No es lo que quería Charles Xavier? ¿Qué los humanos vean a los mutante como iguales?"

"Charles Xavier está muerto" dijo Emma entre dientes empezando a quedarse sin respuestas y empezando a pensar en apagar su cerebro pero había algo que no se lo dejaba, no es que nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

"¿y de quién es la culpa?"

"es fácil apuntar con el dedo" dijo una voz masculina. Todos voltearon para ver a Cyclops entrando por el pacillo, haciendo que Emma se ponga de pie y aleje del arácnido.

Spiderman empezó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía cuánto había escuchado, ya suficientes personas sabían su identidad, no necesitaba al mini Magneto con esa información.

"2 veces en un día" dijo Cyclops "jamás me he sentido tan igual 2 veces en un día"

"molestando al villano, significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como Spiderman"

"no soy el malo aquí novato"

"¿y es por eso que yo estoy atado y tu estas ahí pensando cómo bombardear el mundo con un mutante bomba?"

"trato de salvar a nuestra gente, supuse que un sucesor sabría lo que es querer hacer todo por tu gente"

"no me hables de sucesión Summers, no estuviste ahí"

"… Spiderman fue un buen amigo, nos ayudó en muchas ocasiones, él era un héroe, soporto a Coloso y a Magik con el Fénix para que sus compañero escapen, se sacrificó para detener a un monstruo ¿Qué has hecho tú?"

"no ser un asesino"

**¡Pow!**

Cyclops le había dado un buen derechazo a Spiderman dejándole la cabeza de lado.

"me han golpeado más fuerte" dijo Spiderman volviendo a mirar al mutante de los rayos ópticos.

"¿has averiguado algo?" pregunto Cyclops mirando a Emma, esta miro al arácnido atado a la silla antes de volver a mirar al líder de la revolución.

"no" respondió la telapata haciendo que las trillizas y Spiderman la miren sorprendidos, solo que este rodando los ojos "no pude entrar en su mente, tu viste lo que hizo, el traje debe tener un sistema para evitar que entre o tal vez alguna especie de casco bajo la máscara, intente quitarle la máscara pero estaba pegada a su piel"

"diablos" dijo Cyclops "bien, se quedara aquí hasta que sepa que haremos con el"

"¿y qué harán con los mini X-Men?" preguntó Spiderman.

"ese no es tu problema"

"esa no es tu Jean"

"eres un…" a punto de volver a golpear al arácnido pero una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca, volteo para ver a Emma con su mano derecha de diamante evitando que se mueva.

"Wolverine ya está bastante molesto contigo ¿Cómo crees que reaccione si le haces algo al legado de su amigo?" dijo Emma decidida.

"… bien" dijo Cyclops relajando el brazo para luego salir. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Emma fue la siguiente en salir seguida de las Cuckoos.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?" preguntó Mindee.

"tengo mis razones"

"¿Por qué evitaste que lo golpeara?" preguntó Celeste.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste en su mente?" preguntó Phoebe.

"¿en serio mato a alguien?"

"¿le dirás a Summers la verdad?"

"¿lo viste en la cama con la diosa esa?"

"¡Suficiente!" grito Emma dejando a las trillizas calladas "no hablaremos de esto"

Afuera de las ruinas de Utopía, Cyclops estaba mirando a la playa pensando, Magneto estaba a unos metros de el sin quitarle la vista de encima pero aun atento a todo, Emma estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a su ex con el ceño fruncido, las Cuckoos estaban con los otros estudiantes y los X-Men del pasado sentados entre las rocas.

"esto es completamente incómodo" susurro Hijack a sus compañeros.

"Shhh" lo callo Tempus.

"¿alguno explicarme que es lo que pasa?" preguntó Morph.

"es muy complicado"

"creo que el Cyclops viejo está intentando decidir si quiere o no quiere ayudar a su yo más joven y a la versión adolecente del amor de su vida" dijo Christopher en susurros esperando que ninguno de los Cyclops lo haya escuchado.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Gold Balls.

"soy muy intuitivo"

"tome mi decisión" dijo el Cyclops del presente llamándoles la atención a todos

"_Gracias a Dios_" pensaron a varios.

"los ayudaremos" dijo Cyclops sacándoles una sonrisa a los 2 X-Men del pasado, pero no todos se veían tan contentos con esta decisión.

"no" dijo Emma siendo la primera en expresar su desagrado.

"se los dije" dijo Celeste levantando la palma de la mano para que sus hermanas le dieran dinero.

"¡no!" aflojando los brazos para caminar hasta el mutante de los rayos.

"Emma…"

"deben regresar"

"los ayudaremos"

"¡Scott!" estando frente a frente.

"son mutante que necesitan ayuda y para eso estamos"

"no, di la verdad de tu decisión"

"¿y esa verdad es?"

"que es un gran premio para ti, lo único que amas más que los velados recuerdos de Jean Grey es a ti mismo y ahora los tienes a los 2"

"¡Emma!"

"Scott" dijo Magneto haciendo que ambos Scott lo miren "Scott adulto, si se me permite, aunque Emma está siendo muy agresiva… esta es una mala decisión"

"tengo todo bajo control, Erik"

"apenas si pedo entender el tipo de emociones que te están llevando a tomar esta decisión"

"Erik…"

"aún está lamentando la muerte de Charles Xavier"

"¡Erik!"

"pero ahora eres el líder de este grupo y necesitas más que tu perdida inocencia para llevar tu…"

"tienes que pensar con tu cabeza y no con lo que está entre tus piernas" dijo Emma volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y haciendo reír a algunos de los adolescentes "eso es lo que Erik está intentando decir"

"no te lo digo lo suficiente, pero diablos, eres la mejor" dijo Phoebe.

"gracias"

"¡suficiente!" grito Warren harto de que sus compañeros X-Men decidan por el "¡es hora de que regresemos! No pertenecemos aquí, jamás pertenecimos aquí"

"déjalos hacer lo que quieran, Warren" dijo Tempus "tu regresa y deja que ellos se queden"

"el problema es que ellos llegaron como un grupo" dijo Christopher "deben irse como un grupo"

"exacto, gracias Christopher" dijo el mutante de alas señalándolo con la mano derecha "si regreso solo, eso causara más problemas de los que ya estamos, causando y…" todos esperaban a que continuara pero no reaccionaba, como si se hubiera congelado en esa misma posición.

"¿Warren?" preguntó Jean preocupada por su amigo.

"Jean ¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó el Scott del pasado.

"yo… no hice esto"

"eso no es del todo verdad" dijo una voz femenina.

Todos voltearon y obtuvieron diferentes reacciones pero la principal fue de miedo al ver a los X-Men, del presente y del futuro, acercándose a ellos.

"iras a casa" dijo Xorn "ya fue decidido"

"Scott, tenemos que… ¿Scott?" dijo Jean moviendo levemente a su compañero pero al igual que Warren, este no se movía, miro a los otros mutantes pero todos con excepción de Magneto estaban quietos "¿Qué les estás haciendo?"

"algo que descubrirás con el paso del tiempo" dijo Xorn "nada me haría más feliz que ver que esto termina pacíficamente, en calma, pero sé que eso no va a ocurrir"

"¡¿Qué me haces?!" grito Jean sujetándose de la cabeza e intentando mantenerse de pie.

"si los roles estuvieran invertidos castigaría a cualquiera que intentara hacerme esto" dijo la Jean del futuro "a nosotras, así que no te culpo por intentarlo…"

"¡sal de mi cabeza!" grito la pelirroja levantando la mano hacia su yo del futuro en un intento de hacer cualquier ataque mental.

"tranquila, en serio" haciendo lo mismo que su yo del pasado pero esta hizo que la joven Jean cayera al suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz "no me recuerdes que todo esto es nuestra culpa"

"¡suficiente pelirroja!" grito Emma llamando la atención Xorn "llame a los X-Men del futuro para que vengan aquí y se los lleven a casa, porque Cyclops se equivoca y punto final" llamando a las Cuckoos "pero nadie dijo nada de una Jean Grey enmascarada del futuro y nadie dijo nada sobre darte una paliza a ti misma" conectando su mente con las de las trillizas "si quieres enfrentarte psíquicamente a alguien, escoge a alguien que te desprecia absolutamente, que mal que nadie este observando, Black Queen vs White Queen, los foros de discusión adorarían esto"

"estoy con ustedes" dijo Jean poniéndose de pie para caminar al lado de la White Queen y las Cuckoos.

"¡aaaarrrgh!" grito el Scott joven sujetándose la cabeza "¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Siento como si tuviese hormigas rojas adentro del cráneo"

"relájate, solo acabamos de recibir un ataque telepatico" dijo el Scott adulto más calmado que su yo joven "tienes una resaca psíquica, no pienses en nada, no le servirás de mucho si te desmayas"

"¿no le serviré a…? ¡Jean!" grito Scott pero la pelirroja solo se quedó parada mirando a Xorn a los ojos del casco.

"espera, esta pelea está más allá de nosotros, pero no te preocupes tendremos una propia a su tiempo"

"¿pelea? Pero solo se quedan ahí paradas"

"es una pelea psíquica, pelean con sus mentes, no lo vemos pero ahora, ellas 5" señalando a Emma, Celeste, Mindee, Phoebe y Jean "están peleando contra ella con sus mentes, es más genial de lo que se escucha"

"yo… no sé qué hacer"

"yo sí, y según Emma, ella" señalando a Xorn "esa mujer enmascarada es Jean Grey, apostaría mi vida por ello"

"no puede ser ¿esa es tu Jean Grey? ¿La Jean muerta?"

"no, esa no es mi Jean, si tuviese que adivinar, diría que es tu Jean, de adulta"

"no pero… eso no tiene sentido"

"tu joven Jean nunca regreso a su tiempo, creció en el futuro, de alguna forma el universo lo acepto y ahora es… la vieja joven Jean… no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso"

"no puedo creer que esté ocurriendo esto"

"hhhhngg" gruño Jean dando un paso para atrás para luego volver a dar uno adelante.

"¡Jean! ¡Haz que la otra Jean se detenga!" grito Scott "¡se está matando a si misma! ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"no sería la primera vez" susurro el Cyclops adulto.

"detendré esto, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada" dijo Scott con su mano en el calibrador de su visor.

"claro que te detendrás, bub" dijo Wolverine caminando en dirección de los Summers

"oh, no"

"como te dije niño, tenemos nuestra propia pelea"

**Snikt**

"Scott y Scottcito" dijo Wolverine con sus garras fuera y con los X-Men detrás de él, con excepción de Rachel y las Kittys de ambos tiempos "esta es la parte en las que les doy a ambos la elección de rendirse y ser razonables, y por supuesto, ustedes me ignoraran y actúan como un par de idiotas"

"debo recordarte, Wolverine, que tu nos atacaste a nosotros, no fue al revés" dijo Cyclops.

"Wow, ese es el grupo de X-Men mas extraño que he visto" dijo Morph.

"no puede ser, somos mucho más extraños, ya viste a Gold Balls ¿no?" dijo Christopher.

"son mucho más aterradores" dijo el nombrado.

"¡esa mujer Xorn nos ataco!" grito el Scott joven "pídele a ella que se rinda"

"mira a estos niños Scott" dijo Wolverine "si estuviesen mas pálidos, brillarían en la maldita oscuridad ¿y los traes en una misión? Justo cuando comenzaba a olvidar por que dejamos de ser amigos, haces un gran trabajo para recordármelo"

"no estamos aquí por mis estudiantes ¿no? Es un desastre tuyo, tuyo y de McCoy"

"entonces supongo que no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿verdad?"

"cuando uno de los tuyos resulta ser yo, supongo que si"

"Scott, no hagamos esto personal ¿quieres? Solo dame a quienes queremos y déjame limpiar todo este fiasco"

"¿sabes que Logan? Quizá debería volver en el tiempo y traer a tu yo más joven al presente, para que puedas decirle en la cara lo hipócrita que te volviste"

"diablos Scott, no lo… **Snif Snif** … ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Quién?"

"sabes bien de quien hablo Summers" dijo el mutante Avenger levantando las garras "su olor esta aquí ¿Dónde está el cabeza de tela?"

"si le hiciste algo..." dijo Rogue quitándose los guantes.

"¿Qué? ¿Temes que le pase algo? Es muy tierno de tu parte Logan" dijo el Cyclops adulto "¿temes dejarlo morir como dejaste morir a Spiderman?"

"¡eres un…!"

"¡alto!" grito el Cyclops joven disparando sus rayos ópticos hacia Wolverine, haciéndolo volar contra una pared de tierra de lo que una vez fue Utopia "¡dejen de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí! ¡Somos los X-Men! ¡Los X-Men originales! ¡y nos iremos cuando estemos listos!"

"estoy comenzando a preguntarme a cuál de los 2 Scott odio mas" dijo Wolverine levantándose con parte de su traje dañado.

"¡Basta!" grito Storm poniéndose entre su el director de la escuela y el viejo líder de los X-Men "¡no dejemos que nos provoquen! ¡No habrá más X-Men peleando contra X-Men hoy! Especialmente no aquí, no en el suelo en donde Charle Xavier murió"

"tu gente comenzó esto Ororo" respondió el Cyclops adulto "no intentes hacerme quedar como el villano"

"no, haces eso muy bien solo ¿no es así Scott?"

"Erik, saca a nuestros estudiantes de aquí, yo mismo los contendré"

"los 2 lo haremos" Dijo el Cyclops del pasado parándose a un lado de su yo futuro.

"¿ese es Deadpool? Siempre quise golpear a Deadpool" dijo Eva.

"no me iré a ningún lado, esto también me concierne" dijo Archangel a un lado de su compañero X-Men.

"¡Váyanse!" grito Cyclops.

"¡¿ustedes dicen que no quieren pelear?!" grito Scott "¡entonces díganle eso a la bruja que está intentando asesinar a Jean!" señalando a las telepata que seguían en su lugar.

"_¡gaaaahh!_" grito Jean en su mente, las 5 telepatas se veían cansadas, con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro y muecas de dolor.

"_¡cuidado, viene por otra…!_" grito Emma en su mete con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"_¡aaarrgghhh!_" grito Celeste.

"_¡sus ataques son demasiados poderosos!_" pensó Mindee con sangre saliendo de su ojo izquierdo "_¡no puedo soportarlos!_"

"_¡no, concéntrense, mis Cuckoos! ¡Necesito su poder!_"

"_lo… lo siento, Srta. Frost_" pensó la Cuckoo pelinegra antes de caer al suelo.

"_la morocha ha caído, quedan las rubias_" pensó Xorn.

"_¡Mindee! ¡grrghhh!_" grito la rubia mayor.

"_espera, tenemos que atacar juntas, no la dejen…_" pensó Jean.

"_¡te arrancare los ojos con mis dedos de diamante, asquerosamente sobrevalorada pelirroja!_" grito Emma. Aunque ninguno de los otros mutantes podía ver lo que pasaba, las 4 telepatas luchaban contra Xorn, con proyecciones mentales de sí mismas. Y estas 4 estaban juntas frente a una Xorn de color azul que solo tenía que hacer un ademan para desviar cualquier tipo de ataque "_¡¿Por qué nunca te quedas muerta?!_" intentando dar un golpe a la proyección de Jean pero esta fácilmente la sujeto de la muñeca.

"_no sé qué es lo que me desilusiona mas, Emma, si tus niveles de poder o tu actitud_" pensó Xorn lanzando un rayo psíquico directamente hacia la rubia mayor "s_abes que tengo razón, esos niños X, no pertenecen aquí_" bloqueando un ataque de su yo del pasado y desviándolo hacia las 2 Cuckoos restantes "_ella no pertenece aquí, pero siguen peleando ¿no lo vez, Emma? Intento ayudarlos_" apuntando con ambas manos hacia Celeste y Phoebe para enviar una onda psíquica, derribándolas tanto física, como mentalmente "_Scott nunca fue tuyo, jamás será tuyo mientras haya una yo cerca_" usando su telequinesia para presionar la proyección psíquica de Emma contra sí misma "_y créeme, no te gustara ver en que se convertirá Scott si mi yo joven se queda_" usando el mismo ataque psíquico con Emma para destruir su proyección mental.

"_¡Aaaaaarrgghh!_" grito Emma, por dentro y por fuera, antes de desmayarse junto a las trillizas.

"_al fin, parece que solo quedamos yo y… yo_" pensó la Jean del futuro "_no necesito venir del futuro para saber cómo va a terminar esto, niña, ríndete, es hora de volver a casa_"

"_solo dime… ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrirme en el futuro que me convertirá en una perra?_" pensó Jean con furia.

"_no puedo decírtelo, las buenas noticias son que… ¡Nunca lo sabras!_" enviando el mismo ataque pisquico contra su yo del pasado que hizo lo mismo, bloqueándose la una a la otra.

"hhhrrrgh" gruño Jean con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Con Rachel y las Kittys.

"aun con tu niño Xavier disminuyendo mis poderes" dijo Rachel saliendo de la Paloma con las mutantes intangibles "puedo sentir los puñetazos psíquicos que se están tiran ¿Qué clase de Jean Grey han traído con ustedes?"

"una que esta tan horrorizada por el mundo del futuro, que desea deshacer su propia historia" respondió la Kitty mayor "borrarse a sí misma"

"suicidio por viaje en el tiempo" dijo Kitty "es una locura hasta para Jean, aunque viendo en lo que se convirtió, quizá no sea una idea tan mala"

"tú no eres la Kitty Pryde que conocí en mi futuro, eso es seguro" dijo Rachel "esa mujer era una líder con valentía, una defensora de los derechos de los mutantes, jamás trataría a sus compañeros X-Men así"

"no has visto el futuro que yo vi, y créeme… no quieres hacerlo" dijo la Kitty del futuro apresurando el paso, acercándose a un barranco por donde podían escuchar los gritos de los mutantes "Jean apenas está intentando meter algo de sentido en su yo más joven ¿Quién no ja soñado poder hacer eso en algún momento?"

"me gustaría ver como lo intenta señora, señora" dijo Kitty a su yo futuro.

"estos jóvenes X-Men… me temo que necesitaran que ese sentido se les meta con mucha fuerza"

Las 3 mujeres de diferentes tiempos vieron a Wolverine y Cyclops gritándose el uno al otro y a él joven Cyclops disparando sus rayos hacia Xorn pero estos solo la rodeaban.

"esperen un segundo" dijo Kitty mirando a todos los presentes "¿Dónde está Spiderman? Creí que estaría aquí" sonando más preocupada de lo que quería.

"está aquí" dijo Rachel con sus 2 dedos en su sien "puedo sentir su mente, está encerrando en las ruinas de Utopia"

"¿puedes mostrarme dónde?"

"yo te guio" respondió Rachel entablando una conexión psíquica con Kitty, quien no espero a empezar a correr hacia lo que una vez fue un refugio mutante "de verdad te gusta ¿no?" mirando a la Kitty del futuro.

"¿Qué?"

"Spiderman, he visto como lo miras y como estas cerca de él"

"tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme por cosas como esas" dijo la castaña dándole la espalda a la pelirroja para caminar en busca de otro camino por el cual bajar.

"_¿Qué diablos les paso?_" pensó Rachel para sí misma.

Con Spiderman.

El arácnido favorito de todos seguía aun sentado atado en la silla, había intentado usar su fuerza o pero esos inhibidores de poder lo habían dejado salida, incluso no podía usar sus aguijones y las esposas de SHIELD eran demasiado gruesas y resistentes como para usar a sus dardos arácnidos.

"no puedo creerlo, después de 10 años de escapar de las peores situaciones que dejarían fuera a los Avengers, quedo atado a una simple silla, me estoy perdiendo toda la acción… y para colmo hay 3 rubias, y una morena teñida, están ahí afuera con mi información en sus cabezas ¿Quién sabe qué más averiguaron? Aaaagghh, el Cap va a matarme"

"corrección" dijo una voz a sus espaldas "va a hacer que Logan te mate"

"¡Kitty!" dijo Spiderman inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a la castaña atravesando la pared "jamás me sentí tan feliz de verte, aunque sea de cabeza"

"¿debe ser raro que sea una mujer quien te rescate del villano que te ato?" dijo Shadowcat con un leve sonrojo sujetando al arácnido de los hombros para que este se levante pasando a través de las cuerdas "¿no que eras mejor que antes?"

"estas cosas me bloquearon" dijo Spiderman levantando sus manos aun con las esposas "dudo que tengas las llaves ¿verdad?"

"¿Quién las necesita?" dijo Shadowcat pasando su mano por las esposas que empezaron a soltar chispas antes de abrirse liberando al arácnido.

"aaaaaahh, eso se siente bien" moviendo las muñecas "¿Cómo salimos?"

"de eso me encargo yo" dijo la castaña con una mano en el hombro del castaño.

"espera no vas…" jamás pudo terminar su frase porque rápidamente se hundió por el suelo antes de salir por fuera de la tierra en las ruinas de Utopía con el cielo nocturno"… no vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar"

"deja de quejarte, vamos, todos se están volviendo locos" dijo Kitty "_Rachel, ya tengo a Peter_"

"_¡debes venir aquí! ¡Scott se volvió loco!_"

"_¿Cuál?_"

"_¡¿tu cual crees?!_"

"mejor corremos" dijo Shadowcat corriendo de vuelta hacia los X-Men seguido de Spiderman. Una vez llegaron sobre el barranco vieron a Scott corriendo con el Hulk de hielo detrás.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Kitty.

"no lo sé" dijo el arácnido viendo a Cyclops pelear contra Wolverine y a Storm elevándose en el aire "pero no nos quedaremos quietes mientas… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

La tierra bajo ellos empezó a temblar levemente y subiendo hasta estar a la par de un terremoto.

"¡¿un terremoto?!" pregunto Iceman tratando de mantenerse en pie.

"¡esto ni siquiera es una isla!" grito Wolverine saltando sobre el Iceman del futuro para que dejara en paz al Scott del pasado.

"¡no es un terremoto!" grito Xavier "¡son ellas!" señalando a ambas Jean "¡la telequinesis de ambas está empezando a afectar el plano a su alrededor!"

"¿Cuándo dices afectar te refieras aaaaa…?" pregunto Gold balls.

Una gran grieta se formó a un lado de las psíquicas, la grieta se expandió rodeando a la ex White Queen y así hasta que rodeo el valle en que estaban los X-Men. Por un segundo el temblor se detuvo calmando a todos los presentes pero la histeria volvía más fuerte cuando vieron que la orilla empezaba a verse menos playa y estar cerca del cielo.

"por la diosa" dijo Storm en el aire, teniendo la vista perfecta de como las Jeans de ambos tiempos, sin darse cuenta, estaban elevando gran parte de la isla "¡están elevando la isla!"

"¡te creemos!" grito Spiderman cuando su sentido arácnido le advirtió de otro peligro, el suelo detrás de él y Kitty, se hundía levemente "¡salta!" pasando su brazo por la cadera de la mutante pera disparar su red hacia el fragmento de asteroide flotante e impulsarse para poder pegarse como podía. Ambos bajaron la mirada para ver el enorme hueco que había quedado que se rellenó con el agua y el resto de la isla, al no tener parte de su masa, fue lentamente consumida por el agua hasta que se perdió "… las cosas nunca son calmadas con Jean Grey ¿eh?" empezando a trepar por los bordes de los restos de la isla con Kitty aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al torso del arácnido.

"¡Rrrrggghh!" rugió el Iceman del futuro quitándose de la espalda a Wolverine para intentar aplastar al Scott del pasado que no dejaba de disparar a Xorn.

"¡que alguien controle a ese maldito Hulk de hielo!" grito Wolverine "¡no quiero que esto se transforme en un combate! ¡Hay niño!"

"¡estoy de acuerdo con el bajito de las garras!" dijo Spiderman ayudando a Kitty a subir por el borde de la isla.

"es verdad, niños del pasado que no deberían estar aquí" dijo el Beast del futuro.

"¿no vale la pena tener algunos niños con moretones si eso salva a todo el futuro?"

"¿te escuchas cuando hablas peladito?" preguntó Spiderman.

"¡¿tu dónde estabas?!" grito Rogue golpeando el hombro del arácnido.

"oh ya sabes, por ahí"

"¡Scott tiene razón!" grito Storm "¡controlen a la Jean loca! ¡Díganle que se detenga antes de que SHIELD decida hacer una aparición!"

"podemos ayudar" dijeron varios de los estudiantes de Cyclops.

"atrás jóvenes" dijo la mutante del clima poniéndose frente a los nuevos mutantes "por favor, les prometo, por mi honor, que no los lastimaremos"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" pregunto Tempus a sus compañeros.

"¿debemos ensuciar nuestros pantalones?" pregunto Gold Balls.

"creo que yo acabo de hacerlo"

"¿Quiénes son estos niños?" pregunto Deadpool señalando a los estudiantes de la nueva escuela Xavier "no deben crecer para convertirse en X-Men porque jamás escuche hablar de… espera un segundo ¿ese es Gold Balls? Oh, amigo, eres una leyenda ¿puedes darme una autografo?"

"dile a Deadpool que si se acerca un poco más a esos niños, encontrare nuevos lugares para envainar sus espadas" dijo Cyclops.

"¡Escúchense!" grito Rogue "¡¿esto somos ahora?! ¡X-Men peleando contra X-Men otra vez!"

"este es solo el comienzo si permiten que los X-Men originales se queden, las cosas solo empeoraran" dijo Molly.

"¡eso dices tú!... ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!"

"Esto es mi culpa" dijo Beast "yo hice esto, intentando jugar a ser Dios, pensando que podría recapturar algo que perdimos en el camino, pero no hay manera de recapturar el pasado ¿verdad? Esto es lo que somos ahora, en toda nuestra gloria disfuncional"

"Hank soy un experto en echarse la culpa" dijo el arácnido viendo el estado del mutante azul "así que escucha, deja de pensar en lo que hiciste y empieza a pensar en lo que harás para arreglarlo"

"él no puede, pero yo sí" dijo el Beast del futuro "basta de hablar ¡tomen a esos niños!" haciendo que los X-Men del futuro acorralen al Scott del pasado junto a su yo del presente.

"esto no cambia nada ¿sabes?" dijo el Scott del pasado a su yo futuro "que estés a mi lado, si logro quedarme en este tiempo, aun intentare detenerte, detener lo que eres ahora"

"si logras quedarte, quiero ver como lo intentas, quizás aprenda cosas ¿listo?" preguntó Cyclops.

"Dios, si" respondió su yo del pasado como ambos dispararon sus rayos ópticos hacia los X-Men del futuro.

"¡no lo hagan!" grito Spiderman saltando hacia los mutantes.

"¿acaso tengo que arrojarte a la pared otra vez?" dijo Molly sujetando al arácnido del pie y estrellándolo contra el suelo para luego enviarlo hacia las psíquicas en combate pero al igual que los intentos anteriores, solo choco con una fuerza invisible, quedando en el suelo.

"_por favor, recuerda, querida_" pensó Xorn enviando otra onda psíquica hacia Jean que lo bloque con un escudo "_no es una vergüenza perder contra ti misma_"

"_claro_" pensó Jean golpeando a su yo del futuro en el rostro "_repítelo, pero para ti misma_" mientras que los X-Men de la escuela Jean Grey peleaban otra vez contra los X-Men de su futuro.

"_esto solo hace que odia volver al futuro_" pensó Spiderman girando sobre sí mismo para poyarse en sus rodillas y manos. Levanto la vista para ver que ambas Jean seguían sin moverse pero se preocupó más cuando vio la sangre seca en el rostro de la joven Jean y la sangre que se deslizaba por debajo de la máscara de la futura Jean.

_Sentido arácnido._

"_en serio… ¡¿Qué más puede faltar ahora?!_" grito en su mente el caballero de la diosa de la muerte para ver la activación de su sexto sentido. Los bordes la isla flotante empezaban a desprenderse por la débil unión de esta, no veía el peligro hasta que vio a Emma, aun inconsciente, al borde de la isla. Intuitivamente salto hacia ella para evitar que se caiga pero no logro llegar a tiempo, solo viendo como la rubia caía, que aunque la leve altura no la mataría, no parecía reaccionar.

"¡Emma!" grito Spiderman y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dejó caer de la isla.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Kitty con intención de hacer lo mismo que él.

"¡Déjalo niña!" grito Wolverine clavando sus garras en la espalda del Iceman del futuro "¡el cabeza de tela sabe lo que hace!"

Ojala fuera así, usando puramente sus instintos y su sentido arácnido, el trepa muros esquivaba las piedras que se caían de la isla o las usaba para impulsarse.

Con cada segundo se acercaba más a la mutante, pero también al agua.

"_vamos, vamos, vamos_" pensó el arácnido haciendo todo lo posible para alcanzar a la mutante pero al igual que antes, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para sujetarla antes de que se estrellara contra el agua y empezara a hundirse "¡No!" tomando todo el aire posible con las manos jutas y al frente para apenas se metió en el agua empezar a nadar hacia la rubia.

Escuela Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada.

"¿no podemos volver a ver la tele? Ese plan me gustaba más" dijo Bobby con el bebe Shogo en su brazos, él y Hank estaban en uno de los salones de clases, mientras la versión joven de Beast usaba una de las computadoras "el bebe Shogo parecía que le gustaba el canal de cocina ¿sabes? Cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, esa es una de las ideas que voy a robar, canales dedicados a la comida, programas sobre pastelitos, ser un… no estás escuchando ni una palabra de lo que digo ¿verdad?"

"algo sobre pastelitos"

"¿y qué es lo que estás viendo que es más interesante que los pastelitos Hank?"

"estoy investigando sobre el futuro" respondió Hank "durante los años, los X-Men han tenido muchas aventuras a través del tiempo, y se han encontrado con todo tipo de figuras del futuro, aliados y enemigos, estoy intentando determinar si nuestros visitantes del futuro son quienes dicen ser"

"¿eso significa que crees que no lo son?"

"significa que tengo una persistente sospecha"

"son un grupo al que temer, pero pensé que estabas a favor de que regresemos"

"no si nos están mintiendo Bobby, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no estamos dejando esta línea temporal peor que lo que la encontramos, no podemos irnos sin…"

"¡Henry Mccoy!"

Ambos voltearon para ver a Magik saliendo de su espiral de fuego infernal.

"debes venir conmigo, hacia el futuro"

"oh, por mis medallas y estrellas" dijo Hank acercándose a la mutante mágica "entonces pareces tener las mismas sospechas que yo um… Magik ¿verdad?"

"no son sospechas, he visto el futuro con mis propios ojos, he visto a estos X-Men en acción, pero hay algo que no nos están diciendo, algo oscuro, puedo sentirlo en mi medula"

"¿y la solución es mas viajes en el tiempo?"

"nadie te enviara a ti y a tus amigos de regreso en el tiempo hasta que entendamos bien esto, por eso vendrás conmigo"

"muy bien, estoy listo amigos, hagamos algo loco" dijo Bobby tomando su forma de hielo y entando por la puerta del salón, haciendo que se pregunten cuando se había ido.

"¿Qué hiciste con el bebe?" pregunto Hank con miedo en su voz.

"oh, no te preocupes, esta a salvo"

En otra habitación.

"si, eres un hermoso pequeño homo sapien ¿no es así? Si, lo eres" dijo el alienígena Broo con Shogo en sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

Devuelta con los otros.

"prepárense, el viaje temporal suele ser incomodo" dijo Magik creando un circulo de luz a su alrededor, que empezó a ascender, consumiendo a los mutantes en el.

"dímelo a mi" dijo Hank.

"¿podremos detenernos en algún lugar que venda almanaques deportivos?" pregunto Iceman.

"sabía que no debías ver Volver al Futuro"

**_eso es todo lo que lo puedo alargar, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tenerme paciencia, pero les tengo una pregunta, dado el largo del fic ¿creen que debería dividirlo en 2 partes al estilo harry potter o seguir como hasta ahora no importa la cantidad de capitulos?_**


	22. Chapter 22

"habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

_**Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics.**_

Capitulo 22: Hermandad

"¡Bobby! ¡¿No puedes detener a esta maldita cosa?!" grito Wolverine pegado a la espalda del Iceman del futuro.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Parece que mi yo del futuro entrena mucho" dijo Iceman sujetándose con ambos brazos al cuello de su yo futuro "_Dios ¿Qué demonios ocurrió en el futuro que me convirtió en… ¡en un Monstruo!?_"

"_no puedes ganar Jean, no quieres ganar, créeme_" pensó la Jean del futuro sujetando las manos de su yo joven en la pelea psíquica "_no quieres mi vida_"

"_¡Al fin, algo en lo que coincidimos!_" grito Jean liberando sus manos para disparar un rayo psíquico que derribo a su yo futuro "_tienes razón ¡No quiero tu vida! ¡Quiero la mía! ¡Y no me forzaran!_" volviendo a disparar el mismo rayo a Xorn en el suelo sin darle la oportunidad de levantarse "_¡ni siquiera yo misma!_"

"_¡Aaaarrggghhh!_" grito de dolor Xorn mientras que su cuerpo físico caía de rodillas con hilos de sangre saliendo por los ojos de la máscara.

Peter nadaba con todas sus fuerzas para atrapar a Emma quien por cada cm que Peter se acercaba ella se hundía más. La imagen de Gwen cayendo del puente se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. El aire de sus pulmones se escapa.

No iba a dejarla morir como dejo morir a Gwen, no importa si era un villano o leyó su mente, eso lo dejaría libre de que supiera su identidad, pero él no pensaba así, la salvaría.

"_esta es una terrible idea_" pensó Spiderman mirando los fragmentos de roca que caían de lo que quedaba de Utopía y se hundían. Se sujeto a uno de ellos cosa que hizo que se hundiera más rápido, en segundos logro alcanzar a Emma para tirar de su mano hacia él y sujetarla de la cintura para empezar a nadar de vuelta hacia la superficie.

"_eres vieja y estas derrotada Xorn_" dijo la proyección mental de Jean mirando a su yo futuro de rodillas sin poder levantarse "_y tú te irás a casa, no yo_"

"_olvide lo fuerte que solía ser_" murmuro Xorn "_… no, no tienes idea de lo que haces al quedarte, toda la gente que estas condenando… a ti misma más que nadie, por favor Jean, no hagas esto_"

"_¿Qué ocurrirá en el futuro? Quiero saberlo_"

"_tu… no puedes, es demasiado peligroso que lo…_"

"_¡Volviste en el tiempo a golpear a tu versión adolescente!_" grito Jean "_¡No quieras darme una lección sobre los peligros de conocer tu futuro! ¡Muéstrame que es lo terrible que quieres evitar!_" con su mano en la frente de su yo futuro, tanto psíquica como físicamente "_muéstrame el futuro_"

"_¡hgghk!_"gruño Xorn cuando Jean empezó a revisar su mente, pasando de recuerdo a recuerdo de su vida.

"_… ¿Qué?... no… oh... oh no… oh Dios mío_" pensó Jean al ver los recuerdos de su yo futuro. Su cuerpo cayó de rodillas y su mano se alejo de Xorn. En el momento en que ambas Jean dejaron de pelear, lo que quedaba de Utopia empezó a descender levemente, aumentando la velocidad por cada segundo que caía.

"¡Esto tiene que ser una &amp;%$ broma!" grito Wolverine sujetándose al suelo con sus garras "¡Rachel, Xavier, hagan algo!"

"¡Eso intento!" gritaron ambos telepatas intentando usar su telequinesis combinada para tratar de mantener la isla flotando, pero solo podían detener su velocidad para que al caer nadie salga lastimado.

"¡ggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" grito Spiderman cuando finalmente logro surgir a la superficie tratando de mantenerse de flotando con Emma en sus brazos "ahora sería un buen momento para que despertaras" sacudiéndola levemente para despertarla pero seguía inconsciente.

_Sentido arácnido._

Spiderman levanto la mirada hacia la causa de que su sentido arácnido le grite como loco para ver la isla cayendo sobre ellos.

"¡Por todos los &amp;$% cielos!" grito Spiderman empezando a nadar como podía lo más rápido posible para alejarse de la isla "¡me arrepiento de todos los insultos que dije sobre lo inútil de Aquaman!"

**¡Splash!**

Utopia había aterrizado contra el agua de las costas de San Francisco. Todos en los que estaban sobre los restos del refugio mutante seguían peleando a pesar de que la isla por poco se hace pedazos contra el agua.

"hay que admitirlo" dijo Spiderman nadando hacia las costas de Utopia "jamás se rinden en una pelea, es como ver a Martha Stewart y a Gordon Ramsi peleando"

Una vez fuera del agua dejo a Emma en el suelo con cuidado.

"vamos, despierta" dijo Spiderman apoyando su cabeza cerca de su corazón, no estaba respirando pero se escuchaba un leve latido. Levantándose la máscara hasta la nariz a punto de hacer presión pero recordó a quien estaba a punto de tocar cerca de una parte donde no debería tocar "… por favor, no me mates por esto" con una mano sobre la otra en su corazón haciendo presión y contando cada una, para luego darle respiración boca a boca "_Emma si escuchas mis pensamientos por lo que más quieras, despierta de una vez_" sin dejar de hacer presión en su pecho y darle respiración.

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Emma se abrieron levemente, aunque no estaba consciente de donde estaba, pero sentía algo, alguien la haciendo presión contra su cuerpo. Logro divisar a quien estaba a su lado, quería hablarle pero algo se lo impedía, le estaba costando respirar.

A cualquier hombre, no importa en qué estado social se encuentren, que estuviera haciendo lo que él, le hubiera revuelto el cerebro hasta que le salga por la nariz. Pero podía sentir sus pensamientos, tenía miedo, por ella, también de ella, pero principalmente sobre que estuviera bien.

"agh" gruño Emma empujando levemente a Spiderman para girar sobre sí misma, apoyándose en sus brazos y toser el agua en sus pulmones "aaaaahh… aaagh"

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Spiderman con algo de miedo en su voz.

Ahora consiente, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, rogaba que no los leyera para saber que la había besado, para salvar su vida pero aun así.

"gracias… por sacarme a tiempo" dijo Emma.

"_ooooohh, gracias al cielo_" pensó Spiderman con alivio.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Jean y Jean están peleando, levantaron la isla y ahora que está de nuevo en el agua, creo que una de las 2 debe haber ganado"

"gracias… Peter"

"si, eh, no uses mi nombre con esta mascara, te agradezco que no le hayas dicho a Summers pero aun quiero conservar mi identidad"

"como quieras" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie para correr hacia los otros X-Men junto con Spiderman. Cuando llegaron todos seguían igual, X-Men peleando contra X-Men, de tal forma que era confuso decir quien estaba del lado de quien.

"ya ni se quien es el que pelea contra quien"

"bienvenidos a los X-Men cabeza de tela" volviéndose de diamante para unirse a la pelea al ver a Storm disparar un rayo desde el cielo.

"¡Alto!"

Todos los mutantes dejaron de pelear para voltear, y ver a Deadpool con la cabeza levemente agachada y dejando caer sus katanas.

"¡por Dios santo, dejen de intentar de matarse los unos a los otros!" sorprendiendo a todos de que sea él quien diga esto "toda esta violencia es demasiado incluso para, no puedo soportarlo más" quitándose la capucha y los lentes mostrando sus ojos totalmente blancos "¿quieren saber cuan arruinadas están las cosas en el futuro? ¡Abran sus ojos! ¡Están tan mal que me convirtieron a mí en X-Men! Tan mal que no tuvimos más elección que volver en el tiempo e intentar cambiar la historia, no quieren nuestro futuro, créanme, algunos de ustedes… realmente no quieren nuestro futuro" sacando un arma de su cinturón, con pequeñas tiras de cinta manteniéndola unida "no es como en los viejos tiempos, cuando siempre reíamos ¿recuerdan? O al menos, yo siempre me reía, nadie se ríe en el futuro, son todos funerales, el futuro apestas, y si ustedes nos quieren hacer volver, entonces… bueno… supongo que renuncio" apuntándose a la cabeza "mi factor curativo no es lo que solía ser, así que creo que esto realmente me matara, eso espero" tirando del cargador con el pulgar "entiérrenme entre chimichangas"

"¡Espera!" grito Jean usando su telequinesis para quitarle el arma a Deadpool, con Xorn caminando detrás de ella.

"¡oh, vamos! Esta iba a ser una escena de muerte muy interesante"

"nadie morirá aquí hoy, todos volveremos al lugar de donde provenimos" dijo Jean haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

"¿todos nosotros?" pregunto el Scott joven "Jean ¿Qué estas…?"

"tienen razón Scott, lo siento" tomando la mano de su compañero "no pertenecemos aquí"

"esto es… te están controlando, no lo dices en serio" dijo Scott soltando la mano de Jean para sujetarla de los hombros.

"si, lo hago"

"entonces dime ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué viste?"

"Scott ¿confías en mi?"

"claro que si"

"entonces créeme cuando te digo que es hora de volver a casa" abrazando al castaño.

"ya era hora" dijo Warren caminando hacia el Black Bird de los X-Men.

Uno a uno, los X-Men de la escuela y del futuro fueron dándoles la espalda a Cyclops y su hermandad, para empezar a caminar hacia la nave que los trajo.

"¿eso es todo?" pregunto Spiderman.

"¿esperabas algo más?" dijo Kitty caminando al lado de Jean e intentado contener las lágrimas. Spiderman se detuvo para mirar a Emma a los ojos, con las hermanas Stepford a su lado.

"_no dejes que ese idiota te controle, eres mejor que esto, tus estudiantes lo son_" pensó el arácnido dándose vuelta esperando que hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, y así fue.

"no permitirás esto ¿verdad?" pregunto Magneto a Cyclops.

"¿tú qué crees?" dijo Cyclops.

"creo que tienen toda la razón, esos niños no tiene por qué estar aquí"

"te recuerdan el bastardo que solías ser ¿no es así?"

"pienso que tu juicio siempre debe ser cuestionado cuando hay una linda pelirroja envuelta"

"quizás así sea" dijo el líder de la revolución mutante para caminar hacia su propia nave que los trajo hasta aquí "al menos esta vez pude despedirme"

"no puedo creer que diré esto" dijo Spiderman caminando a un lado de Deadpool "pero hiciste muy bien al hablar Wade, ese fue… todo un discurso"

"si claro, no preocupes tu cabecita arácnida" levantando el puño "¿choque de compañeros contra el crimen?"

"… ah, qué diablos" chocando el puño de Deadpool "y de verdad lo creo cuando digo… que espero que las cosas se arreglen para ti"

"si yo también jefe" dijo el mercenario bocón volviendo a ponerse la capucha y los lentes para caminar más lento quedando atrás del grupo "fue un buen discurso ¿verdad?" susurrando "es casi una pena que todo sea una mentira"

Tiempo desconocido donde están Magik, Beast y Iceman.

"eh, esto no luce bien" dijo Iceman viendo a su alrededor una vez la luz del portal de Magik desapareció.

"¿esta es la misma línea temporal de la cual vienen los X-Men del futuro? ¿Estás segura?" pregunto Beast.

"es esta" respondió Magik "este es el mismo futuro que vi una vez, debe serlo y aun así…" viendo a su alrededor, estaba la misma escuela Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada, pero se veía más grande de lo que era antes, mas limpia, con pequeñas cúpulas de metal con jardines flotando y nuevos edificios.

"por el modo en que los X-Men del futuro hablaban de este lugar, su futuro sonaba horrible y aterrador, pero esto… esto luce asombros" dijo Iceman.

"¿esa es la escuela Jean Grey?" pregunto Beast otra vez "tiene un buen gusto para el diseño Dr. McCoy" dijo para sí mismo.

"encontremos a alguien que sepa qué demonios esta…"

"¡Alto!" grito una voz robótica detrás de ellos, los 3 voltearon para ver a 2 centinelas clavándoles la mirada.

"¡Centinelas!" grito Beast.

"anomalías temporales detectadas" dijo el otro centinela "todos los visitantes deben reportarse a la oficina para registrarse ¿desean que los escoltemos?"

"¿Qué… clase de Centinelas son estos?" pregunto Hank asombrado y confundido a la vez.

"tranquilos muchachos…" dijo otra voz robótica detrás de ellos, volvieron a voltear para que esta vez casi se les caiga la mandíbula.

"los X-Men se encargaran de esto" dijo la misma voz robotica que provenía de un hombre que aprecia llevar una armadura de Ironman flotando, pero con los diseños y colores de los Centinelas y donde debía estar el núcleo, había un triangulo de cabeza con una X.

El otro parecía ser un hombre blanco adulto, con una capa igual a la de Cloak, pero con rojo en vez de gris, y al igual que Cloak, parecía su cuerpo estaba cuerpo por la larga capa, abrochada por una joya de oro, conocida como el Ojo de Agamoto.

Una mujer de la misma edad que la Kitty del futuro, con la piel totalmente blanca, el cabello negro largo peinado hacia atrás, unos lentes rosado fluo sobre su cabeza, atado a una cola de caballo, su traje completo era de cuero negro con una capa y capucha gris, un cicatriz pasando sobre su ojo izquierdo cerrado y unas especies de 3 garras en cada mano, hechas de luz.

Un hombre usando una chaqueta de cuero negra, con un pájaro amarillo cubriendo la mayor parte del torso con las alas yendo hacia la espalda por los hombros, sus manos y mangas eran amarillas con llamas remarcadas y lo mismo en los pies, su cabello era de un raro rosa, usando lentes oscuros y todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en fuego, casi como si un pájaro de fuego se formara de él.

Un hombre que parecía estar hecho de hielo, con una gran barba, usando una capucha y capa gris para cubrir su cuerpo y sosteniendo un bastón de hielo.

Una mujer no mayor de 20 años, de color, con el cabello banco extremadamente corto, usando una chaqueta negra y amarilla sobre un top negro, dejando a la vista su abdomen, pantalones negros y botas amarillas, montada sobre una pantera más grande de lo normal.

El último hombre era uno de gran tamaño con bigote de motociclista, los músculos del brazo eran más grandes que su cabeza, con la piel completamente hecha de metal brillante, usando un traje rojo y amarillo con el símbolo X en su cinturón y en su espalda estaba la misma espada del alma que Magik tenía en sus manos.

"tienen que regresar por donde vinieron y deben hacerlo ahora" dijo el hombre con armadura morada y gris.

"no deberían estar aquí" dijo la mujer con las garras brillantes que desaparecieron como si nada.

"¡oh Dios mío!" dijo Iceman mirando a estas personas que decían ser los X-Men "¿en el futuro la gente aun usa bigotes como esos?" mirando el bigote del hombre de piel de metal.

"¿Illyana?" dijo el mismo hombre de quien hablo Iceman, con asombro en su rostro.

"¿Piotr?" dijo Magik al reconocer a ese hombre como su hermano mayor, Coloso.

"¡Eres tú!" grito Coloso levantando a su hermana menor en un abrazo sin perder la sonrisa, lo mismo con la rubia "tal cual te recuerdo"

"¡Eres tú!" grito Coloso levantando a su hermana menor en un abrazo sin perder la sonrisa, lo mismo con la rubia "tal cual te recuerdo" acariciando su mejilla con gentileza.

"¿tienes mi espada del alma?" pregunto Magik viendo la espada sobre saliente de la espalda de Coloso.

"tú me la entregaste después de…"

"¡Alto! ¡No!" grito la mujer pálida llamando la atención "¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¿No hemos aprendido nada?"

"yo no he aprendido algo" dijo Iceman mirando a los mutantes frente a él.

"deben irse a casa… ¡inmediatamente!" grito otra vez "no pueden hacer nada para cambiar su futuro, no deberían vernos ¡No deberían ver la escuela!"

"es muy lindo que los hermanitos tengan su momento" dijo el hombre con el ojo de Agamotto "pero, por favor, lárguense"

"estamos aquí porque…"

"entendemos porque están aquí y entiendo lo frustrante que debe ser" dijo la mujer pálida más calmada antes de que su ceño vuelva a fruncirse "¡Pero lo están empeorando!"

"pero eso es lo que hacemos" dijo el hombre en llamas elevándose y extendiendo los brazos haciendo que el fuego a su alrededor tome forma de un ave "¡Somos los X-Men! Empeoramos las cosas"

"cierra la boca Phoenix, esto es serio" dijo el hombre de hielo con barba.

"¿y me lo dices a mí, Robert?" dijo Phoenix "¿si él se queda aquí voy a tener que verte llegar a la pubertad otra vez?" señalando al Iceman del pasado "no podre con eso"

"¿Quiénes son los X-Men que vinieron al pasado?" pregunto Magik "¿Beast, Xorn…?"

"no tenemos nada que ver con ellos, y no los hemos visto en años" respondió la mujer pálida.

"¿entonces ellos no son los X-Men? Ellos son los X-Men" dijo la rubia mágica "por favor ¿Qué les ocurrió que los volvió así?"

"no podemos decírtelo Illyana" dijo el hombre con armadura "jamás les diremos que ocurrió aquí, deben vivir sus vidas puramente, sin ningún conocimientos de lo que sus acciones puede conllevar y eso significa que deben volver a casa"

"escucha, falso Ironman" dijo Iceman "quizá no entendieron la parte en la que los X-Men malvados han venido a nuestro tiempo y están complicando todo… pero ¡podrían decirme porque ahora soy un hechicero o lo que sea que soy!" señalando al hombre hecho de hielo "y si tú eres yo, ¿Qué está haciendo ese Hulk de hielo al lado de los X-Men malvados?"

"y yo me preguntaba porque no podía mantenerme de novio…" dijo el ahora Iceman del futuro "Bobby, Robert… por favor, cálmate, nos estas avergonzando"

"¡eres yo! Entonces… ¿Qué es esa mole de hielo que…?"

"bueno… en algún momento vas a descubrir que parte de tu poder es…"

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Cállate!" grito la mujer pálida.

"¡Necesitas calmarte!" grito Magik con su espada en manos frente a la mujer pálida y Coloso haciendo lo mismo que su hermana impidiéndole el paso.

"Wolverine, por favor, cálmate" dijo Coloso.

"¿Wolverine? Espera ¿eres Laura?" pregunto Magik asombrada de su apariencia.

"no, es Jubilee, ella ahora es…"

"¡Cállense idiotas!" grito Jubilee.

"¿profesora Jubilee? Wow, te ves muy…" Iceman se calló cuando vio a la nueva Wolverine gruñéndole "¿adulta y bien conservada?" Escondiéndose detrás de su yo futuro.

"¡Magik, tú y tus amigos regresen a su tiempo!" grito Jubilee.

"no nos iremos hasta que nos ayuden" dijo Hank.

"vete al infierno McCoy, en serio" dijo Phoenix.

"no nos iremos hasta que nos ayuden"

"podría lanzar al joven Hank McCoy al sol y ahorrarnos una vida de molestias"

"votaremos Quire" dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

"_¿ahora Quentin Quire es el Fénix?_" pensó Magik cada vez más asombrada y horrorizada de el futuro.

"¿Qué cosa Kymera?" preguntó el hombre de armadura.

"si vamos a ayudarlos, X-Sentinel" respondió Kymera.

_**(nta: Sentinel es Centinela en inglés)**_

"¡No! ¡No harán votación!" grito Jubilee "¡yo doy las ordenes aquí!"

"entonces votaremos para ver si votamos" dijo el mutante de piel de metal.

"¡Piotr! Justo tu…"

"Jubilee, nuestra gente está en problemas y tú y yo sabemos que en parte somos responsables, echar espuma por la boca no cambia eso"

"pero…"

"nada de lo que digas evitara que ayude a mi hermana" la mutante pálida lo vio con su único ojo bueno sin perder su ceño fruncido.

Con los X-Men, en el presente.

Mientras que los 3 mutantes estaban en el futuro, el tiempo siguió pasando en el presente, algunos de los otros X-Men estaba a bordo de La Paloma por el problema del espacio nuestro, pero Spiderman estaba en el Black Bird, donde también estaban Wolverine, Xavier, Rachel, Kitty, Storm y los X-Men del pasado. Debido a los daños de ambas naves en Utopía, el trayecto había tardado más de lo que tardaría normalmente el Jet, lo cual fue bueno para algunos que les permitió dormir durante la noche.

Ahora en el amanecer, nuestro vecino amigable estaba recostado sobre 2 asientos, parecía estar totalmente dormido con una serenidad envidiable, pero en su mente era otra cosa.

Sueño de Peter

"no puedes escapar de mi" dijo una voz dentro de un cuarto oscuro, Peter usando su traje clásico de Spiderman, sin la máscara, corría en la dirección opuesta de esa voz "no puedes escapar de ti"

Peter seguía tratando de correr, en su rostro había una expresión de horror. El miedo y prisa lo hicieron tropezar con sus propios pies haciéndolo rodar en el suelo.

"no puedes escapar de lo que eres" levanto la vista hacia la voz, frente a él estaba él mismo con el traje negro del simbionte puesto "el simbionte siempre trato de mostrártelo"

"ahora solo lo hiciste más fácil" dijo otra voz, esta venia de otro Spiderman pero usando su traje actual "no somos mejores que los demás, nunca lo fuimos en realidad"

Intento levantarse pero varias manos salieron del suelo negro sujetándolo de los brazos y piernas impidiéndole el movimiento.

"nunca dejamos de cometer errores" dijo otro Spiderman usando el traje de Iron Spider "creemos hacer lo mejor por lo demás, cuando lo hacemos por nosotros mismos, yo soy la prueba"

"¡Esto no es real!" grito Peter intentando zafarse del agarre de las manos.

"oh, somos muy reales" dijo otra voz, Peter bajo la vista hacia su brazo que era sostenido por unas manos amarillas. Lentamente del mismo suelo empezó a surgir un soldado de IMA, el mismo al que había matado "¿ya olvidaste como me rompiste el cuello? Aun duele" Así paso con las otras manos, su otro brazo era sostenido por un Ben Reilly con el traje roto.

"sacrificas vidas y luego te convences de una falsa culpa" dijo el Scarlet Spider original.

"¡cómo no hacerlo con tantos clones!" grito con risa Jackal sosteniendo su pierna.

"dices que nadie muere contigo en presencia, pero eso no incluye a los malos ¿no arácnido?" dijo el Dr. Octopus sujetando la otra pierna con sus tentáculos.

"¡Callense!"

"¿Por qué negarlo hijo?" Peter miro al fondo de la oscuridad para ver a su tío Ben caminando hacia el "¿Por qué aceptaste el trato de esa diosa? ¿No quieres otra vez?"

"¿No quieres ver tus más grandes fracasos?" dijo Gwen Stacy apareciendo a un lado de Ben "¿Crees que acostarte con alguien como ella lo cambia todo? Sigues siendo ingenuo"

"¡eso no es cierto!"

"eso es araña" dijo una voz que Peter reconoció al instante, lentamente la habitación empezó a tornarse roja con un manto que parecía moverse con tentáculos como si estuviera vivo "admite que disfrutaste el hacerlo" al fondo el rostro de Carnage empezó a surgir "disfrutaste el golpearme y hacerme explotar por los aires"

"¡Jamás disfrutaría una cosa! ¡No soy como tú!"

"te tengo una mala noticia hijo" dijo su tío Ben "no eres mejor que estos tipos"

"¡eres igual que nosotros! ¡Ajajajajajajajajaaaa!"

"¡Bastaaaaa!"

En la realidad.

Peter movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas sin sentido, los mutantes pensaban que solo estaba durmiendo, si supieran lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

La Nueva Escuela Xavier.

"entonces ¿así se siente que te den una paliza?" pregunto Gold Balls bajando del jet una vez habían llegado a su escondite, en Arma X.

"podría dormir por una semana" dijo Tempus.

"¿tenemos un plan Scott?" pregunto Magneto.

"estoy trabajando en uno"

"¿y dónde demonios se metió Magik?" pregunto Emma.

"mutantes peleando con mutantes" dijo Celeste.

"sigue sin ser correcto" dijo Mindee.

"tienen razón" dijo Cyclops pensando en alguna forma de evitar que los X-Men originales regresen al pasado. Hasta que una luz azul surgió frente a ellos tapándoles la vista.

"¡Son ellos!" grito Magneto.

"¡¿Los X-Men nos siguieron?!" grito Tempus.

"no… esto es algo más" dijo Emma una vez recupero la vista para ver a Magik acompañada de los jóvenes Iceman y Beast, además de unos mutantes que no reconocía del todo.

"hola a todos" dijo Magik "les presento a los verdaderos X-Men del futuro"

Escuela Jean Grey de enseñanza avanzada.

"¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"está bien, está bien ¡ya me levante!" dijo Jubilee levantándose de su cama con somnolencia al escuchar los gritos del bebe "cielos Shogo…" tomando sus clásicos lentes rosa de la mesa para caminar hasta la habitación del bebe "nunca lloras así ¿Qué le paso al buh? ¿Y en donde están tus estimado niñero?... ¿Qué?" una vez entro se quedó tiesa al ver a Shogo en su cuarto gritando y pataleando frente al alienígena Broo.

"hola Jubilee, Shogo y yo estamos jugando" dijo Broo.

"¿Broo? ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero saberlo"

Un rato después.

Luego de finalmente haber podido calmar a Shogo, Jubilee camino por la mansión buscando a los otros profesores, pero cuando le preguntaba a alguno de los otros X-Men en la mansión, todos decían que aún no habían vuelto, lo cual resultaba extraño para todos.

"entonces ¿Qué es esto Armor?" pregunto Jubilee con un colgante con una placa redonda azul y un una luz roja, cargando a Shogo, acompañada de la mutante Armor, ambas en el comedor de la escuela.

"lo construí basado en mis propios poderes, es para Shogo" respondió Armor mirando al bebe "se me ocurrio cuando escuche que lo llevaron a una misión, quizá necesita algo para defenderse en casos como esos"

"aun no entiendo que es lo que hace"

"lo mantendrá a salvo, es lo más importante y…"

"¿Qué sucede Hisako?" pregunto Jubilee al ver que la chica se había quedado callada de repente.

"… acabo de escuchar a Rachel, en mi cabeza" dijo Hisako "dijo, resguarden a los jóvenes Beast y Iceman, aguarden por mas instrucciones… "

"diablos ¿Dónde se habrán metido?"

"creo que se fueron con Magik… ¿Qué?"

"¡¿no te pareció que era algo que debíamos saber?!"

Black Bird, acercándose a la Escuela Jean Grey.

"Rachel" dijo Wolverine sentado frente a la pelirroja.

"¿quieres darme otro sermón?" dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos "no lo hagas y actuemos como si lo hubieras hecho ¿te parece?"

"esto no, esto" señalando su cabeza.

"oh, dame un segundo… _¿Qué pasa Logan? Podemos hablar en privado así, pero los bloqueos psíquicos no son invisibles, si alguien se fija, encontraran un hermoso agujero en donde debería estar mi cerebro_"

"_tengo que pedirte un favor_" Pensó Wolverine "_algo no está bien con estos X-Men del futuro, no podría decirte qué o por qué, pero estoy seguro_"

"_quieres que los espié_"

"_Si, con cuidado, puedo equivocarme_"

"_¿te equivocas?_"

"_por supuesto que no_"

"_¿Por qué tan seguro?_"

"_ya me conoces, además fue algo que dijo el cabeza de tela_" pensó Wolverine confundiendo a la pelirroja frente a él "_dijo que su sentido arácnido estaba mejorado, ahora podía saber que lo amenazaba, si lo conocía, esa alarma de peligro en su cabeza se activó varias veces hacia la Kitty del futuro_"

"_no entiendo tu punto_"

"_que solo fue eso, si yo lo golpeara, esa cosa le diría que soy yo, pero con esa Kitty era como su viejo sentido arácnido_"

"_… veré que puedo averiguar_"

Los minutos pasaron y se acercaban a la escuela.

"alguien despiértelo, no quiero que babee mi nave" dijo Wolverine levantándose una vez ambos jets aterrizaron en el hangar de la escuela y señalando al arácnido aun dormido que seguía moviendo la cabeza.

"Spidey despierta" dijo Kitty cerca de Spiderman pero no despertó "Peter" susurro acercando su mano. A penas lo toco la mano de Spiderman la sujeta de la muñeca y sin darse cuenta, la torció levemente haciéndola caer de espaldas con él encima, su otra mano levantada, con las garras y aguijón afuera preparados y la respiración agitada.

Le tomo un momento el darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que los mutantes en la nave lo miraban como a un animal que estaba listo para saltar hacia su presa.

"… lo siento" dijo Spiderman guardando lo filoso de su mano para levantarse y ayudar a la castaña a levantarse.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" pregunto Kitty acariciando su muñeca.

"eh… es este nuevo sentido arácnido, es muy sensible con todo alrededor, el otro día casi tiro mi televisor por un especial de las películas de Resident Evil" dijo Spiderman saliendo lo más rápido posible del jet para ver a los otros mutantes saliendo de la otra nave.

"¿alguna vez lo viste hacer algo así?" preguntó Kitty a Wolverine.

"no"

"Jean, entiendo que esto es difícil, pero es lo correcto" dijo Beast.

"ahórrate los clichés Hank, no ayuda en nada" susurro Jean con la cabeza agachada.

"¡bienvenidos a casa!" grito Jubilee entrando al hangar con Shogo en brazos y Armor a su lado "aunque debo advertirles, que no veo X-Men cansados por el viaje, solo veo potenciales niñeros"

"¿desde cuándo Jubilee tiene un bebe?" preguntó Spiderman a Iceman.

"no llevo la cuenta, es casi tan raro como que es un vampiro" respondió Iceman.

"¿Jubilee es un vampiro?" aún más confuso y sorprendido.

"debemos comunicarnos más" dijo el X-Men original "¿Qué harás ahora?"

"supongo que volver a Nueva York, tengo muchas cosas que terminar y debo hablar con Hope y Spidergirl antes de que se molesten más"

"muy graciosa, Srta. Lee" dijo Xavier con una gran sonrisa "pero me temo que nuestro tiempo es muy limitado"

"me llevare a estos 3 al cubo del tiempo" dijo Xorn apresurando el paso.

"Kitty…" susurro Jean.

"cállate o voy a llorar" susurro Kitty.

"estoy orgulloso de todos, en serio" dijo Scott con obvio sarcasmo "esto es heroísmo de primera, son todo un honor para el nombre de los X-Men, para el nombre de Charles Xavier" caminando con Xorn, Jean, Kitty, Storm, Iceman, Archangel, Jean y ambos Beast fuera del hangar hacia el laboratorio.

"yo soy Charles Xavier, joven Scott" dijo Xavier sin perder su sonrisa "y el sarcasmo no te queda bien, eres demasiado correcto, ahora, la cuestión de los 2 miembros restantes de los 5 originales…" caminando hacia Jubilee.

"¿se refieren a los jóvenes Iceman y Beast? Se fueron" dijo Amor haciendo que Jubilee niegue con la cabeza.

"¿perdón? ¿Dijiste que se fueron?" dijo Xavier cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca "¿se fueron a dónde?"

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?" pregunto Hisako algo asustada.

"eso fue una irritación menor, quizás una pequeña molestia" dijo el nieto de Xavier con una mano en su frente "¡esto es estar enojado!" usando su telepatía para revisar los recuerdos de la mutante de forma brusca.

"alto… basta ¡eso duele!" grito Armor.

"¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" grito Spiderman.

"… se fueron al futuro, a nuestro futuro" dijo Xavier "no puedo creerlo ¡y tú se los permitiste!"

"¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" grito de dolor Armor.

"¡hey, así no es como hacemos las cosas!" grito Wolverine poniéndose entre el X-Men del pasado y el futuro.

"la historia de toda tu vida se lee como un manual de 'como no hacer las cosas' ¡Aléjate!" grito Xavier volteando a ver a los mutantes del futuro "esto es lo que temíamos, vienen aquí, se nos acaba el tiempo, terminemos con el engaño, adelantemos a la fase final"

"¡hey! ¡No termine contigo bub!" grito el mutante de garras con una mano sobre el hombro del calvo.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Spiderman sosteniendo a Armor para después ver a Rachel sosteniéndose la cabeza "¿alguien aquí está bien?"

"quítame las manos de encima, neardenthal, estas tan, tan mal informado que es patético"

"¡hey, cálmense ustedes 2!" grito Jubilee "¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?!"

"esta todo mal, están equivocados…" murmuro Rachel.

"Rachel ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre?" dijo Rogue.

"… Logan tenía razón… ¡Logan tenía razón!" grito Rachel.

"¡Cada. Maldita. Vez!" gruño Wolverine con sus garras fuera.

"hazlo" dijo Xavier mirando a la Kitty del futuro detrás de Wolverine, su piel empezó a volverse azul, su cabello se volvía rojo, parecía que se movía por sí mismo cuando se peinaba hacia atrás y se extendía formando patillas como las de Wolverine, sus ojos se hacían amarillos, su ropa cambiaba con ella y cuerpo cambiaban, su cuerpo femenino se hizo masculino, una chaqueta blanca sin nada más abajo mostrando el resto de su piel azul, un cinturón amarillo hecho con mini cráneos, pantalones y botas blancas, lo más llamativo fueron que de entre sus nudillos salían 3 garras hechas de hueso.

"hola Loga" dijo el misterioso hombre de azul retrayendo su brazo para apuñalar a Wolverine por la espalda y sujetarlo con el otro "oh, si… tu mirada ahora hace que esto valga la pena… papá"

Laboratorio de Beast.

El mutante de pelo azul más viejo estaba frente al panel de control del Cubo del tiempo mientras el resto de los mutantes estaba en silencio.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Storm viendo a Xorn tratando de mantenerse de pie.

"si… dame un momento" dijo Xorn apoyándose contra la pared "ha sido una misión difícil, pero estamos cerca del final"

"que curioso que lo digas así, considerando lo que estamos por hacer" dijo Jean mirando a su yo futuro con el ceño fruncido.

"lo que pasó, pasó, mi yo tan joven, disfruta tu vida, quizá 'vivir rápido y morir joven' sea nuestro camino indicado"

"¡¿podrías intentar ser mas compasiva?!" grito Scott cerca de Jean "estamos de acuerdo, vamos a regresar ¡podrías dejarnos sentir mal por ello!"

"oh Scott, no cambies" dijo Xorn con melancolía cuando sintió algo en su cabeza "_¿Qué sucede Xavier?_"

"_voy hacia ti ahora, Jean, nuestra farsa se acabo, perdimos a los 2 faltantes, cierra el cubo y asegura a los 3 que tenemos_" dijo Xavier dentro de la mente de Jean.

"_entendido_" dijo la Jean del futuro empujándose con las manos de la pared "aaaghh… ¡aaaaaaaaaaggghh!" grito enviando un golpe psíquico a todos en la habitación que los hizo gritar de dolor un momento antes de caer "lo siento Hank, tenía que hacer un ataque rápido antes de que mi yo joven se dé cuenta" despertando al Beast viejo y asegurándose de que los otros estén inconcientes.

"lo entiendo… solo desearía que no doliera tanto" con sangre goteando de su nariz

"descubrieron la farsa, Beast y Iceman están en nuestro futuro, nuestros los X-Men no tardaran en llegar" dijo Jean ayudando al mutante de pelo azul a levantarse.

"solo tenemos menos tiempo, no cambia nada, ya me metí en el sistema de defensa de la escuela"

Hangar de la escuela.

"¡aun estoy aquí!" grito con alegría el hombre de azul "¿entonces seguirás vivo así? Así funciona el viaje en el tiempo ¿no?" de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y algo lo jalo haciéndolo soltar a Wolverine, dejándolo en el suelo.

"¡sabía que había una razón por la que mi sentido arácnido me gritaba sobre ti!" grito Spiderman apareciendo frente al hombre de azul.

"un Spiderman… ¡siempre quise matar uno!" grito el hombre de azul corriendo hacia el arácnido quien ya tenía sus aguijones fuera.

"_¡Storm, estamos bajo ataque!_" grito Rachel tratando de comunicarse con la directora de la escuela.

"demasiado lenta, Srta. Grey" dijo Xavier derribando a Rachel con un golpe psíquico "por no mencionar que Ororo es incapaz de escucharte en estos momentos"

"¡Odio cuando los telepatas pelean! ¡Nunca se que pasa!" grito Jubilee con sus colmillos sobre saliendo de entre sus dientes y dejando a Shogo en los brazos de Psylocke "pero te culpo a ti ¡Por qué no me gustas!" saltando hacia Xavier con la intención de morderlo.

"¡Al fin algo de accion!" grito Rogue quitándose los guantes junto con el brazalete que Peter le dio.

**_(Nta: recuerdan? Capitulo 2, cuando Peter y Rogue están en el balcón de la mansión avengers)_**

"¡Jubilee todo esto es necesario!" grito Xavier forcejeando con la vampiresa.

"¡Lastimaron a Logan y a Rachel!"

"¡créeme, no queremos matar a ninguno de ustedes!"

"¡raaaagggghh!" gruño el Iceman del futuro sujetando a Jubilee de su gabardina para arrojarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación dejando un agujero en la pared.

"no tan rápido tempano" dijo Rogue corriendo hacia Iceman "déjame pedir prestado algo de…" tocando su pierna descubierta pero nada paso, no adquirió sus poderes o el Hulk de hielo no grito de dolor por el tacto de la mutante roba energía "¿Qué demonios esta…?" antes de que Iceman la golpee con un revés.

"¡oye tu!" grito Psylocke sosteniendo a Shogo con un brazo y con el otro una bola medieval 4 veces más grande para golpear a Iceman en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso solo con algunos pedazos de hielo sueltos "esa bola pesa 40 kilogramos y la hice volar con una sola mano y creo que este bebe se hizo encima, ser una madre es pan comido"

"buh" gorgoteo Shogo sacándole la lengua a Iceman.

"déjame adivinar el futuro" dijo Spiderman bloqueando las garras de el hombre de azul con sus aguijones "algún día, Wolverine y Mystique se pasaran de cerveza y tendrán una noche de acción en un coche estacionado frente a un acantilado, música de los 80"

"y Raze nació" dijo el hombre de azul imitando la voz de Spiderman a la perfección.

"tú no sabes lo que son los condones ¿cierto?" mirando a Wolverine ya recuperado.

"¡Cierra la boca y hazte a un lado!" grito Wolverine empujando a Spiderman para saltar hacia Raze quien hizo lo mismo, mientras el arácnido miraba a Deadpool quien estaba frente a Psylocke.

"¿estás bien peladito?" pregunto Molly ayudando a Xavier a levantarse.

"estoy bien Molly, debemos terminar esto antes de que lleguen nuestros X-Men" respondió el nieto de Charles Xavier.

"lamento tener que hacer esto Betsy" dijo Deadpool con ambas espadas en mano "y digo esto porque creo que eres la mujer X mas escalofriante que conocí y básicamente estoy un poco enamorado de ti, está bien, totalmente enamorado de ti, pero más asustado"

"¿viste lo que le hice a tu amigo? ¿Realmente quieres arriesgarte?" dijo Psylocke.

"¡Shogo!" grito Jubilee llamando la intención al bebe saliendo del agujero en la pared "¡toca el bip bip!" señalando su cuello "¡toca el bip bip!"

"buh" gorgoteo Shogo levantando su pequeña manita hasta el colgante que le había dado Armor momentos atrás. Apenas lo toco una luz rosa salió del colgante y en segundos el bebe fue rodeado por una esfera de ese mismo color "¡buh!" gorgoteo divertido cuando la esfera empezó a flotar dejando el a Psylocke usar su otro brazo "¡Jubilee, saca a Shogo de aqui!" creando una katana para bloquear las de Deadpool.

"¡no puedo creer que le hiciste una bola hámster!" grito Jubilee tomando a Shogo en brazos y sosteniendo a la inconsciente Armor con el otro.

"¡yo no puedo creer que confié en ti!" grito Spiderman saltando hacia Deadpool con los aguijones fuera y apuñalándolo contra el suelo "¡y sentí lástima!"

"¡Solo lo dices porque tengo más fanáticos que tú!" dijo Deadpool golpeando a Spiderman en el rostro para quitárselo de encima y dejar que su factor curativo haga lo suyo "¿crees que los mutantes son los únicos que perdieron? Tu, los Avengers, todos perderán"

"voy a disfrutar esto" dijo Spiderman a un lado de Psylocke con 2 espadas en sus manos.

Laboratorio de Beast.

"pido disculpas" dijo Xorn mirando a los X-Men del presente sentados contra la pared y con esposas inhibidoras mientras los X-Men del pasado estaban sobre el Cubo del tiempo y el Beast del futuro ajustaba la maquina "jamás quise lastimarlos, en cierto modo, todos somos víctimas"

"quizá nos derrotaste a nosotros" dijo Storm con el ceño fruncido "pero hay profesores y estudiantes mutantes en esta escuela listos para acabar con cualquiera como ustedes"

"Ororo, siempre te respete mucho, eres una líder, pero esta vez fuiste superada"

"ya tengo todo el control de la escuela" dijo el Beast viejo "todas las habitaciones fueron cerradas, el oxigeno disminuido lo suficiente para desalentar cualquier tipo de revuelta y Xavier ha sometido a Krakoa"

**_(Nta: Krakoa es una especie de alienígena mutante, que sin poder decirlo de otra forma, es toda la tierra que compone el territorio de la cueva)_**

"Xorn, dile a los demás que estamos listos para la llegada de nuestros amigos del futuro"

Fuera del territorio de la escuela.

"¡¿Esto es lo más cerca que Magik pudo traernos?!" grito la Jubilee del futuro mirando la escuela de la cual podía verse salir algo de humo, acompañado por sus X-Men, Cyclops, Magneto, Magik y Emma, ya que habían dejado a todos los estudiantes en su escuela.

"la escuela tiene sensores en los perímetros, este es el lugar en el que debemos estar" respondió Cyclops.

"esperar aquí no servirá de nada" dijo X-Sentinel "¿necesitan reconocimiento? entrare" despegando hacia la escuela mientras Cyclops miraba a Jubilee con enojo.

"¿Qué? X-Sentinel tiene razón y lo sabes"

"algo grande ocurrió aqui" dijo X-Sentinel sobre volando la escuela. Aterrizo sobre el jardín trasero donde sabía que había un túnel de emergencia para casos como estos "tengo las señales de los profesores y estudiantes dentro de la escuela… esperen" viendo un agujero abrirse en el suelo "alguien está saliendo" caminando hacia el túnel para iluminarlo con una luz que salía del símbolo en su pecho.

"¡No te acerques más quienquiera que seas!" grito Jubilee cargando a Shogo, con garras y colmillos fuera, detrás de ella estaba Hisako que se tambaleaba al tratar de levantarse.

"no puedo creerlo…" dijo X-Sentinel apagando la luz a la vez que las chicas salían del túnel secreto de la escuela.

"¡Ey! ¡Si no te identificas te noqueare, con esa ridícula copia de Ironman incluida, hasta la semana que viene!" grito la vampiresa, a pesar de que con su altura solo le llegaba hasta el pecho a X-Sentinel "hemos tenido un día muy malo, así que ¡dame una razón para hacerlo!"

"si, reconocía ese tono de voz y amenazas donde fuera…" dijo X-Sentinel. La placa de su boca descendió hasta el cuello, las placas del rostro y cabeza empezaron a retroceder dividiéndose en partes más pequeñas que se alojaron en la nuca "mamá" mostrando su rostro oriental, cabello negro muy corto de una edad cercana a los 20.

"¿… Shogo?" dijo Jubilee sin poder creérselo mientras Hisako se tapaba la boca del asombro "¡gracias a Dios nunca nos separaron!" abrazando al yo futuro de su hijo.

"¿estás llorando?" pregunto Shogo con tono de burla "hey, mírame, todo estará bien mamá"

"te equivocas guapo…" dijo la voz cansada de Psylocke detrás de ellos, arruinando el momento, pero no importo cuando la vieron con varios cortes en los brazos y piernas " 'bien' es la última palabra que usaría para describir nuestro estado"

"descuida Psylocke, vengan, las llevare con los demas" dijo Shogo a la vez que su casco volvía a rearmarse.

Minutos después, con los X-Men del futuro.

"X-Sentinel ya debe tener a su yo bebé y a la joven Jubilee a una distancia segura" dijo Coloso con tono impaciente "deberíamos comenzar"

"no me gusta esto" dijo Cyclops "¿vinieron del futuro y destruyeron la escuela? Dicen que el nieto de Charles Xavier ¿hizo todo esto?"

"me rompe el corazón pero es eso lo que… esto es estúpido" dijo molesta Jubilee con sus garras de luz fuera, pero molestas porque su yo joven casi le dice vieja cuando la vio y la comparo con Nick Fury por su ojo cerrado "acabemos con ese hijo de perra"

"no"

"¡¿no?!"

"seguirán mi plan, y nos atendremos a ese plan"

"Scott" dijo el verdadero Iceman del futuro "creo que no estás para lo enfermos que están"

"esperen, algo anda mal" dijo el hombre con el ojo de Agamotto.

"¿en serio Wiccan?" dijo Phoenix con sarcasmo "¡no me digas…!"

"no, me refiero a que" dijo Wiccan señalando a donde había estado Psylocke "a que nuestro 2 X-Men originales escaparon, junto con Psylocke"

La luz sobre ellos empezó a hacerse cada vez más oscura.

"¿Qué tanto miran?" pregunto Phoenix mirando hacia arriba.

"hijos de…" dijo Emma.

"saben que estamos aquí" dijo Cyclops al ver que sobre ellas estaba por caer una de las grandes torres de la escuela de Wolverine.

"¡Nadie se separe!" grito Wiccan abriendo su capa mostrando el resto de su traje negro y levantando las manos.

En la escuela.

"_bien hecho Iceman_" dijo Xavier dentro de la mente del falso Iceman, ambos frente a la entrada de la escuela "_un maravilloso uso de la torre norte_"

"será mejor que te apresures Xavier" dijo Psylocke caminando hacia ellos, con el Iceman del pasado en su hombro y arrastrando al Beast del pasado "deberías ver el ejercito de perdedores que Summers reunió" y al igual que con la Kitty del futuro, su cuerpo se transformo en el de Raze "regresemos a estos mocosos a donde pertenecen y larguémonos de aquí" caminando en dirección hacia al laboratorio de Beast.

"no te preocupes Raze, antes de que lleguen a la puerta principal nosotros ya nos habremos ido" dijo Xavier volteando a mirar a su Hulk de hielo "haz lo tuyo" viendo como una vez más, arrancaba una de las torres de la escuela con esfuerzo para sostenerla sobre su cabeza.

Con los X-Men del futuro.

"gracias por salvarnos Wiccan" dijo Cyclops como todos los mutantes reaparecieron en un destello dorado a un lado de la torre estrellada.

"¿tenemos un plan?" pregunto Magneto.

"¡El plan consiste en recuperar la escuela y rescatar a los X-Men originales!" grito Cyclops "¡Magik, entra ahí!"

"si, tenemos otro problema" dijo Jubilee.

"lo tengo" dijo Phoenix volando hacia la torre con su cuerpo completamente envuelto en fuego "¡ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves!" enviando una enorme ráfaga de su fuego fénix que deshizo la torre en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Magik ahora!" volvió a gritar Cyclops pero no estaba "¡¿ahora donde diablos se fue?!"

"tampoco esta Coloso" dijo Wiccan.

Dentro del hangar.

"agh… odio a los telepatas" dijo Spiderman poniéndose de pie. Miro a su alrededor para ver a los otros X-Men empezando a despertarse al igual que él "¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"ese niño Xavier nos noqueo a todos" respondió Rachel entre dientes "cuando acabe con él lo dejare peor que a un vegetal"

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" dijo la Psylocke verdadera.

"¿ustedes que creen?" dijo Wolverine con varios cortes en su traje "le arrancamos la cabeza" sacando sus garras y empezando a buscar un olfato "… hijo de… ya tengo suficiente con un Summers en mi escuela"

**_Bien, será todo por ahora, se que ya se están desesperando, yo también, pero les juro que en el capitulo que viene se acaba todo esto de los X-Men y viajes en el tiempo, no crei que duraría tanto, la próxima vez debería hacer, no se un calculo matematico o algo._**

**_Spiderman: eres terrible en matematicas-_**

**_YO: pues hazlo tu genio-_**

**_Spiderman: ¿y si imagino una forma para sacarnos de aqui?- aun colgando presos de las miembros del harem._**

**_Hela: no hasta que ese- señalándome- hable-_**

**_Yo: tómenlo de esta forma, si digo algo, seria un spoiler, ¿quieren spoiler?-_**

**_Emma: queremos respuestas hijo de…-_**

**_Yo: ¡Lenguaje!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**No se como disculparme con todos por todo el tiempo en el que no he actualizado, estaba con mi otro fic, la escuela y otras cosas que estuvieron sucediendo en mi vida.**_

**_Quiero aclarar esto para que nadie se confunda:_**

**_X-Men del futuro: Coloso, Phoenix(Quentin Quiere), Iceman, Wolverine(Jubilee), Wiccan y Kymera_**

**_Hermandad del futuro: Xavier, Xorn(Jean Grey adulta), Molly Hayes, Beast, Hulk de hielo, Deadpool y Raze(Hijo de Wolverine y Mystique)_**

**_y otra cosa... acerquense... habra Lemon en este capitulo_**

"habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 23: Fuera de Tiempo.

"hermanita, no esperaba que me sacaras de ahí" dijo Coloso mirando a su hermana después de que los transportara por las pasadizos subterráneos de la escuela.

"Cyclops y el resto se encargaran de la pelea afuera" dijo Magik "tú y yo podemos manejar el resto, además, hace tiempo que no pasamos un buen rato entre hermanos"

"el laboratorio de Beast está por aquí" dijo Coloso empezando a caminar por los pasillos seguido por su hermana "algunas cosas nunca cambian"

"esta silencioso" esperando escuchar explosiones o gritos de algún tipo desde la superficie.

"parece que se perdió la pelea" dijo el mutante de metal "con cuidado, saben que estamos…" una explosión derribo la pared a su lado y los dejo a ambos hermanos en el suelo.

"¿sabes? Es lindo verlos juntos de nuevo" dijo Molly Hayes del otro lado de la pared.

"¿en serio Molly? A mí me es indiferente" dijo Deadpool "menos charla más violencia gratuita"

Molly sujeto a Coloso por el cuello de su traje para golpearlo directamente en la cara que lo mando de vuelta al suelo y seguir golpeándolo.

"me pregunto cómo sería el mundo" dijo Deadpool apuntándole a la cabeza de Magik con su arma "si jamás tuviéramos que enfrentarlos a ellos la vez que…"

"¡Manos fuera!" grito Magik torciéndole la muñeca y transportándolos a ambos.

"¡Pool!" grito Molly distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Coloso la golpeo en la mandíbula tirándole 2 dientes "estoy deseando acabar contigo desde la guerra entre la Torre Stark y el edificio Baxter" limpiándose la sangre pasando sus muñecas.

"esa es la diferencia entre nosotros Molly…" dijo Coloso tambaleándose levemente al ponerse de pie "yo jamás pensé en ti"

"¡lo estás haciendo ahora!" grito la mutante chocando puños.

Con Magik y Deadpool.

"¡Ja! Necesitaras algo mejor que…" dijo el mercenario bocón apareciendo del fuego infernal de Magik pero cuando vio hacia abajo, vio que estaba a muchos pies de altura, demasiados para su viejo factor curativo "oh oh" empezando a disparar a lo loco cuando Magik se transportó dejándolo caer.

Con Coloso y Molly.

"¡Cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que pase admirándolos!" grito Molly sujetando a Coloso para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen y luego golpearlo en la espalda con ambas puños.

Estaba por patearlo pero sintió una gran punzada en su torso, como su la estuvieran partiendo a la mitad con un fierro al rojo vivo.

Con dolor giro los ojos para ver que estaba siendo atravesada por la espada del alma, y Magik atrás apuñándola por la espalda.

"no toques a mi hermano" dijo la rubia retrayendo su espada dejando caer a la mutante del futuro a la vez que perdía la conciencia.

Con los X-Men del futuro.

"atención, Xavier adolecente a las 12" dijo Phoenix estando al frente de la escuela con el resto de los mutantes, y frente a ellos, Xavier y el Iceman impostor.

"intentara golpearnos mentalmente de algún modo" dijo Kymera.

"puedo protegernos con unos sencillos conjuros" dijo Wiccan con sus manos brillando.

"_tu mente no es la única que puedo controlar_" pensó Xavier extendiendo su mano.

"… ¡Todos atras!" grito Cyclops sintiendo la tierra temblar bajo sus pies sabiendo lo que venía, pero no pudo evitarlo cuando los dientes de Krakoa surgieron del suelo.

"¡No otra vez!" grito Emma siendo capturada por Krakoa junto al resto de los mutantes.

"_Hank, acabo de hacer que Krakoa se trague a Scott Summers y sus amigos_" pensó el nieto de Xavier comunicándose mentalmente con el Beast del futuro "_¿Cómo vas?_"

Laboratorio de Beast.

"_espero a que Raze me traiga a los originales… no te preocupes, ya está aquí_" pensó Beast viendo al mutante azul entrar aun cargando a 2 de los X-Men originales.

"¡Este es un lugar laberinto pero que el que recuerdo!" se quejó Raze "¿y cuánto pesabas de joven Hank? ¡¿200 kilos?!"

"permíteme Raze" dijo Xorn usando sus telequinesis para mover a los X-Men al cubo del tiempo "¿Qué está pasando afuera?"

"¿Qué crees? Cyclops y su banda, pero Xavier los tiene contenidos"

"tenemos que apresurarnos" dijo el Beast viejo caminando hacia los controles del cubo del tiempo.

"_me pregunto si alguna vez tuvimos oportunidad_"

El cubo empezó a iluminar la sala junto con los rayos que salían de esta, los 3 mutantes del fututo miraban a los mutantes del pasado esperando a que estos desaparezcan con el cubo.

"¡Apagalo!" grito la voz de Magik saltando sobre ellos con su espada lista "¡No te preocupes, lo hare yo misma!" antes de que Xorn pudiera hacer algo Magik clavo su espada en el cubo hasta el mango de esta haciendo que chispas y relámpagos salten del cubo

"¡Nooooooo!" grito Jean usando su telequinesis para empezar a elevarla en el aire y tirar de sus extremidades "¡Vete al infierno Illyana, esta vez para siempre!"

"¡¿Qué te ocurrió Grey?!" grito Magik "¡¿Qué pudo volverte así?!"

"vi el mundo tal cual es… ¡Pero ustedes #$%&amp;* X-Men, nunca escuchan!"

"¡Sostenla mientras la destripo!" grito Raze con sus garras fuera.

"no ¡Yo me encargo!" dijo Jean elevando su mano para obligar a Illyana a mover su mano con la espada hasta su cuello "matate preciosa, alerta de spoiler… lo harás de todos modos" forzando más su poder por la resistencia de la rubia.

Cuando la maga mutante sintió el filo de su espada rozando su cuello no tuvo más opción que transportarse con su fuego infernal, dejando a los X-Men originales atrás.

"¿Qué diablos?"

Fuera de la escuela.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrraaaaaaagggghhhh!" gritaba Krakoa cuando los rayos ópticos de Cyclops salían disparados desde su interior.

"_no los dejes ir Krakoa_" hablaba Xavier telepáticamente con Krakoa "_sin importar cuanto duela_" obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

"¡Hiyyaaaiiee!" volvió a gritar cuando una gran columna de fuego se formó en el suelo.

"¡No los dejes ir!" volvió a gritar Xavier.

"¡Basta Xavier!" grito Coloso derribando al Hulk de hielo con toda su fuerza, pero antes de que el nieto de Xavier pudiera hacer algo, Coloso lo apuñalo con su espada del alma y lo elevo del suelo.

"¡Yaaagghh!"

"espero que te duela"

"gurp… ¡Bluuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh!"

"no necesitaba ver eso" dijo el mutante de metal al ver como Krakoa vomitaba a los mutantes en su interior.

"¡No puedo creer que volvió a pasar!" grito Emma.

**_(Nta: All New X-Men #10)_**

Laboratorio de Beast.

"¿A dónde demonios se fue?" preguntó Raze.

"se teletransporto, cobarde" dijo Jean.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghh!" grito el Beast del futuro con frustración, golpeando el tablero con fuerza y apagando el cubo "¡Magik destruyo el cubo!"

"¿Qué vanos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Raze.

"necesitamos otra máquina del tiempo, hay muchas en esta época, demasiadas" dijo Beast

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó el hijo de Wolverine empezando a bajar a los X-Men originales.

"que ustedes están acabados"

Los 3 se dieron vuelta para ver a Cyclops, Emma, Magneto, Magik y a los verdaderos X-Men del futuro.

Cyclops estaba a punto de disparar sus rayos ópticos a los 3 mutantes pero en un segundo el laboratorio de alta tecnología de Beast desapareció para ser reemplazado por un gran espacio en blanco.

"¿Qué acaba de…?" se preguntó Scott "no, esto no"

"Scott" el mutante renegado volteo para ver a Xorn caminando hacia él.

"¡Xorn! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

"no lo dices en serio"

"¡Tú no eres mi Jean!"

"¿eso importa?" preguntó retóricamente la mutante telepática con indiferencia como su casco de Xorn fue partido a la mitad para que luego este se convierta en polvo "no quieres lastimarme Scott"

"quiero enviarte de regreso, a donde sea que perteneces"

"a mí, pero no quieres devolverla a ella, te estas mintiendo"

"tú eres la que está mintiendo" dijo Cyclops caminando más cerca de la Jean del futuro "¿Por qué estás aquí realmente? ¿Qué les ocurrió en el futuro?"

"no lo que deseas" dijo la pelirroja con ambas manos en las mejillas de Scott "no esto" presionando sus labios contra los de Scott.

Scott no dudo en responder el beso pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Jean para acercarla más. Pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa, Scott la sujeto de los hombros para separarla con brusquedad.

"no eres mi Jean" gruño Scott.

"¿No?"

"besas mejor" comento por lo bajo.

"no intentes detenerme Scott, esto debe ser hecho"

"no te creo"

"lo sé, pero en 5 segundos ya no importara"

"¿de qué…?"

"adiós Scott" desapareciendo en el aire.

"¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡No puedes…!"

"¡Cyclops!"

"¡Vuelve!"

"¡Cyclops!"

El X-Men original parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a reaparecer en el laboratorio de Beast, el Cubo había sido desactivado, y ni los mutantes del futuro o el pasado estaban ahí.

"se fueron Scott" dijo Coloso ayudando a los X-Men que despertaban del ataque de Jean a quitarse las esposas que suprimían sus poderes.

"¿te refieres a la… Hermandad?" pregunto Scott con cierta incomodidad.

"lo hicieron de nuevo, se nos escaparon" dijo Coloso "como aquella vez en la luna durante el conflicto SHIELD/Inhumanos"

"tengo un rastro" dijo Kymera.

"ve Kymera, encuéntralos" dijo X-Sentinel viendo a su compañera saliendo por la puerta acompañada por su pantera.

"estaba en tu cabeza ¿verdad Scott?" pregunto Emma con una obvia molestia.

"los Summers y sus pelirrojas" dijo Phoenix "nunca dejes que esa perra se meta en tu cabeza"

"aún deben seguir en la escuela" dijo Cyclops "Magneto, cierra los hangares, Emma, busca a Cerebro y…"

"¡No!" grito una voz conocida por todos con la que Scott no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Todos vieron a Wolverine, nada feliz, acompañado por Psylocke, Rachel, Rogue, Jubilee, aun con Shogo en brazos, Wiccan y Spiderman.

"Hank, asegura la escuela, Rachel, encuentra a los bastardos que nos la quitaron" indicaba Wolverine a sus X-Men "y Scott, mantén a tu gente donde pueda verla"

"y que alguien destruya esa maldita máquina del tiempo antes de que más lunáticos aparezcan" dijo Spiderman.

"voy dos pasos delante de ti" dijo Magik sosteniendo su espada con orgullo.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Kitty viendo a los mutantes del futuro.

"tranquila, Kitty" dijo Wiccan "mi nombre es Wiccan, me conocieron como el hijo de Scarlet Witch, soy el hechicero supremos de mi tiempo, mis amigos y yo, somos los verdaderos X-Men del futuro"

"¿más X-Men del futuro?" preguntó el arácnido con dolor de cabeza.

"esos no eran los X-Men, Xorn y sus amigos son la Hermandad de nuestro tiempo" dijo X-Sentinel.

"eso explica muchas cosas" dijo Storm.

"¿y por qué sigo tan confundido?" preguntó Spidey.

"esperen ¿en el futuro también seré parte de la Hermandad de Mutantes?" preguntó Iceman.

"no exactamente" respondió el Iceman del futuro.

"¡Tú también eres yo! ¡Con barba de vagabundo! ¡El futuro es cada vez peor!"

"enloquezcan después, mientras más tiempo permanezcamos aquí, más daño hacemos a al tiempo" dijo la Jubilee del futuro.

"wow, wow, wow, ¿ese Omega Kid con la fuerza Fénix? ¿Seguros que estos X-Men son los buenos del futuro?" preguntó Spiderman.

"deben serlo, una de ellas soy yo" dijo Jubilee.

"sé que normalmente soy el alegre del grupo, pero eso no asegura nada, Beast traiciono a Beast y Beast"

"¿Qué les parece si todos regresan a sus propios tiempos?" dijo Rogue "¿Qué les parece esa idea?"

"yo les creo" dijo Spiderman llamando la atención de todos "si hicieran algo mi sentido arácnido me estaría advirtiendo, como lo hizo con un hijo que aparentemente Wolverine tendrá algún día… con Mystique"

"no volveré a tener sexo" susurro Wolverine.

"le doy hasta después de la cena" susurro Rogue a Psylocke quien estrecho su mano.

"Hank ¿Qué hay de los originales? ¿La Hermandad los mando de regreso?" pregunto Storm.

"no, ya que parece que alguien apuñalo mi Cubo" respondió Beast mirando a Magik, quien desviaba la mirada mientras silbaba "y se llevaron el Black Bird"

"¡Los encontré!" grito Rachel con ambas manos en su cabeza.

"¡Vamos!" gritaron Wolverine y Cyclops al mismo tiempo, se vieron mutuamente un momento antes de que todos los mutantes empezaran a salir por la puerta.

"Logan espera" dijo Spiderman deteniendo al mutante de las garras antes de que saliera y una vez todos los demás salieron "hay algo que tengo que decirte"

Black Bird.

"¿A dónde diablos vamos?" preguntó Raze, él y el resto de la Hermandad estaban dentro del Black Bird, con Beast como piloto, lo más notable era que Xavier estaba usando la antigua silla del Profesor X, con mejoras de Beast permitiéndole flotar, con los X-Men originales con esposas especiales para sus poderes en la parte de atras

"necesitamos un plan B" respondió el viejo Beast.

"¿el plan B incluye la muerte de Deadpool y que yo quedara paralizado? Porque si es así, funciona a la perfección"

"aún podemos cambiar el tiempo como lo planeamos, un poco más de… amor severo, nada más" dijo Xorn.

"muy bien, yo me encargo" dijo Raze sacando sus garras "¿importa a quien mato primero?"

"¡No! ¡No podemos matarlos!" grito Xorn "solo Dios sabe qué clase de caos que eso causaría en el flujo temporal"

"quizás un poco de caos es exactamente lo que necesitamos" dijo el pelirrojo.

"no podría estar más de acuerdo, Sr. Darkholme, pero confía en mi cuando… ¿Qué es eso?"

Todos vieron un pequeño destello frente a la nave de los X-Men, que con cada vez que se acercaban, el destello se veía como una pequeña chispa para que luego se viera una silueta humana con el cabello rosa, que volaba hacia ellos envuelto en fuego.

"siempre odie a Quentin Quiere" dijo Beast al ver a Phoenix volando hacia ellos para chocar contra la nariz de la nave y derribarlos a la vez que los sujetaba para que no tuvieran oportunidad de escapar "¡Sosténganse!"

Con los X-Men originales.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" grito el joven Cyclops tratando de mantenerse de pie junto a sus compañeros pero la nave parecía estar dando vueltas impidiéndoselo.

"¡El Black Bird choco contra algo!" grito Bobby en el mismo estado que su compañero.

"¡O algo choco contra el Black Bird!" grito Jean.

La Paloma.

La incomodidad es usualmente expresada de 2 formas, la primera y más común es en lo que se refiere a los espacios pequeños ocupados por muchas personas y asientos incomodos, la segunda es cuando la tensión entre 2 o más personas es tan grande que se puede sentir en el aire como una fragancia.

Pero esta era una de esas pocos ocaciones en las que ambas eran lo mismo, con los X-Men de la escuela Jean Grey, los X-Men de Cyclops, los X-Men del futuro y Spiderman, todos a bordo de La Paloma en dirección del Black Bird.

"_entonces… esto es lindo… todos juntos otra vez_" pensó Spiderman pegado al techo mirando a los mutantes que se daban miradas de muertes los unos a los otros.

"¿supongo que no podre convencerlos de que regresen a su escondite y dejen esto en nuestras manos?" dijo Wolverine sin quitarle la mirada a Cyclops. Ninguno de los suyos respondió "bien, pero esto no cambia nada"

"no" dijo Cyclops "y eres un idiota"

"y aun te veré tras las rejas, en donde per…"

"¡Ahí están!" grito Beast señalando el Black Bird que se estrellaba contra la tierra dejando su camino en ella.

"Coloso" dijo Wolverine.

"Magik" dijo Cyclops.

"¡Andando!"

En tierra.

"Prepárense Hermandad" dijo Beast. El Black Bird tenía serias abolladuras y el interior no se vía mejor, pero los mutantes del futuro parecían haber sobrevivido sin daños.

"¡Aquí vienen!" grito Xorn señalando a La Paloma mientras ella y sus compañeros salían por el vidrio roto de la nave.

"¡X-Men!" grito Wolverine siendo transportado con sus X-Men por Coloso.

"¡Acaben con ellos!" grito Cyclops con sus mutantes siendo transportados por Magik, empezando una vez la batalla contra la Hermandad.

"¿Qué pasa ahí afuera?" pregunto Warren a sus compañeros aun dentro de la nave.

"tengo visión de ojos laser, no visión de rayos x" dijo Scott. Pero de repente un fuerte golpe se escuchó a la vez que una abolladura aparecía en la pared de la nave, seguido de otro y otro hasta que una mano atravesó la pared de metal asustando a los X-Men Originales.

"¡aaaquiiii esta Johnny!" grito Spiderman mostrando su cabeza por el agujero en la pared.

"¡Spiderman!" grito Bobby feliz, al igual que sus compañeros, con excepción de Jean, quien aunque estaba feliz de que los estén rescatando, no estaba muy feliz de ver al arácnido.

"ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten, en especial por un par de años, al menos hasta que terminen de pasar por la pubertad" dijo Spiderman metiendo ambas manos por el agujero para hacerlo mas grande.

"wow, ¿Quiénes son esos X-Men?" pregunto Angel una vez salió de la nave viendo a todos los mutantes peleando.

"¡Son los tipos que yo y Hank trajimos del futuro!" respondió Bobby "ven, les dije que me crecería bien la barba"

"esta pelea es por nosotros, deberíamos formar parte, no quedar al margen" dijo Jean.

"_¿Por qué las pelirrojas siempre son tan testarudas?_" pensó Spiderman.

"no podemos hacer nada a menos que no quitemos estos anuladores de …"

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" dijo Phoenix volando sobre ellos y apenas lo hizo las esposas empezaron a soltar chispas antes de abrirse solas "de nada"

"¡Sí!" grito Iceman volviéndose de hielo.

"estoy tan confundido ¿de qué lados luchamos ahora?" pregunto Ángel estirando sus alas.

"del nuestro y esta vez" dijo Scott "no se contengan, aunque la pelea sea contra nosotros mismos"

"un fénix" dijo Jean sin dejar de mirar a Phoenix, como si estuviera hipnotizada "un fénix vivo y real, jamás había visto uno en persona… es… más hermoso de lo que creí"

"Ok, ¿quieren participar?" dijo Spiderman impulsándose con su telaraña "mantengan a mini Jean y al súper pollo de fuego tan lejos como puedan"

Los 3 Iceman de diferentes tiempos peleaban juntos contra el Hulk de hielo, Coloso y Magik contra Xavier, Beast y el Beast joven contra su yo futuro, Wolverine, Storm y Kymera contra Raze, Spiderman, Magneto, Angel, Psylocke y Rogue contra Molly, y finalmente, ambos Cyclops, Phoenix, Jean y X-Sentinel peleaban contra Xorn quien se defendía de sus ataques de larga distancia.

"Esto es tan extraño" dijo el Iceman del pasado evitando los golpes del golem de hielo "un Iceman mas y podemos tener nuestro propio equipo de baloncesto"

"si eres mi verdadero yo del futuro barbas" dijo Iceman haciendo un escudo de hielo "¿Quién diablos es él?"

"una de mis creaciones de hielo que cobro una leve conciencia, la cual Xorn aprovecho para esclavizar" explico el Iceman viejo atacando al Hulk de hielo.

"¿puedo hacer eso?" preguntó el Iceman joven.

"¡¿es una locura querer matar a tu yo del futuro?!" pregunto Beast intentando golpear a su yo viejo, pero a pesar de su edad era bastante ágil.

"quizá, pero aun así no estarías tan loco como él" respondió su yo joven logrando patear al Beast más viejo en la cabeza.

"pensé que serias más duro en los viejos tiempos papi" dijo Raze sujetando a Wolverine del cuello. Sus dedos empezaron a estirar y a volverse uno como un tentáculo que rodeo el cuello y torso del mutante a la vez que 2 protuberancias crecían en su espalda para volverse alas de estilo demoniaco y elevarse en el aire "pero supongo que siempre fuiste una maestrita de corazón"

"ten cuidado, Raze y yo nos hemos encontrado varias veces" dijo Kymera "sus poderes camaleónicos son más fuertes que los de Mystique"

"puedo ver eso" dijo Storm usando sus poderes para elevarse a la misma altura que el hijo de Wolverine.

"¡Tú me pusiste en esta silla Coloso!" gritaba Xavier intentando usar sus ataques telequineticos con los hermanos mutantes "¡Tú y esa maldita espada del alma!"

"no apostaría demasiado ese plan muchacho" dijo Coloso bloqueando el ataque con su espada "córtalo pequeño copo de nieve, no estas a la altura del nombre Xavier"

"en caso de que no lo haya mencionado" dijo Magik haciendo lo mismo que su hermano "creciste y te volviste genial hermano"

"¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que lastimarte insecto?!" gritaba Molly golpeando los fragmentos de metal que Magneto le arrojaba mientras también intentaba golpear a Spiderman y Rogue.

"¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no soy un insecto?" pregunto Spiderman saltando de un lado a otro "¿puedes vaciarla?" acercándose a Rogue viéndola quitarse el brazalete y los guantes.

"si puedes acercarme" respondió Rogue.

"lo que pida la señorita" sujetando a la castaña de la cintura, haciendo que esta se sonroje, y disparando una red hacia los fragmento de metal flotantes para saltar del uno al otro.

"¡Esto es una locura Jean!" grito Cyclops disparando sus rayos ópticos junto a su yo joven, X-Sentinel y Phoenix.

"no la llames Jean, perdió el derecho a ese nombre" dijo la Jean joven intentando usar su telequinesis para romper su escudo.

"¿yo soy la loca?" dijo Xorn "ustedes son los tontos que se rehúsan a ver la verdad, pero lo haran"

"se terminó Xorn" dijo X-Sentinel disparando un uni rayo de su pecho con forma de X que rompió el escudo psíquico, y le permitió a él y Phoenix derribarla con sus disparos "volverás a nuestro tiempo con más cadenas, mira a tu alrededor, tu hermandad fue derrotada"

Spiderman logro acercarse lo suficiente a Molly como para que Rogue pueda succionarle su energía sin matarla y darle un golpe que la hico retroceder metros.

"ya no tienes a donde huir"

Hank y Beast derribaban a su yo viejo para luego saltar sobre el con las rodillas clavándose en su espalda.

"esta batalla término"

Los 3 Iceman lograron derribar al gigante de hielo para que luego los 2 Iceman mayores pudieran destruirlo y reabsorberlo.

"perdiste Xorn, hora de que vuelvas"

"no… ¡Esto no termina así!" grito Xorn poniéndose de pie y enviando una onda expansiva de sus poderes con tal fuerza que hizo que todos fueran derribados. La tierra a su alrededor empezaba a agrietarse.

"¡usted está realmente loca señora, ¿lo sabía?!" grito Phoenix tacleando a Xorn para atravesar los restos del Black Bird "y esta vez no puedes culpar al Fénix por volverte oscura y psicópata, no, esta vez, eres tu Jeannie"

"¡No me hables del Fénix!" grito Xorn intentando ponerse de pie "¡No mereces ese poder!"

"¿Te refieres a este poder?" dijo Phoenix usando su poder para presionar a Jean contra el suelo "¿el que he usado de modos que tu jamás imaginaste posible?"

"¿crees que te ama Quentin?" dijo Xorn empezando a levantarse a pesar de la presión del Fénix "si es así, entonces dime… ¿Por qué siempre susurra mi nombre cuando estoy cerca?"

"¿Qué? No, no lo…"

"lo está haciendo ahora, escucha" Phoenix intento detenerla bañándola en llamas del fénix pero estas solo la rodeaban hasta que tomo del cuello a Quentin "¡Prácticamente lo está gritando!" dándole un gran cabeza que lo desoriento.

"¡Todo es caos, nuestro mundo, nuestra historia!" derribando a Quentin con un golpe para empezar a golpearlo con sus puños rodeados de energía telequinetica, lo más extraño es que con cada vez que alejaba sus puños, estos regresaban con una pequeña llama rodeándolos "¿y saben de quien es la culpa? ¡Ustedes 2!" señalando a Wolverine y Cyclops quienes se acercaban a pesar de la fuerza que los hacia retroceder.

"tenemos que detenerla, no dudes, recuerda, no es nuestra Jean" dijo Wolverine.

"nunca fue tu Jean" dijo Cyclops.

"no empieces de nuevo"

"ustedes 2 con sus discusiones, sus peleas, su ridícula idea de separar a los X-Men por la mitad" Xorn levanto las manos, y para terror de cada una de las personas presentes, el fuego que rodeaba a Quentin empezó a elevarse y ser absorbido por las manos de Xorn.

"lamento esto Quentin… en realidad no" murmuro Cyclops disparando con potencia sus rayos ópticos para alejarlo de Xorn por varios metros.

"no importa" dijo Xorn de forma macabra, sus manos ahora estaban bañadas en fuego que se movía con violencia, su casco empezó a fragmentarse con excepción de la máscara de cráneo hasta que estos pequeños fragmentos desaparecieron como polvo dejando ver su cabello que fluía como si estuviera vivo "¡Tengo suficiente!" extendiendo las manos hacia los mutantes para derribarlos y dejar sus trajes levemente rotos.

"¡Miren lo que me hicieron a mí! ¡Miren a su adorada Jean Grey!" golpeando el suelo enviando una onda expansiva el triple de grande sumado a la energía del Fénix, impidiendo que varios pudieran acercarse.

"_¡Jean, debes calmarte, recuerda porque usas ese casco y ese traje, recuerda lo que pasa cuando pierdes el control!_" gritaba Xavier dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja intentando calmarla.

"_¡Cierra la boca Xavier!_" respondió Xorn clavando la mirada en el telepático "_No estás a la altura de ese nombre, nunca lo estuviste calvito_" elevando su mano a la vez que Xavier era elevado de su silla.

"_Jean… bájame_"

"_ya no me das órdenes_" Xorn apretó el puño a la vez que la cabeza de Xavier empezaba a sacudirse, sangre salía por cada orificio de su cabeza en cantidades excesivas hasta que esta dejo de moverse y Xorn lo dejo caer pero este no se movía como la sangre seguía saliendo.

"¡Suficiente niña!" grito la Jubilee del futuro corriendo hacia la Jean de su tiempo con sus garras de luz fuera "¡Tú y yo, terminemos con esto como mujeres!"

"me parece bien" Xorn detuvo a Jubilee en el aire antes de que esta pudiese acercarse "por cierto, siempre te creí fastidiosa" disparando una ráfaga de fuego concentrado que atravesó a Jubilee "puede que tengas sus garras pero no su factor regenerativo"

"¡Madre!" grito X-Sentinel volando hacían Xorn pero esta solo tuvo que mover el brazo para desviarlo y arrancar la mayor parte de su armadura.

"¡Jubilee!" grito Coloso corriendo hacia Xorn con su espada en mano "Oh no…" esperando que con su espada mágica pueda hacer algo contra el poder de Xorn pero sus piernas empezaron a fallar, seguido de sus brazos a la vez que sangre salía por su nariz.

"yo me preocuparía más por ti Coloso" la mutante telepática empezó a elevarlo para atraerlo hacia él "tu cuerpo está recubierto de metal, pero no tus órganos" puso su mano sobre el pecho de Coloso para luego hacer presión. Los ojos de Coloso se abrieron de golpe, un grito trataba de salir de su boca abierta pero nada pasaba, Xorn le había reventado el corazón.

"¡Jean tienes que detenerte ahora!" gritaba el Beast viejo intentando hacer reaccionar a su compañera "¡Esto no es lo que debería pasar! ¡Debes detenerte!"

"estoy harta de tu gran sabiduría peludo" dijo Jean disparando su fuego hacia la cabeza de Beast haciéndola explotar "nunca me pareció atractivo tu pelo azul"

Demasiadas. Eran demasiadas muertes.

Spiderman vio a Jean acabar con ellos como si fueran nada, y no había hecho nada de nada. Si iba hacia ella ahora lo aplastaría como a un insecto.

Ya había peleado contra un fénix una vez, el Coloso de su tiempo casi lo había matado a golpes.

Tenía que hacer algo. Se puso de pie. Tenía que terminar con esto de una vez. Puso las pesadillas a un lado. Iba a terminar con esto de una vez.

"acabo… ¿acabo de verme morir?" dijo el Beast del pasado con sus compañeros.

"ese no eras tú, no lo creas ni por un segundo" dijo Scott tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Angel.

"¿quieren hacer algo?" los X-Men originales voltearon para ver a Spiderman aterrizar frente a ellos "van a ayudarme a detenerla"

"creí que no deberíamos meternos en esto por lo que podría causar al tiempo" dijo Jean.

"creo que algo de la vieja escuela nos vendría bien ahora" respondió Spiderman sacándole una leve sonrisa a Jean "ahora dejen el abrazo grupal para después, acaben con esto"

"¿y qué hacemos?"

"son los X-Men, improvisen"

"¡Basta Jean!" grito Wolverine logrando taclear a Xorn para forcejear con ella "¡Podemos cambiar el mundo, lo cambias cada día!"

"¡Todo eso no valdrá nada cuando muramos!" grito Xorn disparando su fuego para alejar a Wolverine "¡¿Por qué crees que a Jubilee le decían Wolverine?!"

"¡No me digas que te rendiste Jean!" grito Cyclops disparando sus rayos hacia Xorn que hizo lo mismo con su fuego haciendo que se detengan el uno al otro "¡La Jean que conozco nunca se hubiera rendido!"

"¡Esa Jean está muerta!" grito Xorn poniéndose de pie aumentando el fuego haciendo que sea Cyclops quien se arrodille "¡Todo lo que amo murió, nunca amare nada como ella, ni siquiera a ti! ¡Lo cambiare! ¡Volveré a mi tiempo!"

"Señora" Xorn giro la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz viendo a los X-Men originales "este es nuestro tiempo"

"¡X-Men acaben con ella!" grito Jean "¡Patéenle el trasero! ¡Háganlo por mí!"

"¡Sí señora!" grito Iceman disparando a Xorn.

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Jean?_" pensó Xorn.

"_sal de mi cabeza mujer_" pensó Jean intentando pelear mentalmente contra su yo futuro pero ahora era más fuerte que en Utopía.

"_también es mi cabeza_" ignorando los ataques de los demás X-Men como si no estuvieran ahí "_me derrotaste una vez, pero esta vez no me contendré_"

"_no tenías por qué hacer nada de esto, intentamos ir a casa_"

"_se niegan a ver la verdad sobre el mundo, no están listos para el futuro Jean_"

"_no me interesa lo que digas, no le temo al futuro_" pensó Jean "_¡No temo morir!_" golpeando el escudo psíquico de Xorn pero este ni se inmutaba.

"_¡Al fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo!_" extendiendo los brazos haciendo que se envíe una onda expansiva que los derribo sin problema. Las llamas empezaban a rodear a Xorn y su cuerpo se elevaba por sobre los X-Men "_piensas que podrás ganar Jean_,_ desearía poder creerte, pero te lo prometo, no importa cuánto poder creas que tienes de tu lado, nunca será suficiente_"

Jean intento levantarse pero su yo futuro la mantenía presa contra el suelo con sus poderes.

"tal vez Raze tenía razón, tal vez algo de caos es lo que el mundo necesita" dijo Xorn apuntando a Jean con su palma "adiós Jean Grey"

"¡Si me pagaran 1 dólar por cada vez que alguien ha dicho eso!" Xorn recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la derribo y agrieto aún más su máscara "sería tan rico como Tony Stark o más"

"siempre fuiste una molestia" dijo Xorn poniéndose de pie pero Spiderman la golpeo en la espalda con la misma fuerza que había usado contra los nuevos 6 siniestros.

"¡Se acabó Xorn!" grito Spiderman "¡Mataste a tus amigos, te volviste loca, no obligues debo detenerte así!"

"¿tú crees que podrás detenerme?" dijo Xorn calmadamente deteniendo los golpes de Spiderman para ponerse de pie "no detuviste a Osborn a su tiempo, ni a Venom o Octopus, y Carnage te costó tu vida, Parker"

El arácnido ni siquiera se molestó por explicaciones de como sabía quién era.

"luego me ocupare de ti" Xorn lo elevo en el aire para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que lo dejo caer en el suelo marcado "tal vez esta vez, nos quedemos muertos" mirando a su yo pasado que le devolvía la mirada con horror mientras intentaban levantarse.

Estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, terminar con todo, arreglarlo o empeorarlo, no le importa.

Pero algo la detuvo, un dolor, un fuerte dolor en su abdomen la detuvo, venia de su espalda e iba a su frente, ni siquiera podía dar un grito de dolor.

Bajo la mirada para ver la causa de su dolor. Una especie de larga aguja sobresalía de su estómago dejando que la sangre fluya.

Giro el cuello lentamente para ver a su atacante, Spiderman estaba detrás de ella, con su mano izquierda en la espalda de Xorn con su aguijón atravesándola y con su máscara levantada dejando ver su rostro con una expresión de tristeza, dolor y arrepentimiento.

"… lo lamento" dijo Peter usando su mano libre para cubrir su rostro con su máscara una vez más para luego sacar su otro aguijón y clavárselo atreves del pecho, por su corazón. Y esta vez Jean dejo escapar un gran grito de dolor.

Con lentitud las llamas en su cuerpo se apagaron, las ondas expansivas se detuvieron, la máscara se cayó de su rostro dejando ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y la vida en sus ojos se apagaba.

Spiderman retrajo sus manos para dejar que el cuerpo de Xorn caiga en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, sus brazos colgaban con pesar y estaba levemente encorvado. Quito la vista del cuerpo de Xorn para mirar a Jean.

La pobre chica estaba horrorizada con la imagen de su yo futuro muerta en el suelo y el arácnido con sus aguijones aun fuera.

_Sentido Arácnido._

"¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!" grito Cyclops tacleando a Spiderman para golpearlo en el rostro, pero este no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo para defenderse.

"¡Déjalo en paz Scott!" grito Emma golpeando al líder de la Hermandad en su forma de diamante para dejarlo inconsciente "hizo lo que había que hacer" sujetándolo de la pierna para arrástralo junto a sus compañeros.

"¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevar a los heridos al laboratorio medico!" gritaba Rogue sujetando a Jubilee para llevarlo a la nave.

"¿Heridos? No tenemos heridos" dijo Magik cerrando los ojos de su hermano futuro "solo los muertos y los condenados"

"Magik, si fueras tan amable" dijo Magneto una vez se reunió con sus compañeros.

"¡Alto! ¡No irán a ninguna parte!" grito Wolverine pero ya era tarde, Magik los había transportado.

Más Tarde.

Después de comunicarse con los X-Men restantes en la escuela de Wolverine, todos volvieron a la institución y ahí se quedaron.

Beast tuvo que pasar horas dentro del laboratorio para reparar los daños que Magik había hecho en su cubo, al menos lo suficiente como para que los X-Men del futuro pudieran viajar.

la Hermandad estaba presa en las celdas subterraneas de la escuela, despues de lo que le paso a Jean, Deadpool y Xavier, no pusieron resistencia.

Los X-Men originales, después de mucha discusión y apoyo de otros, lograron quedarse en el presente, al menos por ahora.

Pero hasta ahí llegaban las buenas noticias, antes Spiderman y Jean no se soportaban la mirada por el que haya leído su mente, ahora Jean lo veía con miedo.

La pelirroja estaba al tanto de que Wolverine había intentado matar a la Jean poseída por el Fénix oscuro, pero esto fue diferente, en este caso todo paso frente a ella.

Y hablando del arácnido, en el momento en que llego había ido al techo a mirar el paisaje, no se había movido, no había hablado con nadie, no es como si supiera que decir.

¿Cómo iba a mirar a Wolverine ahora? ¿A cualquiera de los X-Men? ¿Cómo iba a arreglar el trauma de Jean de ver su propia muerte?

"¿Está ocupado ese lugar?"

El arácnido giro la cabeza para ver a Kitty caminando por el tejado con algo de esfuerzo, no todos podían caminar por las paredes como si fueran el piso.

"no quiero hablar Kitty"

"nadie te culpa por lo que paso Peter" dijo la castaña sentándose a un lado del arácnido "hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, nadie culpo a Wolverine cuando lo intento, diablos, muchos de nosotros hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos y nos arrepentiremos por el resto de nuestra vida, pero para eso nos tenemos los unos a los otros, para apoyarnos y ayudarnos a sobre llevarlo, y tú nos tienes a nosotros y a todos tus amigos" extendió su mano a la de Peter.

"aprendí a vivir con esto, he vivido con mis errores y decisiones por mucho tiempo, pero esto… solo… es difícil… "

"y no tendrás que hacerlo solo Pete"

"agradezco todo tu apoyo Kitty" dijo Pete viendo al cielo, cuanto tiempo había pasado en el techo no lo sabía, pero ya casi era de noche, no podía seguir postergándolo, debía volver a Nueva York a cumplir con su trabajo "pero será mejor que me vaya"

"será algo difícil" dijo Kitty señalando hacia el frente de la escuela, donde había muchos estudiantes reunidos mirando al techo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"esperando al que tan afamado y asombroso nuevo Spiderman baje" con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué me costaría el que me lleven de aquí a Nueva York?"

"en realidad… tengo algo en mente" dijo Kitty con un gran sonrojo.

"¿Y que podría ¡MPH!?" Peter fue callado cuando Kitty le levanto la máscara para luego darle un beso rápido en los labios antes de desaparecer al hacerse intangible y atravesar el techo "… eh…"

Su cerebro parecía estar por hacer cortocircuito, solo se movía hacia adelante, caminando por el muro de la escuela arriesgándose al ejército de fanáticos.

Sin ver a una castaña con una franja blanca de traje verde que usaba guantes los había visto al mismo momento que había ido a ver el estado del arácnido.

Rogue bajo del techo a su manera. Se quitó el brazalete que Peter le había dado como obsequio poco después de volverse una Avenger. Lo sujeto con una mano.

No solo un brazalete, una oportunidad de ser normal, o lo más cercano que se puede llegar a ser normal hoy en día, debido a que ese brazalete, era algo que Peter con mucho esfuerzo había hecho, un inhibidor que suprimía su poder mientras lo llevara puesto.

Usando la tecnología de SHIELD, había logrado que ese pequeño brazalete le permitiera a Rogue tener contacto sin alguna especie de guante o cualquier otra cosa que cubriera su piel.

Una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla y su mano se cerró con fuerza escuchándose un crack del brazalete que se partió.

Más tarde.

Luego de que Storm lo llevara hasta las cercanías de Nueva York, y de que lo salvaran del ejército de estudiantes, el arácnido solo pidió que lo dejaran lo más cerca posible de un edificio.

Decidió ir a la Mansión Avenger, tenía que informar al Capitán, Ironman y sus demás amigos que lo habían ayudado con su problema que estaba de regreso. Y de paso, que le digan que más se había perdido además del cambio de Carol, la boda de Deadpool y ahora, los X-Men del pasado en el presente.

Llegando a la mansión Peter simplemente se desplomó en el primer lugar que encontró, se hallaba sumamente agotado y solo quería quedarse así aunque el mundo le cayera encima. Se quitó la máscara sin importarle quien estaba en la mansión. Un ligero sonido le hizo levantar la mirada, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Wasp tomando cerveza con una mirada sumamente triste.

"…volviste"

"ya era hora de que lo hiciera" mirando el estado de su compañera Avenger "¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó el arácnido desde su sitio de descanso. La chica lo ignoró con un gran trago de su bebida. Titubeando si debía o no meterse donde no lo llamaban, Peter se levantó de donde se hallaba descansando y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Wasp "En serio, puedes decirme… hagamos esto" dijo Peter pensándolo un poco, camino hasta el refrigerador y sirviéndose algo de cerveza al igual que la castaña "Yo haré una afirmación, si estoy en lo cierto, tu beberás un trago y si no, entonces yo voy a beber".

Wasp se rio levemente levantó su mirada y asintió.

"Veamos…" dijo Peter, "estás enojada… no, ok", dijo tomando un trago de su bebida, cerveza al parecer; "triste", Wasp bebió de la suya; "estás triste por Hank" Wasp bebió de nuevo; "te preocupa… no te preocupa" bebiendo otro trago de su cerveza; "te hizo algo… no te hizo nada", volviendo a beber "tienes problemas acerca de él", dijo de manera algo ambigua esperando que ella bebiera, y así fue.

Así siguieron un buen rato, ambos bebiendo, el arácnido intentando sacar con su juego lo que le sucedía a la Avenger original y ella demasiado testaruda para decirle completo pero dándole poco a poco algunas pistas.

"¡No quiero volver con Hank!" terminó diciendo ella.

"está bien, lo entiendo, pensé que pasaría pero porque…" respondió Spiderman.

"¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones araña del panteón! ¡Deja de meterte!"

"Está bien, cálmate… espera aquí un momento", dijo Peter quien al levantarse… "Whoha ¿Qué tenía esa cerveza?".

Regresó unos instantes después con una botella con un líquido transparente y dos vasos pequeños.

"Recientemente aprendí" dijo el arácnido sirviendo la bebida en los vasos "que esto sirve para todo mal, para todo bien, para el estrés y por si ya no hay remedio… o si tienes que ver la obra Cats" luego de esto levantó el contenido de su bebida sintiendo como le raspaba la garganta.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" dijo Wasp luego de toser varias veces.

"Mezcal" respondió el hombre araña, volviendo a servir los vasos "Wolverine lo tiene escondido, no se lo digas"

Una botella después.

"¡No quiero volver con él!" dijo hipeando Wasp entre llanto con la botella en la mano.

"Ya, ya… no tienes que volver con Hank si no quieres" dijo Peter acercándose para abrazarla pero no estaba muy seguro. Él solo tenía un vaso que seguía medio lleno.

"Y cómo es que no va a suceder… ¡quien me va a ayudar! ¿Tú? Si ni siquiera puedes mantener una relación sin que te estalle en la cara" le dijo ella con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

"El que sea peor que una página para citas no quiere decir que no pueda mover bien la lengua…" respondió él.

"¡No te creo!", respondió Wasp apurando las últimas gotas de mezcal. A lo que más tardó ella en dejar la botella que tomo a Peter de las mejillas para besarlo con fuerza. Con la sorpresa, Spidey no sabía cómo reaccionar, más aun al ver el intento de la castaña de que le diera entrada.

"¿Jan qué diablos…?" dijo Spiderman una vez se separaron pero Wasp volvió a lanzarse sobre él en un intento de volver a besarlo "estas ebria"

"no es cierto" dijo Wasp quitándose las manos del arácnido de los hombros para volver a besarlo.

"no tengo protección" volviendo a separarla pero la expresión en el rostro de la castaña no cambiaba.

"al demonio" dijo ella volviendo a besarlo pero a diferencia de la primera vez se detuvo sola ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Peter volviendo a llorar "por favor… Peter… yo quiero esto… yo… te quiero"

Casi se le para el corazón al escuchar la confesión de la castaña, en cualquier otro momento hubiera echado la culpa a su estado de ebriedad pero había algo en su voz que no se lo permitía.

"no quiero volver con Hank… quiero estar contigo… al menos esta noche… por favor"

"hey tranquila" dijo Spiderman acariciando su espalda en un intento de calmarla "te entiendo, pasaste por mucho y ahora también, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas…" antes de que terminara la frase, Janet había vuelto a besarlo. A diferencia del otro que era pura pasión, este estaba lleno de cariño. Finalmente se rindió ante la castaña devolviéndole el beso con el mismo cariño, no era la primera vez que hacia una estupidez y probablemente no sería la última. Lentamente empezó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala de la mansión, quedando con las piernas de Wasp alrededor de su cintura.

Segundo a segundo la intensidad del beso subía, las manos de Peter se guiaban por si mismas como si quisiera memorizar la silueta de Janet con sus manos. Se detuvo en la cintura cuando empezó a "demostrarle" que si podía mover muy bien la lengua. Volvió a mover sus manos por las piernas y acariciándolas. Sus acciones le sacaron un gemido a la castaña, Peter sujeto sus piernas para levantarla, con las piernas de Janet alrededor de su cintura con fuerza para no caerse y sus brazos por su cuello con las manos en la nuca sin darle la opción para que se separe para luego llevarla, no sin tambalearse un poco, olvidándose de su máscara.

"_bendito sentido arácnido, sirve en todo momento_" pensó Peter llevándola hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y aún antes de que llegaran a la cama de él, ella comenzó a quitar la ropa de Peter así como la suya propia, ayudada por el arácnido claro.

El ver a Wasp semi desnuda, usando nada más que un sujetador sin tirantes y bragas de encaje negro, resultó una delicia para Peter, quien tras admirarla unos instantes, la recostó sobre su cama amarrando sus muñecas con hebras de telaraña que a su vez estaban sujetas a la cabecera de su cama.

"Peter, ¿Qué...?" pero antes de que ella pudiera completar su pregunta, sus ya habían descendido a sus pechos mientras comenzaba a acariciarlos y a juguetear con ellos "hhhhmm" sintiendo las firme manos de Peter en su cuerpo y sus labios por su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrió le recorra la espina. Con cuidado procedió a desabrochar el sujetador negro y tirarlo con el resto de la ropa, dando pequeños besos descendió hasta sus pechos para usar su boca, haciendo que Wasp gimiera más fuerte "Hhhhhmm… Peter" no sabía cómo describir la sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Lentamente, descendió a su abdomen, donde se deleitó con las risitas que le robaba mientras jugaba con su ombligo.

"Peter, basta… he dicho que…" desde luego que en lugar de detenerse, el joven arácnido había continuado su camino hasta la entrepierna de ella, sintió sus manos mover sus bragas y fue en donde sus quejas y reclamos se transformaron en un cúmulo de suspiros y balbuceos de ella pidiéndole que no se detuviera, hasta que finalmente se retorció entre sus caricias gritando el nombre de él con fuerza y jalando a su vez tanto la telaraña que acabó por romperla. Puso sus manos en la cabeza de Peter unos segundos para no perder la sensación y mordiéndose el labio para evitar dar otro grito que probablemente despertaría a alguien.

Mientras Wasp aún respiraba agitada, sintió como Peter cortaba la telaraña de sus muñecas con sus aguijones o sus garras, no le importaba. Volvió a capturar sus labios sintiendo su propio sabor, hasta ahora él había sido quien la había hecho sentir como nunca, tenía que devolverle el favor.

Paso sus manos por el torso musculoso del castaño, sintiendo cada musculo formado y por los años de pelear, hasta que llego a la cintura donde sintió la última prenda de ropa del arácnido. Muy en contra de su voluntad se separó del rostro de Peter, antes de que pudiera preguntarle que le pasaba, Janet lo hizo girar sobre su espalda, quedando ella arriba. Empezó a descender pasando sus manos por cada musculo del arácnido hasta que ella retiro la última prenda que le quedaba al arácnido. Jan se quedó unos segundos sorprendida por lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

"Janet…" dijo Peter entre gemidos al sentir las manos de su compañera en su entrepierna.

"es mi turno de devolverle el favor" dijo la castaña empezando a hacer lo mismo que el hizo con ella. Peter se dejó llevar por la sensación que le daba la boca de Janet.

"Jan… si sigues así… voy a…"

"hazlo" siguió así unos minutos hasta que no pudo resistir más y llego al climax en la boca de la castaña.

Una vez ella se separó se sorprendió porque la entrepierna de Peter aun siguiera erecta.

"_bendita sea su energía arácnida_" pensó Wasp levanto la vista para conectar sus ojos verdes con los de Peter. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, y con algo de esfuerzo, la vio mover los músculos de la garganta para tragar, para luego sacar su lengua y pasar su dedo índice por ella. Paso su otra mano desde su pecho hacia abajo hasta que llego a sus bragas húmedas tirando de ellas hacia abajo levemente.

La imagen frente a Peter despertó algo dentro de él que lo hizo sentarse de golpea para rodear el cuerpo de Janet con sus brazos y hacerla rodar, volviendo a quedar el sobre ella.

"última oportunidad" dijo Peter mirándola a los ojos buscando una respuesta, y vino cuando la Janet lo sujeto de la cabeza para besarlo mientras se quitaba la última prenda.

"házmelo, quiero que lo hagas ahora" dijo Janet susurrando al oído de Peter para morderle levemente el lóbulo.

Acercando su cuerpo al de su pareja, se introducía suavemente en ella mientras cubría sus labios con un húmedo beso, a lo que ella no pudo más que rendirse al vaivén de sus caderas y dejarse llevar por los movimientos del caballero de la diosa de la muerte.

Al sentir el placer de su pareja, Peter comenzó a acelerar su movimiento, separo sus labios para poder susurrarle en su oído.

"No tienes por qué volver con Hank, no vas a volver con él, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras" luego de decir esto, comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y la parte de arriba de sus brazos y a moverse con mayor fuerza dentro de ella.

"No quiero…" murmuró ella "no quiero que te detengas… ¡sigue Peter! ¡Sigue!" había perdido toda su cordura y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a llegar al climax, esta vez con el arácnido dentro de ella. Lo cual no tardó en llegar, ya que entre más aceleraba él, más excitada estaba ella.

"Jan… ya casi…" dijo Peter como pudo ente suspiros "tengo…" intentando separarse pero las piernas de la castaña alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

"adentro… quiero sentirte dentro de mi… hazlo conmigo" dijo Jan sin intención de separarse. Así continuaron hasta que con un fuerte grito, ambos llegaron al punto máximo del momento, ella enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de él y Peter uniendo su cuerpo lo más que podía a ella.

Se quedaron en esa posición varios minutos hasta que Peter no pudo sostener más su cuerpo y con sumo cuidado, se dejó caer a un costado de su acompañante. Como pudo movió las sabanas de la cama para cubrirlos a ambos. Al instante, Janet empezó a moverse más cerca de Peter, usando su pecho como almohada y pasando su brazo por el torso de este, sujetándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Peter hizo lo mismo que ella pasando su brazo bajo su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

El sueño los había atrapado en sus bellas manos, dándoles el descanso que ambos tanto necesitaban. Pero fue gracias a esto que ninguno noto que un punto brillante se formó en el omoplato izquierdo de la castaña. Se extendió lentamente hasta que formo el contorno del tatuaje de calavera de Peter, la luz se extendió por sobre la parte superior.

Una vez la luz se disfumo se podía ver el mismo tatuaje que Peter tenia, pero en vez de tener piernas de araña, de su cabeza salían alas de una avispa.

_**bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial el Lemon, no es facil ni para mi ni para mi editoria el hacelo, asi que agradeceria su opinion**_

_**Spiderman: ¿desde cuando soy tan bueno con las chicas?**_

**_yo: desde que se inventaron los fanfics-_**

**_Wolverine: ¿y cuando vas a lograr que estas locas nos suelten?-_**

**_yo: cuando el hombre le pueda ganar una discucion a la mujer-_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no saben cuanto lo lamento, pero pueden agradecerle a J_****_acksonDragneel16_****_ por haberme pedido que lo actualizara, sin mas que esperar, el capitulo:_**

"habla"

"_Piensa_"

"(comunicación de la otra line por teléfono u otro medio)"

Lugar y tiempo

**Efecto especial**

_Sentido arácnido_

**_Predalienway no es propietario de Spiderman ya que es propiedad de Marvel comics._**

Capítulo 24:

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas del hogar de los héroes más poderes del planeta y sus protectores, la Mansión Avengers.

Y uno de sus miembros empezaba a despertar después de un tiempo en que los rayos del sol le dieran en los ojos.

Peter Reilly, anteriormente conocido como Peter Parker, pero conocido por casi todo el mundo como el asombroso Spiderman. Sus ojos se movían bajo los parpados en un intento por seguir dormido, pero finalmente se abrieron con cansancio y molestia.

Se sentía cansado, muy cansado pero cómodo a la vez, con una sensación de calidez en su cuerpo que no podía describir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido pesadillas con Carnage o con el incidente extremis, había podido dormir tranquilo toda la noche sin preocupaciones.

Paso su mano izquierda por sus ojos quitándose las lagañas y luego por la frente tratando de aliviar el leve dolor de cabeza.

Trataba de recordar lo que sucedía. Abrió los ojos finalmente, estaba en su habitación de la mansión Avenger.

Empezaba a recordar.

Estaba en Houston cuando tuvo en pequeño encuentro con los X-Men, específicamente, los X-Men del pasado, de ahí en más todo fue cuesta abajo, el Cyclops del pasado casi muere, aparecieron unos X-Men del futuro que resultaron ser la Hermandad del futuro solo para que otros X-Men del futuro aparezcan, Jean Grey volvió a perder el control, matando a sus amigos y enemigos por igual. Y mato a la Jean futura frente a la Jean joven.

Volvió a la Mansión Avenger pero todo se volvía algo borroso.

Tenía que levantarse, informar que estaba de vuelta, volver a su trabajo en Alchemax, cuidar de Liz. Intento levantarse pero algo hizo fuerza contra el manteniéndolo contra el colchón.

"hhhhhmmm"

Peter bajo la mirada para ver la razón del gemido y sus ojos se abrieron como los de un Anime.

Sobre él estaba Janet Van Dyne, la heroína y Avenger original conocida como Wasp, tenía su cabeza descansando en su pecho, con su brazo abrazando su torso, ambos cubiertos por una sabana. Giro los ojos hacia el resto de la habitación para ver su traje negro y rojo esparcido por el suelo, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y recoció el otro traje negro y amarillo.

Recordó todo.

"no te levantes"

Peter volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Janet.

"¿hace cuánto que estas despierta?" pregunto Peter con voz baja y serena pero con un nerviosismo notable.

"hace como 30 minutos, no quería despertarte" respondió Janet levantándose apenas unos centímetros para acomodarse mejor "_no es como si pudiera_" pensó con un leve sonrojo.

Ninguno dijo otra palabra ¿Qué más iban a decir? Peter nunca había sido de la clase de hombres que se acuesta con una con mujer tras otra, menos con una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, las circunstancias no habían ayudado.

"escucha Jan yo…"

"no tienes que decir nada Pete" dijo Jan volviendo moverse para apoyar su mentón sobre el pecho de Peter y poder mirarlo a los ojos "soy yo la que tiene que hablar"

"Jan no…"

"solo escúchame" la voz de Janet tenía un leve tono de súplica que hizo que Peter guardara silencio "todo lo que dije ayer es cierto, cada palabra, de ti… de Hank… todo, nada fue por la cerveza o lo que sea que Logan haya escondido en la mansión"

Peter escuchaba cada palabra con atención.

"y ahora me gustaría poder levantarme, caminar por la mansión contigo, a mi lado, sin que nada más me importe… pero no puedo ahora, ni tu tampoco… ambos tenemos muchos problemas, mayores que esto… yo aún tengo a Hank, tengo que terminar con esto de una vez pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, tengo hacerlo cuando esté lista…" volviendo a recostarse solo que esta vez más cerca de su rostro, ocupando ese espacio entre su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo "y sé que tú no te sientes de la misma forma por mi"

El arácnido solo pudo sentir lastima, sabia como se sentía, se había sentido así cuando él y Black Cat habían tenido sus aventuras, pero ella no se sintió de la misma forma que él hubiera querido.

"Tú tienes mucho en la cabeza ahora, lo sé, tu muerte, tu regreso, el incidente de extremis, etc" Janet sabía que había algo más, después de todo ella vio las pruebas que le habían hecho en secreto al arácnido que mostraban su estado de estrés, pensaba que debía decírselo, pero también sabía que eso no le concernía, no quería presionarlo a que le dijera que es lo que no lo dejaba descansar en las noches.

"lo lamento"

"hm… no tienes nada que lamentar Peter…"

"¿hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"¿puedes… quedarte así un rato?" pregunto la castaña pasando sus delgados dedos por el pecho torneado de su acompañante. Se sentía bien el estar con él, era cálido y acogedor, como una taza de chocolate en invierno, y con su brazo rodeando su cintura se sentía protegida. Estando en su pecho miro atentamente el tatuaje de símbolo extraño, pensó en preguntarle en cuando se lo había hecho, pero prefirió dejarlo para después.

Las preguntas se presentaban en su cabeza ¿Qué pensarían los demás si se enteraran de lo sucedido? ¿Qué pensarían los Avengers? ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué haría Hank?

"si" respondió Peter moviéndose un poco para acomodarse mejor en su posición y moviendo un poco su brazo para poder acariciar el corto cabello de la oji verde, y esta se restregó más contra el pecho de este ante la caricia "sabes… realmente… lo disfrute anoche" con una leve risa haciendo que ella también se ría.

"para ser alguien que dice fue un nerd de secundaria, eres muy bueno" haciendo que las mejillas del arácnido tengan algo de color "y nunca creí que fueras de los que le gustan usar 'cuerdas' "

"no niegues que no disfrutaste cuando te ate a la cabecera de la cama" susurrándole en el oído enviando un escalofrió por su espalda, solo para luego ambos se rían el uno del otro.

Pero esas preguntas se desvanecían cuando recordaba la noche anterior, seguida de todas las cosas que pasaron. A Peter nunca le importo lo que dijeran de él, si fuera así habría colgado a Jameson de la punta del viejo edificio del Daily Bugle más de una vez. Pero si a él no le importaba lo que dijeran, aun cuando pusieran la ciudad en su contra ¿Por qué debería importarle a ella?

En Otra Parte de la Mansión.

Hope Summers, antigua mesías mutante, actualmente Phoenix y compañera de Spiderman junto a Spidergirl, caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, saliendo de su cuarto, con su traje nuevo puesto, con excepción de su máscara que colgaba de su mano.

Cualquier otro adolecente en su lugar estaría más que emocionado de dormir en el mismo lugar que los poderosos Avengers. Pero no ella.

Para empezar, había vivido así toda su vida, con los X-Men, muy pocas cosas la impresionaban en este punto de su vida.

Lo segundo, extrañaba a su mentor. Hace días que se había ido sin decir donde, cuando ni porque, solo para aparecer en Houston peleando junto con ese Scarlet Spider y para luego volver a desaparecer.

Pregunto a varios de los Avengers más cercanos al arácnido sobre lo que había pasado, pero o no sabían la respuesta o decían que no podían decirle lo que paso, que era algo de Peter debía decidir si decir o no.

Finalmente, Anya Corazón, Spidergirl, llego un día diciéndole que su mentor la había llamado para saber cómo estaba, decía cosas como que no se separaran cuando hacían patrullaje, o que pelearan en lugares donde la gente pudiera verlas. No tenía sentido.

Paso por la sala de donde varios se reunían solo a descansar o jugar algo que no sea póker y perder algún artículo místico o media fortuna o alguna parte de su traje que después vendían por internet… los Avengers eran raros cuando se trataba de póker.

Camino hasta el refrigerador, tal vez Peter no estaba en la ciudad pero eso no evito que siguiera con su meta de ser una superheroina como Spiderman. Miro alrededor, y parecía que no había nadie, así que pudo sacar la leche para beber directamente del cartón pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su cerebro había procesado lo que había visto.

Dejo caer la leche para correr hacia el sillón, y tomar un pedazo de tela negra con líneas rojas y 2 ojos de insecto blancos.

"_¿Qué hace la máscara de Peter aquí?_" se preguntó Hope. No tenía sentido que alguien hubiera ido hasta su habitación para tomar parte de su traje y tirarlo por ahí. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en que Peter había vuelto.

Pero las mismas preguntas ¿Cuándo y por qué? Si alguien podía saberlo, eran el Capitán América o Ironman, alguno de los líderes debía saber quién entraba y salía de su mansión.

Sala de Reunión de los Avengers.

"Esto es increíble Tony ¿Cuándo empezaste con esto?" pregunto Steve Rogers, el Capitán América mirando una proyección holográfica.

"no fue fácil Cap. tomo tiempo, dinero, mucho más de lo que he gastado en mis armaduras o en los quinjet"

"¿pero cómo fue que lo hiciste sin que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera?"

"en lo que respecta a los demás, es solo una torre nueva de Stark Industries, y eso será para el público, pero para nosotros, será más, esta es…"

"¡Stark! ¡Capitán!"

Ambos héroes voltearon para ver a la joven mutante correr hacia ellos con emoción notoria en sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede Hope?" apagando la proyección holográfica.

"¿Por qué no me dijeron que Peter había vuelto?"

Ambos héroes se miraron el uno al otro confundidos antes de mirar de nuevo a la pelirroja.

"¿de qué hablas Hope? Peter aún no ha vuelto"

"pero si encontré su máscara en la sala ¿Por qué estaría su máscara ahí?" Hope le lanzo la máscara al Capitán quien la atrapo en el aire.

"si bien es extraño que este fuera de su habitación, eso no dice que Peter volvió Hope"

"además niña, si alguien entrara en nuestra mansión, lo sabríamos ¿o no Jarvis?" dijo Ironman con una sonrisa confiada.

"de hecho señor, el señor Reilly está de vuelta a la mansión"

"… ¿Qué?" pregunto Ironman mirando hacia la sonrisa divertida de la adolecente sin perder su sonrisa confiada.

"regreso ayer a la noche" dijo la inteligencia artificial haciendo que una pantalla holográfica con los videos de seguridad, aparezcan "se encontró con la señorita Van Dyne y ambos…"

"¿Peter volvió?" preguntó el primer Avenger feliz y sorprendido a la vez, pausando el video de seguridad.

"¡Se los dije!" dijo Hope quitándole la máscara al Capitán y corriendo hacia la salida.

"… ¿Por qué Peter dejaría su máscara en medio de la mansión? Nunca es tan descuidado" pregunto el Capitán América ahora confundido.

"debe estar en el video de seguridad" dijo el hombre de hierro a punto de ponerle play "pero sí estuvo con Jan anoche estoy seguro que estará bien, no creo que debamos ocuparnos" apagando el video de seguridad.

Habitación de Peter.

"entonces… ¿haremos como si nunca hubiera sucedido?" pregunto Peter poniéndose los pantalones de su traje, mientras Janet estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con su ropa interior puesta.

"creí que lo habíamos aclarado cuando lo preguntaste por quinta vez" dijo Janet algo divertida "¿realmente te es tan complicado?"

"la última vez que tuve una relación así fue con Black Cat y ahora ella me odia más que nunca desde que nos conocimos" poniéndose las botas.

"creo que estas exagerando"

"la vi hace un par de días, y siendo amigos, me dijo que necesitábamos un tiempo" haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

"¿Cómo le pides tiempo fuera a alguien que no es tu pareja?"

"se llama la suerte Parker, no importa si te cambias el apellido, te seguirá hasta la otra vida y de vuelta"

"pues ella se lo pierde" dijo Janet haciendo que ambos tengan un sonrojo "… será muy incómodo para ambos"

"mucho" a punto de ponerse la parte de arriba del traje pero la castaña lo detuvo

"antes de que salgamos y volvamos a nuestra loca normalidad" arrodillándose en la cama para estar a su misma altura "como recuerdo" sujetándolo de las mejillas para besarlo con cariño. Al principio Peter se resistió un poco pero no pudo evitar el responder el beso haciendo lo mismo que la castaña.

Estaban tan encerrados en su mundo que no escucharon los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación y se detenía en la puerta.

"¡Peter, volvis…!" grito Hope abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin pensar, solo para ver a Spiderman y Wasp besándose, ambos semi desnudos, quienes se separaron de inmediato al ver a la mutante que seguía con la misma expresión congelada en su rostro "te"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… lo siento" dijo Hope cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Hope espera!" gritaron ambos mientras se apresuraban a vestirse para seguir a la mutante, claro que Peter termino primero.

"¡Lo siento no vi nada!" grito Hope corriendo por los pasillos.

"¡Hope espera un segundo!" grito Peter sin importarle su máscara o quien estuviera en la mansión.

"¡No es lo que crees!" grito Wasp en su tamaño reducido detrás de Peter siguiendo a la mutante.

Minutos Más Tarde.

Luego de convencer a Hope de que no huya, sin que nadie más los descubriera, Peter, Janet y Hope estaban en la habitación del castaño. Peter sentado en el borde de la cama, Janet parada frente a él y Hope frente a ambos apoyada contra la pared, ya que dejo más que en claro que no estaba dispuesta en acercarse a la cama.

"escucha Hope, acerca de lo que viste…" empezó a decir Peter.

"hey, no tienen que decirme nada ¿sí? Soy una adolecente, ya tuve que pasar por lo de las aves y las abejas, no soy estúpida, solo... que me sorprendió, no sabía que estuvieran juntos" dijo Hope con sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello.

"no estamos juntos" dijeron ambos castaños a la vez, cada uno con una emoción diferente en su voz.

"pero entonces…"

"fue algo que paso… anoche" dijo Jan con las mejillas igual que las de Hope.

"¿relaciones de una noche?"

"escucha Hope, algunas cosas… pasaron hace un par de días, prometo que les explicare a ti y a Spidergirl todo más tarde, pero por ahora… es complicado y necesitamos que no hables sobre esto"

"descuida, no es como si alguien fuera a creerme" dijo Hope saliendo de la habitación dejando a su maestro con la boca abierta.

"acaba… ¿acaba de insultarme?" pregunto Peter sorprendido mirando a Janet quien se cubría la boca tratando de no reírse "¿es en serio?"

"relájate, no es para tanto"

"nadie me respeta" poniéndose su máscara para caminar fuera de la habitación mientras que Janet se encogía para salir de una forma más disimulada.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión los cuales parecían estar vacíos, supusieron que sería porque los otros héroes estarían en alguna misión o ocupándose de sus propios problemas.

"muy bien, recuerda, actúa normal" dijo Wasp antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros del arácnido y abrir la puerta con fuerza "¡Hey todos, miren quien se dignó para regresar!"

Dentro de la cocina estaban Wolverine sentado con un periódico, Capitana Marvel con una tableta con el símbolo de los Avengers detrás, Hawkeye y Spiderwoman, quienes al parecer por la pose en la que estaban, habían estado en una pequeña discusión.

"¡Peter!" grito Carol volando hacia el arácnido aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo "que alegría verte"

"también es bueno… verte Carol… pero… me estas destrozando la columna… y las costillas" dijo Spiderman poniéndose azul detrás de la máscara.

"lo siento" dijo avergonzada soltándolo rápidamente.

"genial, adiós a la tranquilidad" dijo Wolverine volviendo a leer.

"también me alegra volverte a ver" volviendo a recuperar el aire.

"¿entonces… cómo te va con…?" preguntó Hawkeye.

"sobreviviré, siempre lo hago" interrumpió Spiderman rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

"es bueno tenerte de vuelta Peter" dijo Spiderwoman.

"voy a necesitar más café para esto" dijo Wolverine poniéndose de pie ara caminar hacia la máquina de café de la cocina.

"y yo necesito algo de combustible" dijo Spiderman caminando hacia la barra junto a Wasp quien saco jugo de la alacena.

El mutante estaba por volver a su asiento pero se detuvo cuando sintió un extraño olor en el aire. Olfateo más profundo para encontrar la fuente de ese olor o al menos descubrir que era, pero estaba bastante esparcido. Esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros, en especial los de Spiderman y Wasp cuando recordaron sobre el súper sentido del mutante.

"¿Sucede algo Wolverine?" pregunto Capitana Marvel.

"no, pero detecto un olor, algo raro" respondió Wolverine inhalando con más fuerza, Peter y Jan empezaron a ponerse cada vez más nerviosos mientras se preparaban el desayuno "y familiar"

"no debe ser nada, tal vez Jarvis limpio la cocina con un nuevo producto" dijo Hawkeye olvidando el tema junto a los otros Avengers, pero Wolverine siguió olfateando el área. Reconocía el aroma.

Mientras lo seguía miro a Spiderman y este no se atrevía a mirar al mutante, parte del olor provenía del arácnido, pero el olor lo hizo girar para mirar a Wasp que movía los ojos de un lado a otro, una gota de sudor cayo por su frente.

Spiderman se giró y rodo los ojos para ver a Wasp.

"no. Te. Alteres" dijo Wasp moviendo solo los labios.

Wolverine miro a Spiderman, luego a Wasp, luego a Spiderman, luego a Wasp hasta que los miro a ambos y sus ojos se ensanchaban y su boca se abría lentamente.

Spiderman y Wasp se voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver a Wolverine, la castaña movía las manos en negación para indicarle que no diga nada mientras el castaño ponía las manos en posición de súplica.

Wolverine señalo a ambos héroes para luego señalar la puerta que guiaba fuera de la cocina. Sin siquiera querer explicarle a los otros el porqué se iban.

"ahora… ¿Qué $%&amp;# paso?" pregunto Wolverine apenas salieron.

"ok, escucha Logan, fue un accidente" dijo Spiderman estúpidamente.

"¿En serio Peter? ¿Un accidente?" dijo Wasp sin poder creerlo.

"Hey, estoy bastante nervioso en este momento, creo que tengo derecho de decir las estupideces que quiera"

"la única estupidez que quiero escuchar es la que me expliquen lo que paso y porque no debería decirle a Hank que lo engañaste, creí que eras mejor que esto Parker"

"¡Hey! Esto que paso, fue solo algo de una noche" empezó a explicar Wasp.

"y ella y Hank no están exactamente juntos" dijo Spiderman cruzándose de brazos.

"¿de qué estás hablando?"

"nada, es… mi problema"

"porque Hank…"

"¡No digas nada!"

"no, suficiente Jan, no puedo seguir ocultándolo"

"¡Dejen de gritarse los dos y explíquenme!"

"Hank la golpeaba"

**Snikt Snikt.**

"vuelvo en una hora" dijo Wolverine dándose vuelta con sus garras fuera.

"¡Logan espera!" grito Janet encogiéndose para ponerse en el camino

"a un lado Jan" gruño el mutante.

"tú no lo entiendes…"

"Tal vez sea viejo pero nunca me gusto golpear a una mujer, a menos que sea una pelea"

"lo sé, lo sé, debería dejarte ir para que hagas lo que crees correcto, pero no solucionara nada ahora, estoy trabajando en eso, tu solo… espera ¿sí?"

En cualquier otra situación Wolverine no le hubiera importado nada y estaría yendo a destripar a Giantman, pero contra todos sus instintos guardo sus garras

"… bien"

"gracias Logan" dijo Jan volando hasta Peter "nos vemos luego" yéndose a otro lugar dejando solos a Wolverine y Spiderman.

"ahora, dime cómo fue que tú lo descubriste" dijo Wolverine sin intención de dejarlo ir.

Spiderman se quedó en silencio, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si decirle a Wolverine sobre lo sucedido, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente involucrado y tal vez así podría ver al mutante a la cara después de haber matado a la versión alternativa futura de la versión pasada de su antiguo amor.

¿Cuándo es que frases como esas se habían vuelto normales?

"fue antes de Carnage City"

Flashback.

Peter caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión con su clásico traje de Spiderman, no tenía muchas preocupaciones en ese momento, hace solo unos minutos acaba de detener un intento de robo de Shocker, hace un par de años le hubiera costado mucho el detener al villano, pero después de tantas batallas, era casi tan fácil como Batroc el Saltador. Ahora solo caminaba por la mansión buscando algo más que hacer.

En su camino sin rumbo escucho un grupo de gritos. Siguió el sonido hasta que finalmente reconoció las voces de 2 de los Avengers fundadores, Hank Pym, Giantman, y Janet Van Dyne, Wasp. No era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir, y no era el único en la mansión que lo había hecho.

Normalmente se daría vuelta y dejaría que la pareja se grite lo que quería, pero por alguna razón, paso por la puerta algo abierta y logro ver a ambos héroes allí.

"Hank por favor, debes dejar esto, tomar un descanso" dijo Janet con obvia preocupación por su esposo.

"déjame en paz Janet, tengo mucho trabajo importante que hacer" dijo Hank Pym con molestia en su voz.

"¡Debes dejar esto Hank! ¡Me ignoras, ya no hablamos o siquiera me ves a la cara! ¡Has hecho mas por Ultron que por mí en años!"

"suficiente Janet"

"¿O qué? ¿Vas a ir acostarte con Jocasta?"

"¡Dije suficiente!" dándole un golpe de revés que derribo a Janet y la dejo en el suelo.

"… Hank… por favor" apoyándose con su brazo y con su otra mano en su mejilla enrojecida.

"¡Cállate!" volviendo a levantar el puño pero algo le sostuvo la mano en el aire para luego jalarlo y recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara, sintió como si uno de sus dientes saliera de su lugar y podía saborear la sangre en su boca.

Hank se apresuró a limpiarse la mescla de saliva y sangre en su boca para ver a Spiderman parado frente a él.

"¡¿Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?!" grito Spiderman furioso.

"¡No te metas en esto Peter!" Hank se levantó en un intento de golpear al arácnido a la vez que aumentaba de tamaño pero este esquivo el golpe para trepar por el brazo del Avenger original y golpearlo en la nuca para desorientarlo haciéndolo volver a su tamaño natural.

En cuanto lo hizo lo sujeto del cuello para golpear su cara contra una de las mesas varias veces hasta que esta vez fue su turno de que alguien lo detuviera sosteniendo su mano.

"¡Peter basta, déjalo!" le rogo Janet.

"pero Jan, él…"

"ya lo sé, solo déjalo ahora"

Peter dudo por un momento, pero decidió ceder a la petición de la castaña y dejar a su esposo en el suelo mientras ellos 2 salían de la habitación. Peter la siguió por los pasillos hasta que esta se detuvo.

Janet se volteo y se cruzó de brazos pero no miro a Peter directamente "¿Qué hacías ahí Peter?"

"¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?"

"por favor Peter solo…"

"¿Desde cuándo te trata así?" Peter espero una respuesta pero el silencio de Janet era todo lo que necesitaba "¿Has hablado con alguien sobre esto?"

"¡No! ¡Nadie lo sabe y no pueden saberlo!"

"¡Jan no puedes solo quedarte sin hacer nada! ¡Tienes que enfrentarlo!"

"¡¿Y tú crees que quiero esto en mi vida?! ¡Por supuesto que quiero enfrentarlo y partirle la cara! ¡Pero no es tan fácil como crees! ¡¿Por qué siquiera discuto esto contigo?!" las lágrimas en los ojos de Janet empezaban a agruparse "¡¿Tu que sabes sobre esto?! ¡No sabes nada! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a hablar sobre tus fallidas relaciones con todas tus ex novias que no están muertas?!"

Al momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca y su cerebro las proceso sintió una vergüenza y horror infinitas.

Peter no dijo nada. Solo se quedó ahí parado con la mente en blanco.

"Peter… yo no quise… lo"

"Todos los Avengers disponibles repórtense, alerta máxima" la voz de Jarvis los interrumpió a ambos dejándolos sin más opción que atender a la emergencia de Jarvis.

Fin del Flashback.

Wolverine no sabía que decir, no conocía a fondo a Janet pero jamás había pensado que diría algo como eso.

"después de que 'volví' se disculpó conmigo y ha estado lejos de Hank desde entonces, pero me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre esto"

"prometo no decir nada pero debes avisarme cuando todo esto termine, Storm puso inicio una clase sobre el feminismo y tengo un ejército de adolecentes irritadas que necesitan descargar su ira en alguien que no sea de la escuela"

Peter solo se le quedo viendo antes de despedirse y apresurarse a irse. Aun tenia a muchas personas que ver y con las que arreglarse. Por un momento por un momento sintió como si hubiera vuelto al principio desde su resurrección.

"¡Peter!"

El nombrado giro la cabeza para ver a Tigra corriendo por uno de los pasillo con su bebe en brazos, el cual parecía estar disfrutando de ir corriendo en los brazos de su madre.

"Gracias a Dios que te encuentro ¿dónde has estado?" pregunto Tigra entre preocupación y molestia.

"bueno pues…"

"eso no importa ahora, necesito que cuides a William por unas horas" entregándole al bebe que apenas estuvo en brazos de Spiderman se formó una sonrisa en su pequeña y peluda carita.

"p-p-pero ¿Por qué?"

"Steve quiere que vaya a una misión, no puedo encontrar a Luke y Jessica, Matt y Justice viene conmigo, Pepper está ocupada con cosas de Stark Industries, tampoco puedo encontrar Janet, Quicksilver y Jocasta tienen cosas que hacer en la Academia Avengers…"

"está bien, está bien, entendí" dijo Peter intentando que él bebe deje de trepar por su brazo.

"pero si no puedes podría ver si Hank…"

"¡No!" el grito sorprendió a Tigra "es decir, no hay problema, claro que cuidar al pequeño William"

"gracias Peter, eres el mejor" la mujer tigre beso en la mejilla al arácnido antes de salir corriendo. Peter bajo la mirada para ver al bebe que solo veía los grandes ojos blancos en la máscara.

"entonces… ¿te gusta el atún?"

Más Tarde.

Después de buscar y encontrar a sus 2 protegidas, Spiderman procedió a explicarles a cada detalladamente lo que paso, omitiendo las escenas para adultos "y eso es porque no he estado en semanas"

El trio estaba sentado en una de los tantos techos de la ciudad de Nueva York disfrutando su almuerzo mientras Spiderman hablaba, las chicas escucharon con toda atención sorprendiéndose por los detalles, aunque les dolía un poco la cabeza con lo del viaje en el tiempo.

"Peter… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte o temer, yo también he matado, una vez le dispare a la cabeza Mr. Siniestro, jamás harías algo que no fuera completamente necesario, esto no cambiara la forma en que Anya y yo te vemos, sigues siendo nuestro amigable vecino"

"gracias chicas"

Spidergirl levanto la mano "tengo una pregunta"

"¿Si Anya?"

"¿de dónde sacaste al bebe?" señalando al bebe William que estaba sostenido por una cangurera para bebes que Peter había hecho con su telaraña mientras intentaba atrapar a una mariposa.

"Tigra necesitaba que lo cuidara mientras esta en una misión ¿Otra cosa?"

"¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"lo siento Anya pero le prometí a Tigra que lo cuidaría"

"oh vamos, solo quiero cargarlo un poco, tiene la lindura de un gato y un bebe juntos" se quejó Anya haciendo puchero.

"¿Tu que dices amigo? ¿Quieres ir con Anya?" Peter sujeto a William por un momento para que Anya lo sostuviera pero el bebe empezó a agitarse y a llorar hasta que lo soltaron.

"aaaaaaaaaaawww que tierno, te quiere mucho" dijo Anya rascándole la barbilla al bebe para que luego este la mordiera "¡Gato malo, gato malo!" logrando soltar liberar su dedo mientras Hope no dejaba de reírse.

"creo que tenemos a una pequeña fiera aquí ¿Qué te gustaría hacer amigo?" en respuesta William empezó a mover los brazo de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa con sus manos imitando la seña de manos de Peter "¿Quieres ir a balancearte con el tío Peter?"

"brrrburrbrurrr"

"tomare eso como un si, tómense el día chicas" Peter dio un salto y se balanceo escuchando la risa del niño mientras rogaba que nadie lo viera haciendo algo así o que le niño lo imitara cuando estaba con su madre.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" pregunto Spidergirl con su bebida en mano.

"esperaaaaa" Hope miro a Spiderman balancearse hasta que ya no se lo veía más "de acuerdo, Peter y Wasp tuvieron relaciones" haciendo que Spidergirl escupiera su bebida.

Un poco más tarde, Peter seguía balanceándose por la ciudad en compañía del pequeño felino, hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna clase de problemas, si se encontraba con un asaltante, simplemente lo colgaba de una gran red cuidadosamente colocada mientras él cumplía con su deber.

Y cada vez que terminaba con los malos, William le aplaudía y reía, disfrutaba el poder entretener al pequeño, solo esperaba que no repitiera las misma palabras frente a su madre.

"¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?" dijo Peter mientras William aplaudía "esto no parece tan difícil" o eso pensó hasta que sintió un horrible olor cerca de él. Bajo la mirada para ver a William con su dedo en su boca y viéndolo con ojos aún más tierno "hable demasiado pronto"

**_Bueno, seria todo por ahora, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero si quieren una, este Omake tal vez los entretenga:_**

**_Yo: ¡Orden en la corte!- grite golpeando un mazo contra mi escritorio siendo el juez- bien ¿de qué se trata todo esto?_**

**_Guardia: el señor Wilson, alias Deadpool, demanda al señor Parker, alias Spiderman, por robo de propiedad intelectual al haber robado el estilo de su traje._**

**_Spiderman: ¡Que no robe tu traje!- con Daredevil como su abogado_**

**_Yo: silencio al acusado, tiene la palabra el demandante-_**

**_Deadpool: gracias su señoría, a la falta de fondos, me representare yo mismo-_**

**_Yo: ¿No ganaste millones con tu película?-_**

**_Deadpool: los perdí, literalmente, no recuerdo donde deje el dinero, ahora, quiero que todos vean mi traje, ojos negros y blanco, rojo sobre otro color y ojos que se adaptan a las expresiones faciales, es obvio que este sujeto me admiraba tanto que decidió mi estilo-_**

**_Daredevil: ¡Objeción señoría! Deadpool no tiene estilo-_**

**_Yo: a lugar-_**

**_Deadpool: de acuerdo, pero eso no evita que perjudiques mi reputación al no saber usar ese traje-_**

**_Spiderman: ¿Crees que te quedaría mejor a ti cara de pizza?-_**

**_Yo: se abstendrá de llamar al demandante cara de pizza-_**

**_Deadpool: por supuesto que si, luzco mejor que cualquiera, en especial cuando poso como la chica de Titanic-_**

**_Yo: ¿chica del Titanic?-_**

**_Deadpool: aquí tengo la pintura- mostrándome la pintura de él posando desnudo solo con su máscara haciendo que me desmaye._**


End file.
